


La Maldición del Heredero: El Heredero

by liliumpumilum



Series: Pusiste el Mundo a Temblar [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mythology References, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 222,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ex: pusiste el mundo a temblar</p><p>Ser un hombre lobo no es tan dramático como los humanos lo hacen ver. Llega la luna llena y no te transformas en un monstruo con instinto asesino. Quizás te salen algunos pelos de más, o se te antoja carne cruda (no humana), y si no aprendes a controlarlo de pequeño puedes meterte en peleas. Pero la única diferencia realmente, es el estilo de vida, y los tres grandes principios que lo gobiernan: la luna, la carne y la verdad.</p><p>Harry es un Alfa heredero, cuyos padres envían a mejor y más reconocida universidad para licántropos. Su propósito para ese año será asegurarse de que su manada lo reconozca como líder por algo más que su apellido para poder finalmente emanciparse, demostrando así su carácter Alfa y resolviendo, al mismo tiempo, un asunto familiar que lo tiene incómodo los últimos meses.</p><p>El liderazgo y buenos contactos es todo lo que necesita para llegar muy lejos, dice su madre, y Harry sólo desobedece cuando le dan una buena razón para hacerlo. El chico de ojos azules y lengua rápida puede que sea una razón lo suficientemente buena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sobre el AU

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Esta historia NO contiene MPreg. Lo advierto porque sé que muchos lectores del género lo buscan por este motivo.  
> Además, hay MUCHOS personajes originales, aunque voy a intentar ir presentándolos de apoco para que no se confundan. No hacen a la historia en el sentido romántico así que no se preocupen por eso, pero sí a la historia de fondo que probablemente termine de armarse en el quinto o sexto capítulo.  
> Si tienen ganas y paciencia, espero que lean y disfruten la historia.  
> Y si la disfruten pls dejen comentarios ♥ vivo de eso lol

_pueden saltearse esta parte, pero no me hago responsable si después no entienden nada._

 

Esta historia no es omegaverse, o por lo menos no lo es en el sentido tradicional. Si bien las jerarquías Alfa, beta y omega existen, estás no son ni fijas ni (exclusivamente) biológicas. Los licántropos de este universo son básicamente humanos que, gracias a una desviación genética, poseen una glándula que segrega dos hormonas, y como el trabajo de esta glándula puede activar sentidos más agudizados y permitir grandes demostraciones de fuerza, sirvió para generar entre los que la poseían un sentido de comunidad y competencia. 

Una Manada tradicional está organizada por un Alfa y sus betas (algunos en posiciones más elevadas que otros). Este Alfa puede tener uno o más omegas, pero estos por definición son propiedad de él y no parte de la manada. Esta distinción es clave, puesto que un omega no es "la pareja de" o alguien que particularmente necesite protección. Se trata, sencillamente, de un licántropo sin manada, muchas veces por elección, durante la juventud, y por breves períodos de tiempo. Permanecer como omega por varios años o hacerlo a una cierta edad, es interpretador por la comunidad como falta de compromiso con las tradiciones y no está bien visto. Si bien la mayoría de los licántropos pueden dejar de serlo uniéndose a cualquier manada (que los acepte) en cualquier momento, una vez que un licántropo es marcado por un Alfa, este se vuelve propiedad suya indefinidamente y ya no puede pertenecer a ninguna manada. Que siga siendo pareja de su Alfa o no es indistinto, puesto que un Alfa puede marcar a más de un licántropo como su omega sin que esto signifique liberar de su compromiso al anterior. El vínculo es tan profundo, que los omegas marcados llevan el perfume de su Alfa aún después de enviudar. En estos casos, es generalmente la manada anterior quien cuida de las necesidades básicas del omega, aunque esto no signifique concederle mayores derechos o privilegios. La mejor suerte que puede tener un omega marcado viudo o abandonado, es que su Alfa haya tenido con él o ella un heredero y que este haya logrado cautivar a la manada, puesto que se sabe que los vínculos de sangre son más fuertes todavía que las tradiciones y las jerarquías.

Cuando un Alfa marca a un licántropo como su omega y posteriormente tiene hijos, hay una chance muy elevada de que sus hijos al llegar a la edad de ocho años activen sus hormonas Alfa. El proceso de dominar las hormonas es difícil y lleva tiempo, y no se espera que el heredero se haga cargo de asuntos políticos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y se embarque en la tarea de crear una manada propia. En la mayoría de los casos,  y puesto es bueno para los negocios, los mismos padres de los hijos le ceden los betas más jóvenes (que por supuesto deben aceptar al nuevo Alfa individualmente) como voto de confianza. Es importante para una manada que el heredero tenga éxito en su tarea, porque garantiza que se conserve el poder económico. 

Sin embargo, las hormonas Alfa no sólo se activan siendo hijo de un Alfa y cumpliendo una cierta edad. Pueden activarse en cualquier beta que conquiste una Manada, es decir, que derrote en combate al Alfa previo de la misma, convirtiéndose así en Alfa conquistador. Este tipo de Alfa generalmente tiene un liderazgo más volátil y no es bien visto desde los círculos más tradicionales. 

Las hormonas también pueden activarse al ser reconocido un licántropo como Alfa, aun si este no es más que un simple beta u omega. El porqué de esta activación continúa siendo un misterio, pero los Alfa de este estilo son conocidos como puros, y observador por los Alfa herederos -todavía numerosa mayoría en la comunidad- con tanto recelo como curiosidad.

El mundo licántropo existe en la trastienda del mundo humano regular, sin que estos tengan mayor idea de su existencia como licántropos puesto que sin la habilidad para olerlos son bastante indistinguibles de un humano común y corriente. Participan del mundo humano a través de actividades económicas, y sacan ventaja de su organización en Manadas y pertenencia a una comunidad internacional, para obtener mayor rédito y preferencia. Constituyen básicamente una élite secreta de mucho poderío económico que, sin embargo, no participa en la actividad política humana -ya que la última vez que lo intentaron termino en un baño de sangre y mucha persecución.

En tanto organización política interna, cada país tiene su propia Mesa Alfa (organismo de deliberación y legislación constituido por todos los Alfa de un territorio, pero en el que sólo un porcentaje de los de mayor poderío ejercen voto doble) que participa así mismo de Mesas regionales, y estas a su vez de la Mesa Internacional. Estos organismos no sólo expiden certificaciones, legislan sobre intercambios económicos en el seno de la comunidad y establecen lineamientos pedagógicos, sino que además constituyen, en las pocas ocasiones llamados a cumplir esa función, la tarea de tribunal de Justicia. La mayoría de los delitos que se cometen en la comunidad, de por sí pocos, son de faltas a tratados económicos. Pero ocasionalmente llegan a los tribunales un acto de violencia de un Alfa hacia sus betas, que en caso de ser probado significa una automática eliminación de privilegios hacia el Alfa; o, los más raros e interesantes, actos de violencia de un Alfa o beta hacia otro Alfa. Estos son interesantes no sólo porque, en casos de extrema violencia, las penas pueden ser elevadísimas y llegar al destierro, sino porque es tarea de la Mesa juzgar la opinión de los betas del Alfa derrotado y conceder, si fuera necesario, las certificaciones al nuevo Alfa conquistador. 

El único delito lo suficientemente grave para que una Mesa nacional no pueda tratarlo, es el Alfacidio, pero, afortunadamente, no suceden en el mundo licántropo hace siglos. Es decir, a excepción de ese pequeño asesinato múltiple que nada tiene que ver con la historia en absoluto. Para nada.

Dentro del mundo licántropo hay distintas formas de entender la tradición y las jerarquías en las que están organizados. El recuento que yo acabo de hacer constituiría en ese mundo una visión bastante clásica y oficial, que reconoce la cuestión biológica pero propone una comprensión histórica del mundo. Una visión más biologicista tiende a ser criticada, puesto que no hay mucho que diferencie realmente a un Alfa de un beta o un omega desde el punto de vista biológico más que un pequeño misterio: el por qué de la activación de las hormonas. También, por motivos diametralmente opuestos, una visión demasiado mitológica de la historia licántropa es también condenada, en este caso porque históricamente ha servido para generar liderazgos más violentos, más luchas intermanadas y alimentar los rumores de la superioridad de ciertos Alfas por sobre otros (o mejor dicho de uno por sobre los demás). Estas posturas, afortunadamente, han sido acalladas durante los últimos siglos.

Una cierta dosis de mitología, sin embargo, es aceptada, particularmente en niños, o cuando sólo se traduce en superstición. Si bien muchos mitos se han perdido a causa de una cuidadosa censura, algunos todavía se enseñan en la escuela, se rumorean en los pasillos o se pasan de boca en boca.

Aunque no haya nada de cierto en ellos, siempre es interesante prestarles atención.


	2. Prólogo | Mamá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es el único capi de la historia al que le falta corregirle algunas cosas, más que nada rítmicas de los versos y algunos errores gramáticales/ortográficos que me quedaron pendientes. sepan disculpar, la verdad lo dejé para el final y después de terminar de corregir el monstruo de 250mil palabras medio que me di por vencida lol.  
> lo voy a hacer en algún momento! lo juro

****

_I will make you queen of everything you see,_

_I'll put you on the map,_

_I'll cure you of disease._

House of Gold (Twenty One Pilots)

 

 

 

El cielo se siente raro hoy. 

Mamá todavía no vino a cerrar las cortinas y la luna me hace cosquillas. Creo que es la nieve... ¡La luna entra por el cielo y por el piso también! Rebota en la nieve, se amontona en la ventana y parece que me caerá encima.

—¡Mamá! —llamo. Hace frío y no quiero levantarme a cerrar las cortinas.

Mamá tarda un rato en venir. Está calmando a mi hermana que llora.

Me levanto rápido, como un rayo. Tengo que pararme sobre la espalda de la cama para desatar el cordel. Cuando logro hacerlo, las cortinas caen con fuerza y tumban la lámpara y otras cosas que tenía en mi mesita.

Junto todo rápido y me meto en la cama. Hago esa cara que mamá dice que me sale tan bien: abro bien los ojos y hago de cuenta que no sé qué fue ese ruido.

Mamá se para en el marco de la puerta y me mira. Pone cara seria, pero sé que no está enojada. Puedo olerlo.

Antes de que me regañe por el ruido, me siento en la cama. Le pregunto por mi hermana.

—¿Por qué está triste?

—No está triste—dice mamá y viene a sentarse conmigo—. Sólo lloraba, está cansada.

—No, está triste—repito, pero mamá no me cree—. Puedo olerlo. Huele como cuando papá apagaba los cigarros en la nieve.

Mamá se ríe. No me cree todavía.

—¡Es cierto! —protesto—. Puedo saberlo porque ella es Alfa y yo también. Tú lo dijiste, los Alfas olemos más y mejor.

Mamá me acaricia las mejillas y eso me enoja un poco más. Pero luego habla y su voz me calma un poco: es suave y apastelada, y es como cuando las nubes tapan la luna.

—Tú y tu hermana serán Alfas, pero no lo son todavía. Son pequeños.

Me encojo de hombros. No debo decirle que se equivoca otra vez, porque me regañará. Quizá mi hermana no lo sea, pero yo sé que sí. Por eso la luna me aprieta, así.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? —dice.

 _"Me duele adentro de las manos"_  debería decirle, pero no lo hago.

—¿Crees que seré un buen Alfa?—pregunto—. ¿O que la luna se enojará conmigo, como con el Rey del cuento?

—Del  _mito_ —dice mamá. Para mí es lo mismo—. La luna sólo se enfadará si eres malo. Si te comportas, como sé que lo harás, estará de tu lado.

Sé que intenta calmarme, pero sólo me preocupa un poco más. Es que la luna me amenaza, así de brillante.

—¿Y cómo sabré si me comporto? A veces me dices que algo está mal y se siente bien.

Mamá sonríe y otra vez me enojo. No sé por qué me enojo tanto, hoy.

—Puedes preguntarme cuando dudes si estás haciendo algo incorrecto—se ríe—. Pero no te preocupes, lo sabrás.

Mamá vuelve a recostarme y aprieta las frazadas a mi costado. Me siento aprisionado y no me gusta. Sigue hablando, pero su voz no me tranquiliza ahora.

—Y cuando seas mayor, tendrás una guapísima omega que sabrá ayudarte.

¡Oh! Eso me tranquiliza un poco. 

—¡Como en el cuento! 

Finalmente olvido aquel cuento de la luna que le echa al mal rey una maldición. Estaba en uno de los libros que estudiaba, esta tarde, y desde que se puso el sol que no podía quitarlo de mi mente. Ahora, pienso en el otro, el que mamá solía leerme cuando era más pequeño.

Mamá me mira esperando algo, pero no sé qué. ¡Oh! Claro.

—Como en el  _mito_ —murmuro, avergonzado.

¡Mitos! ¡Cuentos! Es lo mismo.

—¿Puedes cantármelo otra vez? ¿Te lo acuerdas, mami?

Mamá sonríe y suspira mirando arriba. Tarda en responder, pero ya sé que va a decir.

—Sólo si te quedas quietecito y me dejas apagar la luz. 

Mamá recorre la habitación. Cierra mejor las cortinas, junta mis juguetes tirados y apaga la luz del techo. Sólo queda encendido el velador —que tiene le cobertor algo torcido, después de la caída— y éste le alumbra los pasos hasta la cama. Me acomodo a un lado, para hacerle lugar.

Mamá atenúa la luz y se acuesta sobre las frazadas. Me mira con sus ojos claros que son iguales que la luna, pero no me dan miedo.

—Es largo, ¿recuerdas? Intenta dormir mientras lo canto.  

 

·

 

 

_Cuenta la historia de un bello rey con cuatro hijos._

_La más grande sin corona se murió._

_La segunda cazó un príncipe vecino._

_Y el tercero que era fuerte se quedó._

 

_Miraba el trono cada noche ensimismado,_

_pero un día el cuarto hijo llegó._

_El cuarto era guapo y carismático._

_La reina antes de morir lo bautizó._

 

_"Serás un lobo" murmuraba en su lecho,_

_"tu nombre es Lobo" repetía y se murió._

 

_En el reino lo adoraban las doncellas._

_Lobo era amable generoso y soñador._

_Su voz tan firme que hasta los mismos comerciantes_

_perdían por él la cabeza y el honor._

 

_No fue difícil elegir al heredero:_

_el reino entero, orgulloso, festejó._

_El tercer hermano molesto y abrumado,_

_guardó silencio y en las sombras se escondió._

 

_"Tu nombre es Lobo pero el mío será El Grande._

_El trono es mío, y lo es el reino" susurró._

 

_Hubo un baile para buscar una princesa_

_que sea digna de la corona y de su amor._

_Pero Lobo buscaba algo diferente_

_y entre las mesas expectante navegó._

 

_Lo llamaba el perfume de una dama,_

_dulce y frío como flores de un jardín._

_La doncella repartía los buquetes_

_mesa en mesa, sin dejar de sonreír._

 

_Hubo algo en el tono de su risa,_

_en lo suave de sus manos al servir._

_El príncipe incapaz de resistirse_

_besó sus labios y jamás la dejó ir._

 

_Se casaron en primavera el mismo año:_

_ella de blanco, él de rojo carmesí._

_El tercero y más sombrío de los hermanos_

_fue el único incapaz de sonreír._

 

_Apretaba los puños muy frustrado,_

_y su dientes no dejaba de rechinar._

_Le dolían la aprobación del rey y el reino_

_a esa boda tan grotesca y tan carnal._

 

_Discutió con su hermano esa noche,_

_dijo "es vulgar y jamás sabrá reinar"._

_Lobo dijo que el reino sería suyo_

_y ella sólo debería acompañar,_

 

_que hacía falta en la familia un gentil,_

_que oliera a flores y no a uvas y pasteles,_

_que entendiera del reinado los problemas,_

_que no olvidara embriagado de placeres._

 

_No fueron sus explicaciones suficientes,_

_el tercero de los hermanos se marchó_

_a buscar entre los reinos vecinos_

_otra gente que entendiera su dolor._

 

_Volvió años después con varias tropas,_

_Caballeros bien armados de valor._

_Irrumpió en el palacio por la fuerza,_

_y abusando de su sangre, lo tomó._

 

_Hubo gran confusión en el castillo,_

_el tercero a los gritos proclamó_

_que el joven Lobo, sin saberlo, estaba loco,_

_que hundiría a ese reino en el horror._

 

_Expulsó del reinado a su hermano._

_Sin matarlo, él en vida lo mató:_

_Encerró en las mazmorras a su Omega,_

_del amor de su vida lo partió._

 

_Lobo vagó desconsolado por el bosque,_

_no quería la corona ni el sillón:_

_sólo quería la alegría de su pueblo_

_y el perfume de su Omega en el colchón._

 

_Pasó un mes, estaba a punto de rendirse,_

_le pesaban la soledad y el dolor,_

_pero pensó en su pueblo y en su amada_

_y humildemente a la Luna le pidió:_

 

_"Habla ya con mi hermano, tú que puedes,_

_tú que alumbras todos lados por igual,_

_dile que le regalaré la corona,_

_el sillón, el palacio y lo demás._

 

_Yo no quiero ni el prestigio ni las fiestas,_

_yo no quiero gobernar por gobernar,_

_quiero a mi Omega y su mano que es tan mía,_

_sus consejos y para mi pueblo, la paz"._

 

_"No hay nada que yo pueda decirle_

_a un hombre que no quiere escuchar,_

_pero Omega te espera" dijo Luna,_

_"y yo sé cómo tu mensaje harás llegar"._

 

_Le grabó en el cuello una palabra_

_Invisible y pesada por igual._

_Dijo "ahora tienes algo de mi magia,_

_cuando esté la Luna llena le hablarás"._

 

_Lobo esperó a que los días pasaran,_

_en Luna llena caminó incesante hasta el mar._

_Del reinado apenas se veían las luces,_

_pero Lobo no necesitó gritar._

 

_Murmuró a la marea su mensaje_

_y las olas lo llevaron sin dudar._

_No se oyeron sus palabras como gritos,_

_pero Omega supo cómo escuchar_

 

_que su rey, el único que jamás tendría,_

_estaba a salvo y extrañándola también,_

_que esperaba la señal para su vuelta,_

_que en sus manos depositaba su fe._

 

_O_ _mega era pese a todo una doncella,_

_y sus manos mejor que las demás_

_para dibujar figuras con las flores,_

_para los finos banquetes decorar._

 

_Olvidó su miedo y su tristeza,_

_con jardineras y ayudantes conversó_

_de su rey que había sido tan amable,_

_tan magnífico, tan solemne, su señor._

 

_"Vuestro rey no era más que un hombre loco"_

_dijo una de las viejas del lugar,_

_"Tú lo quieres porque ciego como estaba_

_te dio joyas, oro, ropa y vanidad"._

 

_"Yo jamás dejé mi jardín o mi cuna,_

_ve mis manos, lastimadas de trabajar,_

_yo lo amo porque es un hombre digno,_

_pero que sé que él habrá de regresar"._

 

_Llego a oídos del Gran Rey aquella charla,_

_y observó el rumor que se corrió,_

_que su reinado pronto acabaría,_

_y asustado un nuevo plan él ideó._

 

_Tomó a Omega cada noche, cada día,_

_de joyas y regalos la cubrió,_

_si lograba acallar su vocecilla,_

_la del pueblo acallaría, razonó._

 

_Pero Omega no cedía a sus regalos,_

_Respondía a sus besos con dolor._

_Los rumores en el palacio se corrían_

_del castigo, al volver Lobo, al traidor._

 

_Preocupado, el Gran Rey planeó una boda,_

_sin preocuparle que Omega tenía dueño._

_Los buquetes de la pronta reina decoraban_

_cada mesa, cada rincón, con empeño._

 

_Omega sonreía en su segunda boda,_

_y el Gran Rey relajado suspiraba,_

_pero entonces, sin dudarlo, frente a al pueblo_

_Omega dijo, sin temblar, lo que pensaba:_

 

_"Tengo esposo, tengo dueño, tengo rey,_

_de este hombre, triste y malo, nada quiero,_

_si por negarle mi mano seré muerta,_

_¡qué así sea! no quiero ver la caída de este reino"._

 

_Lobo estaba camuflado entre la gente,_

_esperando, angustiado, su momento._

_La más pequeña distracción le serviría_

_para darle al Falso Rey un escarmiento._

 

_Pero las palabras de Omega alborotaron_

_a su hermano, a sus guardias y caballeros._

_Uno tomó a la novia brutalmente_

_y puso el filo de la navaja en su cuello._

 

_"¡Si quiere morir, que así sea, no me importa!"_

_dijo el Gran Rey a los gritos, altanero,_

_"Que se sepa que este Rey acabará_

_con quien se atreva a enfrentarlo, no tengo miedo"._

 

_Lobo aulló por su Omega desesperado,_

_"¡Ahí está!", "¡Agárrenlo!", "¡Qué no escape!"._

_Los guardias de los brazos lo tomaron,_

_y miraron al Gran Rey expectantes._

 

_"Eres mi hermano" dijo el Rey, "no pude matarte._

_Creí que el bosque te ayudaría a mejorar._

_Pero veo que sigues loco y lo lamento,_

_esta vez tu vida no he de perdonar"._

 

_"No estoy loco más que de amor por Omega,_

_y de deseo por a mi pueblo proteger,_

_pero si debo morir que así sea_

_sólo ruego, deja ir a mi mujer"._

 

_El Gran Rey creyó que lo había derrotado._

_Soltó a Omega que a brazos de Lobo corrió._

_Ahogada en llantos susurró cuanto lo amaba,_

_y sin quererlo de flores lo perfumó._

 

_Lobo buscó una ultima vez sus suaves labios,_

_mirándola, sólo una cosa le pidió:_

_"Se feliz, ten cuidado, pero sé mía"_

_en su oído sollozando susurró._

 

_"Lo hubiese sido, viva o muerta, hasta casada,_

_todo es tuyo de mi cuerpo, hasta mi voz_

_y son tuyos los productos de mis manos_

_y los buquetes que decoran este salón._

 

_No podría ser de otro aunque quisiera,_

_no querría quererlo así si es que pudiera,_

_es mi vida la única cosa que tengo_

_y hasta eso te daré para que tengas._

 

_Máteme, mi Falso Rey, yo se lo ruego,_

_así no faltaré a Lobo mi palabra._

_Ser feliz sin él conmigo yo no puedo,_

_Terminaré de algún árbol yo colgada"._

 

_"¡Basta, Omega! No morirás, ni tú, ni él"_

_dijo uno de los tantos caballeros._

_Desenfundó sin dudarlo su espada_

_y apuntó al Falso Rey sin rodeos,_

 

_"No perteneces ni a ese trono ni a este reino,_

_si así fuera, Falso Rey, lo lamento_

_pero dejaré atrás mi familia y mi bandera,_

_seguiré a Lobo a fundar un nuevo Reino"._

 

_"Dice bien, mi señor, el caballero"_

_dijo un guardia, junto a Omega, vacilando._

_"Tendrá sangre de su padre en las venas,_

_pero ni su bondad ni su mando ha heredado"._

 

_"Deje ir al Rey Lobo y a su Reina"_

_pidió un gentil invitado muy modesto._

_A los gritos entre el público se oyó:_

_"Váyase Usted, Falso Rey, de nuestro pueblo"._

 

_Los guardias dejaron ir a la pareja._

_Lobo y Omega a un abrazo sucumbieron._

_Por las voces, y los gritos él sabía_

_lo que allí en verdad estaba ocurriendo._

 

_"Debo ir, vida mía, con mi pueblo"_

_murmuró al ver que ella ya no lo soltaba._

_Separaron sus manos lentamente_

_y ella corrió escaleras arriba por su espada._

 

_El Falso Rey coleccionaba tesoros,_

_y así como a Omega tenía encerrada_

_en un baúl del dormitorio, bajo llave,_

_de Lobo armas y trajes él guardaba._

 

_Al bajar con la espada de su amado,_

_Encontró que no era necesario:_

_El pueblo entero el lugar había irrumpido_

_para echar al Falso Rey del Palacio._

 

_"Vete ya, hermano mío" dijo Lobo,_

_"Llévate tu vida y tus secuaces contigo"._

_"No seas ingenuo" respondió él, avergonzado,_

_"Eso hice, y aquí estoy, arrepentido._

 

_Debí matarte cuando estabas asustado,_

_a ti y a ella cuando los creían locos"._

_"No tengo miedo" respondió Lobo orgulloso,_

_"Pues si estoy loco por lo menos no estoy solo._

 

_"No queda aquí ya nadie que te quiera._

_Yo ya he olvidado los recuerdos de mi infancia._

_No has hecho nada por el reino que despierte_

_entre mi pueblo la nostalgia o la añoranza._

 

_Yo no volví por mi sangre o porque quise,_

_volví a cuidar de mi reino y de mi amada_

_Serán cuidados. Por ellos no te preocupes._

_¡Vete ya! Tu vida ha sido perdonada"._

 

·

 

Mamá lleva un rato pensando que me quedé dormido. Lo sé porque canta bien bajito, como si no le importara si yo escucho. Quizá debería hacer de cuenta que es así, para que vaya a acostarse: mañana tendremos un largo día. Pero la luna sigue sintiéndose rara y no quiero quedarme solo todavía.

—Mami —digo y abro los ojos otra vez.

Ella me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla.

—¿En qué piensas, que no puedes dormir?

No lo sé, en verdad. No es lo que pienso, pero cómo me siento. Es difícil de explicar y no quiero asustarla. 

—¿Tendré una omega también?

—Claro que sí —dice y sonríe a lo ancho, como cuando jugábamos esta mañana con ella y mi hermana—, y será muy bonita, te lo dije.

—No me importa que sea bonita —le digo—. Quiero que sea buena y fiel, como Omega del cuen... Del mito.

Mamá sonríe felicitándome sin decirlo, por usar la palabra correcta esta vez. Yo sonrío también.

—¿Cómo supo Lobo que era ella su omega? 

—Porque olía a flores, ¿no escuchaste?

Frunzo el ceño, y niego con la cabeza. Todas las chicas que conozco huelen a flores. Usan perfumes fuertes que no me gustan, y nunca quise que alguna de ellas fuera mía.

—¿Si una chica huele a flores entonces debe ser mi omega? —pregunto, algo triste.

—No, bebé —Se ríe—. A Lobo le gustaba Omega porque olía a flores, es decir, a que trabajaba en el jardín. Tú deberás buscar a alguien que huela a todo lo que quieras... Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande.

Parece complicado, pero no quiero que mamá piense que seré un mal Alfa, así que sólo asiento y sonrío otra vez. Mami bosteza y se me pega el bostezo a la garganta también.

—Es hora de dormir, lobito —dice, y me besa la frente—. Deja de angustiarte por cosas de grandes. Todavía falta para que tengas que ocuparte de esas cosas.

—Es que quiero ser un buen Alfa, uno muy poderoso y fuerte.

—Y bueno —ríe mamá y cuando se levanta vuelve a acomodarme las frazadas a los costados—. Recuerda ser un buen Alfa también.

—Seré el mejor y cuidaré de ti y de mi hermana —le prometo—, de ustedes y de mi omega.

La luna se siente rara, pero yo seré bueno y se pondrá de mi lado. Ya no le tengo miedo a su luz pálida y fría.

—¿Lo juras? —dice mamá, y apenas me da tiempo de asentir antes de apagar la suave luz del velador.

—Lo juro.


	3. PRIMER ARCO

Harry llega a Lykos-River dispuesto a demostrar que puede ser un gran Alfa e independizarse del liderazgo de su padre. Tiene una manada humilde pero un apellido importante, y su mayor preocupación por el momento es subir de Status en la Universidad. 

Tener un omega a una edad tan joven no estaba en sus planes, pero a veces el destino es curioso, así.

 


	4. I | Lykos-River

_Take this seed, take this spade,_

_take this dream of a better day._

_take your time, build a home,_

_build a place where we all can belong._

Every Age (José González)

 

 

—Es un tipo duro, Dalaras.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras sobre la Universidad de Lykos-River que Desmond había dicho en la primera cena familiar después de que la carta de aceptación llegara, y dejaron en Harry una profunda impresión. Que Desmond, con su frialdad y dureza, pensara que era duro, significaba que debía serlo.

Sin embargo, horas más tarde, en el caserón, mientras tomaban la última taza de té del día, Anne lo había desestimado por completo.

—Es sólo un poco tradicional, es todo. Y tú eres un jovencito tradicional que dejará en él una perfecta impresión.

—Tan tradicional como me criaste —había respondido Harry, arqueando las cejas.

Tan tradicional como una omega discutiendo la opinión de su Alfa a sus espaldas podía serlo, quería decir. Anne sólo había apretado los labios y terminado su taza de té en silencio.

En verdad, Harry  _era_ un Alfa tradicional. Había heredado las hormonas de su padre, conocía en profundidad los códigos y la etiqueta y, pese a haber sido un estudiante promedio, había cumplido sus estudios en uno de los pocos colegios licántropos de Inglaterra. No le importaba la tradición, pero sabía que debía respetarla. Si toda la dureza de Dalaras residía en su importancia por la tradición, Harry creía poder manejarlo.

Su mamá había querido acompañarlo de todas formas. Probablemente pesaba en ella más la nostalgia anticipada y el viaje, que "presentarlo en nombre de su padre", como había dicho. Harry adoraba pasar tiempo con su madre, pero había hecho sólo eso todo el verano. 

Sobre todo, Harry era un Alfa y tenía una rica manada que conservar y expandir. Había sesenta y seis miembros de la manada de su padre en la Universidad de Lykos-River, once menos de los que había en Oxford, donde Harry había tenido una reunión unos días antes de viajar a Estados Unidos. Pese a que Harry había considerado una victoria lograr que un 40% de la manada en Oxford optara por moverse a su manada, un porcentaje así en Lykos-River sería patético: Oxford había sido acerca de expectativas, lealtad y política; Lykos-River sería acerca liderazgo. ¿Y qué clase de líder llega a la Universidad acompañado por su mamá? 

Anne había tenido que morderse la lengua para no insistir una vez que Desmond apoyó la decisión de Harry, pero se había asegurado de que viajara con Ellie a Estados Unidos, quien era algo así como una extensión de ella. Así como el Alfa de una Manada designaba betas como delegados en lugares estratégicos, Anne se había asegurado de que Harry tuviera en su vida una amiga sensata que mantuviera sus pies en la tierra.

 

El camino al campus desde Lander, Wyoming, era mucho más bonito, largo y engorroso de lo que Ellie y Harry se imaginaron cuando salieron un poco tarde del Hotel esa mañana. Era domingo, y a ninguno los esperaban clases o tenían prisa por desempacar, pero el delegado de su padre (y mejor amigo de Harry) en Lykos-River había accedido a organizar una reunión con el resto de la manada a las diez de la mañana. Cuando la mesera les ofreció rellenarles el café, el clima de la montaña los tenía tan destemplados y el café estaba tan delicioso, que habían decidido quedarse unos minutos más. 

Eran apenas unos pocos kilómetros, ¡cuarenta minutos deberían ser tiempo más que suficiente para llegar! 

Debería, si no fuera porque las organizaciones licántropas se esmeraban en hacer toda entrada a sus instituciones inaccesibles por protección, detalle que Harry realmente debería haber considerado siendo que era política internacional desde hacía al menos varios siglos. 

Un conductor experto, conocedor del camino, se bastaría de su memoria para esquivar los pozos por reacción mecánica y sin bajar la velocidad, pero Harry no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. En su defensa, pensaba Harry, los pozos y las raíces estaban allí deliberadamente, pero el barro era producto de nada más que una larga y excepcional temporada de lluvias. Demasiado para el bonito auto descapotable que Harry había rentado, de todas formas.

Ellie estaba en su celular, apenas corriendo los ojos azules de la pantalla para observar algún pájaro desconocido, o ajustar —ya sin éxito— la radio. Parecía inmutable a la crisis de nervios sucediendo a un asiento de distancia de ella, pero así era Ellie de todas formas. Tenía la misma edad que Harry, apenas un par de semanas más joven. Su familia se había unido a la manada poco antes de que él iniciara el colegio secundario, y su padre había considerado pertinente que un beta de la edad de Harry asistiera con él a la escuela. Si bien otros betas de la manada estarían en el mismo internado, ellos eran mayores, y Harry nunca había sido particularmente intimidante cuando era niño. 

Ellie resultó ser triplemente fantástica para él: su sobriedad lo envestía sin mayor esfuerzo de un aire solemne, su inteligencia lo había sacado de más de un apuro académico y, sobre todo, su corazón gigante y la risa que se le escapaba a borbotones aunque intentara contenerla, la había hecho presa fácil de Niall y, por consecuencia, los tres se habían vuelto excelentes amigos. Desde el año anterior, cuando Niall partió a estudiar a Lykos-River, los dos se habían vuelto sencillamente inseparables. La noticia de la nueva beca de Ellie en la Universidad, esta vez por mérito propio y no por preocupaciones de la manada sobre el heredero, habían aliviado a Harry tanto como lo habían alegrado. Había mucho de ella que admiraba. Daba buenos consejos, sabía cuándo ser firme y cuando delicada, y poseía numerosos atributos que la volverían una beta invaluable para su manada: inteligencia, picardía, temple y mordacidad. Sin embargo, sus habilidades de copiloto no parecían estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Harry miraba el reloj satelital en los controles del auto, y la ruta frente a él, sin rastros de la Universidad, y se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

—Cálmate —dijo Ellie—. Eres el Alfa. No es como si fueran a empezar sin ti.

—Quiero causar una buena impresión —murmuró entre dientes, algo molesto por el tono casual con el que hablaba del día más importante de su vida.

—No causarás una buena impresión si hueles a estrés —retrucó.

Harry suspiró y no habló más. Era un buen punto. Los betas no se caracterizaban por tener un excelente sentido del olfato, pero el perfume de un Alfa era lo suficientemente intenso para ser percibido por ellos. El problema era que no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto. Pensar en que estresarse arruinaría la reunión, sólo lograba estresarlo más. "Cosas oportunas que decirle a un Alfa en apuros" no parecía ser una habilidad de Ellie tampoco.

 

Cuando finalmente llegaron al campus, no había nadie en la entrada más que el vigilante de turno y el delegado de su padre, Niall, a quien Harry no había desde año nuevo. Se lo veía algo más delgado y muscular que entonces, pero Harry apostaría a que lo que notaba diferente en él debían ser al menos dos tonos en la tintura rubia.

Estacionó dificultosamente, todavía un poco molesto por la conversación en el auto y algo indignado por la falta de recibimiento de su manada —la de su padre, técnicamente. El cabello de Niall delataba que estaba recién salido de la cama, y su expresión campante que no veía nada malo en aquel paupérrimo recibimiento.

—¡Harry! —Lo saludó extendiendo los brazos, y cuando lo apretó bien fuerte, intentando (sin éxito) alzarlo, el Alfa no pudo evitar olvidar el mal humor y reír—. Relájate, colega; ya conoces a todo el mundo.

—Los conozco como pares, no como líder —explicó. Ellie suspiró mientras se acercaba a ellos para saludar a Niall también—. ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí, de todas formas?

—Oh, eso —Niall corrió la mirada de Ellie apenas por un segundo, para responderle—: No tenemos autorización para reuniones o algo así —dijo casualmente, y volvió la vista a la rubia—, ¿Cómo has estado? No te veo desde el año pasado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry se apresuró a interrumpirlos. Ellie rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tenemos autorización? Los Alfas pueden disponer del campus libremente siempre y cuando no haya actividades y se avise con dos semanas de anticipación.  _Estudié el reglamento._

—Sí, acerca de eso... No estás matriculado como Alfa.

—¡¿Qué?!

Era como su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad. Era un sueño recurrente desde pequeño: Harry se veía dispuesto a hablar frente a sus betas, pero todos lucían extrañados hasta que finalmente uno le preguntaba quién era y por qué dirigía la reunión si no olía a Alfa. Bueno, ahora olía a Alfa —a un Alfa estresado, pero a un Alfa al fin y al cabo—, pero según la Universidad era tan solo un beta más.

Niall se separó de Ellie para palmear dramáticamente los hombros a modo de consuelo.

—No es tan grave, sólo tienes que llevarle los certificados de la Mesa Europea al rector y harán el registro oficial. Hablé con Administración. Si presentas todo mañana, podremos hacer la reunión el jueves. Nadie quiere reunirse un domingo de todas formas; no cuando la noche anterior fue Luna Llena.

—Supongo... —suspiró—. ¿Cuáles son nuestros planes hoy, entonces?

Niall se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que quieras,  _jefe_. ¿Comer algo? ¿Recorrer el campus? ¿Ir a nadar al río?

—Voto por los tres —dijo Ellie.

Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para explicar que eso no era una democracia.

—Está bien por mí.

 

Harry sabía por Desmond que Lykos-River había sido fundada durante la segunda mitad del siglo XVI, pero lo hubiese notado de todas formas al ver el campus. No sólo por la arquitectura colonial en el frente del rectorado, sino por detalles conservadores que mostraban que había sido construida respetando cada recomendación del Tratado del Secreto. 

El campus estaba perfectamente rodeado por rejas y muros, y estos por un cordón de altísimos pinos, y el único camino allí era confuso y sinuoso, para mantener el lugar seguro de visitas indeseadas. No es que Harry no entendiera la importancia de conservar la comunidad licántropa alejada de la humana, porque la transmisión era fácil y la historia había demostrado que menor número de licántropos significaba mayor paz y seguridad para ellos, pero todo el asunto de estar absolutamente aislados sonaba un poco exagerado. Debería bastar con la protección que les otorgaba el Estado mismo: un pase libre político que protegía a alumnos y profesores por igual de los registros legales de Lander y otros pueblos cercanos. Esos acuerdos obtenidos por la comunidad licántropa habían bastado en Europa. 

Quizás era sólo el cansancio del viaje hablando.

Niall los guió hasta los dormitorios. No paraba de hablar sobre fiestas secretas, tradiciones antiguas y pasadizos al bosque. Harry debería ser el Alfa responsable que le preguntara en qué momento tenía tiempo para estudiar, pero no había nadie allí para juzgarlo por escuchar tan maravillado como Ellie sus incansables relatos.

Dejaron el equipaje en sus respectivos dormitorios (el de Harry junto al que Ellie compartiría con otra chica) y se prepararon para ir al río.

—¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? —preguntó Harry, todavía algo mareado, mientras Ellie se cambiaba.

—Tercer piso, nos movieron allí el año pasado, junto a la manada Payne —explicó—, pero no había lugar para más gente así que tú, Ellie, y chicos de otras manadas quedan en la planta baja junto a los Furriel.

 _Furriel_. ¿Dónde había escuchado aquel apellido? Sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lado, pero no creía haber oído a Gemma mencionarlo, o haberlo visto en algún evento de esos a los que lo llevaba su padre.

—Furriel... ¿Segundo o tercero? —preguntó, intentando que Niall le refrescara la memoria. 

Quizá había oído a Anne hablar de sus padres. Todas las manadas en Europa se conocían entre ellas, al fin de cuentas.

—Primero —dijo Niall—, no es heredero. Es el que conquistó a la manada de Castelar.

Oh,  _ese_  Furriel. Niall debió haber leído algo en sus expresiones.

—Sí, no es el tipo más relajado de todos —explicó. Harry arqueó las cejas en un gesto sabiondo: los Alfas conquistadores nunca lo eran—. Entró tarde a la Uni, porque no estaba muy acomodado antes de desterrar al viejo. Creo que se especializa en leyes y se toma muy en serio todo el asunto. Pero su manada lo adora.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Probablemente sería más sencillo tener una buena relación con su manada cuando compartiera piso con ellos y le dejaran organizar reuniones para discutir actividades. Eso, claro, cuando tuviera una manada a la que llamar suya. Teóricamente, 46 miembros de la manada de su padre en Oxford habían asegurado ser leales a Harry, pero eso no diría mucho sobre su liderazgo si no lograba convencer a otros tantos en Lykos-River de que hicieran lo mismo.

Nadie le había explicado lo terrorífico que era eso, cuando era niño. En la escuela de Manchester le habían hablado de buenos modales y etiqueta licántropa, y sobre cómo reprimir ciertas emociones para no dejarse llevar por explosiones hormonales, y aunque le habían explicado que llegaría un momento en que debería pararse frente a los betas de su padre, muchos de ellos mayores que él, e intentar convencerlos de que podría llevar una manada igual o mejor que la suya sabiendo que muchos lo veían todavía como un niño, no habían procurado decir lo pequeño que un Alfa podía sentirse cuando todavía no tiene una manada propia. Por eso, quizás, había sido tan importante para él asistir a Lykos-River. Desmond insistía sobre el prestigio de la institución y su tradición histórica, pero Harry sólo pensaba en que allí estaban Niall y Ellie, y que una manada con dos betas allí era mejor que una de 46 betas del lado correcto del atlántico.

—No te preocupes demasiado por eso —dijo Niall mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros—, el Festival de Otoño es en un mes y se reorganizan los cuartos. Mientras tanto puedes dormir en el nuestro si no quieres estar solo... Claro, si no te molesta mezclarte con la plebe.

Harry le dio un amistoso codazo que hizo a Niall reír bien fuerte.

Sería como cuando eran pequeños, y Harry lo invitaba a pasar unos días en el Caserón. Nunca había encontrado otra persona con la que pudiera divertirse tanto sólo hablando, por horas.

—Será como nuestras pijamadas —dijo Niall—, pero con menos de mí mirando a Gemma embobado.

Harry rió bien fuerte y todo el estrés que venía acumulando desde que había salido del hotel esa mañana comenzó a dispersarse. Definitivamente Lykos-River había sido una buena idea.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Gemma?

Harry rodó los ojos.

 

 

 

Todas las personas que no estaban en el campus, estaban bañándose en el río, aparentemente. El día ni siquiera estaba tan caluroso, pero Niall decía que era más bien que estaba soleado y que era el primer fin de semana en el campus después de las vacaciones. Muchos se voltearon a ver cuando llegaron —probablemente sorprendidos por el aroma del nuevo Alfa—, y algo en las miradas curiosas obligó a Harry a sonreír, mientras caminaba entre la gente. Se sentía poderoso.

No duró mucho, porque apenas reconoció entre la gente a chicos de la manada de su padre, todo su papel de Alfa imponente se vio desmoronado. Lo tiraron al río, entre risas y comentarios acerca del hijo pródigo, y el agua helada hizo a Harry sentirse pequeño (literalmente). Estaba haciendo tanto esfuerzo por no sonreír mientras los más grandes le daban coscorrones, que terminó haciendo esa cara de la que Niall se burlaba desde que lo había conocido.

Harry había pensado en Niall y Ellie cuando accedió ir a Lykos-River, pero no había pensado en Oliver, el ex novio de su hermana, que conocía sus secretos más vergonzosos y no tenía problema en contarlos con nostálgica ternura. Harry sólo lo perdonaba porque sentía cariño por él, y quizás un poco de lástima: él y Gemma se habían amado mucho, y era trágico el modo en que todo tuvo que terminar entre ellos. Podía soportar un par de coscorrones extras si eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

Se quedaron en el río hasta bien pasado el mediodía, sólo conversando de cómo estaban las cosas en Londres y de la reunión frustrada de más temprano. Harry hablaba tanto como podía de los planes que tenía para su estadía en Lykos-River, y de lo importante que sería forjar un eslabón decente a la dinastía, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a discutir política en ese momento. Comieron unas hamburguesas que Niall preparó, hablaron de los profesores, los dormitorios, y las otras manadas del campus, y Harry se sintió más cercano a ellos entonces que antes cuando intentaba convencerlos. Quizá no había sido tan malo que se cancelara la reunión después de todo.

—¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no presentarte a otros Alfas al llegar a un lugar —dijo alguien a su espalda, con un claro acento americano.

Era el primero que escuchaba desde esa mañana en el hotel, considerando que todos en su manada eran británicos (o irlandeses).

Harry se volteó algo molesto, envalentonado por lo poderoso que se sentía rodeado de los suyos. Al ver a Julian Standford de pie detrás de él, imponente con sus abdominales marcados y expresión sobria, no pudo controlar que su metafórica cola se le metiera entre las piernas. Ojalá sus betas no pudieran oler  _eso_. Ojalá Standford no pudiera olerlo tampoco.

Julian era el único hijo de la dinastía Standford, famosa manada norteamericana conocida por sus exitosos negocios en la industria del acero y una de las pocas que todavía respetaba rigurosamente el contrato omega clásico. El padre de Julian había tomado un Alfa de una manada europea como omega, y lo había hecho su abuela antes que él, y así hasta Standford I, cuyos rumores de cómo había obtenido su liderazgo eran diversos y terroríficos. El rumor tradicional decía que sencillamente había sido reconocido por una manada debilitada después de las guerras intermanadas, pero las malas lenguas comentaban que, enfurecido porque un Alfa había tomado a su amante para marcarla como omega en la luna llena de marzo, lo había matado, conquistando su manada, sólo para descubrir que era demasiado tarde puesto que ella había sido marcada ya. Ambos rumores eran incomprobables, porque los registros sobre Alfas y sus manadas no habían comenzado a realizarse estrictamente hasta el siglo XX, pero fuera cual fuera la verdad, lo cierto era que Standford se mostraba portador de una historia imponente, junto a los tres betas que lo acompañaban, erguidos y resueltos. Observando su dinámica, era claro que a ninguno de ellos se les cruzaría por la cabeza hundir a su Alfa en el agua y darle coscorrones.

Harry se puso de pie porque es lo que todo buen Alfa haría. Fingió seguridad al extender la mano, y actuó como si no notara lo pesado de su perfume —firme y amargo, como café— ni lo pequeño que se sentía frente a él. Standford era altísimo.

—Lo siento, no veía a mi manada en meses —dijo, y por dentro rogó que ninguno de los suyos sintiera la necesidad de aclarar que no eran de su manada, todavía—. Julian, ¿verdad?

El chico le devolvió un apretón firme que lo tambaleó suavemente.

—Y tú debes ser el famoso Harry Styles. Inteligente movimiento unirte a la Universidad un año antes de que yo me vaya. Mejor que no escuche que estás coqueteando con mis betas el año próximo. No es una competencia justa cuando tú tienes acento inglés.

Harry no supo por qué lo hizo: quizás se había vuelto a embriagar por la atención respetuosa de sus betas a la conversación, quizás había algo hostil en el casual comentario de Standford... Quizás era socialmente inepto. Por el motivo que fuera, dijo:

—Bah, las compañías de tu padre son más persuasivas que mi acento.

Lamentó las palabras apenas soltaron sus labios. Los tres betas que acompañaban a Standford fruncieron el ceño, y aunque el rostro del Alfa era indescifrable, su perfume y su mirada delataban que estaba terriblemente ofendido. Harry todavía estaba pensando en cómo salvar esa situación, cuando Standford finalmente se acercó otro paso a él y respondió.

—No puedes comprar liderazgo —explicó, su voz profunda monótona y ligeramente espeluznante, aunque ni siquiera estaba utilizando el vozarrón—, no puedes heredarlo tampoco. Lo aprenderás pronto.

Después de decir eso, sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, dio media vuelta y se perdió, seguido por los betas que le dedicaron a él y a Niall —quien se había parado a su lado ni bien Harry había accidentalmente declarado la guerra— una mirada siniestra.

El irlandés esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos antes de sentarlo arrastrándolo por la muñeca.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? Los Standford son la manada más numerosa del campus y ahora todos van a odiarnos. Tengo clases toda la semana con, como, ocho de ellos —exclamó señalando en la dirección por la que Standford y sus betas se habían perdido.

Harry sintió el instinto por disculparse. Niall siempre había sabido cómo ganar lo más suave de él, desde pequeños. Pero Standford tenía razón: las hormonas podrían ser hereditarias, pero no el liderazgo. Si se disculpaba con sus betas quizá podría ser su mejor amigo, ganar un poco de simpatía... Pero no podría ser su líder.

—Nosotros seremos la manada más numerosa antes de que termine el año —dijo.

Niall sostuvo su mirada, inescrutable. Ellie, todavía en el agua, apretó los labios y resopló. El resto de la manada, guardaba respetuoso silencio, sin correr la mirada de ellos.

Una chica, sentada unos metros más allá, cerca del río, habló, levantando la voz. Tenía acento americano también, y cabello anaranjado como el fuego y se había acercado al grupo para hablar con Oliver. Era muy bonita.

—Bueno, yo creo que estuvo bien —dijo—, tipos como Julian creen que pueden tratar a todos como súbditos. Incluso a otros Alfas. Hiciste bien en hacerte respetar.

—Sí —dijo Oliver, mientras el ambiente en aquel rincón del bosque se relajaba nuevamente—, vino a ti con toda su actitud, "debes saludar cuando llegas a un lugar". No puedes dejarte pisotear así.

Harry sonrió, asintiendo suavemente. No necesitaba la aprobación de sus betas para todos sus actos, pero en ese momento, honestamente, lo tranquilizaba un poco. Miró a la chica de recién.

—Soy Harry —se presentó.

Ella sonrió, con cara de "oí toda tu conversación, sé quién eres", pero en vez de decir eso, sólo se presentó también.

—Jessie. Jessie Cameron

Harry no pudo evitar notar que no llevaba el perfume de ninguna manada encima.

 

Al final del día, sin estar registrado como un Alfa en la Universidad, a pesar de no haber hecho su reunión, y aunque se había seudo-peleado con el imponente Standford, Harry era el líder indiscutible de los 36 miembros de su flamante manada. Cada uno de los ellos, excepto Ellie y Niall, se había acercado a él en algún momento de la tarde, para darle sus razones por las que se quedaban con él.

Harry se sentía un poco más poderoso después de cada charla, y para cuando los tres amigos volvían al campus, caminando entre los árboles, alumbrados a través de las hojas por una casi luna llena que ya empezaba a oscurecerse, estaba convencido de que el jueves, cuando tuvieran la planificada reunión, terminaría por convencer a los demás.

 

 

 

Harry salió a dar una vuelta esa noche, a solas. En parte quería descansar de la agradable pero intensa compañía de su mejor amigo, pero sobre todo quería descargar la adrenalina acumulada del día y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. La luna se veía grande y bonita desde los dormitorios, y a Harry siempre lo había tranquilizado eso cuando estaba preocupado.

Desde pequeño, cuando Anne le leía cuentos de un anticuado libro que algún Alfa le había regalado, Harry solía convencerse de que cada uno de esos relatos eran ciertos, y que la luna le daría poderes siempre que los necesitara. Era su mito favorito, el del rey ambicioso y desconsiderado con su pueblo, a quien la luna castigaba con un inmenso poder: tendría fuerza y vigor, pero atraería enemigos, puesto que quien lo asesinara se quedaría con él. Anne se lo leía para explicarle sobre los Alfas conquistadores, y aquel modo de convertirse en líder derrotando a otro Alfa, pero a Harry siempre le había gustado otra parte del relato. Cómo quién termina derrotando al rey es su mismo hijo, preocupado por el bienestar del pueblo, y cómo era la luna misma quien bajaba del cielo con ese don, que era a la vez un castigo. Ahora, era lo suficientemente grande para comprender que se trataban de simples mitos y que la luna no era una pálida mujer cuidándolo desde el cielo, pero todavía no podía evitar sentir que algo en él cambiaba —se hacía más fuerte—, cuando su blanca luz lo rodeaba.

No era el único que había tenido la idea de pasear bajo la luna. El camino entre la biblioteca y el campo principal estaba atestado de parejas disfrutando la noche. Quizás, pensó Harry, sería tonto pensar en la luna como una bellísima mujer, pero la influencia del astro sobre los licántropos era indudable. Harry podía oler en el aire el deseo y la ansiedad, pero aun si fuera beta y no pudiera percibirlo, vería el sinfín de enamorados tomándose las manos y susurrándose al oído.

Algo habían explicado sus profesoras en el secundario, cuando daban clases de educación sexual. No recordaba los detalles. Era algo sobre como la luna llena alteraba las glándulas licántropas y que por eso los sentimientos románticos se exaltaban, logrando que hasta pareciera razonable follar sin condón y planificar una vida juntos. El lema era: "no hagas nada en luna llena que no harías un día nublado", e iba especialmente para los Alfa que cargaban las hormonas más fuertes y la responsabilidad de no abusar del poder que tenían sobre los demás. Harry estaba seguro de que habían explicado el porqué de ese efecto de la luna en ellos, pero todo lo que asía en el recuerdo era lo jodidamente extraño que se sentía tener profesoras advirtiéndole que no deje embarazada a ninguna niña cuando todo lo que él quería hacer era besuquearse con el beta guapo un año mayor.

Harry sentía las hormonas. Sabía que olía diferente, que se comportaba diferente, que pensaba diferente, pero lo demás —las ansias, la irracionalidad pasional, el romanticismo— no había tenido nunca con quién ponerlo a prueba. Harry era gay, esa era la cuestión. Y quizá era más fácil serlo ahora que hacía décadas, porque era el Siglo XXI y podías acostarte con quien quieras, y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera... Pero Harry era un Alfa, y un Alfa no debía sólo acostarse con alguien: debía procrear, dejar descendencia. Enamorarse era sólo un agradable detalle extra que Harry todavía no sabía si llegaría a experimentar.

Era demasiado joven para pensar qué quería hacer con esa información: si guardarla, decirla, o esconderla hasta de sí mismo. Tenía opciones, lo suyo no era una condena. No era el primer, ni sería el último Alfa gay en la historia, y siempre podía tener un omega al que amar y luego marcar otra de buena familia para tener hijos, como muchos hacían. Es sólo que algo de eso sonaba cruel, aunque no sabía del todo por qué. No tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora, de todas formas. La mayoría de los Alfa no tenían hijos hasta terminada la Universidad; tenía cinco años para tomar una decisión. Por el momento, dejaría que la luna lo bañara con su pacífica claridad, se concentraría en su manada y su futuro, y el resto de las cosas se acomodarían por su cuenta. Quizá.

Harry había caminado tanto mientras pensaba que había terminado por acercarse al laboratorio. Ni las parejitas andaban por allí, probablemente porque era uno de los edificios mejor iluminados. Estaba a punto de comenzar a volver, antes de que terminara perdiéndose por los recovecos del campus, cuando escuchó un golpe sórdido como de chapas.

No supo del todo qué lo guió; instinto, quizá. Rodeó el edificio buscando la fuente de aquel sonido: bajo los faroles de la puerta de emergencia, un tipo tomaba por el cuello de la camiseta a otro, empujándolo contra el portón. Ese era el ruido que había oído.

—¡Hey! —gritó, tan grave y dominante como pudo hacerlo.

El más alto de los dos soltó al otro, antes de girarse hacia él y gruñir. Tenía una tupida melena oscura y ojos marrones que parecían negros cuando las hormonas lo abordaban. Y Harry aparentemente no era tan intimidante sin todos sus betas detrás.

Continuó caminando hacia ellos de todas formas. No puedes heredar el liderazgo, pero puedes fingirlo hasta obtenerlo.

—Déjalo en paz —dijo, todavía con voz grave.

El otro chico, el más pequeño, se acomodó el cuello de la camiseta mientras le fruncía el ceño. Perfecto. Podía entender que no logre intimidar al obvio Alfa al que acababa de gritarle, pero su vozarrón ni siquiera lograba dominar al ojiazul al que acaba de salvar de una golpiza.

El tipo más alto no dijo nada. Apenas si hizo el gesto de levantar la cabeza para olerlo mejor.

—¿Styles? —dijo, con voz ronca. No era ni siquiera vozarrón Alfa, y era escalofriante. Quizá era el porte del tipo, ancho en los hombros, y tan alto como Harry—, ¿eres el nuevo Alfa?

Quizá era su acento español.

Harry asintió.

—Furriel —lo saludó, diplomático.

El tipo soltó una carcajada ante el forzado intento de Harry por sonar solemne.

—Puedes llamarme Elián —dijo, acomodándose el saco—. No te preocupes, sé que tengo una fama, pero no voy por ahí atacando Alfas —explicó y antes de caminar hacia Harry, le dedicó una mirada al otro muchacho que estaba cargada de algo que no era fácil de describir. Furriel extendió la mano hacia Harry y él respondió tan firme como supo hacerlo—. Eso es, claro, si no me provocan.

Era realmente "perfecto". Harry se preguntaba si sus betas encontrarían su segundo conflicto intermanada tan encantador como el primero.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondió.

Furriel sólo soltó su apretón y volvió la mirada al otro chico con un gesto amenazante. Después fingió una nueva reverencia a Harry y se alejó por el sendero principal, dejándolos solos. Harry siguió sus pasos con la mirada, y cuando finalmente se volvió hacia el extraño, él se sonreía de un modo que era, honestamente, humillante.

—De nada —dijo Harry, indignado.

El chico de ojos azules sólo rió, bien fuerte y molesto.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda,  _Styles_ —dijo lo último imitando severamente el tono de Furriel—. Puedo cuidarme solo.

—No lo parecía —retrucó Harry, cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a que el muchacho terminara de acomodarse, así podía acompañarlo de vuelta a los dormitorios o a donde fuera que esté yendo.

—Es la luna, o algo así —comentó sin mirarlo—. El idiota cree que puede convencerme de unirme a su manada, y cuando la luna está llena, las hormonas le dicen que la intimidación lo llevará a algún lado.

El muchacho se acomodó el flequillo con un casual movimiento, y luego comenzó a caminar, por donde Furriel se había ido. Harry caminó a su lado.

—Deberías decirle a tu Alfa que intervenga —razonó, porque él estaba seguro que no permitiría que traten a sus betas de ese modo.

El chico rió nuevamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban reflejando la luna como chispas y cuando lo miró —otra vez aquella expresión tan humillante—, Harry sintió un perfume algodonado y blanco rodearlo. Era como si pudiera oler a la mismísima luna llena sobre ellos. Le hacía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en las manos.

—No tengo un Alfa —dijo, y antes de que Harry pudiera ilusionarse del todo, agregó—: no estoy buscándolo tampoco.

El chico vio a Harry fruncir el ceño, y rodó los ojos; había notado el modo en que lo miraba, tan hambriento como desconcertado. Era la luna, definitivamente, la que lo había puesto así de golpe: suave y ansioso, incapaz de correr la mirada de cada movimiento de Ojos Azules. Harry tragó saliva al ver sus labios abrirse para comer un caramelo o lo que hubiera sacado de su bolsillo y no pudo correr la idea de su mente de que si lo besara tanto como quería en ese momento, podría beber el gusto dulce directamente de su lengua.

Ojos Azules corrió la mirada.

—Así que puedo caminar solo —dijo, acelerando el paso.

Harry no tuvo dificultades de seguir su ritmo, siendo más alto y teniendo las piernas más largas. Intentó no pensar en qué decía de su actitud como Alfa que estuviera siguiendo por los senderos a un omega indiferente. Los licántropos sin manada debían ser ignorados para hacerles notar el peso de sus decisiones, le habían enseñado en la escuela; la única forma digna de no tener manada era perteneciendo a algo más importante todavía: un Alfa. Harry no debería hacerlo, pero lo siguió de todas formas.

—No estaba intentando convencerte de unirte —explicó, a la defensiva. Louis no le creía, por el modo en que rodó los ojos, pero Harry continuó—. ¿De dónde eres? Tienes un acento...

—No me interesa la conversación casual tampoco —dijo, y no era técnicamente una respuesta, pero escucharlo hablar de nuevo hizo que Harry identificara mejor el acento.

—¡Sí! Eres de mi zona. Soy de Holmes Chapel —dijo, colocando la mano en su hombro.

El chico se corrió a un costado dramáticamente, y tuvo que observar un segundo a Harry, y cómo le ofrecía la mano en un saludo, antes de suavizar los gestos y cambiar la expresión enojada por la frustrada de hace un rato. Todavía no le respondió su saludo, ni dijo palabra alguna.

Harry carraspeó, sin mover el brazo.

—Soy Harry —dijo—, primer año, negocios.

Ojos azules arqueó las cejas, imperturbable.

—Vamos, puedes decirme tu nombre al menos.

Meditó un momento, y cada segundo que pasaba Harry con el brazo extendido en el aire, se sentía más pequeño. Como cuando los betas de la manada de su padre lo habían hundido en el agua. Así, pero más frío todavía.

—Louis —respondió finalmente—. Tercero. Investigación.

Harry sonrió genuinamente, incapaz siquiera de pensar en ocultar el gesto con otro más solemne. Louis rodó los ojos otra vez, pero las comisuras de sus labios delataban una sonrisa también.

El apretón de Louis no era tan firme como el de Standford o Furriel, ni tan brusco como el de Niall. Era tibio y débil, aunque seguro.  _Suave_. Blanco y algodonado, como el perfume de la luna esa noche, que Harry había logrado sentir, aquel que había despertado su apetito. Lo buscó otra vez, en el aire, en la noche, en el silencio.

Los ojos azules examinaban sus gestos, curiosos, y Harry buscaba las causas de su hambre pero, aunque seguía hambriento, ellas no estaban por ningún lado. Lo había imaginado, seguramente.

Es decir, ¿a qué siquiera olía la luna llena?


	5. II | Omega

_I feel the waves getting started,_

_It's a rush inside I can't control._

_Your eyes keep pulling me in._

_I know, I know, I know ..._

Wolves (One Direction)

 

Harry despertó el lunes un poco perdido. Lo único familiar a sus alrededores era el cuerpo pálido de Niall, y la música de fondo. Se refregó los ojos, intentando orientarse. Además de los pies de su beta en la almohada, desde donde estaba podía ver el escritorio cubierto de ropa, una guitarra apoyada contra el librero, y su pantalón de jean colgando del respaldo de la silla. La luz que entraba por la ventana, apenas haciéndose lugar entre las cortinas, era blanquecina, como si todavía quedasen resabios de la luna en los primeros rayos matutinos.

Se reincorporó lentamente para no despertar a su amigo y buscó su celular en la mesita de noche. Faltaban un par de minutos para las seis de la mañana, y casi una hora para que suene su alarma. En otras circunstancias hubiese optado por volver a dormir pero ahora que recordaba dónde estaba —el dormitorio de Niall en la Universidad—, volvía a sentirse ansioso. Salió del cuarto en puntitas y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Extrañamente, había más gente en los pasillos a las seis de la mañana, que cuando llegaron el día anterior a las nueve. Aún así, eran sólo un manojo de personas caminando aceleradas y sin hablar, cada uno preocupándose por prepararse para sus primeras clases del día. Nadie de su manada estaba despierto, o eso creyó Harry hasta que vio a Oliver salir de los baños.

—¡Hey, Harry! Buen día —saludó, demasiado enérgico considerando la hora. 

Harry se esforzó en sonreír y la voz se le confundió en un bostezo.

—Buen día. ¿Tienes clases?

—Sí, a mi grupo de este año nos toca laboratorio los lunes. Todos los que ves correteando somos de Química, ¡Hey! —Oliver lo abrazó por los hombros y llamó a un muchacho de lentes gruesos para que se acerque—, conoce a Harry, este es mi Alfa.

Harry pasó los próximos minutos conociendo gente. Nunca había tenido problema en la cordialidad y encuentros sociales, pero ver tantas personas una tras de otra, y a esa hora de la mañana, lo tenía un poco perdido. De las 8 personas que conoció, 6 eran de manadas por fuera de la Universidad, y de aquellos, 3 eran ingresantes. Harry intentó prestar mayor atención a ellos, porque sabía que los que estaban a punto de recibirse probablemente ya tenían compromisos con sus manadas cuando salieran, mientras que los más nuevos en general aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para distanciarse de la manada de sus padres.

Oliver se despidió de él en el ascensor, pero Harry prestó más atención al grupo que bajaba del cuarto piso. Con otros omegas de investigación (a juzgar por los delantales blancos), bajaba una chica de cabello rojizo recogido en rodete. Era la que el día anterior en el río lo había felicitado por su discusión con Standford. Le sonrió, mientras la saludaba, y ella le sonrió también antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, en el baño, texteó a Oliver:  **Hay una chica, pelirroja. Su nombre es Jessie, si no recuerdo mal. Invítala a la reunión del jueves, intentemos traerla a la manada xx**

Oliver respondió casi inmediatamente:  **como mande, jefe.**

Harry terminó de cepillarse los dientes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

 

 

Media hora antes de su clase, Harry bajó a la planta baja a cambiarse. Estaba algo apurado, así que apenas prestó atención a Ellie cruzada de brazos contra su puerta, esperándolo.

—Tenemos que estar en el auditorio en veinte minutos —lo regañó, mientras él buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos.

—Estuve haciendo cosas de Alfa —explicó, y Ellie rió, indicando que había sonado mucho más pretencioso de lo que había pretendido—. Conocí un montón de gente —aclaró.

—Eso es... Genial. Escucha sé que es un día de locos para todos hoy —dijo, justo cuando Harry lograba destrabar la puerta. Ella se recostó contra el marco, y lo dejó pasar—, pero necesito hablar contigo en algún momento. Es importante.

Harry asintió, pensativo.

—¿Y no podemos conversarlo camino al auditorio? —preguntó.

—Preferiría que lo hiciéramos en otro momento, a solas —explicó.

Harry la estudió cuidadosamente: Ellie era generalmente indiferente, pero no por eso inexpresiva. Sin embargo en ese momento, su rostro cuidadosamente buscaba no delatar nada. No olía ni triste, ni enojada, ni angustiada, aunque un poco sí, a todo eso. Harry se preguntó si debería preocuparle, o si estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas.

Entró al dormitorio, para cambiarse la ropa con la que había dormido por algo más digno de un joven Alfa.

—Bueno, después de lo del auditorio, tengo la reunión con el decano —Elevó la voz para que Ellie lo oyera, del otro lado—. Pero tengo un rato al mediodía antes de mi primer clase.

—Perfecto —respondió—, quizás podríamos almorzar juntos.

 

 

 

Habría aproximadamente doscientos ingresantes nuevos en la facultad ese año, y Harry era el único Alfa. Se había imaginado que atraería miradas curiosas, sobre todo después de la experiencia en Oxford, pero no sabía realmente cómo manejar los susurros y las miradas asesinas que sus encontronazos con otros Alfas habían despertado.

Ellie sacaba pecho, a su lado, intentando lucir intimidante.

La mujer a cargo de hacer la presentación era muy delgada y lucía cansada, pero en el buen sentido. Se veía saludable y de buen humor, y sólo las ojeras delataban que había pasado una mala noche. Tenía el pelo platinado, llevaba pantalones de vestir, y si no fuera porque había un aura  _cool_ alrededor de ella, desde lejos y sin prestar demasiada atención, Harry podría haberla confundido por una persona más grande.

—Bienvenidos todos a Lykos-River, mi nombre es Louise Teasdale y soy consejera estudiantil —dijo, parada de frente en el centro del auditorio. Su voz se dejaba oír sutilmente, obligando a todos a dejar de murmurar—. 186 ingresantes este año, casi tantos como en nuestro pico del 2009. Espero que permanezcan con nosotros hasta terminar sus estudios. Imagino que habrán visto su material de consulta...

Harry y 185 personas más abrieron los libros que la Universidad había mandado por correo al confirmarse su matriculación. En ese momento, la puerta trasera del auditorio se abrió ruidosamente, y un par de miradas curiosas se giraron a ver quién entraba. 

Una chica de cabello castaño se hizo paso entre las personas hasta un banco vacío, murmurando "me quedé dormida" a modo de excusa. Teasdale recapturó la atención de los ingresantes levantando sutilmente la voz.

—Todas las reglas del campus están allí, pero déjenme enfatizar las tres más importantes. ¡Número 1!  _No asustar_ , todos sabemos que son jóvenes y que es divertido  _gruñirle_ a los humanos o hacer hormonales demostraciones de fuerza —dijo—, pero desde la administración desearíamos que pudiéramos pensar todos en el bien común. ¿Cuál es la base de nuestra organización de todas formas?

Un numeroso grupo de personas respondió entre murmullos la respuesta que sabían de memoria.

—La manada, exactamente —sentenció Teasdale—, y si bien cada uno de ustedes tiene una manada a la que deberle lealtad, aquí en Lykos-River nos gusta pensarnos como una gran manada.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco: podía imaginar lo que su padre diría si escuchara un discurso tan tibio.

—Lo cual nos lleva a la regla número dos...  _Nada de peleas_ —Hubo susurros en la habitación, y Harry imaginó de lo que todos estaban hablando—. Sé que todos estamos informados de los eventos sucedidos ayer, y aunque no he recibido quejas oficiales y, hasta donde lo escuché, no hubo contacto físico... Creo que todos los involucrados deberían saber, especialmente los que están a punto de comenzar su primer año, que este tipo de comportamiento no es tolerado. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió, sin decir nada, y Teasdale le sonrió desde su imponente posición en el centro del auditorio. Ellie apretó los labios para no sonreír y Harry tuvo que hacer de cuenta que no lo notaba para que la profesora no lo pillara sonriendo cuando acababa de regañarlo.

—La tercer regla es que todos los eventos son de participación obligatoria. Sus Alfas o delegados a cargo les informarán del número de participantes y modo de participación en cada uno, pero el primero del año, en menos de un mes, es el Festival del Otoño y todos y cada uno de los estudiantes deben participar. Si no tienen manada o están pensando dejar la suya, pueden acercarse a hablar conmigo en consejería, aunque creo que todos sabemos que será más divertido participar activamente que simplemente estar en la organización.

—Profesora —dijo la chica que había entrado tarde, levantando la mano.

—No soy profesora, cariño, así que puedes llamarme Louise, o Sra. Teasdale —respondió—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Lily Summers. Estoy en Economía, macroeconomía —dijo, moviendo las manos temblorosamente al hablar—. Quería preguntar, si... Si participamos del Festival con una manada y luego cambiamos, ¿quedaremos en las habitaciones asignadas en el Festival, o...?

—Sí, claro que sí. Es decir, siempre podrás mudarte a una Fraternidad si su Alfa tiene lugar y quiere recibirte, pero el resto de los dormitorios estarán ocupados —respondió Teasdale, y se giró a ver el resto del auditorio. Probablemente notó las mismas expresiones confundidas que Harry—. El Festival del Otoño, como todos saben, responde a una necesidad organizativa de la Universidad para distribuir las habitaciones. Pero su origen no es de naturaleza administrativa... ¿Alguien sabe cómo inició?

Harry sabía que lo había leído, pero, honestamente, había salteado la mayoría de las hojas folklóricas e históricas de la Universidad, para prestar atención al reglamento y en particular al reglamento de los Alfa.

Una chica bonita de largo cabello negro levantó la mano.

—Susie Adams, investigación—se presentó, cuando Teasdale la señaló—. La tradición de los festivales comienza con el período institucional. Mientras en otros ámbitos existen espacios donde se dirime el status de cada manada, Lykos-River propuso los Festivales como fechaen la que simbólicamente se dejan de lado los status para confrontar las manadas y así designarles lugares físicos apropiados a su nivel y número de miembros.

Teasdale asintió suavemente, algo intimidada por el tono firme y decidido con el que la muchacha había hablado. Susie había hablado tan rápido que había sido difícil siquiera entender qué había dicho, pero algo de su seguridad capturó la atención de Harry. Procuró identificar su perfume para averiguar más tarde a qué manada pertenecía. 

El silencio posterior se vio interrumpido por el carraspeo de la consejera.

—Sí, claro, pero... No se trata solo de un "enfrentamiento" entre manadas para administrativamente resolver la cuestión del status. Cuando el período institucional comienza con la primer Mesa Alfa, es en respuesta a un período trágico de nuestra historia. ¿Saben a qué me refiero?

El auditorio entero respondió a coro.

—Exactamente, las guerras intermanadas. En esa época la violencia era la moneda corriente de nuestra comunidad y el mejor Alfa era aquel considerado el más fuerte. SI bien la Primer Mesa Internacional responde a la necesidad de encontrar, como Susie dijo, otros espacios para dirimir la cuestión del status, también fue necesaria para volver a lo importante: la manada. El Festival del Otoño trata tanto de los status de cada manada como del compromiso de cada uno de ustedes con la suya propia.

Harry asintió en silencio ante esas palabras. Era algo difícil de recordar porque las hormonas llevaban a los Alfa a intentar competir entre ellos. Para ellos se trataba de quién era el más fuerte, de quién tenía el mejor liderazgo, de quién era el perfume más intenso y el gruñido más intimidante. Desde un punto de vista estratégico, sin embargo, la mejor manada siempre sería aquella más leal y mejor organizada.

Teasdale continuó hablando.

—Ahora, sé que a su edad es un poco difícil pensar seriamente en una manada a la que comprometerse para el resto de sus vidas, especialmente ustedes que apenas se conocen y están iniciando un camino tan importante... Pero el Festival del Otoño debería ser una oportunidad para afianzar los vínculos, para materializar un compromiso —dijo, enfatizando con apasionados gestos de las manos. Volvió a dirigirse a Lily Summers, la chica que había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar—: Entiendo tu preocupación, y sé que temes comprometerte con una manada con la que no permanezcas por mucho tiempo, pero esa es la magia del compromiso. Es una relación fundada en una promesa mutua. Cuando eliges manada, haces una promesa a ella. No estás  _atado_ a ella, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una decisión liviana.

La chica asintió tímidamente, sin decir más. Teasdale volvió caminando a su escritorio, para continuar con la clase. Todavía quedaban por verse cuestiones organizativas de las carreras, y reglas de convivencia, y, después de haber hablado tanto sobre el Festival del Otoño, Harry pensaba que no se veía como el tipo de mujer que se pierde la oportunidad de hablar sin cesar sobre la Historia de la Universidad.

—Hasta ahora —dijo Teasdale caminando de vuelta al centro del auditorio, con su copia del libro aferrada al pecho—, sus padres han tomado las decisiones por ustedes. Los Alfas de sus padres han sido los suyos y las lealtades de ellos sus obligaciones. Sé que hay presiones de todo tipo para elegir manada, y que no es fácil, pero creo que deberían poder pensar en lo importante que es dar este paso por su cuenta. Aún si se equivocan y se ven atrapados durante un año con una manada distinta a la de ustedes, vale la pena arriesgarse. Es parte de crecer.

 

 

 

Oliver le texteó mientras Harry estaba hablando con el Decano. Sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo, pero en el medio de aquella interminable serie de reprimendas, no parecía apropiado leerlo.

El Profesor Dalaras no era tan viejo como era hosco, y eso era mucho decir. Pasó cuarenta minutos regañándole por lo que había oído que había sucedido con Furriel y Standford, pero Harry, que había prestado atención a la Señora Teasdale respecto a eso de que no habían sido presentadas quejas, negó todo el asunto. Eso no le evitó el discurso moralista y oír al viejo quejarse de lo difícil que es regular un lugar tan atestado de hormonas, pero por lo menos no tuvo otro tipo de consecuencias.

Presentó oficialmente la certificación de su manada, insistió sobre la reunión del jueves, y, luego de que le fuera advertido que habría Mesa de Alfas a la mañana siguiente, el Profesor Dalaras lo dejó partir.

Harry leyó finalmente el mensaje.  **ven a almorzar al laboratorio, jess quiere conversar contigo**. Detrás de ese había otro mensaje:  **siempre pusieron a horan como delegado pero mira lo bueno que soy para reclutar betas B)**

Harry rodó los ojos. Oliver había sido una opción de delegado hasta que él y Gemma rompieron. Aunque continuaba siendo leal a la Manada, siempre se corrían riesgos cuando había emociones de por medio. Niall, por otro lado, había sido prácticamente criado por la familia, debido a lo mucho que sus padres viajaban por trabajo. Sobre todo, era tan leal a Harry como a sus padres.

Se encontró con ellos en el laboratorio. Jessie habló por varios minutos de lo impresionante que había sido todo el asunto con Standford, en el río, y le contó que había decidido alejarse de la manada de sus padre cuando inició la Universidad. Había tenido diferentes invitaciones para unirse a manadas, pero ninguna la había convencido del todo.

—No me gusta estar sola y sin Alfa, pero creo que es peor jurar lealtad a alguien que no te convence —razonó—, y en el cuarto piso se está bien de todas formas. Los omegas de Lykos somos algo así como una pequeña familia —bromeó. Harry frunció el ceño y ella apretó los labios en un gesto de disculpa—. Aunque claro que no es una manada.

—Claro —concedió. Ella sonrió al ver sus gestos suavizantes y quizás eso lo envalentonó para realizar la invitación—.  Sé que no me conoces lo suficiente todavía, pero creo que nuestra manada podría darte lo que estás buscando. Oportunidades, sí, y pertenencia, pero también una familia. Supongo que Oliver te mencionó sobre la reunión del Jueves.

Jessie sonrió.

—¡Lo hizo! Y por supuesto que iré. Pero me gustaría ir como beta, y no como omega —dijo Jessie.

Harry había tenido a varias personas decirle que lo querían como Alfa en los últimos días, pero nunca nadie lo había hecho en público, ni con tanta seguridad. Jessie continuó hablando: 

—Realmente admiré como te hiciste respetar. He estado en la Universidad desde hace dos años y la manada Styles, aunque bastante numerosa, es generalmente dominada por manadas con Alfas en el campus... Lo cual es  _completamente_ normal —se apresuró a aclarar lo último, como si Harry fuera a tomárselo como un insulto: es lo que pasaba generalmente, y por más que la manada designase a un delegado, nunca su liderazgo lograba sobresalir lo suficiente para llevar la manada adelante—. Pero te vi ayer. Te vi divirtiéndote con tus betas y cómo ellos te defendieron, y cómo hiciste valer tu manada y... Puedo ver lo mucho que Styles II va a crecer. Me encantaría ser parte de eso.

Harry asintió, sacando pecho. Oliver sonreía orgulloso y no es que Harry despreciara sus gestos de afecto y ternura —Oliver lo había conocido cuando todavía estaba en la escuela primaria, era de esperarse que le costara dejar de verlo como un niño—, pero notar lo que era capaz de provocarle como Alfa lo hacía sentir doblemente poderoso.x

—Me encantaría que fueras parte de eso también.

 

 

 

Fue a su primer clase vibrante. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el asunto de las hormonas, puesto que nunca había sido un buen estudiante cuando se trataba de esas cosas. No sabía qué rol ocupaba qué parte en todo el asunto —si las hormonas dominaban la mente o era de la otra manera—, pero sentía que exudaba liderazgo en ese momento, que todos hablaban de él. No por la pelea con Standford, o Furriel, sino porque era un Alfa, y uno jodidamente bueno. Dos días en el campus y ya tenía 37 betas, y probablemente tendría 30 más para el jueves. Se sentó junto a Lily Summers, la chica de la clase introductoria que hablaba de cambiar de manada. Quizá, si hacía las cosas bien, llegaría a 31 antes de terminar el día. 

Ella, curiosamente, pertenecía a los Furriel. Había oído del encontronazo con Harry, y su versión de la historia no lo dejaba muy bien parado, pero los gestos de Lily al hablar demostraban que no dejaban bien parado a Furriel tampoco —a sus ojos al menos. Los padres de Lily eran de las pocas personas mayores que habían sido conquistados por él cuando desterró a Castelar, pero lo habían hecho más por comodidad y conveniencia que por legítima lealtad. Lily sencillamente nunca lo había encontrado admirable, sino más bien ambicioso y algo cínico, y cuando Harry le contó de Louis, dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

—No me sorprende —murmuró, mientras el profesor intentaba hacer funcionar el proyector para pasar unas diapositivas—. No debería hablar mal de mi Alfa, pero Elián cree que puede avanzar por el mundo por medio de golpes. Es como lo hizo hasta ahora, y le ha funcionado.

—Escuché que tiene una excelente relación con ustedes —razonó intentando suavizar la conversación, y recordando lo que Niall le había contado la noche anterior.

—Sí, es que... No es un mal tipo, con los suyos, ¿sabes? Fue súper amable conmigo cuando vine a la Univeridad, hasta se encargó de reservarme una habitación en un hotel hasta que pudiera ingresar al campus. Por eso me siento mal por pensar en...

Harry asintió suavemente, sin saber qué decir. No quería pecar de poco tacto y ahuyentar a la chica que tan notablemente estaba abriéndose a él. No quería perder la oportunidad tampoco.

—Bueno, es como la Sra. Teasdale dijo —razonó—, ninguna decisión es fácil, pero es tuya.

—Sí, supongo —sonrió—, lo pensaré... —dijo y luego despegó los labios, pero no habló. Harry le sonrió, invitándola a decir lo que estaba pensando, y Lily finalmente cedió—: te dejaré saber mi decisión.

 

 

 

Se encontró con Niall al terminar la clase. Una forma de decir, en verdad, porque decir que "se encontró" implicaría que fue accidental, cuando en verdad, Niall estaba esperándolo de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta del salón.

Harry se despidió de Lily, después de presentársela al irlandés, y luego caminó con él hasta el patio, en silencio. No debía ser una buena señal, porque Niall nunca estaba callado. Cruzaron la fuente y más allá, hasta acercarse a los muros que rodeaban el campus. No había nadie alrededor, y aún así Niall murmuró:

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harry?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundido.

—Primero Standford y, lo entiendo, el tipo es un pedante, pero luego  _Furriel_. Todo el campus está hablando de como mi Alfa es un violento.

—¡No hubo violencia! —se defendió—, y además los dos casos están justificados.

—No me importa, Harry —protestó—, no me importa porque no se trata solo de ti, tienes gente detrás tuyo en quién pensar. Cualquier pelea que tú inicies es una pelea que sus betas continuarán con nosotros.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo? —preguntó y sintió el borboteo rojo de la ira—, ¿a alguno de los chicos?

— _No_ , y no es la cuestión... Nadie va a hacer nada porque Dalaras los expulsaría en un santiamén y nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido. Es decir, además de ti.

—¡Hey! —exclamó, y la voz de Alfa le salió de la garganta sin poder controlarla del todo. Niall se encogió dando un paso atrás, y lo miró como si no lo reconociera—. No hubo violencia —repitió, calmado—. Lo de Standford fue apenas un intercambio de palabras, y con Furriel tuve que intervenir porque parecía a punto de golpear a un chico.

Niall asintió en silencio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento por gruñir —se disculpó, y era cierto. No quería volver a ver a Niall así, tan pequeñito, jamás. Mucho menos por su culpa.

—Está bien, yo te grité a ti —razonó, y luego bromeó—, quizá no sea tan intimidante, pero, lo que sea...

Harry rió y se encogió de brazos. Se sentó en el pasto, con la espalda contra el muro. Niall se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? Más allá de que estuviera justificado, no suenas como tú... Dos peleas en un día.

—Lo sé... Quizá fue la luna —admitió Harry—, quizá todavía no sé manejar esto de ser Alfa.

—Lo harás bien —Niall lo rodeó por los hombros, acercándolo a su pecho—, sólo prométeme contarme las cosas de ahora en más, así no tengo que enterarme en los pasillos.

—Okay.

Por un momento no dijeron nada. Era temprano, pero el campus estaba rodeado de árboles y el sol comenzaba a ponerse detrás del muro, cubriéndolos en sombras. El cielo todavía lila, estaba salpicado de nubes.

Niall le acarició perezosamente los rulos.

—¿A quién iba golpear Furriel de todas formas? Quizá podamos convencerlo de quejarse ante el decano. Lavaría tus culpas un poco.

—Louis — recordó y pensar en su nombre le recordó la luna llena y aquel perfume frío que había en el aire. Niall lo miraba esperando más información—: de Doncaster. Es un omega.

—¿Tomlinson? —preguntó el irlandés, y Harry se encogió de hombros porque, pensándolo dos veces, no sabía su apellido. No sabía mucho de él, realmente. Sólo que tenía una actitud insufrible y un par de bonitos ojos azules—. Okay, fue mi culpa entonces. No te expliqué lo suficiente de la Universidad.

Caminaron a los dormitorios cuando el sol ya se hubo puesto del todo. Todavía entonces hablaban de Louis y de sus problema de disciplina y de cómo había renunciado a los Alfas de su padre aún antes de ingresar a la Universidad. Había llegado a Lykos-River por una beca pero sin ningún tipo de contacto político de su lado, y sin siquiera que su padre, un bioquímico graduado, lo ayudara a ingresar. Era genial con los betas, y tenía amigos de varias manadas, pero la mayoría de los Alfa lo detestaban por su actitud anti-autoridad y porque todavía ahora se rehusaba a unirse a cualquier manada. Niall creía que si no lo habían expulsado todavía era porque la consejera vivía defendiéndolo ante el decano y muchos profesores le tenían afecto.

Además de eso, era un chico corriente que participaba en varios grupos de estudio y sacaba buenas notas. Nadie sabía qué pensaba hacer cuando saliera de la Universidad, y muchos profesores intentaban convencerlo de unirse a sus manadas para poder garantizarle un futuro económico. Louis era genial en lo que hacía, pero en el mundo real no bastaría con el talento para llegar lejos.

—Eso es una mierda —dijo Harry, mientras entraban a los dormitorios. Realmente no parecía justo que un tipo así estuviera condenándose al fracaso por terquedad.

No pudo explayarse más, de todas formas, porque Furriel estaba cruzado de brazos en el pasillo, esperándolo.

—Escuché por ahí —dijo bien fuerte, llamando su atención—, que estás flirteando con una de mis betas.

Las personas que estaban yendo y viniendo por los dormitorios se detuvieron a mirar lo que prometía ser un espectáculo, considerando la fama que ambos se habían forjado (Harry en un día, Furriel en años). 

Niall miró a Harry como si quisiera matarlo tan pronto como eso terminara.

—Hablo con mucha gente, no les pregunto a qué manada pertenecen —dijo, porque aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Lily le hubiera tendido una trampa, lo cierto es que si no era así, no quería exponerla ante un tipo tan obviamente violento. Si había empujado a Louis contra una puerta metálica, y no era siquiera su beta, ¿qué podría hacerle a ella?—. Y de todas formas, si fueras un buen Alfa no tendría por qué preocuparte que tus betas conversen con otras personas.

—Ella puede hablar con quien quiera, puede dejar la manada por lo que me importa —respondió—, mi problema no es con ella es con tu actitud.

Harry dio un paso al frente, porque irse no era una opción. Había al menos treinta personas en la entrada en ese momento, no podía verse como un cobarde.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Niall lo tomó por el brazo y Furriel sonrió.

—Tu beta sabe lo que podría hacer al respecto —gruñó; Harry no entendía cómo podía sacar la voz de Alfa cuando estaba susurrándole así—, quizá deberías hacerle caso.

Harry gruñó en respuesta, y dio otro paso al frente. Probablemente no fue una buena decisión.

Segundos después, él, Niall, Furriel y dos betas de su manada, estaban encarnizados en una brusca y barata pelea de puños. Harry no sabía si el rubio estaba de su lado o de los otros, porque gastaba sus energías intentando separarlos más que colaborando, aunque visto en el aprieto había pegado un par de buenos puñetazos.

Fue otro Alfa, Liam Payne, quien los separó. Lo reconocía porque Niall se lo había señalado en el río, pero no se había presentado a obligar a Harry a saludarlo, así que honestamente lo había olvidado.

—¡Basta, los dos! —bramó.

Harry no creía que usar el vozarrón Alfa en el medio de una pelea de Alfas fuera una buena idea, pero funcionó. Quizá porque bastó un segundo de cordura para que tanto él como Furriel se dieran cuenta de que podrían expulsarlos por eso.

Niall tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo obligó a dar un paso atrás.

—¿Cuál es su problema? ¡Vamos! —bramó Payne—. Podrán desahogar su enojo en el Festival en unas semanas.

Harry resopló, intentando calmarse, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Furriel sacó pecho, y gritó a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué están mirando?! —gritó. Todos los betas salvo el de Payne, y los que habían estado involucrados en la pelea, se fueron murmurando—. ¡Nada pasó! Así que no hay nada que decirle al Decano.

—Eres honestamente un imbécil, Furriel —dijo el beta de Payne. Tenía el cabello cortísimo y rubio, pero sus cejas y el vello facial lo delataban como moreno—, golpeando a un crío que recién sale del colegio.

Payne asintió frunciendo el ceño, tan indignado como su beta.

—¡Hey! Podría haberle pateado el trasero si me daban la oportunidad —protestó Harry. 

Furriel gruñó, y él gruñó también.

—Jesús —protestó el tercer Alfa, parándose nuevamente entre ellos—, van a expulsarlos a ambos si siguen comportándose así.

Harry resopló otra vez y miró al costado. 

Notó entonces a Ellie, cruzada de brazos en un rincón. Fruncía el ceño y lo miraba algo dolida, y...  _Claro_. Quedaron en reunirse en el almuerzo. Sintió que la ira dejaba su cuerpo tan rápidamente como se había trepado a él. Caminó hacia ella, sin importarle la conversación murmurada que dejaba atrás.

—Ellie, bebé —dijo—, lo siento por hoy. Realmente me olvidé... Oliver me escribió porque una beta quería unirse y...

Ellie no estaba escuchando, en cambio, acariciaba su rostro suavemente, alrededor de las heridas. Dolía, pensaba Harry, pero no podía sentirlo del todo —la adrenalina todavía embriagándolo, dejándolo tonto.

—Realmente debí avisarte y lo olvidé, lo siento mucho —insistió—, podemos hablar ahora, si quieres.

Ellie sonrió y negó suavemente. Había algo femenino en ella que era nuevo e inquietante. Le recordaba a su mamá.

—Estás cansado, adolorido —dijo—, mañana, quizá —Lo tomó por los hombros y se puso en puntitas para besarle la mejilla que no tenía lastimada—. No te metas en más peleas, ¿sí?

Harry sólo asintió, todavía un poco atontado.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Niall lo despertó un buen rato antes. Harry se levantó como pudo de la cama; tenía los músculos doloridos como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Tienes Mesa Alfa en unas horas —dijo— y no puedes ir con la cara magullada.

Lo arrastró hasta el baño de la planta baja, sin darle tiempo a preguntar por qué. Harry creía que era porque era más grande que los de su piso, pero cuando entraron, Furriel estaba allí, sentado en una silla traída del comedor. Una chica bonita de labios carnosos y cabello negro le maquillaba los moretones.

Furriel miró a Harry enojado, pero no se veía tan intimidante como la noche anterior, mientras la muchacha le pasaba rubor.

—No voy a dejar que me maquille su beta —refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero la chica lo oyó de todas formas.

—No soy su beta —dijo con soberbia frialdad—, no encuentro la violencia sin sentido atractiva, para nada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, frunciendo el ceño.

Niall se sentó en los mesones de los lavamanos, y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ella es Soph —la presentó—, la omega de Liam.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Payne tiene una omega? Es tan..

—¿Joven? —se adelantó "Soph". Miró a Harry de reojo—, Sophia Smith, leyes.

—Un gusto —respondió Harry mecánicamente, todavía algo extrañado. 

La mayoría de los Alfas elegían sus omegas después de la Universidad, o a lo sumo en los últimos años. Payne, y esa chica, no debían pisar los veinte.

—Éramos amigos desde pequeños, de distintas manadas —comentó mientras pasaba base delicadamente en la nariz de Furriel. Él resoplaba algo molesto, pero bastaba una mirada suya de reprimenda para que se quedara quieto—. Nos reencontramos en la Uni y noviamos un tiempo hasta que me pidió que fuera su omega, el año pasado, en navidad.

—Espera... —dijo Harry, sorprendido.  _Navidad_ , eso era antes de la Primavera. Todavía no tenía que significar necesariamente que...— ¿Estás marcada?

Ella asintió, sonriente. Harry no dijo nada, porque seguir actuando incrédulo probablemente sería rudo. En lugar de ello, agudizó sus sentidos; dejó que el aroma de Payne se hiciera lugar a través del de ella, la intensidad del perfume Alfa a través del champú, la loción, el maquillaje. Era una mezcla dulzona, al borde de empalagosa. 

Sonrió en silencio. Racionalmente, encontraba todo el asunto algo tonto: nadie debe elegir su omega tan joven, tan mareado por las hormonas, tan indeciso de su futuro. Todavía, había algo bonito en ese compromiso. Lo que fuera que sintieran, y aunque fuera desconocido para Harry, debía ser intenso.

—Estás listo —dijo Sophia, alejándose finalmente de Furriel.

Él suspiró una última vez antes de ponerse de pie, y abrazar a Sophia por los hombros. Le agradeció, y había algo suave en él que no iba bien con lo poco que conocía hasta ahora. Si le quedaba alguna duda de que fuera el mismo chico, se le pasó cuando se dirigió a él.

—Tu turno —dijo—, no te sobrepases. Sé que te debe encantar el maquillaje pero tenemos Mesa en una hora.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Wow, que osado. Tan original burlarse de un tipo con maquillaje —respondió entre dientes, acercándose a la silla.

Furriel se rió, mientras dejaba el baño, pero no parecía enojado. Niall negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que le agrades —rió, bajándose del mesón para caminar hasta ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero Sophia se apresuró a relajárselo de nuevo colocándole base.

—¿Le agrado? —dijo Harry, intentando no mover mucho los labios.

Fue Sophia quién respondió.

—Tipos como Elián... Respetan cuando alguien les responde.

—Sí —dijo Niall—, nadie realmente se mete con él porque no tiene sentido. Es mucho ruido y pocas nueces, como dicen. No tiene sentido involucrarse.

Harry frunció el ceño otra vez, pero Sophia había pasado a sus mejillas a esa altura. No estaba del todo convencido de lo último, era inevitable involucrarse cuando alguien está a punto de golpear a otra persona. Si el resto de los Alfa hacían la vista gorda así, entendía por qué Louis prefería no tener manada.

Sophia tocó su labio, justo por fuera de donde se había lastimado. Harry no pudo evitar dar un respingón.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, mientras con ternura volvía a acercarse a la zona, esta vez con más delicadeza—: ¿Sabes? Creo que te respeta porque eres duro —rió—, él estaba mucho más herido que tú.

Niall rió, ruidosamente.

—Y eso que éramos dos contra tres.

—Uno y medio contra tres —lo corrigió Harry—, estabas más ocupado separándonos que ayudando.

Sophia volvió a cubrirle alrededor de los labios, obligándolo a callar. Cuando habló lo hizo suavemente, como si nada de lo que sucedía alrededor, ni los moretones, ni el cotille, ni la escandalosa risa del rubio, lograra distraerla.

—Se nota que se preocupa por ti, entonces —dijo. Harry levantó la mirada y la vio parpadear varias veces mientras sonreía. Tenía  _algo_ difícil de nombrar, algún tipo de magia, quizá; o un secreto—. Un buen beta evitando que te expulsen, y un mejor amigo dispuesto a ser expulsado contigo.

 

 

 

Payne bajó a la planta baja justo cuando Sophia terminaba con él. Ella le acomodó el cuello de la camisa, y se despidieron con un breve beso en los labios antes de que él y Harry fueran al Edificio Principal.

Harry no hizo preguntas de por qué había decidido comprometerse con una omega tan pronto, pero sí procuró agradecerle por pedirle que les ayude con el maquillaje. Payne sólo sonrió, y dijo:

—A Soph le encanta ayudar.

Caminaron el resto del trecho en silencio y entre bostezos.

La habitación del consejo era grande, pero estaba repleta. Ante la puerta y ubicadas en un pequeño semicírculo casi en el centro del salón, se disponían varios escritorios: una largo con tres sillas de frente, y tres más pequeños a sus costados (uno del lado derecho, y dos del izquierdo). Había lugar para más escritorios, pero Harry suponía que al haber sólo seis Alfa en el campus, no era necesario incorporarlas en ese momento. Detrás de los escritorios, varias sillas (apenas un manojo de ellas ocupadas).

Standford estaba sentado en el medio del escritorio más grande, rodeado por dos Alfas mujeres. Reconocía a la de su izquierda, era la hija menor de Bern Van Berger; Gemma solía hablar sin parar de lo mucho que la detestaba cuando su mamá todavía la llevaba a las cenas de etiqueta. Dalia Van Berger tenía la fama de ser una mujer tan sofisticada como desafiante, un rasgo poco común en la mayoría de las mujeres de su familia. Se corría el rumor de que su hermano mayor todavía no le perdonaba haberle robado algunos de sus betas, pero eran solo rumores que, por lo menos, no coincidían con su comportamiento público.

A la otra chica en el escritorio grande Harry no la había visto jamás. Deducía que se trataba de Lila Wolf, la única Alfa que todavía no había conocido, pero no conocía demasiado sobre su historia. Cuando ella le sonrió, saludando sutilmente con un gesto de sus manos, Harry respondió el saludo y decidió que le agradaba.

Furriel ocupó su escritorio frente al de Payne apenas los dos estuvieron sentados. Stanford carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Considerando que ya es la hora de inicio de sesión y que se encuentran presentes todos los Alfas con voto, se da por inaugurada la Mesa de Alfas. Dylan, haz el favor de trabar la puerta —dijo.

Uno de los que estaban sentados en las sillas de atrás se apresuró a obedecer, y Harry notó recién en ese momento que tanto él como los otros que estaban sentados "sin voz ni voto" debían ser delegados de otras manadas.

Lila Wolf abrió un pesado libro de tapa roja, y se dispuso a escribir.

—¿Orden del día? —preguntó.

—Presentación del nuevo Alfa, Harry Styles, y organización del Festival. —respondió Standford, y al decir su nombre miró a Harry, con una exagerada sonrisa. Furriel carraspeó, llamando su atención—. Oh, claro. Y presentado por el Alfa Furriel, elevación de pedido de expulsión de Louis Tomlinson.

Los susurros de la sala iniciaron tan dramáticamente como terminaron, cuando Standford pidió silencio.

 

 

No tardaron mucho en dar por concluido con los primeros dos puntos del orden del día. Harry no tenía mucho qué decir para presentarse, ni el resto de los Alfa parecían demasiado interesados. Las reuniones de la Mesa eran, en la mayoría de los casos, una cuestión puramente burocrática, y lo único interesante ese día era el tercer punto.

Acordada la fecha de registros para el Festival, Furriel tomó la palabra.

—Acerca de Tomlinson —dijo—, está fuera de control y, por mi parte, estoy harto de que la Universidad lo proteja. Ni Teasdale ni nadie pueden ponerle un límite y creo que no tiene sentido sostener en la comunidad a alguien que no quiere ser parte de ella.

Harry frunció el ceño, y levantó la mano. Lila sonrió antes de señalarlo, dándole la palabra.

—Creo que tus asuntos personales con él no deberían ser motivo de expulsión. Sólo porque no quiera estar en tu manada, no quiere decir que no quiera ser parte de la comunidad.

Furriel puso los ojos en blanco, pero la atención de Harry fue capturada por Van Berger y su risilla misteriosa. Standford habló.

— _Creo_ —dijo imitando el tono de Harry—, que opinas de un asunto que no conoces. Tomlinson ha tenido problemas de comportamiento desde que ingresó en la Universidad, y es cierto que se ha salvado de la expulsión gracias a Teasdale, pero ella no logra controlarlo de todas formas. Aún, no entiendo —dijo, mirando de nuevo a Furriel—, ¿algo nuevo sucedió?

—Estuvo revisando archivos míos en los registros de la universidad —explicó—, y el idiota no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para pensar que es donde trabaja uno de mis betas. Lo confronté al respecto y dijo que no debería preocuparme si no tengo nada que ocultar —explicó, e inmediatamente aclaró—: no lo tengo. Pero el tipo no puede meterse a su gusto en oficinas de la Universidad. Y Teasdale sabía de esto y no comunicó nada al Decano.

De vuelta, murmullos. Furriel carraspeó.

—Ahora, no digo que haya que echar a Teasdale, creo que todos conocemos su situación —continuó—, pero sería bueno para ella y todos nosotros que Tomlinson deje el campus.

Esta vez fue Payne quien levantó la mano.

—Louis ha estado en esta Universidad por dos años. Es un excelente alumno y yo, particularmente, considero absurdo que se interrumpan sus estudios sin previa advertencia. Debería dársele una oportunidad para redimirse.

Van Berger ni siquiera levantó la mano para comenzar a hablar.

—¿ _Una_ oportunidad? Ha tenido decenas —dijo. Su voz era mucho más grave de lo que Harry la hubiese imaginado. Harry jamás hubiese adivinado que era alemana si no conociera su historia, porque su pronunciación era excelente—. Tomlinson puede ser carismático pero eso no debería significar un pase libre para hacer lo que desee en el campus. Sé que algunos de mis betas lo extrañarían, pero estoy dispuesta a pagar el costo político para mantener el orden en esta Universidad.

Los delegados, detrás, no murmuraron, pero intercambiaron miradas.

—Creo que esto se resolverá votando —dijo Standford, con la misma expresión aburrida que tenía desde el inicio de la reunión—, ¿aquellos a favor de la expulsión de Tomlinson? —Levantó la mano. Furriel y Van Berger hicieron lo mismo. Standford miró a Harry, a Liam y luego a Lila. Ella sólo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Aquellos en contra?

Harry levantó la mano, pero no necesitaba que Standford dijera el resultado para saberlo. Los votos de las fraternidades —quienes estaban en la mesa grande— valían doble, y daba un total de cinco contra cuatro.

Lila apretó los labios, antes de levantar la mano.

—Antes de registrar los resultados, solicito opinión de los delegados —dijo, pausadamente.

—Los delegados no tienen voto —le recordó Van Berger.

Lila le sonrió.

—Oh, lo sé. Pero quizá podría ayudarnos a dar una dimensión del "costo político" que esta decisión podría tener.

Standford suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano. Se giró en la silla mirando atrás.

—¿Aquellas manadas a favor de la expulsión de Tomlinson? —apenas dos personas levantaron la mano. Van Berger agudizaba la mirada mientras recorría los rostros de todos los demás—, ¿Aquellos en contra?

Harry sonrió al ver más de una decena de delegados alzar sus manos. Observó disimuladamente el modo en que Van Berger miró a Furriel y luego a Standford.

—Propongo —continuó Lila—, que se convoque a defensa de Tomlinson frente a la Mesa y el decano, la próxima semana. Si sus argumentos no son suficientes, y no ofrece una contra-oferta decente, probablemente el "costo político" —(dijo lo último mirando a Van Berger)— de esta decisión se vea aliviado.

Standford se encogió de hombros.

—¿Aquellos a favor?

Todos, excepto Furriel, levantaron la mano esta vez.

 

 

Cuando Harry salió de la Mesa, tenía un mensaje de Ellie en el celular:  **Tengo un rato libre antes de mi clase de las 12, ¿podemos hablar?**  Recordó los gestos en su rostro la noche anterior, después de la discusión con Furriel, y pensó que podría sacrificar el almuerzo Alfa para pasar un rato con ella. Robó un par de buñuelos del buffet de todas formas.

Quedaron en encontrarse en la fuente, pero camino allí, Harry se encontró con Louis. Llevaba a una bebé en brazos, dificultosamente.

—Hey —dijo Harry, debatido entre alegre, confundido e incómodo.

—Hey —respondió Louis—. Harry, ¿era?

Asintió suavemente. Se mordió el labio mientras se debatía qué hacer: a Louis le llegaría la notificación muy pronto, y sabría si Harry elegía no contárselo.

—Es bueno verte, necesito hablar contigo —dijo.

—Bueno, estoy algo ocupado —explicó y continuó caminando. Harry siguió su paso—, necesito encontrar un lugar donde recostar a Lux o voy a perder los brazos.

La niña fruncía el ceño entre sueños, de un modo muy tierno. Harry no entendía del todo quién era para Louis, pero no era esa la conversación que quería tener en ese momento.

—Puedo llevarla —dijo.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo cargar a una bebé, Harry—respondió, bastante ofendido.

Harry suspiró, adivinando que no llegaría a ningún lado con Louis si no hablaba directamente.

—Discutimos sobre ti en la Mesa Alfa —murmuró, mirando disimuladamente alrededor. 

No había posibilidad que se cruzaran con otro Alfa de todas formas, todos se habían quedado a almorzar en el salón.

—¿Furriel? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño. Harry asintió en silencio—. Okay, sólo... Acompáñame a la sala de profesores.

Harry le siguió el paso, mientras escribía en su celular:  **Ellie, vas a matarme pero... Tengo que tener una charla con un chico. Es realmente importante.**

Ella respondió casi inmediatamente.  **Esto es importante también** , dijo.

Harry suspiró. Tipeó rápido, para que Louis no leyera.

 **Hay posibilidades de que lo convenza de unirse a la manada xx,**  escribió. Ellie probablemente entendería mejor la situación si sabía que se trataba de asuntos mayores que ella.

Escondió el celular en el bolsillo, rápidamente, porque si volvía a sonar y leía el mensaje, corría el riesgo de que Louis pudiera espiar la conversación. Ellie no respondió de todas formas, probablemente captando la indirecta de los dos besos de despedida.

La sala de profesores estaba vacía, lógicamente. Era el mediodía y todos debían estar comiendo. Louis dejó a la niña sobre un cómodo sillón, y la cubrió con un saco que descolgó del perchero.

Luego, trabó la puerta.

—¿Qué discutieron? —dijo, en voz baja, y echó llave.

Harry se sentó en una de las mesas.

—Furriel quiere que te expulsen. Esa moción ganó.

—Supongo que si me lo estás contando es porque votaste en contra —razonó. Harry asintió en silencio—. Liam y Lila probablemente hicieron lo mismo, ¿qué hizo Van Berger?

—A favor —explicó—, también Standford.

—Maldición... —suspiró—, Lou no me dijo nada.

—¿Teasdale? —preguntó, porque se llamaba Louise hasta donde recordaba, y según el resto de los Alfa, ella y Louis eran realmente cercanos.

Él asintió, con su mirada demasiado distraída en el modo en que la bebé se movía entre sueños.

—No creo que supiera nada —explicó Harry—, todos en la Mesa parecen creer que te protege.

Louis sólo suspiró.

—Así que... Estoy expulsado, ¿así, sin más? —preguntó. No sonaba tan preocupado como estaba sorprendido.

Harry no lograba leerlo del todo todavía. Había algo de Louis que no terminaba de tener sentido. Intentó buscar sus emociones en su aroma, pero era ilegible, tanto como aquella noche cuando se despidieron frente a los dormitorios: Harry recordaba buscar alguna emoción para leer más allá de sus fríos gestos, y había creído que algo se había atrofiado en su nariz después de la discusión puesto que ya ni podía oler la luna tan intensamente como lo había hecho. Si es que lo había hecho, honestamente; ¿a qué siquiera huela la luna llena?

Louis notó que lo miraba y cuando se llevó un caramelo a la boca pareció hacerlo por nerviosismo más que por hambre. Todavía habló de modo casual:

—Así tan fácil, después de tanto tiempo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Te notificarán pronto, y te darán una oportunidad para defenderte frente a la Mesa y el Decano. Lila lo propuso.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Furriel me odia, y al parecer Standford y Van Berger se hartaron de mí. Dudo que Dalaras salga a defenderme.

—Te quieren expulsar porque creen que no quieres ser parte de la comunidad, y que no respetas los límites. Quizá si te unieras a una manada...

Louis se rió, pero no parecía divertido tanto como enojado.

—No voy a unirme a tu manada —se adelantó—. ¡Sabía que me lo decías por algo!

Harry tragó saliva, preocupado de que su falta de sutileza haya arruinado todo.

—Escucha, es una salida segura. Si tan solo...

—No, no lo es —lo interrumpió—, sería mi salida segura si me interesara que figure en mis registros mi lealtad hacia ti, un tipo que no conozco.

—Me conoces lo suficiente —dijo, levantando la voz. La bebé protestó entre sueños y Louis lo miró como si pudiera matarlo por despertarla. Murmuró—: entiendo que detestes a Furriel, y a Standford, porque son idiotas. Y Van Berger no suena mucho mejor... Pero yo te defendí, deberías saber que soy un buen tipo.

—Sé que tienes complejo de héroe y que te gusta meterte en peleas con otros Alfa —lo corrigió—, y no me molesta lo segundo pero no soy tu damisela en apuros.

Harry suspiró, frustrado.

—Te estoy ofreciendo una ayuda, eso es todo.

—No es cierto —dijo, con la expresión más indignada que Harry había visto desde que Furriel había perdido la segunda votación—. No lo estás haciendo por solidaridad, lo haces porque quieres más miembros en tu manada, y ya te dije que no me interesa figurar en tus registros. Estoy orgulloso de ser un omega y planeo seguir siéndolo por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, algo molesto. Sentía que Louis era terco sin motivo: sacrificaba su carrera y su futuro sólo porque no quería jurar lealtad. Ni siquiera tenía que decirlo  _en serio_ , Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo con su terquedad y a defenderlo cuando fuera necesario. A decir verdad, lo valía si a cambio podía decirle al mundo que había convencido al indomable omega de unirse a su manada. Pero Louis no quería figurar en sus registros y...

—¿Y qué tal si continuas siendo un omega? —preguntó apenas la idea cruzó su mente. Su rostro se iluminó sin poder contenerlo.

—Mi plan precisamente —respondió entre dientes, todavía evasivo.

Harry se acercó al centro de la mesa, tomando su mano para llamar su atención.

—No. Quiero decir... ¿Qué tal si eres  _mi_ omega?

Louis parpadeó en silencio un par de segundos, sin responder. FInalmente, rió:

—¿Estás invitándome a salir?

Harry mordió sus labios para disimular la sonrisa, aunque no pudo hacer un buen trabajo cuando comenzó a hablar.

 _—Pretendo_ que te invito a salir... —se explicó—. Escucha, tú no figurarás en mis registro, que es lo que quieres, yo podré decir que "domé" al indomable Tomlinson, y podremos ser Alfa y omega sin que signifique nada hasta la primavera. Cuando llegue el Baile, romperemos antes, y si te comportas ya nadie recordará el tema de tu expulsión.

—Precisamente. Si me comporto —retrucó—, habrás oído a estas alturas que tengo algunos problemas con la autoridad.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te estoy pidiendo que beses el suelo por donde camino. Sólo... No me desafíes en público y ve conmigo a los eventos sociales —Louis negaba suavemente con la cabeza, casi tan molesto como horrorizado, pero Harry no le prestó atención—: Escucha, si la Universidad quiere expulsar a uno de mis betas, necesitan mi aprobación. Aún en el caso de destrucción intencional de bienes, es mi deber poner el castigo y cubrir los costos. Sólo pueden expulsar a uno si escupe en la cara del decano o mata a alguien. Tan sólo imagínate lo que significará que seas mi omega.

Louis no dijo nada. Aunque su expresión era tan insolente como la de antes, Harry podía sentir algo diferente en sus gestos. Casi como si pudiera olerlo.

—¿Estás al tanto de qué es un delito, verdad? —preguntó—, fingir una relación Alfa y omega. Peor aún, si se me antojara decir que fui manipulado a esta decisión, podría revocar tus privilegios de Alfa, y llevarlo a corte internacional.

—Confío en ti —dijo Harry.

Louis rió otra vez, sonaba un poco más triste todavía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros—. O tienes un plan mucho más impresionante de lo que imagino, o eres un idiota.

Harry suspiró. Louis era infinitamente complicado.

—Cuando Lila pidió a los delegados que votaran, más del 90% votó por que te quedaras en la Universidad. La gente te adora... Eso es importante. Cambió el voto de Dalia... —explicó—. Que seas mi omega no sólo me haría ver imponente ante los demás Alfa, me haría ver fantástico con betas de otras manadas.

—Realmente te importa tu status, ¿verdad? —arqueó las cejas.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Realmente me importa mi manada. Siento que puedes darle lo que necesita, y que puedo ayudarte a ti. Mereces recibirte, forjar tu futuro —Louis meditaba en silencio, así que Harry apretó suavemente su mano otra vez, llamando su atención—. Además, amo un desafío.

—No voy a ser tu beta —insistió—, ni ahora ni nunca. No va conmigo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo al respecto: el tiempo diría si lograba persuadirlo o no. Por el momento, la cuestión era otra.

—Sé mi omega, entonces —insistió.

Louis suspiró y asintió en silencio. Rió otra vez, lo que significaba que estaba cediendo.

—Nadie deberá saber que es falso, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? —preguntó. Los ojos azules finalmente encontraron los suyos. Harry abrió la boca, pero apenas soltó un suspiro—: No podrás salir con otras personas, no podrás contarle a tus amigos... Nadie debe saber.

—Entiendo eso —dijo Harry—, no me importa. No vine a la Universidad a buscar pareja.

—Dice el chico que me pide que sea su omega en la primera semana de clases —se burló. 

Harry rió porque los ojos de Louis eran realmente bonitos cuando brillaban así. Quizá estaba mintiendo, un poquito.

—Seré un buen novio falso —dijo.

Louis rió derrotado y pasó la mano por su cabello. Miró a Lux un segundo antes de volver la vista a Harry, amenazante.

—Más te vale.  


	6. III | Mentiras

_We make something out of nothing,_

_we keep climbing, climbing._

_I'm no ghost, no fool: rich youth._

Rich Youth (Hayley Kiyoko)

 

Después de la última clase del día, Harry se sentó a esperar en la fuente del campus y se puso a mirar su celular en el esmero de no meterse en más problemas en su primer semana de clases. En su buzón había una seguidilla de mensajes de su mejor amigo proponiendo una velada de tacos y películas, extremadamente tentadora. Harry se excusó, sin más detalles que un misterioso:  **tengo planes**. Él y Louis todavía no habían sentado las bases de la mentira que planeaban representar, y si no estaba seguro de qué decir, Niall lo leería como a un libro abierto.

Louis llegó al lugar cinco minutos tarde, pero, por primera vez desde que Harry lo había conocido, no fue soberbio al respecto.

—Lo siento —dijo, al acercarse. Se sentó a su lado, acomodando sobre su regazo su mochila, y guardando en ella unos libros que traía abrazados al pecho—. Los rumores de mi expulsión ya se corrieron por el campus, y mi profesor de antropología me retuvo intentando convencerme de unirme a su manada.

—¿Antropología? —le cuestionó—. Pensé que estudiabas Investigación.

—Histórica —respondió Louis tercamente insistiendo en guardar un par de libros que al parecer no cabían allí—. Investigación Histórica...

—¡Oh! Pensé que... Como tu padre es bioquímico —razonó.

Louis cerró su mochila, por fin. Cuando miró a Harry, la expresión en su rostro era ligeramente molesta.

—¿Has estado investigándome? Pensé que  _confiabas en mí_  —dijo lo último imitando el tono de más temprano ese día, cuando hablaban en la sala de profesores.

Harry estaba 100% seguro de que no lo había dicho de un modo tan dramático, ni con ojos de borrego, pero rió de todas formas. Pese a la cáscara soberbia, Louis podía ser realmente gracioso. Entendía lo que los otros betas veían en él.

—Cuando le conté a Niall de mi discusión con Furriel, me contó algunas cosas sobre ti —explicó—, fue antes de que sucediera lo de la Mesa. No estaba investigándote.

Louis asintió en silencio, todavía sonriendo. Su risa se le había contagiado, al parecer.

—Acerca de eso... —dijo Harry, quien al recordar el día anterior, accidentalmente había dado con piezas que no tenían del todo sentido—. Dijiste que Furriel te había atacado porque quería que fueras su beta, pero él dijo algo distinto en la Mesa.

Louis frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo. Harry odiaba no poder leer la más mínima emoción en él, aún estando a su lado.

—Dijo que estabas en la oficina de registros, buscando información sobre él —continuó.

—¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que se propasa con gente que no quiere unirse a su manada? No es un idiota.

Harry asintió suavemente, concediéndole la razón. Era un buen punto, y no había motivo para que Louis lo investigara de todas formas. Se preguntaba si sus muchos problemas de disciplina tenían que ver con tergiversaciones hechas por Furriel u otros Alfa, frustrados ante su negativa. Entonces, pensó en la cara de los demás cuando vieran que Louis era su omega, y sintió el pecho inflarse.

—¿Cuál es nuestro plan, entonces?

Harry parpadeó intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de shock en el rostro de Furriel. La voz de Louis lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Bueno, pensé que... Sería sospechoso si te volvieras mi omega justo antes de tu defensa —explicó susurrando cerca de su oído. La gente a su alrededor, yendo y viniendo de clases, no podrían escucharlos si le hablaba así de cerca—, mucho más si lo hicieras ahora, de un día para el otro.

Louis asintió, sin decir nada. Miraba sus manos, que jugaban con la hebilla en su mochila. Harry continuó hablando:

—Pero tengo una reunión con posibles betas pasado-mañana. Sería genial si pudieras ir a ella. Como oyente o como...

Harry tragó saliva, buscando las palabras.

—¿Como qué?

—Como mi novio, o algo —explicó—. Quizá ni siquiera estar en toda la reunión, solo acompañarme hasta que entre o irme a buscar. Que empiece a correrse la voz.

Louis sonrió, algo sonrosado. Era ridículo que se comportara así al sugerirle que fuera como su novio, siendo que estaban planeando fingir una relación Alfa-omega, que era mucho más intensa y significativa. Quizás lo era, pero Harry, sonrojado también, no podía juzgarlo.

Louis suspiró.

—¿Has pensado esto seriamente? —dijo—, un Alfa saliendo con otro tipo...

—Hay Alfas gay —opinó, el discurso de una de las vocecillas de su conciencia saliendo finalmente de sus labios— , la gente lo sabe. Algunos de los más poderosos... 

 —Sí, pero —lo interrumpió Louis. Harry frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar—, no tienen hombres de omega.

—Por eso mismo nunca te marcaré —explicó.

Louis arqueó las cejas; la sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez, era más sabihonda que tímida.

—Has pensado esto—lo acusó.

—Pues, sí...—dijo, y murmuró acercándose a él un poco más—. Como dijiste, esto es ilegal y debe ser creíble. Romper antes de la Luna Primaveral sería sospechoso. Pero somos tipos, entonces podría justificarse —explicó—: no voy a  _marcarte_  sabiendo que no sería para siempre, ¿lo ves? Es un gesto de amor.

Louis rió mirando el cielo. Harry apretó los labios, estudiándolo. La gente alrededor de ellos caminaba, apenas molestándose en mirarlos y susurrar. Harry sonrió, y tomó con suavidad su mano. Pretendía parecer disimulado, aunque no lo era realmente.

Louis se sorprendió, pero al buscar su mirada demandando una explicación, la sonrisa de Harry le bastó. Corrió la mano, para acomodarse el cabello.

—Demasiado rápido —susurró—, llevas en el campus sólo un par de días.

—Si voy a llamarte omega en una semana, debería ser un amor intenso —retrucó. Louis terminó de acomodar su flequillo y volvió a poner las manos sobre su mochila, lejos de donde Harry pudiera tomarlas—. Déjame llevarte a cenar.

Louis no reaccionó esta vez. No bruscamente al menos.

—¿En el comedor, donde todos nos vean? Demasiado obvio.

—Afuera —explicó—, iremos al pueblo —Louis se sonreía sin responder, así que Harry continuó hablando—. Saldré con mi auto, tú no volverás a tu cuarto. La gente nos vio aquí, llenarán los espacios en blanco.

—¿Por qué ir a cenar? Una vez fuera del campus nadie puede ver qué hacemos o no.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo hambre.

 

 

 

 

Harry salió en su descapotable por la puerta principal. Rodeó varios metros del campus, y estacionó en el lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse con Louis. Él trepó la reja hasta salir del otro lado, y revoleó su mochila en el asiento trasero.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen los Alfa con los autos llamativos? —protestó, sentándose a su lado.

El camino estaba mucho más decente que cuando Harry llegó el domingo. Los días soleados del último tiempo no habían logrado secar del todo la ruta, cubierta por árboles, pero era mucho más transitable que antes. Eso, o como Harry creía, conocer el camino lo hacía andar más ligero. Estuvieron en el pueblo en menos de una hora.

Fueron a un bar pequeño, porque se sabía que algunos profesores solían cenar en el único restaurante fino de Lander, y no era la idea tener que hacer de cuenta que eso era una cita. Por el momento, bastaba con que otros lo imaginaran.

Pidieron cerveza y filetes con vegetales, porque el olor de la parrilla les había abierto el apetito. Louis había sugerido saltearse la cena e ir cada uno por su lado, pero Harry lo había convencido de lo contrario al proponerle hablar del plan con más calma, lejos de oídos malintencionados. Había sido una buena idea, al fin de cuentas: no habían pasado cinco minutos desde que habían ordenado, cuando el hambre venció a Louis y sacó caramelos del bolsillo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, y llamó a la mesera, para pedirle algo de pan para entretener el estómago.

Mientras esperaban, volvió a mirar su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Niall, y uno de Ellie. Respondió al primero evadiendo todas sus preguntas e ignorando todos sus emojis; sólo se limitó a informarle que dormiría en su propio cuarto esa noche, y que no necesitaba esperarlo despierto. Al de Ellie no supo qué responder. Decía:  **¿Podemos hablar ahora?**  Harry podría llamarla, pero ella sólo tendría preguntas de dónde estaba y con quién, y todavía no habían definido básicamente nada, con Louis, acerca de la historia con que se presentarían al público.

—Así que —dijo en cambio, guardando el celular—, ¿De dónde eres? Tu acento...

—Doncaster —respondió Louis—, ¿tú?

Harry trató de no ofenderse porque Louis no lo recordara.

—Holmes Chapel. Bastante cerca... ¿Quién era tu Alfa?—preguntó, porque quizá ayudaría al armado del guión de tan desesperado romance.

—El de mi padre —lo corrigió. Harry suspiró divertido—, Félix...  _algo_.

Lo conocía. Sus padres lo hacían, es decir. Era un Alfa puro, que había tomado responsabilidad después de que Poulston y sus hijos, hubieran sido asesinados misteriosamente. Entendía por qué Louis tenía problemas con la autoridad: su padre siempre decía que Félix no tenía presencia, realmente, y que su manada no tenía mucho futuro. La mayoría de sus betas se habían desbandado a los pocos meses. Los Alfas puros nunca sostenían sus manadas en el tiempo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —curioseó Louis, mientras tomaba un poco de pan que la mesera había dejado, y lo comía ansioso—. Es decir, me diste tus razones, pero no me convencen.

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó. 

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Veo el sentido de llevarme a tu manada, porque te haría ver bien. Pero fingir que soy tu omega tiene más costos que beneficios.

Harry frunció el ceño y se sirvió una rebanada de pan.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Somos  _tipos_ —explicó—. Ya sé qué giro noble pretendes darle al asunto, pero tú y yo sabemos que políticamente podría no funcionar.

—Hay Alfas gay... —insistió, pero Louis lo interrumpió (otra vez).

—Ninguno que lo haya admitido en su primer año en la Universidad.

Harry suspiró, preguntándose si Louis notaría, al regañarlo por interrumpirlo, que sólo estaba evadiendo responder. La mesera llegó con dos enormes platos de carne justo a tiempo para distraerlos.

Louis esperó a que se vaya y continuó.

—Nadie finge ser gay por conveniencia, precisamente porque no es conveniente.

Harry masticó un bocado en silencio, mirándolo. Louis esperaba una respuesta con su insistente mirada azul. El filete humeaba bajo él, pero no le prestaba atención.

—Algo de reglas, en todo este asunto —dijo Harry—: no me interrumpas. Ni los betas ni los omegas interrumpen a su Alfa, es irrespetuoso. Y no me cuestiones, no te debo explicaciones.

—Tú me cuestionaste a mí —dijo Louis, arqueando las cejas, finalmente volviendo la mirada al plato. Cortó un bocado, pero habló antes de llevarlo a su boca, señalándolo acusadoramente con el tenedor—: sobre Furriel.

—Tú no eres un Alfa —explicó—. Como dije, no voy a pedirte que beses el suelo donde camino pero...

—Hacerte preguntas no es faltarte el respeto —lo interrumpió Louis (una tercera vez)—, interrumpirte cuando estás diciendo estupideces no lo es tampoco. No voy a hacerlo cuando haya más gente, si eso te preocupa. Pero aquí y ahora, ni tú eres mi Alfa, ni yo soy tu omega.

Harry suspiró, molesto y bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza. Cuando bajó el vaso a la mesa, Louis todavía lo miraba, azul e insistentemente, mientras masticaba. Tragó.

—Esto no va a funcionar si tú no confías en mí, pero tampoco si yo no confío en ti —continuó hablando Louis—. A mí no me molesta "salir" con un tipo porque no me interesa mi reputación. No es tu caso. Así, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Harry frunció el ceño, y terminó la cena en silencio. Louis se dio por vencido con la mirada insistente después de unos segundos, y cuando los platos estuvieron limpios, Harry pagó la cuenta y se levantó.

Louis caminó detrás de él en silencio. Harry no podía oler sus emociones, pero su rostro hablaba fuerte y claro.

Una vez afuera, guardó las manos en los bolsillos y dijo:

—Tal vez podamos andar por nuestro lado, un rato. Nos encontramos en una hora, para volver al campus.

Harry asintió, porque no era una mala idea: no había necesidad de pasar todo el rato juntos. Sin embargo, cuando Louis comenzó a caminar, entendió que las cosas nunca funcionarían si intentaba ser más terco que él.

—Soy gay —admitió finalmente y joder, se sintió maravillosamente bien decirlo—, supuse que sería más sencillo estudiar las reacciones de todo el mundo con una pareja falsa que con una verdadera.

Louis se detuvo en seco. Cuando se giró, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Enseguida volvió a cerrar los labios y se encogió de hombros, en respuesta a pensamientos propios que Harry no podía entender.

—Si no funciona para mí —continuó—, puedo hacerlo pasar como tonterías adolescentes.

—Eso tiene sentido —le concedió Louis.

Harry suspiró.

—Puedo manejar tener reputación de maricón —continuó, acercándose a él—, pero no puedo dejar que crean que mi noviecito me camina por en...

Louis sonrió, y asintió suavemente, por supuesto, interrumpiéndolo:

—No puedo dar un vuelco de 180º a mi personalidad, pero puedo no interrumpirte y esas cosas—dijo. Harry le arqueó las cejas—. En público —aclaró.

 

 

 

Manejaron hasta el río porque supusieron que sería más divertido pasar el tiempo allí que en Lander. Dejaron el auto lo más cerca posible y buscaron un lugar donde sentarse junto a los pinos. Había gente junto al agua, muchos metros más allá, riendo y hablando. Un par de ellos jugaban carreras corriendo en contra la corriente, lo cual parecía demasiado esfuerzo físico para hacer a esas horas de la noche.

Decidieron que, si hablaban bajito, no los oirían, y que, en todo caso, que alguien los viera solos allí sólo ayudaría con los rumores.

El plan era que se habían conocido en Inglaterra. Vivían cerca, cualquiera podría confirmar eso. Habían tenido  _algo_ , pero eran jóvenes y Harry era un Alfa, así que decidieron que sería complicado. Cuando Furriel acorraló a Louis detrás del laboratorio, Harry había intervenido porque no  _podía_ ver que lo lastimaran. El encuentro sólo había reavivado la chispa, y cuando Harry supo de su posible expulsión, pensó que tenía que hacer algo.

La historia era ridícula y dramática, pero se necesita bastante dramatismo para pedirle a alguien que sea tu omega a los dieciocho años. Al menos sería consistente.

Louis acordó a verse al día siguiente en el almuerzo, mientras cuidaba a Lux (aparentemente, hacía de niñero de la hija de Teasdale a medio tiempo, para costearse los gastos que su beca no cubría) y a acompañarlo el jueves a la reunión. Harry dijo que le contaría a Niall, como si fuera un secreto, todo el asunto, y Louis dijo que hablaría de eso con su mejor amigo también.

Cuando volvieron al campus era pasada la medianoche, y no había nadie salvo el guardia dando vueltas, así que entraron juntos en el auto. 

Harry acompañó a Louis hasta el ascensor, donde partía al cuarto piso. Caminando los pocos metros hasta su puerta, Harry sonreía.

Al pasar junto al cuarto de Ellie, recordó el mensaje que había dejado sin responder. Pero la luz estaba apagada, y Harry optó por mandarle un texto.  **Ese chico del que te hablé... Tuve una cita con él** , escribió, y agregó, para mantener las apariencias,  **Te hablaré de eso mañana. Lo siento por no responder más temprano.**

Ellie no respondió, pero Harry supuso que estaría durmiendo.

 

 

 

Por la mañana subió a despertar a Niall, para ir a desayunar. Él obedeció porque era un buen beta, pero no parecía aprobar la decisión de dejar la cama tan temprano. Tenía la cara marcada por la almohada, y el cabello hecho un desastre debajo de la gorra con el triangular logo de la Universidad.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, a excepción de los profesores, pero Harry lo llevó a una mesa alejada de las demás de todas formas.

—Tuve una cita, anoche—dijo, sin preámbulos. 

Todo el asunto de la mentira lo tenía tan entusiasmado como nervioso, pero supuso que así se sentiría si la cita fuera real de todas formas, y no le preocupó que Niall pudiera olerlo.

El rubio arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Es de la manada? —preguntó.

Harry tragó saliva. El miedo probablemente también era de esperar, ¿verdad? Era consistente.

— _El_ afortunado. Y no —respondió.

Niall parpadeó en silencio, con la taza de café en las manos.

—¿Un chico? —preguntó. Harry asintió—, ¿te gustan los tipos?

—Siempre, es sólo que... Tú sabes —Se mordió el labio—. Era un crío, no quería que mis padres supieran.

—Eso es... es genial, Hazza —respondió, palmeándole bruscamente el brazo—, es decir, podrías habérmelo contado. Pero es genial que puedas decirlo ahora, quiero decir.

Harry tragó saliva otra vez, y respiró hondo. Allá iba.

—Creo que estoy enamorado.

Niall sonrió, enternecido.

—Sí, okay. Eso, queridísimo Harry, se llama deseo y es completamente normal —se burló.

Harry rió fuerte y nerviosamente.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió—, él es tan... —Apretó los labios, ocultando la sonrisa. Se sentía algo tonto: ni siquiera podía encontrar un adjetivo bonito para describir a Louis que sonara convincente. Finalmente optó por decir la verdad—: diferente.

La sonrisa de Niall se suavizó sutilmente, tiñéndose de ternura.

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó.

—Algo así—Se mordió el labio. Sabía que Niall aprobaría su decisión sin importar cuál fuera, porque era el beta más fiel que tenía, pero aún así temía por la reacción que se ocultaría detrás de su lealtad infinita—. Hablamos de él, de hecho...

Niall frunció el ceño, inten

tando recordar. Harry lo estudió en silencio, apretando los labios para que su sonrisa no delatara lo divertido que estaba con esa situación: los nervios, el entusiasmo y el miedo, iban con la historia del primer amor apasionado; una carcajada estruendosa, no lo haría.

—No, no, no —dijo Niall suavemente, pero el modo en que lo miraba decía que finalmente lo tenía—. Escuché que estuviste con él anoche... Pero pensé que era por todo lo de la Mesa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Al parecer el dejar que el rumor corra había funcionado.

—Pensé que le dirías que se una a la manada, y Zayn dijo que los vio tomándose las manos, pero eso era absurdo —Harry le sonrió—. Al parecer no.

Bebieron coordinados un sorbo de café. Niall lo miraba como si buscara respuestas en sus ojos verdes. Era menos sutil que Louis, al hacerlo.

—Es una larga historia. Pero tienes que prometerme no contarle a nadie —comenzó, y ya no se calló hasta que el celular le recordó que tenía la primera clase del día.

 

 

Le contó al Louis sobre eso, entre risas, durante el almuerzo. Como siempre, los profesores comían en otro lugar, y Lux apenas decía palabras aisladas, así que no corrían riesgos de que la verdad se filtrara de esa habitación. 

En respuesta, Louis contó con lujo de detalles su impresionante actuación en la escena titulada: "El chico que odia las manadas se enamora inevitablemente de un Alfa y no sabe qué hacer con sus emociones", y la conversación casual con Niall en el desayuno, súbitamente, sonaba a poca cosa. Después imaginaron la cara de Furriel cuando se enterara del asunto y rieron atorándose con las migajas del sándwich.

El Louis de ahora sonaba mucho más relajado que el que había conocido junto al laboratorio, y mientras Harry bebía jugo y lo miraba jugar con Lux, se preguntaba si acaso su generosidad y ese tiempo que estaban pasando juntos no ayudaría a hacerle perder el miedo por los Alfa. Quizá Louis sí sería su beta, al final del año. Harry sonrió tontamente, mirándolo, hasta que un mensaje de Lily Summers lo despertó de su limbo.

 **lamento lo que pasó con elián, escuché acerca de eso** , decía. Antes de que Harry pudiera responderle, mandó un segundo mensaje:  **quiero que sepas que yo no se lo conté, supongo que alguien nos vio hablar. me gustaría discutirlo contigo si crees que no te meterá en más problemas. ya no estoy en su manada, de todas formas.**

—¿Qué es esa sonrisa? —preguntó Louis.

Harry parpadeó suavemente antes de levantar la mirada. Louis y Lux lo miraban expectantes.

—Puedo decírtelo, supongo —razonó. Si no podía confiar en su cómplice, no podía confiar en nadie—, pero es un secreto.

Louis asintió en silencio.

—Creo que una beta de Furriel quiere pasarse con nosotros —dijo.

Louis rió tan sinceramente, que hasta Lux se sorprendió y rió también, buscando agarrarle la boca con sus manitas.

—El tipo va a odiarte.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Nada mejor que la rivalidad para mantener las cosas interesantes.

Louis todavía reía mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—Puedes ir a hablar con ella ahora, si quieres. Ya pasamos el suficiente rato juntos para que la gente hable.

—Nadie nos vio entrar —meditó Harry—. Me quedaré hasta unos minutos antes de que termine el almuerzo, quizá algún profesor pueda vernos.

Louis negó, chistando.

—Nop. Lou no puede vernos. No todavía —dijo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —respondió secamente—. Es complicado. Sólo... Será mejor si se entera más adelante.

Harry frunció el ceño. Louis y Teasdale tenían una relación que no terminaba de tener sentido: la mujer ponía en riesgo su carrera defendiéndolo, y Harry dudaba que fuera sólo por el excelente niñero que Louis era con Lux.

—¿No dijimos que sería más sospechoso si la gente se enteraba a último momento?

Louis agachó la mirada, y sonrió a la bebé que jugaba con el cuello de su camisa.

—Si esto fuera cierto —explicó—, si me enamorara de un Alfa perdidamente, lo suficiente para mandar al demonio todo en lo que creo... Jamás se lo diría, no podría. No podría admitirlo con ella.

Harry no siguió preguntando, porque quizá no podía oler las emociones en Louis, pero no se necesitaba súper olfato para leer sus gestos cuando eran así de transparentes. Había dicho que confiaba en él, y lo hacía. Si Louis no quería hablar del tema, estaba bien por él.

—Iré a hablar con ella, entonces —dijo finalmente, y aclaró—: con Lily, la beta.

Louis asintió en silencio, su mirada perdida en Lux y sus monerías.

—Quizá podemos vernos esta noche—continuó Harry—, ven a mi cuarto, apresuremos este asunto. Comparto piso con Furriel, llegará a sus oídos.

—Sí, okay —dijo Louis—, llevaré algo para comer.                                              

 

Texteó a Lily mientras bajaba las escaleras.  **¿biblioteca?** escribió, a lo que ella respondió con un emoji, dándole okay. Una vez allí, no pasaron siquiera diez minutos antes de que solicitara ser su beta. Harry le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, y le habló de la reunión al día siguiente.

Cuando salió, y volvió a activar el sonido del celular, notó el mensaje de Ellie.  **¿Estás evitándome?** preguntaba.

 **Claro que no, sólo estuve ocupado,** respondió **, realmente lo siento. Esta noche tengo planes, pero hablamos mañana. ¡¡Lo juro Ellssss!! Me disculparé con chocolates xx**

 

 

 

**Esto es tan embarazoso.**

Harry sonrió al leer el mensaje. Eran ya las diez de la noche, Louis debería haber estado en su cuarto hacía más de una hora.

 **¿Estás afuera?**  le preguntó, divertido. Hizo a un lado su laptop y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

**En la entrada, ¿qué hace todo el mundo despierto todavía? Hay gente en los pasillos y todos van a verme golpear a tu puerta.**

**Ese es el punto.** Lo era, realmente.

 **Estoy rojo como un tomate** , explicó Louis.

**Perfecto. Más creíble.**

Louis ya no respondió. En cambio, Harry oyó el insistente golpe en la puerta unos segundos después. Pensó en torturarlo dejándolo afuera, pero parecía del tipo que se las cobraría.

Al abrir, Louis entró como una corriente por el hueco de la puerta. Harry la cerró entre risas.

—Esto es tan humillante—farfulló, y hundió el rostro en su mano libre—. No puedo hacer esto, voy a ser el hazmereír del campus.

—Pensé que no te importaba tu reputación —razonó Harry.

Louis levantó la voz.

—Estoy lleno de contradicciones, ¿quién no?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y le sacó la bolsa de las manos. Había esperado por la cena durante horas, y la panza le gruñía. Al mirar adentro, el plástico transparente dejó ver que se trataba de arroz primavera.  _Asqueroso_. Ni un trozo de pollo.

—Esto no es comida —protestó.

—No comas, entonces —respondió Louis, más enojado por todo el asunto del pasillo que por la crítica a la comida.

—Yo te invité filetes ahumados, y tú me traes arroz -insistió.

—Tú tienes dinero y jerarquía, yo llegué tarde a la cafetería porque no hallaba las fuerzas para bajar a avergonzarme en frente de toda la Universidad.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Destapó su porción de arroz, y se sentó en el escritorio a comer con el barato tenedor plástico. Louis dejó el sweater en la cama, y se sentó allí, a comer la suya.

No habló hasta que el enojo y la vergüenza se le suavizaron un poco en los gestos.

—Así que, ¿se unió?

—¿Lily? Sí —respondió Harry, otra vez sonriendo—, resulta que la última demostración violenta de Furriel fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Y viene contigo que vives peleándote con todo el mundo? —dijo Louis.

Harry analizó su rostro, mientras tragaba. Lo señaló con el tenedor.

—Esas son el tipo de cosas que no debes decir cuando haya más gente —le advirtió. Louis rió, encogiéndose de hombros— . No vivo peleándome, fueron situaciones justificadas.  _Tú_ deberías saberlo.

Louis arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Te defendí —protestó Harry—, Furriel podría haberte hecho daño.

—Elián no iba a golpearme, idiota —lo regañó—, lo podría hacer expulsar en dos segundos si lo hiciera. Lo cual sabrías si pensaras con tu cabeza en lugar de con tus hormonas.

Harry suspiró.

—Ese tipo de cosas...

—Lo sé, lo sé —se apresuró a callarlo Louis—: sólo en la privacidad de nuestra alcoba —dijo dramáticamente.

Terminaron de cenar, aclarando los últimos detalles. Mañana sería un día especial, porque todos los betas de Harry iban a conocerlo (casualmente) cuando Louis lo despidiera en el pasillo. Tenía que lucir accidental, como si se hubiesen quedado dormidos, lo cual sonaba sencillo para Harry. Si Louis se ponía colorado sólo pensando en que todos creerían que habían dormido juntos, se vería convincente frente a los demás por la mañana.

Ya que iba a quedarse dormido la mañana siguiente, Harry optó por bañarse esa noche. El cuarto de Harry, por ser de Alfa, tenía un baño incorporado (y wi-fi propio, una cama de dos plazas y un clóset de cuatro puertas), y no había usado la ducha desde que se había mudado, siempre bañándose en los baños del tercer piso con Niall y los demás.

—Duerme en mi cama esta noche —dijo, desde el marco de la puerta del baño, mientras Louis se cepillaba los dientes—. Eres el invitado, y yo puedo dormir en el sillón. Lo pensaremos mejor la próxima vez.

Louis asintió con la boca llena de espuma, y escupió sobre el lavamanos.

—Okay —dijo, antes de enjuagarse.

Cuando salió del baño, Harry buscó una toalla del bolso que todavía no había desarmado del todo, y dejó el pantalón y la camiseta sobre el sillón, para que no se mojen. Se envolvió rápidamente con la toalla, pero eso no impidió el comentario de Louis.

—¿Laureles sobre tu pelvis? Eso no es arrogante para nada.

Harry sólo se sonrió y entró al baño.

Louis definitivamente no sería un buen omega. Harry creía que si intentaba, terminaría por quebrarse de frustración y haciendo algo estúpido. Probablemente era mejor que tuviera ese respiro cuando estaban a solas porque así haría el pretender en público, para él, mucho más sencillo. Era más divertido así, de todas formas.

Lo cierto es que hasta Niall se comportaba distinto con él desde que era Alfa oficial. A veces él y los demás lo trataban como si fuera el mismo chico de siempre, pero bastaba que Harry pusiera la voz oscura y grave para que se guardaran sus comentarios. Sabía que con el tiempo esa cercanía se perdería, y no quería decir que fuera malo, porque de eso se trata ser un Alfa —Niall siempre sería su confidente y mejor amigo—, pero... Aquel día, en el campus, cuando Harry le gritó... Niall se había visto tan pequeñito de golpe, que él sintió que podría romperlo si intentaba. No podía olvidar eso, no podía alejar la idea de cómo, si quisiera, la relación entre ellos sería la de un amo y un lacayo. Dependía de él, y eso era espeluznante.

Cuando salió del baño, "su" omega estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo, con unos lentes negros que nunca le había visto y la camiseta de los Rolling Stones que Harry había usado desde que había terminado las clases del día.

Los ojos azules se asomaron por encima de las gafas, y Louis frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó. Harry señaló hacia él con un gesto de la cabeza. Louis miró la camiseta, y volvió a levantar la mirada, sonriente—. Tus sábanas apestan a jabón y debería oler a ti por la mañana.

—Sí, okay —dijo. No sabía qué respuesta esperaba—, tiene sentido.

No dejó de pensar en eso mientras se quedaba dormido. Pensaba en cómo el perfume de Liam iba pegado de su omega y en si sería posible fingirlo sólo con algo tan simple como que Louis usara su camiseta. En Sophia, la rústica marca de Liam se hacía lugar en su champú y su maquillaje y la combinación era tan dulce como ellos se comportaban cuando estaban juntos. 

Louis, sin embargo, nunca olía a nada. Ni a nervios, ni a angustia, ni a vergüenza. Ni siquiera esa noche que había llegado a su dormitorio rojo como un tomate. Hacía todo el asunto de intentar leer sus reacciones mucho más complicado. 

En cierto sentido, era lógico que no tuviera un perfume particular para él todavía, porque apenas lo conocía. Ellie, por ejemplo, olía al perfume de jazmines que le había regalado su mejor amiga antes de viajar, pero a veces Harry estaba con ella y podía sentir claramente el olor del cloro de la pileta aquel verano que pasaron en el Caserón con Niall. El rubio, por ejemplo, siempre llevaba el perfume de Harry como el fiel beta que era, pero también olía a frituras, a desodorante y a veces, Harry inspiraba cerca suyo y sentía el olor de crayones como cuando eran pequeños y dibujaban después de clases. 

Louis no olía a nada para él todavía, pero quizás lo haría algún día. Harry se sonrió al pensar que quizás olería a luna llena, a aquel perfume intenso que había en el aire la noche que lo conoció. Quizás para él siempre olería pálido, fresco, antiguo. Misterioso.

Esa noche, Harry soñó que era un lobo persiguiendo huellas en la nieve que se volvían cada vez más pequeñas, hasta desaparecer.

 

 

 

No necesitaron pretender que se habían quedado dormidos. El golpeteo en la puerta se oyó insistente cuando Harry estaba en el más profundo sueño, haciendo malabares con lunas de espuma. Soñó que se caían al cielo y hacían ruido de madera, y un montón de niños se reía pero Harry sentía miedo y cosquillas.

La mano insistente de Louis lo zamarreó.

—Despierta —murmuró—, ya llegaron.

Al abrir los ojos, le costó un momento distinguir el azul de su mirada de los trozos de luna estrellados en el cielo. Louis bostezaba, y vestía su remera de los Rolling Stones.

—¿Ya son las 8? —protestó, intentando hablar tan bajito como él.

Louis sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Ve al baño, yo abriré —dijo—, terminemos con esto.

Harry obedeció, levantándose dificultosamente. Antes de ir al baño, tomó su celular que cargaba sobre la cajonera, y lo desenchufó. Eran apenas las siete treinta, ¿quién podría ser tan ansioso para ir a llamarlo a esa hora?

Louis le hizo un gesto, obligándolo a meterse al baño, así que él lo hizo. Cerró la puerta, y pegó el oído a la madera, para no perderse detalle.

—Hola... —saludó Louis, la voz todavía más ronca que cuando lo había despertado a él: lindo detalle—. Harry... Ummm... Se quedó dormido, supongo — _Convincente_ , tenía que concederle eso. Harry se preguntó si estaría tan colorado como estaba la noche anterior, y se sonrió apretando los labios, para no soltar la carcajada—. Estará en el auditorio, no te...

—No, es que —dijo la voz, y a Harry no le costó mucho reconocerla. Era Ellie, y sonaba...— No voy a ir, necesito hablar con él antes de la reunión.

Harry partió los labios, dispuesto a protestar, cuando recordó la situación: se suponía que se había levantado tarde, que estaba bañándose, que el único motivo de esa interacción era que la manada se entere de que Louis era su...  _algo_ , por el momento. Frunció el ceño, meditando qué hacer. Louis balbuceaba excusas por él.

Se mojó el cabello, y la cara, y salió envuelto con una toalla.

Ellie lo vio por sobre los hombros de Louis, y sonrió tímidamente.

—Hey —dijo. Harry asintió, todavía mareado, dormido, confundido.

—Hey —Tragó saliva—. Me cambio y hablamos.

Ella asintió y Louis cerró la puerta.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo. La mañana había comenzado extraña. Todavía se sentía algo desorientado por el tacto de Louis y el azul de su mirada al despertarlo. Ellie hablando de no ir a la reunión era sólo la frutilla de un postre que sabía irreal. Quizá todavía estaba soñando.

—¿Debería irme? —preguntó Louis. 

Harry levantó la mirada a verlo: se estaba abotonando la camisa encima de su remera de los Rolling Stones, aunque ni le había pedido permiso para llevársela. A él no le molestó. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No. Si ella no va a la reunión quiere decir que...—Cerró la boca, porque no quería decirlo. Tragó saliva—. Alguien de la manada debe verte, o todo este asunto será en vano.

Louis asintió en silencio, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Al salir del cuarto, Ellie esperaba mordiéndose las uñas, recostada en la pared del pasillo. Harry se acercó a ella, pero no supo qué decir. Estaba dormido, quizá; probablemente sólo incrédulo. Louis se paró a su lado, su mano "tímidamente" buscando su brazo. Y no es que a Harry le molestara, porque era bueno que se estuviera tomando todo el asunto tan en serio, pero en  _ese_ momento se sentía como una estupidez. No quitó el brazo, de todas formas.

—He intentado hablarte desde el martes —dijo Ellie, ante el silencio de Harry. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras—. No quería decírtelo ahora; sé que esta reunión es importante para ti. Pero supuse que sería mejor que lo oyeras de mí que por medio de Niall, o Oliver, o a quien hubieses enviado a buscarme cuando no fuera a la reunión...

—Te hubiese llamado —dijo Harry, su voz todavía ronca. Carraspeó—, si no hubieses estado en mi puerta habría estado en la tuya.

Ellie sonrió, del mismo modo condescendiente en que le había sonreído al verlo asomarse detrás de Louis.

—Es sólo que... No eres el Harry que yo... —Suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza, incapaz siquiera de mirarlo a los ojos—. Quise darte una oportunidad, ¿sabes? La manada de tu padre me dio muchas cosas, pero este es momento de forjar mi camino y...

—¿No crees que podamos ayudarte a forjar tu camino?

Ellie lo miró. No dijo nada por un segundo, y Harry observó su mirada buscando una respuesta que no quería oír, de todas formas. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, sus labios rojos de mordisqueárselos.

—Eres un gran tipo, Haz—dijo, y luego miró a Louis, con una exagerada sonrisa cordial—: realmente lo es, no quiero que creas que... —Tragó, y volvió a mirar a Harry—. Tú y Niall son mis mejores amigos y quisiera que podamos serlo todavía, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —dijo Harry, cortante.

—Pero no eres un buen Alfa, Harry. No para mí.

Los dedos de Louis se enroscaron en su manga, y Harry hubiese sentido sus mejillas enrojecer si no fuera porque había aprendido a controlar sus reacciones con el tiempo. Era casi entrenamiento Alfa 101: no demostrar lo que sientes, en particular cuando lo que sientes puede ser usado en tu contra.

Ellie suspiró, antes de dar un paso adelante. Hablo bien bajo, casi en murmullos.

—Te has metido en dos peleas desde que llegamos. El otro día, tú y Furriel casi...

—Nada pasó —la interrumpió—, sólo un par de discusiones. ¡Y tenía buenas razones!

—No es el punto —dijo—, sólo... No es el tipo de manada en el que me interese estar.

—¿Y qué...? ¿Vas a...? Los cuartos se distribuyen en menos de un mes, ¿vas a andar sola cuando podrías estar con nosotros? Dame una oportunidad, Ellie,  _sabes_ que soy un buen tipo. Déjame probarte que soy un buen Alfa.

Ella sólo negó en silencio. Quería decir algo, Harry podía  _olerlo_ , pero por algún motivo prefería guardárselo. De alguna manera, eso lo hizo sentir peor: que ni siquiera tuviera la decencia de decirle lo que estaba pensando.

—Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti —murmuró, desahogándose, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera—, te conseguimos esta beca, te...

Ellie no lo interrumpió. Quizá ya no era su beta —quizá nunca lo había sido—, pero conocía lo suficiente de respetar a los Alfa para no interrumpir a uno. Su suspiro, sin embargo, dejó a Harry frustrado y sin palabras. Al mirarla, notó el temblor en la comisura de sus labios, lo evasivo de su mirada.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?—preguntó, aunque podía olerlo, aunque sabía que no quería oír la respuesta.

—No me diste nada, Harry —murmuró, mordisqueando las palabras—, ni tú ni tus padres.  _Yo_ me gané esa beca, trabajando duro y estudiando...

—¡El comité de mi manada...!

—De la de tu padre —lo interrumpió, hartándose finalmente—. El comité de la manada de tu padre me dio la oportunidad y me encargué personalmente de preguntar cuáles serían mis obligaciones si aceptaba. Y lamer tu trasero no era una de ellas.

Harry quería gruñir, pero no lo hizo.

La mano de Louis apretó su brazo suavemente. Harry lo miró, y vio detrás de él acercarse un grupo de chicos. No había oído la puerta del elevador abrirse, mucho menos las voces. Ahora, que se fijaba en ellos, la de Niall sobresalía.

—Okay, entonces —dijo, volviendo a mirar a Ellie—. Nos vemos por ahí, supongo.

Ella asintió, presionando los labios hacia un costado y frunciendo el ceño. Al pasar junto a ellos para perderse por su cuarto, Harry notó que tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Probablemente debería irme—murmuró Louis. Harry no dijo nada: tenía un gruñido todavía atravesado en la garganta y temía que se le escapara cuando intentara abrir la boca. Sólo asintió, intentando sonreír. Louis le sonrió con dulzura—. Te escribo más tarde.

 _Perfecto_. Se las había ingeniado para darle lástima.

Soltó su brazo y caminó en dirección a los elevadores, pasando justo por el medio del grupo de chicos que lo observaron arqueando las cejas, entre risas.

—Oí los rumores —dijo Oliver—, pero no creí...

El resto se perdió entre los murmullos de los demás. Harry intentó sonreír, todavía atontado y mareado por los agitados eventos de esa mañana. Niall cruzó el brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

—¿Ellie se cambia y nos ve allá? —dijo, dirigiéndolo hacia la salida—. Hueles raro, colega.

Detrás de él alguien comenzó con los chistes de sexo, y Harry prefirió reír de ello que responder la pregunta. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar de eso más tarde, en ese momento, necesitaba cualquier tipo de distracción para volver a sentirse como Alfa.

Y si la distracción constaba en disimular sonrisas y poner miradas evasivas mientras los demás bromeaban de cómo se había conseguido un tipo con un trasero infernal, pues eso estaba bien por él.

 

 

—Bueno —dijo Harry, de pie en el frente del auditorio donde la señora Teasdale había dado la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año hacía apenas unos días.

El auditorio lucía mucho más grande ahora que había mucha menos gente allí. Los suyos apenas si lograban ocupar las primeras siete filas, espaciándose entre ellos. Harry podría haber esperado a ver si alguien más llegaría, pero eran las 9 y diez, y la conversación con Ellie no había sido en vano.

—Algunas personas faltan aquí —dijo, señalando lo obvio.

Niall se apresuró a hablar.

—Deben haberse quedado dormidos, voy a...

—No, está bien—dijo Harry—, hablé con Ellie esta mañana, supongo que su decisión es un síntoma de que hay cosas que no estoy haciendo correctamente —Murmullos... Allí iba. Carraspeó—: Ella ha comunicado que no quiere ser parte de esta Manada. De esta familia —explicó. Niall se dejó caer sobre su asiento, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada confundida—. Tuvimos una breve charla en la que me explicó sus motivos, y aunque en cierto sentido no lo entiendo, en otro...

Harry suspiró. En algún momento de su discurso había agachado la mirada, avergonzado, quizá. Un gesto que su padre le había recomendado no hiciera jamás al hablar en público —solía retarlo constantemente, en las cenas y los eventos familiares, cuando todavía vivían con él: "Levanta la mirada, presta atención; no puedes dejarles creer que eres débil, y sobre todo no debes desperdiciar oportunidad alguna de observar sus gestos".

Quizá, si Harry hubiese hecho caso a esos consejos, podría haber resuelto el asunto con Ellie. Quizá había algo ese día, después de la pelea con Furriel... Quizá algo de sus silencios cuando viajaban a la Universidad...

—Ellie estaba preocupada por mis decisiones, últimamente —explicó, levantando la mirada y procurando hablar con claridad—. Estoy seguro de que están al tanto de algunos intercambios de palabras con otros Alfa que sucedieron en el campus. También estoy seguro de que si están aquí es porque entienden que no me hubiese involucrado en ninguno de los casos si no hubiese tenido buenos motivos.

Miró a su público, de silencio solemne y miradas expectantes. Lily Summers estaba allí, así como Jessie Cameron: la primera conocía de primera mano el tipo de liderazgo de Furriel, la segunda había presenciado la discusión con Standford. Ambas después de esos eventos, habían decidido que algo de su liderazgo era diferente, y valía la pena.

—No es mi idea que la Manada Styles II pase por Lykos-River dejando tras de sí un legado de pleitos y conflicto. No me gusta involucrarme en discusiones, y definitivamente no es mi intención que tengan que hacerlo ustedes por decisiones que yo tomo —dijo, sus gestos implicando unas disculpas que ningún Alfa digno haría en voz alta—, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar que nos pasen por encima para evitarlo, ni que voy a dejar pasar actitudes de acoso por parte de otros Alfa.

Niall sonrió suavemente, desde su silla.

—Entiendo por qué algunas personas de la Manada de mi padre se vieron sorprendidos por encontrarse con este tipo de liderazgo, porque sé que saben que no me interesa el conflicto y verme involucrado en cosas así... Es lógico que quieran culparlo a demostraciones infantiles de virilidad. Pero no es el caso, y voy a demostrárselos a ellos y a ustedes aunque me lleve todo el año —dijo, suspirando finalmente para dejar en claro el último punto—. Respeto y les pido que respeten las decisiones que ellos tomaron, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de considerarlos parte de la familia. Sé que llegará el momento en que volverán a casa.

La reunión prosiguió más liviana y distendida. Lily y Jessie se presentaron, aunque a la última, la mayoría de los que estaban hacía unos años ya la conocían —un incidente relacionado con la fiesta de navidad paralela, que se había realizado el año anterior junto al río y a espaldas del decano. Harry les comunicó también lo determinado en la Mesa Alfa respecto al Festival del Otoño, y de cómo sería necesario organizarse para entrenar.

Estaban discutiendo sobre el Festival del año anterior, cuando Harry pensó que quizá era momento de terminar la reunión: la puerta del auditorio de la entrada superior se había abierto y un tímido Louis se había hecho paso intentando ser silencioso. Harry apretó los labios, mientras miraba el reloj.

—Bueno —dijo—, sé que mucho de ustedes tienen clases a las diez, así que...

Era una excusa tonta e innecesaria, porque bastó la risa de Niall para que todos miraran hacia la puerta, curiosos. Harry la sostuvo de todas formas:

—Lily, Jessie, no olviden pasarle sus números a Niall, él las mantendrá al tanto —explicó, acercándose a ellas. Rodeó a Lily por el hombro y le preguntó—: ¿estás cómoda en el dormitorio en el que estás? Puedo hablar con alguna de las chicas para que te hagan un lugar...

—No, está bien—se encogió de hombros—. No te preocupes.

Jessie frunció el ceño.

—¿Sigues durmiendo con los Furriel? —preguntó, Harry respondió asintiendo por ella—. Bebé, eso no es necesario. Ven con los omegas al cuarto piso, son geniales... ¿Verdad, Lou?

Harry miró sobre su hombro: Louis estaba algo colorado, pero definitivamente mucho más estable que la noche anterior cuando había ido a su cuarto. Le sonrió, apenas arrugando la mirada un segundo, para preguntarle en silencio qué hacía allí. Louis se encogió de hombros antes de pararse a su lado.

—Se está bien —respondió a Jessie—, todos son amables.

—¿Realmente? ¿Y hay lugar? ¿No sería una molestia?

—Será sólo por unas semanas, hasta el Festival —dijo Harry.

—No hay muchas reglas en el cuarto piso—agregó Louis—, hay algunas camas extras y si duermes en un sofá nadie te dirá nada. A nadie le importa.

—Las camas en mi cuarto están ocupadas —explicó Jessie—, pero puedes dormir conmigo, sólo trae tu almohada.

—Sí, okay —dijo Lily, sonriendo finalmente y, Harry debía admitir que no había pulido su olfato todavía: esa expresión, ahora, era tan relajada, que quería decir que aún en todas las charlas que habían tenido, Lily nunca se había sentido segura del todo.

—Te acompañaré esta tarde a retirar las cosas de tu cuarto —dijo, procurando tranqulizarla—, para ahorrarte el mal trago. Si quieres.

—Sí, claro —asintió—, son geniales, honestamente.

—Ya que eso está resuelto —dijo Niall, abrazando a Jessie por la cintura (ella sólo rodó los ojos)—, y considerando que los tórtolos aquí quieren un rato a solas...

—Cállate —lo regañó Harry, aunque sonreía. Louis había optado por disimular la sonrisa ocultando el rostro detrás del hombro de Harry; olía a él, todavía: debía llevar su camiseta—. Pero, sí: váyanse.

Mientras los tres subían la escalera hasta la salida principal, Louis se soltó de Harry y caminó hacia el escritorio. Se sentó sobre él, con los pies bailando en el aire y las manos aferradas con fuerza a los bordes de la madera.

Harry esperó a verlos salir por la puerta.

—Me perdí la parte del plan en que venías por mí —dijo, sonriente—, pensé que habíamos quedado en que sería más orgánico un encuentro accidental.

Louis soltó una risilla tan dorada como dulce.

—Zayn dijo que si estoy  _taaan_ preocupado porque el amor de mi vida acaba de perder a una beta fundamental unos minutos antes de la reunión con sus otros betas —susurró—, sería estúpido no venir a chequear como estabas, sólo por timidez.

Harry suspiró entre sonrisas.

—Tiene sentido, supongo.

Caminó hacia él, y se apoyó a su lado contra al escritorio.

—Así que... —dijo Louis. Harry estaba demasiado distraído mirando el modo en que la puerta arriba se movía, casi como si no estuviera cerrada del todo—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo —explicó—, vino mucha menos gente de la que pensé que vendría, pero la charla con Ellie por lo menos me ayudó a entender por qué.

Golpeó suavemente la madera con los dedos, antes de impulsarse y alejarse del escritorio. Se paró frente a Louis.

—Ahora que sé qué es, puedo trabajar en mejorarlo —dijo, abriendo suavemente sus piernas para hacerse lugar entre ellas—, es bueno, si lo piensas así.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

Harry acercó el rostro, hasta tener la nariz casi tocando la nariz de Louis.

—¿Crees que así de cerca, desde la puerta —susurró—, crean que nos estamos besando?

Louis relajó su rostro al sonreír. En la cercanía, Harry pudo oír no sólo el sonido de sus labios al partirse, sino ver las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Podía ver también el cuello de su remera, asomando debajo del de la camisa.

Louis puso las manos alrededor de su cuello, subió con una enredando los dedos en su cabello, hasta la coronilla. Se sentía mucho más rico de lo que Harry admitiría.

—Ahora lo creen —bromeó, la risa asomándose entre sus murmullos. 

Harry rió también.

—Esto va a ser fácil —opinó.

—Demasiado. 


	7. IV | Oficial

_Don't you wanna see a man up close?_

_A phoenix in the fire._

_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free,_  

_but please, don't bite_

BITE (Troye Sivan)

 

 

Eran las dos de la mañana del sábado y era la primera noche desde el miércoles que Harry no estaba en su cuarto con Louis, hablando de las tontas reacciones y comentarios de compañeros y docentes a todo el asunto. A decir verdad, lo extrañaba un poco. No a Louis, en sí, sino al poder hablar honestamente sobre aquello en que se había convertido su vida en la última semana.

Había intentado toda la noche cambiar el tema de conversación. Hasta ese momento tener un falso novio había resultado ser sencillo, en general. Pero ahora, cansado y bebiendo, Harry desearía poder solo discutir de fútbol, o profesores, o el festival, o de lo que sea. De cualquier cosa menos de lo "adorables" que él y Louis se veían juntos, y de si lo extrañaba esa noche.

—No es que no lo extrañe —dijo al prepararse el cuarto trago de la noche, mientras Sophia se corría del regazo de su Alfa para dejarlo tomar el joystick y jugar su turno en la PS—, pero él tiene que estar con sus amigos también y lo veré mañana de todas formas.

—¿Tendrán una cita? —preguntó Sophia, mientras le ofrecía su vaso con cara de cachorrita (que tan bien había aprendido a imitar de Liam) para que le prepare uno también—. Oí que lo llevaste a comer al pueblo el otro día.

Harry apretó los labios, sonriéndose, y se encogió de hombros fingiendo misterio. Nadie se lo había mencionado hasta ahora pero al parecer el rumor había corrido a sus espaldas.

—Debe ser por eso que Zayn no está aquí —razonó Liam—, ya me parecía extraño.

—Estaba a punto... de preguntarte qué había ocurrido —dijo Niall, hablando pausado porque su concentración estaba en la partida de fútbol en la pantalla—. Están siempre juntos.

Liam se encogió de hombros.

—Dímelo a mí —rió Sophia; Liam apenas sonrió en silencio.

Harry observó sus gestos volverse más lentos y opacos. Sophia sonreía, pero algo en sus ojos compartía con los de él. Quizá era la conexión entre ellos, que hacía que se mimetizaran tanto. Harry podía oler a Liam en el cabello de ella, y ver sus abrazos en su piel; era algo claro como el agua, indiscutible. No podía evitar preguntarse si, una vez que dijeran al mundo que él y Louis eran más que novios, eran Alfa y omega, bastaría dormir en la misma habitación para convencerlos de que era cierto. Si acaso podía fingirse eso que Sophia y Liam tenían. Si su mentira no sería demasiado obvia.

—¿Cuándo vas conseguirte tú una novia? —dijo Sophia desordenando el cabello al rubio al pasar para sentarse junto a Liam, y alejando a Harry de sus miedos—, tu Alfa ya tiene uno. Tú y Oliver van a ser los últimos solteros en el piso.

—No me menciones a Oliver —respondió frunciendo el ceño—, es mi rival en el amor.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Harry, divertido.

—La conoces: Jessie —explicó.

Obviamente que la conocía, era la chica que había intervenido cuando el asunto de Standford sucedió. Era bonita, más alta que Niall y sus ojos más claros. Tenía el cabello rojizo y los gestos delicados, y cuando habían hablado para invitarla a la manada, ella había sido decidida y sin pelos en la lengua. Harry creía que iba bien con su amigo.

—Deberías decirme estas cosas —razonó—, puedo usar mis poderes de Alfa para ayudarte.

—¿Vas a forzarla a salir conmigo? Creo que no es parte de tus atributos como Alfa desde el siglo trece o algo así —bromeó

Harry rió, sentándose a su lado.

—No, idiota. Puedo buscar una excusa para encontrarlos... ¡Ahora mismo! Por ejemplo —dijo exaltándose al final. Era una idea genial—: puedo decirle que venga a jugar video-juegos o lo que sea.

—¿Es la pelirroja? —dijo Sophia—, es  _cool_ , Nialler. Buen gusto. Invítala, Harry.

—Sí, hazlo —suspiró Liam frustrado—, quizá así este tipo se desconcentre y me deje hacer un gol.

Niall rió bien ruidoso antes de encogerse de hombros, a modo de respuesta.

Harry desbloqueó su celular.  **¡Hey Jess! Están ocupadas? Si no lo están, vengan con Lily a pasar un rato al cuarto de Niall para hacer cosas de manada y demás** , escribió.

—¿"Cosas de manada y demás"? —se burló Niall mirando de reojo su celular—. Casual, para nada sospechoso —sentenció. Harry sólo sonrió y guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

Jessie no respondió el mensaje.

Diez minutos después de enviarlo, Harry esperaba su turno en la playstation y miraba su celular con el ceño fruncido, preocupado de que su poder de Alfa no estuviera siendo ejercido correctamente. Es decir, podía decirle que no, pero al menos debería responderle. Por suerte para Niall y el autoestima de Harry, Jessie golpeó a la puerta del dormitorio del rubio un instante después. 

Harry fue a abrir, porque era el único no ocupado en ese momento.

Jessie tenía un sweater de la universidad y a Lily bajo el brazo, tambaleándose entre risillas. Detrás de ella, Louis se esforzaba en mantenerse en pie con Zayn, el beta de Liam, colgando pesadamente de su hombro.

—Hey —saludó, su mirada atrapada en la escena detrás de Jessie, buscando curioso la mirada de Louis. Fue ella quien respondió de todas formas.

—Gracias por la invitación, Louis y yo somos los únicos que podemos soportar el alcohol aparentemente, y nuestra noche se había acabado pronto.

Harry procuró sonreír con ternura, aunque a decir verdad se encontraba algo molesto. No estaba del todo seguro por qué. Es decir, sí: era porque Zayn colgaba de Louis y porque Louis lo dejaba hacerlo, pero no entendía por qué eso lograba molestarlo. Debería estar fingiendo su enojo, no sintiéndolo de hecho.

—No, claro, adelante —respondió haciéndose a un lado para que, primero Jessie llevando a Lily, y luego Louis arrastrando a Zayn, pasaran.

—Déjame dejar a Zaynie en algún lado y te saludo —respondió Louis entre risas, a un gesto de Harry que ni él sabía qué significaba.

Harry lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de él, con el ceño todavía fruncido y su corazón todavía molesto. Louis le había advertido que si se ponían de acuerdo en ese plan, Harry estaría resignando la oportunidad de buscar amor real en su vida, y sin embargo se pasaba la primera noche que no estaba con él, abrazándose a un tipo.

—¡Zayn! —gruñó Liam desde su asiento. Tanto él como Sophia dieron un respingo al oír su vozarrón y hasta Niall se encogió de hombros como si hubiese sido un sonido estruendoso. Louis sólo arqueó las cejas—, sé respetuoso y aléjate del novio de Harry, por el amor de Dios.

Zayn se apresuró a obedecer.

—El novio de Harry tiene nombre —protestó Louis, aunque por el modo en que movía su cuello estirándose, lucía como si estuviera agradecido de la actitud de Liam.

El moreno se dejó caer al lado de su Alfa, susurrando cosas incomprensibles.

—Ya decía yo que no se sentía normal tenerte para mí por tanto rato —bromeó Sophia, haciéndose suavemente a un lado mientras Zayn recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Liam y lo olfateaba insistentemente.

—Tú nunca haces eso —bromeó Harry dándole un coscorrón al rubio de camino a su cama donde Louis finalmente se había sentado.

—Yo nunca me embriago tanto —respondió entre risas, aprovechando la distracción de Liam para hacerle el séptimo gol de la partida.

—Te tendremos en cuenta para la próxima vez —dijo Jessie, sonriéndole y haciendo al rubio sonrosar.

Se acomodó más cerca de Lily para que Harry pudiera sentarse junto a Louis, antes de comenzar a contar lo poco que habían resistido la bebida y las tonterías que habían hecho en lo que iba de la noche.

Louis se acercó un poco más al rincón para que Harry pudiera sentarse, y recién cuando lo hizo, finalmente lo miró. Se notaba que había bebido, porque tenía los párpados caídos y la sonrisa fácil: cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ésta se asomó y sus labios dibujaron un tímido "hey", que aflojó mágicamente todos los gestos de Harry.

—Hey —susurró en respuesta, y ahora acomodado contra la pared, levantó el brazo lo suficiente para que Louis se recostara en el hueco que había armado para él—. No hueles a mí —protestó sin poder contenerse. 

Louis sólo soltó una ruidosa risilla que Harry no sabía si respondía a él o al relato de Jessie sobre Lily bailando sobre la mesa.

—Tu perfume es fuerte —explicó entre susurros—, me cubrirás en un segundo.

Harry sonrió en silencio, y volvió la mirada al resto del cuarto. Liam se había dado por vencido en la partida, y apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón, miraba a Jessie contar la magnífica historia de como Zayn había vomitado en un vaso plástico sin ensuciar absolutamente nada. El moreno se sonreía todavía hundido en su cuello, y Sophia sonreía también acariciándole el dorso de la mano que se aferraba al hombro de Liam.

Niall, corroborado campeón de PES, se preparaba un trago mientras escuchaba hablar a Jessie y la miraba con los ojos más embobados que Harry jamás le había visto. Niall era un tipo que solía enamorarse fácil, pero lograba, de una manera u otra, enamorarse cada vez peor: más apasionado y más dramático al respecto. Era mucho decir, ya que su infantil obsesión con Gemma cuando era pequeño había llegado a los niveles de aprender a tocar la guitarra para poder hacerle serenatas que su hermana luego encontraría apenas adorables. 

Lily recostaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jessie, y reía bien fuerte cada vez que la anécdota de ella recordaba lo jodidamente ebria que estaba, señalándose torpemente como si no bastara el relato para que todos supieran que hablaba de ella.

—Y puedo entenderlo de Summers —dijo, refiriéndose a la jovencita que reía recostada en su regazo—, porque la cría recién ingresa a la Uni. Pero Zayn se la pasa bebiendo desde que lo conozco.

—Me haces sonar como un borracho —protestó Zayn entre gruñidos.

—Lo eres —se burló Louis. 

Liam rió bien fuerte. Zayn balbuceaba protestas sobre su cuello que sólo su Alfa y Sophia podían oír. De este lado del cuarto, la sonrisa de Lily se desdibujaba suavemente, cediendo a la indignación.

—No soy una cría —protestó, frunciendo el ceño pero con la sonrisa todavía asomándose en sus labios—, soy lo suficientemente adulta para beber.

—No lo eres, de hecho —respondió Harry divertido—. Es decir, legalmente.

—Tú estás bebiendo y no tienes edad —lo acusó Louis, pellizcándole suavemente a la altura de las costillas.

—Soy un Alfa, puedo hacer lo que quiera —bromeó arqueando las cejas y sacando pecho y Louis lo pellizcó otra vez riendo más fuerte.

Devolvió el pellizco, riendo también. Al girarse sobre Louis, vio sus mejillas rojas de la risa y sus labios húmedos y Harry tuvo que admitir que el alcohol le sentaba bien: si Louis fuera de ánimo tan fácil todos los días, si riera así de ancho y sus ojos fueran así de brillantes, si se sintiera así de tibio y sus manos fueran así de pícaras, Harry no tendría que fingir estar enamorado de él.

Quizá Harry había bebido mucho también, quizá por eso pensaba tonterías.

Pellizcó a Louis otra vez, porque pensó que eso lo distraería un momento. Pero Louis sólo rió y lo mordió en el hombro y quizá fue eso, el apretón firme de sus dientes que dolía, o el modo en que su propio olor comenzaba a hacerse lugar en el cabello de Louis, o como cuando él lo mordió también, Louis exhaló un suspiro húmedo y grave que llenó la cabeza de Harry de oscuros pensamientos.

—Se vería súper realista si te besara ahora —murmuró sobre su oído, pero antes de que Louis respondiera cualquier cosa, un cojín le dio de lleno a Harry en la cabeza—. Heey —protestó.

Niall reía a carcajadas, pero la expresión culpable la tenía Sophia en el rostro.

—Rudo —protestó Harry, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama. 

Louis no dijo nada mientras se adueñaba del hueco de su abrazo.

—Pensé que me invitabas a tiempo de manadas, no a verte manosearte con tu novio —le acusó Jessie y Lily rió tan alto que casi rueda de la cama. Jessie se sonrió mientras la volvía a acomodar sobre su falda.

—Lamento informarte que en esto consistirá el tiempo de manadas de ahora en más —comentó Niall—. Harry ha sido un romántico empedernido desde que lo conozco, y ahora que finalmente tiene con quien serlo... Serán insufribles.

Harry no pudo controlarse de dedicarle una mirada asesina, del tipo que advertía que si quería podía contarle a Jessie qué era realmente el "tiempo de manadas" al que la había invitado. Niall sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creer que Louis vaya finalmente a unirse a una manada —dijo Sophia.

Harry apretó los labios. Allí iban... Habían acordado con Louis confirmarse como Alfa y omega en privado antes de la Mesa Alfa, pero todavía no habían decidido cuándo. Louis presionó su pierna delicadamente, pero Harry no entendió del todo lo que ello significaba.

—Pfff, peor —balbuceó Zayn, reincorporándose con lentitud, y señalando acusadoramente a Louis. Miró a Liam directo a los ojos, y continuó hablando arrastrando las palabras—, ¿sabes qué van a hacer? ¿Puedes,  _hip_ , creerlo?

—Duerme, Zaynie —murmuró Liam palmeándole la cabeza.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —insistió Zayn indignado, mientras se dejaba recostar.

—¿Creer qué? —preguntó Niall divertido, pero se dirigió a Harry, no a Zayn ni a Louis.

Louis se mordió el labio al mirar a Harry, y él lo entendió finalmente.

—No puedo callarme cuando bebo —explicó el omega, divertido.

Jessie tomó el cojín que Sophia había arrojado y se lo tiró a Louis con desgano.

—Cállate, no has bebido tanto —le acusó—, morías de ganas de contarlo.

—¿Contar qué? —insistió el rubio, ahora frunciendo el ceño.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Louis es mi omega —respondió.

Niall frunció el ceño un poco más, como si estuviera agudizando la mirada para adivinar la mentira en su rostro. El resto de la habitación había quedado en silencio, pero se oía todavía la risilla de Lily y el sonido de fondo de la TV.

—Bromeas —murmuró el irlandés, con la voz demasiado baja para esperar una respuesta.

Harry respondió de todas formas.

—No lo hago —dijo, firmemente—, lo amo.

—Tan dramático... —se burló Louis bajo su abrazo y Harry lo hubiese regañado si no fuera porque se le había contagiado la sonrisa también. Es que lo había mirado, buscando enseriarlo con una mirada severa, pero Louis sonreía sin pudor, demasiado encendido por los tragos y la circunstancias, que Harry no había atinado a más que fruncir la nariz y apretar los labios, intentando disimular, hasta finalmente rendirse.

Niall suspiró divertido, y Jessie volvió a tomar el cojín para golpear a Harry en el pecho con él.

—Consíganse una habitación —los regañó.

Harry se humedeció los labios y abrazó muy fuerte a Louis, y finalmente volvió la mirada a su mejor amigo para obtener su respuesta. Niall lucía tan divertido como desorientado, pero no expresó ninguna de sus opiniones. En cambio se encogió de hombros.

—Felicitaciones, colega —dijo, y algo en su sonrisa, debajo de todo lo demás, se vio sincero.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —murmuró Zayn otra vez, pero Liam lo calló abrazándolo a su pecho y mimándolo torpemente. Sophia recostó la cabeza sobre su otro hombro y subió las piernas al sofá.

—Felicidades —dijo, bajito y sin dejar de mirarse las dedos de los pies jugando con el borde del sofá.

—Sí, felicidades —repitió Liam, su sonrisa demasiado sombría, muy poco sincera—, será divertido tener otra pareja en los eventos.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Harry.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, pero no tenía sentido discutir al respecto. Sabía que no a todo el mundo iba a gustarle la idea de un Alfa teniendo un omega de su mismo sexo, por toda la noción de la herencia de manadas y demás. Pero se imaginaba esa reacción de Furriel o Standford, no de Liam, ni de su omega, que no habían hecho más que bromear de lo lindos que se veían juntos, toda la noche. Sobre todo considerando que ellos también se habían vuelto Alfa y omega oficiales siendo tan jóvenes.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —insistió el moreno tan bajito, que Harry no hubiese podido oírlo sino fuera porque el cuarto estaba en absoluto silencio (ya ni Lily reía, rendida al sueño)—, ¿puedes?

Niall resopló, divertido.

—Furriel no podrá creerlo, eso seguro —dijo, y Louis rió tan fuerte echando la cabeza hacia atrás que se chocó contra la pared, y su risa y la de los demás, por un buen rato, distrajeron a Harry de sus pensamientos oscuros.

 

Por la mañana, cuando ya era hora de dormir, Harry llevaba en brazos a Lily, y Liam llevaba en brazos a Zayn, a sus respectivos dormitorios. Jessie, Sophia y Louis, caminaban detrás de ellos conversando de la Mesa en la que Harry y Louis harían todo oficial el lunes.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del dormitorio del moreno. Luego de despedirse de Liam y su manada, Harry y los demás continuaron su camino al ascensor, pero Zayn tomó Harry por la manga de su suéter, en un intento desganado de acercarlo a él. Liam lo regañó entre gruñidos, pero Harry pudo oírlo de todas formas.

Louis acarició su cintura con delicadeza empujándolo para que continúen caminando, y Harry obedeció en silencio, sin hacer más que repetirse internamente la pregunta de Zayn.

Dejaron a Lily en la cama de Jessie, y se despidieron fingiendo ignorar los comentarios de ella sobre lo que Harry y Louis pasarían la noche haciendo. A esa hora de la mañana, los pasillos estaban desiertos y el silencio era tal que podían oírse los ventiladores encendidos en algunas habitaciones.

Harry acompañó a Louis a su cuarto, todavía pensando en la reacción de los Payne y en la frase de Zayn. Louis abrió la puerta enseguida, y se asomó.

—Duerme —susurró, refiriéndose a su compañero—, ¿quieres quedarte? Se verá raro si no huelo a ti mañana.

Iban a bañarse al despertarse de todas formas, pero Harry tenía pereza de bajar a la planta baja, y ayudaría a mantener las apariencias.

Asintió.

El cuarto de Louis se veía húmedo con la luz de la mañana asomándose entre las cortinas improvisadas con frazadas. El halo pálido caía sobre un antiguo escritorio, tiñendo de lila los libros y apuntes. Harry observó las dos camas, en lados opuestas de la habitación, distinguiendo claramente cuál era el espacio de cada uno: en la pared de la cama donde dormía su compañero había posters y fotos de familiares y amigos; sobre la cama de Louis, había apenas un montón de ropa sucia, y sus paredes vacías y despintada no decían nada sobre él.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, y se quitó las zapatillas mientras Louis trasladaba el desorden del colchón al escritorio tan silenciosamente como podía hacerlo.

—Es pequeño —susurró Harry.

—Bueno, no tengo privilegios como algunos—respondió Louis, y Harry sonrió porque había extrañado un poco los comentarios ácidos cada dos palabras. El otro tipo estaba demasiado dormido para prestar atención a ellos.

Se acomodó contra la pared, dejándole lugar. Lo observó ordenar cosas en el escritorio, tomándose tanto tiempo y moviéndose tan lentamente, que Harry no podía evitar pensar que quizá se había arrepentido de invitarlo a pasar la noche.

Recordó por un segundo el comentario de Zayn, y ambas ideas se le mezclaron confundiéndolo, pero entonces sintió un aroma familiar fresco y claro como ninguno. Sonrió, hundiendo la nariz en la almohada, y cerró los ojos. Recordó la mirada azul de Louis la noche que lo conoció, el gesto altanero que desde el primer momento le había causado más ternura que enojo. Recordó también la brutalidad de Furriel, y pensó en lo bien que iba a sentirse llamar a Louis suyo en frente de él en la Mesa la semana siguiente. Pensó en que fuera el que fuera el resultado del Festival, más adelante, si Louis era su omega eso significaba que compartirían cuarto el resto del año, y que Harry tendría más oportunidades de sentir ese olor de Louis, que eran tan raro, pero tan intenso. Tan bonito.

Porque la olía ahora, a la luna. Clara y transparente en la almohada donde Louis dormía. ¿Podría olerla en sus sábanas cuando compartieran cama, como olía crayones a veces cuando jugaba al PES con Niall? 

Louis se sentó en la cama, a quitarse la camiseta.

—Quítatela tú también —le advirtió al lanzarla sobre el escritorio—, no voy a despertarme a mitad de la noche a abrir la ventana.

—De la mañana —lo corrigió Harry. Louis rodó los ojos y se acostó a su lado.

Harry dejó la camiseta junto a la pila de ropa de Louis, y se acostó. Le costó un buen rato encontrar el perfume de la luna, perdido entre el perfume de la ropa y el desodorante de ambos, y el propio de Harry que empezaba a impregnar las sábanas; pero estaba allí, todavía: tímido y frío y bonito. 

Había pensado que era ingenuo siquiera buscarlo, porque no es como si pudiera engañarse al olfato y la memoria a gusto. Niall podría oler a las palomitas que comían cuando veían películas de niños, o al olor de su padre, o a helados en verano, en su recuerdo, pero olía crayones porque su memoria así lo había decidido. Louis podría oler a la luna llena bajo la que lo conoció o al alcohol en su aliento esa noche, hacía unas horas, cuando Harry había estado tan seguro de que sería una buena idea besarlo. Ambos perfumes eran agradables pero el de la luna era diferente. Era intenso, era pálido, era antiguo. Harry sentía ese perfume y pensaba en Louis como si lo conociera desde siempre y no desde hacía apenas un par de semanas. 

—Hueles tan rico a veces —murmuró, porque quizá había bebido demasiado—. No todo el tiempo, sólo en ocasiones... Es tan intenso.

—Se llama champú —bromeó Louis y al abrir los ojos, Harry vio su rostro cansado y su sonrisa perezosa.

—No es champú —lo regañó—, es otra cosa. Eres tú, pero es tan intenso... Hueles a cuando nos conocimos.

Louis rodó los ojos antes de girarse en la cama y darle la espalda.

—Buenas noches, borrachín.

Harry sonrió, y volvió a hundirse en la almohada. No era champú, ni desodorante, ni perfume; no era el jabón, ni el césped, ni ninguna de las cosas a las que Louis olía a veces, como el vapor de las duchas, o el talco de Lux, o la compañía de Zayn que apestaba a Liam. Olía a luna llena y manos heladas, y a una humedad fría que Harry no lograba definir todavía. Quizá lo haría en unos meses, quizá podría nombrar ese perfume de cualquier modo que no fuera Louis cuando huele a algo. 

Harry todavía no estaba seguro de si todo el acuerdo con él resultaría ser una buena idea, pero en ese momento, embriagado por su perfume, creyó que podría serlo.

Entonces, recordó.

_Si lo amas, ¿por qué haces esto?_

Frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, obligándose a no rendirse al tibio abrazo del sueño todavía.

—Louis —murmuró, y su mano buscó su cadera para moverlo suavemente.

—Mmhh —respondió, entre-dormido. 

Harry lo apretó y lo acomodó, hasta girarlo, y Louis entre sueños buscó su cuello y hundió la cabeza allí, en la misma posición en la que habían pasado la noche en el cuarto de Niall.

—Louis —insistió, esta vez más bajito, para no molestarlo.

—¿Qué? —susurró, con la voz tan arrastrada que Harry no sabía si estaba despierto.

—Zayn me dijo... —comenzó, y Louis protestó frunciendo el ceño y hundiéndose un poco más en su cuello—. Lou, Zayn me dijo que no debería hacerte mi omega.

—Zayn estaba borracho —protestó, y le pellizcó con los dedos la panza, haciéndole dar un respingo—, duerme...

Harry esperó a que los gestos de Louis se suavizaran, a saber que no lo pellizcaría otra vez, y volvió a relajarse a su lado. Suspiró. Quizá podrían hablar mejor por la mañana al respecto, quizá había una explicación sencilla para el modo en que Zayn había reaccionado. Para el modo en que Liam y Sophia lo habían hecho también.

¿Por qué personas que los encontraban tan adorables juntos, sin embargo, parecían casi ofendidos de saber que iban a ser Alfa y omega?

—Oh... —dejó escapar, sintiéndose algo tonto por tardar tanto en comprenderlo—. Realmente te quieren, ¿verdad? —susurró, pero Louis se había entregado del todo al sueño a esas alturas, respirando pesadamente sobre su pecho.

Los omegas de Alfas gay no solían tener grandes futuros. O las manadas se desbandaban, o éstos los abandonaban por otros omegas para tener herederos que las continuaran. Sólo estaban preocupados por él, y no podía culparlos porque no tenían por qué priorizar a Harry cuando no lo conocían. Es decir, era de mal gusto juzgar el actuar de un Alfa, pero Harry lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Lo hacía todavía con su padre, sobre todo el asunto con Gemma.

Harry cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en esas cosas. Buscó el aroma, una última vez, con la esperanza de que quizá si se obligaba a memorizarlo lograría volverlo el sello personal de Louis en su recuerdo. No encontró más en la almohada que el perfume propio y eso, por algún motivo, lo llenó de angustia. Rodeó a Louis con los brazos y lo acercó un poco más, hundió la nariz en su cuello y buceó en su perfume para encontrar algo, pero aquel perfume tintineante no dejaba más rastros que su ausencia.

Harry pasó los siguientes minutos intentando descifrarlo, aunque fuera en el recuerdo, como si estuviera repasando de niño algo para no olvidarlo el día siguiente en la escuela. El aroma pálido y fresco, el mirar vidrioso de Louis la noche en que lo conoció... Intentó recordarlo, pero se le mezclaba un poco con el perfume propio, y otro poco con las consignas que repetía de memoria de niño antes de irse a dormir.  _La luna, la carne, la verdad;_ la conquista, la herencia y la pureza. Tres liderazgos diferentes, pero todos  _olían_ igual.

Harry soñó con Liam, que había conquistado a su manada y que debajo de sus hormonas llevaba el perfume de Sophia y del roce de la nariz de Zayn. Zayn iba colgado de su cuello,  _olfateándolo mientras acusaba a Harry de dañar a Louis_ , y Niall no decía nada pero pensaba lo mismo.  _Harry se miraba al espejo, y lo encontraba vacío_ , y aunque esforzaba la mirada apenas podía oler el insistente  _perfume de su padre, que en nada se parecía al de él, aunque olía a lo mismo. Harry pegaba la nariz al espejo,_  para sentir el perfume más fuerte, y cuando  _abría los ojos_ otra vez, no era la propia sino la de Louis que chocaba contra la suya,  _húmeda y fría_ , y su par de ojos azules parecían de hielo, pero Harry lo besaba y aunque el calor los consumía, _su mirada permanecía inmune, incapaz de derretirse._  Tenía las manos sobre su pecho y su cuerpo sobre su pelvis, y  _Louis sonreía sin pudor y desnudo, y Harry intentaba levantarse para hundir la cabeza en su cuello y olerlo mejor, pero las manos lo presionaban fuerte contra el colchón, alejándolo._

 

 

 

 

Harry despertó el domingo tan solo como despertaba cada vez que compartía noche con Louis, a excepción de que esta vez no estaba en el sofá, ni con la cabeza a los pies de la cama, sino en la inexplorada habitación de quien en pocos días sería su omega.

Se reincorporó algo mareado y confundido por la ausencia del omega a su lado, pero al hacerlo sintió la propia erección en los pantalones y agradeció que él no estuviera allí para verlo. La cama de junto estaba vacía, y la frazada que hacía de cortina medio caída hacia un lado. El mediodía entraba impune, aclarando su panorama y tiñendo de sobriedad el paisaje. El desorden ya no se veía poético ni misterioso, sino apenas otro rasgo sombrío que acompañaba la molestia de su estómago.

Se desabrochó el pantalón, dándole a su miembro apenas un respiro antes de volver a acomodarlo, esta vez de modo tal que disimulara mejor su erección. Luego, mientras buscaba su camiseta en el escritorio sin suerte, pensó que hubiese sido mejor dejárselo desabrochado al menos unos minutos más.

—Hey —La voz de Louis detrás de él lo obligó a dar un respingo. 

Se giró y al intentar sonreír no pudo contener el bostezo.

—Hey —lo saludó—, ¿has visto mi camiseta?

Louis asintió divertido, como si algo en la expresión cansina de Harry fuera gracioso. Lo era, probablemente, para el tipo al que el alcohol le caía como néctar: embelleciéndolo de noche, pintándole un aura clara y fresca al despertar.

—¿De qué estás hecho? —protestó mientras lo veía treparse al escritorio y descolgar desde allí la frazada. Del otro lado del cristal, colgando de una soga improvisada con cables viejos, flameaba su camiseta junto a un par de zapatillas de Louis y el pantalón que había usado la noche anterior. Louis abrió la ventana y se asomó por las tejas del balcón de abajo a descolgar la ropa—. ¿Siquiera conoces la noción de la resaca? —preguntó sorprendido.

Louis dejó escapar una cantarina risa, pero no respondió hasta haber dado a Harry con su camiseta en el rostro, y entrado otra vez a la habitación.

—Tuve práctica bebiendo —explicó sacudiendo el pantalón de jean en la ahora iluminada habitación—. Nuestra ropa apestaba a alcohol y cigarro, por eso la dejé afuera.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, y mientras se ponía la camiseta, meditó—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó finalmente.

—Tengo que estudiar —explicó Louis y luego se acercó un poco más a él para que ningún oído curioso pudiera oírlo—, este noviazgo falso consume mucho tiempo.

Harry sonrió, quizá porque la voz de Louis se oía bonita murmurada. Quizás porque era ténue y disperso, pero podía jurar que a lo lejos sentía el olor de la luna llena.

—Estudiar —repitió pensativo—, ahora que lo dices, debería hacer lo mismo.

 

 

 

El lunes, Harry despertó por primera vez antes que Louis. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y el ceño fruncido, y mientras parpadeaba intentando dar sentido a las siluetas de aquella madrugada, recordaba el oscuro sueño que había tenido. Debería haberse imaginado que tendría pesadillas, porque se había dormido dudando y sintiendo miedo, pero aún así se reincorporó en la cama desorientado.

—¿Mmmstás bien? —murmuró Louis atinando a sentarse también—, hueles...

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió Harry, empujándolo nuevamente sobre el colchón—, duerme —dijo y Louis se abrazó a la sábana y apretó los párpados bien fuerte.

Harry se levantó de la cama intentando no molestarlo de más, en parte porque sería rudo hacerlo —eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana—, en parte porque necesitaba ordenar su cabeza antes de tomar la decisión más importante que tomaría ese año. Se desvistió frente al sillón, aprovechando la privacidad que le regalaba la noche, y con una muda de ropa y dos toallas, se metió al baño y trabó la puerta. Dejó que el agua caliente corra, empañando los vidrios y entibiándole la piel recuperándolo del sudor frío con el que había despertado.

Era tonto que recién en ese momento, y después de una absurda pesadilla, se pusiera a considerar seriamente si tener a Louis en su manada por unos meses valía correr el riesgo de perder su privilegio Alfa e ir preso. Iban a cometer un delito. Iban a fingir una relación Alfa-omega, la relación en la que estaba fundada la comunidad licántropa entera.

Su mamá solía contarle la historia antes de ir a dormir, cuando era pequeño; era su favorita. Anne se trepaba con él a su cama, y le acariciaba los rizos mientras narraba las aventuras del príncipe lobo gruñéndole a las olas para controlar las mareas. Harry no recordaba el mito de memoria, pero recordaba la parte en que Anne le decía que cuando el príncipe gruñía, la luna revestía su vozarrón, y así las olas entendían su mensaje, y su amada a lo lejos en el palacio escuchaba sus palabras. Finalmente no era el Alfa con su fuerza bruta ni su poder místico quien se devolvió a su trono, sino el pueblo enardecido que confiaba en su pronta a ser reina, y que creía en sus palabras cuando juraba que aquel hombre era el legítimo rey.

El omega era al Alfa su leal compañía, su preciado tesoro, pero era además a los betas la promesa de un futuro y el mayor reconocimiento de un liderazgo. Elegir entregarse a un Alfa así, significaba ser suyo para siempre, y entregarle su sangre también y la sangre de su sangre. Era un vínculo sagrado que quizá se había aguado en los últimos años, con la actualización de las instituciones Alfa en general, y el compartimiento en cada vez más y más manadas que no poseían poder real, pero algo de ello permanecía vivo en el inconsciente colectivo. Algo hacía que nadie se atreviera a reclamar el omega de otro Alfa, u a abandonar a un omega viudo cuya manada se había desbandado. Era de esas cosas que nadie podía nombrar definitivamente, de esas cosas que nadie sabía por qué sucedían, pero no podían tampoco negar. Era esa verdad que le regalaba la luna a los de su clase y que gruñía por sus venas como las hormonas y las jaquecas en los días sin luna.

Harry sentía el vapor sobre la piel abriéndole los poros, y apenas distinguía su silueta en el empañado cristal del espejo, y pensaba en que aun cuando nadie los descubriera, lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

—Harry... —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Él se giró algo sorprendido antes de voltearse a abrirla apenas lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza. Louis se refregaba los ojos suavemente iluminado por la luz que salía del baño—. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Son las cinco de la mañana...

—Estoy bien —murmuró.

—Hueles raro, como... —balbuceó Louis. Bostezó y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo hizo a duras penas, como si la pálida luz del baño lo estuviera cegando—. Hueles preocupado. ¿Es por la Mesa?

Harry tragó saliva. En el momento que pasó buscando las palabras, Louis finalmente relajó lo suficientemente su rostro para poder ofrecerle de lleno su mirada azul.

—No tienes que hacer esto si no... —dijo—. No quiero meterte en problemas.

—No, no. Hey... —lo interrumpió Harry, la duda finalmente desvaneciéndose como el vapor que se escapaba por la puerta entreabierta—. Me costaba dormir, eso es todo.

Louis frunció el ceño, y apretó los labios.

—Yo... No necesito tanto esto —dijo después de meditar un instante—, y tú tampoco.

Harry tragó saliva, y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Probablemente ese no era el mejor lugar para tener una conversación, separados por una puerta entreabierta con la ducha corriendo detrás de Harry.

—Lo necesitamos lo suficiente —explicó. Era cierto: Louis merecía recibirse, y Harry quería que su manada creciera lo suficiente, lo suficientemente pronto, si quería demostrarle a su padre que su liderazgo era digno de su orgullo—. No estamos lastimando a nadie, y no nos descubrirán.

—¿Estás seguro?

Harry asintió, sonriendo. Sí, estarían bien.

—Lo estoy.

 

 

 

Esperaron a salir del cuarto hasta casi llegada la hora. Niall había esperado a que Furriel saliera para avisarles, porque Harry no quería cruzarse con él hasta después de la Mesa. No quería darle tiempo a tener una reacción más seria que pudiera descolocarlos.

Harry sabía que todos se imaginaban a esa altura que Louis se uniría a su manada, y si Furriel estaba tan preocupado como parecía la semana anterior para expulsarlo del colegio, seguramente habría pensado en argumentos para derrumbar su caso. A Harry no se le ocurría ninguno coherente, pero conocía lo suficiente a ese tipo para saber que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Niall los acompañó entre bostezos hasta el edificio principal. Llevaba un sándwich en la mano, y Harry supuso que se entretendría con eso hasta que la reunión esté terminada. Se despidieron en la puerta, luego de que les deseara suerte.

En el ascensor, a solas con Louis, Harry sintió que debería decir algo, quizá una palabra de aliento que calmara los nervios de quien pronto se convertiría oficialmente en su omega. Louis se mordía los labios y movía inquieto los dedos asomados de sus brazos cruzados. Harry abrió la boca, pero como no encontró palabras, se conformó con rodear a Louis por los hombros y acercarlo en un abrazo.

El bip del ascensor anunció que estaban en el piso, y Harry sintió a Louis suspirar pesadamente.

—Estaremos bien —murmuró.

Había un par de delegados conversando con Liam y Lila en la puerta del consejo. Al ver llegar a Harry y Louis se apresuraron adentro, dejando solo a los Alfa afuera.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dijo Harry, dejando a Louis pasar primero.

—Está bien —dijo Lila sin disimular la sonrisa—, entiendo que estaban  _ocupados_ —rió, y siguió a Louis adentro entre burlas, tomándolo del brazo.

Harry sonrió, viéndolos entrar, y cuando la escuchó decir "finalmente te conseguiste novio, Lou" no pudo evitar reír también. Él y Liam entraron últimos, y apenas los vio, Standford habló.

—Traben la puerta, por favor —dijo—, ahora que estamos todos aquí, sería bueno iniciar la sesión.

Harry trabó la puerta y caminó a su asiento. La sala estaba casi igual a la semana anterior, a excepción de que el Decano estaba sentado en un escritorio más pequeño delante del de los Alfa de fraternidad. Parada al fondo del salón, la señora Teasdale saludaba a Louis con un gesto de las manos, llevando a Lux en brazos. Harry buscó la reacción de Louis, pero sólo lo vio sonreír tímidamente y agachar la mirada.

—Bien. Lila —dijo Standford con el mismo tono monocorde en el que hablaba en cada reunión—, ¿puedes leer el orden del día?

Ella asintió, con la misma sonrisa de más temprano todavía pintando sus gestos.

—Claro —Abrió el pesado libro de actas y buscó la última hoja escrita—. Sesión especial con un único asunto: problemas actitudinales de Louis Tomlinson —Miró a Louis y negó acusadoramente con la cabeza, pero era un gesto amistoso que él reconoció rodando los ojos—, propuesta de expulsión del Alfa Furriel, y defensa del susodicho.

—El "susodicho" —murmuró Louis, divirtiéndose con el tono pomposo. 

El silencio del cuarto debería ser más imponente de lo que le parecía, considerando que separados por varios metros de distancia, pudo oírlo.

—Okay, señor Tomlinson —dijo el decano, quien lograba parecer más aburrido que el mismísimo Standford—, tengo su expediente aquí y debo decir que sus...  _Hazañas_... son reiteradas desde que ingresó aquí. Las discusiones con profesores, el vandalismo en el laboratorio, las faltas de respeto reiteradas a los Alfas de esta Universidad... —Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza al oír la lista de delitos que Louis había cometido. Liam debió notarlo, porque resopló ocultando la risa a su lado. Louis apretaba los labios, demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. Dalaras continuó—: El caballero Furriel aquí me comunica que ha estado investigando su archivo para extorsionarlo.

Louis arqueó las cejas en una expresión tan altaneara como divertida.

—No tengo idea de qué habla el  _caballero Furriel_ , señor —explicó.

—Tengo pruebas, Louis. No seas tan idiota —lo interrumpió.

—Hey —gruñó Harry golpeando el escritorio. Louis le dedicó un gesto impresionado.

Dalaras carraspeó.

—Caballero Furriel, le pido humildemente mantenga el respeto en el recinto —dijo.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes? —dijo Standford, con el mentón reposando en su mano mientras jugaba con una lapicera.

—Mi beta Jessica me dijo que lo encontró.

—Así que es su palabra contra la mía, entonces —retrucó Louis, y luego suavizando sus gestos volvió a mirar al Decano—. Señor, entiendo que mi expediente no me favorece, pero Furriel y yo tenemos una historia de no llevarnos bien, y estoy seguro de que sus betas verán lo que sea conveniente para su Alfa.

—Louis... —Harry protestó en voz baja desde su escritorio. 

 _Habían hablado de eso_ : No mantener enfrentamientos absurdos, cuando su caso era seguro y fácil.

—¿Qué podrías saber tú de lo que un beta haría por su Alfa? —lo regañó Furriel—, no tienes idea de lo que es ser parte de una comunidad —dijo y Harry pudo ver a Louis conteniéndose con mucho esfuerzo para no interrumpirlo. Quizá su llamado de atención hacía un momento, había servido—, no tienes idea de lo que es preocuparse por los demás, de lo que es tener un Alfa.

Louis esperó un segundo, para asegurarse de que hubiese terminado de hablar.

—Lo sé ahora —dijo entonces—. Sé que lo haría por el mío.

Harry apretó los labios para disimular la sonrisa nerviosa. Allí iban, era definitivo ahora.

Ni Lila, ni Standford se sorprendieron por el comentario. Como Harry imaginaba, debían suponer que esa sería la resolución luego de que se corriera el rumor del romance de Harry y Louis, aunque ellos probablemente imaginaban que los dichos de Louis significaban que sería apenas un beta. La única que reaccionó visiblemente fue Van Berger, aunque su gesto fue más bien de irritación que de sorpresa: rodando los ojos, y echándose más al fondo en su sillón. Liam, junto a Harry, lo miró con complicidad.

Furriel se sonreía altanero.

—Es gracioso que digas eso, porque imagino que no podrían expulsarte de la Universidad si fueras parte de una manada. Y ya que algunos de mis betas trabajan en archivo, y como sabía el tema que trataríamos hoy, me tomé la libertad de averiguar los registros oficiales de la Manada Styles II en la Universidad —explicó. Louis sólo se sonreía en su asiento esperando que termine de hablar—. Y entiendo si quieres unirte luego, pero en este momento no eres parte de ella y no creo que se conveniente tener en consideración que...

—Louis no es mi beta —explicó Harry, porque él sí podía interrumpir a otros Alfa si le placía. Especialmente cuando era uno tan esmerado en caerle pésimo—: es mi omega.

La habitación entera ahogó un suspiro. Hasta Standford dejó de girar su lapicera, para buscar la reacción de Van Berger (arqueando las cejas, medio sonriendo) y Dalaras dio un respingo en la silla.

—Hubiésemos hecho los registros oficiales —agregó—, pero lamentablemente no podemos adelantar la primavera a nuestro gusto.

Furriel despegó los labios, pero no supo qué decir. Sólo frunció el ceño, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer —dijo Van Berger con su voz grave y postura sofisticada— que la adorable revoltosa aquí haya decidido entregarse a un hombre.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Preferiría que te dirigieras a mi omega por su nombre —respondió Harry—, y en todo caso lo que te sorprenda o deje de sorprender no nos interesa.

Ella sonrió, haciendo resortijos con su cabello, pero ya no dijo más.

—Esto es ridículo —soltó Furriel finalmente y se giró nuevamente hacia Louis—, ¿esperas que crea que se conocieron y a las semanas le pediste que fuera su Alfa?

Van Berger rió, y Standford apretó los labios. Ambos parecían adivinar la reacción de Dalaras.

—Imagino que no estás sugiriendo que el Caballero Styles está cometiendo un delito.

—Al Caballero Furriel tiene la costumbre de acusar a otras personas sin pruebas, señor —dijo Louis, demasiado divertido.

Harry gruñó.

—Sé respetuoso —lo regañó, aunque debía concederle que era una buena respuesta.

Louis apretó los labios y no dijo más.

—Oh, esto será divertido —dijo Van Berger.

Furriel sólo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, resignado. Detrás de los Alfas, los delegados cuchicheaban divertidos. Harry observó la habitación. En la Mesa de Fraternidades, Standford y Van Berger intercambiaban pícaras miradas. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que ello significaba, pero en todo caso no parecían tan molestos como Furriel. Wolf sonreía sin disimulo, probablemente entretenida por los susurros detrás de ella. Salvo Furriel, la única persona que lucía descontenta con la reunión, era Teasdale. Tenía una expresión acongojada, que dejó a Harry algo desorientado.

—Supongo —dijo Dalaras—, que el caballero Styles debería rendir cuentas por su omega, entonces.

Harry asintió. Estaba preparado para ello.

—¿Puede Louis venir aquí entonces? Si la Mesa está de acuerdo —preguntó—, para cambiar el ánimo inquisitorio. 

—Claro —concedió Standford.

Louis se apresuró a ponerse de pie y acercarse al escritorio de Harry, así que él aproximó un banco a su lado. Al sentarse allí, le sonrió, de un modo bastante coqueto que Harry no sabía si atribuir a los nervios, a la farsa o a la seguridad que le daba haber derrotado a Furriel en su propio juego. Harry debía conceder que compartía el sentimiento.

Se tomaron las manos encima del escritorio.

—Estaba presente cuando Furriel propuso la expulsión de Louis —dijo Harry, y tomó aire para ordenar sus ideas y comenzar el discurso que habían planeado el día anterior—. Sus argumentos fueron que Louis tenía problemas actitudinales y que no tenía interés en participar de la comunidad. Recuerdo haber señalado que los problemas personales de Furriel con Louis no deberían afectar la vida académica de él, a lo que me dijeron que no conocía lo suficiente a Louis para opinar.  _Curioso_ , considerando que conozco a Louis desde hace años en Inglaterra —mintió, manteniendo la mirada firme en dirección a Furriel. Carraspeó antes de continuar—: Creo que queda claro que Louis no tiene ningún problema con las instituciones Alfa...

—Licántropas —lo corrigió Louis en un susurro. Harry lo miró severo nuevamente—. Sólo digo que es un término más actualizado —se defendió.

Harry suspiró, intentando ignorar las sonrisas divertidas de los tres Alfa en el escritorio mayor.

—Creo que queda claro que nuestro vínculo es muestra de que Louis no tiene problemas en participar de comunidades, sólo que quizá no había encontrado al Alfa apropiado anteriormente —explicó, y sonrió burlón a Furriel, quien ni aún cruzando los brazos podía reprimir la inquietud que asomaba con el golpeteo de sus dedos—. Como Louis dijo, lo único que el caballero Furriel tiene en contra suyo es la declaración de un beta de su manada, de la cual me permito dudar.

—¿Dices que mi beta miente? —gruñó Furriel.

—¿Dices que lo hace mi omega? —retrucó.

Dalaras suspiró sonoramente, interrumpiendo lo que prometía ser una nueva discusión.

—Supongo que continuar esta sesión no tiene sentido —dijo, y se giró sobre su silla para mirar a Standford—, los reglamentos de la Universidad son muy claros respecto a las expulsiones.

—Sí, sí —concedió Standford—, cualquier problema actitudinal debiera ser responsabilidad de Styles corregir, pero como dice, no hay pruebas aquí que valga la pena discutir.

Furriel resopló ruidosamente y rodó los ojos. Louis sonreía junto a Harry, él podía sentirlo aún sin verlo.

—No sé si alguien tiene algo que agregar —continuó. 

Salvo los susurros de los delegados haciendo ruido de fondo, los Alfas guardaron silencio.

Finalmente, Van Berger habló:

—Sólo creo que es oportuno desearte buena suerte —dijo, y quizá no hubiese sonado tan hostil si no fuera por la sonrisa contenida y el gesto divertido de Standford en respuesta.

Lila rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, Dalia —protestó. Miró a Harry y a Louis—: honestamente, de mi parte, felicidades.

—Gracias —dijo, y apretó suavemente la mano de Louis.

—Si, gracias —agregó él—, significa mucho para nosotros.

Luego de un momento de silencio incómodo, Dalaras golpeó las manos y se acomodó en la silla.

—Si eso es todo...

—Sí, claro, decano —dijo Standford—. Se levanta la sesión.

El murmullo que no se había acallado desde que Harry había anunciado la naturaleza de su relación con Louis, subió de volumen, sumado ahora al ruido de sillas arrastrarse.

Liam le palmeó amistosamente los hombros y luego a Louis, y les dio las felicitaciones que ya les había dado el sábado por la noche.

Dalaras juntó sus expedientes y antes de salir, se acercó al escritorio de Harry.

—Felicidades por parte de la institución —dijo—, siéntanse libres de mudarse juntos. Hablaremos más en el Festival.

—Gracias. Claro —dijo Harry y luego de darle la mano, lo vio partir.

Lila Wolf se acercó después, incapaz de contener la sonrisa. Abrazó a Louis afectuosamente, colgándose de sus hombros.

—Es tan romántico —rió, y luego al ver a Harry soltó a Louis y se enderezó, —¡Oh! Lo siento, Harry, no debería abrazar a tu omega así. ¿Puedo decirte Harry, verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió, pero no pudo decir mucho más porque Lila siguió hablando.

—He querido que Louis se una a la manada desde que lo conozco, ahora entiendo qué era lo que estaba esperando. ¡Así que se conocen de Inglaterra! Por favor, quiero todos los detalles —dijo sonriente todavía colgada del brazo de Louis—. Deberíamos cenar juntos un día de estos, le diré a Julie que organice algo.

Harry sabía que no debería gustarle ver a otro Alfa tocando a su omega así, pero honestamente no le daba tantos celos como cuando Zayn, que era un beta, lo hacía. Claro que entonces recordó que el perfume de Wolf se le pegaría en seguida, y se sintió extraño al pensar en Louis oliendo a ella.

—Será un placer —dijo sonriente, abrazando a Louis por los hombros y acercándolo a él, finalmente logrando separarlo del tacto de esa chica—, hay un bonito lugar para cenar en el pueblo.

—Te llamaré esta tarde con las reservas —dijo a modo de despedida, al ver que Standford y Van Berger se acercaban a rendirles honores también.

Harry bajó la mano de los hombros de Louis a su cintura, y lo apretó suavemente.

—Ooh,  _posesivo_ —rió dulcemente a su lado, haciéndolo sonreír. 

Harry se acercó a murmurarle una tontería en el oído pero entonces olió el perfume de Lila en su cabello y no pudo contenerse de refregar el mentón allí suavemente.

—Eres un imán para perfumes —protestó entre susurros—, no dejes que otros Alfa te toquen así.

Louis parecía a punto de protestar, pero Standford y Van Berger finalmente llegaron a ellos.

—Mis sinceras felicitaciones, Styles —dijo él con una sutil reverencia—, será un placer conversar con ustedes en el Festival.

Harry respondió al gesto, y vio a Van Berger hacerlo también: la media sonrisa seguía allí, pero agachaba cordialmente la cabeza.

—Bromas de lado, mis felicitaciones —dijo. 

Harry se resignó a que sería lo más amable que obtendría de ella.

—Gracias a ambos —respondió, agachando la cabeza, y esta vez no debió presionar a Louis para que hiciera lo mismo.

Ambos se fueron, dejándolos finalmente tranquilos para juntar sus cosas. Harry no creía que Furriel se acercara a saludarlos, y los delegados apenas pasaban haciendo reverencias y diciendo felicitaciones, antes de seguir camino.

Estaba listo para partir, cuando Louis apretó su brazo llamando su atención.

Teasdale se acercaba llevando a la pequeña Lux en brazos.

—Hey, Lulú —saludó Harry con tonada infantil y agachándose para tener el rostro a su altura. Teasdale sonrió al ver el trato entre ellos. Harry levantó la mirada a ella—. Es un gusto finalmente conocerte —agregó extendiendo la mano—. Louis habla mucho de ti.

No era cierto. Louis no hablaba mucho de nadie. Pero Harry sabía que Teasdale significaba mucho para él, aunque no entendiera los motivos del todo.

Ella aceptó el saludo. Hizo luego una reverencia formal.

—Felicitaciones, a ambos —dijo. 

Sonreía. Al levantar la mirada, tenía una ceniza triste en los ojos. Harry frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Louis intervino.

—Lamento no haberte dicho nada —dijo—. Yo... No sabía cómo.

—Está bien —negó ella suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, no lo está —insistió Louis—. Lo siento.

Harry acarició la espalda de Louis con ternura. No sabía qué decir, porque quizás sería lo correcto que los tres hablaran al respecto, pero había una obvia historia entre ellos y quizá Louis necesitaba conversarlo a solas.

—¿Está bien si...? —dijo Louis girándose a buscar su mirada. 

Harry asintió.

—Vayan —concedió, y luego miró a Teasdale—. Me encantaría conocerte mejor, cuando creas conveniente.

Ella volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Será mi placer.

Harry se despidió de ella con un nuevo apretón, de Louis con un beso en su frente y de Lux con una morisqueta divertida. Los vio partir, y al volver la vista al salón, notó que no quedaba nadie allí más que él, Furriel, y un manojo de delegados.

Miró en dirección al otro Alfa, porque era mejor terminar con eso cuanto antes.

Él esperó a que los delegados que quedaban le rindieran respeto, y luego se acercó a su escritorio. Una vez allí, todavía, esperó a que salieran de la habitación para acercarse a su rostro y murmurar.

—No sé si sabes o no lo que estás haciendo —dijo—, no sé si crees las tonterías que dijiste al decano —Harry sintió el gruñido temblarle en la garganta, en anticipación—, pero Tomlinson no te traerá más que problemas. Sería cuidadoso si fuera tú.

Harry golpeó el escritorio con el puño y soltó el gruñido, ruidoso y gutural. Furriel sacó pecho, pero no gruñó en respuesta.

—No quiero oírte  _mencionar_  el nombre de mi omega.

La tensión era palpable, en el silencio entre ambos. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera, el único movimiento siendo el aire que resoplaban ruidosamente, el temblor de los músculos al contener la fuerza.

Furriel exploraba sus gestos en silencio, y Harry intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no sabía leerlo. Finalmente sonrió y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —dijo, y agachó la cabeza finalmente regalándole la reverencia que por protocolo le correspondía—. Felicitaciones. Apestas a amor genuino.

Harry frunció el ceño y en un suspiro contenido soltó lo que podía del gruñido que había acumulado.

—Gracias.

Furriel insistió en la reverencia, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo es esa cosa que dicen del amor? Que es... —fingió intentar recordar, aunque Harry sabía que no era sincero.

Tomó sus cosas, y caminó a su lado.

—¿Hermoso?

Furriel rió.

—Ciego —afirmó, misterioso y burlón—. Eso era: el amor es ciego.


	8. Zayn y el Otoño

No es que no me guste el verano. Me gusta el sol que pica sobre la piel y tener cualquier excusa para sacarme la camiseta. Me gusta porque aquí en el bosque, en las noches, refresca, y la humedad baja como una nube tibia que te lava la pereza del día. Cuando el compañero de cuarto de Louis se va a revolcar por ahí —algo que hace seguido, y que nosotros deberíamos hacer también—, él me invita a fumar en su cuarto y tiramos las cosas del escritorio sobre la cama y nos sentamos allí, junto a la ventana. Louis siempre habla las tonterías más extrañas cuando está fumado, y es cool oírlo, y es cool la brisa que entra silbando suavecito. 

Me gusta el verano, como a cualquier persona. Tengo bonitos recuerdos de él. Me quejo del calor, a veces, sí. ¿Quién no lo hace? Quejarse es un pasatiempo tan bueno como cualquier otro. Me gusta meterme en el río cuando el sol está lindo, y sí, extrañaré los pájaros cuando se vayan, pero Jessie dice:

—No puedo esperar a que sea Julio otra vez —Y yo no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—No te nos pongas dramático ahora, Zaynie —dice Louis, y me da un suave puñetazo en el hombro. 

Me río, porque es un poco tarde para eso, pero en lugar de responder me encojo de hombros y busco mi atado de cigarrillos. Louis insiste con su mirada azulada y regañona, pero pretendo no notarlo.

—Queda como un mes hasta que empiece tu temporada emo —me recuerda.

—Lo sé, lo sé—digo y cuando miro el atado veo que tengo un bonito porro armado que había olvidado que puse ahí. 

Miro a Louis, con curiosidad, pero él solo hace una mueca incómoda, y señala con un gesto suave a la nueva. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Joder, debería habérmelo aprendido a esta altura. Jessie no deja de hablar de ella. 

—Oye —digo, acercándome a la cría. 

Parece asustada de que le hable directamente, pero no puedo tomármelo personal porque parece asustada todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera ha bebido una gota del vaso de vodka con zumo de manzana que Jessie tan amablemente le preparó con proporción de uno a cuatro.

—¿Te molestaría si fumo marihuana?—digo, intentando sonar suave. Quizás se me de, porque me siento algo raro ahora, con tantas sensaciones adelantándose a  _mi temporada emo_ —. No voy a presionarte a que fumes, ni nada. Pero no quiero ahuyentarte tampoco.

—O podrías simplemente no fumar, en lugar de poner a Lily entre la espada y la pared así —me regaña Jessie. ¡Lily! Ese era su nombre. Jessie la rodea por los hombros y le comenta en tono burlón—: es un drogón pero no del tipo que termina robándote cosas para comprar más droga, no te preocupes.

Ruedo los ojos, y miro a Louis. Él se encoje de hombros y sé que los dos pensamos lo mismo. Primero, que ese fue un consuelo estúpido e innecesario, porque claramente Lily ni siquiera había pensado en ese escenario. Segundo, ¿Jessie se da cuenta de que está absolutamente perdiéndose por esa chica o sigue creyendo que es hetero? Tercero y más importante, ¿ese es un no definitivo en el asunto de la hierba entonces?

—No me importa que fume, en serio —dice Lily a Jessie y luego se gira a verme. Tiene ojos marrones bonitos y pequeños y me recuerdan a los de Waliyha.

Jessie y Louis se embarcan en una discusión sobre si Lily lo dijo presionada o no, pero yo sólo sonrío y le dibujo un "gracias" silencioso. Me voy hasta la ventana para no echarle el humo encima. Si lo necesitaba antes, por culpa del verano que comienza a alejarse, lo necesito el doble ahora que recordé a Walli.

Joder, estaba tan alta cuando la vi en Bradford. Bonita, con el vestido lila que su Alfa le había comprado para el cumpleaños, y rodeada de tantos críos que nunca vi en mi vida. Intenté desconfiarles al principio, porque eso se supone que hagan los hermanos mayores, ¿verdad? Verse intimidantes, anunciar que la chica bonita que cumple catorce tiene en la familia a un tipo tatuado que podría romperles los huesos. Pero Safaa se veía tan feliz con ellos que tuve que resignarme a que quizás eran buenos críos.

Safaa siempre tuvo un ojo excelente para la gente. Recuerdo que supo que el viejo Leach era horrible apenas aprendió a articular palabras. Él se la pasaba haciendo comentarios sobre lo bonitos que eran sus ojos y lo afortunada que era por ello, y yo no leía mucho entre líneas porque, joder... Estábamos tan solos cuando Leach apareció a salvarnos que creía que cualquier tipo de cumplido era igual a cariño o seguridad. Safaa tenía ojos bonitos, azules y occidentales, así que Leach no iba a largarla a la calle, pensaba. Y yo era "inteligente para mi edad", así que estaba a salvo también. Pero Walli... Walli tiene el espíritu más bonito de todos y una risa que opaca a las estrellas, pero Leach no encontraba eso fascinante. 

No sé si fue intencional de él o si sólo era tan terrible así que se le daba naturalmente... Pero recuerdo que cada vez que Leach comenzaba a quejarse de lo caro que era sostener financieramente a niños, así, y de lo mal que iba el negocio, yo me esforzaba en estudiar el doble y mejoraba todavía un poco más mis calificaciones. Entonces el viejo me felicitaba, y yo me aseguraba de mencionar que era todo gracias a Waliyha y cómo ella se fijaba de que nadie me molestara cuando estudiaba o algo así (lo cual era estúpido, porque tenía, ¿qué, seis años, en esa época?). Se sentía bonito, pensar que el viejo me creía y que mantenía a salvo a mi hermana. Claro que eso elevó sus estándares sobre mí demasiado altos para mantenerlos, y luego vino la otra parte. Pero ya no pienso en eso, creo que he logrado dejarlo atrás.

Apenas prendo el cigarro, Louis se aparece a mi lado como un jodido genio de la marihuana que viene con tres regaños en lugar de tres deseos.

—Deja la nostalgia, es sábado.

—Bah, déjame Lou —protesto—. Estoy pensando en Walli. No todo viaje al pasado es malo, ¿sabes? A veces es lindo recordar.

—Puede ser. Pero apestas a tristeza.

—Claro que sí,  _sabueso_ —me burlo. 

Búscate una mejor excusa para tus proyecciones, Louis. El tipo siempre está triste y luego dice que soy yo. Lo mismo con Liam, cada vez que lo menciono él va: "Tiene razón, Zayn. Es mejor para todos de esta manera", y yo me trago las palabras porque sé que abriré una caja de pandora cuando le diga que sólo porque él no quiere tener Alfa no quiere decir que el resto de nosotros seamos igual de cínicos. 

Aunque claro que ahora que está saliendo con Styles, terminará por hablar del asunto tarde o temprano. ¿A qué sabrá eso? Louis hablando de su vida y su cabeza y sus ideas... ¿A qué sabrá cuando se suelte del todo y se baje de su caballo regañón para revolcarse en el barro con el resto de los betas que sólo queremos el afecto de nuestro Alfa? Él lo encuentra lastimero —no lo dice, pero lo sé—, pero eso es porque tuvo el lujo de haber tenido un buen Alfa toda su vida. Félix quizá no sea el más poderoso o el más imponente de los Alfa, pero ha sabido ocupar un lugar difícil después la muerte de los Poulston; y en todo caso, jamás a tocado un pelo de ninguno de sus betas. ¿Cómo puede saber Louis el valor de un buen Alfa cuando no conoce lo terribles que estos pueden ser?

Tampoco discuto sobre el asunto con él. Louis puede ser regañón y algo soberbio, a veces, pero también tiene un corazón de oro y la palabra justa siempre. Cuando inevitablemente llegue a su crisis, sé que vendrá a mí por consejo —eso hizo cuando la cosa con Styles comenzó: me contó en detalle la historia de ellos que todo este tiempo me había ocultado, sólo para preguntarme si creía que debía salir con él o si sólo estaba ahogándose en el pasado.

—Es que está tan guapo—había dicho. Lo recuerdo vívido porque sigo torturándolo al respecto desde que me confesó todo el asunto hace una semana—. Y yo... Tú sabes que no he salido con nadie en todo este tiempo. ¿Y qué si estoy confundiendo nostalgia con amor?

—Lo que sea, te tiene sonriendo como un crío, Lou —le respondí—, no te tortures al respecto.

Debían ser las palabras de consuelo que estaba buscando, porque no insistió demasiado sobre el asunto. Y la Luna sabe que Louis nunca deja una discusión hasta que la ganó. Creo que un tipo como él necesitaba hacer de cuenta que se había resistido para no sentirse culpable de entregarse así a alguien. ¡A un Alfa, por sobre todas las personas!

Espero que cuando llegue la primavera y se pregunte qué hacer con eso que siente, yo sea lo suficientemente bueno para dejar mi amargura de lado y apoyarlo. Styles parece un buen chico, y quizás sea estúpido querer ir a los puños con Furriel, pero lo hizo por defender a Louis y eso es lo más romántico que alguien puede hacer, en mi libro.

—Comparte eso, Zaynie —dice Louis y me vuelve a la realidad. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en  _mi temporada emo_  y en recuerdos a los que me prometí no volver.

Le paso el cigarro y me recuesto contra el marco de la ventana. Jessie y Lily conversan animadamente y la pequeña está acabándose el vaso del que tanto rehusó de puros nervios. Va a terminar súper borracha, ya lo presiento, pero eso es bueno porque así es como la gente se vincula, ¿verdad? Así es como Louis y yo lo hicimos de todas formas. Siempre idos con algo —alcohol o marihuana—, discutiendo mitos y poemas y libros que queremos escribir cuando dejemos Lykos-River atrás.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?—dice Louis, bajito. 

Me sonrío. No es como si Jessie o Lily fueran a escuchar nada de lo que pase más allá de ellas dos.

—Lo juro, colega—respondo.

Louis no dice más, y se lo agradezco. Sólo quiero fumar y ponerme nostálgico, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? He llegado así hasta donde estoy ahora; aprender a alejarme de los momentos feos del presente me mantiene fuerte. Eso y Liam, claro.

 

 

Fumamos un rato más.  Jessie ha puesto los Arctic Monkeys en el computador y se ha echado el suéter de la Universidad como indirecta para que cerremos la ventana. Yo pretendía ignorarlo, pero Louis tira la última bocanada de humo afuera y luego la arrima.

—Vamos, las tórtolas aquí se han quedado sin tema de conversación y Jess va a entrar en crisis.

Bufo con ironía, y lo sigo.

—Estaba por contarle sobre la Primera Nevada —dice Jessie y mira a Louis con ojitos de borrego.

Los mismos que pongo yo cuando me incomodo en una exposición y necesito que Louis me rescate haciendo algún comentario ñoño sobre cualquier tontería que distraiga a los profesores.

—¡Oh! Ojalá nieve temprano este año —dice él y luego mira a Lily con un fingido tono severo—, aunque vas a necesitar entrenar esa resistencia al alcohol antes de que llegue.

Ella se ríe ruidosa y dulce, sin una pizca de miedo. Louis tiene razón: necesita mejorar su resistencia, si apenas un trago licuado así, ya la cambia completamente. Yo sólo puedo pensar en que me voy a encargar personalmente de embriagarla, porque valiente y dulce es el tipo de borracho con el que se pasa una buena noche. Me gusta, para el grupo. Para Jessie también.

Tomo mi vaso de un sorbo, mientras Louis cuenta las más impresionantes anécdotas de la fiesta del año pasado, y cuando me sirvo a mí, procuro prepararle a ella también. Proporción de uno a tres, porque creo que puede soportarlo ahora.

Lily tarda en beber, porque la historia de Louis es entretenida, y cuando lo hace nota el gusto distinto. Me río de la mueca graciosa que hace, y luego le palmeó amistosamente el hombro para que sepa que va en tono pacífico.

—Lo más rápido que lo bebes, es menos tiempo que tienes que saborearlo —explico, y luego de chocar mi vaso suavemente con el de ella, hago fondo con el mío.

Ella parpadea impresionada y con un brillo en los ojos. Parece entusiasmada, y como no quiero asustarla, hago de cuenta que no me picó ni un poco en la garganta.

—Inténtalo, si no te sale puedo buscarte un sorbete o algo así—digo burlón.

Ella frunce el ceño tercamente y va por ello. Lo logra, porque es la jodida mejor compañera de juergas. Y yo la acabo de incluir oficialmente en el grupo para siempre por los atributos que me confiere ser el mejor observador de los tres. Alzo mis manos impresionado, y hasta Louis se interrumpe a mitad de relato cuando ella golpea el vaso contra la mesa.

Sacude la cabeza y se nota que le quemó hasta el alma, pero así es como se aprende a beber bien, digo yo. 

—Impresionante —murmura Louis, con la más graciosa expresión en el rostro. Se queda callado un segundo y luego carraspea—. Por los atributos que me confiere ser el líder del grupo, oficialmente estás incluida para siempre.

Ruedo los ojos. Jessie que estaba riendo hace un segundo, inmediatamente se enseria y lo desafía con la mirada.

—Yo soy la líder del grupo, idiota—le dice.

—Tu eres la "líder" del grupo—responde Louis haciendo comillas con los dedos—. Yo soy el  _líder_ del grupo.

Aquí van. 

Me preparo un vaso y renuevo el de Lily. Mientras ninguno de los dos miran, me acerco a su lado y le confieso que yo soy el líder en verdad; ella se ríe con dulzura y sigue mirando a los dos.

—No lo sé —murmura después de un momento—. Louis parece bastante cómodo en el trono.

—Sólo lo dices porque es el novio de tu Alfa—protesto.

Lily se encoge de hombros, y, sonriendo, bebe —un único sorbo esta vez, y sin hacer ningún tipo de mueca. Adoro a esta niña.

Es petisa, y delgada, y su tono de piel es un bastante más oscuro que el de Walli (mamá era super blanca, y de papá solo sacamos la cultura y los ojos), pero tienen algo similar. Quizá es el porte desgarbado, o quizá sean realmente los ojos pequeñitos y desafiantes. 

Quizá sólo extraño a las chicas, y las veo en donde sea. 

Por lo menos estaban bien cuando las vi. Lucían felices y, como, habían ganado el peso justo y crecido un montón. Liam dijo lo mismo, así que no son sólo delirios esperanzados míos. El Alfa que las está cuidando parece decente. Aunque, claro, quién no lo sería cuando lo comparas con Leach. Cuando lo conocimos—a Leach—, no pensé que sería tan malo. 

Tenía miedo de que quedáramos solos, claro que lo tenía. Mamá y papá no estaban, y nunca fuimos el tipo de beta adinerado y con contactos de los que la manada hubiese cubierto los gastos. No tengo siquiera recuerdo de cómo se llamaba nuestro Alfa, y eso dice horrores de la poca relación que con él teníamos.

Fue un accidente de auto. Un final estúpido e imprevisible, que me llenó de un miedo del que ya no creo poder librarme. La muerte es absurda y está a la vuelta de la esquina, y quizás a veces tienes una advertencia, pero aun si termino postrado en agonía por meses, siempre se reducirá a un momento: un instante estás vivo, y al otro no lo estás. 

Papá fue el último en irse, y no fue bonito. El cinturón al resistirse al golpe había terminado por quebrarle varias costillas, y diría que es irónico morir en un accidente de autos por culpa del jodido cinturón de seguridad, pero mamá no lo tenía y murió más rápido, con la cabeza contra el cristal. Lo de Doniya todavía no sé cómo fue. Solo recuerdo que cuando pude abrir los ojos y miré la escena, estaba echada sobre la pequeñísima Safaa que llevaba en el regazo. Si Safaa no hubiese llorado, cuando quise sacar a Walli de allí, hubiese asumido que estaba muerta también. Pero Safaa lloró, alertándome—siempre con ese instinto de supervivencia—, y recuerdo el ruido que hizo papá... Un grito lastimoso, un pedido por su hija. Fue el último, porque después ya no salieron de su boca más que quejidos de dolor. Recuerdo alzar a Safaa, absolutamente intacta. Yo tenía un dolor indescriptible en el estómago y a Walli debía dolerle todo porque no paraba de llorar —aunque quizás era el miedo, había un olor agrio allí que era todavía más fuerte que la sangre—; pero Safaa no tuvo ni un rasguño. Ni superficiales, ni de los otros, porque aunque nos tuvieron un mes en el hospital a los tres, a ella nunca le encontraron nada. 

Siempre que pienso en el hospital pienso en esa enfermera tan agradable que me decía los cuentos más bonitos cada vez que tenía que sacarme sangre (después de un examen de rutina habían encontrado nuestras hormonas absolutamente desordenadas y eso nos mantuvo internados un tiempo más). Cada vez que se acercaba con la aguja yo gruñía y pataleaba y hacía escándalos, y ella creía que les temía cuando en verdad lo único en lo que podía pensar era en papá diciéndome: 

—Nunca intercambies fluidos con humanos. Si te cortas jugando, no dejes que te ayuden y ven a casa. No le des besos a niñas humanas. No les cuentes sobre cómo somos diferentes. Si alguien se enterara de algo así podríamos meternos en serios problemas.

Yo ya no quería más problemas, porque perder a mamá y papá y a Doniya era más que suficiente para un crío de 10 años. 

Recuerdo que cuando Leach apareció en el Hospital, su olor fue tan fuerte que me llenó de tranquilidad. Es impresionante como el cuerpo nuestro está entrenado para vivir en manada (y por eso es tan jodidamente impresionante que la terquedad de Louis sea lo suficientemente grande para alejarlo de tener una), porque recuerdo sentir su perfume espeso y como el dolor se evaporó en un segundo.

Era otoño. Lo sé porque en el largo camino hasta el caserón en Wolverhampton noté que los alisos estaban con las hojas amarillas, y algunas caídas ya al suelo. En cada semáforo miraba las copas y el viento sacudía las ramas y siempre, siempre, veía una caer.

Liam fue el primer niño que conocí al llegar al caserón. Él también había perdido a sus papás —a su papá poco después de nacer, y a su mamá por culpa de una enfermedad unos años después. Estaba al cuidado de Leach y recuerdo que siempre que estábamos solos me murmuraba en tono de advertencia que se trataba de un tipo malo. Yo solía enojarme, porque no lo conocía lo suficiente todavía. Con el tiempo dejó de mencionarlo. 

Creo que supe que sería Alfa ya entonces. Es decir, no lo hubiese puesto en esas palabras nunca, pero algo en su forma de comportarse conmigo siempre me dio una extraña tranquilidad. En la escuela, Liam podía ser vergonzoso con los profesores, pero cuando estábamos en el patio y los niños jugaban brutos y forcejeaban, él siempre se ponía a protegerme como si fuera mi jodido guardaespaldas. ¡Lo parecía! Porque yo era flacucho y débil, y él a mi lado, tan regordete y enérgico, parecía dos años mayor. 

Volvíamos solos de la escuela, porque éramos los únicos que estábamos en el mismo año y los demás niños siempre tenían clases extra. Al principio Leach enviaba a alguien a buscarnos, pero después los costos se hicieron demasiado altos y el negocio no iba bien, y eran apenas unas cuantas cuadras de todas formas. Liam nunca fue bueno en la escuela, pero era jodidamente perfecto en las historias de terror. Nunca olvidaré como yo intentaba explicarle sobre los árboles caducifolios, aprovechando el ejemplo de los alisos que copaban la zona, y él en cambio me venía con historias de sacrificios humanos y que cuando cortas a un aliso este se desangra. Lograba asustarme lo suficiente para tenerme temblando, y después me abrazaba y me decía que eran solo tonterías, y el miedo se desvanecía tan rápido como había aparecido. Con los años descubrí que sus historias de terror eran deformaciones de mitos nórdicos,  pero ni él ni yo tenemos idea de cómo demonios llegaron a él esos mitos; Leach no era del tipo de sentarnos en ronda a leernos cuentos.

Creo que me enamoré de él tan pronto como me di cuenta que el amor existía. En casa siempre estuvo tan presente que jamás me imaginé que era una  _cosa._ Para mí, familia y amor eran lo mismo, y era raro pensar que había gente que no lo tenía. Todavía hoy cuando Louis me tira puñetazos amistoso en el brazo me siento tranquilo de golpe, porque recuerdo a papá. No lo sé, solo hay gestos que son tan transparentes que te alivian las dudas. 

Cuando nos quedamos solos con Walli (y Safaa, que era apenas una bebé), recuerdo que por un tiempo el amor se agotaba en nosotros tres. Leach nos alimentaba y nos había comprado algo de ropa bonita, pero después de le cedieron tutoría sobre nosotros, no volvió a hablarnos mucho. No éramos muchos niños en la casa —apenas un poco más de los que hoy somos en la manada—, pero era difícil tener una relación entre nosotros cuando todo el tiempo estaba el fantasma de los malos negocios y cómo cuando Leach se cansara de mantenernos empezaría a corrernos de a uno a la calle. Eramos rivales, creo, antes de que Liam suavizara todo con su amistad. 

Por las noches, recuerdo que Walli esperaba a que todos se durmieran y se metía en mi cama, y hacíamos los tres últimos salats del día entre murmullos, porque a ninguno de los viejos les gustaba cuando hablábamos en urdu y no podíamos hacerlos más temprano. Se sentía bonito hacer algo así juntos, pero con el tiempo lo dejamos. Cuando vi a Walli en su cumpleaños, me dijo que había vuelto a practicar el Islam y me contó entre risas la cantidad de cosas que hacíamos mal de pequeños al rezar. Supongo que nunca escuchamos a papá del todo, o quizás él no era tan religioso como nosotros creíamos. En todo caso, esos gestos significaron el mundo para mí, en una época. Eran el único amor que teníamos en aquel lugar tan extraño.

Pero Liam pronto se enteró de nuestros juegos nocturnos y empezó a espiarnos y a intentar rezar con nosotros. Le decíamos las palabras en urdu una a una, pero él balbuceaba cualquier cosa y sólo nos hacía reír. Walli tenía cinco y soltaba las carcajadas más fuertes de todas y terminábamos disparándonos cada uno a nuestra cama y apretando bien fuerte los ojos para parecer dormidos cuando alguien se asomara a ver qué ocurría. Eso terminó pareciéndose al amor, también. Para cuando cumplí los once, Liam era parte de nuestra familia, o nosotros de la suya, no lo sé.

Siento un puñetazo en el hombro y me sonrío antes de mirar a Louis. Está ebrio, por supuesto, pero definitivamente mejor que yo que he estado medio ausente los últimos veinte minutos. No me dice nada, pero leo las palabras en sus ojos: "No inició tu temporada emo, todavía. Deja de pensar en eso". Asiento, concediéndole la razón. Mi tarea de la noche es divertirme con la nueva miembro del grupo, no ponerme melancólico y volver llorando a Liam, rogando porque me tome de nuevo. Ya sé qué va a responderme de todas formas.

—Pues la verdad yo les envidio un poco —dice Lily.

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar las ideas del todo e intento enfocarme en nosotros. 

Louis prende un cigarrillo y rueda los ojos.

—Pues la vida de omega es divertida, pero si llegas a irte de la manada por mi culpa, Harry se pondría súper triste. Estaba muy emocionado cuando te uniste.

Lily se ríe y yo no tengo idea acerca de qué están hablando. Es decir, sobre ser omega, y sobre Harry y la manada, claramente, pero no sé a qué viene el tema.

—Harry parece genial, la verdad—dice Jessie. 

—Liam es genial también—protesto a la defensiva.

Los tres me desestiman con un gesto de la mano —¡Hasta Lily!—, y se ríen.

—Pierdes en esta, Malik—se burla Louis, pero no lo dice con mala intención—, somos tres contra uno.

Suspiro.

—Algo bueno debe tener para que ustedes dos lo elijan como Alfa —admito derrotado.

—No es su Alfa —se apresura a decir Jessie.

Le agradezco sonriendo, porque no tengo ganas de oír a Louis otra vez haciendo esa tonta aclaración acerca de cómo sigue siendo independiente y que nada ha cambiado. Se abusa de que sepamos que las discusiones con él nunca se acaban, y que no queramos señalarle nada por ello. Lo cierto es que los argumentos están de nuestro lado en ésta:  _todo ha cambiado_ , en una semana. Primero, porque lleva su perfume a todos lados, pegado a su cuerpo. Segundo, porque no duerme en su cuarto y llega tarde a las clases. Tercero, y más importante, porque se muestra vulnerable y distraído, y jamás creí ver a Louis así. Jamás creí que ya hubiese pasado por algo de ese estilo. Louis ha cambiado, en una semana. Lo único que conserva es su ridícula terquedad.

Aunque quizás ni eso, porque Jessie hizo la aclaración pero Louis no dice nada. No la reafirma, ni hace chistes, ni protesta. Sólo aprieta los labios y mira su vaso, y cuando bebe puedo ver que está ocultando una sonrisa.

—Vete a la mierda—digo y la voz me sale mucho más enojada de lo que debería, aunque estoy contento también, creo.

Jessie frunce el ceño sin comprender, porque, bueno, supongo que no conoce a Louis de memoria como yo.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿en serio? —insisto.

Louis bebe el sorbo y asiente en silencio y luego de que pasen como veinte segundos de los tres mirándolos esperando una aclaración, lo escupe:

—Es mi Alfa y soy su omega.

Jessie y Lily chillan como jodidas  _fangirls_  y yo sonrío porque, bueno, es lo que haces cuando un amigo te cuenta que será marcado en la primavera, ¿verdad? Además, Harry es de buena familia, y podrá garantizarle un futuro bonito y todas esas cosas. Louis parece quererlo, y aún si no lo pareciera, definitivamente  _debe_ hacerlo, porque no es el tipo de persona que se entregaría a un Alfa por conveniencia. Falta una eternidad para la primavera, pero Louis sonríe como si esta llegaría pasado mañana. Es contagioso y mi piel se enciende de alegría, y no puedo controlar la sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo siento mi corazón retorcerse y ganas de llorar.

Mientras él cuenta los detalles de cómo se dio la charla, pretendo que escucho y me sirvo otro vaso. No es que no esté contento por él, porque, joder, lo estoy. Es mi mejor amigo y solo quiero que sea feliz. Pero también me encuentro masticando resentimiento, mientras me preparo otro vaso de vodka, y al demonio con el zumo de manzana, la verdad, sólo quiero un trago.

Tengo ganas de decir, ¿Y todas esas veces que me dijiste que Liam hacía lo correcto? ¿Me estabas mintiendo para que deje de lloriquear? ¿O solo crees que Harry es digno de marcarte porque su padre tiene propiedades y puede llenarte de cosas? ¿Qué, no es Liam lo suficientemente bueno para que le de mi vida entera porque no tenemos dinero? Y sé que es cruel y estúpido siquiera mencionarlo, porque conociendo a Louis, el tipo es un manojo de contradicciones en este momento, pero no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza.

Que o Harry es un hijo de puta que marcará a Louis sin importarle que tendrá que reemplazarlo por una omega hembra en algún momento para darle descendencia a la manada; o Liam no me ama lo suficiente para comprometerse de esa manera conmigo. 

Porque, la situación es la misma, si lo piensas: los dos son Alfas jóvenes, los dos tienen intenciones de que su manada crezca, y los dos están enamorados de un hombre... Porque Liam sigue enamorado, _lo sé_. Por el modo en que me mira, y por el modo en que me toca, y por como siempre huele doblemente Alfa cuando me ve besando a un chico. Aún cuando ama a Soph, aún cuando la besa, y la folla y ella lleva su perfume hasta en la punta de su cabello, sé que me ama todavía y sé que no dice toda la verdad cuando dice que no puede hacerme suyo.

¡Claro que no puede! ¿Cómo podría reclamarme si ya me entregue a él hace tantos años? Aún antes de que fuera Alfa, yo era suyo. 

Lo era cuando éramos críos y juntábamos hojas de colores en el camino a casa de la escuela, y lo era cuando me contaba historias de terror en la cama, y lo era cuando empecé a darme cuenta que éramos de la misma familia de un modo distinto a como Walli y Safaa y yo lo éramos. Éramos de la misma familia como mamá y papá. Era suyo aún durante todos esos años en que le escribía poemas en los márgenes de mis cuadernos porque no me atrevía a decírselo: que lo quería tanto como a mi hermana pero de un modo distinto, de un modo que quemaba. 

Y aquella tarde en que me besó, lo fui todo, entero, pasado y presente y futuro, suyo, en un único instante. 

Teníamos trece o catorce, y estábamos juntando hojas, porque Leach traería a unos Alfa a cenar esa noche y quería que el patio esté digno de visitas, para así impresionarlos y poder mendigar algo de dinero. Llenamos ocho bolsas plásticas de hojas, porque el beta jardinero se había ido de la manada más temprano ese año, y nadie se preocupaba por mantener el patio desde entonces. 

Eran como las tres de la tarde y estábamos sudados y muertos de hambre, pero sabíamos que si entrábamos a comer algo nos darían otra tarea para hacer en la casa y preferíamos descansar. Nos sentamos con la espaldas sobre las bolsas como si estas fueran almohadones, y Liam sacó de su bolsillo un montón de caramelos.

Recuerdo pensar: es el hombre perfecto, fuerte y guapo y con caramelos en los bolsillos. Pero claro, ni él, ni yo éramos hombres, todavía. No lleva caramelos ahora, pero sigue siendo igual de perfecto para mí. 

Ese día, no sé qué me pasó. Creo que estábamos hablando de cómo todos los betas estaban empezando a dejar a Leach, y qué haríamos cuando su manada se acabara. ¡Sí! Era eso de lo que hablábamos, de si acaso como éramos menores nos separarían en manadas, y si seguiríamos viéndonos. Recuerdo que era eso porque Liam dijo:

—Odio al vejestorio, pero ojalá mantenga su manada unos años más.

—Al menos hasta que tengamos dieciocho —dije yo—. Podré hacerme cargo de mis hermanas y nos iremos a algún lado. Buscaremos un buen Alfa.

—Que viva lejos de aquí, en el sur, donde haya días más calurosos.

—Puede ser.

—Nos construiremos una casa de madera de dos pisos y tus hermanas dormirán arriba, y nosotros abajo así cuando sean adolescentes no podrán escaparse sin que nos enteremos.

Liam ya era protector de las chicas cuando éramos críos. No sé si lo había aprendido de mí, o si ya estaba en él, como todo lo demás, pero las defendía tanto como me defendía a mí, y eso era decir mucho.

—La casa nuestra era así, creo —razoné. No recordaba mucho, la verdad. Los recuerdos de la época anterior al accidente siempre vienen como pantallazos—. Mamá y papá dormían abajo con Safaa, y Walli, Doniya y yo compartíamos la pieza de arriba.

Lo dije sonriendo, porque recordé a Doniya y los cuentos que entre los dos le contábamos a Walli antes de dormir. No eran tan buenos como los de Liam, pero era divertido porque los inventábamos sobre la marcha.

Entonces, tomé conciencia de lo que había dicho. ¡Ay, la vergüenza! Recuerdo que se me pusieron las mejillas rojas como un tomate y que tartamudeé cuando me defendí.

—Es decir, no digo que... No digo que seamos como mamá y papá, digo que... Tú sabes, la casa. 

Liam estaba sonrosado también, pero siempre fue un poco más valiente que yo. 

—Lo podríamos ser, quizá —dijo.

 _Sí, quizá._ No lo dije, porque estaba preso del silencio y las cosquillas y el zumbido detrás de mis oídos. Sólo asentí, y entonces Liam tomó mi mano sobre el césped y se acercó rápido a mi boca y pensé que, ¡no lo sé! Que iba a golpearme o algo, como... Nunca supe qué esperar de Liam, siempre todo me tomó por sorpresa. Pero así de rápido como se acercó, así de suave me besó. Suave como las hojas al caer de los árboles, suaves como el modo en que se apoyan sobre el suelo.

Fui suyo, en ese momento. Lo era antes y lo soy ahora, pero en ese momento, en ese beso, y en todos los demás, lo fui más que nunca.

Extraño besarlo. Lo hizo sólo una vez después de que se hiciera Alfa. Es raro—trato de no pensar en eso—, porque ese día fue el más horrible y el más hermoso de todos. Nunca me sentí tan pequeño como ese día y, joder, nunca me sentí tan lleno de esperanza. Recuerdo que me dolía todo el cuerpo, y temblaba de miedo por Liam porque estaba tan lastimado, mi bebé, tan jodidamente destrozado por los golpes... Pero me besó. Me besó las lágrimas de los ojos y la comisura de los labios y luego la boca, susurrando que todo estaría bien. Y le creí. Le creí y le creo, que todo estará bien. 

Le creo cuando me dice que no puede hacerme suyo, aunque sé que miente, aunque sé que sabe que soy de él, lo quiera o no. Le creo cuando me dice que es para mejor, aunque me duela en el alma no ser su omega, aunque extrañe sus besos en cada boca que rozo, en cada caricia a la que me ofrezco. Le creo cuando me dice que debería avanzar con mi vida porque no cambiará de opinión al respecto, aunque sepa que en el fondo me tomará tarde o temprano, porque lo prometió. Que seríamos como papá y mamá. Que tendríamos una familia juntos.

O Harry es mal tipo, o no quiere a Louis como Liam me quiere a mi. Porque si no, ¿por qué es tan fácil para él hacerlo suyo? ¿Por qué no le remuerde la conciencia reclamar a alguien a quien tendrá que reemplazar? ¿Por qué lo haría suyo cuando no podría jamás entregarse de la misma manera? Si lo ama, si realmente lo ama, ¿por qué haría eso?

 

Jessie dijo esta noche que no podía esperar a que fuera Julio otra vez, y entiendo de qué habla, porque se extrañará el verano. Me gusta el verano. Me gusta el sol y el agua fresca y las noches fumando y hablando tonterías. 

Pero el otoño es especial para mí. Porque en otoño conocí a Liam y en otoño nos besamos y en otoño del primer año en la Universidad nos reencontramos con Soph. En otoño cambió mi mundo y se reinicia cada vez, encendiéndose de esperanza. Porque en Otoño Liam fue mi familia y fue mi novio y fue mi Alfa. Y fue de ella.

Yo quiero que el tiempo pase, que avance despacito, dejándole lugar a mi esperanza. 

Yo quiero que el otoño llegue, y camine sobre nosotros destrozándome con su nostalgia, y que se vaya dejando lugar al invierno. Porque quizás este año, quizás esta vez, cuando llegue la primavera, sea diferente. Quizás esta vez Liam me diga que seré suyo y yo le crea, también.


	9. V: Luna Muerta

_Now then Mardy Bum_ ,

_I see your frown_

_and it's like looking down the barrel of a gun._

Mardy Bum (Arctic Monkeys)

 

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estemos cenando en un lugar tan...? —dijo Lila, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

Harry sonrió cordialmente, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante otro Alfa regañando a su Beta en público. Julia Dugès, su beta predilecta, pareció algo indignada por el tono de su Alfa. Era raro que fuera la principal representante de la manada siendo que eran tan distintas: donde Lila era amable y ruidosa, Julia era delicada y fría, aunque igual de cordial. Quizás su posición tenía que ver con las excelentes calificaciones que tenía, Harry había oído mucho de ella puesto que estaban en la misma carrera.

 —¿Sofisticado?—inquirió Julia.

—Aburrido—opinó Louis, y rompió uno de los bastoncitos de pan antes de untarlo en el apestoso queso que el mesero les había dejado en la mesa hace un rato.

Harry carraspeó. No iba a regañarlo en frente de todo el mundo, porque no era necesario hacerles pasar a las comensales un mal momento, pero su actitud era inapropiada. 

—Bueno, yo creo que es bonito —opinó, para suavizar el ambiente.

—Gracias—dijo Julia, con una femenina reverencia.

Harry creía que era bonito, pero la opinión de Louis no era errada tampoco. El pequeño restó del Hotel en las afueras de Lander, y a más de una hora de distancia de la Universidad, estaba preciosamente decorado y su menú lleno de apetitosas delicias, pero la música era monótona y la clientela no sólo refinada, sino por demás anciana. Él había seguido la intuición de vestirse lo suficientemente formal para no verse inapropiado, pero ni la camiseta casual y el jean ajustado de Louis, ni el vestido veraniego de Lila con su cabello desordenamente recogido, estaban a la altura de las circunstancias. Julia, en cambio, llevaba un vestido negro al cuerpo, un par de aretes de perlas y su largo cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, logrando misteriosamente verse natural y casi angelical. Si ella no fuera tan intimidante, ni Harry tan trágicamente gay, su presencia habría de cautivarlo, seguramente.

Julia tosió suavemente y mirando a Lila con regaño en su mirada, continuó hablando.

—Me pareció apropiado que, considerando la ocasión, mantengamos las formalidades.

Lila miró a Louis, arqueando las cejas, y él respondió con una reprimida sonrisa.

—La ocasión —murmuró, imitando el tono pomposo, y luego los dos estallaron en carcajadas—. Nuestra primera cita —Se señaló a él y luego a Harry— fue en un bar roñoso, Julia. No había necesidad de esto.

Harry frunció el ceño, algo desorientado. Julia rodó los ojos.

—No era roñoso —protestó Harry suavemente. Louis lo miró y al sonreír sus ojos reflejaron en tintineos la luz de los candelabros.

—Oh, bebé —dijo (Harry relajó las cejas al oír el afectuoso apodo), y buscó su mano encima de la mesa—, no lo decía en el mal sentido. Era un lugar genial. La música era buena, los filetes cocinados a la perfección.

—Era buena carne —razonó, incapaz de disimular la sonrisa. Aun así, agregó—: Era algo rústico, la verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que este lugar sea desagradable.

Louis suspiró y miró a Lila. Ella sonrió antes de encorvarse sobre la mesa, y cubriéndose la boca como si se tratara de un secreto, confesó.

—Necesitamos ser duros con Julie, es nuestra responsabilidad volverla humana.

Julia suspiró altaneramente, pero luego, al notar la confundida mirada de Harry, y probablemente el hecho de que ni Louis ni Lila parecían dispuestos a explicar la situación, habló.

—Era de la Manada de Dalia antes de pasarme con Lila —dijo y sacando pecho, aunque sin mirar a los otros dos, agregó—. Al contrario de ella, este manojo de animales aquí creen que las buenas costumbres son... —Meditó un momento, y finalmente, haciendo el gesto de las comillas desganadamente con una de sus manos, explicó—:  _estúpidas._

—Y aburridas —explicó Lila, sonriente—, sobre todo aburridas.

—Mi sueño es ver a Julie borracha bailando sobre una mesa —suspiró Louis, soñador. Sus ojos se iluminaron al agregar—: ¡Oh! O peleándose con otra chica, con uñas y tirones de pelos y demás. Lamento ser tan " _animal"_ —bromeó.

Julia levantó el dedo índice antes de responder, con un gesto soberbio, dirigiéndose a ambos. Pero apenas abrió la boca las buenas costumbres se apoderaron de ella y, dificultosamente tragando sus palabras, miró a Harry.

—Lamento haber llamado animal a tu omega, entenderás que lo decía con un tono amistoso —explicó.

Harry despegó los labios, algo confundido por el intercambio entero, pero cuando miró a Louis en busca de una respuesta, lo único que obtuvo fue una larga y estruendosa carcajada. Sonriente, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No parece importarle —razonó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cuando Julie te insulta —dijo Lila con las mejillas rosadas de tanto reír. Al mirar a su beta, sus ojos se iluminaron—, significa que estás haciendo algo bien.

Julia sonrió y rodó los ojos.  
                                                                   

La noche en el restaurant, a partir de entonces, fue agradable. Quizá fue el vino, o la conversación ahora relajada, o cómo Louis hacía tan sencillo mentir cuando lucía genuinamente entusiasmado por los detalles de una historia que no era realmente la suya.

Hacía casi media hora que aquella boba sonrisa había usurpado el rostro de Harry, y ahora no atinaba a hacer más que acariciar su mano sobre la mesa y escuchar el relato de Lila sobre cómo había conocido a Julia.

—Todavía no puedo creer que la convencí de unirse a la manada —razonó, divertida. Miró a su beta—: eras tan formal.

Ella, algo más suave ahora que el vino había surtido su efecto, sonrió.

—Me necesitabas desesperadamente —explicó—, ¿recuerdas cómo fuiste vestida al primer baile?

Lila se cubrió el rostro, para ocultar el color de sus mejillas, o acallar su carcajada quizá.

—Oh, no conozco esa historia —reclamó Louis divertido.

Julia rió dulcemente y hasta su risa era refinada. Ínfima, apenas un suspiro.

—Yo había acompañado a Dalia, porque era el primer evento desde que habíamos ingresado a la Universidad y siempre fui de confianza para su familia —explicó. Lila la interrumpió.

—Estaban las dos super monas, con esos vestidos largos, ¿recuerdas?

Julia sonrió.

—Lila llevaba una camisa y un pantalón de vestir. Parecía preparada para una entrevista de trabajo —explicó—. Aunque yo no le hubiese dado el empleo.

—Agradece que no tenía zapatillas —dijo Louis divertido.

Lila rió, algo sonrosada por el súbito ataque personal.

—Me maquillaste en el baño —recordó, con la voz suave, presa de la nostalgia—. ¿Dalia no te regañó por eso?

Julia se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que nunca te vio como una amenaza —razonó.

Harry escuchó el resto del relato con repentino nerviosismo. El Baile, el primero del año, sería pronto: el día siguiente al Festival. Era importante, y Harry lo sabía. A diferencia de Lila, él se había criado conociendo cada aspecto de la vida y los rituales de un Alfa. Una decena de Alfas importantes estarían allí; ex graduados, en su mayoría, aunque Harry imaginaba que por tratarse Lykos-River de una Universidad tan importante, algunos otros asistirían a hacer contactos. Standford iba a recibirse el año siguiente, así que seguramente muchos buscaban ganar sus favores.

Miró a Louis de reojo, con su camiseta y su pantalón de jean. Apretó los labios porque tan sólo imaginar lo que sería esa discusión—aquella respecto a cómo ir vestido al Baile— le hacía sonreír. Louis era terco, y detestaba ese tipo de formalidades, a juzgar por lo poco que Harry lo conocía. Pero habían hecho un arreglo y Harry había cumplido su parte del trato. Era lo más justo que Louis le devolviera el favor.

Louis se giró a él y al encontrarse con su mirada, la sonrisa que las anécdotas habían grabado en sus labios, se suavizó, enterneciéndose.

—No voy a usar maquillaje —advirtió en un susurro, acercándose a su oído.

—Me conformo con un traje —confesó y apretándole la mano suavemente, volvió la atención al relato de Julia, cordialmente.

Louis sonrió sobre su copa de vino.  
  


 

 

 

En el camino de vuelta al campus, Lila, recostada de brazos extendidos en la parte trasera del descapotable de Harry, suspiró.

—Me alegra que hayamos hecho esto ahora —confesó—, antes del Baile.

Harry sonrió. Le alegraba también, la verdad. Ahora sabía con quiénes compartirían la noche, además de Liam. Su compañía era agradable, y era genial eso de no tener que reprender a Louis constantemente por no estar a la altura de sus obligaciones de omega. A Lila las cuestiones formales parecían resultarle intrascendentes.

—Hubiese sido incómodo —respondió, divertido de antemano por lo que iba a decir—, considerando cómo voy a patear tu trasero en el Festival.

Louis arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, y cuando Harry lo miró de reojo, le sonrió con orgullo. Lila se retorcía de risa en la parte trasera.

—Mírate, tan callado que parecías al principio —dijo sorprendida. Se enderezó lo suficiente para poner la mano dramáticamente en el hombro de Louis, quien iba en el asiento del acompañante, y murmuró—: Encontraste a tu alma gemela, Lou. Cuídalo.

Louis rió.

—Lo haré —mintió.

Harry miró por el espejo retrovisor el rostro de Lila, divertida, y aunque apreciaba que no se ofendiera con el comentario belicoso, por cierto se sentía un poco humillado de que sus amenazas no fueran tomadas enserio. A su lado, Julia sonreía en silencio, aunque Harry podía leer la indignación en sus gestos. Harry creía que si dijera algo así a Van Berger, ella le obligaría a frenar el auto para demostrárselo allí mismo o hacerlo tragar sus palabras.

—En realidad —dijo Lila, divertida, mientras volvía sobre su asiento—, me refería a que la luna está extraordinariamente bonita esta noche.

—Siempre lo está antes de la Luna Muerta—razonó Julia.

Harry frunció el ceño, embravecido por el vino.

—¿Lo dicen en serio? —comentó divertido.

Conocía las historias de las Lunas. Se enseñaban siempre en los primeros años de escuela. Eran resabios de la tradición, pero nadie tomaba todo el asunto en serio, en esa época. La Luna Muerta era igual de poderosa que las demás  lunas llenas del año, pese a que los mitos decían que era diferente: siendo la primer luna llena del otoño, era la contracara de la Luna de Nacimiento, de primavera. Se suponía que exaltaba las emociones negativas, mientras que la otra lo hacía con las positivas. 

—Se siente diferente aquí —explicó Louis suavemente, que adivinó el porqué del comentario de Harry—. No es como en Inglaterra, ya lo verás.

—Dicen que es el bosque —comentó Julia, meditativa.

—Son los Alfas —opinó Louis, negando con la cabeza—. Tantos en un lugar... Hace que las hormonas de todos actúen distintas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, todavía incrédulo.

Lila asintió. Su expresión era de disgusto, parecía que la misma idea de la Luna Muerta pudiera arruinarle la noche, que tan bien había comenzado.

—Este año cae en el día exacto del Festival —comentó Julia, apretando suavemente el brazo de su Alfa, como si acabara de darle la peor noticia.

Harry miró el cielo y la luna creciente que asomaba entre las copas de los árboles e hizo la cuenta mental que corroboraba lo mismo.

—Bueno, al menos se desahogarán entre ustedes —Louis intentó aliviar la tensión—. Los enfrentamientos serán entretenidos de ver.

Lila sonrió, aunque algo apagada. Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Te recuerdo que seré yo quien estará en los enfrentamientos —dijo. Louis sólo rió, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry miró por el espejo, hasta encontrar la mirada de Julia—. ¿Cómo se siente, entonces?

—¿La luna? —preguntó. Harry asintió—. Amarga, fría.

—Desesperanzadora—comentó Louis—, frustrante.

Lila todavía sonreía, con terquedad intentando vencer la propia expresión de desgano.

—Estarás bien —lo calmó—, la luna te afecta tanto como tú la dejes.  
  


 

 

 

Los entrenamientos de la manada deberían haber empezado hacía semanas, probablemente, pero todo el asunto de Louis había tenido a Harry distraído. Esa mañana, sin embargo, despertó temprano y repasó sobre el mapa del bosque las características posibles que se encontrarían en la maratón, para definir así cuál sería el mejor entrenamiento.

—Son las seis —lo regañó Louis desde la cama, frunciendo el ceño entre-dormido—. Es  _sábado_ , Harry.

Él rió divertido.

—Tenemos entrenamiento a las diez —explicó—, quiero estar listo.

Louis gruñó perezosamente y se giró en la cama, antes de cubrirse con la almohada.

—¿A qué hora te despierto? —dijo, porque era mejor hacerlo antes de que se durmiera—. ¿A las nueve?

—Es _sábado_ —insistió Louis—. Y ni siquiera tengo que estar allí —protestó.

Harry no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño.

Es decir, era cierto. El entrenamiento no afectaba a Louis. Esa clase de entrenamiento ni siquiera afectaba a Harry, realmente. Su rol en el festival era prepararse físicamente para los Enfrentamientos con los demás Alfa (para lo cual había comprado aquella bolsa de boxeo y salía a correr cada mañana), no para una Maratón cuyos participantes eran apenas cinco betas por manada.

La cuestión es que el segmento de los betas era tan fundamental para la victoria como el de los Alfa o el de los delegados. En cualquiera de ellos la manada podría ganar seis puntos y posicionarse en un buen lugar o ganar uno y resignarse a los peores dormitorios. Harry sabía que tenían pocas posibilidades de quedar entre los tres primeros lugares al final del Festival, y obtener así las llaves de una de las tres fraternidades del campus, pero eso no quería decir que debería darse por vencido. Eran una manada relativamente pequeña, nueva en el campus, y sin el prestigio que volvía a otras las preferidas. Pero poco es mejor que nada, y Harry creía en sí mismo y en sus betas.

No podía participar del maratón, pero podía diseñar un buen entrenamiento que les garantizara a sus betas estar preparados. Podía alentarlos y transmitirles fe, y a decir verdad, sería agradable si Louis hiciera lo mismo; se suponía que eso hacían los omegas.  
  


 

 

 

Trató de pretender que no le importaba, mientras explicaba a los cinco elegidos (Niall, obviamente, pero también Oliver, Jessie y dos chicas que Harry recordaba de la manada de su padre por su atletismo y competitividad) lo que consideraba que podría esperarles en un par de semanas.

El bosque tenía colinas, árboles, un río y sectores rocosos, y si Harry conocía a Dalaras —y el prestigio que intentaba garantizar a su Universidad—, crearía un recorrido que los obligara a sortear todas aquellas pruebas.

Probablemente fue su mal ánimo el que lo delató.

—Jefe.

Niall se acercó rodeándolo por los hombros. Las chicas se turnaban y medían el tiempo que les llevaba trepar los árboles, luego de haber sido regañadas por Harry por ser demasiado lentas. El rubio lo alejó unos metros de los demás y lo soltó, para acercarse a hablarle en un murmullo

—Hueles raro, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —mintió—, me levanté un poco temprano, eso es todo.

Niall frunció el ceño dudando si decir o no las palabras. Harry podía leerlo a la perfección, y en ese momento el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo no se atreviera a hablarle, sólo lo entristeció un poco más. Odiaba sentirse solo.

—¿Porqué no vas a descansar? —dijo Niall finalmente—, yo puedo llevar el entrenamiento.

Harry no dijo nada, y el rubio se apresuró a insistir.

—Vamos, me confiaron como delegado y no vas a confiarme en que mantenga a raya a Oliver y tres chicas bonitas.

Harry sonrió.

—Es cierto —admitió. Volvió a abrazarlo por los hombros—, sólo promete que no dejarás que tu rivalidad con Oliver arruine el entrenamiento.

—¿Por Jessie? —dijo Niall, arqueando las cejas—. Pfff... No tiene la menor oportunidad con ella, lo puso absolutamente en la  _friendzone._

Harry rió. Prefirió guardarse eso de que el rubio parecía estar caminando en las mismas fronteras.

Observó que la pelirroja terminaba de bajar del árbol, quitándose de malagana una astilla de la palma, y aplaudió sonoramente llamando su atención y la de los demás. Se acercaron, posicionándose naturalmente en ronda con ellos.

—Creo que tienen una idea de cómo entrenar —dijo, y luego pasó su carpeta con el diseño del día a Niall—, está todo definido aquí, de todas formas. Niall queda a cargo —explicó.

—Okay—dijo Jessie, limpiándose las palmas sobre el pantalón—. Dale saludos a Louis de mi parte —se burló.

Harry sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Apenas se despidió con un gesto de la mano y emprendió camino otra vez al campus.  
  


 

 

 

Cuando Harry volvió al dormitorio, cerca del mediodía, Louis acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba terminando de vestirse. Sonrió al verlo entrar, pero él no había encontrado las fuerzas para responder el gesto.

—¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? —había preguntado, con un tono exageradamente amable.

—Me echaron —bromeó, pero Louis frunció el ceño confundido ante el tono sombrío con el que habló. Harry carraspeó, intentando sonar más relajado—. Niall dijo que actuaba raro.

Louis asintió lentamente, y luego de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, finalmente dijo:

—¿Tendría que haber ido, verdad? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, supongo. Es algo difícil todo este asunto.

Harry no pudo contener el gesto altanero.  _Sabían_ que sería difícil: habían hablado al respecto. Louis parecía haberlo olvidado apenas el asunto de su expulsión se resolvió.

Lo vio suspirar.

—No había dimensionado qué implicaría... No imaginé que sería algo de las 24 horas, siete días a la semana —dijo. Suspiró nuevamente, llevándose las manos a la cintura—. Quería dormir hasta tarde, ¿está mal? Como, entiendo que es la tarea de un omega, pero yo no  _soy_ tu omega.

Como si Harry no lo supiera.

—Lo sé —dijo—, pero me haces quedar como un...

Louis tragó saliva, esperando la conclusión de esa frase.

—A ojos de los demás, tú eres mi mundo y yo soy indiferente para ti.

—No es así —negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Me importa, Harry. Realmente doy lo mejor de mí. ¡La otra noche! En la cena. Fui el mejor omega, ¿verdad? —Sonriói con ojos suplicantes, groseramente buscando esa concesión.

Harry tuvo que asentir, divertido.

—Estuviste bastante bien.

Louis se relajó, al verlo sonreír.

—Lo siento, en serio —confesó—, a veces me cuesta recordar que todo el tiempo hay... expectativas.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, aunque no lo estaba, realmente.

Louis se acercó a él, apoyó la mano en su hombro.

—Déjame equilibrarlo. Ven conmigo a almorzar.  
  


 

 

El apartamento de Teasdale en el edificio anexo de las residencias era pequeño, pero acogedor, de apenas tres ambientes comunicados entre sí. Un antiguo arco separaba el dormitorio de la sala, y una ventana con pasa-platos hacía visible, desde allí, la cocina a la que se ingresaba por una avejentada puerta de madera. Desde su lugar en el suelo, jugando con Lux, Harry podía ver a Louis y la consejera conversar secretamente. No tenía idea de qué hablaban, pero por su postura tensa y la inconfundible incomodidad de Teasdale cuando llegaron, Harry imaginaba que no podía ser nada bueno. 

Harry creía que Louis era demasiado dramático sobre la cuestión de Teasdale si creía que compartir un almuerzo con ella valía lo mismo que su ausencia en el entrenamiento esa mañana, pero lo entendió mejor cuando estuvieron allí... Teasdale quizá no significaba  _tanto_ en cuanto a prestigio o buenas formas, pero lo que costaba obtener su aprobación hacía que todo el asunto pareciera más valioso. 

Era raro. Explícitamente, no expresaba ningún tipo de desagrado ni con él ni con la situación. Pero Harry no había podido evitar sentir que su sola presencia allí era una ofensa desde el primer momento en que habían pisado el departamento.

Louis le concedió la tarea de niñero, mientras ellos terminaban la comida y servían la mesa, salvándolo de participar de conversaciones incómodas. Lux era cautivadora y entretenida, y afortunadamente el desagrado de su madre con él no parecía ser hereditario, a juzgar por lo fácil que era hacerla reír y por lo mucho que lo hacía cada vez que Harry jugaba con su vozarrón en la garganta, soltando sonidos graves o agudos, ronroneos temblorosos que siempre divertían a los niños.

Louis finalmente se acercó con una cacerola humeante. El olor a carne que perfumaba cada rincón del apartamento desde que habían llegado se volvió de golpe más intenso y Harry no pudo evitar que se abriera su apetito. Se puso de pie, y alzó a Lux en brazos.

Teasdale dejó una fuente con vegetales en la mesa y se apresuró a acercarse a Harry para cordialmente quitársela.

—Comerá conmigo, no quiero que te moleste —dijo sonriente, pero algo en su tono era frío.

—No era molestia —admitió, haciendo una suave reverencia, y luego se sentó en la esquina de la mesa, donde la anfitriona le indicó con un suave gesto de la mano.

Louis fruncía el ceño mientras servía cada porción. Harry no sabía si quería empezar a comer por hambre o por lo mucho que necesitaba una excusa para ese silencio.

—Ponle más jugo, Lou —dijo Teasdale, y sonrió con humildad al invitado—, es el Alfa.

—Está bien, en serio —titubeó, pero Louis le agregó un poco más de la salsa que acompañaba la carne.

Harry carraspeó.

—Huele delicioso —comentó y luego, buscando conversación—, eres una buena cocinera.

—Bueno, tengo entrenamiento —admitió—, Louis lo tendrá también. Si le das tiempo.

—Lou —la regañó Louis entre-dientes.

Ella no respondió con más que un cordial gesto de disculpas, que Harry no comprendía del todo, y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. En la mesa, apenas se oía el ruido de los cubiertos sobre los platos y la risa de Lux al manotear el puré que su mamá le había preparado.

—Realmente delicioso —dijo Harry, al probar bocado, sin saber cómo reaccionar en ese ambiente.

—Mejor que el arroz primavera de la cafetería —admitió Louis, divertido, y aunque su sonrisa era forzada, Harry respondió sonriendo también. Quizá no era suficiente, pero había algo relajante en saber que intentaba.  
                                                                    

No eran siquiera las dos de la tarde, cuando Louis sugirió que deberían irse. Harry estaba agradecido, porque Teasdale no daba señales de cambiar de actitud, y la pequeña Lux se había quedado dormida, volviendo todavía más incómodo el silencio. A decir verdad, Harry no había vuelto a intentar a sacar conversación después de que sugiriera que podrían pasear esa tarde en auto, llevar a Lux a ver la Feria de la ciudad, y que Teasdale respondiera con un sequísimo: "No es apropiado". La mirada de Louis en respuesta había sido primero violenta, y luego sencillamente triste, y Harry no la había entendido del todo hasta que dejaron el departamento.

—Quizá nosotros podríamos ir a pasear —dijo, tomándolo afectuosamente del brazo mientras bajaban por las escaleras—. Es un día bonito.

Harry sonrió suavemente, sorprendido por la oferta y sobre todo por la caricia. Iba a comentar, jocosamente, que si Louis no quería volver esa actuación una de 24 horas todos los días, podrían aprovechar que estaban solos para hacer cada uno lo que prefiriera. Louis se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

—Es mejor que ella no venga —susurró—, quiero poder estar con alguien con quien no tenga que pretender.

Harry asintió, arqueando las cejas. No sonaba como un mal plan.  
  


 

 

 

No fueron a la ciudad. Era fin de semana, y era probable encontrarse con gente de la Universidad. En cambio caminaron por el bosque, tomándose de las manos primero —pues los alrededores del campus eran concurridos por alumnos y docentes por igual—, y luego, al adentrarse entre los árboles, en silencio, lado a lado. Caminaron acercándose a los montes, pero alejados de donde la manada de Harry entrenaba.

El día estaba precioso. El verano que se apagaba todavía brindaba sol suficiente para que las hojas de las plantas fueran verdes, y que entre la vegetación rondara una brisa húmeda y tibia, con olor a hierba. Louis hablaba del verano anterior y de una maravillosa fiesta junto al río, y Harry poco a poco olvidaba su ausencia del entrenamiento esa mañana.

Cansados, después de un rato, se detuvieron. Habían llegado a un rincón tupido del bosque, que olía a todo menos a personas. Rodeados de ruidos —de pájaros, del caminar de animales entre las hojas, de insectos aleteando y chillando y cantando—, Harry se dejó caer con la espalda contra un árbol y, finalmente, suspiró.

Al abrir los ojos, Louis lo miraba y sonreía.

—Lo siento por el mal rato —dijo, sin necesidad de mencionar a Teasdale porque ambos sabían de qué hablaba—. Pensé que se comportaría mejor contigo si te conociera.

Harry se encogió de hombros, intentando lucir desafectado.

—Es gracioso —dijo—, parecía más tradicional en la clase introductoria —Louis resopló, divertido—. Parecía amar a los Alfa, las instituciones y la lealtad.

—Lo hace —explicó, frunciendo el ceño débilmente, mirando un punto inexacto entre los árboles—. Es decir, le gustaría hacerlo. No lo sé.

No dijo nada por un largo rato. Harry no sabía qué decir. Aquel Louis era raro: distinto al que conocía hasta ahora. No era ni ingenioso, ni sarcástico, ni malhumorado, ni jocoso. Estaba apagado, y se veía solitario y herido, mordisqueándose las uñas así.

Entonces, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos azules estudiaron a Harry y su expresión confundida, y después de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, suspiró y se resignó.

—No puedes contarle a nadie —advirtió. El tono familiar hizo a Harry sonreír.

—Puedo guardar un secreto —respondió.

Louis suspiró nuevamente y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas sobre sí, y los codos apoyados en ellas, mientras rompía ramitas con los dedos.

—No es que sea... No es algo oculto, supongo —comenzó—. Es decir...Mucha gente conoce la historia. Es sólo que a ella no le gustaría que lo discuta contigo.

—¿Porque soy tu Alfa?

—Si —suspiró.

Harry asintió en silencio, y luego razonó.

—Bueno, pero no lo soy, realmente —dijo—. Sólo un amigo.

Louis lo observó con cuidado, antes de continuar.

—Lou no es una omega viuda —dijo, y tragó saliva—. El padre de Lux está vivo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Porqué no vive con su manada, entonces?

—No hay manada —explicó Louis—. Es decir, la hay, pero es pequeña. Tom... Él decidió que quería viajar y sólo se fue.

—No tiene sentido —murmuró.

Louis soltó una amarga carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que los Alfa abandonen a sus omegas?

Harry percibió el tono irónico, pero sólo negó con la cabeza. No era sorprendente. Los Alfas solían tener tres o cuatro omegas en su vida; era común que fueran reemplazados. Su padre mismo tenía más de una, y llevaba años desde que había dejado a su madre.

—Me sorprende que abandone a su heredera—explicó.

 _Eso_  no era común. 

Un heredero, o heredera, era siempre un tesoro. Los Alfa los cuidaban celosamente, algunos hasta se podía decir que los coleccionaban. Su padre casi ni hablaba con su mamá, pero todavía la mantenía protegida en el Caserón Styles, garantizándole comodidad y un buen lugar para criar a los hijos. Harry no vivía con él desde que tenía menos de dos años, pero las cenas semanales eran una tradición que se seguía a rajatabla, por lo menos hasta que marcó a Amanda. Aún si no lo había abrigado para dormir, ni enseñado a andar en bicicleta, ni acompañado a su primer día de escuela, Desmond había estado presente en cada giro de su vida. Había tomado cada decisión. Se había ocupado de que se convirtiera en un Alfa digno de continuar el legado.

Los Alfa protegían a sus hijos con la vida, porque eran la única garantía de que conservarían, aun muertos, poder. Era el símbolo de su jerarquía. La razón de su posición, realmente.

—Cuando Lux nació —dijo Louis—, Tom dijo que era débil.

Harry arqueó las cejas, tan impresionado como abatido. Le rompía el corazón, por motivos animales que no podía siquiera nombrar.

—Dijo que no era digna —continuó hablando, la voz temblándole de enojo. Harry agachó la mirada, porque se sentía grosero verlo quebrarse así—. Dijo que nunca podría serlo, porque no era... Dijo que Alfa digno de su herencia sería uno cuyos padres compartieran la sangre de... Dijo...

—Quería un hijo puro —completó Harry. Un hijo de dos Alfa.

Louis asintió. Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de resoplar indignado.

—Nunca va a lograrlo, el imbécil —respondió entre dientes—, ningún Alfa que se digne se ofrecería a alguien que abandona su descendencia.

Para que un Alfa decidiera ofrecerse de omega a otro, debía no sólo confiar en él plenamente, sino que además debía obtener algo a cambio: prestigio, contactos, seguridad.  _Nadie_ en su sano juicio renuncia a sus privilegios y libertad a cambio de nada. Nadie abandona a su familia porque sí. Harry levantó la mirada y vio la mueca molesta de Louis.

—¿A quién le importa el tipo? Es un gigante idiota —dijo—, puede ser el presidente del mundo por lo que me importa. El punto es que...—Tragó saliva—. Louise no tiene siquiera una manada a la que pedir protección, porque él se ocupó de desbandarla. La Universidad le da trabajo porque existe la posibilidad de que Lux...

Se calló súbitamente. Apretó los labios tan tensamente como fruncía el ceño.

—De que lo haya heredado —dijo Harry, finalmente entendiendo.

Era imposible saber si Lux sería Alfa todavía. Las hormonas no se percibirían hasta que tuviera ocho o nueve años. Si no lo era, nadie tendría consideración por una omega abandonada y su hija sin manada.

—En el 99% de los casos las hormonas se activan. De seguro, Lux... —comenzó, intentando consolarlo.

—Pero hay un 1% —lo interrumpió Louis, levantando la voz.

Ahuyentó, sin quererlo, a una liebre que silenciosa se había aproximado entre los arbustos. Parecía que a excepción de esa pequeña criatura, el resto del bosque había guardado silencio para oírlo.

—¿Qué padre no piensa en ese 1%?

 

 

 

Esa noche a Harry le costaba dormir. Quizá era la posición incómoda en la que estaban recostados, demasiado apretados en la cama para asegurarse de impregnarse mutuamente el olor. Quizá era que no podía dejar de pensar en la charla de la tarde.

Louis leía, con la cabeza reposada en su pecho. Llevaba unas gafas de gruesos marcos negros que Harry no se atrevía a criticar, en parte porque Louis no se quedaría callado al respecto, en parte porque pese a lo pasadas de moda que estaban, no le sentaban mal.

Harry miraba las sombras que el ventilador dibujaba en el techo y el ritmo insistente en que se repetían.

—¿Sabes? Mi hermana... —susurró, las palabras brotando mucho más seguras de lo que las pretendía. Harry no tenía idea de cuánto llevaba queriendo decir eso, pero a juzgar por la ansiedad en su pecho, llevaba tiempo—. Está buscando Alfa.

Louis cerró el libro en silencio. Lo dejó a un lado y se incorporó en el colchón, girándose para observar sus gestos. Sus manos caían suaves junto al cuello de Harry y él a duras penas podía controlar las cosquillas.

—¿Ella es del... 1%? —preguntó, confundido.

—¡No! No... Ella es...  _Era_... Es, no lo sé... Alfa. Es sólo que... —suspiró—. Decidió que no era lo suyo, que eran muchas responsabilidades.

—Oh... —dijo Louis, pero luego, aunque sus labios seguían despegados no habló más.

Fruncía el ceño, tan desorientado como había estado Harry cuando escuchó por primera vez las noticias.

—Como yo era el segundo en la línea, y mi padre está intentando expandir el negocio, sugirió que... Tú sabes, que se case con otro Alfa.

—¡Oh! —respondió sorprendido—, ¿dices que busca Alfa como... omega?

Harry asintió. Tragó saliva. La mano de Louis tembló inconscientemente y Harry tuvo que encogerse para evitar las cosquillas, apretando sin querer sus dedos sobre su piel. Estaban tibios, antes de que Louis los quitara.

—Es una mierda —admitió Harry, masajeándose ahora el cuello, para quitarse la sensación de picazón—. Si lo hace ya nunca estaremos en la misma manada.

—Todavía será tu familia —murmuró Louis, en un gesto compasivo que le recordaba a cómo trataba a Lux—, nunca dejará de ser tu hermana.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

No era suficiente, porque ya no podría pasar veladas enteras viendo películas en la misma cama con ella, porque no podría abrazar a sus sobrinos por miedo a dejarles su olor. Porque si Gemma era una omega, aunque Harry fuera su hermano, su Alfa vería todo acercamiento entre ellos como una ofensa. Harry había observado a su mamá, la distancia casi clínica que ponía con todo Alfa que no fueran sus hijos.

Louis frunció el ceño y recostó la cabeza en su pecho otra vez.

—Esto es realmente importante para ti, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Harry sabía a lo que se refería: a Louis, a que sea su "omega", a garantizar que creciera su manada.

—Sí. Lo es.

Mientras más imponente fuera su manada y mientras más pronto lograra sus objetivos, antes podría persuadir a su padre de que no era necesario buscar contactos políticos por medio de Gemma.

Louis suspiró anchamente, llamando su atención.

—Realmente siento no haber ido hoy al entrenamiento —dijo y el tono en su voz era genuino, aunque Harry no pudiera ver sus gestos—. Será diferente de ahora en más.  
  


Harry sonrió y besó su frente. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando sus labios estaban allí. Se trató de un gesto inconsciente, causado por la mezcla de ternura y agradecimiento. Louis era muchas cosas: inquieto, secretivo, desobediente; pero, también, era dueño de una dulzura protectora que pocas personas se atrevían a demostrar con un Alfa. Era valiente, en ese sentido.

Louis se rió, ante el gesto de Harry. Alejó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—De nada —respondió. 

 

 

 

 

—Louis —llamó Harry. 

Louis frunció el ceño y se cubrió bruscamente con la frazada que él acababa de quitarle. El otoño había llegado con fuerza, volviendo las noches más frescas y el abrigo más necesario.

—Jesús, levántate —insistió, sacudiéndole bruscamente la espalda.

—Déjame dormir —gruñó aferrado a la frazada.

Harry desearía estar sorprendido por aquella discusión, pero la verdad es que era más común de lo que le gustaría admitir. Louis había asistido a los primeros entrenamientos después de "la charla", y a algunos hasta se había quedado hasta el final. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, había buscado más y más excusas para salvarse del asunto. Harry había sido ingenuo si creyó que el día del Festival sería distinto.

—Son las ocho, debemos estar en el portón en una hora —le recordó.

—Una hora —repitió—, puedo dormir quince minutos más.

Harry resopló sonoramente y dio media vuelta. 

Golpeó de mala gana el saco de boxeo que colgaba del centro de la habitación, todavía húmedo del sudor del entrenamiento de más temprano.

—Eres tan irresponsable —balbuceó apretando los dientes.

—No me dejaste dormir en toda la mañana —protestó Louis desde la cama.

—Estaba _entrenando_ —explicó, aunque era absurdo. Aunque ni siquiera se suponía que debiera hacerlo—. El Festival es hoy, te recuerdo.

—Tengo un calendario —respondió Louis.

Harry golpeó el saco otra vez.

—Eres un gigante imbécil, ¿te lo dije?

Louis no respondió, y eso sólo lo enfureció más. Es que era tan... Jodidamente... Frustrante.

Como hablar con una pared.

Peor. Como hablar con una pared que a veces parece empática,  _decente_ , hasta humana.

—Joder —Golpeó el saco otra vez.

Se estaba enfureciendo y debería guardar su enojo para los enfrentamientos.

—Voy a salir —dijo—. Necesito aire.

—Bien. Podré dormir —murmuró Louis.

Harry rodó los ojos y tomó la camiseta que había dejado preparada la noche anterior en el sofá donde había dormido las primeras noches que Louis había pasado en la habitación. Antes de que se apropiara del lugar y de la vida de Harry sin ofrecer el más mínimo gesto de agradecimiento.

Si no fuera porque era el Festival y porque no quería tener que darle la razón a nadie ese día, "rompería" la relación en ese mismo momento. Se sentía usado.

—Eres un gigante imbécil —suspiró.

—Ya lo dijiste —murmuró Louis.

Harry negó indignado con la cabeza y, decidido, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Necesitaba aire si quería conservar la calma en lo que quedaba del día.

Se detuvo, antes de salir.

—A las nueve, en el portón —dijo. Louis no respondió—. No seas un niño, lo prometiste. Prometiste —continuó, ante aquel impertinente silencio— que no me humillarías siendo un omega irrespetuoso, ¿recuerdas?

Louis no dijo nada. Estaba quietísimo, cubierto bajo la frazada. Harry ni siquiera sabía si seguía despierto.

—¿Recuerdas? —insistió.

—Cuanto antes te vayas, Harry, antes podré dormir los quince minutos que necesito para ser un humano funcional y estar allí en una hora.

Cuando Harry salió, cerró la puerta de un portazo.  
  


 

Liam era la única persona alegre caminando por el bosque. Dalaras estaba estresado por todo el asunto del Festival, Van Berger exudaba hormonas intentando intimidar a la competencia, y el resto de los Alfa estaban preocupados por cómo resultaría ese día, y que Universidad se configuraría a partir de allí.

Quizá Liam estaba tranquilo por la seguridad de que perdería ese y todos los torneos del día, como había anunciado el fin de semana pasado cuando Harry le preguntó por qué él y sus betas no entrenaban para la competencia. Quizá era la compañía atenta de Sophia, colgada de su brazo, y aprovechando con solemnidad los privilegios que ser omega le otorgaba: en ese caso, observar desde el mirador la maratón, junto al decano y los demás Alfa de la Universidad. Privilegio, cabía mencionar, que Louis debería estar aprovechando también.

—Es inmoral que estés tan sonriente —protestó Harry, quizá por pura envidia.

Liam sonrió más anchamente.

—No es tan importante, todo este asunto —explicó—. Somos una manada pequeña, no necesitamos la fraternidad.

Harry frunció el ceño, legítimamente indignado.

No se trataba de si se  _necesitaba_ o no. Harry daría lo mejor de sí aunque su manada consistiera en los cinco betas que participarían de la maratón esa mañana. Joder, dormirían todos en colchones en la planta baja, admirando los dos pisos de exceso que habían ganado. Tener una fraternidad, aún la más pequeña de las tres de la Uni, no era una necesidad: era un  _orgullo._ Valía lo que valía no sólo porque tan conveniente era, sino por lo que significaba.

Ese era un día importante. El más importante del año, probablemente. Todo se definía allí y entonces, y quizá a Liam le bastaba con divertirse un rato y pasar el día, pero eso no era suficiente para Harry. Quizá lo sería si tuviera un omega amoroso aferrado de su brazo así; quizá estaría más tranquilo si al menos tuviera a alguien  _pretendiendo_ serlo en ese momento.

—¿Solo, Styles? —dijo Furriel cruzando un brazo sobre su hombro, que Harry quitó velozmente con un movimiento brusco—. Pensé que disfrutaríamos de los interesantes comentarios de tu omega toda la mañana.

Harry tragó saliva intentando mantener la calma.

—Está llegando un poco tarde, eso es todo —dijo y era mejor que así fuera, honestamente. A su lado, Liam sonreía forzosamente, intentando apaciguar la situación—, tuvimos un problema con la ducha —mintió.

—Ya veo —respondió Furriel, despues de palmear su espalda, se adelantó en el camino, acercándose a Dalaras y los demás.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Harry logró ver una pista de una sonrisa socarrona en los labios de Standford al mirar a Van Berger, y sólo  _imaginar_ la expresión de ella lo hacía enfurecer.  
                                   

 

Cuando llegaron al mirador —una rústica estructura recientemente improvisada en una de las colinas—, Harry miró abajo y vio a sus betas conversando animadamente. La asistencia no era obligatoria para todos aquellos que no participaban, pero Harry había insistido en que todos se levantaran temprano y acompañaran al equipo de cinco que se suponía defendería el orgullo de todos.

Niall estaba muriendo de nervios, a juzgar por aquella expresión seria que se veía tan rara en él. Pero Harry apenas pudo prestar atención a eso cuando vio a Ellie acercarse a saludarlo. No había vuelto a verla desde la charla afuera de su dormitorio, y aunque imaginaba que era porque se había mudado de piso, no había podido confirmarlo hasta ahora que notó la camiseta holgada y de rosa pálido que llevaba. Se la estaba mostrando a Niall, con una sonrisa, y Harry sintió un retorcijón en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Todos los betas de la manada de Wolf llevaban camisetas violetas o rosadas ese día (un bobo juego de palabras:  _Lila_ Wolf). Hasta Julia, que nunca vestía menos que una camisa refinada, llevaba una camiseta estirada con los colores de su equipo. Si a Harry le quedaba alguna duda de lo que significaba ver a Ellie vestida así, se esfumó cuando, ante el pitido del referí (un profesor delgado y lánguido que Harry no conocía) se apresuro a unirse con el resto de su nueva manada.

—Ooh, está empezando —dijo Lila acercándose a ellos, y frotando las manos. Miró a Harry y sonrió, con una dulzura que sólo lo hizo sentir peor—. Que gane el mejor.  
                                                  

 

La manada de Harry salió tercera en la Maratón. Un resultado impresionante, para ser que se trataba de la primera vez que competían. Más impresionante aún, la manada de Liam había salido ante-última, dejando a un humillado Furriel con apenas un punto después de la primera ronda del torneo del Festival. Harry seguía enfurecido por la ausencia de Louis durante todo el evento, pero eso último lo hizo sentir mejor, debía admitir.

Cuando se encontró con sus betas, abajo en el claro, ellos tenían la más envidiable expresión de alegría, y Harry decidió que Louis no valía hacer sentir a ellos como si su esfuerzo no hubiese sido impresionante.

—Son honestamente maravillosos —Sonrió, acercando a Niall en un abrazo.

—¡Un aplauso para el equipo! —exclamó Lily Summers, su súbita alegría tomando a Harry por sorpresa. No es que fuera una chica de sonrisa difícil, pero  _nunca_ la había visto tan entusiasmada por algo.

—¡Un aullido para el equipo! —retrucó Harry y luego de tres veloces gestos de la mano, la manada entera aulló al cielo, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Niall tenía la mano alrededor de la cintura de Harry y él tuvo que admitir para sí, que había necesitado eso. Que había algo del sentimiento de manada que lo hacía sentirse como en casa otra vez; menos frustrado, menos triste.

—Ahora es tuturno de patear traseros, jefe —comentó el irlandés.

Él asintió. Luego del almuerzo y la sobremesa, venía la parte más esperada del Festival. Valía la misma cantidad de puntos que las otras rondas (el primero sacaba seis puntos, el último uno), pero _nadie_ quería ser el último en Enfrentamientos. No poder vencer en batalla siquiera a un Alfa era humillante. Asimismo, vencer a todos sencillamente te posicionaba en otro lugar en las jerarquías de la Universidad.

—Lo que sea, por ustedes —dijo, exagerando el gesto solemne.

—Si peleas con ellos como peleabas con Gemma —dijo Oliver, desordenándole el cabello como cada vez que se le daba por recordar humillantes historias de su infancia—, estamos derrotados.

Niall rió estruendosamente.

—Bueno, el tercer piso no está tan mal —admitió Jessie, divertida.

 

Su manada y la de Payne regresaron juntas al campus. Harry se había apresurado a comenzar la vuelta al ver que Standford y Furriel estaban regresando, porque no quería llegar último, ni mucho menos tener que volver con la manada de Lila y compartir un silencio incómodo ante la presencia de Ellie. Sabía que tarde o temprano hablaría con ella, pero en ese momento, luego de la cuestión de Louis, tenía un sentimiento en el pecho que era demasiado difícil de soportar.

Al llegar al portón, entre la gente ingresando al campus, Harry vio a un Louis cruzado de brazos esperando, observando los rostros de cada uno que pasaba. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Jessie, y después buscó entre la manada hasta dar con él. Sonrió, pero hubo algo de la respuesta de Harry que volvió su gesto tenso. Tragó saliva, y se acercó a ellos.

Tomó Harry suavemente por el brazo.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo—, llegué tarde y no sabía dónde estaban. Me sentí mal luego de... 

Louis suspiró apenado y miró a su alrededor. Harry sabía que se refería a la discusión de esa mañana, pero ni Louis iba a mencionarlo frente a su manada ni Harry tenía interés en oír sus excusas. Estaba furioso, a decir verdad. Y el resto de la manada lo estaba también, a juzgar por el apagón de las carcajadas y la conversación. Hasta los Payne se habían callado, esperando curiosamente la resolución de aquella misteriosa ausencia. 

Harry sonrió de todas formas: quizá era humillante pero era mejor que discutir con "su omega" enfrente de otras manadas.

—Está bien —dijo, y quiso decir algo más pero honestamente no encontró las palabras. Ni las ganas de hablarle.

—Lo siento —murmuró Louis—, en serio.

Harry sonrió otra vez, y lo rodeó por los hombros. Era raro, porque Louis había terminado por encajar en su abrazo con el tiempo. De tanto dormir juntos, de tanto andar de la mano por los pasillos...

Ese día, sin embargo, Harry sentía que no iba allí. No era cómodo. No se sentía suyo.

El asunto del Alfa y el omega, finalmente, no había sido una buena idea.  
                                               

 

Cuando llegaron al campo principal de la Universidad, Harry notó las seis larguísimas mesas de tablones distribuidas en el césped. Parados, betas de unas manadas conversaban con los de otras, y algunos delegados se paseaban compartiendo las noticias de la Maratón para los perezosos que no habían ido a verla.

Standford había reclamado una de las mesas del medio, sentándose en la punta, rodeado de sus betas. Furriel, había tomado la de la esquina más alejada, desde donde probablemente podría observar disimuladamente todo lo que sucedía en las demás. Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera considerar tener que oír su voz y comentarios punzantes, así que optó por sentarse en una de las primeras.

Louis se sentó a su lado, donde correspondía que esté (finalmente). Niall, a su izquierda y el resto del equipo de competidores, además de Lily, ocuparon los lugares lindantes. La conversación renació suavemente, Jessie primero comentando lo útil que había resultado ser el entrenamiento que al principio parecía tan exagerado, Niall y Oliver sumándose luego con anécdotas.

Harry no podía concentrarse en la charla. Estaba demasiado molesto por la presencia de Louis a su lado, y sus expresiones culposas que no debían ser sinceras si Harry no podía  _oler_ la culpa en él. Actuaba titubeante, tímido, arrepentido, pero olía igual de indiferente que siempre y eso lo desesperaba. Estaba tan molesto que le dolía la mandíbula como si hubiese estando mascando un tronco viejo —o una pila de enojo.

Sintió una mano suave en su hombro y dio un respingo, antes de voltearse. Detrás suyo, Teasdale dio un paso atrás, tan sorprendida a su reacción como Harry a su tacto. Lux, en cambio, al ver el veloz movimiento, dudó apenas un momento antes de largarse a reír. Harry  _tuvo_ que sonreír; era imposible no hacerlo con ella.

—Quería darte las felicitaciones —dijo Teasdale, con una sonrisa que era exagerada e incómoda, pero aún así sincera—. Es impresionante siendo su primera participación.

Hizo un suave gesto de reverencia y miró alrededor en la mesa. Palmeó el hombro de Niall.

—Felicitaciones—dijo, nuevamente y miró a la mesa—, a todos.

—Gracias—sonrió el irlandés, y luego miró a Harry indicándole con un gesto poco disimulado que era su momento de responder también.

—Sí, claro. Gracias, gracias —dijo, todavía algo sorprendido por la situación—. Significa muchísimo viniendo de usted —admitió, y era cierto.

Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, que hizo a Lux reír otra vez. Harry repitió el movimiento un par de veces más, porque se oía bonito cuando reía, y porque la historia que había escuchado de Louis había convertido a Lux en su persona preferida del campus. Sentía un instinto animal por protegerla, el mismo que probablemente había puesto a Teasdale a la defensiva, cuando se la quitó de los brazos en aquel almuerzo.

Sonriendo, ante la expresión ensimismada de la niña, Harry levantó la mirada un poco más y vio a Teasdale de gestos suaves y un no-se-qué misterioso en los ojos. No era alegría, pero no era enojo ni resentimiento tampoco. Era como si sus ojos se tiñeran de nostalgia, o peor aún, el deseo muerto por algo que nunca había sucedido ni sucedería. Harry entendía ahora, que ella veía en él al Alfa que su Alfa fue o podría haber sido. Que quizá veía en Tom a alguien en quien Harry podría convertirse.

Le hizo una nueva reverencia, más suave esta vez —sólo para ella, no para las dulcísimas carcajadas de Lux.

—Los días bonitos se están acabando —razonó Teasdale—, quizá podríamos salir los cuatro un día, a la Feria, como dijiste.

—Sería encantador —respondió, sincero.

Teasdale sonrió, a él y a Louis, y se fue, dejando a un Harry mareado, pero también más relajado que antes. Miró a Louis, buscando una respuesta, que encontró pronto en su tímida sonrisa: había hablado con ella. La había hecho entrar en razones.

Harry frunció el ceño, antes de agachar la mirada. Le gustaría que eso fuera suficiente, pero no lo era. Le gustaría porque el tiempo con Louis, cuando los planetas se alineaban y él se comportaba, era jodidamente agradable. Pero aunque intentara no bastaba, por valioso que fuera, por sorprendente que fuera. Estaba harto de no saber qué esperar de él... Peor aún, porque sabía que no debía esperar nada, estaba harto de no poder evitar esperar siempre algo. 

Louis era amable, y sensible, y genial para conversar; pero era también egoísta, terco... Quizá Furriel había tenido razón cuando dijo que no tenía respeto por las instituciones. Quizá si lo hubiese oído, no se sentiría ahora tan traicionado. Él no respetaba las instituciones, no respetaba a los Alfa, y no respetaba a Harry. Eso no era algo que podría olvidar sólo porque había convencido a su amiga de que lo trate con cordialidad.

Louis carraspeó, probablemente incómodo.

—¿Les fue bien, entonces? —dijo, buscando la mirada primero de Harry, y ante su falta de respuesta, la de Niall.

El rubio sonrió asintiendo, pero no habló. Fue Oliver quien murmuró de mala gana:

—Si te interesara cómo nos fue, hubieses estado ahí.

Harry le gruñó sin levantar la vista. De refilón pudo ver a Oliver asentir en silencio, aceptando el regaño. No era justo desahogarse con él cuando era Louis quien le había hecho enfadar. No era justo, pero era necesario, porque ya tenía suficiente con "su omega" faltándole el respeto: dejar a sus betas tratarlo con cualquier cosa menos que solemnidad era otra ofensa a su status y sus elecciones. Por equivocadas que éstas fueran.

—Yo... —dijo Louis—. Tuve que hacer unas cosas. Sé que hoy es un día importante y...

—Está bien, no nos debes explicaciones —dijo Niall, sonriendo cordialmente, aunque poniendo énfasis en la palabra "nos".

Harry suspiró.

—Salimos terceros —explicó, finalmente, y decidió que esa era más conversación que la que Louis se merecía.

Por suerte, unos minutos después, los meseros sirvieron la comida, las manadas se acomodaron en sus mesas y los delegados ocuparon sus lugares, y el murmullo inquieto de la multitud lo distrajo.  
                                                    

 

 

Cuando el momento de los enfrentamientos llegó, Harry agradeció estar tan enojado porque acallaba sus nervios. Sentía una suerte de retorcijón molesto en el pecho, una pesadez en la garganta, que lo ubicaba a los bordes del gruñido y desesperado por un desahogo.

No había hablado con Liam desde el almuerzo, en parte porque si, como pretendía, Harry iba a patearle el trasero, quería evitar sentirse culpable luego de que el chico le deseara suerte. En parte, porque era el único que parecía relajado, conservando la calma con la que lo había saludado esa mañana, y eso sólo lograba enfurecerlo más. Le resultaba patético y Harry no estaba de humor para lidiar con un proyecto de Alfa sin amor propio.

Miró en su alrededor a sus próximos contrincantes, mientras Teasdale explicaba las reglas que Harry ya conocía de memoria (mantenerse en el círculo, no caer sobre las espaldas durante más de diez segundos, la no admisión de la violencia salvo en el momento preciso del enfrentamiento). Van Berger y Standford, por primera vez desde que Harry los había visto en el mismo lugar, se encontraban en esquinas opuestas sin siquiera mirarse. Lila se sonreía, en silencio, pretendiendo escuchar a Teasdale, aunque Harry podía oler desde allí su nerviosismo. Furriel era el único que, como él, parecía estar hirviendo en ganas de comenzar con todo.

—Un punto extra por victoria —dijo Teasdale, terminando su discurso—, y que gane el mejor.

Harry suspiró, intentando liberarse del estrés. El profesor Dalaras y su junta de jueces, revisaron sus papeles y registros, antes de llamar a los primeros contrincantes.

—Styles—dijo el anciano de la izquierda. Harry dio un respingo al oír su nombre, curioso de saber con quién le tocaría enfrentarse primero—, y Payne.

Lo miró de reojo. Liam asintió y se apresuró al centro del círculo pintado de blanco sobre la tierra, seguido por un letárgico Harry que todavía no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Es decir, quería terminar con todo el asunto, pero desahogar su enojo con él era un poco injusto. Standford, Furriel, o hasta Lila, quien le había arrebatado a Ellie, parecían rivales más apropiados.

Pero el destino había llamado y Harry iba a dar lo mejor de sí: su manada había demostrado que eran capaces de mucho más de lo que se esperaba de ellos, pero un tercer lugar no bastaría para ganar una fraternidad. Sobre todo sabiendo que la tercer —y última— fase del festival era la de los Delegados, espacio en que las nuevas manadas, como la Styles II, jamás obtendrían un buen resultado.

Al estar frente a Liam, intentó concentrarse en ello. No en lo furioso que se encontraba por el trato de "su" omega. No en lo traicionado que se sentía, ni mucho menos en lo solo. No era a Liam a quien quería humillar, sino a todos los que alguna vez habían dudado de su liderazgo.

Harry _necesitaba_ esa fraternidad para su manada, para su futuro, para su prestigio y para sí mismo. Necesitaba algo que lo levante cuando las noticias de la ruptura con Louis lleguen a oídos de todos. Salir segundo no sería suficiente. Y para eso necesitaba vencer a Liam, y a todos los demás.

Quizá fue esa decisión en su espíritu la que lo llevó a la victoria. Fue un embravecido puñetazo en el estómago el que logró tumbar a Liam al suelo, y luego echarse encima suyo para asegurarse de que no se levantara.

Pero fue luego, su risa, la que lo volvió a la realidad.

—Jesús, Harry —rió bajo el apretón de su cuerpo—, me rindo.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. Nadie  _se rinde_ en Enfrentamientos.

—Tu puñetazo —explicó, haciendo una mueca dolorida—, no me dan los números de todas formas.

Harry dudó todavía un momento más antes de levantarse. Era cierto: con el bajo puntaje de la primera ronda, y sin posibilidades para la tercera, ser golpeado innecesariamente en la segunda, no valía la pena.

Liam esperó en el suelo a que el referí pitara su derrota y Harry obtuvo su primer punto. Miró alrededor: en la audiencia los miembros de su manada reían festejando su victoria.

Harry hizo tres gestos con la mano, y ellos respondieron con un aullido al cielo.

Louis, a su lado, apenas apretó los labios confundido. Al notar la mirada de Harry, sonrió. Justo a tiempo para enfurecerlo para la segunda ronda.

 

 

Luego del enfrentamiento entre Van Berger y Wolf, y el de Furriel con Standford, Harry tuvo que reincorporarse de su descanso para una nueva pelea. Van Berger sonrió altanera al escuchar su nombre ser llamado a la batalla también.

Había algo acerca de ella que era, honestamente, espeluznante. Quizá era lo firme que se veía, su piel pálida y sus rasgos fuertes haciéndola lucir como tallada en piedra. Quizá era su mirada intimidante, que desafiaba a quien se atrevía a mirarla, aunque ella fuera más pequeña y delgada que ellos. Quizá eran las historias de su familia, constancia de una sangre guerrera que corría por sus venas. Quizá era la seguridad con la que acababa de derrotar a Lila Wolf.

Harry sabía que nadie lo culparía si perdía contra ella. La tradición Van Berger era, por cierto, mucho más alta en la jerarquía internacional que la Styles, y en la universidad misma la rubia hacía valer su privilegio siendo dueña de una de las manadas más numerosas y de una fraternidad. Era esperable que Harry perdiera, pero eso no acallaba sus ansias de victoria.

Había estado repasando los puntajes en su mente mientras los demás enfrentamientos se sucedían, y mientras más lo pensaba más le constaba que sencillamente no  _podía_ perder. Que su fracaso fuera esperable, no hacía más que reavivar su enojo.

Van Berger no tardó mucho en saltar sobre él, a partir del silbato. Harry esperaba una actitud ofensiva, luego de ver su batalla contra Wolf, pero no pensó que sería tan rápido. Todavía estaba sacando cuentas cuando el golpe de la rubia lo tumbó al suelo, aunque le bastó un empujón con las propias manos para levantarse y ponerse en pie. La miró, algo sorprendido por la rudeza de aquella mujer que, Harry apostaba, se vería angelical si así lo pretendiera.

Ella sonrió, orgullosa del traspié que había logrado y segura de que su victoria estaba anunciada. No contaba, por suerte, conque Harry conocía  _demasiado_  sobre Van Berger, gracias a las interminables quejas que Gemma solía hacer sobre ella: que era fuerte, que entrenaba más que muchos Alfa en ejercicio, que era decidida, estratégica, distante. Pero Harry sabía también que podía ser muy temperamental.

—¿Vas a extrañar la fraternidad este año? —preguntó burlón. 

Van Berger rodó los ojos.

—La soberbia en las personas irrelevantes se ve ridícula, Styles.

Se echó nuevamente sobre él, esta vez con el peso sobre los hombros, en un movimiento fuerte, pero torpe, que Harry logró evitar. Pensó que bastaría para que cayera al suelo, pero sus piernas se posicionaron firmes, manteniéndola en pie.

—No es soberbia —insistió—, apenas un dato de la realidad.

—Ese omega tuyo te está contagiando lo impertinente—respondió—, es decir, si es que no eres tú omega suyo.

Harry gruñó, pero al ver la sonrisa segura de Van Berger tuvo que recapacitar sobre su propio enojo. No podía evitar sentirlo, pero podía aprender a manejarlo: debería servirle para darle fuerzas, para alejar los nervios, no para hacerlo actuar impulsivamente.

Se echó sobre ella, sus brazos sosteniéndola fuertemente por los hombros para empujarla al suelo. Pero Van Berger resistió clavando los talones en la tierra revuelta de los empujones de las batallas anteriores. Resistió con su mirada encendida fuego y los hombros firmes soportando su empuje.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó.

Harry dio un paso atrás.

—No creo necesitar mucho más —se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia—. Robarte una fraternidad será par comido —razonó y adivinando que no bastaría recurrir a algo tan frío como un edificio para enfurecerla, recordó la doble cita de hacía unas semanas, y acotó—: si alguien como Wolf pudo arrebatarte a tu beta predilecta, así.

Van Berger gruñó guturalmente antes de, en un arrebato violento, saltar sobre él. Era imponente, como una llamarada escupida por un volcán. Pero era errática, también, y bastó que Harry re-direccionara su envión, para empujarla varios metros atrás.

La rubia cayó con los pies en la tierra, sin siquiera tambalearse. Su postura firme, de talones enterrados. La energía renaciendo para un segundo ataque. 

Recién notó que había caído afuera del círculo cuando el pitido del referí anunció su derrota.

Hubo un silencio espeso de varios segundos, antes de que las manadas todas—salvo los Van Berger— comenzaran a festejar.  
                                                     

 

Harry apenas tuvo un respiro antes de tener que volver a los enfrentamientos. Lila lo esperaba derrotada pero sonriente, pero algo en ella se veía más digno que la alegría ingenua de Liam. Quizá era que Harry sabía, como todos los demás, que ganaría la ronda de Delegados, y que eso sumado al buen resultado de la Maratón, bastaría para garantizarle la continuidad en las fraternidades.

—Impresionante, para una primera vez —dijo haciendo una reverencia, antes de que toque el silbato.

Y sin embargo, cuando sonó, cualquier gesto cordial fue borrado por un ataque arrebatado e inquieto, que aprovechaba cada punto débil de Harry y cada fuerte a favor de Lila. Al contrario de Van Berger, ella no era ni firme, ni resistente, ni particularmente ágil. Era algo torpe, de hecho, hasta trastabillando a veces con sus propios pies, pero era insistente, y llena de energía también. La constancia de sus ataques dejaban a Harry mareado y sin saber cómo responder.

Quería tirar un puñetazo y ella lo esquivaba. Querría arrojarla por los aires y ella se sostenía de su cuerpo con terquedad hasta tirarlo al suelo. Luchar con Lila era agotador, pero ella no parecía cansarse. Atacaba sus tobillos, le daba codazos en el estómago, lo hacía trastabillar al ponerlo prácticamente a correrla por el lugar. Harry sabía que jugaba a cansarlo, pero él no iba a dejarse ganar.

Quizá había sido ese argumento el que significó la derrota de Van Berger, pero Harry no iba a permitir que haber perdido con Lila a su mejor amiga lo desesperara o lo inundara de ira. Tenía que demostrar que era mejor que ella, pero no iba a hacer eso atacando a diestra y siniestra sin saber por qué. Debía, como su oponente, aprovechar sus puntos fuertes.

En el caso de Harry su punto fuerte era, en esas circunstancias, su tamaño y su fuerza.

Pretendió prepararse para saltar sobre ella, y cuando se relajó para trotar unos pasos atrás, la tomó bruscamente del brazo, la agarró con el otro del hombro, y torciendo sus extremidades la tumbó sobre el suelo. Lila forcejeó para ponerse en pie, pero bajo el peso de Harry apenas logró colocarse en la posición que él buscaba: de espaldas, esperando el conteo final.

Cuando sonó el pitido, Harry sonrió y la soltó.

—Lo siento —admitió, porque quizá había sido demasiado rudo.

 Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Joder, niño —respondió frunciendo el ceño y masajeándose el hombro—, eso es estar convencido.

Él rió e hizo una suave reverencia. Algo de la actitud digna con la que se había resistido hasta el último segundo, lo había convencido de que quizá no había perdido a una persona que quería tanto con menos que la mejor de las contrincantes.

—Sabes... Si obtienes una fraternidad —murmuró Lila mientras ambos caminaban afuera del campo—, mejor para ti que sea robándomela a mí.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué. Bastó un instante para que recibiera el empujón de Van Berger al reingresar al campo y entendiera a lo que se refería.

—Creo que ella podría matarte.  
                           

 

—Lo hiciste bien hasta ahora, Styles —dijo Furriel.

Tenía el mentón lastimado de su lucha contra Standford. Harry no había podido concentrarse en aquella batalla, ocupado en intercambiar miradas profundas con Ellie. Su amiga había sonreído ante su victoria, encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión de "mi Alfa perdió pero mi amigo ganó, así que no se siente tan mal". Quizá Harry simplemente leía mucho entre-líneas con ella, quizá había ansiado tanto una explicación que ahora inventaba diálogos mudos. Pero se sentía sincero, por lo menos.

Lo que lo había vuelto a la realidad había sido el " _uhh"_ murmurado del público cuando en un seco y brutal puñetazo, Standford había arrojado a Furriel al suelo, para luego pisarlo—aunque él no atinaba a más que retorcerse mareado— hasta que el referí lo diera por victorioso. Harry no sabía qué pensar del resultado de aquella pelea.

Es decir, en cierto sentido, era indiferente. Ganara quien ganara, Harry todavía estaba obligado a derrotarlos a ambos para quedar primero y así equilibrar el mal resultado de la próxima ronda. Pero sabía que algo cambiaría en cada uno de ellos, entre defender un primer o un segundo puesto de la fase de Enfrentamientos... ¿Sería Furriel el más violento al defender un primero, aferrado a la esperanza de finalmente conquistar una fraternidad para su manada? ¿O en cambio sería más temible Standford, cuya fuerza ya había demostrado, puesto que por tradición y orgullo consideraría una ofensa un segundo lugar?

No tenía sentido pensar sobre ello ahora, porque el resultado estaba echado. Furriel y él lucharían por un segundo puesto, y luego, con suerte, Harry podría proclamarse campeón en la batalla contra Standford. Lo desesperanzador era que, sin importar su resultado, Harry no tenía certezas. Si salía segundo se condenaba a un cuarto o quinto lugar en la posición general, lo que lo reubicaría, pero no mucho más, en los dormitorios. Pero aún saliendo primero, dependía de los resultados de los demás en cada una de las fases para saber si con los pocos puntos que sacaría en la fase de Delegados, obtendría una fraternidad.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —insistió Furriel, ante la falta de respuesta.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No siento ganas de conversar ahora.

El pitido sonó, anunciando el comienzo de la batalla.

Harry aguardó un segundo, esperando un ataque que no llegó. Furriel estudiaba su quietud en silencio, y esta se contagiaba poco a poco a los espectadores. Pronto la Universidad entera estaba absorta en aquel enfrentamiento; Harry no sabía si  los demás llegaban a comprender la importancia que tenía para su futuro, pero definitivamente percibían algo inconcluso después de los rumores de enfrentamientos en los pasillos.

—Eso es lo malo de tener un omega, supongo —comentó Furriel—, te hace perder la calma.

—No estás afectándome —dijo, porque sabía que era lo que pretendía.

Furriel sonrió.

—¿Cómo funciona, en todo caso? Tienes las responsabilidades y la angustia de querer a alguien, pero ninguno de los beneficios —continuó—. Te enamoras de un tipo al que no le importas en absoluto.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas —advirtió Harry, y era cierto.

Era cierto porque Furriel parecía estar convencido de que sentía por Louis algo profundo, cuando en verdad no había entre ellos nada más que un acuerdo formal. Un acuerdo roto, claramente, pero era una cuestión de contratos. Una cuestión legal.

Y sin embargo.

Harry frunció el ceño y sacudió inquietamente la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se siente? Que te prometan el mundo, así —se burló, arqueando las cejas. Harry podía ver el ataque preparándose en sus músculos, la forma en que sus brazos y sus piernas se tensaban para el salto—. ¿Cómo se siente ser usado?

— _Cállate_ —gruñó, sin siquiera pretenderlo, y el rugido comenzó a crecer en su garganta.

Furriel se encogió apenas un instante, para tomar envión y saltar sobre él. Brutal, violento,  _demasiado_ fuerte. Harry cayó sobre su espalda, pero basto una patada para alejar a Elián de su cuerpo y ponerse de pie. El rugido temblaba asomándose desde su pecho.

—Deberías haberlo sabido —agregó, con la voz agitada por el esfuerzo físico pero compuesto de todas formas—, elegiste a un tipo egoísta, que jamás se preocupa por los demás.

Harry resopló, debatiéndose entre la risotada y el enojo.  _Egoísta_. Louis lo había abandonado y fallado a su palabra, había sido incapaz de respetar cualquiera de sus necesidades, aún cuando le debía a Harry hasta el mismo hecho de continuar en la Universidad. Louis era un gigante imbécil, pero no era egoísta. Si lo fuera no cuidaría de Lux como lo hacía, sin obtener nada a cambio. Si lo fuera, no habría convencido a Teasdale de ser tan amable con él hoy. Y ¿qué podría haberle dicho para convencerla?, ¿qué historias le habría contado de Harry?, ¿qué cuentos, qué anécdotas ficticias, para atenuarlo a sus ojos? Si Louis fuera egoísta no habría ido a buscarlo después de la reunión cuando Ellie partió. No habría insistido en salir a pasear luego de aquel almuerzo que salió mal. ¡Joder! No hubiera ido a cenar con él, Lila, y Julia, no hubiera sido tan jodidamente encantador con ambas. 

_Fui el mejor omega, ¿verdad?_

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo. Lo había sido. Desde su conversación relajada, al modo en que lo acercaba con cada caricia, a lo bonito que se veía bajo la...

Luna.

—La luna —razonó. " _No es como en Inglaterra, ya verás_ "—. La Luna Muerta —sonrió, balbuceando para sí.

Se sentía algo estúpido, la verdad. Louis era un  _gigante idiota_ , no había duda de eso. Pero no era una mala persona, no era un traidor.

Harry miró en la audiencia, apenas un segundo. Louis estaba allí, alentando, junto a Niall y a los demás. Tenía los puños cerrados, mientras maldecía entre-dientes, y cuando notó que Harry lo miraba, sonrió bien ancho y bonito, y Harry no pudo olerlo —casi nunca podía de todas formas—,  y sin embargo  _algo_ de aquel perfume blanco y transparente lo rodeó por completo.

—¡Ahora es cuando puedes golpearlo sin que te expulsen! —gritó Louis, sabiendo que tenía su atención, y todavía riendo agregó, llevándolas manos a su boca para sacar mejor la voz—: ¡Hazlo por mí!

Harry rió. La jodida  _luna_ , haciéndolo actuar como si todo fuera el fin del mundo.  _A la mierda_ si no lograba conseguir la fraternidad, a la mierda si la Universidad entera creía que su novio lo tenía desesperadamente humillando. Tenía la oportunidad de borrar la sonrisa pretenciosa de Furriel a golpes sin que nadie pueda regañarlo por ello, e iba aprovecharla.

El rugido temblaba en su garganta todavía, así que lo soltó. Lo escupió por los aires y la multitud entera festejó su grito. Furriel rugió también, pero se oyó tímido, casi patético, en comparación.

Tan patético como se vio, un instante después, incapaz de resistirse al golpe de Harry que lo tumbó contra el suelo, y a la testarudez de sus brazos que lo sostuvieron allí por diez... nueve... ocho...

Siete segundos después, el pitido sonaba y Harry se ponía de pie, sintiéndose gigante de golpe. Sintiéndose poderoso, y para nada, ni un poquito solo.

—Quizá el año siguiente, Elián —se burló.

Furriel se puso de pie, gruñendo por lo bajo. Cuando partió, enojado y todo, sonreía. Quizá Sophia tenía razón, quizá Harry le agradaba.  
                                              

 

Standford, por ser el de mayor jerarquía en la Universidad, concluía las batallas del mismo modo en que Harry las había comenzado por ser el de menor. Llevaba ganados cuatro de cinco Enfrentamientos, absolutamente inmutable en su gigante porte y desafectada expresión.

Mientras esperaba el pitido, Harry pensaba que quizá eso le jugaría a favor. Que quizá, sencillamente, Standford no lo ansiaba tanto como Harry. Que su expresión aburrida, su falta de pasión, su costumbre al éxito lo tuviera adormecido, incapaz de reaccionar ante la joven entusiasta perspectiva de Harry que, con cuatro de cinco Enfrentamientos ganados también, tenía la oportunidad,  _en su primer año_ , de hacerse paso a una fraternidad.

Estaba equivocado.

El referí sonó el silbato y Standford sonrió, arqueando el cuello en ambas direcciones antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo era eso que dijiste, aquella vez? —preguntó, aunque por la expresión en su rostro estaba absolutamente consciente de la respuesta—, respecto a que mantengo a mis betas con dinero.

 _Okay_. 

Standford podía ser escalofriante cuando no estaba siendo fríamente calculador y pretenciosamente imperturbable ante las ñoñerías de Alfas de menor jerarquía como él y Furriel.

—Te _mostraré_ por qué mis betas me respetan —dijo y saltó sobre él.

Le llevó a Harry diez segundos descubrir que iba a perder esa pelea. Quince después, cuando Standford lo lanzó con fuerza contra el piso, sosteniéndolo del cuello de su ya estirada camiseta, llegó a creer que sería afortunado si salía de la cuestión con vida. Es decir, era dramático, pero,  _joder_... Lo aplastó contra el barro casi ahogándolo. Contó, como él había hecho con Furriel: diez... nueve... ocho... Harry apenas podía respirar, y entonces Standford llegó al "dos" y lo puso de pie, como a un niño que está a punto de aprender a caminar. Llevaba menos de un minuto de pelea, y Harry ya sabía que iba a perder  _y_ que esa iba a ser una larga batalla. 

Todavía, se puso de pie en cada oportunidad que Standford le dio, aunque si por terquedad o esperanza, ni él lo sabía.

Al final, después de que Standford hubiese podido vencerlo cinco veces sin hacerlo realmente, con severos moretones y los músculos cansados, Harry recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, crío? —dijo el Alfa, en cuclillas frente a él, que se tambaleaba aún sentado para no desmayarse.

Harry asintió, riendo quizá por la adrenalina, quizá por la merecida golpiza que había recibido.

—Recuéstate—le ordenó y Harry lo hizo, porque si se ponía de pie otra vez, no iba a estar consciente cuando el festival terminara.

Ya que su manada no obtendría una fraternidad al fin de cuentas, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era acompañarlos y festejar por el cuarto o quinto puesto que lograrían. No estaba tan mal, por ser el primer año.

El pitido del referí, esta vez, se oyó como el cielo. Harry estaba mareado, todavía, cuando se puso de pie ayudado por la soberbia mano que le tendía Standford. Pero al caminar hacia su manada, guiado por el terco aullido de celebración, su cabeza volvió a acomodarse sobre sus hombros.

Se sentía adolorido, cansado y honestamente humillado... Resignarse, así, no era lo que había aprendido de su padre, pero el aplauso de su manada, leal y sincero, acalló sus culpas.

Louis sonreía, pero fruncía el ceño mientras lo miraba, ligeramente alejado de los demás, pero igual de exaltado en su alegría. Harry no podía olerla en él, pero veía el ángulo de su sonrisa, el fulgor de sus ojos.

Se dejó mimar un poco por sus betas antes de separarse de ellos y caminar hacia él. Lo miró a los ojos, pretendiendo hablar con él en silencio como había hablado con Ellie. Era absurdo, porque conocía a Ellie desde hacía años y a Louis desde hacía menos que un par de meses. Igualmente intentó. Reposó las manos en su cintura, ayudándose a mantenerse en pie, porque era lo que un Alfa haría con su omega, creía.

—Te pateó el trasero —señaló Louis.

Harry asintió, divertido.

—Lo noté —admitió.

Louis sonrió, y luego suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Su mano acarició su rostro con ternura sobre los bordes de sus heridas, y sus dedos helados lo calmaron un poco.

—Me lo merecía, supongo —murmuró ante el misterioso silencio de él, que lo carcomía por dentro. 

Lo merecía porque había sido irrespetuoso con Standford, al apenas conocerlo. También porque le debía unas disculpas a Louis, que todavía no se atrevía a dar.

Agachó la mirada, siguiendo la caricia de Louis que tan sabiamente recorría su piel. La agachó hasta esconder el rostro en su cuello, y buscó aquel olor que tan claramente había sentido hacía unos minutos en la batalla, y que sin embargo no estaba allí.

Louis no hablaba, pero Harry no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Le bastaba su compañía en ese momento. Su impertinente sonrisa, sus temblorosos dedos que admitían más de lo que sus labios jamás lo harían.

—No logré ganar todas las peleas —admitió, susurrando sobre su cuello—, no obtendremos la fraternidad.

Louis se encogió de hombros y dejó de acariciarlo un momento, para rodearlo por el cuello.

—Van Berger terminó pésima en Enfrentamientos —dijo, aunque Harry, claramente, lo sabía. Había estado sacando cuentas toda la tarde, solo, junto al campo de batalla.

—Sí, pero Lila ganará a los Delegados de todas formas —explicó—, las manadas nuevas nunca tienen presencia allí.

—Pfff —Louis resopló, soltando algo así como una risa que era, honestamente, ofensiva.

Harry se alejó para poder fruncirle el ceño cara a cara, recordarle que sería ideal si pudiera guardar las formas de Alfa-omega durante  _más_  de cuarenta segundos. Louis sonreía, con los ojos brillantes. Se mordió los labios antes de hablar.

—Wolf puede besar mi trasero —se encogió de hombros, altanero—. Tú serás nuevo aquí, pero yo no. Te dije que estuve haciendo cosas esta mañana.  
                                            

 

La Asamblea de Delegados eligió a Styles como el Alfa más admirable de la universidad, seguido, por un manojo de votos, por Lila. Standford iba tercero, lo cual no era poco considerando que tenía casi el doble de votos que Van Berger había obtenido para el cuarto lugar.

Harry escuchó el resultado, abrazando a Louis por los hombros —quizá usándolo para mantenerse en pie— incrédulo. Aún después de repasar las cuentas en su mente una, y otra, y otra vez, aún cuando sabía lo que significaba (que los Standford y los Wolf habían conservado sus lugares, pero que ellos habían tomado el de los Van Berger), no fue hasta que Teasdale lo anunciara al micrófono, intentando no lucir demasiado sonriente, y que su manada entera estallara en gritos... No fue hasta que oyó a Louis reír bajo su abrazo, hasta que sintió el coscorrón orgulloso de su mejor amigo, y vio a Jessie hacer el gesto, tres veces con las manos y escuchó a su manada entera aullar al cielo...

Recién entonces  _lo comprendió_.

—Otra vez, otra vez —protestó—, perdí la entrada.

Jessie rodó los ojos. Hizo el gesto nuevamente: una, dos, tres veces. Y Harry aulló al cielo con su manada entera, y Louis aulló al cielo bajo su abrazo también. Luego, rió, y Harry no sabía por qué era así, pero lo era: embriagante, ensordecedora, su risa. Le sonrió, antes de abrazarlo bien fuerte esta vez, hundiéndolo en su pecho. Louis lo abrazó por la cintura y era como el rugido en su pecho, la vibración de su risa.

—Hey, Oliver —dijo Louis, separándose apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry rió con anticipación.

—Ve, ve —dijo Oliver sonriendo bien ancho, asintiendo en aceptación delo que sabía iba a oír—, sé que mueres por decirlo.

Louis se encogió de hombros, y arqueó las cejas, en un gesto que probablemente se hubiese visto soberbio si no fuera porque su rostro estaba jodidamente iluminado, de tanto reír.

—La próxima vez que quieras juzgar mi comportamiento como omega —dijo y era  _obvio_ que había planeado las palabras, y era obvio también que había temido decirlas antes porque si algo no salía como lo planeaba, entonces consideraba justo el enojo de los demás—, preocúpate por ganar los votos de unos cuantos delegados.

Oliver rió.

—Cuando tienes razón... —concedió.

Quizá estaba tan nublado por la alegría como los demás, porque era la única justificación que existía para que arrancara al omega de los brazos de su Alfa así. Lo acercó y le hizo un coscorrón de esos humillantes que le hacía a Harry a veces. Niall se soltó de Harry para desordenarle el cabello también y Jessie le hizo cosquillas y Louis se dejó mimar mordiéndose los labios y sin animarse ni a abrir los ojos.

Harry notó unos segundos después, que él también se mordía los labios. Quizá para restringir la sonrisa, quizá por incredulidad, quizá porque sentía una especie de apetito abrirse al ver a Louis así: siendo parte de eso, de ellos, suyo.

—Hacen un buen equipo —admitió Lily, a su lado.

—Sí—le concedió—. Sí, supongo que sí.


	10. VI | Atalanta

_We are runnin' so fast_ _and we never look back_

_and whatever I lack, you make up._

_We make a really good team_ _and not everyone sees_

_we got this crazy chemistry between us._

for him. (Troye Sivan)

 

 

_Toc, toc, toc._

Harry abrió los ojos. No estaba quedándose dormido, creía, pero el agua caliente sobre los músculos cansados lo había relajado demasiado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

La voz de Louis respondió, del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Estás decente? Te llegó un regalo.

Harry miró abajo en la bañera. Decente no estaba, porque seguía desnudo, pero la espuma cubría lo suficiente.

—Supungo... —Murmuró.

Louis abrió la puerta empujándola con los hombros un segundo después, cargando una chopera con una botella de champagne en las manos. Llevaba la misma camiseta a rayas y pantalón de jean que tenía en el Festival, pero se había quitado las zapatillas.

—Dalaras —explicó mientras se sentaba, recostando la espalda contra la bañera—. Lo envió con tarjeta y todo.

—¿Qué dice?

Louis sacó un acartonado papel del bolsillo de su pantalón. Carraspeó y puso tono solemne antes de leer.

—"Queridísimo Caballero Styles (caballero con mayúscula), es mi placer felicitar a Ud. y su manada por el excelente desempeño en el Festival del Equinoccio Otoñal. Acerco a Ud. este regalo, esperando que lo aproveche para celebrar con su manada los resultados obtenidos, respetando las normas de seguridad de la Universidad".

—Aburrido —dijo Harry, burlón.

—Es gracioso porque dice "celebrar con su manada"... ¿Qué celebración pueden tener cuarenta personas con una botella de champagne?

Harry rió. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, deteniéndose en todo el asunto de las "normas de seguridad de la Universidad".

—Luego dice —agregó Louis—: "Espero que la mudanza por la mañana se realice con total normalidad y ansío verlo a Ud. Y a su..." ¡Escucha esto! —dijo conteniendo la risa—: "A su respetable omega Tomlinson"... ¿Respetable? ¿Eso es siquiera un cumplido?

Harry rió.

—¿Qué esperabas que pusiera?

—¿Guapo? —frunció el ceño indignado—. ¿Increíble?

—"A su apetecible omega Tomlinson" —dijo Harry imitando el mórbido tono de Dalaras.

Louis rió todavía más fuerte.

—Quizá lo piensa, dice que "ansía" verte —se burló Harry y sacudió los pies en el agua para salpicarlo.

Su "respetable omega" rodó los ojos.

—En el Baile, por la noche. Eso dice: "Ansío verlo a Ud y su respetable omega Tomlinson en el Baile, por la noche" —completó. Todavía se sonreía cuando dio vuelta el papel, asegurándose que no haya nada del otro lado—. "Respetable" —repitió, incrédulo.

Harry sonrió divertido, observando sus gestos suaves mientras releía en silencio la nota.

—Creo que hay copas en el gabinete del dormitorio —dijo Harry.

—Dudo que haya cuarenta —bromeó su omega y cuando se giró a verlo sonreía divertido.

Harry no estaba seguro de si era por la nota, o su comentario.

—Seguramente haya dos —se encogió de hombros—. Celebremos nosotros, mañana conseguiré alcohol para los demás.

Louis asintió en silencio, dudando qué responder. Finalmente dijo:

—¿Quieres quedarte en la bañera y traigo todo aquí? —preguntó—, para que descanses.

Harry asintió.

 

Pasaron como cuarenta minutos en el baño, hablando de lo que les esperaba. Harry comentó lo que había observado de ese tipo de ceremonias cuando acompañaba a su padre, y cómo seguramente deberían hacer una entrada solemne y alguna reverencia para seguir las formas.

Louis habló del Salón Primero, en la fraternidad más grande (de Standford, actualmente) y de cómo había ayudado a decorarlo el año anterior cuando, como omega, debió cumplir funciones organizativas de la Universidad. Habló de las dos escaleras enormes, con alfombras pesadísimas y candelabros antiguos a los costados, y del redondo Salón que parecía demasiado grande para alguna vez llenarse.

Cada vez que Harry empezaba a sentir frío, Louis abría la canilla caliente ayudando a la temperatura, y le echaba más jabón al agua para mantener las burbujas.

Al final, varias copas de champagne después, Harry tenía los pies helados apoyados contra la pared y su intimidad apenas cubierta por la posición casual de la copa. Louis apoyaba los brazos en el borde de la bañera y lo miraba directo a los ojos mientras contaba anécdotas de las noches de Baile.

—Es que todo el cuerpo de la Uni está allí, entonces no hay controles ni personas molestando a los demás —explicó—. El año pasado hicimos una fiesta en el cuarto piso que fue icónica. Deberías haber estado allí.

—Apuesto a que había más que un champagne para cuarenta personas —comentó divertido.

Louis se rió igual de brillante como se había reído cuando celebraban la victoria de la manada. 

Harry sintió el corazón darle un vuelco, pero fue solo un momento. 

Probablemente era algo animal, la respuesta al agradecimiento que había sentido después de la Asamblea de Delegados. Por eso de golpe lo veía tan guapo, por eso llamarlo su omega —respetable, apetecible, lo que sea— se sentía nuevamente cómodo. Por eso llevaba cuarenta minutos hablando con él, en el baño, aunque el agua de la bañera estuviera fría, sin siquiera pedirle que la caliente porque se veía entusiasmado hablando... 

—Niall estaba allí, creo —dijo Louis, luego de razonar en lo genial que la pasaban los betas de todas las manadas cuando los Alfa no estaban allí—, deberías preguntarle, te dirá lo mismo.

Harry no se ofendió porque sabía a lo que Louis se refería. No es que él no fuera relajado, o un Alfa que empujara a sus betas a no relacionarse con otros, pero siempre que estaba presente el instinto de los demás era pasar tiempo con él. Como el asunto de Niall con el beta de Standford, de quien había sido amigo por un año, y a quien había resignado apenas Harry había desafiado a su Alfa.

—Lamento arrastrarte al Baile —murmuró—, supongo que sería más divertido quedarse.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si tuvieras opción —concedió—. Dijimos que haríamos esto, es lo que corresponde.

Sonrió ante la implacable racionalización de Louis. Era claro que la conversación de la mañana le había hecho sentir culpable.

Harry no se arrepentía de ella, aunque sí de haberlo odiado el resto del día. Se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta de que Louis no era un mal tipo. Se había dejado transformar por las hormonas —por la luna— como un niño Alfa haciendo berrinches.

Ahora se dejaba transformar por el éxtasis de la victoria y Louis se veía guapo, con sus ojos brillantes de beber alcohol y su sonrisa perezosa después de un día ajetreado. Harry comenzó a hablar, porque el éxtasis iba a terminar por transformar su cuerpo también y no quería tener una larga e incomoda conversación con Louis al respecto.

—¿Es el único evento al que iremos juntos? Porque romperemos antes del de la Primavera.

—Bueno —razonó Louis, y frunció el ceño intentando recordar—. Pues antes de ese está la Cena de Navidad, pero es sólo de asistencia obligatoria para los que se quedan en el campus.

—Yo probablemente viaje a casa —razonó, porque sabía que su madre insistiría en querer verlo. Se golpeó la frente dramáticamente al darse cuenta—: Joder... Olvidé contarle a mis padres de todo este asunto.

—Fue hace unas horas, tienes tiempo —lo consoló Louis.

—No, me refiero... Acerca de ti.

—Oh —Louis corrió la mirada—. Sí, no hablé con mi padre tampoco.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Todo el asunto de salir del clóset en la Universidad como "experimento" social era mucho más útil de lo que había imaginado, pero la idea de hacerlo con sus padres era... Con su padre, tan tradicional... 

Era escalofriante.

—Llamaré a Gemma —dijo en voz alta, sin quererlo. Louis lo miró y asintió sonriente.

—Suena como un buen plan.

 

 

Harry no llamó a Gemma esa noche. Cuando Louis salió del baño, para llevar el champagne y las copas a la habitación principal, apenas juntó las energías para envolverse en la bata y dar los tres pasos que lo separaban del dormitorio.

Se puso el par de bóxer y se echó en el sillón, y luego miró el pantalón deportivo y la camiseta que le quedaba por vestir y le dio tanta pereza, que sólo cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás.

—Ponte la camiseta, por lo menos —dijo Louis sacándosela de las manos. La sacudió para aflojar el almidón, antes de abrirla y ponerla encima de la cabeza de Harry—. Hace frío esta noche.

Louis la paso por su cabeza amoretonada, y Harry no pudo contener el gruñido. Había sido instintivo, una respuesta al dolor. Louis frunció el ceño, antes de continuar pasándosela.

—¿Quieres que vaya por analgésicos? —preguntó.

Harry se acomodó el cuello de la camiseta y negó suavemente.

—¿Y que Standford se entere de cómo me dejó? Paso —explicó, mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas también.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Okay. Pero ten en mente que mañana será un largo día —le advirtió.

Louis lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acompañó hasta la cama. Harry se acorraló sobre el rincón de siempre, haciéndole un lugar.

—No, está bien —dijo Louis mientras acomodaba sobre él las frazadas—, estás golpeado y cansado; duerme cómodo esta noche.

—Me voy a morir de frío —protestó, volviendo a abrir los ojos que había cerrado apenas había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada.

—Por eso te dije que te pongas la camiseta —insistió Louis, y terminó de envolverlo en la frazada. 

Apenas atinó a levantarse, Harry se destapó para tomarlo del brazo y echarlo sobre el colchón.

—Vamos, no seas así —insistió. 

No era como si dormir solo le calmaría las heridas de todas formas.

Se había acostumbrado a Louis. Al modo en que se entrometía en sus sueños, y en cada uno de ellos, aunque sucedieran en el río en verano, o en el bosque inglés en invierno, siempre traía la luna llena bajo la que lo había conocido y era tan presente y era tan bonita que Harry todavía podía olerla.

Era el único momento en el que estaban realmente cerca y  no iba a renunciar a él por un par de moretones.

—¿Estás seguro de que no vas a  _gruñirme_ si me muevo dormido? —dijo Louis.

—No fue intencional —se disculpó—, vamos... No me gusta dormir solo —dijo, y no era mentira, pero Harry no sabíapor qué ni desde cuándo era verdad. Debería resultarle normal dormir solo, era como dormía hasta hacía apenas un mes.

—Te estás acostumbrando demasiado a esto —le advirtió Louis, pero se quitó la camiseta de todas formas.

Y entonces...  _Joder_. Harry sintió el pecho abrírsele de golpe al sentir el olor... Fue tan claro, tan intenso.

Louis debió notar el modo en que lo miraba, porque frunció el ceño mientras doblaba la camiseta.

—Déjame... Apagar la luz —dijo, titubeante, y se levantó de la cama.

Tardó  _décadas_ en volver a acostarse, o al menos así se sintió para Harry. Cuando estuvo a su lado, él lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la nariz en su espalda, y tímidamente rastreó aquello que Louis tenía que era tan raro y tan precioso también.

Debía ser la luna llena, o el éxtasis, o Louis mismo. Algo esa noche se sentía distinto. Cada vez que olía a Louis así, era tímido, como de a pantallazos brillantes que se desvanecían ante sus ojos. Ahora, sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y el perfume permanecía: frío, húmedo, solemne de alguna manera. Harry cerraba los ojos y de a ratos venía del recuerdo la noche en que lo conoció, o la que pasaron en su dormitorio, y de a ratos imágenes antiquísimas, de ciudades en ruinas o la luna iluminando la nieve —una nieve pura, jamás pisada, tocada.

Harry sonreía, mientras se quedaba dormido. Hasta que empezó a irse, como siempre. Las imágenes se rompieron de a una, primero la nieve estallando en copos, después la luna estallando en cristales; no había rastros de ciudades, de mármol, del recuerdo. Lo único que quedaba era la tibieza de Louis a su lado y el sonido arrullador de su respiración, y no era lo que Harry quería —¡ni un poco!—, pero era suficiente.

Besó su hombro, y se acomodó en el colchón listo para dormir, y abrazó tan fuerte a Louis como le gustaría poder abrazarse a aquel perfume.

 

 

Por la mañana, el piso del dormitorio de Harry era una locura. Había olvidado, embriagado en el frenesí de su victoria, que ésta había significado la derrota de los Furriel también. Su manada los esperaban en el pórtico de los dormitorios, porque Furriel había comenzado su mudanza, dos pisos más arriba, para dejar la planta baja a los Van Berger.

De estos últimos no había rastros todavía en los dormitorios. Harry había tenido una horrible pesadilla que comenzaba con una acalorada discusión con Van Berger y terminaba con él siendo literalmente masticado por lobos, lo cual no podía ser una buena señal. Pero Louis caminó de su brazo todo el camino a las fraternidades, y poco a poco el recuerdo del otro sueño —de un beso esquimal que se había sentido... romántico, de alguna manera— lo distrajo.

Las Fraternidades quedaban del otro lado del campo principal donde la mayor parte del Festival había transcurrido el día anterior. Estaban rodeadas por un elevado mural cubierto de árboles y arbustos, aunque cada caserón tenía entre dos y tres pisos, y por tanto no lograban esconderlos. La callejuela de aceras que los guiaba allí, cruzaba por un portón enrejado, donde un guardia de seguridad les felicitó al pasar.

Una vez dentro, los recibió la implacable imagen del caserón mayor. Aquella primera fraternidad tenía tres pisos en total, siendo el tercero ocupado en su mayoría por un balcón-terraza. El frente de añejadas maderas oscuras estaba salpimentado por trozos de enredaderas. Los cuatro ventanales del frente se hallaban ensombrecidos por las copas de los árboles, pero Harry creía que cuando el otoño se materializara finalmente, habría pesadas cortinas protegiendo el interior de miradas fisgonas. El camino principal, de seguirlo, se abría rodeando una plazoleta con fuente y luego acompañaba por ambos lados el caserón hasta la imponente puerta de roble con llamador de plata.

Niall silbó en admiración, cruzándose de brazos justo al lado de donde Harry y Louis se habían detenido a observar.

—Es enorme —dijo.

Louis se encogió de hombros:

—Dudo que el ego de Julian quepa, de todas formas —bromeó.

Harry soltó un suspiro risueño y lo apretó más fuerte por los hombros.

—Deja los comentarios punzantes para el Baile —dijo, mientras lo dirigía, seguido por Niall y los demás, por el camino de la izquierda.

El camino a la tercera fraternidad estaba cubierto de árboles, lo cual sumado al apagado sol otoñal volvía el ambiente sombrío. A Harry le hubiese encantado que, al dirigirse a la que sería su fraternidad, un poético halo de luz alumbrara su camino, pero ni aún el amargo paisaje lograba borrarle la sonrisa del rostro: llevaba poco más de un mes en la Universidad y estaba yendo junto a su manada y su omega a la fraternidad que habían conquistado. Habían derrotado a Van Berger. Lograron posicionarse entre las tres manadas más prestigiosas, y eso era muchísimo mejor que un camino de rosas o dramáticos halos celestiales alumbrándolo.

La tercera fraternidad tenía dos pisos en total. Harry apenas podía ver desde la puerta el modo en que el edificio se levantaba, pero el pecho se le abrió orgulloso de todas formas. La puerta blanca era más pequeña que la de Standford, pero igualmente solemne. En el llamador, había una nota.

_Disfruta este año, se acabará pronto._

_Dalia._

—Adorable —dijo Louis asomándose sobre su hombro para leer.

Harry se encogió de hombros. En ese momento las amenazas absurdas de Van Berger no le provocaban nada.

Abrió la puerta; pese a su apariencia antigua, no crujió, ni se trabó: se deslizó por el suelo de madera como si estuviera hecha de espuma. La planta baja era abierta y oscura. Mientras Harry caminaba al centro de la habitación, para observar en detalle el lugar entero, Jessie se apresuró a las ventanas que daban al jardín y corrió las cortinas. La luz pálida entro tímidamente, y Harry no supo si fue eso o los comentarios de su manada los que inundaron de vida la habitación.

—Hay algunas habitaciones aquí —gritó Oliver desde el pasillo junto a la escalera—: ¡Son gigantes! Nada como los dormitorios.

Algunos de las manadas se apresuraron a asomarse también. Harry los dejó mientras se soltaba de Louis para acariciar la gigante mesa de madera. Era larga, cabían veinte o veinticinco personas sentadas al mismo tiempo, y Harry creía que cabrían todos si se apretaban. Louis pasó a su lado levantando la cabeza, y Harry miró también para observar las arañas de cristal que debían verse mágicas encendidas.

—Aquí está el baño, ¡Joder! —dijo uno de los chicos todavía en el pasillo. Se asomó de vuelta al salón y miró a Harry—: ¡Tiene bañera! —Se giró hacia dentro para hablar a los demás, y él pudo oírlo gritar—: ¡¡Tiene bañera!!  _Joder_.

Se rió por lo bajo antes de alcanzar a Louis. Lo acarició por la cintura, llevándolo a explorar la puerta doble que daba al comedor. La cocina, del otro lado, era  _enorme._ Dos heladeras, un freezer, y una cocina de ocho ornallas. Los mesones rodeaban la habitación y había gabinetes como para stockear la Universidad entera. Estaba limpio, impecablemente limpio: o los Van Berger habían sido excelentes en el cuidado de la casa, o su Alfa los había obligado a entregar el lugar en las mejores condiciones.

—Hay un lavadero aquí —dijo Louis desde una puertita más allá, y luego—: ¡Oh! Qué bonito, mira...

Harry lo siguió por el oscuro lavadero hasta la puerta del patio. Afuera, además de un manzano y un limonero, había flores de todo tipo: alguna silvestres y coloridas, otras soberbias y exóticas, pero todas igualmente hermosas.

—Si esta es así de bonito —dijo Harry—, imagina lo genial que debe ser la de Standford.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta esta.

 

 

Además de la planta baja, la tercer fraternidad tenía un primer piso con doce habitaciones (amplias, con dos o hasta tres camas más el escritorio) y una habitación de duchas. Las duchas comunicaban al lavadero por un conducto para la ropa en la que cabía un hombre mediano, cuestión que Niall se había apresurado a probar.

—Nunca más —dijo, al salir—. Había olvidado lo jodidamente claustrofóbico que soy.

El segundo piso tenía una habitación principal con su propio baño en suite y un armario encajado enorme. Además había cuatro dormitorios normales y un balcón que daba al pasillo y desde el que se veía la primer fraternidad de Standford y a lo lejos la segunda, de Wolf.

Estaba apoyado en el barandal, observando, mientras su manada comentaba la inmensa cantidad de bromas que podrían hacerles desde allí. Louis estaba callado, pero se veía bonito y relajado. Debía estar tan orgulloso como él de esa casa, considerando que su ayuda había sido fundamental para obtenerla.

—Ni —llamó Harry, girándose sobre su hombro.

El rubio dejó su relato de un plan para lanzar huevos con un cañón a las ventanas de la fraternidad vecina y se acercó, todavía riendo.

—Diga, jefe —dijo.

—¿Sería mucho esfuerzo para ustedes repartirse las habitaciones del primer piso y la planta baja? —preguntó, aunque era claramente una orden. No es que Harry estuviera pidiendo algo imposible de todas formas.

—Claro que no, Harry —respondió—. Es decir, siempre y cuando podamos subir al balcón a hacer maldades de vez en cuando.

Harry rió.

—Gracias.

Niall se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie quiere escucharlos follar de todas formas —bromeó y Harry quiso tirarle del cabello pero el irlandés se escabulló velozmente—. El matrimonio quiere reservar el piso para cuestiones sexuales —anunció a los demás.

Louis rió bien alto antes de esconder la cabeza detrás de la espalda de Harry. Él se dejó rodear con sus brazos y luego tomó sus manos adelante.

—No era necesario explicar los detalles —protestó, siguiendo a los demás adentro.

Louis lo detuvo, antes de cruzar la puerta.

Harry soltó sus manos y se giró, buscando su mirada.

—De esta manera ellos se imaginan y nosotros podemos relajarnos —explicó el Alfa cuando estuvieron en privado.

Lo cierto es que a Harry le había preocupado, cuando pensó en convivir con los demás en una fraternidad, el tener que llevar todo el asunto las veinticuatro horas: hasta aquellas en que se suponía tenían que descansar.

—Lo sé —dijo Louis, asintiendo suavemente—. Gracias.

Harry sonrió.

—¿De eso querías hablar? —le preguntó, porque debía haber un motivo por el que le había pedido que se quede.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quería estar a solas un momento —Caminó hacia el barandal otra vez. Harry lo siguió—: ¿notaste que bonito se ve el jardín desde aquí?

Harry asintió.

Louis suspiró y continuó hablando.

—Teníamos un jardín cuando era pequeño. Había una planta de clemátides, ¿sabes cuáles son?

Harry asintió aunque no estaba seguro. Prefería continuar escuchándolo hablar del jardín de su padre que embarcarse en una descripción sin sentido de una flor.

—Florecía en primavera, se ponía tan bonita —murmuró y al levantar la cabeza y mirar a Harry, sonreía con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia—. Todo el muro de piedras quedaba cubierto de flores lilas, ¡tan bonito!

Harry fue incapaz de contener la risa.

—¿Qué? —protestó Louis, frunciendo el ceño.

—No te imaginaba como el tipo al que le gusten las flores —dijo Harry.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustan los jardines —lo corrigió. Parecía pensativo después, cuando suspiró—. Todavía extraño ese un poco.

Harry quiso preguntar qué había pasado con el jardín, pero Louis se veía demasiado nostálgico y prefirió alegrarlo en lugar de eso.

—Bueno, aquí tendrás para entretenerte —dijo—. Quizá hasta puedas hacer enviar clemáticas.

—Clemátides —rió Louis.

—Eso —dijo Harry—. Puedes hacerlas enviar y plantarlas, quizá crezcan aquí también.

Louis asintió en silencio.

—No estaré aquí cuando florezcan—comentó.

—Bah, yo las regaré por ti —dijo Harry, rodeándolo por los hombros—, puedes venir a visitarlas.

Louis sonrió de nuevo pero ya no dijo nada.

 

 

Cuando Harry volvió del pueblo con  _snacks_ y varias botellas de vino y cerveza, su manada se había adueñado absolutamente de la planta baja. Los diversos puffs se habían amontonado en un rincón, donde habían instalado el televisor y la PlayStation, y Jessie jugaba con un grupo de chicos —Oliver entre ellos—, mientras Lily cocinaba con otros algunas pizzas.

Niall dejó las cervezas sobre la mesa y se apresuró a sentarse justo entre Jessie y Oliver, en un gesto infantil que no ganó de ella ninguna reacción.

Harry rodó los ojos y entró a la cocina.

—Pizzas —explicó Lily mientras amasaba sobre uno de los mesones.

Uno de los chicos de primer año estaba parado junto a ella tirando harina cuando ella lo solicitaba y mirándola con ojos embobados, a los cuales respondía con la misma indiferencia que su compañera de cuarto.

—Reserva una para cuando lleguemos esta noche—pidió Harry mientras dejaba algunas bolsas sobre otro mesón—, dudo que los canapés del Baile nos calmen el estómago.

Pensar en el Baile le recordó a la ausencia de su omega, y aunque era embarazoso preguntarlo cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos de regreso, no puso contenerse.

—¿Y Lou?

—Bañándose —dijo el aventador de harina.

—¿En nuestro cuarto?

Él asintió.

Mientras Harry salía de la cocina, pudo oír la risa de Lily.

—¡No se tarden! La comida estará en media hora.

Harry ignoró los comentarios y risillas, y luego de indicar a algunos de sus betas que ayuden a ordenar las botellas y preparar la comida, subió la escalera a los brincos. La ducha no se oía desde el pasillo del segundo piso, pero apenas Harry entró a la habitación le constó que Louis estaba en la ducha. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y el vapor empañaba los cristales.

—¡Estoy aquí! —gritó para que Louis no saliera desnudo—, ¡Te traje algo!

—¡Ya salgo!

Harry dejó la bolsa de cartón sobre la cómoda, y el camperón de plumas sobre el sofá. Este era más bonito que el del dormitorio anterior, cubierto de una tela suave, como felpa. La habitación en general era más agradable: las cortinas refinadas, la cama anchísima —tanto que Louis y Harry podrían dormir estirados cómodamente sin siquiera tocarse—, la alfombra cara y los cuadros exquisitos, embelleciendo aún más las paredes color vino. Harry se sentó sobre el colchón y rebotó sobre él suavemente, apreciando su textura.

—Cómoda, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis, asomando por la puerta del baño apenas su torso y cabello mojado—. Sé un ángel y pásame la toalla.

Harry se la alcanzó en las manos, en parte porque no era necesario tirarla, en parte porque pensó que quizá oliendo a Louis podría volver a sentir aquel perfume lunar que despertaba su curiosidad. Louis olía a champú y jabón y a nada más.

Louis tomó la toalla y cerró la puerta. Con la ducha apagada, Harry podía oírlo claramente.

—¿Qué me decías? —preguntó—, cuando llegaste... No te oía bajo la lluvia.

—¡Oh! Claro —dijo Harry—, te traje un regalo del pueblo.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba confundida.

—Algo así. Es un traje, para esta noche.

Louis se rió, sin decir más.

Salió vistiendo nada más que su bóxer.

—Eso no es un regalo —protestó—. Eso es una obligación.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, lo elegí porque era bonito y creo que te quedaría bien. Así que es un regalo.

Louis sonrió, y luego, ante su curioso silencio, lo empujó suavemente.

—Pues tráelo, quiero probármelo.

Mientras lo miraba vestirse, Harry debía admitir que algo había aprendido de la ternura observadora de su madre. Había elegido el talle perfecto: quizá el pantalón apretaba un poco en el trasero y muslos de Louis, pero un talle más grande le hubiese quedado holgado. La camisa le iba perfectamente al cuerpo, y el saco estilizado acentuaba sus curvas. Realmente lo había elegido pensando en él, en que se vería guapo esa noche con ese traje, mucho más que con cualquiera genérico que Louis podría tener. Además, su omega no podía llevar cualquier cosa al Baile.

—Gracias, Harry. Realmente me va perfecto —admitió Louis mirándose al espejo encima de la cómoda. Se giró de un lado al otro, apreciando sus propios bordes, y luego acercó el rostro al espejo y se miró de cerca—. Olvidé afeitarme antes de bañarme.

—Está bien así —dijo Harry—, te queda la barba, corta.

Louis lo miró en el reflejo, y le sonrió.

—¿Realmente? ¿No queda poco formal?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Parte del asunto esta noche es cumplir con las formalidades, y parte es que todos mueran de envidia —razonó—. Te ves guapo así.

Louis agachó la mirada, todavía sonriendo.

—¿Qué vas a vestir tú?

—¡Oh! Olvidé sacarlo —dijo Harry preocupado, y se puso de pie.

Abrió la valija que todavía no había tenido tiempo de desarmar. Encima de todo lo demás, protegido por un plástico transparente, estaba el saco formal que su padre le había regalado. Era un modelo inspirado en el que él había llevado a numerosos eventos de Alfa, allí en esa época en que no era necesario hacer una muestra de buen gusto vistiendo algo distinto cada vez. Era negro y formal, pero tenía detalles sobre los bolsillos y el cuello que lo hacían interesante. Sobre todo, tenía el escudo de la familia bordado en el ojal y dos lustrosos botones de bronce en las muñecas con sus iniciales.

Harry lo apoyó encima de su ropa, porque no estaba bañado y no quería apestarlo. Louis lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es algo aburrido —dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Es formal —explicó.

—¿Y qué con todo el asunto de matar a los demás de envidia?

—Para eso estás tú —dijo, y sonrió apenas vio a Louis rodar los ojos.

 

Las pizzas que Lily había hecho sabían deliciosas. La masa era crocante, las coberturas originales, la salsa una delicia. Quizá Harry sólo estaba embriagado por lo hermoso que era ver a toda su manada sentada sobre la mesa, compartiendo una comida.

Llevaban diez minutos de sobremesa, discutiendo cómo iban a organizarse para limpiar y quién dormiría en qué dormitorio. Louis sonreía entretenido con la conversación ajena, completamente ignorante de las miradas burlonas que Jessie le lanzaba a Harry desde que había notado el modo en que le acariciaba la espalda sin hablar.

Harry aguardó a que todos se callaran un segundo, antes de carraspear. Tenía ganas hacia un buen rato de proponer un brindis, pero seguía tan cansado del día anterior que la idea de levantar la voz le daba pereza. Uno a uno, sus betas, y luego su omega, se giraron a mirarlo.

—Quería decirles un par de cosas —dijo—. La primera es mi más sincera felicitación y agradecimiento a los honorables cinco que defendieron nuestro orgullo ayer en el festival.

Un grupo de sus betas aplaudieron entusiasmados (tres de los cinco "honorables" entre ellos), pero la mayoría sólo esperaba el resto de su discurso.

—Obviamente que también a mi... —miró a Louis, buscando la palabra. Él le sonrió, y su mirada delató que imaginaba oír alguna cursilería. Harry optó por bromear—: a mi  _respetable_ omega, por tan impresionante trabajo político con los delegados.

Esta vez los aplausos fueron más entusiastas, quizá porque la mayoría de ellos todavía se sentían culpables por el modo en que habían dudado de él el día anterior.

—Me alegra que te sientas parte de esta manada, y saber que puedo confiar en ti me significa el mundo —admitió, y esta vez no tuvo que buscar las palabras porque estaban allí en su lengua, esperando que las diga. Carraspeó y volvió la mirada al frente—. Particularmente, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por transformar esta manada en una familia. Sé que este tipo de discusiones pueden ser algo aburridas, pero es importante que sepan que cada gramo de grandeza que deseo para Styles II, es para compartir con ustedes.

El coral "aww" lo hizo sonrosar. Louis rió bien bonito y luminoso a su lado.

—Ah, vayan al demonio —protestó Harry—. ¡Cuando les digo algo bonito...! —Entonces, risas. Harry rió también, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Si así lo quieren, tengo otras cosas aburridas por decir.

—Espera, espera —dijo Louis—, brindemos ahora y luego nos aburres.

Los betas rieron, como siempre, ante su impertinencia. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y alzó el vaso, imitado por los demás. En la otra esquina de la mesa, algunos llenaban los suyos para participar también, y Harry esperó a que todos estuvieran listos. Cuando el silencio llegó, dijo:

—Por nuestra manada, nuestra familia, nuestro futuro.

—¡Salud! —dijeron los demás a coro y luego de un gesto, bebieron de sus vasos.

Louis chocó tímidamente su vaso con el de Harry, antes de beber.

—Salud —murmuró. 

Harry asintió sonriente.

Bebió y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Ahora, con lo aburrido... —Algunos de sus betas exageraron protestas, pero entre risas, volvieron a dedicarle su atención—. Las cuestiones organizativas de la fraternidad, quedarán a cargo de Niall.

El rubio le sacó la lengua a Oliver antes de cruzarse de brazos en su silla con una orgullosa sonrisa, recibiendo palmeadas de apoyo de los betas a su lado.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo como delegado y sé que tus compañeros te respetan, y ni Louis ni yo tendremos tiempo para estar al tanto de cada detalle. Quiero mantener el lugar en excelentes condiciones: un poco de desorden está bien, pero hay que mantener la limpieza para que no se arruinen ni los muebles ni la casa.

—Déjalo en mis manos, jefe —dijo Niall.

Lily se cruzó sobre la mesa para mirar al rubio.

—Puedo ayudar con el jardín si quieres, siempre se me dieron las plantas.

Antes de que el rubio respondiera, Harry se apresuró a hablar.

—El jardín es de Louis —dijo—. Es decir, él se encargará de cuidarlo y elegir qué y cuando plantar cosas.

Lily asintió tímidamente y volvió a su asiento.

—Puedes ayudarme, Lily —se apresuró a aclarar Louis, sonriendo con tal dulzura que recién en ese momento Harry notó lo severo que había sonado—. Mientras más mejor.

Ella sonrió y al cruzar miradas con Harry, él se apresuró a sonreír también.

—Por último —dijo Harry—, tenemos que elegir un nombre para la fraternidad. No es urgente, pero me gustaría informarlo a la Universidad esta semana. Probablemente deberíamos programar una reunión para el martes o miércoles y discutirlo.

Todos asintieron obedientes, salvo Louis.

—Estamos todos aquí, ¿por qué no discutirlo ahora?

Harry tuvo que esforzarse para no poner los ojos en blanco.

Elegir el nombre de una fraternidad no era un asunto de menor importancia: las manadas elegían un nombre que representara sus ambiciones y los posicionara frente a los demás. Standford, por ejemplo, había llamado a la fraternidad principal Leviatán, y de hecho había diseñado con los suyos un escudo que se inspiraba en el de su familia, pero llevaba además del logo de la Universidad el lema <homo homini lupu>: un implacable axioma de teoría política humana que había servido a la comunidad licántropa para reorganizarse en el siglo XVII. "El hombre es el lobo del hombre" significaba para los humanos que había una violencia originaria en el trato social y que el Estado surgía para, con atributos de poder casi absolutos, intervenir sobre esa violencia y garantizar la paz. Para los licántropos, el "hombre es el lobo del hombre" significaba que sólo podía dominarse a los demás recurriendo a aquella organización superior a la que Hobbes referenciaba, pero que para que esta fuera realmente superior, debía ser igualmente civilizada y animal. Las tradiciones se habían humanizado —algo de la violencia del período de conquista se había erradicado— pero seguían allí y no respetarlas era tan grave y absurdo como no respetar la luna misma. En un simple nombre de Fraternidad, los Standford habían resumido su propósito (dominar), sus principios (las tradiciones) y su formación (política).

—Es decir —dijo Jessie—, si quieren discutirlo yo tenía algunas ideas. Una, realmente.

Harry miró a Jessie y con un gesto de la cabeza, le ofreció la palabra.

—Pues, había pensado en Selene, como la diosa de la Luna... Porque, tú sabes... Como, invocarla para que proteja la fraternidad —dijo y se oía más tímida cada vez que hablaba, algo que no iba con ella ni con su personalidad—. Lo siento, ¿estoy diciendo algo tonto?

—No, no realmente —dijo Harry—. Es un nombre algo... Vago, quizás. Siento que a veces algunas manadas hacen eso, recurrir a cuestiones universales para que todos se sientan contenidos —Louis rodó los ojos y Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que eso significaba—. Como los Wolf, con la fraternidad Old Moon... Es un nombre bonito, toda la referencia a la luna de invierno y los lobos aullando, pero no dice nada sobre  _esa_  fraternidad.

—Lo hace, de hecho —dijo Louis, por lo bajo. Harry le arqueó las cejas—. ¡Lo hace! Dice que eligen un nombre "universal" en el que todos se sienten contenidos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Así que, nada, realmente —insistió.

—Todo, realmente —respondió, burlón. Harry no se dejó alterar porque eso sólo confirmaría que Louis acababa de discutirle en frente de todos—. Es decir, excepto que creas que realmente existen cosas "universales".

—Ahh, ya había olvidado que eres un ateo —dijo Jessie, interrumpiendo la conversación—. Debes pensar que un nombre de dios para una fraternidad es estúpido.

Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, para nada —razonó—. Creo que los dioses, los mitos y las leyendas simbolizan cosas y un nombre es eso, un símbolo.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —preguntó Niall, y cuando Harry se giró a verlo notó que lo miraba con genuino interés (raro, considerando que estaban hablando de nombres para una fraternidad)—. Es decir, debes tener una.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Ya dilo, Lou —protestó Harry. Todos estaban expectantes de ello de todas formas.

—Bueno, está el mito de Atalanta.

Louis no dijo más, y Harry se hubiese avergonzado de no tener idea de qué hablaba si no fuera porque el resto de la fraternidad estaba tan descolocado como él.

—Atalanta... La cazadora —insistió Louis—. ¡Vamos! Y yo soy el ateo...

Louis suspiró antes de acomodarse sobre la silla.

—Bueno, luego del siglo XVIII ese y otros mitos se perdieron, salvo en el folclore... Quizá lo conozcan como los hermanos lobo.

—¡Oh! —dijo Lily—, sí, conozco ese. El usurpador del trono manda a matar a la descendencia del rey, para asegurar su gobierno, pero en lugar de matarlos, su criado los abandona en el bosque para que los animales los coman. Una loba los cría y para protegerlos de los demás lobos, pide a la luna que los convierta en lobos también, ¿sí? ¿es así?

Louis asintió sonriente. Niall continuó hablando.

—¿Ese es el mismo mito en el que vuelven a por el trono al cumplir los ocho años? —miró a Harry—. El de los tres hermanos, que matan al tipo.

Harry asintió, lo recordaba. Era uno de los tantos mitos originarios de la cultura licántropa, a los que Harry no había vuelto desde que tenía doce o trece años. Eran historias absurdas de todas formas. Louis carraspeó.

—Bueno, los hermanos lobo es una mezcla del mito romano de Rómulo y Remo con la historia griega de Atalanta. Pero prefiero la versión de ella —explicó—. Básicamente un tipo que solo quería hijos varones tiene una hija, y la abandona en el río a su suerte. Algunas versiones dicen que es criada por una osa, otra que por lobos. Atalanta se transforma en una excelente cazadora y se jura que jamás se casará con nadie, por lo que Artemisa (diosa de los animales, confundida con Selene posteriormente —dijo mirando a Jessie—) la consagra a una vida virginal. Pero ella finalmente se enamora de un hombre y es castigada, junto a él, a convertirse en fieras dispuestas a matarse el uno al otro. ¡Es decir! En el mito licántropo, el mito humano es distinto.

Harry se aseguró a que nadie quisiera decir nada, antes de hablar.

—Es un bonito mito, pero, ¿qué dice sobre nosotros?

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Louis sonriente, con los ojos iluminados, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que Harry le decía—: Es la historia de alguien a quien todos dan por muerto y como termina estando destinada a grandes cosas.

—¡Termina castigada a matarse con su amante! —protestó Oliver tan confundido como Harry.

—Sí, pero —lo desestimó Louis—, ese es el final del mito y es el que termina inaugurando la tradición licántropa. Se dice que sus hijos eran humanos que se transformaban en lobos y que llevaban la bendición de la luna, y etc., ¡pero Atalanta hace tantas cosas magníficas! Asesinó centauros y participó de la cacería del jabalí de Calidón y...

—Nadie tiene idea de qué estás hablando, Lou —bromeó Jessie—. Zayn no esta aquí.

Louis suspiró y protestó frunciendo el ceño. Recién al notar la frustración de sus gestos, Harry entendió lo distintos que eran los chicos de carreras prácticas a los de carreras teóricas. Incluso los de ciencias biológicas eran distintos a los de ciencias sociales.

—Es sólo que, nosotros, creo —comenzó Louis—. Nadie creyó que lograríamos una fraternidad y sin embargo lo hicimos... Y Harry, lo siento, bebé —dijo mirándolo con ternura—, pero nadie pensaba que saldrías segundo en enfrentamientos y demostraste tanta... ¡Destreza!

—Sólo intentas comprar mi apoyo —lo regañó.

El rió tan ancho y bonito como sabía hacerlo.

—Y siento que es un buen nombre, que es ¡intimidante! Y además, como, cuando fundaron la Universidad... ¿Conocen la historia?

Louis miró alrededor en la mesa y se sonrió resignado al ver a todos negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—El río Lykos... Cuando comienzan las expediciones a América, los licántropos buscábamos respuestas a los mitos originarios y encontraron numerosas leyendas similares entre los pueblos nativos, y algunas corrientes decían que éste había sido el río del mito, donde abandonan a Atalanta. O a Rómulo y Remo, o a los hermanos lobo.

—¿Realmente? —preguntó Oliver—. ¿Hay pruebas o...?

—No, en absoluto —negó Louis con la cabeza—, son tonterías sin sentido. Ningún dios convirtió a nadie en lobo,  _obviamente_. Pero es la historia de la Universidad, creo que sería apropiado.

Harry odiaba admitir que, de hecho, comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

—Y esta... Información... ¿Alguien sabe de esto? —preguntó.

Louis se llevó dramáticamente la palma a la frente. Harry no pudo evitar reír.

—No, quiero decir —dijo Harry—, si le ponemos el nombre Atalanta, ¿la mayoría de la Universidad interpretaría lo que estás diciendo?

Louis rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—No es historia oculta. No se enseña en la escuela, pero la documentación esta allí. Y la historia de la escuela es bastante... oficial.

—¿ _Realmente?_ —dijo Jessie, tan sorprendida con todo el asunto como los demás.

—Es... El jodido logo de la Universidad —explicó Louis cada vez más incrédulo—. ¡Vamos!

El resto de la manada intercambiaba miradas confundidas entre ellos, y Harry haría lo mismo sino fuera porque Louis se veía increíblemente bonito con esa expresión frustrada y la sonrisa asomando en la esquina de sus labios.

—Pensé —dijo Niall—, que el logo era la Luna, la Carne y la Verdad.

—Claro —asintió Louis.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pues, ¿qué tienen que ver la conquista, la herencia y la pureza Alfa con el río? —dijo.

—¡Todo! Es decir... No —Louis negó suavemente—, esa es la terminología moderna pero antes... Dame un papel...

Tomó una servilleta cualquiera y luego estiró buscó sin suerte en sus bolsillos algo para escribir. Fue Lily quien le alcanzó un lápiz antes de arrodillarse sobre su silla para mirar mejor. Harry levantó la mirada, y notó a todos sus betas acercarse para observar el dibujo.

—La luna —dijo Louis dibujando un circulo abierto, como el del logo, que representaba una luna en crecimiento e insinuaba una llena—, es la conquista pero también el mapa, la ubicación —Miró a Harry—, tú sabes, como navegaban en la antigüedad, siguiendo los astros.

Harry asintió.

—La carne es la herencia, sí, y el punto de la investigación. Los exploradores buscaban el río del mito porque buscaban al heredero de Atalanta, o Rómulo, o Remo o etc —Louis dibujó el triángulo encerrando el círculo—, el símbolo representa el árbol genealógico y las jerarquías al mismo tiempo. ¿Ves? —miró a Harry otra vez. Él asintió. Louis miró a los demás.

—¿Y la Verdad? —pregunto Lily curiosa—, nunca había notado que no hay símbolo de la verdad.

—Bueno, la verdad son los espacios en blanco —explicó Louis—, el "todo" en la terminología antigua. La "misterio" en la moderna, que se refiere a la pureza Alfa.

Harry miró el logo con curiosidad. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en que un dibujo tan simple pudiera abarcar tanto significado. Miró a Louis, el modo en que se sonreía mirando el dibujo, lo apasionado que era por una historia que ni siquiera consideraba  _real_ , quizá apenas interesante.

—¿El todo? —preguntó, porque quería oírlo un poco más y porque, pensándolo seriamente, ¿qué significaba eso?

En la cultura licántropa, la pureza era la dominación más débil: iba primero la heredada, luego la conquistada y por último aquellos Alfa que eran carismáticos, pero nada más. Sonaba absurdo pensar que la pureza estuviera emparentada con el "todo", para los antiguos.

Louis asintió.

—El todo es aquello que hace a un licántropo, licántropo y no otra cosa, es el dejo de divinidad que heredaron de los dioses. Los exploradores estaban buscando el río, porque buscaban... A dios —razonó—. Algo absurdo, realmente.

—¿A qué conclusiones llegaron? —preguntó Jessie asomándose detrás de Lily.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—A ninguna. Creyeron haber encontrado el río por los mitos de los nativos, pero no hay nada que indique que este es más "sagrado" que los demás. Algunos puristas creyeron que la divinidad se alcanzaría obteniendo las tres dominaciones, ¿sabes? Que un heredero (principalmente el heredero de Atalanta) debería asesinar a otro Alfa y luego ser reconocido como Alfa por convencimiento y que eso lo haría superior. Pero sólo se causaron asesinatos sin sentido y finalmente la historia se ocultó el pos de la paz social y esas cosas —dijo—. Lo cual es genial, si me preguntas a mi.

—Así que todas los enfrentamientos del siglo XVI... —razonó Niall—, los asesinatos intermanada...

—Sí, básicamente —asintió Louis adivinando la idea del rubio—, un montón de fanáticos intentando convertirse en dioses.

Niall se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró ruidosamente. Harry entendía el sentimiento, aquella  _novedad_ sobre el mundo en que vivían, que era interesante y maravillosa pero también, algo escalofriante.

Miró a Louis y el modo en que sus gestos se suavizaban ante el silencio. Harry no sabía qué estaba pensando —nunca lo hacía—, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Cuando se sentó a su lado, le acarició la espalda otra vez.

—De hecho, me agrada el nombre —dijo, sin dirigirse a los demás, pero hablando lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oigan.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Oliver desde el otro lado de la mesa—, es jodidamente perfecto.

—Es decir —dijo Jessie, sumándose a la conversación—, quitando esa parte de convertirse en Dios y demás —rió—, suena cool.

—Sí, y ni siquiera nos hablaste tanto sobre Atalanta... —dijo Lily—. Como, lo del jabalí. ¡Quiero escuchar sobre eso!

—Es una historia cool —respondió Louis, sonriendo otra vez, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Que tendrá que esperar a otro día —dijo—, hay que ordenar aquí y nosotros deberíamos prepararnos para esta noche.

 

 

Harry pensó en aquella mesa durante el resto de la tarde. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en el nombre "Atalanta", y mientras miraba por la ventana el resto del campus pensaba en la historia de la Universidad.

Sobre todo, pensaba en Louis, en el modo en que se había iluminado al hablar de esas cosas y en el modo en que todos sus betas habían sido cautivados por su entusiasmo. Pensaba en la suavidad de sus gestos cuando incluía a Lily en el cuidado del jardín, y en la sonrisa contenedora al explicar a Jessie como su idea —el mito de Selene— iba con la suya, y más que en todo eso pensaba en lo bonito que se veía cuando sonreía tan orgulloso de su idea y de la atención que había obtenido.

Aún antes de que todo comience, Niall había dicho que Louis se llevaba muy bien con toda persona que no fuera un Alfa, y Harry creía que tenía que ver con que era guapo, gracioso, carismático. Que su rebeldía lo volvía impertinente pero por eso mismo, también, divertido. Ese día, sin embargo, lo entendió mejor: lo que Louis tenía y sólo él, era un brillo especial al sonreír, una conversación fácil, un andar por la vida generoso y dulce. Los Alfa lo detestaban porque Louis los detestaba a ellos y escondía todas sus partes más bonitas para él y los demás, pero si acaso lo conocieran hasta Standford caería rendido a sus pies.

Parte de Harry prefería que siguiera así. Como un pequeño secreto para compartir en manada, como un compañero de cuarto con el que hablar sobre el día, en quien contar para ayuda. Prefería seguir siendo el único Alfa al que Louis se mostrara, y por ello hasta lo dejaría ser impertinente y hablar sobre él en la mesa y discutir con Furriel. Dejaría que se apropiara del jardín y de la atención de sus betas, todo a cambio de aquel orgullo de saberse especial. De saber que, pese a que Standford le había pateado el trasero, pese a que Van Berger estaba convencida de que no duraría en esa fraternidad más que un año, de que Ellie se había ido de la manada porque había algo que él, como Alfa, no podía darle; pese a ello, Louis lo había elegido para mostrarse como era. No había elegido a Lila, de quien era amigo; ni a Liam, quien era el Alfa de su compañero de fiestas y conversaciones nerd. Había elegido a Harry.

Quizá había sido por conveniencia, al principio. Quizá no tenía mucha alternativa, si quería continuar en la Universidad. Pero eso había quedado atrás. Debían seguir fingiendo estar juntos —hasta la Primavera—, pero todo lo demás era extra: convencer a los delegados, proponer un nombre para la Universidad, y hasta rodearlo por los brazos para quedarse con él en el balcón. 

Harry no debería pensar en ello, porque el tiempo pasaría aunque él se detuviera en momentos sin sentido y el nuevo otoño sería mucho más corto de lo que lo imaginaba. La primavera llegaría volando, y Harry por primera vez no quería ver las flores.

 

 

Louis vestía su excelente traje nuevo y unos zapatos de cuero que había conseguido prestados. Eran refinados, en punta; y debajo de la bota del pantalón, se asomaban un par de medias blancas que Harry creía eran suyas, porque las pocas de Louis eran coloridas. 

Harry se sentía pequeño en el traje que le había regalado su padre, pero cuando estaban llegando a la Primera Fraternidad, se sintió gigante, de golpe. Quizá, fue la mano de Louis, buscando la suya; quizá fue que la ansiedad de participar de su primer gran evento formal como Alfa le alimentaba el ego.

Quizá era la luna, que se había comportado amable con él desde el día anterior. Los pensamientos oscuros se habían ido, pero la sensación incómoda seguía allí. Lo había atribuido a la mudanza, al principio. Pensó: es normal sentirse raro cuando todo es nuevo. Quizá por eso había buscado perfumes en Louis todo el día, sin suerte, pensando que le recordaría al dormitorio anterior, que lo ayudaría a sentirse en casa.

Ahora que sentía el pálido resplandor sobre la piel y las hormonas reaccionaban ante el inminente peligro —de la desaprobación, que era mucho más grave que la golpiza que Standford le había dado—, se daba cuenta de que en verdad no estaba actuando como siempre. No había hablado en la mesa salvo para dar instrucciones y cuando lo hizo había logrado intimidar a la joven Lily Summers (cosa que Louis se había apresurado a salvar).

Tomó la mano de su omega, mientras rodeaban la fuente camino al portal. Una bonita jovencita rubia de vestido blanco los recibió y les indicó el camino.

 

La Primera Fraternidad era mucho más grande que la tercera, donde ellos vivían. Resaltaba entre las diferencias el lustroso piso blanco y las paredes de igual color atestadas de lujosos cuadros. El pasillo por el que iban continuaba, pero Teasdale los esperaba en una puerta.

—Bienvenidos —dijo, sonriente. Harry hizo una reverencia y dejó a Louis pasar primero—. ¿Cómo los recibió la Fraternidad? ¿Se sienten a gusto?

—¿Esta o aquella? —dijo Louis.

Recorría la habitación con la mirada, curioso, pero se distrajo absolutamente a ver a Lux durmiendo en un sofá con su vestido rosa y un listón de igual color en su cabello.

Teasdale continuó hablando para Harry, porque Louis estaba en cuclillas junto al sofá, acariciando con dulzura las manitas de la bebé.

—Aquella. Esta ya está bautizada, y la llamamos simplemente Leviatán.

—Hemos estado pensando en un nombre para la nuestra —dijo Harry—, la idea de Louis nos tiene a todos convencidos.

Louis sonrió, pero Harry no supo si fue porque lo mencionó o por lo adorable que se veía la niña. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, y lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras se incluía en la conversación.

—Les conté el mito de Atalanta.

—Oh, ¡Oh! Que bonito nombre —dijo Teasdale y se llevó la mano al pecho, como si Louis acabara de confesarle que iría a ser padre, o algo así—, y va tan bien con ustedes... Lo subestimada que estaba su manada.

Louis arqueó las cejas y miró a Harry orgulloso. "¿Lo ves? Te lo dije". Harry sonreía.

Un teléfono sonó casi murmurado. Teasdale se apresuró a levantar el tubo que colgaba de la pared.

—Claro, los espero —dijo y al colgar, caminó hacia la puerta. Miró a Harry y Louis—: Payne y su omega vienen, ¿podrían esperar y les indico el camino a todos?

 

El Salón Mayor tenía los mismos pisos y paredes blancos del pasillo. Era, claramente, mucho más espacioso y formal, con columnas de piedra creciendo hasta el techo. Este era de cristal y Harry creía que debía verse jodidamente hermoso de día. Louis levantó la cabeza con maravilla y mirándolo de reojo Harry no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

—Mira el cielo, ¡qué bonito! —dijo.

Harry asintió apretando los labios.

—Mira abajo, ahora, no quiero que te caigas —bromeó y Louis rió tan dulce y brillante como las estrellas.

Bajaron las escaleras alfombradas apreciando la escena. En el piso unas diez o doce mesas —la mayoría todavía incompletas— eran iluminadas por pequeños candelabros. La mesa más grande, contra la pared debajo de la puerta por la que habían entrado, estaba alumbrada por una araña de cristal que descendía por una cadena de oro, varios metros desde el techo.

Harry apretó los labios, porque no quería delatar lo maravillado que se encontraba por el lugar. Joder, iba a entrenar duro todo el año para conquistar esa Fraternidad el año siguiente. Sabía que sus betas podían hacerlo mejor y que Louis...

Claro, Louis.

—¿Dónde nos sentaremos nosotros? —dijo su omega, aferrándose a su brazo—, ojalá no sea con los demás Alfa.

—¿Qué tienes con nosotros? —protestó Liam que bajaba detrás de ellos, acompañado por Sophia.

—Sabes que no es contigo Liam, sólo no quiero cenar con Standford o Furriel.

—O Dalia —comentó Harry. Louis sonrió en agradecimiento por acompañarlo en su miseria—. La tipa va a matarme cuando me vea —bromeó.

Harry primero sintió el perfume familiar, y después el suspiro burlón.

—Esa no es una actitud muy Alfa de tu parte.

Su hermana estaba parada del otro lado de la escalera, con el cabello recogido y dos larguísimos aretes con diamantes. Harry sintió el corazón darle un vuelco de alegría y no tardó más que un instante en caminar hasta ella y envolverla en un abrazo.

—Mírate, con el traje de papá —rió ella sobre su hombro, abrazándolo también.

Harry la apretó más fuerte todavía, antes de, todavía sonriendo, alejarse lo suficiente para mirarla mejor. Su cabello había quedado desordenado del apretón, pero su maquillaje —sutil, sobrio— seguía impecable. Miró más abajo, el amplio escote del vestido y frunció el ceño.

—Al menos yo estoy vistiendo, algo... —protestó—, ¿qué es esto?

Se alejó unos pasos más para verla mejor. El vestido era largo y dorado, dándole un poco de color a su pálida y rosada piel. No llevaba collares ni brazaletes, lo cual sólo atraía más atención al larguísimo escote y las transparencias del vestido.

—Joder, Gem, puedo ver los contornos de tus piernas —protestó y se apresuró a quitarse el saco para cubrir...  _algo._

Gemma reía tan ruidosamente que era contagioso, y Harry fue reemplazando la indignación por una sonrisa. Cuando le ofreció el saco, ella se negó suavemente.

—No, Harry. Es el punto. Papá insistió en que me viera... No lo sé —Se llevó las manos a la cintura al mirar abajo—: refinada y atractiva o lo que sea.

—Oh, no... —Harry frunció el ceño—. Oh, no me digas que te envió buscando Alfa.

Ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo elegí esto —dijo, pero en vez de continuar la conversación se acercó a Harry otra vez y volvió a abrazarlo—. Te extrañé, hermanito.

Él la rodeó por los hombros y mimó su cabello con la mejilla, marcándola suavemente. Iba a decirle que la extrañaba también, pero ella se apresuró a hablar.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu omega?

Y entonces lo recordó. Había estado tan sorprendido por el encuentro que no había pensado en lo que eso significaba: que Louis conocería a Gemma. Que si ella sabía del asunto, probablemente su madre y su padre lo hacían también.

—Joder, sí —dijo asintiendo suavemente y se soltó de ella para girarse hacia Louis, extendiéndole la mano—. Lou, ella es Gem, Gemma, mi hermana —Carraspeó, y se giró a ella—: Gem, él es Louis. Tomlinson. Mi omega.

 

Resultó ser que Gemma había aceptado la propuesta de viajar al Baile de Otoño de la Universidad sólo para conocer al omega de su hermano. Todavía estaba en la Universidad —en Inglaterra— y parte del acuerdo con su padre es que no comenzaría a buscar Alfa hasta que estuviera recibida, pero se había enterado del asunto de Harry y Louis y moría por conocerlo. Moría por una explicación de por qué no se los había contado, también.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Estaban paseando por uno de los balcones, los tres, conversando entre murmullos. Gemma caminaba a su derecha, mirando las estrellas, y Louis se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo incapaz de quitarle a ella y a él la mirada de encima. Lucía nervioso, Harry no podía olerlo pero comprendía sus gestos.

—¿Cómo lo tomó papá? —dijo, cambiando de tema. No tanto, realmente.

—Sorprendentemente bien —admitió—, quiere que vayan en Navidad. Lo siento, Louis, no tienes opción —rió.

Louis se sonrosó y bajó las manos del brazo de Harry hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

—Me encantará hacerlo —dijo, tan carismático como podía serlo cuando intentaba—. Moría por conocerte a ti y a tu mamá. Harry habla todo el tiempo de ustedes.

Ella sonrió.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, pero mi hermano es un idiota.

Harry rodó los ojos.

Teasdale se asomó al balcón un segundo después. Lux estaba en sus brazos, llorando.

—Lo siento, Harry, ¿Puedo robarte a Louis un momento? No puedo calmarla y tengo que...

Louis miró a Harry y él se apresuró a asentir dándole autorización. No tenía realmente opción, porque Louis iría a por Lux de todas formas. Al menos había tenido la cortesía de mantener las formas frente a Gemma.

Harry lo miró trotar hacia la puerta y tomar a Lux en brazos y recién cuando cerró detrás de sí, suspiró y abrazó a su hermana por los hombros.

—Yo... —dijo Gemma—. Nunca creí que tú tendrías un omega tan joven.

—Me enamoré —mintió, pero al buscar la mirada de ella, supo que era inútil.

Ella sabía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Conocía sus olores de memoria, lo leía como a un libro abierto.

—Hay riesgos, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró.

Él asintió. Quiso decir que sería sólo hasta el festival, pero en cambio recordó lo que Gemma hacía allí.

—¿Lo sabes tú? —dijo, masajeando su cuello—. No quiero perderte, Gem... ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?

—Sabes cómo es papá —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, pero pese a la actitud relajada se dejó mimar un buen rato más—. Era o ser Alfa u omega, ser beta no va con el apellido.

—Ni con los negocios —protestó Harry.

Gemma no dijo nada y él agradeció no tener que dar cuentas de tal falta de respeto hacia su padre.

—No deberías haber venido —suspiró—. Ahora va a querer que vayas a cada Baile. Si esperabas a terminar la carrera, me dabas tiempo para...

Gemma le pellizcó el estomago. Probablemente estaba cansada de oír una y otra vez las promesas de Harry: que haría crecer la manada lo suficiente para que su padre supiera que se convertiría en el heredero único de los negocios y betas. Que una vez que lo hiciera, podría reclamar a su hermana como Beta de raza, podría usar su poder de negociación para mantenerla libre.

—¿Cómo está Oliver? —susurró Gemma.

Su voz había sonado tan bajita que Harry apenas pudo oírla camuflada entre la música que entraba del Salón.

—Bien, supongo. Todavía enojado por que no fue delegado —bromeó, y al verla notó que tenía los ojos humedecidos. Suspiró—. No deberías haber venido hoy —insistió.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Quería verte. Conocer a Louis. Recordarte que no seas suicida —bromeó palmeando sus hombros—. Aunque, es agradable. Se ve guapo.

Él asintió. Era cierto.

—Además —continuó Gemma—, el heredero de los Standford se gradúa este año y papá quería que lo conquistara con mis encantos.

Dijo lo último moviendo las caderas y riendo por el modo en que los detalles del vestido bailaban con ella.

—Por favor, no Standford —protestó Harry—, el tipo es un imbécil.

Ella rió de nuevo.

—Todos son imbéciles para ti.

 

 

No pudo volver a hablar con ella cuando la cena empezó. Harry y Louis estaban en la mesa mayor, junto a Dalaras, su esposa, y todos los Alfa de la Universidad, además de sus omegas o betas que habían llevado como acompañantes.

—El vestido de Gemma se ve... —comentó Dalia desde unos asientos más allí en la mesa—, interesante. Ella luce  _bonita_.

Harry tragó su bocado e intentó ignorar lo pesado que le sabía en la garganta, el silencio absoluto de Standford y la sonrisa soberbia de Furriel. Van Berger se regocijaba por el golpe bajo que acababa de darle: era un honor tener a un Alfa como omega, pero entregarse a uno así, no era realmente un símbolo de status.

Louis sonrió, angelical, y cortés.

—Sí, es una lástima que Gemma tenga que volar y no pueda pasar la noche en la fraternidad de  _su_  hermano —dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella apretó los párpados un milímetro apenas, pero Louis no se dejó intimidar. Se giró a Harry, acarició su brazo sobre la mesa—. ¿No es su vestido del mismo color que el cuadro sobre  _nuestra_ cama, ahora que lo pienso?

Harry se mordió los labios para no sonreír.

—La próxima vez que se venga le diremos que se quede en una de  _nuestras_  habitaciones.

(—Va a asesinarte —susurró Lila, divertida.)

Louis se rió tan sinceramente y con tanta ternura que por un segundo, Harry olvidó lo que el silencio de Standford significaba. Que sabía que Gemma estaba allí esa noche por él, así como tantas betas de otras manadas que habían logrado conseguir una invitación a aquel Baile.

—Si sabía que venía —razonó Louis—, le hubiese encargado flores inglesas para  _nuestro_ jardín.

—Unas bonitas clemáticas lilas e inglesas bajo las ventanas de  _nuestra_ cocina —dijo Harry.

—Clemátides, clemátides —le corrigió, divertido.

Ya no pudieron continuar haciendo maldades, porque Julia Dugès intervino procurando conversar con Van Berger. Tenía algún poder sobre ella: quizá era su solemne formalidad que le avisaba cuando estaba a punto de perder la cordura. Quizá sencillamente eran buenas amigas, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si Van Berger era capaz de eso.

Standford no habló con ellos el resto de la cena. Conversaba con Dalaras y daba instrucciones a sus betas sobre la organización del Baile, pero por lo demás parecía pensativo. Hubo un momento, cuando Harry miró en su dirección, en el que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Harry no sabía lo que significaba del todo, pero lo supo después, cuando se puso de pie listo para los primeros bailes y él se aproximó a hablarle.

Harry le pidió a Louis que los deje a solas, y Standford le hizo una cordial reverencia al verlo partir.

—Tu hermana es realmente bellísima, y me encantaría inaugurar el Baile con ella, si te parece bien—confesó cuando estuvieron solos.

Harry tragó saliva. No le parecía bien, pero no tenía realmente la opción de decirlo. Era por lo que Gemma estaba allí y ella diría que sí si él le preguntaba.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —dijo, en cambio.

Standford ladeó la cabeza levemente, con una media sonrisa. ¿Estaba intentando leer a Harry? ¿burlándose de él? Carraspeó.

—Ayer, en el Festival —explicó, después de un momento de silencio—, me impresionaste. Es decir, no conmigo, porque no fue difícil derrotarte —dijo y parecía que intentaba bromear, pero todo en él sonaba hostil—, pero te defendiste con todos los demás. Es tu primer año y obtuviste una fraternidad, y eso dice maravillas de tu futuro y de tu sangre.

Standford hablaba exudando amabilidad, pero todo lo que decía era a oídos de Harry una ofensa. ¿Él había demostrado ser fuente entonces pensaba que su hermana podía darle fuertes hijos? Era ridículo. Mantuvo la compostura, esperando una conclusión.

—Los negocios de tu familia son excelentes en Inglaterra y también lo son los nuestros en América y el resto del mundo —dijo Standford (Harry tuvo que esmerarse para no rodar los ojos)—, no estoy diciendo que quiera marcar a tu hermana este año, porque estas cosas llevan tiempo—Sonrió condescendiente—. Bueno, para la mayoría de las personas. Pero me gustaría conocerla mejor.

A Harry en la lengua le temblaban decenas de palabras que quería decirle: "No puedes bailar con ella", "eres un idiota", "se merece alguien que sepa apreciar lo jodidamente genial que es", "tú te la llevarás y ya no la veré nunca más", "mis sobrinos no serán pedantes sabelotodo como tú".

Tragó saliva.

—Sí, claro —asintió derrotado—, si ella está de acuerdo.

Standford hizo una nueva reverencia y envió a uno de sus betas a buscarla y Harry sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Se acercó a hablar con los organizadores y cuando Harry estuvo solo, Louis se acercó a él.

—Es sólo esta noche —murmuró, intentando consolarlo—, es sólo un baile.

Le acarició las mejillas con la misma delicadeza con la que el día anterior había bordeado sus heridas. Su tacto era dulce, y Harry lo siguió, hundiendo el rostro en su palma, sin importarle la presión sobre los moretones ni lo tonto que se veía, dejándose consolar por su omega. 

Entonces lo olió, en sus palmas y en sus muñecas, el perfume intacto de la luna. Sintió que ya nada dolía, ni los moretones maquillados ni saber que estaba perdiendo a su hermana. El recuerdo de la luna era blanco y suave. Harry podía  _olerla_ en él. El perfume era tenue pero presente, como si estuviera encerrado bien hondo bajo su piel, pero cuando Harry hundió la nariz en sus manos lo sintió claro, indiscutible. 

Apretó con insistencia los párpados: "Retenlo, Harry; guárdalo para ti" se repitió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Louis.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada azul como el cielo. Asintió, sonriente.

Gemma llegó a donde estaban y le arqueó las cejas al verlo en aquella situación. Él sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, porque no le gustaba que su hermana estuviera a punto de bailar con un tipo al que apenas conocía. 

Pero también, tenía a Louis a su lado.

A Louis que le había ayudado a ganar una fraternidad, que se preocupaba por una manada que probablemente sentía tan familiar como él, que le había permitido dejarse cautivar por cada uno de sus secretos, que había defendido a su hermana, que iría a conocer a sus padres... Tenía a aquel rebelde omega entregándose a él, haciéndolo sentir especial y fuerte. Y tenía, por eso, la certeza de que todo saldría bien, a la larga.

Standford bailaría con su hermana esa noche, pero el año siguiente los Styles II tendrían la primer fraternidad y Harry se encargaría de convencer a su padre, cuando lo invitara a ese Baile, de que le de más tiempo a su hermana para tomar su decisión. Sólo necesitaba eso, tiempo. Sabía que podía hacerlo.

Standford caminó primero a la pista, llevando a Gemma de su brazo elevado. Harry los vio bailar un momento, abrazado a Louis: un vals circular que se abría y cerraba como una flor sobre el escenario. Gemma se veía bonita, y quizás eran las luces encendidas reflejando en los detalles del vestido, pero Harry ya no podía ver las transparencias ni el escote, apenas su sonrisa cordial y el suave vaivén de sus zapatos sobre el suelo.

Lila entró segunda, junto a Julia, y luego fue el turno de ellos. Louis tenía las manos húmedas y una sonrisa nerviosa, pero bailó de maravillas siguiendo sus pasos. Habían ensayado en el dormitorio ese día y los anteriores cuando todavía no estaban en la fraternidad. Harry cerró los ojos y quizá fue el bailar, o el perfume poco a poco más intenso, el recuerdo de las risas cuando practicaban con la radio el un, dos, trés, un, dos, tres,  _un, dos_...

Cuando todos los Alfa estuvieron en la pista, los aplausos comenzaron, y las luces bajaron de intensidad. Harry miró a louis, frente suyo, a su sonrisa amable, a sus ojos como zafiros, y sintió que todas estaban encendidas sobre él. Sobre ellos. Que la luna había bajado a espiarlos, por una noche, seguramente cautivada como él por Louis y sus numerosos recovecos.

Agachó la cabeza suavemente y lo besó, con delicadeza, en los labios. Nada exagerado, porque estaban rodeados de gente y porque si acaso lo besara como quería hacerlo, como lo sentía en los labios y en las manos y en el pecho, terminaría llevándoselo por la noche, murmurándole al oído cada momento en el que había querido beberlo entero, cada noche embriagado en su perfume, cada vez que su irrespetuoso sarcasmo le había robado una sonrisa.

Lo besó otra vez, antes de abrir los ojos. Louis tenía los suyos cerrados, y sus pestañas temblaban cuando soltó un suspiro.

—En un rato, cuando me despida de Gemma —murmuró Harry sobre su oído, retomando el  _un, dos, tres_ , del baile—, vayamos a casa.


	11. VII | Hormonas

_Babe, there's something tragic about you,_

_something so magic about you,_

_don't you agree?_

From Eden (Hozier)  

 

 

Gemma se fue a Londres pasada la medianoche. Standford se había ofrecido a acompañarla y Harry estaba dispuesto a postergar el encuentro con Louis con tal de impedirlo, pero su padre se había ocupado de organizar vehículos que la buscaran para ir al aeropuerto.

Se quedaron en el baile apenas unos minutos después de eso. Harry rodeaba a Louis por la cintura, mientras hablaban con Liam y Sophia y metía tan disimuladamente como podía la mano debajo de su camisa. Louis olía bonito y tenue, y estaba callado. Harry no podía dejar de enternecerse por cómo alguien con una personalidad tan  _louis_ podía de golpe volverse así de dulce y suave. Luego de una charla breve, que se sintió como tortura, Harry dijo que deberían irse. Estaban cansados después de la mudanza, o esa fue su excusa.

Salir del Salón se sintió maravilloso. La noche era fresca afuera: ventosa. Se despidió de Standford en la puerta con un cordial apretón de manos y se reencontró con Louis un segundo después en la fuente frente a Leviatán.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir con hambre? —sonrió, porque su omega estaba otra vez comiendo caramelos.

Louis se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, entonces Harry buscó su mano y la tomó y volvió a besarlo. No sintió el gusto mentolado del dulce —Louis debía haberlo tragado por el nerviosismo—, pero todo lo demás seguía allí: la luna, la nieve, la humedad de su lengua. El cielo entero cabía en su boca; era honestamente imposible.

—Joder —balbuceó y mordió suavemente su labio—. Vayamos adentro.

Louis asintió, sonrosado. Cuando Harry tomó su mano, notó por primera vez lo pequeña que era y lo justo que cabía en la suya. Lo acercó a su cuerpo y notó que su brazo iba sobre su hombro sin ningún esfuerzo. Notó que llevarlo adentro, al cuarto en el que siempre dormían juntos, se sentía  _cómodo_.

 _Louis_ se sentía cómodo en él, como si hubiese sido siempre parte de su vida. Incluso cuando lo volvía loco, como ahora, que lo tenía buscando el perfume en su cabello mientras él intentaba abrir la puerta; incluso entonces se sentía que pertenecía allí, a su lado. Quizá Harry lo supo desde el primer encuentro. Quizá por eso había diseñado ese plan para llevarlo a su manada. Porque sabía que allí era donde Louis pertenecía, allí era donde pertenecían juntos. La cosa es que, ahora, Harry no quería a Louis como un beta más. Lo quería  _suyo,_ como lo sentía. Quería que fuera su omega.

No había nadie en la planta baja. Recién escucharon algunas voces al subir las escaleras, en el primer piso. Era obvio que la mudanza y el Festival había dejado a todos agotados. Harry estaría cansado también si no fuera porque el perfume de Louis se escabullía un poco más a cada segundo y él quería disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera.

Entró tras de Louis y cerró la puerta golpeándola con el talón. Se quitó el saco y lo tiró sobre la cómoda antes de acercarse a Louis y tomarlo por la cintura. Besó su cuello, mientras metía las manos bajo su camisa, buscando un rastro de su piel. 

Louis no hablaba, apenas respiraba agitado cuando él lo tocaba, así que Harry lo tocó todo lo que pudo, en la cintura y en el trasero y entre las piernas con el muslo también. Besó su cuello, su oreja, sus mejillas. Buscó su boca que sabía a luna —aunque nada olía a ella ya— y se dejó romper suavemente por lo perdido que se sentía. Le desesperaba nunca saber lo que Louis pensaba, no poder oler en él sus emociones, no poder adivinarlo. Pero era una desesperación bonita, que se sentía mágica. Harry se perdería en Louis tantas veces como le permitiera la vida. Cada noche, de ahora en más; cada Baile, cada Festival, cada Cena. Cada tarde en el bosque y cada salida al pueblo y cada almuerzo con su manada. Quería pintarse del misterio que era Louis Tomlinson y beber cada gota hasta encontrar una respuesta.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo, porque quizá no encontraría respuestas allí, pero le bastaría con oír un gemido por esa noche. Sería para él un pedazo de cielo.

Quizá era arrogante, quizá se había embriagado de lunas y perfume, y sus hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada. Pero en ese momento, apestando a sexo y deseo, sabía que quería para Louis el mundo entero y sabía que él podía olerlo en el aire. Podía oler como Harry daría todo por él esa noche, cada centímetro de piel, cada humedad de su lengua; todo a cambio de una pizca de intimidad, de un gemido sincero, del olor de la corrida de Louis en las sábanas. 

Lo apretó fuertemente por la cintura y Louis se mordió el labio.

—Okay —dijo Louis. Harry podría morirse allí—. ¿Puedes usar un condón? No quiero oler a...

Harry sonrió. Sí, Louis sabía cuánto lo quería. Pero pese a lo eterna que se había sentido la espera, no era eso lo que buscaba esa noche.

—Eso es algo rápido, ¿no crees? —dijo, burlón—. Todavía no te he visto desnudo.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo con timidez.

Harry frunció el ceño. 

Louis era un misterio, sí, pero lo poco que conocía de él no era así.

—¿Estás bien? Podemos parar—dijo, preocupado.

Louis rió y Harry por primera vez no creyó que eso fuera algo lindo. Era triste, más bien. Roto, quizá.

—Como si te importara —balbuceó Louis entre dientes.

Harry agachó la mirada, confundido. Sus manos seguían todavía en su cintura, y de golpe ya no se sentían cómodas allí.

—Louis, si tú no quieres —murmuró, algo desorientado—, sólo tienes que decirlo.

—¿Y eso qué cambiaría? —dijo.

Su voz se oía temblorosa y cuando Harry buscó su mirada la notó húmeda, al borde del llanto.

— _Todo_. No haría nada que tú no quisieras —dijo Harry. Louis soltó una burlona y amargada risa y Harry se sintió morir—. No soy un monstruo.

—No, eres un Alfa —retrucó Louis y finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

Húmedos, azules, encendidos fuego. Louis apretó los labios bien fuerte antes de dar un paso atrás, alejándose de sus manos que aún tristes y desorientadas insistían buscando su tacto. Harry todavía tenía el perfume de la luna en el recuerdo y las hormonas vueltas locas deseando más. Pero su mirada era filosa y él ni siquiera podía moverse.

Sintió tristeza un segundo, pero ésta luego se transformó en enojo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —respondió indignado—, ¿por qué pensarías que soy así después de todo lo que hice por ti?

Louis tenía una media sonrisa pero también los ojos húmedos y las mejillas rojas.

—¿Conservarme en la Universidad para que pudieras obligarme a esto?

—¡No te estoy obligando! —gruñó y,  _joder_ , no debería haberlo hecho.

Louis apenas arqueó las cejas y lo miró con disgusto. Era tan doloroso como una herida, pero era mejor que verlo pequeñito e intimidado.

—¿Por qué me besaste cuando no podía decirte que no, entonces? —Louis escupió las palabras como si fueran fuego y él un dragón. Dolieron a Harry más que todo lo demás: que Louis lo viera así, pero también que aquello que había sido para él mágico dejara para Louis un gusto amargo—. En frente de todos, de los demás Alfa, de tu hermana.

—Pensé que lo querías —murmuró—. Estoy desesperado por ti, pensé que...

Louis dibujó con los labios una exagerada sonrisa y justo cuando comenzó a hablar, Harry vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

—No me preguntaste —dijo, su voz tan bajita que no parecía suya—. Nunca preguntaste. Es tan jodidamente humillante.

Harry asintió en silencio, incapaz de responder. Quiso decir que no era su intención lastimarlo. Que lo  _deseaba_ , que no podía evitarlo, pero que no lo hubiese besado si pensara que Louis no lo deseaba también. Que se había equivocado al interpretar sus acciones, que pensó que los delegados significaban algo, que lo del jardín, lo de su hermana también. Sobre todo, quiso decir que lo sentía. 

En lugar de eso, hizo una torpe reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Las conversaciones se oían lejanas cuando pasó por el primer piso. Eso, o Harry tenía los oídos entumecidos de vergüenza. Sentía en el estómago un nauseabundo revoltijo y en el pecho su corazón gimoteaba adolorido. Quería consuelo, pero no tenía a nadie con quien ir cuando se trataba de Louis. No es que pudiera hablar en ese momento de todas formas: por una parte, el nudo en la garganta indicaba que comenzaría a llorar apenas despegara los labios; por otra,  _apestaba_ a deseo.

Cruzó el desierto salón hasta la cocina. Necesitaba beber algo. En la nevera quedaban cervezas sin abrir, que indicaban que sus predicciones eran correctas y la mudanza había derrotado a sus betas. Sacó una y la destapó contra los bordes del mesón, dejando la tapa en el lavabo. Terminó escupiendo el primer sorbo allí también.

No podía tragar. No podía hablar. Apenas respiraba. En su garganta se escondía el gimoteo lastimoso de un cachorro herido... Harry no había soltado uno de esos desde que tenía once años y no volvería a hacerlo ahora.

—Oii, jefe. ¿Cómo estuvo el baile?

Niall entró a la cocina tambaleándose y alegre. Harry lo miró de refilón y notó cómo apenas bastó un segundo para que la atmósfera de la cocina le diera su respuesta.

—Harry... ¿Estás bien? —dijo bajando la voz y acercándose a él.

Harry se encogió de hombros; su voz seguía tan escondida como antes.

—Ven aquí —dijo el rubio y lo abrazó por los hombros bien fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Harry hundió la cabeza en su cuello, aunque tuviera que agacharse levemente para eso. Apretó los ojos bien fuerte; no iba a llorar, no podía. Niall palmeó su espalda mientras murmuraba afectuosos alientos y por un segundo, apenas eso, Harry se sintió seguro. Se sintió como cuando le contaba sus tontos problemas después de clases y Niall le desordenaba el cabello y le proponía distraerse con video-juegos y música. Se sintió como si hubiese regresado a un mundo antes de Louis, que era más gris, menos interesante, pero también más  _seguro_. Un mundo en el que Harry no estaba lastimado, ni lastimaba a nadie.

Entonces Niall respiró profundo junto a su oído. Harry afiló sus sentidos y notó su latido acelerado y el calor de su piel.

 _Claro_.

Harry apestaba a calentura y no había tenido mejor idea que abrazar a su mejor amigo y hundir la nariz en su cabello.

Las manos de Niall subieron suavemente hasta su cuello y se aferraron allí con desesperación. Harry apretó la nariz un poco más, para oler mejor aquella indiscutible fragancia del deseo. Era suave —Niall era un beta— y dulzona, apenas perceptible debajo del desorden de feromonas que Harry exudaba.

—¿Me quieres? —murmuró con voz grave.

Niall asintió tembloroso, agarrándolo con uñas del cabello.

—Hueles como...

Harry supo que podría tomarlo allí mismo, follarlo sobre el mesón y correrse en él y que Niall lo aceptaría gustoso. Venía con su jerarquía aquel contagioso deseo, aquella capacidad de encender a su amante de los colores que más quisiera. 

De alguna manera se sentía bien que estuviera funcionando, que el motivo de que Louis se hubiese rehusado a él no era porque estuviera fallado, que no fuera un Alfa suficientemente poderoso _._ Harry se odió por pensar eso, como si diera lo mismo que Louis lo deseara, a que el deseo de Harry bastara para los dos. Tenía sentido que Louis lo odiara así, tanto que lo protegía de sus hormonas y sus gruñidos.

—Ve a acostarte, Ni —dijo, separándose suavemente.

Las manos de Niall se soltaron de él letárgicas. Harry dio otro paso atrás y estas finalmente cayeron a su lado. Su mejor amigo estaba rojo —de deseo o de vergüenza, Harry no podía saberlo. Agachó aún más la cabeza y dio media vuelta. 

Antes de salir de la cocina, dijo:

—Lo siento.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa —Realmente no lo era.

—No se lo digas a Louis —murmuró avergonzado—, por favor. No quiero que me odie.

 

Harry despertó con las mejillas heladas, el sol brillando tras sus párpados y una voz familiar murmurando a su lado.

—Harry... Despierta, cariño —Era Ellie.

Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. El sol rompía con crudeza el firmamento y sobre las copas de los árboles los primeros rayos matutinos cruzaban el cielo directo hacia él.

—¿Dónde estoy? —murmuró, con la boca pegajosa.

—En el campo principal —respondió ella y se paró justo en frente para amablemente cubrirlo del sol.

Claro. El campo.

La noche anterior había decidido salir a tomar aire fresco, para ver si eso ayudaba a calmar su cabeza. No lo había hecho, y cuando llegaron las tres de la mañana, todavía no sabía si correspondía volver a dormir o no, y prefirió dormir allí, sentado en ese helado banco de piedra.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete —explicó Ellie—, salí a caminar como todas las mañanas y te vi aquí.

Harry asintió mientras se refregaba los ojos. Debería haber seguido durmiendo, perdido en sueños que ni siquiera recordaba. La realidad se veía triste después de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió, acariciando con ternura sus hombros.

Era la misma caricia femenina y maternal con la que lo había recibido después de su discusión con Furriel. Era dulce, pero también algo condescendiente. Le trajo recuerdos amargos.

—No lo sé —dijo.

Estaba físicamente entero. Las heridas del Festival habían cicatrizado y dormir a la intemperie había hecho maravillas con sus hormonas. Se sentía más relajado, pero la tristeza no se iba.

Levantó la mirada, finalmente. Ellie a contraluz era más guapa que de costumbre: el sol reflejaba sobre su cabello dorado, dibujándole un halo, y pintaba en su rostro las sombras más bonitas. Joder, la había extrañado tanto.

—Ellie —murmuró, y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, buscando las fuerzas para decir esas palabras—: ¿Soy un mal Alfa?

Ellie abrió los labios pero no dijo nada por un segundo. Se arrodilló frente a él, dejando que el sol le diera de lleno en la cara. Sonrió al ver su mueca de protesta.

—Bebé, eres un gran Alfa —dijo acariciándole la rodilla—, mira todo lo que has logrado.

—Sí, pero te fuiste —murmuró Harry—, como si hubieses sabido en lo que me convertiría...

—Harry... —Ellie se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y rodearlo por los hombros, ofreciéndole un abrazo al que él se entregó gustoso—. No me fui porque fueras un mal Alfa. Sólo buscabas para la manada algo que yo... Me interesa otro tipo de liderazgo, no quiere decir que el tuyo sea malo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó mimar un poco más.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella.

_Porque hice algo horrible. Porque pensé cosas horribles. Porque todos creen que soy un buen Alfa pero no tendríamos la Fraternidad sino fuera por Louis. Porque lo hice llorar._

—No puedo decirte —murmuró.

Ellie suspiró y miró sobre su hombro, a un lado y al otro. Harry no entendió por qué lo hacía hasta que hizo la pregunta.

—¿Esto es sobre Louis? —dijo y luego carraspeó—. Porque si es sobre eso, yo...  _Lo sé_ , bebé. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

Harry parpadeó lentamente, intentando adivinar si Ellie decía lo que él pensaba que decía.

—No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes —aclaró ella en un murmullo.

Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó.

Ellie se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, me pareció algo absurdo en primer lugar. Y la historia que contaron no tiene sentido para mí que pasé el año pasado contigo. Es decir, entiendo que Niall lo crea porque no estaba allí, pero yo sí.

—Claro —asintió derrotado.

—Es algo que tú harías, también —razonó divertida, y le dio un amistoso coscorrón—. Meterte en problemas para ayudar a alguien.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. Había sido una ayuda mutua y él ya no podía confiar ni en sus propias intenciones, luego de lo que hizo la noche anterior.

—No sé si soy tan bueno —confesó—, me abusé de la situación.

—¿Qué, por los delegados? —preguntó incrédula, pero no era a eso a lo que se refería.

Él negó con pesadez.

—Lo besé anoche, en frente de todos. Lo llevé al cuarto pensando que él quería lo mismo...

No pudo decir más, porque las caricias de Ellie se detuvieron de golpe.

—Tú... ¿hiciste...? —balbuceó ella.

—No, no —se apresuró a aclarar—. No, él me lo dijo y entonces... Joder, estaba tan seguro, Ellie —lloriqueó hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Ella volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez un poco más fuerte—. Pensé que le gustaba también.

—Bueno, no es para tanto... —intentó consolarlo.

—Piensa que soy un monstruo y... —suspiró ahogando los sollozos—. Quizá lo soy, anoche casi... ¡Joder...!

No podía decirle lo demás. Cómo había estado a punto de follar a su mejor amigo sólo porque  _podía._ No podía porque quería que quedara alguien en su vida que lo quisiera todavía, aunque fuera egoísta.

Ellie lo abrazaba tan bonito como lo abrazaba su mamá, y le acariciaba el cabello con manos delicadas.

—Cariño... —dijo—, eres un buen tipo, Harry...

—Soy un monstruo...

—No lo eres —insistió—, un monstruo no se hubiese detenido y no se sentiría mal ahora.

Quizás, pensó Harry, pero un buen tipo no hubiese querido follar a su mejor amigo. No se hubiese sentido humillado porque sus hormonas no surgieran efecto en el tipo que le gustaba.

—Deberías hablar con él —dijo Ellie—. Te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo. Necesitan discutir lo que pasó y decidir qué hacer.

Él asintió torpemente. No sabía si era un buen plan, pero era uno y más de lo que Harry tenía.

—Sí, lo haré...

—Y la próxima vez... Textéame, cariño. No quiero que te guardes todo esto.

Harry no dijo nada, así que ella lo tomó por las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo digo en serio —Frunció el ceño—. Lila es mi Alfa pero tú eres mi mejor amigo.

—Siempre creí que Niall lo era —admitió. Ella rió y se lamió el pulgar para limpiarle las lágrimas secas de las mejillas—. Me alegra ser el favorito.

—No se lo digas —le hizo jurar.

Harry besó la cruz que dibujó con los dedos a modo de promesa y la sonrisa de Ellie se volvió más ancha todavía.

—Vayamos a desayunar —dijo—, no puedes tener una conversación importante con el estómago vacío.

 

Media hora más tarde, en la cafetería, Harry finalmente se atrevió a confesarlo.

—No sé si podré hacerlo —murmuró, sobre su taza de café—, no sé cómo voy a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ellie lo miraba reposando el mentón en su mano.

—La cosa es, Harry, que si vas a convertirte en el Alfa que quieres ser, necesitas ser valiente.

 

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Harry volvió a la Fraternidad. El puñado de betas despiertos parecían recién salidos de sus camas: cabellos desordenados, olor a café concentrado viniendo de la cocina, y andar pesado, arrastrando los pies.

Niall agachó la mirada cuando vio a Harry entrar. Tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha. Harry se acercó a él y lo rodeó por los hombros: el champú y el jabón olían fuerte, pero debajo sobrevivían rastros de la noche anterior.

—Lo siento —dijo y le besó la frente.

Niall asintió en silencio, y Harry supo que le debía una charla también. Pero ese no era el momento.

—Louis nunca bajó a desayunar —explicó Niall en un murmullo—, estoy despierto desde las seis, entrando y saliendo de la ducha. No me atreví a subir a ver si le pasaba algo.

Harry le desordenó el cabello antes de alejarse de él.

—Iré a hablar con él —dijo y caminó hasta la escalera que subió a brincos.

Hasta el primer piso fue fácil. Al segundo se hizo eterno.

Pero entonces, cuando faltaban apenas unos cuantos escalones, y su cabeza asomaba al piso de su dormitorio... Lo sintió. Lejano, pero intenso; el perfume de la luna. Joder, aún a la distancia se sentía más claro que nunca: cada vez que Harry parpadeaba podía ver el cielo nocturno. Cruzó el pasillo a pasos rápidos y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Del otro lado se oía el ruido de la ducha. Harry tragó saliva y abrió el picaporte.

Joder.

Estaba en todos lados. En las sábanas, en las cortinas, en la alfombra. En el aire también. Era la luna que olía en Louis envolviéndolo todo sin piedad, como una nube veraniega que se siente pesada sobre la piel, húmeda, pegajosa. Harry despegó los labios y lo sintió en la lengua también. Fue simplemente demasiado.

Pensó en huir, pero en lugar de eso entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, procurando que el perfume no se filtre de más. Que se quedara suyo por otro momento.

La ducha se cerró casi inmediatamente. Harry sintió que el corazón iba a explotarle. Sabía que tenía que hablar, pero,  _joder,_ su perfume era... Era imposible concentrarse en algo que no fuera Louis y en su propio cuerpo que volvía a apoderarse de él.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza; "Sé valiente", se dijo, "sé el Alfa que quieres ser".

Louis salió del baño con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo rosado y húmedo. Cuando miró hacia donde estaba Harry, a él le temblaron las rodillas, temeroso más que a nada de aquella mirada azul y helada de la noche anterior.

Pero Louis partió los labios, antes de humedecerlos y se acercó a él. Cada paso más lento y dubitativo que el anterior; cada centímetro de cercanía, el perfume más violento sobre la piel de Harry.

Se detuvo justo frente a él, su nariz a la altura de su cuello, a apenas instantes de distancia. Buscó su pecho con las manos y para hacerlo soltó la toalla. Harry oyó el roce de la tela bajar por sus piernas y tuvo que contenerse arduamente para no moverse. ¿Sería siempre con Louis así de ahora en más? ¿Podría alguna vez resistirse a él? ¿Cómo iba a ser el Alfa que quería ser si no podía siquiera verlo sin imaginar ese perfume? ¿Cuándo todo a lo que atinaba era a saltarle encima, a lamerlo entero?

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —murmuró Louis, y su voz...  _Oh,_ su voz. Tan delicadamente rota, meliflua, enloquecedora—, ¿que te desee así, desesperado, tanto que duele?

Louis besó su cuello y lo mordió después.

—¿Querías que no pueda dormir, oliéndote en cada rincón de la habitación? —insistió y lo besó otra vez, en la línea de la mandíbula—. Que no me alcancen las duchas frías para... —Besó su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios y sus labios también—. Que me entregue a ti... Que nada me importe...

Louis rodeó su cuello con las manos y partió sus labios con la lengua. Lo beso húmedo, con gusto a luna y a nieve y a todo lo que Harry siempre había querido. Le ofreció un beso en el que Harry podría morir, porque podría pasar la eternidad ahogándose en su aliento.

—Fóllame, ¿eso es lo que quieres? —susurró sobre sus labios.

—Quiero que lo quieras —murmuró Harry, hipnotizado por el gusto de su boca.

Louis clavó las uñas en su cuello y lo acercó un poco más.

—Lo quiero... Huéleme... ¿No lo sabes? Lo quiero...

Harry hundió la nariz en su cuello y lo sintió. Al respirarlo se le abrió el pecho y el otoño, el invierno y todas las estaciones entraron juntas. Louis tenía la piel helada —lastimada hasta enrojecerse por el agua fría de la ducha—, pero había algo tibio debajo.

Harry lo abrazó por la cintura y respiró su piel, la luna, las estrellas. Respiró su deseo también.

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró, porque no entendía realmente. Ni el porqué del cambio de la noche anterior a esa mañana, ni por qué el pulso de Louis delataba más angustia que ansiedad—. ¿Qué pasa, bebé?

— _Nada_... tómame —insistió y lo besó otra vez.

Harry tuvo que esforzarse mucho para encontrar las fuerzas para alejarse, tomándolo por los hombros. Louis respiraba entrecortado, mirándolo con tanto hambre que sería escalofriante sino fuera porque Harry lo quería igual.

—No te  _tomaré_ si no me lo dices.

Louis se mordió el labio.

—Yo sólo... Tengo este desorden... Con mis hormonas —explicó evasivo—, me medico para evitarlo.

Estaba temblando. Harry quería abrazarlo pero temía lo que haría si estaba demasiado cerca otra vez. Tragó saliva.

—¿Como una enfermedad?

Louis habló refregando su mejilla suavemente contra la mano en su hombro. Habló temblando, con la voz frágil.

—Me hace sentir las cosas más intensamente... No puedo tomar decisiones racionales —murmuró, y apretó su brazo con las manos, rasguñándolo eléctricamente—. Tengo que doblar las dosis las noches de luna llena... Triplicarlas cada vez que duermo contigo... Es tu olor... ¡Joder, Harry! —Tembló—, hueles tan rico...

Harry sintió el cambio en su cuerpo. Sintió las hormonas encenderse y su carne endurecerse y cuando soltó los hombros de Louis, este cayó sobre él como una avalancha. Cayeron juntos sobre la puerta, y Louis olió su cuello y besó su oreja, mientras Harry acariciaba su espalda.

—Entonces es eso lo que huelo a veces... Cuando te medicas, ¿cubre el olor? —preguntó Harry, finalmente entendiendo algunas cosas.

Louis asintió, y soltó un suspiro entrecortado sobre su piel. Hervía.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó otra vez...

_¿Por qué no me dejas olerte todo el tiempo?_

—Me hace violento... Impulsivo —susurró Louis frustrado—, ¿por qué hablamos, bebé? Fóllame.

Harry tragó saliva. No podía. Es decir,  _sí, podía_ ; su cuerpo estaba listo, lo estaba desde la noche anterior. Pero...

—¿No estás medicado ahora? —preguntó.

Louis lo miró a los ojos y meneó suavemente la cabeza. Después trepó a su boca otra vez y lo besó.

Harry no sabía qué había creído la noche anterior cuando pensó que aquel beso era mágico. Si ese lo era, este era celestial. Louis lamía y mordía y besaba llenándole la boca de estrellas, clavándole las uñas en la carne, deseándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Y quizá no lo habría, pero Harry lo detuvo de todas formas.

—No puedo —dijo—, no así.

Louis refregó la nariz en su pecho, el cabello en su cuello.

—Sí puedes, puedo olerlo.

Harry se mordió el labio, ya lastimado por las tantas veces que había desahogado sobre sí esa ansiedad infinita.

—No puedo estar contigo si sólo me quieres cuando estás enfermo.

—Te quiero  _todo el tiempo_ —juró—, siempre te quiero...

Era tortura.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Entonces dímelo cuando tomes tus medicaciones —Lo abrazó a su pecho, bien fuerte esta vez: tanto que Louis no podía escaparse a besarlo, a torturarlo un poco más—. Te quiero también, pero no así.

Louis lloriqueó bajo su abrazo.

—No podré, nunca puedo cuando estoy sobrio —murmuró—. Vuelvo a pensar y...

Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Sobrio" _._  Entendía a lo que se refería, porque él también se sentía embriagado por la presencia de Louis a veces.

—Sólo toma tus medicinas y hablaremos de ello más tarde —propuso.

 

Louis guardaba las medicinas en su paquete de caramelos, por la misma razón por la que salir a tomar aire para refrescarse no le parecía una buena idea. No quería que nadie supiera sobre su condición, su debilidad. Sólo su padre lo sabía, y le enviaba los medicamentos cada mes, aunque estaban peleados. Su padre y Harry, ahora. Era una enfermedad rara de la que Louis no le dijo ni el nombre y Louis creía que sería juzgado duramente por tratarla: lo que tomaba, al fin de cuentas, eran supresores de hormonas, y las hormonas eran todo en el mundo licántropo.

Tomó dos pastillas juntas, esperando que eso lo calme, y se acostó a dormir porque Harry se lo recomendó.

Todavía dio vueltas en la cama, incapaz de callarse. Admitió que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin una dosis despierto, mucho menos una noche tan bañada todavía por la Luna Muerta. Admitió que a veces no se daba cuenta de que estaba liberando hormonas, sobre todo cuando estaba con Harry, porque siempre se sentía un poco fuera de sí cuando estaba con él. Que lo notaba por el modo en que la mirada verde cambiaba sobre él, examinándolo, y por como lo olfateaba en silencio. Entonces tomaba una dosis y cruzaba los dedos para que hiciera efecto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que Harry supiera.

—¿Podré olerlo un poco más de ahora en más? —murmuró Harry, algo avergonzado de preguntarlo—, ahora que lo sé.

No entendía del todo lo que la enfermedad de Louis significaba, y no sabía si al preguntarle eso lo estaba haciendo sentir peor.

—Un poco, quizá —respondió Louis agachando la mirada—, siempre y cuando sea en privado.

Harry asintió.

—Okay... —dijo, aliviado—. Ahora trata de dormir.

Louis dio vueltas en la cama media hora más. Su perfume se había atenuado, pero seguía allí. Harry estaba entre dormido, apenas manteniéndose en vigilia por los inquietos movimientos de su omega. Lo oyó protestar en gimoteos y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo calmarme —Se mordió el labio—. Quizá otra ducha fría.

—Okay —dijo Harry y corrió su brazo de encima para dejarlo partir.

Louis se levantó y las pastillas debían haber hecho  _algún_ efecto, porque se cubrió la desnudez con las manos. No sirvió para evitar que Harry notara que seguía tan duro como antes: aun si no lo viera, quizás no podía oler la luna, pero sí el líquido preseminal.

Respiró hondo.

—Bebé —dijo, intentando conservar la calma—, quizá deberías ocuparte de eso, te ayudaría a dormir.

Louis sonrió, sonrosado.

—Sí, pero no puedo —se mordió el labio—, intenté toda la noche pero me faltaba tu... —Carraspeó—. Tu olor.

Harry arqueó las cejas, sonriendo altanero.

—Ohh, no estés tan orgulloso —protestó Louis y Harry rió bien fuerte.

Ya fuera por incomodidad, porque la situación era graciosa, o porque finalmente veía rastros del Louis que conocía en él.

—Ven aquí —dijo, extendiendo los brazos—, no voy a follarte mientras estés así pero puedo quedarme contigo.

Louis se acercó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No es raro? —dijo subiendo una rodilla a la cama, y luego la otra.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Louis se recostó a su lado, sobre las sábanas esta vez. Hundió la nariz en su cuello y respiró hondo, una, dos veces. Harry acarició su cabello y cada vez que lo sacudía un poco una o dos gotas de su perfume explotaban en su nariz como pompas de jabón.

—¿En serio puedo...? —murmuró Louis.

Harry asintió.

Louis se giró en el colchón, pegando la espalda a su pecho y usando su brazo de almohada. Respiró caliente sobre su piel y besó su mano y su muñeca, mientras Harry acariciaba con la otra su cintura.

Era honestamente una visión del cielo, el modo en que su respiración temblaba, y sus manos buscaban su miembro en el húmedo silencio de la tarde. Harry se reincorporó como pudo, para verlo mejor, y al hacerlo corrió sin quererlo el brazo que Louis siguió con su nariz, entre gemidos, sin abrir los ojos.

—Eres hermoso —confesó Harry.

Louis apenas respondió soltando un agudo y quebrado gemido. Se acariciaba suavemente, con una paciencia que era para Harry admirable. Se imaginó lo que sería tener su tacto, quizá, si todo lo que le había dicho ese día era cierto —que lo deseaba cuando estaba "sobrio" también, del mismo modo en que Harry lo deseaba.

—Bebé —dijo Harry y se odió por hacerlo—, bebé... Joder... Necesito correrme.

—Mmhm —Louis se refregó sobre su mano.

—¿Puedo tocarme? —preguntó y Louis le lamió los dedos.

Intentó imitar su ritmo, tocarse con la misma lentitud y paciencia. Intentó extender ese momento que se sentía íntimo, pese a las extrañas circunstancias en las que estaban. Olió el cabello de Louis mientras de reojo miraba sus manos, y aunque sentía la carne latirle desesperada, no aumentó el ritmo hasta que Louis lo hizo.

Entonces Louis soltó un tembloroso quejido y Harry se apresuró, sabiendo lo que venía.

Recordó la noche anterior: "¿Puedes usar condón? No quiero oler a...".

Se giró sobre su espalda y se corrió sobre su propio vientre, mientras Louis temblaba a su lado, descargándose sobre las sábanas.  
                         
                        
                  

Despertó después del atardecer, abrazado a las sábanas. A excepción del olor agrio del semen en la cama, no había señal de Louis en el dormitorio. Ni su perfume, claro como luna más temprano, había dejado rastros. Apenas las pastillas habían hecho efecto, el intenso y dominante olor de Harry se había adueñado de cada centímetro del cuarto: de las cortinas, las sábanas, cada pedazo de pared. Harry cerró los ojos y buscó una pista, un resto, refregando la nariz en las sábanas.

Del prometedor mundo anterior al sueño ya no quedaba nada. Ni la tibieza del cuerpo, ni el perfume, ni certezas.

—Louis —llamó, esperando al menos tener su voz.

El cuarto estaba en silencio. Harry estaba solo.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué significaba que Louis se hubiera escabullido de su abrazo apenas él se rindió al sueño? ¿Qué significaba después de todo lo que había descubierto de él? ¿Acaso había mentido, embriagado de las hormonas, desesperado no por Harry pero por  _alguien_?

Lo único que sabía es que estaba solo. Y que si hubiese sido Harry quien despertara antes, hubiese pasado las horas enteras mirándolo dormir, admirando la intimidad de que no hubiera secretos entre ellos, entregado a la maravilla que era Louis cuando descansaba frunciendo el ceño, peleando hasta en sueños, incapaz de someterse a nada.

Se metió a la ducha, y lavó insistentemente su cuerpo allí donde él mismo se había marcado. Odiaría encontrarse con las miradas sabihondas de sus betas al r, y a decir verdad era algo humillante oler a su propio desperdicio como un niño que no tiene permitido intimar con los demás. Mucho más, todavía, considerando que había pasado la tarde encerrado en el cuarto con quien decía ser su omega.

Bajó varios minutos después. Cuando el resto del olor parecía lo suficientemente tenue para que sólo un Alfa pudiera olerlo (dudaba que Standford o Lila pasaran de visita), y después de bañarse en perfume.

El primer piso estaba vacío. Parecía que nadie había subido en un buen rato, pues todas las luces estaban apagadas. De abajo, sin embargo, trepaban risas y ruidosas conversaciones. Harry olvidó por un momento la incertidumbre, y se dejó alegrar por el sonido de sus betas disfrutando la fraternidad que habían ganado.

Al asomarse al salón, la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro todavía un poco más. Un grupo de ocho betas (Niall entre ellos) jugaban a la PlayStation en el rincón del salón lleno de puffs que habían guardado para ello. Una parejita se abrazaba sentados en el suelo en otro rincón, mientras conversaban con un grupo de amigos. En la mesa, Jessie, Lily y otros betas jugaban a las cartas y reían a carcajadas. Harry admiró el paisaje apenas un segundo, llenándose de orgullo, antes de que Oliver apareciera detrás suyo y le desordenara el cabello con las manos mojadas.

—Hey, Harry—dijo—, ¿finalmente despertaste?

Harry rió encorvándose para escapar del coscorrón.

—¿Sabes? Ese no es comportamiento apropiado de betas —lo regañó, todavía sonriendo—. Recién sales del baño.

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

—Me lavé las manos —explicó.

Los demás betas lo recibieron con el mismo tono amistoso. Hasta Niall sonrió, apretando los labios, aunque notablemente incómodo. Nota mental, pensó Harry:  _hablar_   _con Niall_. Sabía que no debería postergar la charla porque la última vez que había hecho algo así por Louis había terminado perdiendo a una beta, pero en ese momento todavía necesitaba desesperadamente respuestas.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer la pregunta. Un beta de tercer año salió de la cocina con un plato humeante.

—Otro intento fallido —anunció, y Jessie levantó la mano.

El beta miró a Harry y le sonrió.

—Hey, Harry —dijo, mientras dejaba el plato en manos de Jessie—. Por favor, ve a la cocina, vamos a quedarnos sin huevos.

Harry asintió confundido. Al entrar en la cocina, vio a Louis batiendo una mezcla en un bowl. Tenía un pantalón deportivo metido bajo las medias, sus pantuflas de siempre, y una camiseta de un club que Harry no conocía. Alguna de las chicas debería haberle prestado una vincha, porque la rosada con diseño de "Hello Kitty" que echaba atrás su cabello, no parecía su estilo.

Al ver a Harry, sólo sonrió. La cocina apestaba a vainilla, y a manteca; no había rastros de la luna allí.

—Estaba planeando llevar el desayuno a la cama —explicó—, pero no puedo obtener la consistencia de los panqueques.

Harry suspiró, aliviado. Joder, se había asustado especulando sobre lo que el encuentro con Louis significaría. Se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con la mano.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Soy bueno en la cocina —dijo.

Louis se sentó en el mesón, y lo miró hacer el resto del trabajo. Harry supo que ese panqueque no funcionaría, porque la proporción de leche era exagerada, pero lo echó en la sartén de todas formas antes de preparar una nueva mezcla. No hablaron de lo que había sucedido más temprano —no era el lugar para hacerlo—, ni de por qué Louis planeaba llevarle el "desayuno" a la cama a las siete de la tarde.

Nadie entró a la cocina, mientras comían los panqueques. La tanda de Harry tenía la consistencia que Louis buscaba, y los sirvieron en dos platos pequeños cargados con miel. Podrían haber ido a comer con los betas, pero Harry honestamente prefería quedarse a solas con su omega.

—Hubiera sido perfecto si me salieran así a mí, ¿eh? —rió Louis después de probar el primer bocado—, ¿despertarte con panqueques con miel?

Harry sonrió, todavía mareado y sin saber qué decir. Definitivamente mejor que despertar solo y confundido, sin señales que indicaran que algo de lo que había pasado antes de dormir era real.

—¿Sabes como dicen que las acciones hablan más que las palabras? —preguntó Harry. Louis sonrió apretando los labios y asintió en silencio. Harry carraspeó—. Bueno, nunca tengo una jodida idea de lo que intentas decirme, así que tendrás que deletrearlo para mí.

Louis rió bien dulce y bonito. Tuvo que cubrirse el rostro al hacerlo, por el bocado en su boca, y apretó con fuerza los ojos. Sus pestañas temblaron, y Harry quiso besarlo nuevamente. Se veía delicado, y guapo y cautivante. Se sentía suyo, en ese momento. Privado.

Cuando Louis finalmente tragó, tuvo que secarse las lágrimas con el dorso del pulgar. Harry dejó el plato en el mesón a su lado, y se acerco a ayudar: limpió las esquinas de sus ojos y las esquinas de sus labios y lo miró tan de cerca que pensó que quizá allí obtendría sus respuestas. Buscó en el iris azulado las palabras que quería oír, y Louis lo miró fijamente, ya sin reír ni decir nada. Apenas sonriente, expectante.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué quiere decir esto? —dijo Harry.

Louis arqueó todavía más la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Moriría por saber —se disculpó.

Harry suspiró y recostó la frente en su hombro. Louis apoyó el plato en el propio regazo y lo acercó un poco más por la cintura.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó, titubeante.

Harry asintió sobre su cuerpo antes de levantar la cabeza.

Louis buscó su boca con los ojos abiertos. Rozó sus labios una vez y se alejó lentamente. Acarició su mejilla, y dibujó el contorno de su boca con el pulgar, y cuando lo besó otra vez tenía los ojos cerrados y la lengua húmeda.

Harry bebió su boca que sabía a vainilla y tras sus párpados vio una noche estrellada y sin luna y se sintió a salvo.


	12. SEGUNDO ARCO

** ALFA **

Con el corazón dando vuelcos y un secreto deseo de transformar su relación con Louis en algo más, Harry se zambulle de lleno en sus tareas académicas y de Alfa. 

Las Mesas, los encuentros y las tareas políticas son más fáciles ahora que tiene a Louis de su lado y un embriagador perfume al que volver dándole fuerzas, pero cada segundo que pasa, la primavera se acerca como insistentes granos de arena en un reloj de cristal, anunciando que el tiempo se acaba para descifrar el mayor de los misterios: 

Louis, y el secreto para quedárselo para siempre.

 


	13. VIII | Perfume

_And I can't tell you why because my brain can't equate it._

_Tell me your lies,_

_'cause I just can't face it._

iT's YoU (ZAYN)

 

Harry despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Su sueño dejaba pantallazos semitransparentes en su memoria, que de a poco se superponían con el aroma de Louis; aquel perfume que Harry había añorado tanto sin saberlo y ahora finalmente podía tener. 

No era tan claro como la tarde anterior. No era un perfume desesperado, abierto como un campo despojado de árboles, ofrecido entero a una brillante luna llena. Louis había tomado sus supresores antes de dormir; no tomarlos no era una opción porque recuperarse después de ello era no sólo trabajoso, sino también probablemente desequilibrante para su organismo. Sin embargo, a pedido de Harry, había reducido la dosis, aunque en verdad no parecía muy feliz de hacerlo. 

Ahora, Harry no había despertado con la imagen tras los párpados de un impactante cielo nocturno, sino del lila celeste del atardecer, de un cielo en el que la tímida luna prevalecía apenas distinguiéndose de las nubes.

Estiró el brazo en la cama, hasta encontrar a Louis, y lo acercó a él.

— _Mmh_ -uén día —balbuceó sobre su coronilla.

Louis sólo hundió más fuerte la nariz en su piel. Respiró hondo, guardándose su olor, y Harry se sintió un poco menos patético al hacer lo mismo: acariciar suavemente su cabello con el mentón, liberar gotitas de perfume para que se le peguen en la piel. No duraría ni siquiera hasta el almuerzo, Harry lo sabía, porque él era Alfa y su perfume tendía a cubrir todo lo demás. Pero si acaso sobrevivía al desayuno, Harry lo llamaría un buen día.

—¿Es muy tarde? —preguntó Louis, con la voz ronca.

Harry debió esforzarse duramente para despegar los ojos. Los días comenzaban a acortarse, pero no lo suficiente para que el sol no trasluciera a través de las cortinas a esa hora.

—Las ocho —explicó.

Louis protestó hundiéndose todavía un poco más en él. Balbuceó quejas sobre su piel, pero Harry no pudo entenderlo sacudido por las cosquillas. Se encogió alejándose suavemente y cuando miró a Louis, se veía orgulloso de aquella pequeña tortura.

—Te decía —dijo Louis, y su voz seguía siendo pegajosa, pero había recuperado ahora el color dulzón—, que tengo clase en una hora. Deberíamos levantarnos.

 

Muchos betas ya estaban despiertos cuando bajaron al salón veinte minutos después. Los más cansados bebían café en la mesa grande, pero otros más madrugadores—por algún motivo, Niall entre ellos— miraban las noticias en el rincón del tele.

—Yo prepararé el café —dijo Louis todavía luchando por despertarse del todo.

Se perdió por la cocina arrastrando los pies y Harry lo observó mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los puffs. En las noticias no dejaban de hablar de las presidenciales de ese año, y Harry no entendía por qué estaban todos tan interesados en algo que influiría tan poco sobre sus futuros, hasta que vio a la reportera: cinco betas babeando, incapaces de tomar el desayuno, por una humana cualquiera en el tele.

Harry rió por lo bajo, se desparramó mejor en el puff y cerró los ojos. 

Cada vez que alguien entraba o salía de la cocina, el olor del café y las tostadas se acercaba lenta pero insistentemente, pero Harry olía todavía más que eso. Sentía los nervios de su beta estudiando para una clase, la ácida ansiedad de Lily que procuraba camuflar con cordiales sonrisas, y el nostálgico perfume de crayones con los que su mejor amigo no pintaba desde que tenían 8 años.

Quizás era un poco que Harry siempre se despertaba con los sentidos más alertas, pero lo cierto es que su atención respondía más todavía a esa búsqueda incesante de un perfume más dulce, más amable, que los supresores ya casi habían extinguido por completo. Fue buscándolo que encontró otro: débil, añejo, familiar. Debajo de los crayones, el desodorante, el sudor, a Niall lo teñía todavía el desorden hormonal al que Harry lo había sometido hacía dos noches. Lo que quedaba era apenas una huella frágil y borrosa, pero basto para recordarle de sus culpas. Entonces, olió a Louis —lo que quedaba de aquel inasible perfume, por lo menos— y el intenso aroma del café, acercándose, y volvió a olvidarlo.

Abrió los ojos.

Louis sonrió al ver que lo miraba e hizo un gesto con el mentón. Harry le hizo lugar a su lado, pero antes de llegar a él, lo vio detenerse en seco justo junto a Niall y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos arrugados, examinando sus gestos. Un segundo tenso en el que Louis acercó unos milímetros su nariz, y Niall se esforzó sin disimulo en mirar la pantalla del televisor, como si no notara al muchacho a su lado.

Louis le pasó las tazas a Harry para que las colocara a su lado en el suelo y se trepó con él al puff. Harry acababa de apoyar la segunda taza cuando Louis lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó suavemente en sus labios. No pudo contener la sonrisa, mientras buscaba con timidez su cintura, acercándolo un poco más.

—Quería un beso con gusto a dentífrico —explicó, sonriendo sobre su boca—, antes del café.

—No me quejo —respondió Harry. Se mordió el labio para contenerse de besarlo otra vez.

Louis se acomodó en su regazo y acarició perezosamente su nuca mientras miraba la tele, con la misma atención fingida que ponía Niall. Pero apenas el rubio llevó su taza a la boca, dijo:

—¿Huele raro aquí, verdad?

Niall se atoró con su sorbo y Louis rió ruidosamente. Harry realmente desearía saber cómo regañarlo, explicarle que era horrible burlarse de una situación que probablemente no comprendía; en lugar de eso, lo miraba y sentía que su alma revivía un poco más cada vez que los ojos de Louis se achinaban así. Todavía le pellizcó la cintura.

—Pese a todo sigues siendo mi beta preferido —dijo Louis entre risas, ante el tímido regaño de Harry.

Niall asintió nerviosamente, llevándose la taza a la boca otra vez. Uno de los betas que estaba sentado en el suelo frunció el ceño mirando a ambos, y ahora sí Harry tuvo que carraspear para recuperar el orden. Definitivamente no era un tema sobre el que quería preguntas.

 

Acompañó a Louis a la puerta cuando era hora de que fuera a clases. Él le acomodó el cuello de la camiseta y los rulos detrás de la oreja, mientras se despedían.

—¿Por qué  _Blondie_ huele a ti cuando estás caliente? —murmuró, con una acusadora sonrisa.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes tan buen olfato?

Louis rió cantarinamente, cubriéndose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Eso es  _tan_  Alfa: esquivar las preguntas —lo acusó Louis. Harry se encogió de hombros—: quizá realmente me gusta tu olor. Quizá lo conozco de memoria.

—Me gusta eso —admitió Harry.

—Sí, puedo verlo en toda esta...—Movió las manos alrededor de su rostro, mientras exageraba una mueca de disgusto. Todavía sonreía—. Toda esta expresión de orgullo.

Harry olfateó sus manos en el aire y beso sus dedos y luego besó a Louis otra vez. Un poco más hambriento ahora que estaban solos, y no tenían que esconderse. Louis besaba y se dejaba besar bonito, suave. Sus manos reposaron en su cintura y apretaron los bordes de su camiseta, y Harry tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que no podía dejarse llevar por el momento.

Lo besó una última vez, y luego lo acercó por los hombros para besar su frente.

—Buena suerte hoy—dijo.

Louis asintió.

—Igual para ti—respondió.

Bajó los primeros escalones antes de detenerse y girarse a mirarlo. Frunció el ceño:

—Habla con él. Se comporta raro.

Harry asintió.

 

 

**Tengo un hueco entre las doce y las dos— ¿te apetece pasear por ahí?**

Niall respondió apenas unos minutos después: 

**sólo si prometes no mencionar /eso /**

Harry esperó a que el profesor deje de mirarlo para correr nuevamente la carpeta que escondía su celular.

**Es decir, puedo mentirte si es lo que quieres oír: Sí, Niall. Hablaremos de fútbol y nenas.**

**Vamos, soy tu amigo. Mejor discutir el asunto y dejarlo atrás.**

 

 

Harry no sabía si había sido su argumentación, o el hecho de que era un Alfa dándole una consigna poco sutil a su beta. Cual fuera el motivo, eran las 12:30 y ambos caminaban por el bosque pateando hojas y conversando nimiedades. No había nadie allí, porque el día estaba nublado y era la hora del almuerzo, pero eso era mejor para ellos. Necesitaban privacidad para discutir el asunto sin tapujos.

La señal siempre era frágil entre los árboles, y el mensaje que le había escrito a Louis explicándole que almorzaría con Niall seguía sin enviarse. Harry guardó el celular en el bolsillo y cuando levantó la mirada, el rubio le sonreía sabihondo.

—Me alegra que hayan resuelto lo que sea que pasaba ese día—dijo el rubio—. Se veían adorables esta mañana.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Nada pasaba ese día —negó suavemente. 

No supo por qué lo hizo, quizá pensó que Niall insistiría con las preguntas si abría la puerta, y había jurado guardar el secreto de Louis.

—Apestabas a frustración sexual y tristeza, Harry. Créeme, reconozco el olor —rió con amargura.

Harry suspiró, aquí iban:

—Sobre eso...

—Lo sé, lo sé —negó el rubio suavemente—, estabas listo para... Aparearte, o lo que sea. Tu perfume nubló mi razón.

—Sí, básicamente—dijo Harry, agradecido de que su amigo ahorrara una larga parte de la conversación. Luego, bromeó—: Admito que estoy orgulloso de saber que mis encantos funcionan con hombres heterosexuales también.

Niall rodó los ojos.

—Podrías haber convencido a un árbol de tener relaciones, Harry —se burló—, olías a adolescente en celo.

—Heey.

Harry frunció el ceño, procurando que el tono ofendido fuera lo suficientemente suave para no ahuyentarlo. Que fuera como había sido siempre, antes de que Harry cumpliera los 18 y su vida cambiara. Antes de que Niall fuera  _su_ beta, y que el deseo, que creía no correspondido, de su omega lo embriagara hasta el borde de hacer tonterías. 

Se sentía así, de alguna manera: como un viaje al pasado. El frondoso bosque era parecido al de la casa de campo de su padre a donde había llevado a Niall varias veces en las vacaciones. Allí cazaban pájaros y trepaban árboles, aquí bromeaban sobre asuntos serios y pretendían saber lo que estaban haciendo. Diferencias sutiles.

—Era fácil de convencer, ese día —razonó Niall—, había estado bebiendo y mi cabeza era un desastre.

Eso, pensó Harry, se sentía como casa también: Niall hablándole de cosas personales. No a su Alfa ni a su "Jefe", sino a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sólo... Habíamos estado bailando con Jess, ¿sabes? Bebiendo, divirtiéndonos. Y pensé que quizá podría besarla, porque... Joder, se veía guapa... Tenía esa camisola blanca de la universidad, ¿la viste?—preguntó, girándose a Harry. Él negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Bueno, una: es holgada, y cuando bailaba se inflaba y ella reía y,  _oh_ , colega. Es tan bella.

Niall suspiró, sonriéndose con tristeza.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Harry.

Niall se encogió de hombros.

—Luego me di cuenta de que no tengo oportunidad con ella —admitió.

—¿Oliver?

Niall dejó la expresión dolida por un segundo para mirar a Harry con altanería.

—Harry, el único motivo por el que Oliver salió con Gemma es porque yo no iba a invitar a salir a tu  _hermana_ —dijo—. Puedo robarle una chica a Oliver cuando quiera, no tiene mi encanto.

Harry rió ante tal impactante demostración de amor propio.

—Okay, mi error —le concedió—. ¿Por qué no tienes oportunidad con Jessie, entonces?

Niall apretó los labios, dudando.

—¿Puedo decirte esto como...? Como amigos, no como...

Harry asintió.

—Claro —dijo.

Niall suspiró.

—Okay, bueno... La cosa es que no es Oliver—Carraspeó—.  Es... Lily.

 

Cuando Harry volvió al campus, un poco tarde para su clase, su celular sonó. Louis respondía a un mensaje que le había llegado hacía apenas cinco minutos:

**Te esperé en la sala de profesores :(**

**Peor todavía, vuelvo tarde esta noche.**

**Tenemos este trabajo con Zaynie, y nos quedaremos en la biblioteca.**

**¡ Pero mañana ! Mañana desayuno, almuerzo y cena juntos ! :P**

Harry frunció el ceño. Es decir, sabía que su omega era un nerd —sobre todo luego de que hubiese realizado esa demostración de saberes varios en el almuerzo posterior al Festival—, pero odiaba un poco que tuviera que ser un nerd  _con_  Zayn. Suspiró: no tenía sentido confrontarlo al respecto, sobre todo cuando las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos. Louis no lucía como el tipo que cambiaría de hábitos porque a Harry estos le molestaran, de todas formas.

 **Está bien, bebé** , respondió,  **Yo debería aprovechar para estudiar también.**

 

Volvió de Economía General I con Lily. Cuando llegaron a Atalanta, apenas un grupo de betas rondaban por ahí. La mayoría estaban en clase, o estudiando en sus cuartos, Harry suponía.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente?—preguntó Lily tan tímida y amable como siempre. Harry no era hetero, pero medio entendía lo que Jessie veía en ella—. Es el tercer día de otoño y mis manos ya están heladas.

—Sí, claro —dijo Harry dejando su mochila sobre la mesa.

Miró los alrededores: la casa era enorme, amplia y de techos altos. Sería helada en invierno.

—Vamos a tener que buscar leña y encender la chimenea, más adelante—razonó, para sí, porque no había nadie allí que pudiera oírlo.

Se sentó en la silla de la esquina, y abrió su mochila para sacar los apuntes de ese día. Marcó los textos que tenía que leer para la próxima clase, porque si pretendía ser para Louis tan interesante como Zayn, debería empezar por ser bueno en los estudios. Quizá eso era un poco desesperado, pensándolo nuevamente. Cuando abrió el libro sobre la mesa y encogerse para leer, sintió el perfume tenue impregnado en los hilos de su camiseta. Harry sonrió: era casi imperceptible, pero estaba allí, un resto de aquel mimo de Louis al despedirse esa mañana. Quizá después de haberlo olido tan anchamente en la alcoba, había logrado memorizarlo lo suficiente para reconocerlo aún cuando se escondía —como Louis hacía con él. Se olió un poco más fuerte antes de acariciarse torpemente la mejilla con el hombro.

Recordó aquella evasiva charla sobre la enfermedad de Louis, y quizás era tonto, y quizás era suertudo de que Louis no estuviera allí para regañarlo por pensar tonterías, pero la pregunta le cruzó la mente de todas formas. ¿Cómo podría una enfermedad tan mala tener tan bonitas consecuencias? Un perfume frío y antiguo, unas caricias desesperadas, unos besos dulces. ¿Por qué alguien siquiera ocultaría algo tan bonito?

Lily apareció con dos tazas humeantes de la cocina. Harry se obligó a despegar la nariz de su propio hombro y levantar la mirada. Olfateó el chocolate, el perfume, el detergente de cocina, y debajo de todo, tenue e inexplicablemente absurdo, el perfume de Lily que estaba allí pero no tenía gusto a nada. 

—Es raro —dijo, incapaz de contenerse—. Todos los licántropos tienen un olor particular pero no huele a nada hasta que relacionas a esa persona con algo. En Niall, por ejemplo, siempre huelo crayones y a veces estoy con él y me viene de golpe. Nos recuerdo niños, después de clase. En Ellie... —Harry se interrumpió a mitad de frase, el recuerdo de veranos enteros en la pileta siendo de golpe bastante doloroso. 

Lily dejó la taza en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

—Sí —dijo, con ternura ignorando lo que parecía ser un tema difícil para su Alfa—. Es diferente que con los Alfa. Tú hueles a roble desde que te conozco. ¡Es raro! Porque nisiquiera creía saber a qué olían los robles pero tú hueles a uno —Guardó un silencio, pensando—. Conocí a Elián antes de que fuera Alfa y no olía a nada y entonces de golpe, ¡pum! Jodido perfume de mar.

Harry sonrió. Era cierto, había algo marítimo en el olor de Furriel. Niall siempre había dicho que Harry olía a roble, pero él había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que era el recuerdo de jugar en el patio del Caserón Styles lo que lo identificaba para él.

—Es lindo —murmuró—, como hay personas que significan tanto para uno que les inventamos un perfume.

Lily rió.

—¡Es cierto! No hay muchas personas no Alfa que huelan a algo para mí. Mi mamá, mi papá...

Esta vez fue ella quien se detuvo a mitad de frase. Se mordió el labio, suavemente sonrojada.

Cuando volvió a hablar, después de beber un sorbo de chocolate, sólo hizo una pregunta.

—¿Crees que algún día oleré a algo para ti? Como Niall.

Él sonrió. Apoyó el mentón en la mano.

—Quizás —dijo y los ojos de Lily brillaron bien fuerte y entendía lo que significaba viniendo de él, de su Alfa, pero Harry sentía de golpe una incomensurable tristeza porque él jamás tendría un olor así para nadie, jamás tendría un perfume que no fuera el de sus hormonas y eso era algo triste, aunque nunca se había detenido a pensarlo—. A chocolate caliente sería lindo —murmuró.

Ella sonrió. Se mordió el labio bien fuerte y luego sólo se acercó a él en la mesa y murmuró, incapaz de contener su propia lengua.

—A Jessie. Siento el perfume de Jessie también. Huele a cuando me besa con labial en la mejilla —Habló rápido y sin detenerse y luego cuando miró a Harry había algo en sus ojos que era difícil de definir. Una pregunta que Harry no lograba interpretar del todo.

—Eres afortunada. Ella es afortunada —dijo—, de tener gente a la que le significas tanto y significar tanto para otro también.

Lily asintió y volvió a beber, aunque lo hizo tan rápido y ansiosa, esta vez, que se quemó. Harry rió al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Sí, Lily probablemente olería a chocolate caliente de ahora en más. Y a secretos que no quieren contarse pero se cuentan de todas formas.

 

Cuando Louis llegó esa noche, Harry ya había cenado y ahora esperaba su turno de PlayStation mientras Niall y Oliver competían. La noche era serena —el primer día de clases después de la mudanza había agotado a todos, y la mayoría ya se habían rendido al sueño. Louis colgó un saco que no era suyo junto a la puerta y dejó el bolso sobre la mesa antes de ir hacia Harry.

—Hey —Lo saludó con una ancha sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

Harry se apresuró a acercarlo en un abrazo, para acariciar su cabello con las mejillas hasta asegurarse de dejarle su olor en cada centímetro de su piel. Louis sólo se sonreía, girando el cuello para hacerle el trabajo más fácil.

—¿Mejor?—dijo cuando Harry finalmente se quedó quieto.

—Algo —admitió sonrosado. Carraspeó, al ver como Louis se reía—. ¿Pudieron terminar su trabajo?

—Sí, pero nos llevo  _horas._ Yo estaba algo... Distraído, la verdad —dijo Louis.

Harry arqueó las cejas orgulloso y besó su mejilla antes de que Louis se recostara sobre su pecho. Su omega respiró hondo y enseguida, como si acabara de recordarlo, levantó la cabeza y olfateó alrededor.

— _Blondie_ , olías mejor por la mañana—dijo y cuando su distracción logró que a Niall le hicieran un gol, se sonrió. El rubio lo miró severamente, pretendiendo enojo, pero al verlo así, sonrió también—. No te sentaba bien ese perfume, de todas formas.

—Nunca lo usaré otra vez—rió.

—Más te vale—bromeó Louis, y guiñó un ojo.

 

 

 

El otoño había llegado como una ola, arrasando todo. Hasta la mitad de septiembre todavía había pasto verde y brillante y algunas flores en el jardín. Ahora, con el mes acabándose, el bosque que rodeaba el campus estaba teñido de naranja y amarillo, y las hojas secas cubrían el suelo. En el jardín, apenas dos o tres plantas sobrevivían a la falta de sol y los climas fríos, y los pocos capullos vivos estaban siempre cerrados.

Hasta la feria a donde habían ido a pasar el día con Lux y Teasdale, se veía sombría. La lluvia de la mañana había humedecido las hojas muertas en la entrada y el camino principal estaba embarrado terriblemente.

Dejaron el cochecito en el auto rentado de Harry, porque el lugar iba a arruinarle las ruedas. Se turnaban entre los tres para llevar a la niña, y cada vez que Harry la tenía en brazos, y lograba hacerla reír mirando uno u otro cubículo, o los juguetes de premios que atestaban el lugar, sentía que el pecho rugía de adoración. Lux era la niña más dulce que había conocido y, luego de la historia que Louis le había contado, Harry se había propuesto garantizarle días felices.

Lux parecía un gigante copo de nieve, apenas enrojecido en las mejillas heladas. Tenía un pantalón azul, pero botitas, camperón y gorro blanco. Hasta el cabello que asomaba debajo de él era de un rubio casi transparente. Sus ojos eran igual de azules y brillantes que los de Teasdale, y Harry se encontró más de una vez rogando en silencio que esa niña hubiese heredado de su padre apenas las hormonas y nada más.

Volvieron alrededor de las tres de la tarde, porque ella estaba molesta y el sol no parecía que fuera a salir.

—Deberíamos haber venido en el verano—murmuró Teasdale, algo apenada.

Harry se encogió de hombros casualmente y le sonrió por el reflejo del vidrio retrovisor, intentando sonar relajado. Teasdale había hecho un gran esfuerzo por confiar en Harry y no debería sentirse culpable por haber tardado tanto, luego de su experiencia anterior con Alfas.

—El próximo verano vendremos otra vez, o en la primavera —dijo.

Louis sonrió algo incómodo ante la mención y Harry tuvo que pretender que no lo notaba, para no perder el buen ánimo. Deberían hablar de eso, tarde o temprano. Harry sabía que Louis sentía lo mismo por él. Quizá habían hecho un acuerdo antes de conocerse, pero nada decía que las cosas no podían cambiar.

—La pasamos bien, de todas formas, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis, y se giró, arrodillándose sobre su asiento, para mirar a Lux—: ¿Verdad, Lulú? ¿Antes de que tu nariz se llenara de mocos? —Louis hablaba con la voz más adorable y remolona, y no sólo Lux sino hasta su madre reían de las expresiones que le hacía a la niña—, ¿antes de te hicieras en los pañales?

—Oh,  _dios_ —Teasdale escondió el rostro detrás de la niña, divertida—, no pensé que lo habían notado. Si lo hubiese hecho antes de salir, la hubiese cambiado.

—Creo que podemos aguantar los veinte minutos que quedan de viaje—la tranquilizó Harry.

 

Teasdale insistió en que cenaran en su casa. Tenía bifes de cerdo y algunas verduras, y quería compensarles por volver temprano de la Feria. A Harry no le importaba realmente eso, pero la comida sonaba apetitosa. 

Nuevamente en su tarea de niñero, comparó en su recuerdo aquel almuerzo nefasto con esa cena, y pensó en que realmente debería preguntarle a Louis qué le había dicho para cambiar su percepción así. Seguía solo en la sala, mientras los omegas se ocupaban de la cocina, pero todo era distinto: Teasdale hacía bromas asomándose por la puerta y lo incluían a los gritos en la conversación. Eso, y Lux lloriqueaba molesta a cada rato.

Harry hizo uno de esos ruidos con la garganta que tranquilizaban a la niña, antes de asomarse nuevamente a la cocina con ella en brazos.

—Creo que tomó frío en serio, Lou —dijo y ambos omegas se giraron—, Louise —aclaró—. ¿Tienes medicina?

—Eso pensaba, y creo que no —admitió—, iba a esperar a después de cenar para ir a la enfermería.

—Ve ahora, Lou —dijo Louis—, la miraremos un rato.

Teasdale asintió suavemente y se desató el delantal.

—¿Puedes salpimentar los vegetales y ponerlos al horno, Louis? —preguntó rogando y él se apresuró a asentir.

Apenas ella salió de la cocina, Louis miró a Harry con expresión de "¿Puedes creer que me dejó a cargo de la cocina?". Teasdale besó a Lux en la frente y luego miró a Harry. Dijo:

—Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo, sé que prometí la cena y...

—No tienes que mencionarlo —se apresuró a aclarar Harry—, es tu hija. Siempre primero, lo que mi mamá decía.

Ella sonrió y asintió velozmente.

—Volveré en un segundo —dijo y besó a su hija otra vez antes de salir disparada del departamento.

Fue casi mágico, el modo en que apenas cerró la puerta, los ojos de la niña se abrieron en shock. Tardó un segundo extra en darse cuenta de que su madre la había dejado allí y entonces comenzó a llorar tan ruidosamente que no parecía la misma niña de hacía unos minutos.

Louis dejó la comida en la cocina y se acercó al lugar donde Harry la arrullaba, con suaves rugidos que solían encantarle y ahora no surtían efecto alguno.

— _Shh_ ,  _Lulú_ ,  _shh_ —decía, intentando calmarla, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas secándole las lágrimas.

Lux seguía llorando y ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer.

Harry actuó por instinto, empujado por recuerdos borrosos de cuando era niño. Era la época inmediatamente posterior a que su padre encontrara una nueva omega, frustrado ante las pocas señales de Harry y sus hormonas (que se develarían tardíamente, pero finalmente tan fuertes como cualquier otras). Eran noches solitarias en aquel caserón, que se sentía tan poco como casa sin el olor de su padre y sus visitas diarias: Desmond había dejado a Anne cuando Harry todavía era bebé, pero mantenía con la familia entera un trato cercano hasta después de que Harry cumplió los nueve sin dar señales de sus hormonas. Harry era un niño grande, pero no podía parar de llorar. Entonces Anne lo había envuelto en una frazada y acariciado su espalda mientras susurraba la misma canción de cuna de siempre. 

Harry carraspeó antes de comenzar:

 

_Cierra tus ojos,_

_que la luna espera_

_a que te acuestes_

_para hacer su tarea._

 

Lux todavía lloraba, pero poco a poco los gimoteos se suavizaban, remplazados por temblorosos suspiros.

 

_Rozará tu pelo_

_cuando sea invisible,_

_y si la luna crece,_

_te hará invencible._

 

Louis se humedeció los dedos, ahora que Lux estaba un poco más tranquila, y le limpió las mejillas con ternura. Sonreía, con los ojos igual de húmedos que la niña, como si la impotencia ante aquel llanto quebrado le hubiese roto el corazón.

 

_Y cuando esté llena,_

_besará tus pies,_

_pues de aquí y del bosque,_

_tú eres el rey._

 

—Reina —murmuró Louis, corrigiéndolo, y luego cantó, con voz dulzona-:

 

_Cuando esté llena,_

_besará tus piernas,_

_pues de aquí y del bosque_

_tú eres la reina._

 

Harry sonrió, al oír aquella tranquilizante voz. Susurraron juntos la última estrofa.

 

_Llegará el momento_

_en que ella muera._

_Sólo no te rindas,_

_que la luna espera._

 

La Sra. Teasdale entró a mitad de estrofa, acelerada al principio, pero luego al ver a su hija tan tranquila, suspiró aliviada.

—La oí llorar cuando salí —admitió entre murmullos—. No puedo creer que la hayan calmado así.

Extendió los brazos y Harry le entregó a Lux que hundió la nariz en su pecho tan pronto como estuvo con su madre. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué olería en ella. 

Teasdale la arrulló dando suaves brincos y sonriendo sobre su cabello.

—Tienes que tomar la medicación antes de dormir —susurró, y como si la entendiera claramente, la niña frunció el ceño en protesta—. Sí, sí, tienes que tomarla y luego tío Harry y tío Louis te cantarán otra vez.

Louis y Harry terminaron de preparar la cena, mientras Teasdale arropaba a la niña en el dormitorio. Cuando apareció por la cocina, dispuesta a ayudarlos, sonrió al ver que la comida estaba en el horno, y Harry hablaba con Louis, recostado sobre el mesón y abrazándolo por la cintura, de espaldas.

Despegó los labios dispuesta a decir algo, pero finalmente volvió a sonreír y dijo otra cosa.

—Nunca había oído esa canción —razonó mientras bajaba el fuego del horno y les hacía una seña para que la sigan al comedor—, tiene la melodía de "lobito, lobito", pero la letra es distinta.

—¿Cómo es esa? —preguntó Harry, curioso.

Teasdale frunció el ceño.

— "Lobito, lobito", ¿nunca la escuchaste?

Harry negó suavemente. 

Louis suspiró.

—Es una canción de cuna para betas —explicó a Harry—, no habla de como la luna te hace más fuerte sino de como... Debes volver a tu casa después de jugar, para que tu Alfa te proteja. Hay diferentes tradiciones para las diferentes jerarquías.

—Ooh, nunca había escuchado sobre eso  —admitió, como siempre sorprendido de la cantidad de información que Louis guardaba con él. 

Tenía sentido que las madres de los Alfa les cantaran odas acerca de como volverse poderosos y las de los betas de cómo estaban a salvo en una manada. Se preguntó si habría otras cosas así, que no supiera.

—Bueno, debes enseñármela —admitió Teasdale, algo avergonzada—, para Lux. Pareciera que le gusta.

 

Esa noche en la cama, Harry pensaba en eso y acariciaba el cabello de Louis. Su aroma todavía no había asomado, después de la última dosis de supresores, y él probablemente no iba a dormir hasta poder olerlo y garantizarse verlo en sueños.

—Mi mamá tenía un libro —razonó—, que le había regalado una amiga cuando Gemma nació. Era sobre cómo criar Alfas y esas cosas, ¿crees que a Louise le interesaría?

Louis cerró el libro y se giró a él, con una media sonrisa que honestamente le robaba el aliento.

—Creo que le encantaría, y que eres súper dulce.

Harry rió y se acercó a besarlo. Luego lo abrazó más fuerte a su pecho, donde no pudiera verlo y pensar en cosas animales que hacerle a su boca y media sonrisa. No habían vuelto a hablar del asunto y Harry creía que Louis lo haría cuando estuviera listo.

—Es sólo que eso de la canción, me preocupó un poco —admitió—, ¿y qué si no adormece sus instintos ser tratada como beta?

Louis asintió sin decir nada, probablemente tan preocupado como él.

—¿Cómo es la canción beta?—preguntó Harry, curioso, ante aquel silencio.

Louis carraspeó antes de girarse boca arriba, y balbucear.

—Bueno, mi papá nunca cantó canciones de cuna para mí —confesó.

—Explica muchas cosas —dijo Harry. Quizá Louis sería algo diferente si desde niño le hubiesen enseñado los beneficios de una manada.

Louis lo miró de reojo, acusadoramente, antes de entre risas, tararear la canción.

Era más tranquilizante que la otra, aunque en un modo completamente distinto. La de Alfas te garantizaba que estarías bien, porque la luna estaba de tu lado; la de betas te garantizaba que estarías bien, porque alguien te protegía.

 

_Lobito, lobito,_

_regresa a casa;_

_Basta de jugar,_

_hay que ir a la cama._

 

_Escucha, escucha,_

_tu Alfa llama:_

_Ruge y te protege_

_camino a casa._

 

_Lobito, lobito,_

_ya parte al sueño._

_Si oyes un aullido_

_es el de tu dueño._

 

_Escucha, escucha,_

_con cuanto empeño_

_Tu Alfa te defiende_

_de carroñeros._

 

 

 

 

La única Mesa Alfa remotamente interesante después del Festival había sido la primera, y la única razón era porque Harry moría por experimentar qué se sentía estar en el escritorio principal junto a Lila y Standford. Por eso, y porque era la Mesa en la que comunicaría el nombre de la Fraternidad, claro. Pero la novedad se había agotado pronto, su anuncio de nombre pasó sin pena ni gloria, y Van Berger le lanzaba miradas asesinas desde el asiento que antes ocupaba Furriel. Así que, no, Harry no quería ir a la Mesa Alfa esa mañana.

Era la segunda semana de octubre y el despertador había sonado en lo que se sentía como la mitad de la noche, pero eran en verdad las ocho de la mañana. El frío de afuera se filtraba aún a través de las pesadísimas cortinas, y ni la tibieza del cuerpo de Louis a su lado ayudaban a calentarlo. Tenía el miembro duro, como cada mañana, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no acariciar a Louis hasta despertarlo y ver a dónde llevaba todo.

Mayormente, no lo hizo porque no llevaría a ningún lado. Louis sabía lo que Harry sentía por él —a diferencia suya, él podía olerlo cada noche cuando quedaban a solas— y si no hacía nada era probablemente porque no se sentía cómodo. A decir verdad, parecía que había vuelto a subir las dosis después de que Harry confesara embriagado en él, una noche, lo jodidamente hermoso que era olerlo en su ropa a veces.

Quizá deberían hablar nuevamente sobre todo el asunto del día del Baile, pero ese no era el momento: Harry tenía que ducharse antes de dar toda la vuelta hasta el Edificio Principal, y Louis merecía dormir un rato más, considerando que no tenía clases en toda la mañana. Su única obligación del día, hasta su clase de la tarde, era cuidar de Lux, pero tenía tiempo hasta eso.

Se levantó tan cuidadosamente como pudo para no despertarlo, y buscó su ropa y toallas en puntitas de pie y sin prender la luz. Antes de meterse al baño, garabateó una nota sobre el ticket del lugar en donde habían cenado hacía dos noches, que estaba todavía en la cómoda:

_¿Almuerzo en la sala de profesoras con Lux? Textéame <3_

 

Harry odiaba tener tanto frío, odiaba que el café no hubiera surtido efecto, y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba descubrirse más de una vez reposando el mentón en la mano, como el Alfa altanero en el que había jurado no convertirse. Como Standford, a su lado, o como Van Berger que seguía odiándolo pero que ya se había dado por vencida con las miradas asesinas. Lila, por otra parte, estaba tan de buen humor como siempre, y hasta Liam miraba con interés mientras Furriel balbuceaba quejas sin sentido.

—Estás proponiendo definiciones que no son atributos de esta Mesa, Elián —dijo Standford finalmente suspirando, y miró su reloj.

Furriel frunció el ceño y continuó quejándose de los horarios de las actividades extracurriculares todavía cinco minutos más. Iban por el primero, después de la objeción sin efecto de Standford, cuando éste se giró a Harry y arqueó las cejas en un gesto cómplice que hizo sentir a Harry algo incómodo. Respondió de todas formas, encogiéndose de hombros y rodando los ojos, y Standford se sonrió mientras volvía la vista a Furriel.

Cuando supo que no lo estaba viendo, frunció el ceño. Joder, se había convertido en la nueva Dalia Van Berger.

 

Harry estaba almorzando con Louis y Lux, sentados en la alfombra de la sala de profesores, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. No iba a atenderlo porque era un número desconocido y era la puta hora del almuerzo, pero el llamado era insistente y Louis dijo que si era de número americano, podría tratarse de algo administrativo de la Universidad. Estaba equivocado.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿Sr. Styles? —dijo una voz masculina del otro lado.

Sonaba incómodo, quizá hasta aburrido.

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Oh, ¡bien! Este es Oliver... Oliver Goldstein, de la manada Standford IV —aclaró.

Harry frunció el ceño y ante la curiosa mirada de Louis, sólo se encogió de hombros. Dibujó la palabra "Standford" con los labios.

Goldstein continuó hablando:

—Umm, llamo porque Julian me pidió que me comunicara con Ud. —dijo—, para invitarlo a cenar junto a su omega esta noche a Leviatán.

Louis se acercó más a él, todavía, y pegó el oído al aparato. Lux intentó imitarlo, pero apenas logro treparse a las rodillas de Harry y reposar allí el cachete, con expresión angelical. Harry sonrió.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Estuve con él hasta hace media hora—respondió.

—Dijo que Ud. salió apresurado, señor —dijo Goldstein—, y no quiso molestarlo.

—¿Está él contigo? —dijo Harry, porque quizá no podía decir que eso era, de hecho, molesto, pero podía demostrarlo con el tono de su voz.

—No, señor —respondió—, me escribió un e-mail pidiéndome que me comunique con Ud.

—Señor —murmuró Louis a su lado, en tono burlón, y Harry tuvo que esforzarse bastante en no reírse un poco.

—¿Por qué no llamó él? —insistió Harry.

No es que le molestara conversar con uno de sus betas. Es decir, cuando habían cenado con Lila y Julia, él ni siquiera había participado de los detalles: se trató de una conversación entre Julia y Niall que después le había sido comunicada. Pero Lila había hablado antes con él, había sido más cortés.

—¿Por qué no lo discute con él en la cena? —respondió Goldstein, y Harry no pudo evitar arquear los ojos, y luego sonreírse cuando Louis se cubrió la boca para ocultar la carcajada ante aquella reacción altanera. El muchacho carraspeó del otro lado de la línea—: ...señor.

Harry suspiró.

—Veras, Oliver —dijo—, tengo planes esta noche y...

Louis dejó de reírse con prisa y negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. Louis murmuró, dibujando exageradamente cada palabra con la boca.

— _Tenemos_ que ir —dijo. Harry frunció el ceño todavía un poco más—: _por favor_.

Harry suspiró.

—Pero nos haremos un tiempo, estaremos allí.

—Eso es perfecto, señor. Los esperamos a las 7:30.

 

Louis decía que cenar en Leviatán era necesario, por varios motivos: primero, porque era gratis, y apostaba a que Standford habría entrenado a todos sus betas para que sean excelentes cocineros; segundo, Harry no debería rechazar la primer cena con otro Alfa jamás, era una cuestión de modales —decía el tipo  _apasionado_ por conservar las buenas formas—; tercero, podrían conocer el resto de Leviatán por dentro, pues sólo habían visto el Salón Mayor. Harry estaba seguro de que sólo lo movía el hambre, y el resto eran excusas.

Louis se puso un suéter blanco sobre su camisa azul, porque no tenía saco además del que había usado para el Baile. La cena sería formal pero no  _tan_ formal. Harry, en cambio, llevó un saco clásico abierto sobre una camiseta blanca. Debajo, ambos llevaban jeans oscuros y zapatillas normales, porque, quizá Louis había logrado convencerlo de ir esa noche, pero Harry había decidido dejar en claro de que no era agradable el modo en que la invitación había sucedido.

Se despidieron de los betas diez minutos más tarde de la hora en la que habían quedado —por los mismos motivos— y caminaron tomados de la mano los pocos metros que los separaban de Leviatán.

—¿Por qué crees que nos invitó? —dijo Louis acercándose un poco más para darse calor.

Harry lo rodeó por los hombros.

—Quizá quiera hablar sobre Gemma, no lo sé.

—Suena algo apresurado —razonó Louis.

Harry creía que tenía razón, pero también:

—Sí, pero... Standford ya tiene... ¿Qué? ¿25 años?

—24 —lo corrigió Louis.

—La misma cosa. Su manada ya es nivel cinco y apuesto a que planea marcar una omega este año para comenzar su descendencia —explicó—. Los Alfa como él... Ellos...

Louis se detuvo cerca de la entrada, para darle tiempo a que Harry terminara la idea antes de entrar. Él suspiró.

—Algunos Alfa realmente se fijan en el Status Internacional, y sin descendencia no eres realmente tomado en serio.

Louis no dijo nada. Leviatán se imponía frente a ellos y él parecía no poder correrle los ojos de encima. Harry, sin embargo, se quedó todavía unos segundos más pensando sobre lo que había dicho. ¿Había realmente forma de ser un buen Alfa sin pensar en ello? ¿Qué puede ofrecerle a sus betas una Manada sin futuro?

Adoraría tener hijos, una familia, pero su sexualidad no estaba de su lado precisamente. Y siempre podría adoptar —no es que hubiese muchas opciones dentro de la minúscula comunidad licántropa, pero podría tirar de los hilos si se lo propusiera—, pero entonces, ¿cuál sería el punto? Su manada se desbandaría y él y su bebé tendrían suerte si otra los aceptaba como betas —sobre todo considerando que Gemma había optado por renunciar a ser Alfa y él no tenía la mejor relación con sus medio hermanas. Tener descendencia con alguien a quien amara, como Louis, sería precioso, pero no era una opción.

Harry detestaba a tipos como Standford, que tenían una visión cínica de todo. Que creían en las formas por sobre todo lo demás, y en que nada importa más que el prestigio y qué jerarquía ocupas. Pero lo cierto es que nada  _importaba_ más que el prestigio y la jerarquía que ocupas para la mayor parte del mundo licántropo, y el único modo de tener una manada fuerte, era adaptarse. Harry no quería pensar en lo que todo eso quería decir sobre su relación, sobre la elección que tendrían que tomar cuando la Luna de Nacimiento llegara con la primavera.

Miró a Louis, de pie y bonito observando Leviatán. Miró el dorado de su piel contrastando con su blanco suéter, su perfil estoico, su mirada brillante. Miró sus labios rosados y delgados y aquella extraña sonrisa y pensó que no podía olerlo —claro que no podía, porque había doblado su dosis de supresores esa noche—, pero podía  _ver_ la luna sobre él. Es sólo que había algo en su piel que brillaba distinto que todo lo demás.

Tironeó suavemente de su mano, y cuando Louis se giró a verlo, lo besó. Si la Luna siempre-llena de su perfume brillaba sobre su piel, en su boca estaban las estrellas y todas las maravillas del mundo. Las constelaciones, las estaciones, las tormentas, y el sabor dulce de  su tacto en las sábanas y al modo en que reía y a la primavera que ponía a Harry los pelos de punta.

Y aún sabiendo que siempre había sido un romántico empedernido, y que lloraba con Love, Actually, y que siempre había querido besar a un chico —mucho más a uno así de guapo e interesante como Louis—, Harry todavía no podía creer que se hubiese enamorado tan fuerte, tan pronto, tan mágicamente. No podía creer que se hubiese enamorado del único tipo al que jamás podría tener.

 

La cena no fue nada como Harry la hubiese imaginado, principalmente porque Louis fue un jodido encanto: riendo ante los comentarios de Standford, y sacando conversación casual con Oliver Goldstein que se había unido a la cena. 

En segundo lugar, porque Gemma no fue siquiera mencionada: todo de lo que Standford habló esa noche fue de negocios y de Goldstein, a quien quería asegurarse de presentar a Harry puesto que sería el delegado el año siguiente cuando él no estuviera (y Standford quería asegurarse de que "las relaciones entre nuestras manadas sigan siendo excelentes"). 

También comentó la agradable pareja que él y Louis hacían y lo impresionante que había sido el desempeño de Styles II en el Festival, y que era admirable que Harry hubiese soportado tantos golpes antes de rendirse cuando les toco pelear —lo cual no era realmente un cumplido.

En otro momento, Harry se hubiese dejado sacudir por sus emociones y orgullo, y hubiese hecho una escena —accidentalmente— allí mismo. Esta vez, honestamente, ni siquiera estaba enojado del todo: apenas incrédulo por el notable esfuerzo que Standford hacía para que la noche fuera perfecta. Quizá Harry simplemente había madurado un poco en el último mes; quizá Louis, o Atalanta, o todo lo que había pasado con Niall y Ellie había ayudado a que se calmara.

Cuando Louis se excusó para ir al baño (y curiosear Leviatán, probablemente), Standford le pidió a Goldstein que lo acompañe para que no se perdiera. Harry pensó que finalmente sabría el motivo de aquella cena: estaban a solas, y Julian no parecía dispuesto a hablar hasta que los dos hubiesen dejado el comedor.

Pero entonces bebió un sorbo de vino y ante la expectante mirada de Harry, sólo dijo:

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió descubrir que Tomlinson sería capaz de amar a alguien tan desinteresadamente.

Harry frunció el ceño y sacó pecho, porque aparentemente ese era su límite ahora: la gente hablando mal de Louis.

Standford negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Oh, por favor, no quise sonar hostil. Es sólo que tú no lo conocías antes. Siempre pareció del tipo más... Solitario. Egoísta.

—¿Se supone que eso no suene hostil tampoco? —Harry arqueó las cejas.

Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y rogó que Louis no tardara mucho porque no había madurado tanto como creía.

—No, supongo. Pero lo que quiero decir es que me equivoqué, Harry. Todos lo hicimos —explicó—. Louis debe ser realmente un omega excepcional para entregarse así, sabiendo cómo terminará todo.

Harry suspiró.

—Realmente apestas con los cumplidos, ¿lo sabías? —dijo y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

Standford sonrió cordialmente, y se echó atrás en su silla también.

—Me lo han dicho —rió y, okay, a Harry realmente no le agradaba el tipo. Standford suspiró dramáticamente y dijo—, francamente, sólo intento ser honesto: un Alfa tiene obligaciones, y Tomlinson sabe eso. Sabe, sobre todo, que él nunca estará antes que ellas, y quizá no sea... "Cordial" decirlo, pero lo considero respetable. ¿No es eso lo que un omega debe hacer, finalmente? Entregarse a su Alfa para siempre y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Harry respiró hondo para resistirse de tirar los platos a un costado y saltar sobre Standford a darle puñetazos (lo cual no era muy inteligente de todas formas, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez Standford lo había hecho puré, y que ahora estaba en Leviatán rodeado de sus betas).

Cuando Louis y Goldstein volvieron, unos minutos después (el primero con la expresión desilusionada de un niño al que le acabaran de arruinar su aventura de exploración), ambos seguían en la misma posición. Luego, cuando la beta que estaba cubriendo funciones de moza se acercó a preguntar si estaban listos para el postre, Harry se apresuró en responder que ellos pasarían porque ya era hora de volver a casa.

 

—Son literalmente las nueve, Harry —rió Louis abrazado a su brazo mientras caminaban junto a la fuente, camino a Atalanta—. Realmente debes odiar al tipo.

—Sólo digamos que si mi hermana es marcada por él voy a cometer el primer alfacidio del siglo—refunfuñó.

—Hey, no digas eso —Louis frunció el ceño y lo detuvo hasta obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos—: tú no eres así.

Harry suspiró. No, realmente no lo era. Ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de darle un merecido puñetazo.

—Y me agrada que no seas así —continuó Louis y sonreía mientras dibujaba con los dedos el contorno de sus labios—, vamos, ¿cómo era tu plan? Volverte fuerte, ¿verdad? Tu manada será tan genial que a tu padre se le caerán los pantalones y ella podrá ser tu beta.

—Supongo —dijo Harry e intentó sonreír, pero lo venció un suspiro. Hundió el rostro en las suaves y frías manos de Louis—. ¿Por qué sigues teniendo fe en mí? No dejo de decir y hacer cosas horribles.

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró Louis y acarició con dulzura sus mejillas.

—Ni siquiera me disculpé por...

 _Joder_ , ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Louis lo acarició con el pulgar.

—Eso no... Quizá debería haberte dicho algo, no asumir que eras como los demás. Hubiese sido distinto si lo hiciera —dijo Louis—. Te detuviste cuando lo hice.

Harry lo abrazó por la cintura, y dejó el refugio de sus manos para hundir la nariz en su cuello. Era algo incómodo, porque Louis era más pequeño y porque había tantas cosas que quería decirle y siempre que hablaba sobre su cuello, su voz se perdía camuflada en su piel. Lo hizo de todas formas, se quedo allí en el rincón que había decidido suyo y dijo:

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento —murmuró.

Harry no supo si Louis realmente lo oyó, o si sólo supo lo que quería decirle.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Tú no eres como los otros Alfa.

 

Esa noche, en la cama, Harry esperaba nuevamente a que los supresores dejaran de surtir efecto, para poder olfatear un rato a Louis antes de dormir. Su omega había decidido acompañarlo en la espera, y en vez de dormir apoyaba los codos en el colchón y le hablaba sin cesar de lo refinada que era Leviatán y de todos los lugares en los que se hubiera escabullido si Goldstein no hubiese ido de guía con él al baño.

Harry en parte lo escuchaba, y en parte se perdía pensando en la conversación junto a la fuente, y al sinfín de tonterías que Julian había dicho en la cena. La verdad, no estaba seguro de qué estaba diciendo Louis precisamente cuando soltó su pregunta:

—¿Por qué los odias? —dijo, porque no se atrevía a preguntar "¿por qué me quieres?"—. A los Alfa.

Louis frunció el ceño, pero sonreía.

—¿La cena con Standford realmente te afectó, eh? —rió.

Harry sólo se mordió el labio y esperó su respuesta. Louis rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Realmente necesitamos discutir esto? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—Oh, estas preguntas sí las respondes —se burló, pero Harry no rió esta vez tampoco—. Jesús... Okay. Supongo que sólo... No me gusta su ambición, ¿okay? Esa cosa de creerse dueños de todo —dijo, y fruncía el ceño mientras hablaba, como si ni siquiera lo hubiese puesto en palabras antes—, de querer adueñarse de todo.

Harry observó sus gestos cuidadosamente, buscando la más mínima esperanza de una mentira. Pero Louis parecía sincero, esa noche, frunciendo el ceño y con la mirada opaca de algo así como rencor. Harry habló con la voz quebrada, pero lo hizo, y si se sentía un cobarde después de no pegarle un puñetazo a Standford en la cara, de golpe ahora se sentía otra vez un poco más valiente.

—Vas a odiarme entonces —dijo. Louis relajó el rostro, sorprendido por su voz, y lo miró—. Vas a odiarme porque quiero que seas mío.

Louis sólo se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada, y Harry sintió que el corazón se le rajaba entero.

—¿Tú no te sientes así? —preguntó, porque al menos quería oírlo de sus labios.

Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza. Harry bufó con tristeza. Iba a levantarse al baño, a lavarse la cara, o meterse en la ducha, o simplemente esperar hasta asegurarse de que no iba a llorar, cuando Louis habló con la voz tan tímida y bajita que parecía de ensueño.

—Me gustas, ¿no es suficiente?

Y su perfume, tan viejo como siempre, tan solemne, y rico, y dulce también, comenzó a envolver a Harry y lavó las lágrimas que todavía no habían asomado.

—No lo sé —respondió—, pero me gustas también.

 

 

 

El jueves por la madrugada, Harry no podía dormir. Había esperado a sentir a Louis como siempre, para soñar cosas bonitas. Pero luego su aroma le había recordado a lo jodidamente irresistible que se veía aquel día en que estaba absolutamente fuera de su medicación, y de cómo había rogado a Harry para que lo tome y de cómo su olor estaba impregnado en las cortinas, la cama, su ropa. Fue difícil intentar dormirse después, con su mente perdiéndose suavemente en escenarios más y más bonitos, más húmedos, más calientes.

Optó por ocuparse de su erección en el baño y bajar a beber algo caliente, antes de que las hormonas de Louis lo embriagaran por completo y acabara apestando a ganas-de-follar-con-su-omega y volviendo rara alguna otra relación con sus betas. 

Despertar a Louis e intentar descargar sus ganas con él no era ni siquiera una opción. Harry realmente necesitaba tener  _esa_ charla en algún momento.

La mayoría de sus betas ya estaban durmiendo, pero al bajar la última escalera, Harry notó que las luces estaban prendidas y se escuchaban risas contenidas. Asomó la cabeza curioso y vio a un grupo jugando a las cartas y bebiendo cerveza. Jessie y Niall estaban entre ellos. Frunció el ceño.

—¿No tienen clases mañana? —dijo, y al escuchar su voz los seis se giraron de golpe como si hubiesen sido atrapados con las manos en la masa.

Harry tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no sonreír: quizá era la frustración sexual, quizá simplemente disfrutaba de su jerarquía, pero era adorable que tuviera tipos casi dos cabezas más altos que él temiéndole como si se tratara de su padre.

—Si, ya íbamos a acostarnos—dijo Niall—, sólo terminando la partida.

Harry los miró tan severamente como pudo y continuó su camino a la cocina.

—Sólo no quiero sus notas cayendo porque Atalanta les subió los humos—les advirtió, y ahora sí, cruzó la puerta.

Apenas lo hizo se sonrió, tan orgulloso como divertido por la escena que acababa de ejecutar. Lily le miraba arqueando las cejas y disimulando la sonrisa con la misma y compleja expresión de Harry. Ambos se miraron, estudiándose en silencio. Harry carraspeó:

—No les diré que te estabas sonriendo así si tú no les dices—murmuró y Lily rió dulcemente tapándose con las manos.

Después, cuando asentía divertida, esforzándose demasiado en no volver a sonreír, Harry pudo oír las campanillas de su risa ocultándose en su garganta. Se acercó a ella y olfateó en el aire, y aunque el perfume de Lily era demasiado tenue, fue igualmente sentencioso al decir:

—Lo que pensaba.

Lily se encogió de hombros y encendió la tetera eléctrica nuevamente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? El amor está en el aire—se defendió—, los culpo a ti y a Louis.

 

Cuando subió al dormitorio, con una taza humeante de té de tilo (y luego de verificar que su fingido regaño había logrado prácticamente vaciar la sala), la luz de la mesita estaba encendida y Louis dormitaba incómodo semi-sentado en la cama. El sonido de la puerta al trabarse lo despertó bruscamente y frunció el ceño mientras se refregaba los ojos. Miró a Harry de modo acusador.

—No podía dormir —susurró Harry, aunque Louis ya estaba despierto—, bajé a prepararme un té.

—Podrías haberme ofrecido también—balbuceó Louis probablemente más incómodo que enojado.

Harry rió suavemente.

—Estabas durmiendo —dijo.

—Bueno, no estoy durmiendo ahora.

Harry dejó la taza en la mesita, y besó a Louis en la frente antes de apagar la luz. Corrió la cortina, para que la luz de la luna iluminara lo suficiente la habitación para que pueda tomar su té sin volcárselo encima.

La luna llena se acercaba otra vez —quizá por eso había sido tan difícil resistirse a Louis esa noche.

Se trepó al colchón, pero apenas estuvo sentado y bajo las sábanas, Louis se giró sobre él y lo rodeó con las piernas.

—Desperté solo y jodidamente desorientado, Harry —protestó—, no puedes hacerme eso.

Harry le acarició el cabello y sintió su perfume más intenso que antes, todavía, trepar por sus dedos, cubrir su piel.

—Estaba teniendo pensamientos inapropiados—confesó—, imaginándome cosas que jamás pasarían.

Louis tardó un buen rato en responder. Cuando lo hizo, habló con la voz húmeda y retraída.

—¿Sí? —preguntó apenas.

Harry asintió, y refregó el mentón en su cabello. Si para dejarle a Louis su perfume o para embeberse en el de él, no lo sabía.

—Es tu perfume, bebé, es...

¿Irresistible? ¿Adictivo? ¿Mágico? ¿Violento? ¿Impredecible? ¿Poderoso? ¿Intenso? Harry sólo frunció el ceño y suspiró:

—Eres tú. Es como todo lo tuyo que adoro; cuando hueles así, todo vuelve a mi mente.

Louis rió suavemente sobre su pecho. Entonces se giró, y miró a Harry a los ojos y él pudo ver la luna chisporroteando en el reflejo de sus iris azules.

—Imagínate cómo me siento yo—dijo y acarició con suavidad sus mejillas, bajando suavemente hasta la comisura de sus labios. Harry amaba sus manos, lo cuidado que se sentía en ellas—, quiero besarte todo el tiempo.

—Puedes besarme todo el tiempo—se apresuró a aclarar.

Louis rió.

—Es sólo que... No sé cómo me siento con... Lo que pasó—explicó—. Joder. Me encantas, Harry, pero odio no sentirme en control de mí mismo.

—Okay. Entiendo eso—murmuró Harry—, pero, como... Me gustas siempre, Louis, no sólo cuando hueles así. Cuando esto pasa, se vuelve demasiado... fuerte, para mí también. Y quizá me cuesta resistirme, pero eso no quiere decir que el resto del tiempo no... Es decir, podemos... explorarlo. De a poco, ¿sí? Cuando te sientas seguro.

—Sí... —dijo Louis—. Sí, okay, me gustaría eso.

 

 

La luna llena siempre hacía a Harry sentir energizado por las mañanas. Era eso, o cómo Louis lo tenía: desesperadamente queriendo más de él, y al mismo tiempo no atreviéndose a cruzar las líneas invisibles que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a discutir.

Algo había cambiado desde que habían tenido aquella pequeña charla: se besaban más, se acariciaban bajo las sábanas, se lamían el cuello y enredaban las piernas el uno en el otro; Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse por como siempre que obtenía algo nuevo de Louis, se quedaba esperando por más.

Esa mañana había despertado tan duro como de costumbre, pero aunque se había ocupado de su erección en el baño, la ansiedad permanecía en su cuerpo. Optó por salir a correr, porque el otoño lo había vuelto perezoso (eso, o Louis por las mañanas era simplemente un gusto demasiado difícil de soltar).

Bastó el trote desde Atalanta hasta los portones de la Universidad para que el frío se le fuera, y para cuando volvió a casa, una hora después, el sol pujante del amanecer le cansó los ojos y se aseguró de entibiarle el cuerpo.

En el salón no había nadie, pero de la cocina venía el intenso aroma del café recién preparado. Entró, esperanzado de encontrar a Louis allí, pero en cambio estaba la cafetera apagada, en la que apenas bastaba para una taza más. Mientras se hacían las tostadas, miró su celular. Había un mensaje sin leer, enviado hacía más de media hora. Era de Louis, y en lugar de mensaje había un simple  _emoji_ de un girasol. Harry se sonrió.

Salió al jardín con una tostada en la boca a medio comer, y la taza humeando café de sus manos. Louis reía, y cuando lo hacía era como si fuera su olor el que salía de las flores y las plantas. Hasta la tierra dura apestaba a rocío, hasta el sudor ahora frío se sentía como verano. Lily estaba con él, contando anécdotas de su estadía por la manada Furriel. Harry quiso interrumpir diciendo que era de mal gusto hablar mal de otros Alfa pero sería hipócrita viniendo de él. Además, Louis...

Louis riendo, con los ojos achinados, con la voz cantarina. Apestando a alegría, a  _gusto,_ a él, tan intensamente que hasta las flores se desperezaban del letargo del otoño. Louis que reía y hacía salir el sol y Harry que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Se recostó contra la pared junto a la puerta y suspiró, regañándose —sin sentirlo realmente— por haberse entregado tan fácil. A su lado, Jessie resopló una carcajada. Harry ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí: sentada en unos macetones de bordes gruesos, con una taza de café en las manos y dos humeantes enfriándose a su lado. Tenía un cigarrillo encendido en los dedos, y los labios húmedos, como si llevara un rato largo sin parar de mordérselos. Era tonto que siquiera se burlara de él, realmente.

Se sentó a su lado.

—Nos tienen embobados, ¿eh?—comentó, murmurando, para no llamar la atención de los otros dos.

Jessie arqueó las cejas y asintió, sin parar de sonreír.

—¿Niall te lo dijo?

—No eres tan disimulada como crees—respondió, evadiendo la respuesta. No lo era, la verdad, pero Harry estaba tan capturado por Louis que quizá si Niall no se lo hubiese dicho, no lo sabría—. Ella no lo es tampoco.

Jessie le codeó suavemente las costillas.

—Ah, ya cállate. No todo el mundo es gay, ¿sabes?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Si fuera hetero no te miraría así —insistió—. Ve por ella, te dirá que sí.

—¿Lo crees?—murmuró Jessie, sonrojándose—, es mi amiga, moriría de vergüenza si...

—Te dirá que sí —insistió—, lo juro.

Jessie asintió en silencio, y por un buen rato sólo se quedó mirándolos hablar. 

Cuando habló, Harry estaba nuevamente tan embobado mirando a Louis que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Es sólo que huele a jodido a mañanas en la cama —protestó y luego miró a Harry con ojos húmedos y mejillas rojas—. ¿Cómo se supone que me resista a alguien que huele así?

Harry se rió. 

—Dile eso —dijo—, le agradará saberlo.

 

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Louis notó que Harry estaba allí, y dejó la regadera y los guantes para acercarse a saludarlo. Besó sus labios y susurró " _buen día_ " sobre ellos y la ansiedad que se había agotado después del ejercicio matutino volvió como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Unos minutos después, cuando subía a ducharse de nuevo —porque "tu sudor está matando las plantas", dijo Louis—, Jessie lo detuvo en las escaleras. Estaba colorada, cuando habló, pero fue decidida de todas formas.

—Quería decirte... —comenzó, pero tuvo que darse un segundo para ordenar sus ideas.

Harry esperó curioso, para averiguar qué significaba el modo en que fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios. Jessie carraspeó y continuó hablando:

—Quería decirte que cuando me uní a tu manada... Cuando te tomé como Alfa, lo hice porque tenías esta impresionante personalidad y tanta fe en lo que tú y tus betas podían hacer y... Era...  _¡Es!_ Es inspirador —dijo y sonreía al hablar—, pero cada día que pasa estoy más agradecida de haber tomado esa decisión. Lo que tú y Louis... Lo que tú y Louis hacen es tan importante, para mí, que... Son tan valientes, y se necesitan dos grandes corazones para arriesgar tanto —Suspiró, antes de mirar fijamente a Harry a los ojos, y agregar—: Realmente te admiro mucho, Harry, y quería decírtelo.

Él no supo qué responder. Apenas se quedó mirándola, malabareando palabras en su mente, debatiéndose entre el agradecimiento, la ternura, y la más amarga tristeza.  _Necesitaba_ oír eso. Ni haber ganado la Fraternidad, ni haberse reencontrado con Ellie, había bastado para sanar la herida tan grande que ella le había causado al irse. Ni aún Louis reconociendo algo en él distinto a los demás se había sentido así: como si fuera realmente un Alfa excepcional.

Sin embargo, no podía decir eso. Aunque tuviera ese efecto en ella —y en Lily— y le hiciera feliz poder darle esperanzas, o fuerzas, o lo que Jessie estuviera intentando decir... Él simplemente no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Es gracioso, porque mucha gente piensa lo contrario—respondió finalmente—. Que está mal lo que estoy haciendo, que estoy lastimando a Louis.

Jessie rodó los ojos.

—¿No puedes tomar un cumplido? Louis es jodidamente feliz contigo, ¿no lo ves? —dijo—, conozco al tipo desde hace un año y nunca lo había visto así de iluminado.

Harry sonrió con algo de pena.

—¿No es eso peor? —razonó—, ¿no dolerá el doble cuando se acabe? —dijo, y no sabía siquiera si hablaba por Louis o por él—. En algún momento tendré que marcar a una mujer y tener hijos y todas esas cosas...

—No  _tienes_ que hacerlo —dijo Jessie, y pareció sorprenderse a sí misma diciendo esas cosas—, ¡Es decir...! Si no quieres. Eres un Alfa.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué manada estaría guiando para ustedes? ¿Para Louis...? —dijo—, una manada sin futuro, cada vez más débil hasta finalmente apagarse. Tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes, y conmigo. Tengo obligaciones y, ¡joder! Me encantaría solo... —suspiró,  _¿por qué estaba diciéndole todo eso a Jessie?_ —, me encantaría poder tomarlo y sólo irnos y que nada importe, pero...

Jessie asintió en silencio, y palmeó con dulzura sus hombros. Harry no dijo nada; si apenas despegara los labios para disculparse por tamaña escena, probablemente su voz saldría medio rota, demasiado cansada.

—Encontrarás la respuesta, Harry —dijo Jessie, finalmente rompiendo el silencio—. Sé que lo harás, eres fuerte y tienes un gran corazón. Lamento haber dicho algo que...

—No, está bien. No debería haberte hecho cargar con esto —se disculpó.

Las palmadas de Jessie se convirtieron en un bruto golpe.

—¡No digas eso! Soy tu beta, ¡vamos! Si no estoy aquí para ayudarte y alentarte, ¿para qué estoy? —lo regañó.

Harry se mordió la lengua y ya no dijo más. Jessie suspiró antes de asentir en silencio y captar la indirecta.

—Sí, claro... Tienes que bañarte y esas cosas —razonó, y dio un paso atrás—. La comida estará en media hora, dijo Lily.


	14. IX | Libertad

_Tell me what you came here for cause I can't wait no more._

_I'm on the edge with no control_

_and I need you to know_

Into You (Ariana Grande)

 

Harry intentó pensar en cachorritos, pero eso le hacía pensar en los cachorros de lobo, y eso en la dulce voz de Louis cantando canciones de cuna que él jamás había oído. Intentó pensar en comida, pero con los labios de su omega sobre los suyos y la húmeda textura de su lengua jugueteando con la suya, era difícil concentrarse en cualquier sabor que no fuera ese y hasta el recuerdo de un riquísimo pastel se hacía pastoso en comparación. Intentó pensar en Dalaras, porque,  ¡vamos!  _Tenía_  que funcionar. Pero Dalaras le recordó a la reunión de Mesa Alfa y a lo delicioso que había sido oír a Louis llamarlo su Alfa, aunque fuera mentira. Y la sola idea al cruzar su mente, bastó para derrotarlo.

 _Su Alfa._ Joder con Louis y su actuación estelar. Joder con darle de probar lo que jamás tendría.

Harry estaba duro y un febril rugido crecía en su garganta, y Louis parecía demasiado entregado a los besos como para siquiera notarlo. Sus manos subían y bajaban del desnudo pecho de Harry hasta su cuello, y cada vez que se movía encima suyo, su trasero se acercaba cada vez más a los pantalones de Harry. 

Harry lo tomó por los bolsillos del jean y apretó suavemente su carne, manteniéndolo allí, justo encima de la línea del cinto.

—Quédate —dijo.

La voz le salió ahogada por el rugido y la boca de Louis tan cerca de la suya.

Lo sintió sonreír antes de morderle el labio inferior y tironear de él suavemente.

—No me digas qué hacer —rió Louis.

Harry debería haber encontrado a estas alturas algo que lo inmunice a Louis, pero sencillamente no lo había. Y si lo había, no iba a encontrarlo en ese momento, porque Harry abrió los ojos y lo que vio capturó su rugido, su aliento, y el latido de su corazón también. Todo se detuvo por un instante que se sintió eterno.

Louis sin camiseta, con la piel dorada como si no se hubiese enterado de que el sol no salía en Wyoming hace días. Sus párpados perezosos de largas pestañas, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios húmedos e hinchados de tanto besar, con el brillante labial corrido a los bordes de su boca. Una sonrisa ladeándose orgullosa y el cabello hecho un desastre —después de que las manos de Harry hubiesen jugado con él para desahogar algo de la ansiedad que Louis le provocaba—, pero todavía bonito. Siempre bonito. Louis era jodidamente hermoso y Harry estaba perdido él.

—Estoy duro como un adolescente, bebé  —explicó Harry, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo (era un Alfa, al fin de cuentas)—, no intentaba darte órdenes. Sólo no quería incomodarte.

Los gestos del rostro de Louis se suavizaron repentinamente, y luego, mientras miraba sobre su hombro el pantalón de Harry, volvió a sonreírse. Se humedeció los labios antes de volver a Harry.

—Somos dos, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

 

 

 

 

Todo había comenzado una semana atrás. 

Es decir, técnicamente había empezado desde el primer día que Harry puso los ojos sobre Louis, porque desde ese momento su cuerpo no había sido más que una espiral ascendente de deseo cada vez más difícil de contener. O quizá podría decirse que había comenzado después de esa sincera charla en la alcoba, cuando descubrió su secreto.

Pero lo cierto es que nada había cambiado después de esa charla, además de la jodida voz de la mala conciencia diciéndole a Harry todo el tiempo que se le eche encima a Louis porque él  _lo quería, sólo tenía un poco de miedo_. El incidente después del Baile había bastado para que Harry decidiera dejar que Louis diera siempre el primer paso.

Bueno, cuando había comenzado la semana, Louis lo había dado.

Eran las dos de la mañana de un lunes, y no había nadie más que ellos en el salón. Estaban echados en el sofá, estudiando, en teoría. Harry tenía un examen de Historia Humana (era clave para poder entender el contexto de las corrientes económicas que estudiaban, o eso decían los profesores) que era para él tan difícil como leer un libro en un idioma distinto. Los textos eran de autores humanos, por los que referenciaban un sinfín de intelectuales y hechos como si fueran moneda corriente, y la Internet es tan sólo útil cuando no debes recurrir a ella tres veces por párrafo. 

Louis estaba recostado a su lado, con el libro cerrado en su panza, porque Harry no estaba a la altura de eso todavía, aparentemente. En lugar de ello, Louis le leía las notas que él había tomado en Historia Humana el año anterior y se las iba explicando para que tuviera una noción general antes de zambullirse en el texto. Sería útil si Harry no estuviera perdidamente enamorado de él.

Pero, la cosa era, que Harry lo estaba. Estaba enamorado del modo en el que hablaba, de cómo sabía la magia para volver interesante hasta las cosas más aburridas (las plantas, los mitos licántropos, la historia humana), pero en ese momento estaba enamorado sobre todo de lo guapo que era, de lo largas que eran sus pestañas y de cómo su olor podía ser tan fuerte para derribar la casa entera y permanecer en su ropa por horas, aunque fuera débil. Ahora mismo, su perfume era tan tenue que el de Harry lo cubría por completo y Louis se sentía  _suyo._

—No estás escuchándome en lo absoluto, ¿no?—dijo Louis ladeando la cabeza para encontrar sus mirada.

Sus ojos, sus impresionantes ojos azules, fueron demasiado. Lo dejaron atontado, incluso para mentir.

—No, no realmente—dijo.

—Vas a fallar este examen—protestó Louis frunciendo el ceño—, y yo no voy a asumir la responsabilidad.

—Vamos, no puedes culparme—sonrió. Louis rodó los ojos fingiendo desgano, pero la sonrisa lo delataba—, ¿te has visto en el espejo?

Louis suspiró y dejó los apuntes encima de su libro para girarse cómodamente junto a Harry y depositar un brevísimo beso en sus labios. Harry cerró los ojos y olfateó el aire otra vez, lo obscenamente lindo que era olerse sobre la piel de Louis y su cabello.

—Hagamos esto —dijo Louis, murmurando sobre su boca. Harry asintió aún antes de escucharlo—: si logras concentrarte por una unidad y darme una explicación coherente de lo que te expliqué, nos besamos  _bien_ por cinco minutos.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? —protestó Harry.

—¿Hormonalmente? Quince —respondió Louis.

Harry iba a protestar porque eso era una falta de respeto y, sobre todo, una terrible falta a la verdad. Si Harry tuviera hormonalmente quince, hubiese saltado sobre Louis cada noche y lo hubiese besado cada mañana que despertaba duro... Hormonalmente, Harry tenía  _al menos_ diecisiete. 

En lugar de eso sólo carraspeó.

—Diez minutos —negoció.

—Cinco.

—Siete.

—Cinco —insistió Louis.

—Okay, cinco —se resignó—, pero si hago bien la segunda unidad son diez minutos.

—Siete.

 

No llegaron a la segunda unidad. Los primeros cinco minutos se transformaron en seis, luego en siete, luego en quince, y antes de que Harry entendiera cómo o por qué, Louis estaba sentado en su regazo, lamiendo su cuello y oliendo bonito. Demasiado bonito como para que ese olor fuera de Harry.

Se sonrió, porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Que Harry era sobre Louis como la luna, que aún cuando estaba medicado lograba alterarle las hormonas. Claro, que eso también significaba que pronto Louis dejaría de sentirse en control —aunque estuviera sentado encima suyo, aunque sus piernas lo retuvieran quieto sobre los almohadones— y todo se acabaría.

—Bebé —dijo Harry, intentando resistirse al impulso de embriagarse en el perfume de Louis que salía de su cabello—, bebé, vayamos arriba.

Louis apenas ronroneó arqueándose suavemente encima suyo. Sí, las hormonas le estaban jugando en contra. Actuaba del mismo modo increíblemente irresistible que aquella tarde. Harry respiró hondo, para controlarse, pero apenas logró olerlo más fuerte.

—Joder, Lou —susurró—, joder, bebé, tienes que tomar tus pastillas. Vamos a hacer algo estúpido.

—Hagámoslo, no me importa—dijo refregando su cabello sobre su piel mientras chuponeaba su clavícula y entonces—: Fóllame.

Harry tragó saliva y si lo había olvidado, por un segundo, entonces recordó todas las razones por las que no debía.

Cargó a Louis en sus brazos y subió, como pudo, las escaleras. No es que Louis se resistiera. Probablemente creía que lo había convencido de mandar al demonio las promesas que Harry había hecho de cuidarlo y respetarlo. Pero lo besaba en cada oportunidad que tenía y era tan  _difícil_  ignorarlo.

Harry pensó en el secreto de Louis, en que estaban pintando la casa con su perfume, y en que lo que tenía bajo el tacto de sus manos y sus labios era un hombre enfermo, demasiado perdido para tomar una decisión coherente.

Lo echó sobre la cama y el pecho de Louis se abrió al rebotar sobre el colchón. Su aroma salió como un estallido de colores y Harry dio un paso atrás y contó hasta diez.

—¿Dónde guardas las pastillas?—preguntó.

—Eso no importa, Harry, ven conmigo.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza; atontado, navegó por la alcoba hasta el escritorio, y justo cuando estaba por abrir los cajones, lo escuchó hablar.

—En el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, en el paquete de mentas—explicó—. Joder, bebé, eres tan aburrido.

Harry se sonrió y buscó la chaqueta en el perchero. Sacó dos pastillas, porque así las había tomado la vez anterior para calmarse.

Cuando caminó a la cama, Louis estaba de rodillas sobre el colchón, con la pícara sonrisa asomando aunque abría la boca y sacaba la lengua. Harry se rió mientras ponía las pastillas de a una en su lengua.

Louis lamió su dedo índice y las tragó.

—¿Sabes?—continuó Louis—, todavía voy a querer que me folles cuando hagan efecto.

Harry sonrió.

—Veremos —dijo—, voy a ventilar todo, bebé, la casa huele a ti.

Antes de que Louis pudiera hacer algo más para retenerlo, se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Llegó a escuchar claramente la voz burlona de su omega:

—Trae crema batida.

 

Cuando Harry volvió a subir con la crema batida (y frutillas del jardín, por si acaso), diez minutos después, Louis estaba sentado en el rincón de la cama, abrazado a sus rodillas y rojo como un tomate.

—Te lo dije —dijo Harry.

Cerró la puerta suavemente y suspiró antes de caminar hacia él. Se sacó las zapatillas y subió ambos pies a la cama, acomodándose frente a Louis. Dejó el bowl entre los dos.

—¿Frutillas? —le ofreció.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Sí lo quiero, ¿sabes? —explicó—, es decir. No, no lo quiero, pero sí.

—Siempre tan claro—se burló y quizá sonó un poco hostil. Quizá Harry estaba un poco frustrado.

—Es sólo que te quiero, Harry, en serio—dijo. Hundió una frutilla de lleno en la crema, y Harry se sintió un poco menos solo en su frustración—, y quiero poder... hacer cosas contigo, pero.

—¿Pero?

Louis agachó la mirada.

—No quiero que un Alfa me folle—admitió.

—Bueno, yo soy un Alfa—dijo, y okay, sí, definitivamente sonaba hostil—, suena como si no quisieras que yo te folle.

—No seas así —protestó Louis, y comió otra frutilla, con la misma brusquedad con la que había comido la anterior—. No es una cosa personal, ¿sí? Sólo que  _significa_ algo cuando un Alfa folla a otro licántropo, discutimos esto.

—No lo hicimos.

—Sí, lo hicimos. Dijiste que querías que fuera tuyo y yo te dije que no quería lo mismo —Sus palabras fueron decididas, concisas, claras. Dolieron tanto como la primera vez—. Me gustas, Harry, creo que es bastante obvio...

—¿Realmente? —resopló.

—Realmente. Fíjate cómo me tienes. Había tomado doble dosis antes de bajar a estudiar contigo, ¿sabías? Y aún así... Harry, me sacas de mis cabales, me vuelves loco —suspiró.

Pasó la mano entre sus cabellos, buscando las palabras, y esta vez Harry lo esperó porque pensó que quizá vendría algo bonito, algo que quisiera oír.

—Quiero todo contigo, pero eres un Alfa y eso lo hace complicado.

Harry suspiró.

—Yo... No lo entiendo —dijo—. Todos piensan que te follo, así que no es por lo que piensen los demás. Y tú mismo dices que quieres hacerlo conmigo, no es como si fuera a  _marcarte_ por follarte, Lou.

—No pero apestaría a ti. Ni siquiera a ti, apestaría a tu... Apestaría a usado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Siempre podría usar un condón—balbuceó, avergonzado.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo con la voz tan baja que apenas rompía el silencio—, sólo, no lo sé, Harry. Quisiera que fuera más fácil... Quisiera ser más fácil.

Harry tenía que concederle eso: Louis definitivamente no era "fácil". Pero todavía ahora, con toda la frustración sexual y la seguidilla de comentarios inocentemente hirientes que su omega le había hecho, Harry sólo veía a Louis morderse el labio de aquel modo tan frágil y no atinó a más que correr las frutillas a un lado y acercarlo a él.

—Me gustas complicado —dijo. Quizá era así; se hubiese rendido con él de otra manera—. Sólo desearía saber qué esperar. Quizá si hablaras conmigo...

—Lo sé.

—No sólo cuando estamos por... O cuando cosas así suceden —continuó. Louis asintió concediéndole la razón—. Todavía no me has explicado mucho de tu enfermedad, y como, escucho todo lo que dices sobre no querer ser...  _follado_... por un Alfa, pero no lo entiendo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Louis. Luego, todavía con voz baja y el ceño fruncido, agregó—: Hay cosas de las que no quiero... No puedo hablar.

—Okay —suspiró Harry—, pero debes entender que eso pone la pelota de tu lado. Siempre.

Louis tragó saliva y recostó el mentón en su rodilla, mirando a Harry en silencio, estudiándolo. Harry odiaba cuando hacía eso, porque nunca sabía qué estaba pensando. 

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —dijo—, cualquier otro Alfa hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad. Podrías haberme tomado, no te hubiese detenido.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Una amiga me dijo debo actuar como el Alfa que quiero ser —explicó—. Valiente.

Louis sonrió, algo apenado.

—¿No es algo así como una tautología? —murmuró—, si actúas como algo es porque ya lo eres.

Harry apretó los labios para no sonreír.

—¿Ya estás usando palabras grandes otra vez? —se burló—, se nota que estás mejor.

Louis rodó los ojos. Sí, definitivamente estaba mejor. Harry se rindió a la sonrisa esta vez.

—No creo que sea así—murmuró, y luego admitió, avergonzado—: me gustaría si la idea ni siquiera se hubiese cruzado por mi cabeza.

Louis reposó la mejilla sobre su rodilla ahora. Se veía suave, sonriendo así, con el rostro ladeado.

—Sabes, Sartre decía que no hay libertad sin situación, sin obstáculo. Que porque eres libre das con tus propias limitaciones y te ves obligado a tomar decisiones.

Harry no pudo evitar la expresión desorientada.

—¿Quién coño es Sartre, Lou? —protestó.

La risa de Louis, después, fue tan intensa y bonita que cubrió la habitación entera. Harry rió también, porque era lindo encontrarse con esas cosas de Louis que conocía y se sentían seguras. Porque quizá tenían más ropa de la que le gustaría y estaban más lejos de lo que deseaba, pero en ese momento, aunque fuera un instante, aunque fuera mentira, lo había hecho reír así, y Louis se sentía suyo.

 

 

 

Nada parecido había vuelto a ocurrir, después de ese día. No es que faltaran los besos o las oportunidades; Louis había subido sus dosis diarias generales, y eso lo hacía sentirse más a gusto estando con Harry, aparentemente: lo besaba más, mejor, intensamente. Harry moría un poco cada vez que sus labios lo buscaban, pero ahora era él quien ponía límites a la situación. Quizás porque estaba asustado de obtener a cambio un nuevo y confuso rechazo, quizás porque sencillamente tenía que aprobar ese jodido examen de Historia Humana.

El Jueves, después de rendir, ni siquiera llegó a verse con Louis. Llegó a las seis de la tarde y después de anunciar, muerto de sueño y entre balbuceos, que había aprobado, trepó perezosamente los escalones al segundo piso y se zambulló en la cama.

Ni siquiera se cubrió. No pensaba dormir. Apenas descansar los ojos (y los pies, y el cerebro). Despertó a mitad de la noche, sacudido suavemente por las manos de Louis.

—Un segundo, bebé, sólo quítate la ropa —murmuraba Louis y su voz era el jodido canto de los ángeles.

—Aprobé —balbuceó, mientras alzaba las manos y Louis le quitaba suavemente la camiseta.

—Eso oí. Tus betas están festejando en tu nombre.

Se quitó con dificultad las zapatillas y Louis le sacó el pantalón por las botas y Harry quiso preguntar qué hora era, pero ya tenía sueño nuevamente.

En lugar de eso dijo:

—No tomes la pastilla esta noche. Extraño tu olor.

—Okay.

—Extraño soñar contigo.

 

Harry despertó el viernes a las 4AM, después de una larguísima tarde-noche de sueño. Había soñado con Louis, estaba seguro: sonreía y sentía el cosquilleo en las manos de haberlo tocado en sueños. Pero no recordaba qué.

La habitación estaba oscura; era una noche sin luna, y las luces estaban apagadas. El silencio de Atalanta los rodeaba y en la negrura de la habitación, Harry apenas podía ver los contornos del rostro del omega.

Besó su mejilla y él sonrió en sueños. Harry estaba duro otra vez —definitivamente había soñado con Louis—, pero en vez de ocuparse de eso en el baño, como cada mañana, prefirió quedarse allí. En aquel nido negro y privado, arrullado por la suave respiración de Louis, y pintarrajeado segundo a segundo por su aroma. Celeste pálido, dulce y bonito, helado como nieve... Louis olía a un jardín congelado.

No supo si se volvió a dormir. Cuando se dio cuenta, eran las siete, el despertador sonaba insistentemente y Harry llevaba tres horas abrazado a Louis por la cintura, con la nariz acariciando su cabello.

Cuando Louis abrió los ojos, el sol no había salido todavía, pero se sintió como el amanecer.

 

 

 

Harry conducía, porque aparentemente sus amigos, por más Alfa que fueran, no podían costearse rentar un auto. Estaba seguro de que Van Berger rentaba uno cuando lo quería, y el ostentoso Lamborghini de Standford juntaba polvo frente a Leviatán, pero nunca había visto a Furriel conducir y definitivamente ni Liam ni Lila tenían capital suficiente para darse esos lujos. Eran manadas nuevas, al fin de cuentas, tenía sentido. Liam debía haber heredado por derecho de conquista algunos bienes de su ex-Alfa, pero no parecía estar ocupándolos.

Louis iba en el asiento del acompañante, cambiando de estación cada vez que Zayn empezaba a tararear una canción. Detrás, además de un Zayn más frustrado con cada cambio, iban Liam, dándole charla a Harry, y su omega Sophia, cordialmente sonriendo cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de él en el espejo retrovisor. Era raro porque Zayn era quien estaba de más en aquella cena (se supone que a un encuentro entre Alfas van estos con sus omegas, y en caso de no tenerlo, entonces se invita al beta predilecto), pero en ese caso era ella quien parecía desencajada.

Quizá era por lo bien que conectaban Zayn y Louis. No que Harry estuviera prestando particular atención a eso.

Cenaron, por elección de Louis, en el restó familiar donde él y Harry habían tenido su primera cita. No era quizá lo que la etiqueta recomendaba, pero la comida era buena y no tenían que vestirse demasiado. Se suponía que iban a tener una formal presentación de manadas, pero en cambio, apenas llegaron, Louis le pidió a la mesera una de "esas jarras gigantes de cervezas que tiene la mesa de allí".

—Todos mayores de 21, ¿verdad? —dijo ella con un tono monótono y aburrido y bastó que dijeran que sí para que, encogiéndose de hombros, volviera a la cocina.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que usar su ID falsa —que, irónicamente, era entregada por institutos licántropos oficiales apenas un Alfa cumplía los 16.

—Así que, ¿Todos ustedes crecieron en Inglaterra también? —dijo Harry.

—Sí, Wolverhampton—dijo Liam.

—Pero distintas manadas—aclaró Sophia.

Le contaron la historia mientras llegaba la comida. Harry estaba demasiado interesado en el relato (y curioso, la verdad, porque siempre es interesante saber qué lleva a un beta a conquistar una manada), como para atinar a servirse un vaso de cerveza.

Para cuando la comida estuvo en la mesa y quiso beber, se dio cuenta de que, en su rincón, Zayn y Louis ya se habían bebido casi un tercio entre los dos, y ahora cuchicheaban divertidos perdidos en su mundo. Frunció el ceño.

Liam carraspeó mientras tomaba la jarra de su mano y se servía para él y Sophia.

Oh, sí, ¿Cómo iba la historia? El ex-Alfa de Liam era cruel, vivía abusando de su beta predilecto, y un día, Liam se hartó de presenciar esa situación y lo enfrentó. Okay, Harry era un Alfa responsable, podía pretender que lo de Zayn y Louis no era una distracción.

—Me destrozó a golpes, fue realmente humillante —rió Liam.

—Creo que fue jodidamente admirable —protestó Zayn.

Harry miró otra vez, ¿no estaba hacía un segundo perdido entre risitas con Louis? Debía ser un buen beta si el instinto de defender a su Alfa se activaba aún cuando no estaba prestando atención.

—Creo que todos saben que lo encuentras admirable, Zaynie—rió Sophia y Liam sonrió agachando la mirada.

—Gracias, Z —agregó—, pero fue en verdad una increíble golpiza.

—El tipo era un idiota —continuó balbuceando él y Louis le acarició amablemente la palma sonriendo también.

No era una sonrisa divertida —la de ninguno de los tres—, y a Harry le molestó profundamente no entender qué era ese gesto que compartían. Le molestaba todavía un poco más que Louis no quitara la mano de encima de Zayn.

Arqueó las cejas y metió un bocado de filete en su boca. Sabía rico, igual que la vez anterior, lo cual era una jodida mierda porque en general la comida, cuando la compartía con Louis, sabía maravillosa. Cortó otro trozo.

—Prueba esto, bebé, está delicioso —dijo, y tendió el bocado en dirección a Louis.

Creía que era casual y para nada posesivo, pero Louis se sonrió de todas formas al verlo. Soltó suavemente la mano de Zayn y recibió el bocado ignorando la voz interna que probablemente le decía que eso era humillante, si Harry lo conocía tan solo un poco.

El Alfa se sintió poderoso, otra vez.

—Excelente —dijo Louis.

"¿Estás bien ahora?" dijo su mirada.

Harry asintió satisfecho.

Carraspeó.

—Bueno, funcionó de todas formas —dijo volviendo la mirada a Liam—, tienes tu manada.

—¡Sí! Sí... Es pequeña, claro.

—¿Cuántos son?

Liam elevó la mirada, probablemente contando en su cabeza. Sophia sonrió.

—16, contándolos a ellos—dijo.

Joder, era  _diminuta_. Harry sonrió cordialmente sin saber qué decir.

16 putos miembros y el último lugar en el Festival de Equinoccio... Y Liam tenía una omega marcada.

—18 si tú no hubieras llegado —bromeó Liam rompiendo el hielo—, teníamos a Louis al borde del sí.

—Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo —acotó Louis.

—Cállate —rió Zayn—, pasas más tiempo con nosotros que en tu dormitorios.

—Pasaba —lo corrigió Liam.

—Pasabas —repitió Zayn y su tono sonó recriminante.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Pero Jessie —dijo Liam—, con Jessie realmente estábamos cerca.

—Fue tu error dejarlo en manos de Zayn—dijo Sophia con un amistoso tono acusador. Zayn le sacó la lengua—: siempre demasiado ocupado discutiendo sobre fiestas como para convencerlos.

—Honestamente, era una tarea difícil —concedió Louis—, yo estoy enamorado y Jessie... ¿Cómo convenciste a Jessie? —preguntó incrédulo girándose a Harry.

Él se encogió de hombros. No quiso decir frente a todos que ella quizá había visto de antemano lo  _gay_  que era y que encontraba eso admirable. Sobre todo porque sería romper algún tipo de trato secreto con ella. En cambio contó la otra historia.

—Me vio discutir con Standford y aparentemente la impresionó.

Louis y Zayn rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Es que, dale conflicto y ella está ahí —protestó Zayn.

—Típico —agregó Louis.

Liam rió, con los ojos achinados. Era jodidamente raro que fuera un Alfa porque en general le recordaba a Niall, con su actitud relajada y sus gestos de niño. Quizá era por eso que su manada era pequeña. Quizá era porque sencillamente no intentaba que creciera. A Harry empezaba a molestarle un poco.

—Debería haberme visto peleando con el viejo, eso la hubiese impresionado, ¿eh? —dijo, mirando a Zayn en busca de cómplice apoyo—. Es decir, si todo el asunto de enfrentarse al más fuerte es lo suyo.

—Standford no es el más fuerte —protestó Harry por lo bajo.

Louis rió, abrazándolo dulcemente del brazo.

—Te pateó el trasero en los Enfrentamientos —le recordó entre susurros.

Como siempre, todo instinto de regañarlo se borró apenas Harry fijó los ojos en él. Su sonrisa altanera y los ojos brillantes del alcohol y la forma en que hasta su nariz se arrugaba un poco cuando sonreía. Quería besarlo, ¿debería besarlo?

—Se hubiese enamorado de ti —dijo Zayn en respuesta a Liam, capturando su atención—. Como dije: jodidamente admirable

Harry miró, porque podría besar a Louis, pero probablemente no debería —una cosa era besuquearse frente a los propios betas, y otra frente a los ajenos. Quizás también porque era curioso.

Zayn sonreía suavemente, con lo párpados pesados pero la mirada intensa fija en Liam. Conversaciones secretas, otra vez, que él no lograba entender del todo.

Entendía lo suficiente para que lo incomodara un poco, después, cuando Sophia habló, recordándoles de su presencia que por un segundo se había desvanecido para todos los demás en la mesa.

—Ella se lo pierde —dijo.

Harry sonrió cordialmente otra vez. Liam se volvió a ella y acarició su mano sobre la mesa. Fue irresistible espiar por el rabillo del ojo... La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿pero los lobos son inmunes, verdad?

Zayn sonreía todavía cuando agachó la mirada, pero al llevar el vaso a los labios, pareció tragarse la sonrisa con el sorbo de cerveza.

 

Fueron a un club después. Louis estaba embravecido por la cerveza y Harry no sabía decirle que no cuando lucía tan bonito. Pasaron los cinco con las IDs falsas de Harry y Liam y un bono contribución de $20 americanos al de la puerta, y con sus sellos en las manos de +21 fueron derecho a la barra.

Era temprano todavía, así que se sentaron en los sillones del rincón, mientras el lugar se llenaba. Sophia había ido al baño ahora porque después sería imposible entrar, y Louis estaba dándose patadas con Zayn desde el protegido refugio del abrazo de Harry.

Quizá él había bebido demasiado, porque ya ni siquiera le molestaba. Quizá ver el modo en que Zayn miraba a Liam lo había inmunizado.

—Jodido dios, ¡esta canción!—dijo Louis olvidando las patadas para girarse en el sillón y mirar a Harry con ojos de borrego—, ¿bailamos?

—Umm... —Harry parpadeó lentamente, sin saber cómo empezar a explicar que no tenía sentido del ritmo, sus caderas estaban quirúrgicamente pegadas, nunca había bailado más que las cosas formales de eventos Alfa y que se había levantado ese día a las 4AM—. No bailo realmente, bebé.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Podemos ir a bailar nosotros entonces?—dijo Zayn y Harry se ofendería si no lo estuviera mirando con los ojos de borrego más enternecedores que había visto en un hombre adulto.

—Sí, ¿podemos? —repitió Louis burlón imitando sus gestos.

Harry tuvo que decir que sí porque Louis iba a ir a bailar de todas formas y al menos así no se sentía humillado.

—Dile a Soph que vaya con nosotros cuando venga —dijo Zayn a Liam—, así no tiene que escuchar sus aburridas conversaciones Alfa.

—Le diré —rió él, pero antes de dejarlo ir tomó a Zayn por la muñeca—. Hey, nada de besarte con humanos.

—Lo sé —Zayn asintió frunciendo el ceño.

Harry esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para preguntar qué demonios era eso.

—¿Por qué la aclaración?

Liam se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre termina besándose con alguien cuando está ebrio—explicó—, pero este lugar está lleno de humanos y nos meteríamos en problemas.

Harry asintió:  _no intercambiar fluidos con humanos_. Solían repetírselo como un mantra en la escuela. Ni siquiera los besos en la mejilla estaban permitidos (lo cual era físicamente absurdo, en verdad, considerando que era muy raro que un beso húmedo en la boca bastara para convertir a alguien). Era tonto que tuviera que recordárselo siquiera, pero Harry suponía que conocía a su beta y tenía sus razones.

Ahora, si tal era su deseo de besar gente cuando estaba ebrio...

—Louis le dará un puñetazo en el rostro si lo intenta —se adelantó a sus ideas. Harry sonrió sabiéndose descubierto—, lo tienes absolutamente domesticado.

—Lo dudo—rió.

Sophia llegó instantes después, y apenas Liam le contó que los chicos estaban bailando y la habían invitado, bebió de un saque su trago y partió a la pista. Aparentemente las conversaciones Alfa eran realmente aburridas.

Se veían divertidos los tres, saltando y bailando y haciendo tontas coreografías con las letras de las canciones. Harry tenía la más ridícula sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Sabes? Casi traigo sólo a Soph —dijo Liam—, sabía que Zayn terminaría pegado a Louis toda la noche y podría incomodarte.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco. Pero confío en Louis—admitió.

—Sí, sí, deberías—dijo Liam—, él y Zayn nunca tuvieron nada. Son sólo amigos. Como,  _realmente_  amigos. Son parte de la vida del otro. Zayn se ve sombrío cuando está dos días sin verlo.

—Puedo entender eso—confesó Harry. Louis tenía ese efecto en las personas.

—Lo extraña montones y sencillamente me hubiese odiado si no lo traía —continuó—, es decir: él me hubiese odiado y yo me hubiese odiado a mí mismo.

—Lo entendí, tengo que darle permiso a Louis para que pasen más tiempo juntos —rió Harry: Liam no era particularmente sutil—. No que necesite mi permiso, pero le haré la aclaración.

Liam rió bien fuerte y, okay, podía ver el Alfa en él. Era ruidoso, cuando quería; decidido, a su manera. Sabía obtener lo que buscaba.

—Eres genial, realmente. Zayn estaba muriendo de a poco —admitió. Bebió de su vaso y cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó algo más apagada—. Él... tiene este corazón gigante que no comparte con mucha gente. Sé que tiene sus problemas y... dolores. Y yo no puedo ayudarlo. Y Soph no puede ayudarlo, y sólo...

—Louis es bueno para él —comprendió Harry—. Sí, sabe escuchar, y da bonitos consejos.

Liam asintió.

—No lo conozco realmente, ¿sabes? —confesó—, creo que hoy es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pasé con él. Con Louis. Pero sé que es una gran persona por todo lo que hace por Zayn —Carraspeó—. Y nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por eso.

Harry cambió de tema porque el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto en él y no quería decir algo inapropiado.

La curiosidad no mataba lobos, pero los lobos ebrios tenían problemas resistiéndose a meter sus narices, aparentemente.

Hablaron de la vida en los dormitorios, de los planes de Liam para expandirse. Lo comprendió un poco mejor después de la charla: la manada que había conquistado estaba debilitada aún antes de que él la tomara. Pocos betas viejos habían durado, y la mayoría eran jóvenes de la edad de ellos (o más pequeños) que habían quedado al cuidado del Alfa por diferentes motivos. Tanto Liam como Zayn eran huérfanos, pero el segundo, a diferencia de él, tenía además hermanas menores a las que garantizar seguridad. Ellas ahora mismo estaban bajo el cuidado de otra manada, pero Liam estaba seguro de que cuando salieran de la Universidad y pudieran forjarse un destino, por más pequeño que fuera, podrían llevarlas a Payne.

—Suena como si tus betas te adoraran —dijo Harry—, no muchos se hubiesen quedado siendo el panorama tan complicado.

—Nosotros —comenzó Liam y tardó un momento en hablar, buscando las palabras—, crecimos juntos. Somos una familia. Sé que puedo confiar en ellos y que pueden confiar en mí, pero me gustaría que pudieran confiar en la Manada también, para ayudarlos.

—Sí, entiendo eso.

—Tenemos una propiedad pequeña en Wolverhampton. El capital que teníamos lo gastamos en venir a la Uni: Zayn tenía la beca, y puso una linda palabra por mí y los demás, pero tuvimos que pagar nuestro ingreso.

No era precisamente barato, y si el capital que habían heredado era poco, era probable que no tuvieran mucho ya que utilizar.

—Veremos que hacer con la casona cuando nos graduemos. Quizá sería sensato venderla e invertir en algún proyecto nuestro, ¿sabes?—Levantó la mirada hacia Harry, y sus ojos parecían embravecidos por el alcohol también—, meternos en el juego.

—Sí, apuesto a que pueden lograrlo —dijo—, nuestra situación es distinta, imaginarás.

—Sí —rió Liam con algo de tristeza.

—Pero eres un gran tipo, y de la zona. Me encantaría ayudarte de alguna manera cuando seamos mayores... Hacer negocios juntos.

Liam sonrió, algo avergonzado.

—Gracias, Harry. Significa mucho.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Sophia y Zayn aparecieron y tomaron a Liam por los brazos. Tenían lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

—Ven, aburrido—decían, sus voces complementándose en tonos risueños.

—Enséñanos tus pasitos— exclamó Zayn arrastrándolo.

—Basta de charlas aburridas —agregó Sophia.

Liam reía mientras era arrastrado a la pista. Antes de perderse se giró a Harry y se encogió de hombros, a modo de disculpa. Harry sonrió y dibujó un claro "está bien" con los labios.

Al girarse, en busca de Louis, lo vio sonriendo igual de enternecido por la escena, sentado sobre el respaldo del sillón. Se veía guapo y, okay, Harry no tenía sentido del ritmo, ni sabía mover las caderas, y se había despertado a las 4 de la mañana, pero era tentador.

Acarició suavemente su cintura, y cuando Louis lo miró desde tan arriba, con la sonrisa todavía débil en la boca, le dijo:

—Enséñame.

Los labios de Louis se arquearon otra vez. Se mordió el inferior suavemente, antes de pararse y con una exagerada reverencia ofrecerle la mano a Harry.

Él la tomó y siguió a Louis a la pista —lejos de donde los otros tres estaban, por suerte.

La música estaba fuerte y el bajo retumbaba en sus tímpanos. Técnicamente, podía encontrar el ritmo. La cuestión sería saber si su cuerpo podría hacer lo mismo.

Louis guió las manos de Harry a su cintura, y se contoneó suavemente al ritmo de la música. Los dedos de Louis bajaron desde el cuello hasta el ombligo y se separaron después, hasta quedarse cada uno en cada borde de sus caderas.

Recostó la cabeza en su cuello y lo movió suavemente, indicándole cuando y cómo quebrarse.

—Sólo deja que te lleve—dijo—, siéntelo en tu cuerpo y cuando se sienta bien déjate llevar.

Louis esperó a que estuviera a gusto con el movimiento de sus caderas y luego volvió a subir con sus manos hasta rodearlo del cuello. Harry sabía que estaba haciendo todo mal, que no se movía ni con la misma sensualidad ni con la misma seguridad que Louis, pero a él no parecía importarle.

—Déjate llevar, bebé .

Louis movía los hombros también y cerraba los ojos, sonriéndose. La música vibraba bajo sus pies y las luces del lugar parpadeaban insistentes. Harry se sentía como sacándole infinitas fotografías, todas igual de elusivas e inasibles, todas perdiéndose con cada suspiro.

Harry se dejó llevar y lo besó. Primero bruscamente, sus labios sellándose sobre los de Louis, ahogando un suspiro. Después su boca húmeda buscando lamerlo también, mientras una de sus manos trepaba hasta su nuca, y el pulgar torpemente acariciaba su lóbulo.

Louis gimió con dulzura sobre su boca y Harry no supo más que acercarlo por la cintura sentirlo endurecer... y sentirse endurecer... con cada beso.

El camino a casa fue larguísimo.

Liam iba en el asiento del acompañante esta vez, porque Sophia había decidido que quería pintarle los labios a Louis -para que este pudiera ver los rastros de sus besos en la piel de Harry luego (asunto que discutieron a los gritos, aturdidos por la música del club, en el estacionamiento).

Liam no decía mucho, tan pensativo como él, aunque probablemente por distintos motivos. Seguramente no estaba preguntándose qué había ocurrido en el club ni si su omega había notado lo duro que estaba ni qué eso significaría para el resto de la noche. Harry creía que pensaba en cuando había bailado con su omega y su beta, tan cerca, tan juntos. Él por lo menos pensaba en eso cada vez que lograba alejar de su mente a Louis, por un segundo.

—Un poco de rimmel ahora —decía Sophia y Zayn se colgaba sobre los hombros de Louis porque quería él también.

Harry sentía el cosquilleo subir por su panza de lo jodidamente tierno que se veía Louis así, allí, rodeado de gente que lo quería y lo mimaba y preparándose para él.

En el campus, todavía, los omegas y el beta se adelantaban a ellos tres, cuchicheando entre risas, colgándose el uno del otro. Harry no supo por qué lo dijo.

—Entiendo la lealtad de Zayn y tus betas, ¿pero qué de Sophia?

Liam no parecía ofendido ante tal atrevida pregunta. No respondió lo que Harry pensó que oiría tampoco -que se amaban, que no necesitaban más razones que esas.

—Es gracioso, porque Zayn la conoció primero—explicó—, en algún evento al que el viejo lo llevó.

El viejo, siendo su ex-Alfa.

—Soph es de familia acomodada, iban a todos los eventos a los que su Alfa no podía asistir. Sus padres deben odiarme —razonó—, mi manada siendo el desastre que es. Pero, en fin. Conocía a Zayn e iba al caserón a veces, antes de que todo ocurra. Eramos amigos, los tres, cuando Zayn y yo...

Harry sabía lo que Liam implicaba, pero sólo podía pensar en por qué Zayn estaba en esos eventos. Probablemente su Alfa lo llevaba para mostrar a su prodigio al mundo, el crío huérfano que sería becado por Lykos-River. ¿Eso significaba que Zayn era el beta predilecto? ¿El que desencadenó todo? ¿El que Liam tuvo que defender aún poniéndose en riesgo a sí mismo?

—Todavía lo somos —continuó Liam. Harry tragó saliva—. ¿Sabes? Ella dijo... Cuando nos encontramos aquí de nuevo, ella dijo que eres quien eliges ser y que le agradaba en lo que me estaba convirtiendo.

—Es un lindo cumplido —admitió Harry, recordando su charla con Ellie.

Liam sonrió.

—Nunca lo olvidé, lo que significa —dijo—, lo importante que son nuestras elecciones. No puedes siempre ganar, no puedes tener todo.

Harry asintió, sin entender del todo de qué hablaba, pero suponiéndolo de todas formas.

—A veces incluso tienes cosas—continuó Liam—, y tienes que elegir perderlas.

Harry lo entendió entonces. No del todo por lo que Liam dijo, sino por a quién miraba cuando lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la escena de más adelante: los tres jóvenes riendo y cuchicheando entre abrazos.

Había algo opaco en sus ojos que repentinamente brilló, y cuando Harry siguió el rastro de su mirada, vio a Zayn mirarlo sobre su hombro, sonriendo con la misma expresión cansina de la cena.

—¿Y qué si tú eliges perder algo que no quiere perderte? —dijo Harry, de golpe sintiendo más cariño por Zayn de lo que había sentido en el tiempo que lo conocía—, ¿no es eso cruel?

Liam se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas, al bajar la mirada.

—Es lo que un Alfa hace, ¿verdad? Tomar decisiones—razonó—, cuidar a la gente que quieres.

Se detuvo de golpe y Harry se detuvo también. Los tres siguieron caminando, todavía un rato más.

—A veces no se trata de lo que tú quieres, o de lo que él quiere—dijo Liam—, sino de lo que es mejor para todos.

Harry no sabía si hablaba de Zayn, o de él y Louis, pero los tres más adelante notaron su retraso. Los llamaron a los gritos, porque la noche helaba y querían llegar a los dormitorios, y cualquier resto de conversación que quedara por decir tuvo que posponerse.

Liam siguió hablando, y aún cuando terminó parecía que todavía tenía cosas por decir.

—Ese es nuestro privilegio, ¿verdad? Elegir.

 

—Mira qué bonito te lo entregamos —dijo Sophia entre risas mientras terminaba de acomodarle el flequillo a Louis.

Louis parpadeaba sensualmente con sus ahora arqueadas pestañas. Sus labios estaban teñidos de un rosa opaco, y tenía los ojos delineados de negro sutilmente (un trabajo impresionante para ser que había sido hecho en un auto en movimiento).

—Siempre se ve bonito—respondió Harry, y Louis sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

—Esto para que no digas que me interpongo en su relación —acotó Zayn.

—Zayn...—lo reprendió Liam, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo intento ganarme a mi nuevo cuñado.

Louis rodó los ojos y Harry sonrió suavemente.

—¿Puedo ganarte yo como cuñado diciendo que eres bienvenido a visitar en Atalanta cuando quieras?

—Oh, no le des pase libre —protestó Louis, pero sonreía—. No se irá nunca.

—Ya lo hizo, demasiado tarde —rió Zayn. Luego, ante el pellizcón de Liam, aclaró—: seré apropiado, lo juro.

Se despidieron en la encrucijada junto a la biblioteca, a metros apenas de los dormitorios.

Liam tomaba la mano de Sophia y rodeaba a Zayn por los hombros, y Harry tuvo que admitir que algo de esa escena no se sentía del todo mal.

Cuando volvió la vista a Louis, listo para emprender camino a casa, cualquier pregunta que tuviera sobre Liam y sus relaciones, se desvaneció del golpe. ¿Importaba realmente? ¿Liam? ¿Las buenas costumbres? ¿Las Manadas? ¿El Status?

Louis se sonreía, arqueando las cejas y nuevamente sonrojado.

—Me veo ridículo, ¿verdad?

—Te ves jodidamente lindo -admitió Harry—, ven aquí, prueba eso de marcarme los besos.

Lo acercó por la cintura y lo besó en los labios. Sabía distinto, la textura cambiaba, pero debajo de todo, el fuego era igual.

Louis se separó suavemente para besarlo en la comisura de los labios, y luego sí alejarse y abrir los ojos. El rimmel iba bonito con sus ojos azules, el iris resaltaba todavía un poco más. Louis sonrió suavemente, cada vez más y más orgulloso.

—Funciona—dijo, acariciando suavemente su marca en el borde de sus labios—. Voy a hacer un desastre contigo cuando lleguemos a casa.

 

Louis cumplió con su palabra. 

Apenas Harry cerró la puerta del dormitorio, se acercó para tomarlo del cuello y, poniéndose en puntitas, lo besó. Harry supo que venía, lo percibió por la caricia de su mano al subir las escaleras y por las miradas coquetas toda la noche. Pero no se imaginó que un instante después lo tumbaría sobre el colchón, y se sentaría sobre él, mirándolo solemne con su brillante sonrisa de labios pintados.

Louis besó su boca, sus mejillas, su cuello... Besó sus clavículas cuando le quitó la camiseta, y sus besos fueron tantos y tan desesperados, que Harry tuvo que rogar un respiro para quitarle la camiseta también.

Ahora, duro en sus pantalones, y sosteniendo a Louis con atrevimiento por el trasero, acababa de escuchar las palabras que definitivamente no había imaginado.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?_

Harry despegó los labios para hablar, pero no había rastros de palabras, ni de voz, ni de aliento en su boca. Louis sonreía, sonrojado y bonito.

—Y-Yo... No lo sé —dijo Harry.

Sabía qué  _quería_ hacer, pero más sabía lo que no. No quería ahuyentarlo, perderlo, arruinarlo. Sus besos sabían tan ricos y sus marcas se sentían tan bien sobre su piel, que prefería sufrir el resto de la noche controlando sus instintos, a hacer algo que acabara con todo.

—Vamos, toda esta espera... ¿Esa es tu mejor respuesta?

La voz de Louis sonó burlona, pero había un tembloroso nerviosismo oculto en ella también.

Harry subió con las manos por su espalda y lo atrajo sobre él. 

Louis lo besó otra vez, más suave ahora.

—¿Estas seguro esta vez? —murmuró Harry, y su voz nuevamente había vibrado de modo animal. Por lo menos eso había ocultado el miedo, creía.

Louis sonrió sobre su boca, y luego se acercó a su oído, a murmurar.

—Huéleme, ¿qué crees?

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente, intentando contener la calma. La sangre hervía en sus venas y cada segundo tan cerca de Louis, sin tenerlo, parecía imposible. Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron, mientras lo giraba sobre el colchón, y abrazándolo por la cintura, se echaba  él arriba esta vez, cubriéndolo con una pierna. Los segundos pasaron y Harry respiraba y el corazón latía —rápido, bien rápido— como si el fin del mundo no estuviera ocurriendo allí y entonces.

Hundió la nariz en su cuello y no pudo contener el gruñido.

—No hueles a nada —susurró, y jamás creyó que eso le gustaría tanto—. Hueles a champú, y alcohol... Y a sudor,  _joder,_ hueles a sudor —dijo pegando los labios a su piel para saborearlo. Subió hasta la línea de su mandíbula—, hueles a maquillaje y a caramelos de menta —Sonrió y Louis se mordió el labio sabiéndose atrapado—. Y hueles a mi, bebé —dijo hundiendo las manos en su piel—, hueles a mí en todos lados.

Louis habló con la voz quebrada y finita.

—¿Huelo a las hormonas?

—No hueles a nada —insistió Harry y lo besó otra vez.

Louis explicó entre suspiros que había subido sus dosis generales hasta sentirse a salvo, que llevaba desde la última vez esperando ese momento, que estaba cansado de esperar porque no significaría nada si tomaban las precauciones que Harry había dicho tomaría.

—Sólo... ¿podemos no...?

Harry lo interrumpió bajando las manos por su torso hasta el botón del jean y Louis apretó las piernas y soltó un suspiro al sentirlo sobre su carne. Harry besó su lóbulo mientras bajaba el cierre y lo acariciaba encima del boxer.

—Joder, Harry... —ronroneó Louis—, ¿Podemos no  _follar_  hoy? Sólo quiero...

—Lo que tú quieras, bebé—respondió Harry, sus oídos demasiado concentrados en el ritmo de su respiración y el tono de su voz como para prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba diciendo—, hasta donde tú quieras está bien...—dijo—, me basta con verte correrte otra vez.

Louis tragó saliva. Harry pudo oírlo claramente.

—Bueno... Quiero chupártela —admitió y Harry agradeció tener una mano elevándolo del colchón, porque entonces pudo descargarse hundiendo las uñas en las sábanas y no sobre Louis esta vez—, si tú quieres...

—Joder, sí... Okay.

Todavía se quedó un segundo allí, con la nariz cerca de su cabello y las manos acariciándolo sutilmente. Era difícil soltarlo, era difícil creer que no se desvanecería en el aire cuando lo hiciera.

Louis finalmente tomó la mano de Harry y la corrió de sus pantalones. Su respiración estaba agitada, pero su tacto era igual de seguro que siempre. Le dio un último beso y volvió a empujarlo sobre su espalda. 

Harry se sonrió al abrir los ojos y notar su mirada desafiante: "córrete, dije que iba a chupártela". Le acarició la mejilla y lo vio descender hasta los pies de la cama, desabotonar sus pantalones.

Harry se acercó al cabezal, sentándose, para poder disfrutar un poco más del espectáculo. Louis se mordió el labio, sonriéndose, al verlo.

—No te prepares tanto, me pone presión—protestó.

Harry se rió apenas un instante, porque luego tuvo que contener el rugido en su garganta que no paraba de intentar aflorar. Algunas personas encontraban el desborde hormonal de los Alfas sexy, pero apostaba a que a Louis lo ponía un poco nervioso.

—Sólo tener tu cara cerca de mi carne así, me basta.

Louis arqueó las cejas y bajó el rostro un poco más, a un doloroso milímetro de distancia de él.

—¿Así está bien? —bromeó—, puedo quedarme aquí si es lo que quieres.

—Era un decir —suspiró, aunque debía admitir que estaba funcionando, a juzgar por la mancha húmeda sobre la tela del bóxer—,  _por favor_ sólo hazlo.

Louis se rió y luego se humedeció los labios, mientras le bajaba finalmente los bóxer. Harry no era particularmente grande —no ridículamente grande—, pero el contraste con las delicadas manos de Louis lo hizo sentir más imponente de lo que se había sentido en su puta vida.

—¿Condón ahora o te corres afuera?—preguntó Louis.

Claro. Nada de semen de Alfa. Podía ceder eso.

—Me corro afuera—dijo.

—Okay —Louis se incorporó y escupió saliva caliente sobre la cabecita, que con obscena lentitud distribuyó con el pulgar—. Dime si algo no te gusta, es la primera vez que lo hago.

—Mmmh... Vas bien —dijo Harry sintiendo el calor adueñarse de su vientre—, ¿primera vez con un tipo?

—Sí —dijo Louis, sonriéndose mientras lo torturaba con el pulgar, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las ridículas expresiones que Harry probablemente estaba haciendo.

—Sólo hazlo como te gusta que te lo hagan a ti —dijo Harry intentando relajarlo—, será perfecto...

—Nunca me lo han hecho tampoco —rió.

—¿Con qué clases de tipas te acostabas, bebé?—se burló.

La verdad es que no quería oír la respuestas. No quería imaginar a Louis con nadie más. Quería poder pretender que solo fue y sería suyo.

Y entonces. 

—Con ninguna —respondió Louis. 

Quizá fue la mano de Louis: el modo en que había dejado lo del pulgar para pasar la palma entera por la cabecita y bajar hasta empezar a masturbarlo. Quizá fue lo que acababa de decir, la idea que todavía tardó unos segundos en armarse en su cabeza.

Harry se alejó suavemente del tacto de Louis.

—¿Eres virgen?

—Sí. Vergonzoso, lo sé —rió sonrojado—. Pero pedí tips para hacer esto, bebé, creo que lo tengo.

Harry parpadeó incrédulo.

Virgen. Louis era virgen. Nunca había estado así de cerca con alguien, no se había entregado así a otra persona. En parte, Harry no podía creerlo. Que un tipo tan guapo y carismático se las hubiese ingeniado para no ser follado cada día y tratado como un rey por numerosos amantes. Sobre todo, no podía creer su suerte.

Louis  _sería_ suyo,  _sólo_ suyo. 

Por un tiempo, por lo menos.

—Y yo estaba presionándote a hacer algo más —susurró y se sentó en la cama, alejando definitivamente su carne del rostro de Louis. Él suspiro frustrado—, ven aquí.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Sólo quiero que conste en los registros que tú eres el que tiene problemas esta vez —protestó acercándose y cuando Harry acarició sus mejillas sonrió sobre sus manos.

—¿Problemas con qué? —dijo con la voz demasiado grave

—Con esto —murmuró—. Iba a hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Harry sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

—No tengo problemas, bebé —explicó—, sólo no quiero que tu primera experiencia sexual sea dar una mamada.

—Oh...

Harry sentó a Louis contra el cabezal y lo besó una última vez antes de bajar.

—Oh... — suspiró Louis—, ¿estás seguro? Como... Tú eres...

Le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y decidió quitárselos después, porque quería verlo desnudo de nuevo.

Quería un recuerdo de él sin ropa que no apestara a confusiones y peleas—algo con lo que poder masturbarse que no le hiciera sentir culpable, en verdad.

Le acarició los muslos, suavemente, mientras lo admiraba. Cada detalle, desde su carne dura y firme, al brillo en la punta que denunciaba lo que sus suspiros ocultaban; de la línea de bronceado, y una decena de lunares que jamás había visto.

Harry nunca había estado con un tipo antes, tampoco, pero tenía un manojo de recuerdos a los que podía llamar "su primera vez", y en todo caso, a él le bastaba estar con Louis así, sentirse deseado por él, para que fuera especial. Quizá si hubiese sabido de antemano, como él, hubiese pedido consejo... Pero creía que bastaría con el deseo —ahora impostergable— de darle placer, para guiarlo.

Comenzó lento. Aquella tarde en que lo había visto masturbarse, había descubierto que era lo que le gustaba. Como él, escupió sobre la cabecita, porque su saliva se había sentido como una jodida maravilla, pero procuró no torturarlo con los dedos —Harry no era tan cruel. En lugar de eso, descendió suavemente con los labios, apenas unos centímetros, y volvió a subir.

Levantó la mirada. Louis tenía los párpados pesados y las pestañas negras y larguísimas temblaban al ritmo de su respiración. Harry sonrió, y humedeció su boca otra vez, para ahora comenzar desde abajo, con la lengua ancha, hasta la punta. Cada vez que se acercaba a allí, Louis dejaba escapar ahogados sonidos de su garganta y Harry se sentía más poderoso cada vez que oía uno.

Lo hizo de nuevo un par de veces, y luego volvió a escupir encima para encerrarlo con los labios y jugar con la lengua acariciándolo lentamente. Louis temblaba apenas controlado por las manos de Harry en sus caderas, y él sólo lo hizo un poco más lento, presionando la lengua a lo largo del glande y rasguñándolo suavemente cada vez que se movía bajo sus manos.

Comenzó a tragarlo, de a poco. No es que tuviera miedo de tenerlo todo; Harry no tenía reflejo de garganta en absoluto. Sólo quería extender ese momento un poco más, escuchar a Louis gimotear así, sentirle la piel de gallina y los movimientos bruscos bajo sus palmas. Y okay, quizá sí era un poco cruel.

Las manos de Louis se enredaron en sus rizos, titubeantes. Lo acariciaron de un modo que se sentía mágico: las yemas dibujando trazos en su coronilla y nuca, y detrás de los oídos. Trazos invisibles que se sentían de algún modo más permanentes que las marcas de labial sobre su cuello.

Harry bajó hasta sentir la cabecita de Louis tocar la puerta de su garganta y cuando estaba subiendo de nuevo, sintió las manos de Louis tensarse en un puño, tirándole el pelo. Joder.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Louis, con los ojos cerrados y la cara colorada.

Harry se sonrió y se lo sacó de la boca.

—Está bien, no me molesta —admitió—, me gustó un poco.

—¿Sí?

Harry asintió y besó suavemente la punta de su miembro otra vez. Louis suspiró hondamente con desesperación y al exhalar dejó escapar un gemido también que volvió a Harry loco.

—Sólo mírame también, eso me gustaría —dijo y volvió a metérselo en la boca.

Louis no tardó en volver a acariciar su cabello, ahora con la mirada fija en Harry y en todo lo que hacía. Harry bajó otra vez hasta el punto en el que Louis había perdido el control. Lo mantuvo allí un instante y volvió a salir, primero despacio y cada vez más rápido.

Las manos de Louis le tironeaban firmemente desde hacía un buen rato cuando Harry vio a Louis cerrar los ojos, finalmente rindiéndose al placer. Las manos lo retuvieron allí, con su carne empujando contra el fondo de su garganta y la saliva goteando de la boca de Harry.

— _Joder_ —suspiró y lo soltó sólo para clavar las uñas en las sábanas a su lado y descargar allí parte del instinto que quería contener con Harry.

Harry subió y bajó rápido y constante. Louis no lo miraba, no hablaba, y apenas se las ingeniaba para respirar entrecortado y perdido, con la espalda arqueándose sobre la cama. Cada vez que llegaba hasta su garganta se arqueaba un poco más, y Harry se quedaba allí, intentando respirar por la nariz, y empezaba de vuelta.

—Bebé—balbuceó Louis—, me voy a correr...

—Mmhm—Harry continuó manteniendo su ritmo.

—Bebé... Joder... No puedo aguantarlo —dijo y tomó a Harry por los rizos de la coronilla para alejarlo suavemente.

Él sólo se sonrió.

—Está bien, no me importa—dijo, y resistiéndose al tirón volvió a metérselo en la boca.

—El olor...—suspiró Louis—, mis hormonas...

Harry sólo siguió, lento y profundo sabiendo que Louis estaba cerca, antes de volver a subir el ritmo. A decir verdad, la idea de que se corriera en su garganta y que su aliento apestara a Louis por el resto del día lo ponía todavía un poco más. No había vuelto a olerlo ni en su ropa ni en su piel en días y comenzaba a extrañarlo.

—Bebé —dijo Louis, y Harry sabía que sólo iba a protestar otra vez, así que lo empujó dentro suyo, tan hondo como pudo: tanto que besó el pubis con sus labios, que sintió los ojos humedecerse ante la sensación.

Louis tembló mientras se corría, su leche bajando directamente sobre su garganta, sin ser capaz él de siquiera probarla. Unos segundos después, cuando se retiró lentamente de su carne, respirando agitadamente y babeando sin poder controlando, lamió la cabecita para sentir las últimas gotas.

—Córrete en mí —dijo Louis, temblando todavía.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, todavía adormecido por las sensaciones. Louis estaba rojo y brillante y Harry moría por follarle la boca, esos labios húmedos que en ese momento parecían tan tentadores. Claro que no iba a hacerlo, porque era su primera vez y Harry quería que fuera especial.

—Pensé que no querías apestar a Alfa —rió acariciándole las mejillas con ternura.

—Si es afuera puedo lavarme y, como... Me quedaré adentro mañana, está bien—dijo, nuevamente sonriendo mientras se refregaba en la caricia de Harry—, quiero estar a mano.

Harry suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo déjame refregarme en ti —dijo—, me correré en las sábanas.

Louis insistió, pero Harry no quería que algo así sucediera por culpa. Le encantaría correrse en él, en su vientre, o su rostro, o su espalda. Le encantaría correrse dentro suyo. Pero Louis no le hubiese dicho que sí si no fuera porque Harry acababa de tragar su leche y no se sentía como un buen motivo.

Se aferró a sus caderas y se rozó contra su piel desnuda, presionándose suavemente con su trasero. Cada vez que lo hacía un poco más brusco, movía a Louis en el colchón y el suspiraba al ritmo de sus embestidas y era bonito pretender que así se oiría cuando finalmente pudiera follarlo.

Harry fantaseó con ello y no bastó mucho más para que estuviera listo, y se girara sobre su espalda para correrse en su vientre, como la última vez.

Louis se giró a mirarlo y le corrió el cabello pegoteado del rostro.

—Ahora apestas a tu corrida y a mi corrida —se burló.

Harry rió entre suspiros, todavía agitado.

Louis bajó con sus manos por su pecho, hasta finalmente tocar con la punta del índice su leche. Pareció dudar un segundo, pero finalmente se dibujó una H con ello en el muslo.

—Listo —dijo—, estamos a mano.

Harry estaba demasiado cansado para intentar comprender.


	15. X | Primera Nevada

_The doctors say you're no good_

_but people say what they wanna say,_

__and you should know if I could I'd breathe you in every single day_ _

Hands to myself (Selena Gomez)  

 

—Harry, bebé.

Harry apretó más fuerte los ojos intentando ignorar el naranja furioso del velador encendido. Sobre todo, procurando no dejarse cautivar por la voz de Louis, tan bonita como siempre. Era mitad de la noche, Harry los sabía en los huesos y en los dedos congelados.

—Cariño, despierta —susurró Louis sacudiéndolo suavemente—, está nevando.

Harry despegó un ojo a duras penas, pero tuvo que cerrarlo otra vez cuando la luz le dio en la cara. Gruñó en protesta y Louis rió divertido.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo con la voz húmeda y rasposa.

—La... —Louis tardó un momento en buscar su celular—. La una treinta.

—¡¿De la mañana?! —reclamó molesto y se giró dándole la espalda.

Okay, la voz de Louis era preciosa, pero Harry tenía amor propio. Mañana se tenía que levantar temprano para su Mesa Alfa: no podía estar viendo la nieve caer por la ventana como un niño.

—Nevará otras veces —protestó cubriéndose hasta la coronilla.

El cobertor lo protegió de la luz, pero no de la risa de Louis. Tintineaba de un modo adorable.

—No por primera vez en el año —protestó, todavía sacudiendo sus hombros—. Vamos, es la tradición.

—¿Qué tradición? 

Harry se sonrió por tan maquiavélico plan: Louis hablaría por horas, como siempre que Harry hacía una pregunta y cuando se diera cuenta él estaría en la novena nube, soñando con lobos otra vez. Y con huellas en la nieve.

—¡La tradición! —dijo—, ¿qué Niall no te dijo nada de la Universidad? ¡Es la primera nevada del año! Como en  _la_ Fiesta del Año, tú sabes... Junto al lago.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —balbuceó—, pero es la mitad de la madrugada, no voy a ir a una fiesta.

—Oh, sí. Sí irás —dijo Louis y de un brusco manotazo le quitó el cobertor.

Harry gruñó más fuerte esta vez —un instinto reflejo del que no estaba orgulloso—. Es que, ¡joder! Estaba semi-desnudo y la noche helada. Louis lo miró, arqueándole las cejas.

—¿Listo, ahora?

Harry suspiró, tomando el cobertor de manos de Louis y envolviéndose con él. Esta vez, sin embargo, se quedó sentado en el colchón.

—Dime más de esta tradición —dijo, derrotado.

Resultó ser que, desde quién sabe cuando, la primer nevada del año era recibida por todo licántropo que se digne —Louis dixit— en el lago. Había allí una gran fiesta improvisada que no se comparaba a ninguna de las fiestas a las que Louis fue en su vida, aunque "él no tenía mucha experiencia en eso". Harry no le creía realmente con lo último.

—Así que, vamos, hay que despertar a los demás —dijo Louis, mientras le revoleaba por la cabeza una muda de ropa limpia.

Harry todavía estaba bostezando cuando bajaron por las escaleras. Sin embargo, al notar la escena, sus instintos Alfa lo despabilaron. 

Allí estaban, al menos una docena de sus betas, vistiéndose a oscuras en los pasillos. Harry carraspeó y pudo oler el miedo.

—¡Joder..! ¡Harry! —susurró Niall. Como si Harry no pudiera oírlo en el silencio implacable de la noche.

Podía reconocer a él y a Lily entre las sombras, por el perfume, pero los demás permanecían incógnitas.

—¿Yendo a algún lado? ¿A mitad de la noche? —dijo con la voz más grave e intimidante que pudo sacar. Realmente estaba mal dormido.

Prendió la luz para observar mejor sus gestos: ojos abiertos en shock, las bocas debatiéndose entre la risa nerviosa y la seriedad solemne. Era divertido. Harry hizo el esfuerzo por conservar la severidad.

—Iba a decirles que vayamos a la fiesta pero esta falta de respeto está cambiando mi opinión.

Los once pares de ojos (eran menos de una docena, finalmente) se giraron súbitamente a Louis, en busca de su intervención. Nadie dijo nada —pasó menos de un instante—, pero el ruego de sus miradas era enternecedor y claro como agua.

—Vamos, Harry, no seas aguafiestas —dijo Louis, tomándolo por el brazo—. Es una vez en el año, seguro no quisieron molestarte.

—Sí, te hubiésemos pedido permiso con antelación, Harry —dijo Jessie dando un paso al frente tan corajuda como siempre—, pero nadie creyó que nevaría tan pronto en el año.

—Sí, faltan semanas para el invierno —agregó Niall—, nos tomó por sorpresa.

—Ya, ya —dijo Harry—. Sólo procuren abrigarse, no quiero mitad de mi manada enferma.

Sus rostros se iluminaron en las más anchas sonrisas y Harry miró a su lado, a Louis sonriendo orgulloso, y sintió el cosquilleo bonito de saberse en familia. Buen policía, mal policía, ¿no era así? Si Harry hubiese estado solo —Si Louis no fuera su omega—, probablemente se hubiese ofuscado en serio por el asunto, ayudado por el sueño. Pensándolo seriamente, no estaría despierto siquiera: sus betas compartirían un secreto sólo entre ellos, del que él no hubiese formado parte.

Rodeó a Louis por los hombros y besó su frente, refregando su perfume en él.

—¿Pueden ustedes terminar de despertar a los demás? —dijo mirando a los betas—, yo muero por un café.

Louis rió.

—Puedes beber el café mientras preparamos el ron para llevar.

—Yo tengo hierba —acotó Jessie. Harry parpadeó lentamente mirándola—. Como, no... Claro que no tengo hierba.

Y, okay. Asustar a sus betas era divertido, pero todo el asunto del policía malo estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Además, la expresión de Jessie era demasiado. Harry estalló en carcajadas.

—Puedes llevar hierba, Jess —dijo divertido—, soy tu Alfa, no tu padre.

Louis bajó a preparar el café mientras Harry iba al baño —apenas le había dado tiempo de vestirse antes de arrastrarlo abajo. Tantos gruñidos y demostraciones de poder, habían dejado a Harry sintiéndose eléctrico y con energía, pero todavía se movía algo lento y bostezaba cada vez que recordaba lo bonito que se estaba en su cama.

El baño de los betas era completamente distinto al de ellos, lo cual era de esperarse. Era gracioso, Harry notaba cosas desde que había empezado a salir con Louis a las que nunca habría prestado atención de otra manera: desde aquellas actitudes en otros Alfa que podían leerse como odiosas, al hecho de que las experiencias de Alfas y betas eran diametralmente opuestas (no sólo en tanto al trato de unos con otros sino a detalles de sus vidas como las canciones que sus padres les cantaban antes de dormir), hasta a los privilegios que había naturalizado desde pequeño hasta volverse ciego a ellos. 

Su baño tenía detalles refinados, toallas bordadas, una bañera inmensa. Los betas compartían duchas (aunque había una bañera en el baño de la planta baja) y tenían un gigantesco armario blanco repleto de toallas blancas, sencillas y baratas. No había privacidad allí —no sólo porque era compartido, sino porque la puerta tenía un vidriado espeso que delataba la silueta de quien estuviera demasiado cerca—, ni bonito aroma, ni cortinas decentes.

Se preguntó si así como se sentía él experimentando aquello se había sentido Louis al entrar al baño que compartían. En sentido opuesto, claro. Se sonrió mientras recordaba una de sus primeras conversaciones, cuando Louis había llevado arroz primavera para cenar. Harry había sido lo suficientemente idiota para reclamarle que él le había invitado filetes.

¿Cómo había logrado pasar de ser para él eso —el Alfa extraño y odioso con quien tenía que fingir que salía para que no lo expulsen de la Universidad— a lo que era ahora? Quizá no su Alfa. Tristemente no su Alfa. Pero su pareja, su amigo, su novio.

Novio. Louis le decía novio, ahora. Y Harry era un crío que cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar sonreírse, con hoyuelos y toda la cosa.

Louis le decía novio y le contaba del mundo —todo lo que sabía de él, que había aprendido estudiando y escuchando las experiencias de la gente, no acompañando a su padre en viajes de negocios—, y Harry a cambio se corría afuera cuando le follaba la boca y le mostraba lo bonito que eran los baños Alfa. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera equilibrado.

Harry decidió que era momento de salir de allí cuando el baño comenzó a llenarse de gente. Muchos recién levantados —Oliver entre ellos—, con ojeras y anchísimos bostezos. Harry se identificaba con ellos, la verdad. 

—Nadie está obligado a ir —aclaró, piadoso—, no me ofenderé si quieren quedarse a dormir.

—Yo me ofenderé —protestó Louis, mientras rodeaba a Harry con una bufanda—, es la mejor fiesta del año y tienen que estar allí —dijo,  señalándolos con el ceño fruncido—, cariño, ¿puedes bajar? Necesito saber qué licor podemos llevar. 

—¿A qué clase de fiesta tienes que llevar tu propia bebida?

 Louis rodó los ojos, mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo hasta la planta baja.

—A todas —se burló—, no todas las fiestas tienen mayordomos y organizadores de eventos. ¡Oh! —Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron al recordar algo—, ¿puedo llevar esos vinos que encontramos en el gabinete del dormitorio? Parecían caros.

—Dalia los dejó —explicó—, probablemente estén envenenados o algo.

Louis se rió.

—Le daremos de probar a Julie en frente de ella. Si no nos detiene, están limpios.

Harry se sonrió mientras seguía a Louis —escaleras arriba ahora: había que buscar los vinos—, recordando cómo había presionado a Van Berger con ese mismo asunto. Realmente debería quererla, si algo que Harry creyó heriría apenas su orgullo, había logrado ponerla así. Sobre todo, si Louis lo notaba también. Van Berger debía realmente odiarlo todavía por ello.

— Hey —dijo—, ¿Crees que Dalia vaya?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser, el año pasado fue.

Harry estaba demasiado cansado para subir las escaleras, así que apenas su cabeza asomó al segundo piso, recostó la cabeza contra el barandal y exclamó.

— ¿Y Julie también? ¿Y Lila?

Louis gritó desde la pieza.

—Los Wolf siempre van.

—Quizá no sepan que empezó a nevar. ¿Debería textear a Lila para avisarle? ¿O a Liam?

Louis no dijo nada, hasta que volvió con cuatro botellas en sus manos y la expresión más ofendida que le había visto en semanas.

— ¿Estás loco? Nadie te avisa, te la pierdes.

— Nosotros despertamos a todo el mundo.

— Es distinto. Cara a cara, eso vale.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras tomaba las botellas que Louis cargaba. Las reglas sonaban absurdas, pero, hey, él se acababa de enterar de todo el asunto. Louis bajó los escalones a los brincos.

—¿Alguien despertó a los de la planta baja? —preguntó al aire. Jessie a lo lejos levantó la mano—, ¡Blondie! ¡El wishkey!

Niall le pasó unas bebidas a Louis: wishkey, un vodka por la mitad, una petaca de gin. Harry parpadeó incrédulo al ver cómo estaba vestido —suéter navideño, pantalón de corderoy, botas abrigadas, gorro y bufanda. Todos estaban vestidos así... ¿Sería alguien siquiera capaz de bailar en esa fiesta?

Abajo, unos betas los ayudaron a vaciar el baúl donde se guardaban los elementos viejos de cocina —ollas, jarros de lata, algunos utensilios— y que usaban como mesita para snacks cuando jugaban a la PlayStation. Acomodaron adentro las botellas de vino, lo que les pasó Niall y como dieciséis latas de cerveza que estaban en la heladera desde el fin de semana.

—Hay más, aguarda —dijo Louis volviendo a la cocina. 

Harry miró el baúl, todavía incrédulo. Cuando miró el reloj, se dio cuenta de que no eran todavía las dos. ¿Qué era esa noche, realmente? Se sentía surreal.

Cuando Louis volvió con el resto de las cervezas, Harry le preguntó:

—¿Y sólo salimos así, con un baúl lleno de alcohol, y nadie nos dice nada?

—No, bebé —dijo Louis y cuando Harry tomó las cervezas, le desordenó amorosamente el cabello—, tenemos que escaparnos. En los  dormitorios trepábamos por el muro detrás y rodeábamos el campus. Siempre alguno del primer piso ayudaba tirando unas sábanas... Era complicado.

Harry arqueó las cejas: no podían ir hasta los dormitorios, treinta personas, con un baúl lleno de bebidas alcohólicas, si no querían las preguntas de los de seguridad.

—Joder. Parece que tendremos que mensajear a Lila —murmuró Louis—, ella nos dirá por dónde se sale en las fraternidades. 

 

Lila les mandó una foto de un mapa dibujado en la nieve (ya estaba en el bosque, aparentemente): la salida estaba justo detrás de Leviatán, y en su mensaje de voz, explicaba que estaba algo cubierta por hiedras, pero que ellos habían dejado entreabierto, así que sería visible.

Se escabulleron en puntitas hasta donde Lila les indicó. Iban en hilera india, tomándose por los hombros para no perderse en la oscuridad y sin hablar. Harry iba de la mano de Louis que lo guiaba y sentía el suave tirón de su manga de la que iba agarrado Niall. Algo en la escena le sonaba familiar, pero no del todo. Como si estuviera visitando un sueño. En el fondo de su cabeza le pareció oír el estridente aullido de un lobo, y por un segundo creyó que no estaban en el bosque detrás de la Universidad, que estaban lejos, cruzando el campus, el río, el océano. Entonces llegaron a un claro y la luz de la luna golpeó el perfil de Louis y Harry olvidó la sensación de deja vu y aquella extraña sensación de miedo.

En el suelo se notaban las recientes huellas de los Wolf, pero estas ya habían empezado a ser cubiertas por la insistente nieve.

Apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la música, un manojo de betas se adelantaron, cargando las bebidas. Los pocos que quedaron rezagados les dieron el suficiente espacio a Louis y Harry para conversar tranquilos.

Se quitó el guante, y buscó la mano de Louis en el bolsillo. Desnuda, como la suya: Louis sabía también que no había abrigo más rico que la caricia del otro. Lo acercó un poco más. Quizá era el entusiasmo o quizá Louis siempre tenía las hormonas raras a la noche... Incluso a través de las capas y capas de ropa, podía sentir su perfume dulzón.

—Hueles bellísimo — susurró sobre su oído, con la voz grave, logrando sonrosarlo— , pensé que deberías saberlo.

—Gracias, bebé —sonrió, mientras sacaba sus pastillas del bolsillo del jean—.  No sabía si era la fiesta, o la luna, o tú. Resultaron ser mis hormonas.

—Heey, no me molestaría que acordemos en que era un poco de todo.

 

 Lo primero que notaron al llegar, fue a Wolf borracha parada sobre un montecito sin árboles y alzando una rama en el cielo, proclamando su conquista sobre ese trozo de tierra, porque allí la nieve caía sin interrupciones y quería armar un muñeco de nieve antes de irse esa noche. Un par de betas que Harry no conocía —probablemente sus Alfas no estaban en el campus— habían puesto música de sus celulares con unos parlantes a batería que protegían con una tienda de frazadas. Antes de que Harry terminara de comprender del todo qué estaba pasando, vio que su baúl estaba vacío y alguien le pasaba un trago rojo que él estaba seguro no habían traído de Atalanta.

Ese alguien, claro, era Louis.

—Emborráchate así puedes bailar conmigo luego —dijo burlón, murmurando sobre su oído.

Quiso responder algo, pero enseguida Louis veía a alguien unos metros más allá y se iba a saludarlos. Debían ser todos sus amigos betas —aquellos que Lila había mencionado cuando habían querido expulsarlo, y los mismos a los que había convencido de votar por él en el Festival. 

Harry se quedó quieto un momento, sin saber qué hacer (definitivamente no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de fiestas), pero pronto notó a Ellie unos metros más allí hablando con unas chicas. Le sonrió y su rostro se iluminó al verlo (estaba borracha también) (¿a qué hora había empezado todo?).

—¡Harry! —lo saludó con la voz rasposa. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojísimas y un gorro de lana cubriéndole las orejas—, que bonito verte pegado así a Louis. ¿Las cosas van bien?

—Realmente muy bien. Tu charla ayudó muchísimo —dijo y bebió un sorbo porque necesitaba ponerse en sintonía con los demás si quería disfrutar eso—, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿ya te arrepentiste y quieres volver?

Ellie solo rodó los ojos.

—Siempre tan Alfa, tú —lo regañó, divertida. 

Harry iba a decir que sólo extrañaba a su amiga y esperaba que ella lo extrañara también, pero Niall lo salvó del vergonzoso comentario —completamente fuera de lugar para una fiesta. El rubio los abrazó bruscamente apretándolos bien fuerte contra su pecho.

  —¡El trío trinámico otra vez! —rió—, ¡joder! extrañaba vernos juntos.

Harry se rió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar  _tú_ ebrio? Recién llegamos —protestó entre risas.

—La pequeña Lily —rió—, tan pequeñita, así como la ves. ¡Tenía... tequila!

—¡Tequila! —festejó Ellie—, yo también bebí un poco.

—¿Por qué no me convidaron? —protestó Harry.

En verdad le divertía ver a los dos así: discutiendo por sacar cuentas de quién había bebido más esa noche y cual borrachera estaba mejor justificada.

—No sé, como, estabas manoseándote con Louis o algo —dijo Niall, y luego, apretándolos más fuerte—. ¡Hey!  Hey... Deberíamos como —Hipó—, ¡deberíamos como competir! ¡Los tres juntos!

—¿Competir en qué? —preguntó Harry, buscando la respuesta en Ellie quien estaba ebria pero no... Tanto.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, tan desorientada como él.

—Pero si son nuevitos —rió Niall a carcajadas, ante su propia falta de criterio. Le llevó unos cuantos segundos recuperarse y, cuando lo hizo, Harry descubrió que reía también aunque no sabía por qué—. El torneo de trineos. ¡Torneo, trineos! —rió otra vez.

Les contó pausado y entre carcajadas de qué se trataba. Básicamente, si seguía nevando todo el día (cosa que al parecer ocurría siempre con la primer nevada allí), después de clases se corría una carrera de trineos de tres miembros por equipo. Era en la bajada de uno de los montes más elevados. Harry sólo podía pensar en la palabra "clases".

Tenía Mesa Alfa a las 10 y luego clases todo el día.

—Joder, y tenemos Teoría Económica mañana —suspiró en voz alta.

—Sí, tienes y debes ir —explicó Niall con el ceño fruncido—, el compromiso de la fiesta es hacer de cuenta que nada ocurrió. Lleva años así, dicen.

—¿Qué ganamos? —preguntó Ellie—. Es decir, porque ganaremos, obvio.

Niall sonrió otra vez al oírla.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —festejó—. Y pues, el placer de la victoria, o algo así. Humillar otra gente.

Harry arqueó las cejas. A juzgar por las miradas entusiasmadas de sus amigos, no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para disfrutar de esa propuesta.

—¿Así que debo venir sin dormir y con resaca después de todo un día de clases sólo porque sí? 

Niall y Ellie se giraron a él con la expresión más frustrada, pero fue la voz detrás de él la que le hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Qué, tienes miedo?

Harry se giró con la postura más solemne de la que era capaz, pero apenas la vio, tuvo que esforzarse en apretar los labios para no reír. Van Berger estaba frente a él, cruzada de brazos, cubierta por un gigantesco abrigo de plumas blanco. Tenía el cabello recogido en un rodete alto y unas orejeras de peluche rosadas que definitivamente no iban con ella.  Bebió un sorbo, para disimular mejor la sonrisa.

—No sabía que participabas —dijo Niall incrédulo.

Lo que Harry no sabía es que Van Berger tenía ese tipo de orejeras en su vestuario.

—Hay una primera vez para todos —respondió ella tan seria como antes.

—¿Tanto quieres que vuelva a derrotarte? —dijo Harry, divertido.

Ellie estalló en carcajadas y Niall no tardó mucho en unírseles. Harry se sonreía, ahora, pero la verdad le temblaban las rodillas.

Dalia Van Berger dio un paso al frente, hasta tener su nariz frente a la suya. Resoplaba aire hirviendo y Harry podía oír a lo lejos, en el fondo de su garganta, un gruñido contenido.

—Voy a romper tu trineo, tus sueños, y tus huesos, Styles —le advirtió, de alguna manera logrando verse intimidante con aquel ridículo tapado—. Estás advertido. 

Luego, se alejó caminando con paso firme y decidido. Harry apenas atinó a parpadear, sacudido por algo así como miedo,  sin moverse ni hablar. Entonces, Van Berger le arrebató una botella de vodka a alguno de sus betas  y  bebió un  _largo_ sorbo sin siquiera toser. Harry arqueó las cejas, sorprendido y la oyó soltar un rugido oscuro, profundo y jodidamente atemorizante, que hizo a Harry dar un paso atrás y a más de un centenar de betas quedarse paralizados en sus lugares, mientras la música continuaba.

—¡Julia! —gritó Van Berger al aire.

Julia Dugès estaba junto a Lila y otros betas en el montecito que habían conquistado,  probablemente conversando antes de que el rugido de Van Berger los dejara en sorpresivo silencio. Miró a la enfurecida Alfa arqueando las cejas,  y cuando ella se acercó a donde estaban, pisando la nieve como si intentara  _romperla_ ,  ni ella ni Lila lograron evitar sonreírse. 

Mientras Van Berger hablaba con ellas, Harry pudo ver a Lila acariciando el peluche de sus orejeras, completamente inmune a su ánimo violento. Harry no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, pero sabía que se trataba de él, a juzgar por las muecas que Lila le hacía cuando notaba que estaba mirando.

Alzó su vaso en dirección a ella y ella respondió el gesto.

—Definitivamente vamos a competir en esa cosa —dijo Harry. 

Podría dormir al día siguiente.

 

La voz no tardó de correrse en la fiesta de la revancha del día siguiente entre Van Berger y él. Harry no era del tipo de dejarse llevar por tonterías como la popularidad, pero ese día estaba tan ebrio que no podía evitar regalar reverencias y orgullosas carcajadas a cualquier beta que le expresaba admiración. 

Parte de él, en verdad, estaba algo asustado: había logrado algo genial junto a Louis en el Festival y sería horrible tirarlo a la basura por no saber mantener su boca cerrada —Atalanta seguiría siendo suya, pero Van Berger podría humillarlo públicamente si se lo proponía. ¿Diría lo cierto cuando hablaba de romper sus huesos? Era sólo una carrera de trineos...

Pero Harry estaba ebrio, y alguien había colgado una bola disco de las ramas de un árbol y los huesos sanan, de todas formas.

Harry se había alejado de Ellie y Niall hacía un buen rato, para acercarse a ver de cerca cómo la luna reflejaba en los cristales y cómo eso en la nieve. Ahora, estaba solo, con un vaso de... ¿vodka? ¿ginebra? Bebió, para asegurarse, pero sus papilas gustativas se habían rendido por la noche, aparentemente. Terminó el vaso y lo apoyó sobre una rama baja. Se recostó sobre el tronco a mirar el espectáculo.

Todos los Alfas (a excepción de Standford) estaban allí esa noche, en general, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Harry apenas se hubiese enterado de su presencia si no fuera porque el reto de Van Berger había inspirado a los demás a inscribirse en el torneo también, para "darle a Harry una lección" (todo el asunto de que consiguiera una Fraternidad en su primer año sin duda los había humillado).

Algunos, claramente, lo decían en tono jocoso. Lila, por ejemplo, obligaba a sus betas a hacer un test de alcoholemia improvisado para ver quién estaría "en condiciones" al día siguiente. Todos fallaban, por supuesto, pero sólo parecía divertir a Lila un poco más.

Van Berger, sin embargo, tiraba miradas amenazantes a Julia cada vez que la veía bebiendo (aparentemente la había convencido de jugar en su equipo) y había enviado a uno de sus betas —uno increíblemente gigante y musculoso, dicho sea de paso— a dormir temprano. Era gracioso ver a una diminuta chica con orejeras rosadas y un tapado de plumas intimidando a un joven musculoso que le llevaba al menos dos cabezas.

Furriel, por su lado, se había registrado con los dos betas con los que Harry y Niall habían tenido un "enfrentamiento" amateur al principio de año, pero no había vuelto a siquiera mirar en dirección a Harry, así que él decidió creer que no había grandes rencores. Por parte del mayor, claro, porque para Harry había muchas cosas de Elian Furriel que todavía le desagradaban.

Liam se había anotado con Sophia y Zayn, y Harry no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ahora mismo, él y Sophia bailaban entre risas por un lado, mientras el moreno, más allá, bailaba con Louis, Jessie, Lily y otros chicos.

Harry nunca había sido particularmente observador, pero algo de Liam y su beta capturaba su atención: quizá por eso notó como sus miradas se cruzaron, a la distancia; quizá por eso el pecho se le comprimió cuando Zayn tomó a uno de los chicos de su grupo por la nuca y lo acercó en un beso bruto, pero aparentemente bueno, a juzgar por cómo las manos del chico se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

Quizá por eso cuando Liam hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Sophia, sintió una suerte de resentimiento, un gruñido crecer en su garganta.

Joder, estaba ebrio.

Louis notó como miraba y al hacerlo, sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. Harry sintió el gruñido esconderse y aquella electricidad bonita de siempre —aquella con la que se cubría para dormir, aquella que se encendía cada vez que recordaba siquiera su voz— se apoderó de él.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siga. Pretendió caminar con soltura, buen porte, pero a decir verdad, dio medios-tropezones con cada raíz en su camino. Louis no tardó en alcanzarlo, riendo y hablando fuerte.

—Pensé que íbamos a bailar —rió, al tomar su mano.

—No en frente de todos —respondió Harry, acercándolo más a él—, soy horrible en eso y quiero mantenerme digno...

Louis tenía la sonrisa fácil esa noche —el alcohol, la hierba, la música, los amigos, ¿quién sabe?—; pero cuando miró a Harry a los ojos sus iris se encendieron todavía un poco más.

—Baila sólo conmigo, aquí —dijo, y tomando firme de su mano lo detuvo.

Harry sonrió.

—Puedo hacer eso.

Louis se movía lento, esta vez. La música se oía bajita ahora y era difícil seguir el ritmo. Harry había optado por susurrar música sobre su oído, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y seguía sus pasos, pero cada canción que conocía era lenta y grave, como un ronroneo. Louis se contoneaba al ritmo de todas formas, reposando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry, que había, sin siquiera decirlo, declarado de su propiedad.

Si había tenido que disimular el miedo, un rato antes, ante las amenazas de Van Berger, en ese momento, con Louis allí, no necesitaba hacerlo. Se sentía invencible.

Las manos de Louis se hicieron puño tironeando de su bufanda.

—Hueles tan...—suspiró—, hueles tan profundo.

—Quizá es el alcohol—respondió Harry.

—¿A qué huelo yo?

Harry hundió la nariz en su cabello, y lo rozó suavemente.

—A hierba —rió—, a sudor, a mí.

Louis no dijo nada, así que Harry se encorvó un poco más para buscar su boca. Sonreía, cuando lo besó.

—Me gusta oler a ti —confesó, sobre sus labios—. Desearía poder hacerlo, siempre.

Harry sólo lo besó otra vez. Louis decía esas cosas, a veces: cuando estaba borracho, o fumado, o desesperadamente caliente. Harry moría un poco cada vez que lo oía —era como un lobo apoderándose de él, como si el instinto de marcarlo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para adelantar la primavera y hacerlo en ese instante.

Pero ni aún en esos estados Louis era capaz de dejarse ir. Cuando llegaba el momento—cuando Harry estaba a un instante de correrse—, siempre volvía sobre sí y lo miraba como el Louis de siempre. No es que a Harry le molestara eso; ese Louis era del que se había enamorado, finalmente. Es sólo que a veces le gustaría lograr hacerle perder la cordura, como Louis hacía con él, cada vez.

 

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Harry y Louis llevaban más de una hora besándose contra la corteza de un árbol. Estaban duros, podían sentirse el uno al otro mientras se rozaban como adolescentes, gimoteando sobre la boca del otro.

Louis tenía las manos en el pecho de Harry y él una bajo las capas de ropa, en su cintura, y la otra sobre la corteza del árbol. Tenía los dedos helados y los pies húmedos —enterrados en la nieve—, pero apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el aliento de Louis en su boca y cómo gimoteaba cada vez que Harry lo acariciaba bien con su muslo sobre su carne.

Harry estaba tan jodidamente perdido que se dio cuenta de que había gruñido al oírse interrumpiendo el silencio de aquel rincón del bosque. Las manos de Louis bajaron a su cinto y tironearon de él con ansiedad.

—A la mierda esta fiesta —susurró—, vayamos a casa.

Harry asintió desesperado, y con los ojos pesados. Tomó la mano de Louis y volvieron guiados por la música.

De la fiesta, sin embargo, no quedaba nada. La música seguía allí porque el beta encargado estaba demasiado ocupado besándose con una beta —¡de su manada!— como para irse. Además de ellos, apenas quedaban dos o tres grupos de gente terminando la bebida, y otras parejitas revolcándose contra los árboles; Zayn entre ellos. De Liam ni de los otros Alfa había señales.

Harry sabía que apestaba a deseo. Primero, porque lo sentía en su cuerpo —se sentía como Louis, pero más fuerte; como cosquillas en su garganta y debajo de su piel. Segundo, porque su aroma había capturado la atención de varios betas, que seguían sus pasos con párpados caídos como si Harry fuera un jodido Dios.

Louis guió su mano hasta su cintura y la reposó allí, y Harry sonrió divertido, agachando la mirada.

—A veces olvido lo odioso que es que seas Alfa —refunfuñó por lo bajo—, ¿por qué tienen que verte así?

—¿Cómo me mirarías tú si no hubieses tomado tus medicamentos? —dijo Harry.

Louis rodó los ojos y sonrió ante algo que sólo él encontraba gracioso.

—Probablemente así, como te miro ahora —rió. 

Quizás era así. Cuando estaban en los árboles, la mirada de Louis lucía tan hambrienta y desesperada como Harry se sentía.

 

Cuando llegaron a Atalanta eran casi las seis y quedaban dos horas para la primera clase de Louis, y cuatro para la Mesa Alfa. Los betas sensatos que habían vuelto antes ya estaban durmiendo y sonoros ronquidos se dejaban oír desde los dormitorios. El desorden de la planta baja estaba peor que cuando se fueron y el baúl yacía vacío sobre la mesa. Ellos sólo esquivaron todo y subieron a su cuarto.

—Joder, me congelo—dijo Louis apenas estuvieron adentro.

Todavía se apresuró a quitarse la ropa, probablemente húmeda por la nieve. Harry cerró la puerta y se quitó todos los suéteres que Louis le había puesto.

Al acercarse a la cama, notó que el frío había dejado la piel de Louis rosada, sus pezones duros y la desnudez, ahora, la piel de gallina. Harry pellizcó suavemente su pezón y Louis dio un respingo.

—Joder, estas helado —tembló entre risas, pero así y todo se mordió el labio cuando Harry lo hizo de nuevo.

Harry quiso murmurar pero gruñó en cambio.

—Desvístete y metámonos debajo.

Se quedaron un rato bajo los cobertores, apenas entrando en calor. Alguno de los betas había tenido la decencia de aumentar la calefacción, pero las sábanas estaban frías y sus cuerpos peor todavía.

Con las luces apagadas y apenas media luna alumbrando la noche otoñal, les llevó un rato a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Cuando Harry finalmente notó los contornos del rostro de Louis, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No nuestra noche de pasión más sexy, ¿eh?—rió Louis.

—Siempre es sexy contigo —admitió.

Sus manos seguían frías, aunque no tanto, así que Harry tomó a Louis por la cintura y lo giró de espaldas sobre el colchón. Louis quiso acariciar su pecho, pero Harry se apresuró a tomarlo por las muñecas y colocarlas arriba de su cabeza.

—Heey—protestó—, iba a comportarme.

—No quiero que interrumpas —explicó divertido sobre su boca, antes de besarlo.

Joder, sabía mejor que en el bosque. Todavía a marihuana y a alcohol y a aquella misteriosa magia a la que sabía siempre, pero ahora sabía a ellos, también. A Atalanta y a lo bonita que se habían oído sus palabras. No aquel pedido dramático de oler a él por siempre, tan maleable como pompas de jabón, sino las tres palabras que Harry creía podrían durar para siempre.

 _"Vayamos a c_ _asa."_

Harry acarició con la otra mano su mejilla mientras lo besaba. Luego, bajó por su cuello con lentitud, apenas tocándolo con la punta de los dedos, raspándolo suavemente con las uñas. Louis había vuelto a ponerse duro —el frío había arruinado un poco el ambiente, para ambos—, pero Harry bajó todavía más lentamente, y lo sintió retorcerse bajo su cuerpo al acariciarlo.

Pellizcó sus pezones una vez más. Louis gimió tan bonito que Harry podría haberse corrido entonces. Llevó su mano hasta su cintura y clavó los dedos allí, mientras le mordía los labios.

—Joder, quería chupártela —susurró Harry—, pero se siente tan rico así. Tan tibio.

Louis no dijo nada pero por la tensión en sus labios, Harry supo lo que estaba pensando.

—No voy a follarte, bebé —dijo, y volvió a acariciarlo suavemente hasta su ombligo, y luego esquivando su carne, hasta sus muslos y al ombligo otra vez—, no hasta que estés listo.

—Okay —murmuró.

Debía creerle porque esta vez cuando Harry lo besó se sintió como siempre.

Harry tomó la carne de Louis con los dedos y lo presionó suavemente, subiendo y bajando, y luego acarició su glande con aquella delatora gota salada. Se acercó sobre él, entonces, y tomó su propia carne con la mano también. Bastó que subiera y bajara un vez, para que Louis temblara.

—Joder, cariño—susurró. Su voz estaba tan quebrada, que Harry instintivamente los masturbó un poco más rápido—. Puedo sentirte... Estás tan duro. Tan jodidamente duro.

Harry amaba que Louis fuera tan expresivo con algunas cosas, a veces, porque en ese momento, no podía oler absolutamente nada en él. Nada más que su propio perfume que lo envolvía por completo.

Era siempre así, con ellos. Desde aquella primera noche que había sido tan bonita, Louis siempre se aseguraba de estar bien medicado antes de iniciar algo. Lo hacía sentirse más seguro, Harry creía, a juzgar por lo atrevido que se había vuelto en las últimas semanas. Louis le hacía mamadas, ahora, y dejaba a Harry follar su boca, y si era fin de semana y tenía tiempo de darse unas cuantas duchas antes de ir a cursar, lo dejaba correrse en su pecho o espalda. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

Esa noche era distinta, porque estaban helados y hambrientos de la tibieza del cuerpo del otro. Harry quería más sentir su piel de lo que quería fantasear con marcarlo, lo cual era decir mucho. Quería sentirlo temblar y gemir sobre su boca, y quería alcanzar el clímax escondidos allí bajo el cobertor de la cama. Escondidos del frío, la nieve y el paso del tiempo.

—Harry—suspiró Louis, incapaz de controlarse de mover las caderas sobre su mano y su carne—, joder, bebé...

—¿Se siente bien? —susurró él.

—Sí, joder, sí —rió—, estoy a punto de... ¡Jo-der! —tembló.

Harry se rió y mordió suavemente su mejilla.

—¿A punto de qué?

Louis rió otra vez. Harry besó su lóbulo.

—Tengo... Joder... Tengo clases en unas horas —suspiró.

Claro. Clases. 

"No te corras sobre mí".

Harry lo entendía, en parte: los betas podían ignorar el olor, sin duda, pero un Alfa jamás pasaría por alto un perfume tan intenso. No era buena etiqueta, pero a decir verdad, Harry creía que hacía demasiado drama por el asunto. Él había sentido a Liam sobre Sophia a veces, fresco y jodidamente intenso, pero era obvio que no haría un comentario al respecto. Ni él, ni ningún otro Alfa. La gente ya imaginaba que follaban, ¿qué problema haría confirmarlo?

Pero comprender a Louis no era definitivamente algo que estuviera en sus capacidades, y ese no era el momento para otro intento fallido.

—Sólo córrete, bebé. Puedo controlarme y correrme luego.

Louis no tardó en hacerlo, haciendo el ruido más obsceno y roto que jamás le había oído. Harry tuvo que soltarse y alejar la cadera para no correrse en el momento, y seguir masturbando a Louis suavemente hasta que se hubiese descargado por completo sobre su vientre.

Harry respiró hondo mientras soltaba sus muñecas y se giraba sobre su espalda. Quería gruñir, aullar, morder. ¿Por qué Louis tenía que ser tan irresistiblemente bonito? ¿Por qué tenía que temblar así, a su lado, respirar de esa manera?

Le costó un instante recuperar la compostura, antes de volver a su miembro. Pero Louis, todavía respirando entre-cortado y temblando de placer, logró las fuerzas suficientes para girarse sobre Harry y besarlo también. Corrió su mano gentilmente, para acariciarlo: eran pequeñas y frías pero el contacto se sintió como si lo prendiera fuego.

Harry recordó la Mesa Alfa justo a tiempo para no correrse sobre su vientre. Ahora,  _eso_ sería realmente embarazoso; llegar a la Mesa apestando a su propio descargo cuando se había ido de la fiesta para besuquearse con Louis en el bosque. Se giró en el colchón y Louis besó su cuello mientras lo continuaba acariciando, hasta que se corrió sobre las sábanas.

Estaba temblando también él ahora. Tenía la tibieza de Louis en su espalda y sus manos todavía sobre su miembro y la habitación olía a ellos, a sexo, a mucho más de lo que Harry se hubiese atrevido a imaginar cuando conoció a aquel omega insolente detrás del laboratorio.

Era mucho más de lo que imaginaba, mucho más de lo que Louis había ofrecido, y mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar a juzgar por como temblaba y se mordía los labios para no entregarse a aquel gutural sonido que quería salir de su garganta. Era más de lo que Harry podría soñar, tener a Louis así, para él, pero todavía no se sentía suficiente.

Lo quería suyo, y le dolía hasta los huesos que Louis no quisiera lo mismo.

Louis besó su cuello, más suave esta vez.

—No te duermas, bebé—dijo—, tienes Mesa en unas horas.

—Lo sé —susurró, asintiendo lentamente—. Me encantaría poder quedarme contigo todo el día, sólo dormir.

Louis lo besó otra vez, en la línea de la mandíbula ahora. Le hizo a Harry cosquillas.

—A mí también —confesó—, ¿cómo logras que te extrañe cuando te veo todo el día?

Harry sonrió. No tenía idea, pero sentía lo mismo.

 

Era una situación similar al Festival, excepto que completamente diferente. Harry se había encontrado con Niall y Ellie en el portón de la Universidad, y habían caminado solos, discutiendo sobre qué "estrategias" utilizar y compartiendo anécdotas del día, hasta el lugar del Torneo.

Lo parecido es que esa vez Louis no estaba allí tampoco. No le había dado mayores explicaciones; después de salir de clases, Harry se había encontrado con un mensaje que decía:  **no puedo ir bb, lo siento!! <3,** y nada más. Lo distinto era la luna y cómo había cambiado la relación entre ellos. Harry podía confiar en Louis, y sabía que cual fuera el motivo por el que no lo acompañaba, estaba justificado. No era un evento oficial de todas formas.

Así que Harry les relató los detalles de la Mesa Alfa del día —empezando por la mirada regañona de Standford a Van Berger y sus ovalados lentes de sol dentro del recinto. Sin entrar en detalles sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior, habían pasado veinte minutos después de finalizada la reunión, conversando del torneo de esa tarde y, la mayoría de los demás Alfa, intentando convencer a Standford de participar. Pero él tenía ocupaciones de "Alfa Adulto" y no podía perder el tiempo con tonterías, había dicho. A Harry no le importaba, aunque debía admitir que la imagen de Standford cayendo de fauces contra la nieve le había hecho sonreír mientras discutían detalles administrativos de la cafetería.

Ninguno de los betas Styles II habían faltado al torneo. Algunos de ellos hasta habían armado sus propios equipos, así como lo habían hecho betas de otras manadas. Los únicos que tenían trineos reales —léase: fabricados con la función de ser trineos— eran el equipo de Van Berger, el de Harry (le había prestado las llaves del auto a Oliver para que vaya a comprar uno al pueblo esa tarde), el de Furriel y el de Lila. Liam, Sophia y Zayn habían armado uno con una especie de superficie plástica que Harry no tenía idea de donde habrían sacado. El resto de los betas que participaban habían sido igual de creativos.

Mientras esperaban que alguien decidiera arbitrar la cuestión y diera inicio a la carrera, Harry, sentado primero en el trineo, observó la escena. Trece equipos en total, todos demasiado relajados. Algunos definitivamente sólo competían por si se daba la milagrosa casualidad de que ganaran (la noche anterior, al parecer, se había decidido guardar el alcohol restante como premio: dos botellas por la mitad de vodka saborizado).

Furriel parecía incómodo. Harry creería que tendría experiencia con los deportes de invierno (aunque no podía llamarse a ese torneo improvisado una actividad deportiva), considerando que con su mamá y hermana solían ir al Valle de Arán a esquiar todos los años por varias temporadas. Furriel, sin embargo, desconfiaba de la nieve de un modo que lo hacía ver pequeño y desprotegido, lo cual era una buena noticia para Harry.

Van Berger, por su parte, estaba más ocupada echando a Harry miradas amenazantes como para concentrarse en la carrera. Iba a tener que cuidarse de no quedar nunca muy cerca suyo, porque el tipo que iba sentado detrás de ella era gigante. Lo bueno era que el instinto bélico de Van Berger había dejado para Julia la difícil tarea de dar el primer envión al trineo y era probable que Harry les sacara ventaja muy rápido al principio salvándose de sus estériles ataques.

Lila se veía relajada y bien preparada. Su trineo tenía raspones y arreglos, muestra de que ya lo había usado al menos en una ocasión anterior. Salvo las muestras de la resaca y la postura cansada, lucía como si eso fuera pan comido para ella. Los dos betas que había elegido para acompañarla eran atléticos y delgados —siempre bueno en trineos— y definitivamente tenían más experiencia que cualquiera del equipo de Harry. Iba a tener que cuidarse de ella.

Entonces, el silbato sonó. La carrera había comenzado.

 

—Debí apostarte la Fraternidad —rió Liam acercándose con su media botella de vodka—, ¿quieres?

Harry sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin quitarse el puñado de nieve del rincón de la cara donde se había lastimado. Sonrió con cordialidad, antes de hablar.

—Hubiese aceptado —rió, y  _oh_  eso dolía. No pudo evitar soltar la mueca en los labios—, ni siquiera te consideraba un contrincante.

Lo cierto es que Liam y su equipo habían sacado ventaja apenas la carrera había comenzado. Harry había creído que no tardaría en alcanzarlos, pero esquivar los jodidos árboles les quitaba mucho tiempo y además Van Berger iba siempre a su lado, echándole nieve en la cara y valiéndose de su monstruoso beta para aprovechar los árboles para darse envión.

Liam había llegado primero con exagerada ventaja, seguido de Lila, y Furriel (luego de un par de betas). Van Berger y Harry habían estado tan ocupados discutiendo que terminaron chocándose contra los árboles, Harry con la mejilla raspada y amoretonada, Van Berger con el tobillo torcido. Últimos los dos.

—Gracioso como funcionan los prejuicios, ¿no? —dijo Liam. Harry tenía que concederle eso—, no digo que seas un tipo prejuicioso, pero, como. Nosotros no teníamos un super trineo entonces todos pensaban que no teníamos experiencia.

Liam lucía tan jodidamente orgulloso de su victoria que Harry logró sopesar la amargura y el tirón en el rostro para sonreír genuinamente.

—¿Muchos torneos de trineos?

—Uff, no te imaginas. Zayn y yo, cuando eramos chicos —comenzó, y, allí estaba otra vez: aquel brillo en los ojos, aquella mueca en los labios—, solíamos pasar así todo el invierno, en el caserón. Eramos los dos contra el mundo, nadie de la manada pudo nunca ganarlos.

Harry agachó la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Es decir, por un lado era sólo otra anécdota infantil. Pero también, era sobre Zayn, y Harry no podía olvidar el modo en que se miraban la noche anterior en la fiesta, antes de que Liam hundiera la nariz en el cuello de Sophia.

—Debe haber sido difícil para ella ponerse a su altura —murmuró, procurando no sonar hostil.

—No, para nada —rió—, ella es siempre excelente en los deportes.

Harry suspiró. No era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería, pero Liam no le debía explicaciones a él de todas formas. Si se sentía a gusto amando a un tipo que lo amaba también, pero arrastrando a una inocente muchacha a ser su omega, no era tarea de Harry cuestionarlo. Desmond siempre lo decía: no te entrometas en las decisiones de otros Alfas.

Sonrió, y miró alrededor. Más allá, Niall bebía de la botella que le había convidado Zayn mientras le contaba con lujos de detalles el accidente entre los árboles. Zayn sonreía y lucía entretenido, pero no tan cómodo como cuando estaba con Liam o Louis. Harry recordó la charla aquella noche que habían salido los cinco; aquella suerte de doble cita con quinta rueda...

Louis debía conocer toda la historia, mejor de lo que Harry la suponía, y debía ser realmente importante para Zayn tener con quien hablar del asunto, como Liam había dicho. Harry sabía que Louis debía ser genial compañero y amigo, pero sabía más todavía que no debía agradarle Liam en lo absoluto, pese a lo cordial que se mostraba frente a él. Parecía representar todo lo que odiaba en un Alfa: egoísta, manipulador y adueñándose de cosas que no le pertenecían. Como el futuro de Sophia y el corazón de Zayn.

—¿Dije... algo malo? —susurró Liam a su lado—, hueles a...

Harry parpadeó velozmente, intentando recuperar la compostura. No era su asunto inmiscuirse en la vida de betas que no eran suyos y Alfas.

—No, para nada. Lo siento, debo estar molesto por el golpe, todavía —dijo señalando su cabeza.

Harry nunca creyó que una idea tal cruzara su cabeza, pero por suerte, Dalia Van Berger apareció detrás de ellos, ayudándose por el abrazo de su robusto beta, para no apoyar el pie malo.

—Déjame verte la cara —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el tronco.

Harry le habría arqueado las cejas si no fuera porque le dolían. Se corrió la nieve, y cuando ella sonrió sacando pecho, tuvo que rodar los ojos.

—Bueno, no tus huesos, pero sí rompí tu trineo y algo de tu rostro angelical.

Harry parpadeó lentamente y buscó explicaciones en la mirada de Liam —tan incrédulo como él —, antes de volverse a ella. ¿Intentaba ser amistosa?

Sonrió cordialmente.

—¿Y qué con mis sueños?—respondió, continuando la charla.

—Ah, puedes quedártelos otro año—admitió. Luego, miró a Liam—, y  _tú_ : nada mal.

—Gracias —balbuceó él algo incómodo. Harry carraspeó indicándole que continúe hablando porque el silencio era todavía más raro que aquella extraña conversación—: ¿quieres? —dijo ofreciéndole la botella.

Ella aceptó gustosa.

—Realmente tienes perseverancia y qué ofrecer—continuó Van Berger—, el año próximo, cuando Standford se vaya, ojalá seamos nosotros tres quienes quedemos en las fraternidades.

—¿Y qué con Lila? —preguntó Harry, genuinamente curioso. Es decir, en el libro de Harry sería más razonable que las fraternidades quedaran ocupados por los Wolf, los Van Berger y ellos; a que Liam o, Dios los libre, Furriel consiguieran una.

Van Berger rodó los ojos.

—Lila está sobrevalorada.

Harry rió: para una persona que podía ser tan sofisticada y retraída, era de hecho muy transparente.

—Tú sólo la odias porque te robó a Julia —rió Liam.

Esta vez, Van Berger no se enojó. Quizá porque el vodka la suavizaba, quizá porque el ánimo de la conversación era otro. Sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No me molesta que se la haya llevado. Me molesta que no tenga nada para ofrecerle.

 

No se quedaron mucho rato más. Quizá lo hubiesen hecho si la bebida abundara, porque la noche no estaba tan fresca en comparación con la anterior, y todos estaban cargados de entusiasmo. Pero llevaban larguísimas horas sin dormir, y era tiempo de volver a la rutina normal de estudiantes universitarios. Los exámenes se acercaban, junto a la temporada de fiestas. Harry sabía que tenía al menos seis capítulos pendientes de distintas materias, y se imaginaba que la situación de sus betas era similar. Quería aprovechar aquel momento a solas para hablar del asunto—Louis siempre rodaba los ojos desautorizándolo cuando intentaba regañarlos—, pero en lugar de eso fue imposible distraerlos por un segundo del cotille sobre la carrera y la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Louis estaba en cada recuerdo, hasta en aquellos de los que no era parte. Niall comentaba por décima vez el choque contra el árbol, y alguien hacía chistes acerca de cómo Louis le hubiese besado las heridas a Harry hasta hacerlo sentir mejor —el Alfa rodaba los ojos. Oliver decía lo orgullosos que se veían los Payne con la victoria, y Jessie comentaba lo conflictuado que se hubiese visto Louis de presenciar algo así. Lily murmuraba detrás de ellos sobre a quienes había visto besarse en la fiesta y otros betas repetían en murmullos como "los papás" se habían ido de la mano y apestando a que follarían toda la noche. Harry los regañaría por eso último, pero la verdad le enternecía que los llamaran "los papás".

Sobre todo lo enternecía como aún cuando no estaba allí, y aún cuando lo extrañaba con locura —su tibieza, su risa, sus palabras y su tacto—, era como si Louis estuviera presente, de alguna manera. No solo en Harry que era adicto a su aroma, que perseguía su fantasma en recuerdos intentando darle sentido al misterio que era. Sus betas lo llevaban con ellos también, como lo que decía ser pero jamás sería: el omega de su Alfa, parte fundamental de la Manada.

 

En Atalanta los recibió la chimenea encendida y el indiscutible aroma del chocolate caliente. Louis estaba leyendo, con sus gafas de marcos negros y unas polainas de lana que Jessie había dejado tiradas esa mañana. Al oírlos llegar, se giró sonriente, antes de burlarse.

—¿Últimos? Eso es algo patético.

Entonces, vio a Harry con su magullón en el rostro, y dejó el libro a un lado antes de levantarse.

—Bebé, ¿qué pasó?—dijo—, el idiota de Zayn no me dijo nada.

—Es solo un golpe—rió Harry, procurando calmarlo—, Niall te contará todos los detalles.

—Ama hacerlo —comentó Oliver.

Louis miró a Niall con regaño pero luego se sonrió. Harry miró también: tenía la nariz tan roja como el cuello del pulover.

—Hay chocolate caliente en la cocina—dijo Louis a los betas antes de acercarse todavía más a Harry. Sus manos en su cuello se sentían tibias, y el beso en la comisura de los labios como una maravilla—. Te extrañé.

—Es gracioso —sonrió Harry—. Se sintió como si estuvieras conmigo todo el tiempo.


	16. Sophia y el Invierno

Odio ocultar cosas de Liam. Lo odio porque, primero, no se supone que debería, siendo su omega y todo eso, aún cuando es para protegerlo. Sobre todo, lo odio porque no me sale mentir, mucho menos a él, y siento que puede  _oler_ en mí que estoy guardando un secreto. Liam no es particularmente observador, pero siempre sabe cuando estoy a punto de llorar en una película, o cuando los besuqueos bobos en los pasillos comienzan a ponerme ideas raras en la cabeza. Definitivamente no era así de observador cuando éramos adolescentes, así que tiene que ser su olfato Alfa. Si lo nota ahora, me preguntará qué me pasa, y terminará descubriendo la carta en mi bolsillo e intentando consolarme a mí.

"Es de tu familia, Soph. Léela, quizás sea importante". Puedo escucharlo claramente e imaginarlo con su sonrisa amable y mirada avellana.

No es importante. Es otra carta en la que hacen de cuenta que olvidaron que me ha marcado otro Alfa, y quieren llevarme a pasar las fiestas con ellos. Mamá y papá eran absolutamente insolentes respecto a la jerarquía de Liam cuando estábamos sólo saliendo y fui ingenua de creer que algo cambiaría cuando me marcara. Liam dice que no le molesta, porque es mi familia y soy afortunada de tenerlos y debería pasar tiempo con ellos, pero a mí sólo me rompe el doble el corazón imaginarme a mi bebé aquí en navidad, sin la suya. Porque él quizás no tuvo familia creciendo, desde que su mamá murió, pero la tiene ahora. Nos tiene.

Liam sale de la ducha y doy un respingo culposo, pero entonces huelo ese perfume denso y amargo y me doy cuenta de que es absolutamente innecesario. Liam está ciego, hoy; el mundo podría estar derrumbándose y él seguirá pensando en Zayn besándose con Trevor anoche, y en cómo se fueron juntos.

Suspiro y me acerco a él. Le palmeó suavemente la mejilla y cuando me mira le sonrío y él sonríe también.

—Lo siento—dice.

Sé que lo siente y me frustra que no entienda que no tiene que sentirlo, pero no tiene sentido tener esta charla otra vez. Todavía estamos raros por el alcohol y será un largo día, no podemos derrumbarnos tan temprano en la mañana.

—Vamos, piensa en cosas bonitas —le digo y saco del cajón una camisa limpia—. Tienes Mesa Alfa y no quieres ir oliendo así.

Él se abre de brazos y se la coloco, y comienzo a cerrar los botones uno a uno. Liam se medio sonríe, pero parece forzado. Yo no tengo su olfato pero tengo ojos de mujer y sé leerlo. Nunca fue bueno camuflando sus emociones. 

Cuando los conocí, no se suponía que supiera que estaban juntos, pero me bastó un instante con ellos para reconocer que estaban enamorados. Era el modo en que se miraban, no lo sé. Zayn siempre era serio y asustadizo en los eventos a los que Leach los llevaba, pero cuando estaba con Liam de golpe parecía poderoso y seguro. 

Me encapriché con Liam desde ese momento. Mamá y papá siempre fueron algo absorbentes y, no lo sé, nunca tuve la capacidad de Zoe de rebelarme y alejarme de su protección. Pensé que quizás si estaba con Liam él me haría segura como a Zayn y podría dejar las estúpidas clases de violín o cual fuera la tontería que me tenía difícil en esa época. 

¿Quién diría que unos años después sería yo la que lo tiene? ¿Quién hubiese creído que esos dos alguna vez irían a soltarse?

El perfume de Liam empieza a suavizarse, y ahora hay un tono dulzón envolviéndonos a los dos. Le acomodo el cuello de la camina, y prefiero no preguntarle en qué pensó para ponerse así.

 

Zayn ya está allí cuando me encuentro con él detrás del Edificio Principal. Fumando, por supuesto, porque está hecho una jodida chimenea últimamente. La otra vez, cuando fuimos al pueblo con Liam, le compramos un cartón de diez atados y no le duraron una semana. Liam vive preocupado al respecto y yo no soy, no lo sé... No soy paranoica con esas cosas porque es sólo tabaco y Zayn es joven, ¿verdad? Pero Liam se preocupa y luego Zayn se siente culpable y realmente alguno de los dos tiene que detener este asunto de la mutua lástima y complacencia.

—Si no lo apagas tú te lo apago yo en la cabeza —lo reto.

Zayn se ríe y me rueda los ojos, pero luego tira el cigarro a la nieve y éste se apaga con un bonito chistido.

—¿No dormiste bien? —me pregunta burlón.

 _No dormí_ , empezando por ahí. Pero ni él ni yo estamos de ánimo para discutir por qué. 

Me cuenta que encontró unos plásticos viejos de cajones desfondados de la cafetería y  que son lo suficientemente grandes y podemos como, atarlos o lo que sea. Pasamos una hora intentando derretir el plástico para pegarlos así y media más intentando doblarlo un poco porque nos creemos jodido Leonardo Da Vinci o algo así.  Pero nos reímos y queda decente para ser que nuestra herramienta de trabajo fueron una docena de encendedores. 

Lo atamos luego, por si acaso, y Zayn se echa contra la pared del Edificio principal, justo debajo de la ventana de algún despacho y se enciende un jodido cigarrillo. Lo miro cruzada de brazos y él se ríe.

—Es hierba, boba —me dice y yo ruedo los ojos. Como si eso fuera mejor.

Da una calada y me ofrece y, a la mierda, Liam sale de clases en media hora. Tenemos tiempo.

Me siento a su lado y fumo. Sentados así, entre el Edificio Principal y el muro del Campus, me siento como si estuviera todavía en la escuela, fumando a escondidas con las chicas detrás del gimnasio. Claro que en esa época no era hierba y silencio cómodo, sino cigarrillos slim y cotilleo sobre el resto de la escuela. 

_Oí que Marianne se está viendo con el hijo del Alfa del pueblo vecino._

_Ayer Susie me contó que folló con Steven el día de la luna llena._

_Dicen que las chicas Alfas tienen los orgasmos más largos del mundo._

Y risas y una nube de humo trepando perezosa al cielo. 

A veces extraño esa época, porque era más fácil cuando las únicas cosas importantes le ocurrían a los demás. Extraño no tener en las manos el peso del corazón, del par de corazones, más bonitos que conozco.

—Tienes que dejar de besuquearte con tipos frente a él, Zaynie —le digo. 

No sé si es la hierba, o la frustración o la carta arrugada en mi bolsillo que no tuve tiempo de leer. Zayn está en la etapa altanera todavía y sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Liam estaba súper celoso anoche —continúo.  _Y esta mañana. Y probablemente ahora._

Zayn resopla y me saca el cigarro de los dedos. Da una calada honda y mira el trineo mientras busca las palabras y juro por dios que si me sale con alguna de sus frases poéticas terminaré dándole con el trineo por la cabeza. No estoy de humor para lidiar con esto.

—¿Cómo haces para hablar tan casualmente de nosotros? —dice en cambio y me toma por sorpresa. Frunzo el ceño y me acomodo en el piso. Lo miro mover los labios sin hablar, hasta que finalmente encuentra las palabras. Salen murmuradas, algo avergonzadas—. Si Liam fuera mío no sería tan relajado acerca de sus exes.

Suspiro. No creo que sea cierto. Cuando quieres a Liam así, cuando sabes lo que es quererlo de esa manera, no puedes resentir a personas que lo quieren igual. Es raro, es sólo... Tuve novios antes, pero nunca me sentí así. Nunca estuve enamorada de esta manera. Y quizás a ellos les hubiese hecho escenas y marcado de besos para que ninguna otra chica se acerque a tocarlos, pero con Liam es distinto.

—No es mío —aclaro, porque quizás sea por eso—. Yo soy suya

Zayn se encoge de hombros, pero no parece un gesto altanero ahora. Se acerca a mi lado y recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Misma cosa, ¿no? 

 _Sí, quizás_.

Nos quedamos así un rato, y luego mi teléfono suena estruendoso y nos da a los dos un infarto. Es el  _ringtone_ que Liam se puso para él: una canción que escuchó en la radio y le pareció bonita. No es de mis preferidas realmente, pero me gusta llevar cosas de él encima. Me gusta llevar el celular en el bolsillo y saber que él estuvo un buen rato descargando la canción y poniéndole de  _ringtone_ echado en nuestra cama.

—Hola, amor —digo al atender.

—Hey, bebé —dice del otro lado. Tiene la voz ronca, pero eso es por todo el frío de anoche y las horas sin dormir. Suena más relajado que esta mañana—. ¿Ya fueron al bosque?

—No, estamos con Zaynie detrás del Edificio Principal.

—Oh, okay. Voy para allá.

 

 

 

Estoy adolorida en todos lados, después de la carrera. Ganamos, por supuesto, pero el trineo terminó quebrándose en dos pedazos y me rajé el pantalón bonito que Zoe me regaló cuando vino de visita. Las chicas están contando la decena de cosas que me perdí de ver por estar en la competencia, pero es difícil  concentrarme ahora. 

Es que ir en el trineo con los chicos y sentir ese perfume en Liam que casi nunca le siento siempre me transporta al pasado. Nunca huele así cuando está conmigo. Es difícil de explicarlo, porque cuando lo conocí no era Alfa y no tengo recuerdo de que oliera a nada particularmente, pero, no lo sé, la primera vez que sentí ese perfume en él me transportó a cómo miraba a Zayn cuando éramos adolescentes.

Recuerdo en particular una tarde de sábado. Papá me había dado permiso para quedarme en el caserón el fin de semana, aunque no le agradaba Leach, porque ya todos sabíamos que Zayn llegaría lejos y creo que estaban intentando emparejarnos o algo. Yo me guardaba todo lo que sabía sobre Zayn y Liam porque así me seguían dando permiso para ir a verlos, y la pasábamos bien juntos. Es decir, yo tenía mi corazón roto y moría de envidia, porque era mezquina con los sentimientos en esa época —tenía catorce años—, pero había algo contagioso del modo en que eran felices juntos. 

Liam no olía a nada en particular, porque no tenía las hormonas Alfa a su favor en esa época. Pero el año pasado, cuando competimos los tres juntos por primera vez, olía como ese crío, de alguna manera. Recuerdo que estaba súper incómoda, porque los había visto correr juntos un montón de veces, cuando iba al caserón. 

¡Ese día! Ese sábado, nevaba un montón y Leach no quería que saliéramos para no enfermarnos, o algo así, pero de noche nos escabullimos al patio de todas formas. Liam, Zayn, yo y como ocho chicos más de la manada.  Liam sacó pecho y dijo, "mira cómo lo hacemos así después puedes hacerlo tú", y yo recuerdo quedarme toda la noche mirando las carreras monte abajo sin siquiera insinuar que quería participar. Era apenas una colina de tres metros, de bajada lenta, pero los chicos se divertían en ella como si fuera el jodido Disney. Ponían obstáculos y apostaban tonterías: quién lavaría la ropa o quién correría la nieve de la entrada o quién se metería en el cuarto de Leach a robarle el bastón. Liam y Zayn siempre ganaban, y se cobraron cada una de las apuestas menos la última, que cambiaron a último momento por robar un licor de la cocina para los grandes (nosotros tres, y una chica que tenía dieciséis y se fue antes de que Liam se volviera Alfa).

Siempre me sentí cómoda con ellos. No sé si era Liam y su modo de ser o si era tan contagioso realmente lo feliz que ellos se sentían juntos. 

Cuando empecé a salir con Liam en la Uni, recuerdo sentirme extrañamente como una criminal. No estaba haciendo nada malo, porque él y Zayn habían roto hasta donde sabía y yo estaba demasiado embobada con Liam como para notar que algo tan intenso y profundo nunca se rompe del todo. Liam estaba soltero, era lo que sabía, y me amaba. Me dio la bienvenida a su manada y también lo hicieron los otros betas y lo hizo Zayn, y nunca me sentí como si ese lugar no fuera mi casa. 

Nunca dudé de que me quisiera, desde que empezamos a salir. No lo sé, tenía el bichito de la mala conciencia escupiéndome preguntas veneno, pero después Liam me miraba, o me tocaba, y podía oler en él lo absolutamente perdido que estaba. Excepto el año pasado, en la carrera de trineos. No lo sé, había algo profano en estar allí. Esa era la cosa de Zayn con Liam, no mía. Yo ni siquiera había participado de las carreras aquella noche en casa de Leach, demasiado preocupada por hacer una tontería y pasar vergüenza frente a Liam. 

Entonces, la carrera empezó. Liam aullaba como un cachorro y su perfume fue tan... No lo sé. Me recordó al modo en que miraba a Zayn cuando eran chicos. Y quizá podría haberme hecho sentir triste, pero lo cierto es que me envolvió por completo y tenía las manos de Zayn en mi cintura y se sintió bien, tan bien, estar los tres juntos allí. Perdimos porque el trineo era un absoluto desastre —peor que el de hoy—, pero nunca me había sentido tan a gusto. 

Recuerdo decírselo a Zayn, después, que Liam nunca olía así de bien cuando estaba conmigo y él me dijo que era la primera vez que lo olía así también y que creía que era por mí. No lo sé, creo que nos quiere a los dos igual, si es posible. Es decir, sé que todo por lo que pasaron con Zayn es mucho más de lo que jamás llegaré a compartir con ninguno de los dos, pero a veces, cuando salimos, siento el perfume de Liam rodeándome como un escudo y me siento igual de cuidada.

Yo ya no tengo catorce y no me quedan mezquindades chiquilinas de querer ser la única. Liam tiene un corazón tan jodidamente grande que cabemos los dos y las hermanas de Zayn en el medio. Cabe la manada entera, los dieciséis, y creo que cuando sean cientos—¡porque los serán! Sé que lo serán—, cabremos cómodos también. Pero el año pasado, después de la carrera, recuerdo ir de la mano por el campus con Liam y regocijarme en saber que si hay un trono en su corazón, Zayn y yo lo compartimos. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Que alguien pueda querer tanto, dos veces. Quizás por eso me esmero en querer igual que él, para estar a su altura. 

¿Cómo puede quererme tanto como a Zayn, por quién sacrificó todo? Tenía jodidos dieciséis y era un beta, e irrumpió en la habitación de un Alfa embriagado de ira para protegerlo. Aún cuando el tipo tenía un bastón que era símbolo de terror en esa casa —y debía serlo, porque cuando me contó la historia, olía asustado todavía.

—Eres valiente —le dije, porque lo era, porque yo todavía no podía hablar con Mamá al teléfono si no estaba Liam en la habitación porque tenía miedo de que terminaría convenciéndome de volver a su manada. Esto sucedió antes de que me marcara.

—No era valentía, no tenía opción—dijo Liam—. Cuando amas a alguien así y está en peligro... 

Él y Zayn eran noviecitos desde hacía dos o tres años cuando eso ocurrió. Secretos, porque eran adolescentes y Leach no era un Alfa amoroso y tolerante. Pero lo eran, y aún si no lo hubiesen confesado ante  mis insistencias, yo tenía la certeza por el modo en que se miraban. Zayn siempre estaba presionado para mantener las notas porque le habían dado una semi-beca de la Uni, en la que le mandaban libros y algo de dinero, y tenía que mantenerla año a año para poder ir a estudiar allí cuando terminara la escuela. Liam me dijo que sabía que el viejo lo golpeaba, porque golpeaba a todos los chicos por las más grandes tonterías, pero estaban tan acostumbrados que no era motivo de preocupación. Pero entonces Zayn había empezado a dejar de quitarse la remera en frente de él y a caminar raro, y él había sospechado que algo estaba realmente mal. Cuando falló la primer evaluación de la beca, a los dieciséis, el viejo lo llevó a su estudio y llevaba el bastón y el resto de los niños intentaron detener a Liam porque así habían sobrevivido hasta hora, dejando que el viejo desquite su ira para que luego se calmara y nada se fuera de las manos. 

—Pero Zayn estaba tan jodidamente aterrorizado, ese día —me murmuró cuando me contó la historia—, sabía que lo que fuera a pasar no podía ser bueno.

Se metió en el despacho y cuando vio el torso de Zayn lleno de moretones, una ira que nunca volvió a sentir lo envolvió por completo y sólo se lanzó contra el viejo, dispuesto a matarlo. 

—Me vine a enterar... ¿Puedes creerlo? —me dijo divertido—. Me vine a enterar después, en el hospital, que el idiota de Zayn había fallado el examen a propósito. Que tenía miedo de que si se venía a estudiar nos separarían a los dos.

Liam quería tanto a Zayn que se había arriesgado a todo por él, pero el gesto de Zayn no había sido menor.

 —Decidí ese día... En el hospital, con Zayn llorando sobre mí como si estuviera muriéndome... Decidí que iba a cuidarlo para siempre. No lo sé, que le ayudaría a conseguir la beca definitiva y que me vendría con sus hermanas a Wyoming a trabajar limpiando mesas para poder verlo los fines de semana. Estaba tan claro en mi cabeza... Quizás eran mis hormonas, que ya habían comenzado a activarse.

—Y ahora que están los dos aquí, no están juntos —dije yo, porque, no lo sé. Quería estar a su altura, supongo, y él había sido sincero. 

—Decidí que no estaríamos juntos al momento en que supe que era Alfa —confesó—, porque sabría que terminaría pidiéndome que lo marque y sabría que terminaría haciéndolo.

—¿Por qué?

—Como yo lo veo, si lo hago mío tengo que poder garantizarle una manada fuerte, y para ser tomados en serio tienes que tener descendencia, tú sabes cómo es —Yo asentí, claro que lo sabía—. Y no lo sé, cuando le prometí a Zayn que estaríamos juntos una vez, él... Dijimos que lo haríamos como familia. No puedo hacerlo mío para siempre y luego tener hijos con alguien más. Sólo se siente mal.

Yo admiraba su liderazgo ya en ese entonces, pero siempre en mi jerarquía de cosas preferidas de él estuvieron su corazón y su sonrisa. 

—Podrías renunciar a tu status—propuse—. Ser beta de algún otro Alfa y estar juntos, ¿verdad?

Recuerdo que Liam pareció pensarlo un segundo, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en librarte de mí? —me dijo. 

No lo sé, no era eso por lo que lo decía. Siempre supe que era tan especial como Zayn para él, tenía la certeza de que nada cambiaría eso. Sobre todo, siempre supe que aún cuando no lo tuviera del todo, jamás podría librarme de él. Siempre lo llevaría sobre mí, de alguna manera.

Follamos por primera vez ese día. Después de un momento de silencio él sólo me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él y me besó tan rico como siempre lo hacía. Habíamos empezado a salir poco después del Festival, pero él siempre se resistía a mis encantos cuando estábamos solos. Descubrí ese día que era porque no se sentía seguro con sus instintos.

Fue algo bruto, pero en el buen sentido. Sus manos fueron rudas y sus besos bruscos, pero su perfume era tan delicado y dulzón como siempre.

—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?—me dijo. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Puedo olerlo en ti, tonto.

Los besos de Liam sabían a poder y a tristeza y a deseo esa noche, y era una rara mezcla pero sabía que podía acostumbrarme a ella. Luego, estábamos en la cama, desnudos y agitados, y yo me sentía tan jodidamente perfecta, ¡como...! Me sentía querida y cuidada y esponjosa como si estuviera hecha de nubes. No sé si lo que las chicas decían de los orgasmos de las Alfas siendo más largos era cierto, pero el sexo con un Alfa es definitivamente mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado en mi vida. 

Recuerdo pensar en eso y pensar en cómo sería follar con Liam sin que fuera Alfa, y esa idea sonaba bien también. Y luego pensé en Zayn, que había experimentado eso y yo jamás podría, y luego pensé en lo que yo había experimentado, arrebatándoselo a él. Liam me acariciaba el pelo y hablaba con un tono perezoso y grave que me llenaba de cosquillas.

—¿En qué piensas, bebé?

—En ti y en Zayn —respondí. Claro que lo hice. Siempre me esforcé por estar a la altura de Liam, de su sinceridad y de su corazón gigante.

—¿Acabamos de tener sexo y tú piensas en tu novio con otro hombre? —dijo burlón.

Me sonreí al notar el sentido de esa frase. Es decir, no era por eso que lo pensaba, pero, ¡hey! No lo sé, no sonaba tan mal de todas formas.

—Pienso en ti y en lo hermoso que eres —expliqué—, y no puedo evitar pensar en Zayn porque es parte de ti. 

Liam no dijo nada, y sólo me acarició un poco más el cabello.

—Debe odiarme —confesé.

—No lo hace. Quizás me odia a mí.

Oír eso de él era tan frustrante como es ahora oírlo decir  _"lo siento"_  por dejarse afectar por los celos. Nadie podría odiarlo por ser tan jodidamente frágil y valiente. Yo no puedo odiarlo por amar a Zayn y Zayn no puede odiarlo por amarme a mí. 

—Se derrite cuando lo miras, Liam. No te odia.

Cuando me giré en el colchón a verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía un cachorrito de lobo. Me reincorporé suavemente y besé entre sus cejas y lo sentí sonreírse bajo mi beso.

—¿Tú te derrites así, también?—me preguntó.

Besé su nariz y su boca después.

—Tengo la suerte de tenerte para sostenerme, esa es la diferencia.

Liam me besó otra vez. Tomándome por la nuca y acercándome a él.

—Realmente te amo —me dijo—. Lo amo, pero realmente te amo a ti también. Sé que es raro.

—No lo es. Sé que es cierto. Sólo me siento mal porque no te hubieses enamorado de mí si no te hubieses obligado a dejarlo.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sea real.

 —Lo sé. Pero...— _Era tuyo, y yo lo separé de ti._ No podía decirle eso, así que en su lugar dije—: Si fueran dos betas todavía, estarías a su lado. 

Solía pensar que estaba enamorada de Liam cuando tenía catorce. Que por eso eran las cosquillas y las risas idiotas y el fantasear con verlo todo el tiempo. Pero después lo conocí mejor, cuando era grande, y a eso se le mezcló la admiración y aquel sentimiento mutuo, y creo que esa fue la primera vez que se sintió como amor. 

Pero recuerdo lo que me dijo ese día. Dijo:

—No pude cuidarlo cuando era beta. Era mío, pero no podía protegerlo, y entre que esté conmigo y que esté a salvo, prefiero que esté a salvo.

Dijo eso y sentí que me envolvía un remolino de estrellas y unas terribles ganas de llorar.  No era tristeza, ni envidia, ni culpa. Eran lágrimas de ternura, por lo jodidamente perfecto que mi Alfa era. 

Hundí la cabeza en su cuello y me rocé en él. Mamá y papá lo odian porque es el motivo por el que dejé la manada, pero en ese momento supe que había hecho una excelente elección de Alfa, aunque ellos creían que eran tonterías de cría enamorada. Liam tiene algo que ningún otro Alfa que conozco tiene, y es más que el corazón gigante y la brusquedad de sus besos. Es una vocecita de la conciencia que es frustrante, a veces, pero también lo mantiene siempre jodidamente bueno.

Fue menos de un mes después que le pedí que me dejara ser su omega. Nunca recuerdo cuando se lo pedí por primera vez, porque fueron  _tantas_ veces hasta que finalmente me dijo que sí, que he perdido la cuenta. Pero debía ser alrededor de esta época, porque todo comenzó cuando recibí una carta de mamá. Decía:

_Sophie,_

_Nuestro Alfa ha sido tan generoso para invitarnos nuevamente a su Cena de Navidad. Ha mencionado que quiere verte, especialmente. Te enviamos este dinero para que te compres un bonito vestido, y te llamaremos más tarde para discutir sobre los pasajes._

_Esperamos que todo ande de maravillas allí, y que estés estudiando mucho._

_Te queremos,_

_Mamá y Papá._

 

Sabía que el Alfa quería verme y no iba a enojarme por eso. Me quería de nuevo en la Manada, porque mamá y papá siempre fueron de sus betas predilectos y debe haberle costado verme partir. Entendía su lógica, pero me dolía horrores que mis padres creyeran lo mismo. Entendía que el viejo no quiera dejarme ir, pero mamá y papá sabían lo mucho que amaba a Liam. ¿Por qué tenían que ponerse siempre primeros? ¿Por qué no podían respetar que había forjado mi camino?

Llamé a Zoe esa tarde y lloré horas por teléfono hablando de lo enojada que eso me hacía sentir. De lo que dolía que no tuvieran ni una gota de fe en Liam, ni en mí. Y Zoe, ¡Joder con Zoe! Amo a mi hermana, pero puede ser jodidamente condescendiente cuando quiere. Para ser que se la pasó haciendo escenas adolescentes mientras crecía, y rebelándose a todo lo que nuestros padres le pedían, ese día de golpe se había puesto en racional: 

—Es lo que los padres hacen, preocuparse por sus hijos. Estás siendo dramática.

Quizás así era, pero dramática y todo estaba segura de lo que deseaba. Deseaba a Liam, deseaba que supiera que mi lealtad para él era por siempre. Deseaba que mis padres, mi hermana, mi ex-Alfa lo supieran. Que el mundo se enterara que Liam era lo suficientemente digno como Alfa para que la chica rica de familia acomodada se entregara a él sin dudarlo. 

No necesitaba la aprobación ni de Zoe, ni de nuestros papás. No necesitaba discutirlo siquiera con mis amigas. Pero necesitaba hablar con Zayn.

Me arreglé el maquillaje y fui a buscarlo. Estaba con Louis, como siempre, y cuando abrió la puerta y me vio con los ojos hinchados, me acercó en un abrazo que se sintió tan bonito como cuando estábamos los dieciséis con Liam, hablando tonterías. Se sintió como familia, y yo que me había arreglado el maquillaje para no parecer patética, de nuevo no podía parar de llorar.

—¿Qué pasó, Soph?

—Nada pasó —sollocé. Era cierto, nada había pasado todavía—. Pero no quiero que me odies, no quiero que me odies.

—Nunca podría, bebé. Vamos, habla.

No recuerdo cómo se lo dije. Sé que no paraba de llorar y mezclaba todo. La nota de mamá y papá y cómo lo amaba desde que éramos adolescentes y cómo se había sentido verlos mirarse así y que lo lamentaba por robarle algo tan preciado, pero que no podía resistirme. Recuerdo decirle lo mucho que intentaba estar a la altura de Liam y de su corazón gigante y de su sinceridad pero que sin embargo no podía llegar nunca; que allí estaba, rogándole por permiso para romperle el corazón, en vez de hacer lo que Liam haría y sacrificarme por él. 

—Y sé que es cruel pedirte esto, que me dejes lastimarte y que me perdones.

—No tengo que perdonarte —dijo Zayn. Lloraba también, de una manera mucho más digna que la mía (en silencio, sin gimoteos ni rímel corriéndose)—. No es como si tuvieras opción. Si yo pudiera ser su omega, si Liam me dejara, lo haría sin dudarlo. No puedo ser tan cruel de pedirte que te resistas a algo tan bonito. No cuando ni yo sé cómo logro sobrevivir sin tenerlo.

—Te ama —le dije. ¿Fue cruel? No lo sé—. Te ama  _tanto_ , Zaynie.

—Te ama también —me dijo y le creí—. Quizás sea para mejor, ¿sabes? Louis siempre lo dice. Que estas cosas nunca funcionan cuando es un Alfa con un tipo, que terminaría lastimado y sin tener a dónde ir.

Resoplé. Sólo Louis diría algo tan tonto como que Liam lastimaría a Zayn, sólo él sería tan ingenuo y ciego de su corazón de oro. ¿Qué podría saber él entonces, si todavía nunca había estado enamorado? ¿Qué podía saber él de lo que es la decisión correcta cuando el corazón te gobierna el cuerpo? Quizás hoy diría algo distinto, pero entonces Louis era calculador y frío cuando se trataba de los Alfas y las manadas de una manera que no encajaba del todo con cómo trataba a todos los demás, de aquel modo tan dulce y generoso.

—Y yo también te amo —dijo Zayn—. De otra manera, pero lo hago. ¿Lo sabes?

—Te amo también.

—Eres como Safaa y Walli, para mi. Eres parte de mi familia y por eso te confío la cosa que más quiero en el mundo, ¿sí? Sólo tú podrías estar a la altura.

No lo estaba. No lo estoy todavía, aunque sigo intentando. 

Después, Zayn me besó. Me había tomado por las mejillas y me había secado las lágrimas antes de besarme, y sabía que iba a hacerlo pero todavía me sorprendió al sentir el tacto de su boca tan suave y seco sobre mis labios. Tenía los ojos abiertos y yo también.

—Besa a Liam por mí —me dijo.

Yo asentí y ya no volví a llorar.

Cuando hablé con Liam, él fue tajante con su no, pero no me importó. Le dije que lo amaba locamente y que lo admiraba entero. Le dije:

—Eres quien eliges ser —Porque era lo que me repetía, cada vez que me encontraba con tanto trabajo intentando estar a su altura—, y me encanta en quién te estás convirtiendo. Quiero ser parte de esto, quiero ayudarte a cumplir tus promesas.

De tener una manada fuerte, para cuidar a Zayn. Y las propias mías, de estar siempre para él y hacerlo feliz.

—Tú lo dijiste, que si no tenías una omega con la que procrear entonces nunca será una manada tomada en serio y todo se caería abajo.

—No me hagas esto, amor —me dijo—. Es difícil resistirme a ti.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le expliqué, pero Liam se resistió de todas formas.

Insistí sobre el asunto cada día hasta que llegó la navidad. 

Liam estaba distinto. No sé si era nostalgia o sólo duda. Los eventos Alfa siempre lo ponían algo incómodo, en ese entonces. Nadie lo tomaba en serio. Todavía no lo hacen.

Recuerdo que había querido llevar a Zayn a la Cena, porque yo no era su omega todavía y porque, bueno, era el prodigio de la Manada, y sería una buena jugada política. Zayn dijo que no, y que debería ir conmigo. No sé si lo hizo para protegerse a él mismo o a mí; nunca le pregunté al respecto.

La Cena fue linda, pero nos fuimos temprano. Caminamos por el campus, y él me dijo que se sentía mal porque no hubiese estado con mi familia y que debería haber ido a verlos.

—Sé que eres leal, no me importa que pases tiempo con otros Alfa.

—A mí me importa —retruqué—. Quiero que todos sepan que vienes primero.

—Es tu familia, Soph. Puedes darte el lujo de decir algo así porque la tienes.

Entendía su dolor, porque, claro que a Liam le encantaría pasar las fiestas con sus padres. Pero no era justo conmigo.

—Es que tú eres mi familia, ahora—le expliqué.

Liam sonrió y parecía divertido, casi burlón, pero su perfume era dulce como el volcán de chocolate que nos habían servido de postre.

—Aquí vas de nuevo—protestó.

Yo saqué pecho y me reí: claro que allí iba, no iba a rendirme hasta obtener un sí. Liam me rodeó por los los hombros y me acercó en un abrazo y sabía que iba a decirme que no otra vez, pero no iba a dejarlo.

—¿Sabes? Tengo algo para ti, cuando me digas que sí.

—"Cuando" —se burló Liam.

—Claro que sí. Tarde o temprano cederás y te darás cuenta que es sólo un gesto, hacerlo oficial. Ya soy tuya, yo lo sé. Y voy a serlo aunque me aceptes o no. 

—Quizás podamos seguir así, entonces —dijo Liam—. Ya eres mía de todas formas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pero yo quiero que sea oficial. Quiero que todos sepan que soy tuya y que eres el único Alfa digno de mí, y que daré todo para cuidarte —insistí—. ¿Sabes? Tengo algo para ti, como dije. Cuando le pedí a Zayn permiso para hacer esto —dije y Liam se enderezó algo tenso, y sabía que era cruel mencionarlo, pero necesitaba que lo supiera—, él dijo que me confiaba lo que más quería en el mundo, que eras tú, para que te cuide. Lo dijo y me besó y te he besado miles de veces desde entonces pero no cómo me besó él. Ese beso lo guardo para cuando digas que sí, porque me lo dio para ti y quiero que sea la primer cosa que haga como tu omega, recordar que tengo la responsabilidad más grande de todas que es cuidar al amor de mi vida y al de la suya.

Liam apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño y sabía que lo estaba pensando, ahora. Yo tomé su mano sobre mi hombro y me rocé sobre ella. Olía a poder y a tristeza y a deseo, y yo quería pintarme con su perfume, hacerlo durar para siempre. 

—¿Debería molestarme que te haya besado? —preguntó. ¿Era eso en lo que pensaba? No lo sé. Nunca entiendo los razonamientos de Liam del todo, pero se sentía que en esa pregunta se definiría todo.

—Sería tonto —le expliqué—. Los dos somos tuyos de todas formas.

Liam asintió en silencio y seguimos caminando. Doblamos en la biblioteca, porque no era tiempo de ir a los dormitorios todavía. La noche estaba helada y yo tenía un vestido escotado que me había comprado con el dinero que me enviaron papá y mamá, y encima el saco de Liam que no abrigaba mucho de todas formas. 

—¿Crees que si te hago mía, él...?

 _...me olvide._ Sé que eso quiso decirme. 

Le dije la verdad, porque nunca me gustó mentirle a Liam.

—No. No realmente.

Cuando me folló esa noche, lo hizo sin condón, más suave que de costumbre. Me besaba las esquinas de los labios, mientras me decía que era suya, y yo podía  _sentir_ su perfume asentándose en mí. No me marcaría hasta la primavera, pero mi promesa fue eterna desde ese momento.

Apenas nos despertamos, al día siguiente, recuerdo sentarme en la cama, con una ancha sonrisa en los labios. Mirar la habitación que olía a sexo y a nosotros y ver a Liam durmiendo con la boca abierta y sentir unas increíbles ganas de reír.  Le apreté las mejillas hasta que se despertó y cuando me miró, dificultosamente abriendo los ojos, me acerqué y besé tan suave como pude sus labios.

Me quedé unos segundos allí, sintiendo su aliento. Cuando me separé, abrí los ojos y lo miré otra vez, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—¿Ese es el suyo? —dijo Liam, sonriendo.

Yo sólo asentí, y volví a echarme sobre él.

 

 

 

No sé si es la nostalgia o que las fiestas se acercan y hace meses que no hablo con mamá y papá. Ya no llaman, desde la última vez que discutimos. Sólo me entero de ellos por Zoe. Sé que están bien y que los negocios marchan y que están contentos de que serán abuelos. A veces siento que debería llamarlos  —Zoe dice que tengo que ser yo quien acabe con esta tontería—, pero luego me imagino oírlos hablar de lo orgullosos que están de Zoe y de su esposo de la Manada y de ese nieto al que adorarán tanto y sólo...

¿Querrán del mismo modo al nuestro cuando lo tengamos? No les basta que Liam me haga feliz y tenga un corazón de oro, ¿pero podrán dejar eso de lado cuando iniciemos una familia? Sólo quisiera que le dieran una oportunidad. Sólo lo vieron una vez, en la estación de trenes, este verano, y apenas si miraron en su dirección por pura cordialidad.

Liam no se merece eso, y yo tampoco.

 

Aprovecho que Zayn está ocupado hablando con Niall y que Liam está con su botella de vodka discutiendo con Harry, y me escabullo de la "conversación" con las chicas con la excusa de hacer un llamado. En verdad sólo me alejo un poco, y me oculto entre los árboles para abrir la carta. Está arrugada, porque la llevé todo el día en el bolsillo.

_Sophie,_

_Sé que no hemos hablado desde que te fuiste este año, pero se acercan las fiestas y realmente nos gustaría verte. Zoe se hará la ecografía en la primera semana de enero, y quizás podrías estar aquí para saber el sexo del bebé con nosotros. ¿Cómo están tus estudios? ¿Necesitas algo? Sabes que aunque estemos distanciados, tu felicidad es lo único que nos preocupa._

_El pasaje está pagado así que por favor no se preocupen por eso. Sólo procura estar en el aeropuerto antes de la hora de embarque. Realmente ansiamos verte._

_Te queremos._

_Mamá y Papá._

 

Detrás de la carta hay un pasaje de avión. Lo miro y sonrío, porque es lindo leer esas palabras. Que sólo quieren que sea feliz y que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el dinero porque el pasaje está pagado. Soy ingenua, así.

Miro el pasaje, con mi nombre en él, y luego caigo en la cuenta de que se trata de sólo uno. Frunzo el ceño y miro de nuevo en el sobre, para ver si no quedó el otro ahí. No lo sé, todavía tengo esperanzas de encontrarlo. Un pasaje que es en realidad un gesto, un símbolo de que dicen de corazón todas esas palabras que escriben.

Que sólo quieren que sea feliz. 

¿Si es lo que quieren por qué quieren separarme de Liam? En el aniversario de cuando me convertí en su omega, en la fecha en la que saben que no puedo dejarlo solo, porque quizás yo tenga otra familia, pero para la Manada, sólo somos nosotros. 

Rompo el pasaje y la carta, y lo tiro en la nieve. Estoy enojada y no puedo volver con los demás así, porque Liam va a olerlo en mí. Decido que voy a desahogarme de toda esta mierda y entonces lloro, en silencio y pateo la nieve. 

—Calma, Smith —dice Zayn. No necesito verlo para reconocer su voz. 

Se acerca a mí y me ofrece un abrazo y yo me hundo en él como la primera vez que me vio llorar.

—¿Tus padres, de nuevo?

—Sí, los idiotas —confieso. 

Él me acaricia el cabello y yo olfateo su pecho porque siento a Liam en él. Siento ese perfume que sólo se despierta en él cuando estamos juntos los tres, así. En los torneos de trineos y la otra vez cuando fuimos al club con Louis y su Alfa. 

Ese día volvíamos caminando a los dormitorios y Liam tomaba mi mano y abrazaba a Zayn y recuerdo mirar a Zayn y sonreírnos, porque era ese olor, otra vez. Ese olor que sólo sentíamos cuando el otro estaba, pero que entonces descubrimos que sólo existía cuando estábamos los dos. 

Liam lo descubrirá un día, también. Zayn va a ser jodidamente insufrible al respecto.

Me sonrío, pensando en eso. En Liam despertando del letargo de la responsabilidad para saber que Zayn es suyo, aunque él lo quiera o no, y que lo único que él le pide es un gesto, como el que le pedí yo. En Zayn apestando a Liam del modo en que apesto yo, sin tener que refregarse en su cuello desesperadamente para cargarlo consigo. 

Pensar en la carta de mis padres, ahora, parece tonto. Los quiero, son mi familia. Pero Liam y Zayn lo son también, y algún día, tarde o temprano, ellos podrán ver que así, aquí, es como soy feliz.


	17. XI | Holmes Chapel

_And, yeah, I let you use me from the day that we first met,_

_but I'm not done yet falling for your fool's gold._

Fool's Gold (One Direction)

 

Louis encajaba con Harry. Encajaba cuando se dejaba abrazar y cuando se giraba en sueños, incapaz de someterse a la quietud de la noche. Encajaba en Atalanta, en el dormitorio del cuarto piso, en el bosque y en la feria. Encajaba cuando los veían y cuando estaban solos, encajaba cuando fingían y cuando decían la verdad. Encajaban cuando el futuro parecía incierto y en momentos como ese, cuando Harry lo llevaba a casa, a conocer a sus padres. Louis encajaba en su vida, pero eso no era sorprendente, porque Harry le había hecho un lugar allí.

Lo que no dejaba de maravillarlo era como encajaba en todo lo demás. En las cenas formales, en las reuniones administrativas, frente a otros betas, y otros Alfas, y otros omegas. Encajaba en el bar en el que habían tenido su primera cita, y en cualquier club, y allí mismo también: a 40.000 metros de altura, abriéndose paso entre las nubes, con el sol rompiendo en el horizonte. Encajaba con la copa de vino fino que había bebido, y con la frazada térmica bordada que sólo daban a los de primera clase. Encajaba aún babeando sobre un almohadón improvisado con su mochila, aun cuando nunca quería apretar el botón de la azafata para no molestarla y regañaba a Harry con la mirada cuando él lo hacía. Encajaba allí aunque no supiera seguir la etiqueta, aunque las cosas más pequeñas le parecieran maravillosas, y aunque hubiese rechazado el caviar porque apestaba a pescado pasado.

Quizá Harry simplemente buscaba excusas para llevarlo a todas partes; las palabras para expresar lo perfecto que sería continuar así para siempre. Viajando juntos. Proyectando juntos. Compartiendo juntos. Viviendo juntos.

O quizá Harry no estaba mintiéndose, y era allí a donde Louis  _pertenecía_ , pintarrajeado con el perfume de su Alfa y regalando sonrisas sinceras a cualquier persona dispuesta a recibirlas. Quizá no se había hecho un lugar en su vida, en su clase, en su rutina... Quizá había vuelto allí después de vidas vagando sin sentido.

Harry pensaba, aunque jamás lo diría, que algo de ellos era tan viejo como la luna... Que cada vez que soñaba con Louis lo envolvían imágenes mágicas, como recuerdos de momentos más felices, y que en la panza las mariposas de siempre se encendían luminosas, infinitas. Pero, claro, Harry estaba enamorado, y Louis sólo escucharía las cosas bonitas que tenía por decirle mientras no incluyeran siempres ni nuncas. A Louis los absolutos lo paralizaban de miedo.

Ahora, Louis dormía con la boca abierta y un suave ronquido y si Harry tuviera el permiso para ponerle palabras a lo que sentía, probablemente le diría que detendría el tiempo si tuviera cómo. Clausuraría las estaciones, las obligaciones, las expectativas. Destruiría la espada y la pared, y llevaría a Louis a campos luminosos, de clemátides siempre florecidas y donde su perfume dulzón no fuera un secreto. Harry diría que haría todo eso, porque aunque fuera imposible parecía más sensato que imaginar dejar de amarlo. 

Si de imposibles se trataba —si era esa la elección que tendría el privilegio de hacer— prefería los imposibles con Louis.

—Bebé —dijo, corriendo su brazo para levantar la barrera que separaba los asientos—, gírate conmigo.

En sueños, Louis sonrió, y se dejó guiar por los brazos de Harry hasta reposar en su pecho.

Harry acarició su cabello y escuchó sus suspiros, hasta que logró sentir el más tenue rastro del perfume de su omega. Entonces, cerró los ojos, y durmió también.

Nevaba, en sus sueños.

 

 

 

—Así que, Gemma —dijo Louis apoyando el mentón en el respaldo del asiento de Harry—, ¿Algún consejo acerca de cómo agradarle a tus padres?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Ya te dije, sólo se tú—se apresuró a responder.

—Nunca seas tú —lo corrigió Gemma enseguida.

Louis dedicó a Harry una mirada asesina antes de volver la atención a su hermana y los tan preciados consejos que había estado buscando las últimas dos semanas. 

Casi todos en Atalanta conocían a Desmond, pero apenas de ocasiones formales y breves encuentros. Niall, al ser consultado, apenas respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con expresión más desalentadora de todas:

—Dudo que haya una forma de agradarle al tipo —había dicho, y Harry le dedicó una mirada tan tenebrosa que se retractó inmediatamente—: pero tú... Tú estarás  _bien_.

Louis, obviamente, no había caído.

Le había preguntado a Oliver a escondidas, donde Harry no pudiera intimidar a su beta para que diera una respuesta que pusiera fin al asunto. Las palabras textuales de Oliver habían sido, como le contó a Harry después en una charla: "No me preguntes a mí, Des me odia".

Harry había intentado explicarle que Anne era un ángel, y que verían a su padre apenas una vez, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente.

—La cosa, con mi papá—dijo Gemma regalándoles el perfil más bonito mientras miraba la ruta—, es que no le agradan las cosas. Sólo... Las hace.

—Y dices que yo no tengo sentido, a veces —dijo Harry pellizcando las mejillas de Louis para ayudarle a relajarse.

Su omega sólo rodó los ojos.

—¡Tiene sentido! —protestó Gemma—. ¿Has notado como dicen que tienes que balancear negocios, familia y salud? Bueno, papá es como... Todo su cerebro: Negocios.

Harry rió.

—Si eres bueno para sus negocios, le agradarás.

—¿Cómo puedo ser bueno para sus negocios? —preguntó Louis incrédulo.

—Bueno, primero, no menciones que estudias las sociales.

Harry rió bien fuerte.

—Tendrá una embolia cuando lo sepa.

—¿Qué tienen de malo las ciencias sociales? —protestó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se bastó de rozar las yemas de los dedos en una respuesta silenciosa. Gemma resopló una carcajada.

—Si no es redituable, no sirve. Funciona así —dijo—, no es un mal tipo, pero debes saber tratarlo.

Harry miró de reojo la reacción de Louis: frunciendo el ceño y mirando un impreciso punto en el aire.

—No tienes que saber tratarlo—aclaró Harry—, no te traje para que le agrades. Te traje para que lo conozcas. Son dos cosas distintas.

Louis solo rodó los ojos.

—Entonces —dijo continuando la conversación con Gemma—, ¿si no puedo hablar de negocios con él, cómo puedo agradarle?

—Solo se un buen omega, y será suficiente para él. No espera mucho más.

Esta vez fue Harry quien resopló una risotada. Louis apretaba los labios para no sonreír, pero Harry veía el brillo en sus ojos de todas formas.

—Así que ya sabes —se burló—, se obediente.

 

Louis encajaba en Holmes Chapel, también. Encajaba en el caserón donde Harry había crecido, compartiendo con él la cama matrimonial que su padre le había regalado al cumplir los dieciséis. Encajaba con sus pantuflas viejas —había olvidado llevar las suyas— mientras leía en el salón, y en la cocina con Anne, cada noche, antes de la cena. Encajaba oyendo anécdotas de las tonterías que Harry hacía cuando era pequeño y encajaba contando vergonzosas historias del primer año de Harry en la Universidad. Su risa encajaba con las de su mamá y su hermana y sus manos encajaban con las de Harry por las noches, cuando se tiraban en el sillón frente al tele.

A Anne le agradaba, había dicho una mañana cuando Gemma había llevado a Louis a comprarse un saco decente para la cena navideña (un saco que sería una sorpresa para Harry, por lo que no estaba invitado). Decía que era amable, y gracioso y que se notaba lo mucho que quería a Harry y se preocupaba por él.

—Se nota que lo quieres, también —sonrió revolviendo la taza de té aunque el terrón de azúcar estaba disuelto hacía rato—. Le has pegado el perfume hasta en la punta de la nariz.

Harry rió, algo avergonzado.

—¿Ustedes lo notan también?

—Ay, hijo, pero es que es transparente —sonrió—, no sabes las veces que me lo confundí contigo sin mirar, lleva tu perfume como si ya fuera suyo.

Harry sólo arqueó las cejas esta vez. Que quería mucho a Louis era decir poco, pero no olería tan suyo si pudiera dejar sus supresores y llevar a la luna de perfume como lo hacía sin ellos. Quizá algo de amor había, también, porque los últimos meses, aunque por los exámenes pasaban mucho tiempo separados, Louis todavía olía a él cuando volvía a Atalanta después de un largo día en la biblioteca. 

—Yo apenas si huelo a tu papá ahora —murmuró—, pero recuerdo cómo se sentía. Llevarlo conmigo.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó, genuinamente curioso.

—A salvo. Me sentía protegida —sonrió. Luego, arqueando las cejas, se acercó un poco más al centro de la mesa y susurró—, aunque entre tú y yo, Amanda no huele mucho a tu padre tampoco.

 

Desmond había tenido dos omegas en su vida y las dos le habían dado dos hijos. Anne a Gemma y Harry, y Amanda a las pequeñas Trinidad y Lucy.

Harry solía odiar a Amanda cuando era pequeño. La culpaba por correrlos del lugar que creía propio, porque cuando Anne y Desmond llevaban años separados, todavía pasaban con él casi todos los fines de semana y en cada hueco que su ocupada agenda abría. Cuando Desmond la marcó, eso se acabó.

El cuarto de juegos pasó a ser el cuarto de las niñas y los cuentos junto a la chimenea de cada semana quedaron para ocasiones especiales, como las Fiestas o los cumpleaños. Harry había aprendido a gruñir pensando en Amanda y el daño que les había hecho, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que no era su culpa.

Harry tenía once cuando discutió con su padre por primera vez. Eran unas fiestas, o un cumpleaños, o algo parecido, porque todos estaban bien vestidos en su recuerdo. El comedor lucía impecable con su mantel refinado y las copas flautas y los muchos cubiertos que, en ese entonces, Harry no sabía usar. El comedor lucía vacío, también, porque no estaba allí el cuadro que Desmond había comprado junto a él una vez, en una galería. Lo habían reemplazado con una pintura posmoderna, de las que Harry aprendería a odiar con los años.

Todavía no sabía controlar sus hormonas, en ese entonces. Lo confrontó al respecto, le dijo:

—¡No puedes sólo vender cosas sin preguntarnos! Era mío, yo lo quería.

Y Desmond dijo —con un tono frío y solemne que Harry definitivamente no había heredado:

—No era tuyo. Nada es tuyo aquí.

Harry había gruñido y pataleado y llorado, pero después, en su casa, finalmente lo había entendido. Era un heredero, no un hijo, y esa casa y todo allí, sería de su padre hasta el día en que decidiera retirarse. Nunca había sido de ellos, pero definitivamente no era de Amanda y las niñas.

La Mansión Styles era de Desmond y había sido decisión suya correrlos de allí.

 

No es que Harry buscara la aprobación de su padre, porque no lo hacía. Pero mientras conducía el auto a través de los elevados portones de la Mansión Styles, no podía controlar el repiqueteo de sus dedos en el volante ni el nudo en su garganta. Desmond iba a ser complicado, lo sabía, pero lo que más lo torturaba era que Louis sería complicado también.

Quizá debería tener un poco más de confianza en el omega a su lado. Había demostrado en más de una ocasión saber cómo comportarse en situaciones formales, y Harry lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que había hecho un tremendo esfuerzo por agradarle a su madre y a su hermana. ¡Es decir...! ¡Se había levantado temprano cada día solo porque Anne había comentado una vez que el desayuno inglés era su especialidad! En Atalanta, Louis sólo bebía café antes de salir a cursar cuando estaba preparado, o Harry muerto de hambre: el resto del tiempo salía a tumbos de la casa con nada más en la boca que los besos del Alfa o el sabor del dentífrico. Louis no se despertaba temprano porque ansiara el desayuno inglés. Y si lo hacía, eso no explicaba por qué ayudaba a Anne en la cocina, ni por qué le había sonreído así a Harry cuando dijo que había aprendido a hacer las salchichas tan bien como su mamá.

Louis sabía como ser un excelente y encantador omega, porque sabía como ser una dulce y encantadora persona. ¡Le iba...! Harry no dejaba de pensar en eso desde el día en el avión: le iba el mundo de lujo y prestigio, encajaba en las mansiones y los carísimos autos rentados, y en su familia y en cada rincón de la vida de Harry. Louis sería el omega perfecto sino fuera porque no le interesaba serlo.

Y quizá pretender que así era con su mamá y su hermana, o con sus betas y el grupo de Alfas apenas adultos de la Universidad, se le daba fácil. Pero Desmond.

Desmond era diferente.

 

Su padre no los recibió en la puerta. Fue Diana, una beta apenas unos años mayor que Harry que trabajaba ahora de servicio. Al verlo, sonrió y le hizo una reverencia, y si por un momento hubo un chispazo de complicidad al saludarlo —si recordaba las tardes jugando a las escondidas o el beso que le había robado aquel verano frente a Niall—, este se esfumó antes de que Harry pudiera notarlo. Lo trataba con frialdad y se dirigía a él con solemne sumisión y Harry se pasó todo el camino hasta la Sala preguntándose si acaso había hecho algo para ofenderla la última vez que la vio... ¿Cuándo había sido eso siquiera? Quizá la última vez que estuvo allí, en el Verano, antes de la cena de Oxford.

Entonces, Diana dijo que el Alfa bajaría en unos minutos y que por favor tomaran asiento, y Harry notó que le señalaba el sillón de cuero junto al mayor, donde solía sentarse su mamá cuando todavía eran bienvenidos en esa casa. Estaban los dos sillones, a un lado de la chimenea, y al otro lado de una alfombra el sillón de tres lugares cubierto con un tejido de hilo. Cuando él y Gemma eran pequeños, y antes de la llegada de Amanda y las niñas, los hermanos solían recostarse de panza en la alfombra y escuchar a su mamá leerle cuentos sobre las hazañas de algún admirable Alfa, y Harry apenas podía quitar la mirada del humo de la pipa de su padre y cómo subía camuflándose con el techo de madera.

Desmond nunca leía. Estaba toda la tarde ocupándose con sus negocios y luego de la cena se sentaba a escuchar los cuentos de Anne. Harry nunca entendería la cabeza de su padre, pero creía que había amado a su mamá. Siempre que recordaba esas escenas pensaba en que había algo íntimo en el modo en que su padre, demasiado agobiado como para conversar, se rendía a los relatos de su omega por horas, aunque no pudiera controlar los bostezos; que había algo verdadero en que su descanso fuera con ellos.

Pero no habría cuentos esa noche. Las niñas estaban grandes —creía Harry: no las veía desde la Navidad anterior—, y a decir verdad, Amanda no parecía del tipo de mujer que les hubiese leído cuentos jamás.

Harry se sentaba en ese sillón no como omega, pero como Alfa. De igual a igual, con su padre. Del otro lado de la alfombra, tres omegas: una marcada, una buscando a su Alfa, y el tercero, de ojos azules, indescifrable e infinito. Las tres personas por las que Harry daría la vida estaban allí y quizá le daba nostalgia que no hubiera cuentos esa noche, pero lo demás se sentía bien. El sillón le quedaba tan cómodo como las manos de Louis.

 

A Harry le llamó la atención que Desmond no hiciera preparar la mesa larga. Sirvieron la cena en la más pequeña (aún más grande que la del Caserón) y los refinados candelabros se veían algo raros allí.

Diana ofreció a Harry el sillón de la punta y a Louis el de su derecha. Desmond caminó recto hasta la otra punta y recién al sentarse él, Amanda y las niñas ocuparon sus lugares a su derecha. Louis no había esperado y a Harry no le molestaría, pero le molestó. Fue un instante, que intentó olvidar inmediatamente: Louis probablemente no sabía que debía esperar y aun si lo hiciera, sin dudas encontraría esa formalidad bastante estúpida.

Desmond esperó a que Anne y Gemma se sentaran, y luego hizo un gesto a Diana para que trajeran las bebidas.

— Ya era hora de que hubiera alguien nuevo en la mesa, ¿no les parece? —bromeó.

Louis se acomodó algo incómodo en su asiento. Al parecer le iba cómodo todo: la primera clase, la familia de Harry, su ropa, su mano, su perfume; todo menos el asiento de omega a su derecha.

—Un poco ansioso, ¿no crees? —respondió Harry—. Todos me dicen que soy un loco por tener un omega tan joven y tú dices que esperé demasiado.

—No me refería a ti, hijo —dijo Desmond y fue el turno de Gemma de acomodarse en su lugar.

Diana ofreció vino a todos los comensales. Harry tomo el rojo y Louis el blanco, pero esta vez esperó a ver que hacían los demás. Desmond alzó la copa, en un silencioso brindis, y él se unió aliviado, antes de dar el primer sorbo. Harry debía admitir que era jodidamente adorable.

—Me dijo Gemma que Standford hijo la pidió para el primer baile —dijo Desmond. Aquí iba—: pero no ha vuelto a llamarla. ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?

—Seguro que él no... —comenzó Gemma, pero Desmond apenas la hizo callar con un suave gesto de las manos.

—No te pregunte a ti —dijo, sin mirarla.

Gemma apretó los labios, humillada. Desmond había sido así con ella desde que había tomado la decisión: había pasado de tratarla como a una magnífica Alfa en potencia a la más indiferente de las betas. A Diana, por lo menos, cuando le daba instrucciones, la miraba.

Harry quería gruñir, pero no podía.

—De hecho —dijo Louis. Todos en la mesa (Harry incluido) lo miraron incrédulos. Desmond arqueó las cejas—, de hecho, Standford nos invitó a cenar poco después del Baile, ¿verdad, bebé? —miró a Harry. Él asintió lentamente—. Pensamos que iba a hablarnos de Gemma, porque se veía embobado por ella en el Baile, pero solo habló del futuro delegado y tonterías aburridas.

Harry carraspeó.

—Sí, él... —carraspeó otra vez—, ni siquiera mencionó todo el asunto.

—Debe estar ocupado con su partida, se recibe este año—continuó Louis, y miró a Desmond directamente a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear. Desmond se sonreía, escuchándolo atentamente —. Harry moría de celos antes de que vayamos, pero al final se había preocupado en vano. No pareciera tener apuro por marcar a nadie, la verdad.

Desmond bebió un sorbo de vino.

—¿No le dijiste nada, entonces,  _Harry_? —enfatizó la última palabra.

Harry sonrió.

—No me dio la oportunidad.

Diana y otras betas no tardaron en aparecer con los platos de comida. Pavo asado, relleno, como cada año. Betty sin duda se había alejado de la cocina debido a la artritis, porque la salsa, aunque apetitosa, no se parecía en nada a la del año anterior. Harry iba a preguntarle por ella, a quien ni siquiera había visto al llegar, pero Desmond esperó a que terminaran de servir, y luego de instruir a las betas a que tomen un descanso para disfrutar su propia cena en la cocina, fijó la vista en el plato, y comentó:

—¿Sabes, Louis? Yo no dejo que mis omegas se entrometan en discusiones entre los Alfas.

—Que suerte que no soy su omega, señor —respondió él y Harry podría haber siquiera intentado ofenderse, pero en lugar de ello estalló en carcajadas que se apresuró a cubrir con el dorso de su mano.

El tenedor le temblaba en los dedos de puros nervios, pero si olía a jodido terror el perfume de adoración por su omega era doblemente fuerte, y lo sabía. 

Gemma y Anne apretaban los labios, divertidas, y hasta Amanda arqueaba las cejas, impresionada por aquella respuesta. Trinidad y Lucy miraban de un rincón a otro de la mesa, muertas de miedo. Si Harry no pudiera olerlo en ellas, lo sabría porque recordaba lo que era tener ocho o diez años y escuchar a Desmond hablar de las buenas formas como si fuera un delito no seguirlas. Es decir, era una buena formación: Harry había aprendido a manejar sus hormonas bastante bien, considerando todo; pero cuando era niño la presión era a veces demasiado fuerte.

Desmond observó a Louis en silencio un buen rato, antes de sonreír.

—Buen punto —dijo, y ya no habló ni de Gemma ni de Standford en lo que quedaba de la noche.

 

Después de la cena, mientras las betas preparaban café y anunciaban las tortas por venir, Louis pidió ir al baño y Desmond aprovechó el momento para pedirle a su hijo que lo acompañe al patio terraza que asomaba del comedor.

Sacó un habano del bolsillo interior de su saco, y le ofreció.

—Sólo si no te burlas de mí cuando me ahogue —respondió, aceptándolo.

Desmond rió fuerte, echando la cabeza atrás, y a Harry le costó trabajo contener la sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así —desde que Gemma había anunciado su retiro. 

Harry creía... Sabía por qué era: él nunca había sido el Alfa correcto. A Desmond le hubiese gustado que así fuera porque era el hombre y, quizá era anticuado, pero eran el tipo de cosas que le importaban a su padre... Pero Harry se había desarrollado tarde y siempre había sido algo torpe con su dominio de sí y su jerarquía.

Le temblaban las rodillas esa tarde, cuando iban. Temblaba por lo que lo esperaría en los gestos de su padre: quizá la frialdad calculada, quizá las cejas pesadas y los ojos oscuros. Temblaba no por saber qué pensaría, pero sí qué le diría, como lo trataría, cuando él, su único hijo varón, trajera a casa a un tipo como omega.

Pero Desmond reía y le desordenó el cabello como no lo hacía desde...

Joder, desde que Harry tenía nueve años y se había desarrollado.

—¿Sabes? No pensé... —comenzó, pero decidió detenerse a mitad de oración. Encendió su cigarro y luego le pasó el fuego a Harry. Al verlo dudar, le sonrió—: enciéndelo como a un cigarro normal, y luego sólo no tragues el humo.

—Okay —dijo Harry, y lo hizo.

Desmond lo dejó saborear las primeras bocanadas de humo, antes de hablar.

—Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, Harry —dijo.

Al joven Alfa el pecho se le abrió de golpe y el nudo de angustia que ni sabía que llevaba se le desató soltando flores. Desmond hizo de cuenta que no notaba lo aliviado que estaba.

—Una Fraternidad... Eso es impresionante. Yo no tuve una hasta mi tercer año.

—Tú no eras heredero —respondió Harry. 

Desmond hizo una mueca con los labios, no dándole importancia.

—No fue mi apellido quien te puso ahí —continuó—. Me llegaron rumores de que quedaste segundo en Enfrentamientos, y que tu omega te dio una mano con los Delegados.

Harry sonrió. ¡Qué día! Aullando al cielo, él con su manada y su... Y Louis.

Asintió, gustoso, embriagado de vino y tabaco y nostalgia. Nevaba, más allá del techo de la terraza donde su padre lo había llevado a fumar.

—Louis es... La gente lo adora.

—Tiene una personalidad interesante —razonó Desmond.

Harry asintió, todavía sonriendo.

—Y es muy inteligente. No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy de que me ame también.

—Ah... Conozco la sensación —rió su padre.

Harry quiso decirle que eso le sorprendía, pero probablemente sería rudo. Sería rudo hacia un Alfa, y hacia un padre, y hacia a un hombre que por primera vez desde que lo conocía se mostraba sincero y humano.

—Pensé que no lo aprobarías —admitió.

No dijo que estaba aterrorizado por esa cena. No dijo que cuando Louis respondió así, por un momento temió que todo estuviera arruinado.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sabes... —murmuró.

Desmond sabía. Debía hacerlo.

Sólo le palmeó la espalda.

—¿Eres feliz con él?

Harry no supo qué responder. ¿Feliz? ¿Que era siquiera la felicidad? Con Louis  _era_ , y eso era más de lo que nunca había tenido. Sentía y experimentaba cosas que creía imposibles... Sentía la carne hecha de cosquillas a veces, y otra el tiempo le corría por las venas como agujas. ¿Felicidad? La felicidad sabía a poco cuando pensaba en Louis.

—Sí —dijo y pese a todo no se sentía como mentir—: me hace jodidamente feliz.

Arqueó las cejas al notar la palabra que había acabado de usar. Su padre pasó de ella, sin darle importancia.

Harry reposaba los brazos en el barandal y miraba la nieve apilándose en el jardín y por primera vez en su vida se sentía como un hombre.

—Eres joven, Harry —dijo Desmond—. Sé feliz.

 

Al volver al comedor, Gemma contaba historias de terror a las niñas mientras Anne y Amanda conversaban acabando sus copas de vino. Harry tenía ganas de sentarse con sus medio-hermanas a escuchar el relato, porque Gemma era jodidamente  _buena_ contando historias: se impregnaba tanto de las palabras que su perfume envolvía todo y Harry podía sentir el peligro anticipándose. Quería quedarse porque quizá para el año siguiente Gemma estuviera marcada, y su perfume sería cubierto por el del Alfa que la tome. Quería quedarse porque el tiempo pasaba, pero es que el tiempo  _pasaba_ , y la primavera estaba cerca, y Louis no estaba en el comedor.

—El baño de abajo estaba ocupado—explicó Anne al verlo navegar por la habitación con la mirada—, así que fue al de arriba. Se habrá perdido entre los pasillos.

—Ve a buscarlo—dijo Amanda—. Diana dijo que traerán el postre en unos minutos.

Harry se apresuró a las escaleras y antes de subir oyó a su padre hablar.

—No se tarden—le advertía, divertido.

Harry lo miró, sonriendo, y vio que le guiñaba un ojo. Él puso los suyos en blanco y subió las escaleras de dos en dos ignorando como el corazón le danzaba de alegría.

No necesitó adentrarse en el pasillo para saber que Louis no estaba en el baño. Su perfume se asomaba debajo de la puerta del estudio de su padre, débil pero claro. Harry no lo olía hacía semanas. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le hacía falta.

Entró al estudio sin esforzarse en ser silencioso, pero Louis no lo notó de todas formas.

—Hey —dijo.

Recién entonces Louis dio un respingo y se giró. Tenía un porta-retratos en las manos y al verlo sonrió con dulzura. Harry no sabía si era el perfume o que se le había hecho eterna la noche cuando no estaba a solas con él. Que lo había extrañado mucho, a pesar de que había estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

—Hey —respondió Louis—. Tuve que tomar mis supresores—explicó—. Estaba esperando a que hicieran efecto.

Harry sonrió y se acercó un poco más. Lo besó, colocando la mano en su cintura. Louis lo besó más rico que nunca. Harry no sabía cómo lo hacía, cuando apenas habían rozado los labios.

—Te quiero tanto, Harry. No tienes idea —susurró.

Harry sonrió y rozó la nariz en su cabello, sin saber si era para apresurar el proceso de los supresores o sencillamente porque amaba cuando Louis olía a él.

—Ni la mitad de lo que yo a ti, bebé—respondió, y lo acercó sobre su pecho—, ¿qué te puso así? 

Louis se encogió de hombros. Harry miró la foto en su mano.

Desmond no tenía muchas fotos de la familia en la casa. En el salón apenas había un retrato de cada hijo y una foto grande de él con la familia entera. En el Estudio, de hecho, no había fotos de ellos tampoco, excepto esa: Eran Desmond, Anne, Gemma y él, pero eran también una veintena de desconocidos de los que Harry no sabía ni el nombre. La foto estaba llena de niños que Harry no recordaba ver en su vida, pero él apenas notaba la expresión en el rostro de su padre —esa sonrisa tan ancha y tan joven— y su propio cuerpo de bebé en sus brazos.

No había señales ni de Amanda ni de las niñas. La foto era anterior a que hubiesen entrado en su vida. Era de la época en donde sólo eran ellos, de la época en la que Desmond era su  _papá._

—Se nota ido de alegría —dijo Louis, con la voz suave y meliflua—. Parece otra persona. _  
_

—Sí —admitió Harry.

Entre aquel veinteañero de pelo largo y el solemne señor calvo de traje, fumando habanos en la terraza, había mundos de diferencia. Y sin embargo, la sonrisa, cuando Desmond reía así, era la misma.

—Se nota que los quería mucho —continuó Louis.

Él sólo asintió, pensativo.

—¿Cuándo...? —murmuró Louis—. Con tu mamá.

—Poco después de esta foto, supongo—razonó—. Yo era pequeño. Pero no marcó a Amanda hasta que cumplí los nueve.

—Tus hermanitas son adorables —comentó Louis.

Hermanitas. Harry se rehusaba a llamarlas así. No porque... No es que las odiara.  _Eran_ adorables. Harry sentía algo así como piedad por ellas, porque recordaba lo que era crecer con un padre que es más Alfa que todo lo demás. Trinidad y Lucy no eran su familia, porque los unía un hombre que no era su padre. Eran rivales, tristemente, ante su plan de ser el único heredero y salvar a su hermana de un destino amargo.

—Lo son—dijo Harry, porque Louis lo miraría con regaño si dijera lo demás.

Louis no dijo nada un buen rato. Harry pensaba que quizá había leído su mente y estaba juzgándolo en secreto. Iba a preguntarlo, pero entonces se oyó el golpe de la puerta.

Harry primero olfateó el aire, sorprendido, buscando un perfume que afortunadamente ya no estaba. Después, se giró. Anne les sonreía desde el marco de la puerta.

—El postre está servido —dijo divertida—, Desmond me envió a buscarlos.

Los dos asintieron en silencio. Louis probablemente tan aliviado como él de que hubiese llegado cuando las pastillas y el aroma de Harry habían hecho su trabajo.

Anne caminó hacia ellos, sin saber qué los tenía tan a la defensiva. Notó la foto en manos de Louis.

—¿Qué están viendo? —dijo, y al asomarse por el otro costado de Harry, no pudo contenerse—. ¡Ah! Míranos, tan jóvenes.

Tomó con suavidad la foto de manos de Louis y la miró mejor.

—Mírate, bebé —dijo a Harry—, y mira a tu madre, que guapa que era.

—Todavía es guapa, Anne —comentó Louis, hundiéndose un poco más en el pecho de Harry.

Ella desestimó su comentario con un gesto de las manos y una pícara sonrisa.

—Había olvidado ese día —dijo Anne—, pero ahora recuerdo: en casa de los Poulston, antes de que todo ocurriera —Anne suspiró y aunque todavía sonreía, sus gestos se volvieron sombríos—. Cambió a tu padre —razonó—, lo volvió más frío.

—¿Por qué?—curioseó Louis.

Harry quiso pellizcarlo, porque no parecía apropiado insistir sobre un tema que ponía a su mamá así, pero ella respondió presurosa. Quizá ansiaba hablar de eso.

—Pues se volvió más hosco —razonó—, más serio. Todos los Alfas de la zona cambiaron así, ya no nos reunimos a cenar —murmuró—. No sabías en quién confiar.

Harry recordaba eso, cuando era pequeño. Es sólo que nunca había pensado que su papá era otro antes, que hubo un momento en el que era afectuoso y reía y lo abrazaba así, como en la foto. Su papá siempre le hablaba de su entrenamiento como si fuera cuestión gravísima, como si la diferencia entre llorar en público y no hacerlo pudiera costarle la vida, como si que otro Alfa pudiera olerle el miedo lo hiciera vulnerable. Quizá por eso Gemma no había querido seguir ese camino, quizá ella sí recordaba ese otro padre y ese otro mundo, y lo añoraba.

—Me recuerdas a él, en esa época —continuó Anne, y apretó suavemente el brazo de su hijo—, me recuerdan a nosotros.

Louis habló y Harry se sorprendió de oírle la voz quebrada.

—Lucían felices —dijo—, más felices que ahora.

Anne asintió.

—Ese será su desafío —murmuró—, quedarse felices.

 

Abajo en la sala, Anne había intercedido ante Desmond para que Louis se quedara con la foto. Él no se la había pedido, pero parecía contento cuando ella se la ofreció.

Anne no dijo a Desmond todo lo que pensaba. No le dio motivos, ni excusas, ni ruegos. Harry olía su perfume opaco pero dulce, como flores en un jarrón: aquella bonita huella de algo que estuvo vivo, pero ya no más.

Desmond llevaba años de ventaja sobre Harry leyendo a su madre. No dijo nada, no retrucó, ni la regañó por procurar llevarse algo de la Mansión—aún peor, por querer dárselo a alguien más. Sólo la miró en silencio unos segundos y asintió.

Harry bebía su café y no paraba de pensar en la charla en la terraza.

_Sé feliz._

 

Todavía nevaba cuando se fueron de la Mansión Styles.

Anne y Gemma se quedaron un rato más, junto a Amanda y las pequeñas. Ellos se habían ido porque cuando Desmond preguntó a Louis si pasaría a saludar a su padre por las fiestas al día siguiente, él dijo que, de hecho, había pensado invitar a Harry a ir después de la cena, ya que estaban cerca. Él no había dudado en decir que sí, desesperado por cualquier nuevo recoveco de Louis que pudiera explorar, pero ahora conducían lentamente por la ruta rumbo a Doncaster, con la nieve sobre ellos que no dejaba de caer, y al ver a su omega mirar por la ventana con algo así como nostalgia, supo que había sido una mentira.

Louis se mordía el labio y cuando se giró hacia Harry, tenía los ojos rojos.

Igual, sonreía.

—No quiero ir a ver a mi padre —admitió—, solo quería estar a solas contigo.

—Okay —dijo Harry—, paremos en algún lado.

 

Se detuvieron en la plaza principal del pueblo, porque Louis decía que solía quedarse por ahí a pasar las horas de la tarde cada vez que podía. Hacían una chocolatada caliente perfecta en la estación de servicio. Nunca hubo muchos licántropos en la ciudad, explicó, la mayoría vivían en las afueras o pueblos vecinos, y eso hacía que Louis pudiera pasearse sin problemas, sin ocultar su olor, aunque a su papá no le gustara mucho que estuviera sin su medicación.

Harry sonreía mientras lo escuchaba comentar anécdotas solitarias, y pensaba en lo bonito que olería ese lugar pintarrajeado por el perfume de Louis. Sería como el dormitorio, antes de dormir; como si las estrellas y la luna se metieran con ellos en el cuarto.

La chocolatada era, efectivamente, deliciosa. También lo era la tibieza del vaso plástico sobre sus dedos.

Louis no paraba de hablar y Harry no paraba de oírlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, bebé?—preguntó Harry finalmente, porque más hablaba Louis y más su voz se humedecía de lágrimas contenidas.

El omega sonrió apenado y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nada —mintió, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Es solo que siempre odié la navidad, y hoy me supo tan bonita.

Harry sonrió y rodeó a Louis por los hombros, acercándolo a su pecho. Besó su frente, y luego las esquinas de sus ojos también. Louis sabía a pena, salada e indudable pena, y Harry que nunca hablaba de absolutos para no ahuyentarlo, no pudo contenerse.

—Pasemos las próximas juntos, también —murmuró—, esa y todas las otras.

Louis acariciaba su pecho sobre el saco y al oír sus palabras cerró el puño sobre su bufanda.

Era un  _no_. Siempre era un  _no_ con él.

Harry suspiró, frustrado.

—No lo entiendo... —protestó—, dices que me quieres, que eres feliz conmigo, dices todas esas cosas bonitas pero insistes en largarte... ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte con nosotros?— _Con la manada, tu familia._

—No es que no quiera —susurró Louis—. ¿Cómo no querría? Nunca he sido... Nunca me he sentido así.

Harry tragó saliva. La garganta se le retorcía en busca de sonidos animales que no eran ni gruñidos, ni gritos, ni llanto. Era otra cosa, más pesada, algo que le pesaba desde la mandíbula hasta la boca del estómago.

—Quédate, entonces —pidió.

Louis hundió la cabeza en su bufanda y sin decir nada, negó suavemente. Harry tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, acarició suavemente su coronilla.

Por un minuto ninguno dijo nada. 

Luego, Louis habló. Bien bajito, tanto que los copos de nieve sobre ellos casi cubrían su voz. Harry tenía la taza quemándole los dedos y Louis quemándole la garganta y la nieve caía sobre ellos y así todo, él moriría porque el invierno durara para siempre.

—Tú quieres cosas que no puedo darte —fueron sus palabras—. No puedo ser tu omega, Harry.

—Pero lo eres —dijo él—, lo has sido todos estos meses. Tenerte así es todo lo que quiero...

—No. Tú quieres  _marcarme_ —explicó Louis. Y aunque a Harry le dolía, se separó de sus brazos. Lo miró fijamente, con la luna en los ojos: era cuarto menguante arriba, pero en la plaza era luna llena—. Quieres que sea tuyo.

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó—, aún si no te marco, ¿no eres mío? Te siento mío.

Louis sonrió del mismo modo en que sonreía cuando se giró a él en el auto. Estaba triste. Harry no podía olerlo pero lo sabía.

—Y yo a ti —dijo, y le miraba la boca mientras lo acariciaba—, pero es distinto.

—¿Cómo, Louis? Porque no lo entiendo —suspiró Harry y lo que sea que tenía en la garganta se transformó en un frustrado gruñido—, no te entiendo.

Louis tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros. No lo miraba a los ojos, pero Harry conocía sus gestos de memoria ya: sabía que tenía la mirada desafiante y las cejas altaneras, lo sabía porque veía como se torcían sus labios y como sacaba los hombros. Harry desearía poder vivir allí, en el hueco que dibujaban sus clavículas, cuando se ponía en difícil.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sonreía, ensimismado.

—No es lo mismo sentir a alguien tuyo, a pedirle que lo sea—dijo Louis, tan convencido como cuando hablaba de sus ñoñerías de la Uni.

Harry creía que esta vez estaba equivocado.

Louis dio un paso atrás, y se encogió de hombros nuevamente, mirando las huellas que acababa de dibujar en la nieve.

—Yo soy todo lo que tengo, Harry. No puedo darme a ti.

Harry miró las huellas también: los pasos que se acercaban y alejaban, cada segundo de aquel baile de abrazos y distancias. Vio los copos, tres, cinco, nueve, cayendo sobre el dibujo de los zapatos de Louis, y pensó en que las huellas que le había dejado eran distintas a esas. Que no se cubrirían con nieve, ni con las flores en la primavera. Que estaban marcadas sobre su piel como su tatuaje de laureles...

_¿Laureles sobre tu pelvis? Eso no es arrogante para nada..._

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel muchacho tan soberbio y distante, que se había metido en su cama solo de mentiritas, para que no lo expulsen de la Universidad. Pensó en que ese chico le había robado el corazón y ahora quería devolvérselo, pero a Harry se le había encogido tanto le pecho que ya no cabía allí.

Pensó en que no había hecho más que tragarse su orgullo y tenerle paciencia, y quizá había sido estúpido, porque Louis le había aclarado que no sería suyo desde un principio, pero le dolía... Le enojaba... Que no hubiese algo que pudiera hacer que fuera suficiente.

—No quiero tenerte para decirte qué hacer, o cómo vivir —protestó Harry arrastrando las palabras, en murmullos—, ¿cuándo lo hice, Louis? Es sólo que... —"te amo". Quería decirlo, pero no lo hizo. Era demasiado humillante. Tragó saliva y en cambio murmuró—: quiero estar contigo por siempre y ser viejos y...

Louis rió como reía cuando estaba enfadado.

—¿Y qué con tu manada? —lo interrumpió—, ¿No querías fortalecerla? ¿Qué de Gemma? ¿Qué será de ella si no tienes hijos? Yo no puedo darte hijos, Harry—dijo, como si él no lo supiera—, yo no puedo darte nada de lo que necesitas, ni tú a mí —susurró.

—Te necesito a ti —respondió y aunque Louis daba otro paso atrás, Harry lo seguía, a los tumbos, por la plaza.

Dejó la taza rodar al suelo, sin detenerse a mirar aquel augurio de la nieve deshaciéndose en un instante. Tomó a Louis por los hombros y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te  _necesito_ _—_ insistió.

Louis lo miraba con una expresión que jamás le había visto.

¿No le creía?

—Todo lo demás... Mi manada, el prestigio... Louis—dijo—, nada importa.

Louis tragó saliva.

—Estás siendo dramático...

—Lo digo en serio —dijo y pegó la nariz a la suya; habló claro sobre su boca—. ¿No  _sientes_ lo mismo? Que parece absurdo pensar en que un día no estaremos juntos.

Louis se humedeció los labios, pero no lo besó. Respiraba fuerte, hondo, pausado. Respiraba palabras que no decía y Harry se sentía morir de a poco por no saber oírlas.

—Claro que siento lo mismo —dijo finalmente y, joder, su voz.

¿Por qué estaba tan rota? 

¿Por qué Louis dolía tanto y no dejaba que Harry lo cure? Le daría todo lo que quisiera, si se lo pidiera. Le daría el mundo.

—¿Crees que no me duele saber que se acaba? —susurró Louis tan cerca de su boca, que Harry pensó que iba a besarlo.

Él quería besarlo, pero quería morderlo también; morderle el sí de la lengua y tatuárselo en los dedos como un anillo.

—¡No tiene que acabarse!—protestó.

—Todo se acaba.

—No esto. No nosotros. 

Louis besó la comisura de sus labios.

—Siempre voy a quererte —murmuró Harry.

Louis sonrió y lo besó de lleno en la boca, esta vez. Puso las manos en sus mejillas, y estaban heladas, pero a Harry no le importó. Quemaban igual, todo quemaba, hasta la nieve.

—No puedes saber eso —dijo Louis sobre su boca—, no hay forma en que sepas eso.

Harry suspiró, frustrado. Podría decírselo. Podría decirle que en ese momento no quería a nada, a nadie, más que a él. Que se iría del mundo para estar a su lado, renunciaría a su hermana en los brazos de cualquier tipo, ¡de Standford! De quien fuera... Daría el aire, y el tiempo y las lunas por oír  _esa palabra_  de los labios de Louis.

"Siempre".

Pero Louis no le diría  _parasiempres_. No le creería siquiera.

Entonces Louis acaricio el espacio entre sus cejas, obligándolo a relajarse, y al encontrar su mirada, Harry vio como sonreía. Todavía triste, todavía amargo, pero sonreía.

—Quizá sea tonto decir esto—dijo—. Sé que no tiene sentido... Sé que nunca soy claro cuando hablo contigo... Sé que es estúpido... Pero necesito decirlo y necesito que lo escuches—susurró—, que ahora, Harry, en este momento, aunque no sepa qué pasará mañana... Yo... Te amo, Harry, para siempre.

Joder, ¿cómo era que le había enseñado Desmond? ¿Cómo se hacía para no llorar? Harry respiraría hondo pero eso solo le haría beber el aliento de Louis un poco más fuerte, y quizá moriría ahogado por él.

Tragó saliva, y dejó que Louis le acariciara las esquinas de los ojos y le quitara las lágrimas.

—Que me amas para siempre... Aunque no puedas saberlo —repitió, divertido y acongojado, y honestamente hecho trizas.

Louis sonrió.

—Que pase lo que pase, en este momento, te amo, por la eternidad entera—explicó—, recuerda eso.

—Okay —le concedió Harry, aunque no sabía lo que significaba.

Louis se giró hasta rozar la nariz sobre su cuello, haciéndose lugar sobre la bufanda. Quizá fueron las cosquillas, quizá fue que aunque no entendía nada, no sabía nada, esas vacías palabras se sentían sinceras. Quizá solo se oía bonita la palabra eternidad viniendo de Louis.

Harry besó su sien y lo sintió sonreír otra vez.

—¿Me amas tú?—preguntó Louis sobre su oído.

—Para siempre —dijo Harry.

Louis le apretó el pecho sobre el saco.

—No... No para siempre... Ahora mismo, ¿me amas?

—Con locura, bebé —admitió, derrotado.

Quizás lo amaba más de lo que debería.

—Recuerda eso—dijo Louis—, pase lo que pase.  


	18. XII | Aceitunas

_I never knew you could hold moonlight in your hands_

_'til the night I held you._

_You're my moonlight._

Moonlight (Ariana Grande)

 

Era casi medianoche. 

Louis se había sumergido en el más misterioso de los silencios después de la charla y Harry había decidido darle su espacio. Llevaban lo que se sentía como horas en la misma posición: Harry sentado sobre los cercos que rodeaban la plaza y Louis recostado sobre su pecho, entre sus piernas, mirando los juegos vacíos y la nieve caer. Harry le acariciaba el cabello con pereza, demasiado cansado como para intentar buscar más respuestas. Demasiado asustado por qué otras cosas tan bonitas y tan terribles Louis podría decirle, si insistía.

—Harry —Louis rompió finalmente el silencio.

Harry quiso responder, pero al intentar hablar notó que su garganta se había hecho nudo. Louis continuó hablando, tan tímido como un suspiro.

—Realmente debería ir a hablar con mi papá.

—Oh.

—Antes de que se haga más tarde. Sólo un minuto.

—Claro —dijo Harry—. Sí, me encantaría conocerlo.

Louis no dijo nada por segundos que se sintieron eternos, y Harry  _sabía_ leer en ello que no lo había invitado realmente. Tragó saliva, esperando no haberlo ahuyentado a sus silencios de vuelta, pero Louis finalmente asintió.

—Sí, quizás sea una buena idea.

 

La casa de Louis no estaba lejos de allí. Era pequeña, de frente angosto, apretujada entre otras casas y negocios humanos. Todavía, se veía solitaria, pensaba Harry: quizá era el hielo de nieve vieja en la entrada, o el imperturbable silencio que venía de allí. Quizá era que las casas en zonas humanas siempre se sentían así para él: había algo triste en los licántropos que vivían fuera de las zonas de la manada. A Harry le pasaba con los papás de Niall, que volvían de sus viajes de negocios oliendo a poco y nada. Le angustiaba saber lo raro que olerían todos cuando se reencontraran en la Uni.

Louis se detuvo un buen rato frente a la puerta, antes de golpear. Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que era tarde y que probablemente su padre estaba durmiendo, pero Louis corría la nieve del tapete de la entrada, con las zapatillas, y se sonreía perdido en sus propios recuerdos. Harry no podía romperle el corazón, así.

—Sólo... —dijo Louis, después de unos segundos. Tenía los ojos brillantes como hacía horas no le veía—. Sólo no prestes atención a sus tonterías.

Louis golpeó la puerta, y Harry asintió en silencio y esperó.

Nada ocurrió por varios segundos, y luego se oyeron pasos del otro lado de la puerta, y el crujir de madera vieja.

—¿Louis? —dijo una apagada voz.

Louis sonrió otra vez y respondió con la voz débil, luego de tragar saliva.

—Sí.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y un hombre más joven que Desmond finalmente se asomó. Tenía el cabello negro, pero canoso a los lados, la boca ancha y los ojos azules. Salvo el último detalle, nada en él se parecía a Louis, hasta que sonrió. Sonrió como sonreía Louis cuando ganaba una apuesta, como sonreía cuando Harry decía tonterías en la cama y le besaba las mejillas: sonreía ancho y bonito, y Louis sonreía también.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El hombre —¿Cómo era su nombre? Louis nunca lo había dicho— ni siquiera miró a Harry. Él hubiese creído que no lo había notado, si no fuera porque al abrir la puerta del todo para hacerlos pasar, procuró referirse a los dos.

—Pasen, por favor—dijo—, se enfermarán bajo la nieve.

Louis tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó adentro.

—Es solo un minuto—dijo Louis. 

Su padre asintió desestimando sus palabras con un gesto de las manos.

—Claro, claro —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta—. Pasen, pasen, por favor.

Harry siguió a Louis por el pasillo, tomado de su mano. Al cruzar una segunda puerta, entraron a una pequeña cocina con mesa y televisor. Un poco más allá, por la escalera, bajaba un halo de luz, que pronto se perdió al encender el padre de Louis la lámpara sobre la mesada.

—Tomen asiento, prepararé té—dijo.

—No es necesario—respondió Louis, con el temple serio aunque su voz delataba más emociones—. Sólo vine porque mis dosis ya no funcionan y... Estoy tomando tres o cuatro veces las que tomaba antes de irme...

Su padre frunció el ceño y por primera vez en la noche, miró a Harry, quien recordó los años de entrenamiento con Desmond para ocultar que ni él sabía que era por eso que estaban allí: había algo humillante en seguir los pasos de un omega que no le daba explicaciones. 

Su padre parecía a punto de hablar, pero Louis carraspeó, volviendo la atención a él.

—Él sabe que estoy —Se rascó la nuca—, sabe que tengo esta enfermedad de mis hormonas.

Su padre parpadeó en silencio unos segundos, y miró a Harry una última vez antes de volver la atención a su hijo. Lo miró con severidad, pero pena, en los ojos.

—No deberías hacer eso —susurró—, hay modos más fáciles.

Louis tragó saliva.

—Papá... 

—¿Por qué no te quedas, Louis? —dijo, apresurándose a hablar y el gesto severo se volvió lastimoso—, podrías tener un bonito futuro aquí...

Harry apretó suavemente la mano de Louis. No podía hablar, porque se sentía de a ratos apenas un espectador de tal íntima escena. No tenía voz. Lo único que temblaba en su garganta era un infantil gruñido, una reacción inmadura al oír aquella grotesca proposición.

 _Quedarse allí_. ¿Louis? Quien estaba hecho para la Universidad, para Atalanta y para Harry. Louis no podía quedarse allí, y Harry estaba tan dolido como ofendido de que su padre siquiera lo hubiese sugerido.

—Vine por nuevas dosis, no por consejo  —dijo Louis—. Si no quieres ayudarme, está bien, pero...

El viejo rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte —protestó—,  _sabes_ que voy a ayudarte.

Iba a decir algo más, pero entonces sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Harry por un instante.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar en privado—dijo.

Harry apretó la mano de Louis otra vez y él sonrió respondiendo su apretón.

—Si quisiera hablar a solas, no hubiese venido con Harry, ¿no crees?

Su padre asintió derrotado, pero sonreía también. Le pellizcó afectuosamente la mejilla a su hijo y la sonrisa se le ensanchó un poco más. Harry no lo conocía, pero conocía a Louis,  y sabía exactamente lo que ese gesto significaba: estaba a punto de hacer una picardía.

—Así que eres su omega, o eso oí—dijo.

Louis apretó bien fuerte los labios para no sonreír. Corrió el rostro, escapando a la caricia de su padre, pero no parecía enojado.

—Oh, cállate —lo regañó con la voz dulzona. 

—Oí que el jovencito Styles había amaestrado al rebelde Tomlinson —dijo el hombre.

Harry finalmente recuperó la voz.

—No lo amaestré —dijo, más sombrío de lo que había pretendido.

¿Cómo había pretendido decirlo? No era un chiste, definitivamente. Padre e hijo podrían alternar frases secas con bromas todo lo que quisieran, pero Harry estaba demasiado incómodo para bromear. 

No había querido abrir su corazón tampoco; no había querido decir: "lo he intentado todo, pero sigue escapándose de mí". No era el lugar, ni el momento, ni la persona. No quedaba con un Alfa la acusación infantil de: "Señor, su hijo me está rompiendo el corazón", como diría un crío al padre de otro cuando no quiere prestarle los juguetes.

Harry sólo lo había dicho, sin dudar, con la voz profunda y oscura. El hombre parpadeó sorprendido antes de girarse a verlo. Era la primera vez en la noche en que lo miraba a los ojos. No observándolo como a aquel curioso objeto decorativo que Louis había traído a la casa de medianoche, sino  _mirándolo._

Sus ojos eran profundos como la noche pero sus gestos tan brillantes como los Louis. 

—Créeme que lo sé —sonrió—. Era solo una broma, caballero Styles.

Harry asintió sacando pecho. Ser tratado como a caballero le recordó que era un Alfa conociendo a su suegro, no un niño mareado y confundido con lágrimas en la garganta desde la charla agridulce de más temprano.

—Soy Mark —dijo—, Mark Tomlinson.

—Harry —respondió el Alfa tendiéndole la mano, aunque Mark claramente ya sabía quien era.

Mark respondió el saludo, con una suave reverencia.

—Debo preguntar —dijo—, ¿piensas marcarlo esta primavera?

—¡Papá!—protestó Louis.

—Es sólo una pregunta —Frunció el ceño. Joder, era impresionante lo mucho que se parecían en algunos gestos. Miró a Louis—: sería bueno para ti, ¿sabes?—dijo.

Louis apretó suavemente el brazo de Harry y él finalmente cortó el saludo.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no?—dijo alejando a Harry de él.

Mark rió, derrotado.

—¿Tengo opción?

 

Se sentaron en la diminuta mesa de la cocina, con una taza de te cada uno; la de Harry la única con azúcar. Mark fruncía el ceño mientras Louis comentaba, avergonzado, el avance de su enfermedad.

—Empecé a duplicar las dosis las noches de Luna Llena prácticamente apenas me fui—admitió y se sonrosó antes de seguir hablando—, pero desde que estoy con Harry...

Su padre sonrió y despegó los labios, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir, finalmente lo guardó. Louis le contaba que había veces que hasta cuadruplicaba las dosis, y Harry nunca había prestado tanta atención al asunto —no lo sabía, de hecho—, pero sonaba como algo grave a juzgar por la mirada de Mark.

—¿Tomaste las medicaciones hoy? —preguntó el hombre, mientras revolvía su taza.

—Sí, y yo...—carraspeó—. Repetí una después de la cena.

Mark suspiró. Parecía tan cansado como decepcionado, pero fue la frustración lo que se delató en su voz.

—Bueno, tendré que hacerte análisis de sangre y orina ahora —dijo—, y cuando estés limpio de medicamentos también.

—Okay —dijo Louis.

—Absolutamente limpio, Lou —insistió—, debes estar dos días mínimo sin supresores. Ni uno.

Louis frunció el ceño y asintió suavemente, preocupado. Harry sabía que odiaba estar fuera de su control y probablemente eso sería difícil para él. La única vez que lo había visto sin sus medicinas, había estado apenas medio día sin ellas y aún eso había bastado para volverlo irreconocible. Harry pensaba que, quizá, ese día había sido distinto por el resto de los factores: habían tenido una discusión, existía un fantasma entre ellos y un deseo de re-definir la relación que ninguno sabía todavía cómo poner en palabras. Quizá ahora sería distinto.

Mark habló.

—Puedes quedarte aquí —dijo—, tu cuarto sigue intacto.

Harry apretó pegajosamente su cintura, en un gesto necesitado a escondidas del padre de Louis.  _No te quedes_ , quiso decirle. Louis tragó saliva, y agachó la mirada.

—Él... conoce mi olor—dijo.

—Es joven. Apuesto a que sus padres no —respondió Mark acercándose al centro de la mesa.

Louis dudaba y Harry lo sabía. Lo sabía porque conocía sus gestos y porque el pecho se le retorcía en triste anticipación; esa sensación grotescamente amarga de más temprano se había adueñado de su carne entera.

—Como tu quieras, bebé —dijo. Louis dio un suave respingo al oírlo, pero Harry no supo si era por sus palabras o el apretón más fuerte en su cintura—. Puedo explicarle a mi madre, ella no...

—¡No! —dijo Louis. Sus ojos que se habían abierto de golpe, se fijaron repentinamente de nuevo en la taza. Mark apretaba los labios, sin hablar—. Preferiría si nadie supiera, Harry.

Harry quiso decirle que podía confiar en su madre tanto como en él para guardar el secreto, pero en lugar de eso sólo suspiró.

Mark carraspeó, llamando la atención a él.

—Pueden quedarse los dos, si es lo que quieren —dijo—, la casa es chica, pero...

Louis no hablaba, sin quitar la mirada de la taza.

—Lo discutiremos luego —dijo Harry.

Louis finalmente sonrió, asintiendo.

Mark suspiró y al hablar, sonreía también. Demasiadas sonrisas en una noche que se sentía tan trágicamente oscura.

—Bueno, entonces... Empecemos por la sangre.

 

Louis no habló mientras su padre se perdía por la puerta detrás de la escalera. Harry no quería preguntarle en qué pensaba, o cuales eran esas palabras que se arremolinaban en su boca y tercamente tragaba. Quería las respuestas, pero sabía que Louis no iba a dárselas, y eso dolía todavía un poco más que aquella desoladora ansiedad.

Cuando Mark volvió, traía una bandeja de acero, y allí guantes de látex, algodón, alcohol, una aguja esterilizada y una botellita de laboratorio. A Harry le sorprendió la escena, pero entonces recordó que era bioquímico, según Niall —y no tenía más opción que confiar en su palabra, puesto que Louis nunca decía nada.  Considerando todo, Louis era afortunado de haber nacido en esa familia.

Louis se sacó el bonito saco que Harry le había comprado para la cena y se arremangó la camisa. El hombre habló, mientras limpiaba la zona.

—¿Sabes, Harry? —dijo, y aún antes de empezar a hablar Louis le dedicó una mirada asesina—. Los supresores que toma mi hijo son ilegales. Es por ello que nadie debe saberlo.

Harry asintió. Lo sabía: manipular las hormonas era algo así como la peor ofensa del mundo licántropo. Luego de matar a un Alfa, claro. ¿Era ese el intento de Mark de consolarlo, ante la negativa de Louis de quedarse en su casa, de contarle del asunto a su mamá? No era suficiente, porque lo que Harry quería que Louis entendiera era que por él guardaría el más oscuro de los secretos, y que por ellos su madre haría lo mismo. Eran familia, ahora, o al menos eso creían todos, y quizá si Louis se dejara mimar por ellos, se daría cuenta de que Harry  _podía_ darle todo lo que necesitaba, que podían ser felices juntos.

—Mejor dicho —continuó Mark, y ahora que había limpiado la zona, tomó la aguja—. No es  _legal._ Pero tampoco hay prohibiciones al respecto.

—Sólo saca la sangre —refunfuñó Louis.

El hombre se sonrió.

—Es más, dudo que alguien se haya dispuesto a producir estos medicamentos.

—¿Cómo puede hacerlo usted?—preguntó Harry.

Es que, a juzgar por la conversación de más temprano, el padre de Louis no sólo se los enviaba. Los fabricaba también y ajustaba las dosis de acuerdo a las necesidades de su hijo. Era extraño, pero también, jodidamente impresionante.

—Bueno, siempre trabajé en investigación bioquímica —murmuró mientras pinchaba el brazo de su hijo, extrayendo la sangre. Su tono se atenuaba al lento ritmo de la sangre—: ya habíamos.. aislado... la estructura de las hormonas para cuando...

Depositó la sangre en la botellita, y se quitó los guantes antes de seguir hablando. Miró a Harry:

—Cuando la investigación se canceló por no ser concluyente, me quedé con muestras —explicó. Volvió la atención al brazo de su hijo y puso el algodón y la cinta guardando la herida con una ternura que no se coincidía con la mirada amenazante de Louis sobre él—. Luego, fue cuestión de cruzar algunos datos con Louis.

Terminó todo y finalmente volvió sobre la botellita a escribir los datos.

—¿Sobre qué era la investigación?—preguntó Harry.

—No le des atención, le encanta curiosear en todo—se apresuró a decir Louis.

Harry se hubiese sentido ofendido si no fuera porque su mirada era tierna y su sonrisa dulce.

Mark terminó de garabatear el nombre de Louis y dejó la botellita en la bandeja.

—Eso es un secreto, caballero Styles —respondió y luego—: duerman aquí esta noche y mañana deciden qué hacer.

Era un pedido, más que una orden. Los dos, padre y Alfa, miraron a Louis expectantes de una respuesta positiva, con un ruego en los ojos que era tan adorable como patético.

—¿Debería dejar las pastillas ahora?—fue lo único que él respondió.

Los dos entendieron que se trataba de un sí.

Mark suspiró aliviado. Se acercó al refrigerador, donde colgaba un almanaque: de esos bonitos que tenía Anne en casa, con las lunas dibujadas aún más grandes que las fechas.

—¿Cuándo se van a Estados Unidos?

—Después de año nuevo —respondió Louis—. Pero cenaremos con la Familia de Harry esa noche.

Mark llevó las manos a la cintura, mirando el almanaque, y Harry sabía que Louis se odiaría al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. No eran tan distintos, realmente: los dos absolutamente enigmáticos, insoportablemente ignorantes de cómo tratar a un Alfa con propiedad, y perdidos en un mundo propio al que Harry, tristemente, no tenía acceso.

No prestó atención a la discusión sobre fechas y planes, porque estaba ensimismado mirándolos espejarse en los gestos, pero algo del tono de Mark llamó su atención después.

—¿Sabes? Cuadruplicar las dosis así... —le advirtió—, es decir, está bien por mí, pero no es lo que quieres. 

—Lo sé —murmuró—. No tuve opción.

Mark suspiró y finalmente dio un paso atrás del almanaque. Al girarse, Harry se enderezó de golpe, como si lo hubiesen capturado con las manos en la masa aunque apenas estaba escuchando la conversación a su lado que nadie se preocupó por ocultar.

—Voy a intentar agregar hormonas a tus supresores. Otras hormonas—dijo—, así no te dañarás y lo demás cubre el...—miró a Harry y luego nuevamente a Louis—. Tú sabes.

—Okay —respondió su hijo.

—Pero a largo plazo... Es lo mismo, Lou, el proceso sólo es más lento.

—Lo sé —dijo Louis cortante. 

Harry no entendía cómo si él mismo, que no tenía idea qué discutían, se daba cuenta de lo que Louis le pedía (que no quería tener esa discusión frente a él), Mark podía permanecer tan ingenuo.

Quizá no lo era, porque finalmente no dijo más. Sólo asintió, y entre suspiros volvió a perderse por la puerta detrás de la escalera. 

Volvió con un frasco plástico, que le dio a Louis. Él procuró mirarlo con reprimenda, antes de ir al baño, advirtiéndole en silencio que no hablara cosas indebidas frente a Harry. Era gracioso, porque no disimulaba lo mucho que se guardaba de él. Era gracioso pero también jodidamente desgarrador, porque Harry sólo quería tener la oportunidad de probar que podía ser su Alfa. Sólo quería que Louis confíe en él.

Mark rellenó las tazas de té y sacó galletas de la nevera. En un pantallazo, Harry pudo ver unas porciones de pollo comprado y una botella de vino por la mitad: había pasado las fiestas solo, aparentemente. Sintió pena por él.

—Me mataría si me escucha —dijo, y no murmuraba, pero su voz era suave—, pero realmente sería perfecto si pudieras marcarlo.

Harry frunció el ceño. El mismo hombre cuyas primeras palabras a su hijo, luego de no verlo en.. ¿meses...? ¿años? El mismo hombre que le había pedido que se quede allí, en esa solitaria casa, en esa aislada ciudad... El mismo hombre le pedía a Harry que marcara a su hijo y lo hiciera suyo.

—No voy a hacer nada que él no quiera —respondió.

Mark suspiró, e hizo el mismo gesto desdeñoso con las manos que hizo cuando Louis insistía en que esa visita sería breve.

—No digo que lo hagas contra su voluntad. Sólo digo que sería bueno para él y que él lo sabe. Sólo necesita alguien capaz de convencerlo, y la Luna sabe que yo no puedo.

Harry resopló entre sonrisas. La Luna sabía que él tampoco.

Mark le palmeó paternalmente las manos sobre la mesa, a modo de consuelo. El tipo era raro, pero no estaba mal, creía Harry. Los dos querían lo mejor para Louis, y los dos temían tanto su ausencia que no se atrevían a dárselo.

Harry creyó que si buscara las respuestas de ese hombre, se las daría todas. Se las traería en una bandeja como había traído el algodón y las agujas a Louis, se las daría con el ruego en los ojos con el que miraba a su hijo. Se las daría con la triste esperanza de que Harry pudiera hacer algo con ellas, por Louis.

Pero Louis los interrumpió aún antes de que el Alfa pudiera dirimirse sobre aquella encrucijada moral: ayudar a Louis o confiar en él. Louis llevaba unos pijamas que le quedaban algo pequeños, cortos encima de los tobillos y apretados en la panza y el trasero, pero no fue eso lo primero que notó en él. Fue el perfume.

Sintió los párpados pesados y el dolor en el pecho y se apresuró a agachar la mirada. Louis sabría que Harry podía olerlo apenas viera sus ojos.

—Pensé que me esperarías en el cuarto —dijo algo tímido. 

El olor que venía de Louis era distinto a todo lo demás. Era el olor de él pero no vivo y brillante como flama nueva, era viejo, impregnado en los hilos de su ropa y saltando como cada centímetro de madera, como si esta lo recordara.

—Tu papá me ofreció galletas —dijo Harry, corriéndose en la silla, para que Louis se sentara en su regazo.

Mark le ofreció el plato, y de reojo, Harry pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios de Louis dibujarse. Sonrió también.

—Ohh, las de vainilla —exclamó alegre y se metió de lleno una en la boca. Habló escupiendo migajas, con la voz tan dulce como las galletas que Harry todavía no había probado—. Podrías mandarme, de vez en cuando, con los supresores.

—Pensé que no querías volver a oír de mí jamás—respondió Mark, repitiendo unas palabras que olían a Louis.

Louis arqueó las cejas, concediéndole la razón. Harry recostó el mentón sobre sus hombros y dejó que el fantasma del perfume de Louis se hiciera lugar a su nariz.

—Las galletas están bien, si no vienen con sermones—dijo Louis.

Mark sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Le acarició suavemente el cabello, mientras caminaba hasta el mueble detrás de ellos. Abrió el gabinete.

—Es lindo tenerte en casa, Lou—dijo, y sacó unos paquetes de allí antes de volver a su asiento. Estaban envuelto en papel floreado, con moños y listones—. Toma. Son tus regalos de... navidad.

Louis apretó los labios, ocultando la sonrisa.

—¿Dos?—notó observando los paquetes, sin abrirlos.

—De este año y el pasado—explicó su padre.

Louis puso los regalos en su regazo. Era Harry con un tesoro sobre las piernas y el tesoro sobre sus piernas con un tesoro también. Louis acariciaba los paquetes con la misma curiosidad con la que Harry olfateaba disimuladamente el cuello de su pijama.

—Me siento como un idiota ahora —rió, y abrió el primer paquete.

Eran libros, los dos, y Harry temió por un momento que él y su padre hubiesen comprado lo mismo. Pero Harry había comprado una antología de poemas licántropos escoceses, y el primer libro que abrió Louis se titulaba "Ensayos e Hipótesis sobre la Activación y Desactivación de Hormonas". 

—Clásico —rió Louis, y ni siquiera lo ojeó antes de meterlo de nuevo en la envoltura ahora rota. 

—Imaginé que tus gustos habrían cambiado ahora —comentó Mark, antes de que su hijo abriera el segundo paquete—, así que el de este año es un poco más original.

Louis arrugó los ojos intentando adivinar qué era ese tono pícaro que hacía su padre. Harry solo miró las manos romper el papel y se largó a reír aún antes de que Louis leyera el título del libro y se sonrojara al rodar los ojos.

_Amor sin Fronteras. Omega para él._

 Mark fingió inocencia un segundo, antes de reír también.

—No pude contenerme cuando oí los rumores —dijo recostando la mano en el mentón.

Louis apretó los labios intentando suavizar la sonrisa. Harry lo conocía lo suficiente para leer el verdadero gesto y adivinar el color que tomaría su voz, pero si no lo hiciera, el tenue perfume nuevo que se hacía paso a su nariz, declaró la más honesta de las alegrías.

Louis era feliz, en ese momento. Con dos horribles regalos en su regazo, sentado en piernas de Harry y hablando con su padre, a quien no veía quién sabe desde cuándo y quién sabe por qué.

Louis era feliz y eso era todo lo que Harry quería.

—Hubiese preferido un suéter —mintió, pero Harry creía que le gustaría el libro de poemas que le había comprado.

 

Harry soportó la charla casual en la cocina embriagado de Louis, apenas delatándose ante Mark por el movimiento delicado de su nariz al olfatear la ropa de su hijo. Louis, o estaba demasiado absorto en la charla y en discusiones infantiles con su padre, o el desgaste emocional y físico del día lo habían vuelto menos atento. Harry curioseaba en aquel perfume que era igual al de siempre y viejo como el invierno, pero se sentía nuevo, para él.

Pero al subir al dormitorio de Louis, fingir que no le afectaba fue sencillamente imposible. El olor estaba allí, en todas partes.  _Habitaba_ esa habitación como habitaba el pecho de Harry, adueñándose de cada trozo, cada rastro... Venía de las cortinas y del colchón y del placard... Joder, venía de allí como una nube fría, de pálido azul.

Harry tenía las pupilas dilatadas como Louis la noche de la Primera Nevada. La diferencia es que él no se había entregado a los débiles placeres de la hierba, entonces no se sentía letárgico ni  _ido._ Se sentía más allí que nunca antes, se sentía vivo y encendido en colores y por su cuerpo lo recorría un cosquilleo intenso y mágico como los besos de Louis.

Louis notó que estaba afectado. Harry no se lo hizo difícil.

—No tomaba supresores cuando estaba en casa —explicó—, sólo para salir.

—¿Así hueles, entonces?—respondió tan horrorizado como feliz de descubrir el real tesoro que había tenido en brazos—. Joder.

Si creía que era difícil resistirse al perfume lunar de Louis cuando se encendía apasionadamente por estar a los besos con él, ¿qué haría consigo los próximos dos días? ¿qué haría cuando ese perfume que ahora se sentía añejo fuera nuevo y vibrante y escapara de los poros de Louis en lugar de su placard?

Caminó sin pensar hasta allí donde se guardaba lo más robusto del perfume y abrió las puertas demasiado atado a él como para tener miedo. Lo asfixió por un instante, y después el aire volvió de golpe, obligándolo a dar bocanadas.

—Esto no fue una buena idea—murmuró Louis caminando hacia detrás de él. Harry apenas si giró lo suficiente el rostro para poder ver por el rabillo su expresión cansada—. Quédate esta noche porque es tarde, pero mañana deberías volver con tu mamá.

—No —respondió decidido—, voy a extrañarte. A mi no me molesta —Se alejó con grave esfuerzo del placard y, como si el mundo no acabara de parpadear frente a sus ojos, como si el miedo no se hubiese adueñado de él, se paseó por el cuarto, acariciando las paredes con las yemas de los dedos, deteniéndose en los más bobos detalles.

Louis lo miraba, con una apagada sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas. Lo conocía: sabía que estaba fingiendo, pero probablemente había decidido dejar todo el asunto para la mañana, cuando recobrara sus energías para pelear. Harry lo conocía también.

Sobre el escritorio había una foto. Louis tendría trece años en ella y estaba con su papá. Era lo único en la habitación que no estaba cubierto por una fina mata de polvo. Si él y su papá no se parecían mucho ahora, entonces menos. Pero Mark tenía la mano sobre los hombros de Louis, y él una pelota de fútbol entre las manos y la sonrisa ancha y pícara.

—Mírate —se rió. Iba a decirle que era lo adecuado que él se quedara con esa foto, así como Louis conservaba la de Harry con su familia. Era algo que las parejas hacían, ¿verdad? Conservar las pruebas de que el otro existía antes de entrar en su vida, mendigar a las familias de su amado trozos de un momento que jamás sería suyo.

Pero el retrato era lo único que no estaba cubierto de polvo. Y Harry quizá no podía confiar del todo en el padre de Louis, pero lo compadecía lo suficiente para llevarse lo único que quedaba allí de su hijo además del perfume y las ausencias.

Dejó el retrato en el escritorio otra vez, exactamente allí en su huella sobre el polvo. Levantó la mirada: estantes repletos de libros. Doble filas en algunos, y papeles sobresaliendo de ellos como si Louis hubiera marcado cada hoja con sus pensamientos. Tomó uno, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera leer el título, Louis lo detuvo.

—Ya sé que eres un nerd, Lou—rió Harry—, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

—Sólo... —murmuró—. No toques nada. 

Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos tan decididas como temblorosas. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba Louis para ser tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para ser valiente y estar asustado al mismo tiempo? ¿Para oler a viejo y a nuevo y a presente? ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para matar a Harry todo el tiempo y luego mirarlo y volverlo a la vida? ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan cruel y tan amable y tan rico? ¿Cómo hacía para lastimarlo y dejar a Harry siempre queriendo más?

El perfume era tímido, pero estaba allí. Harry se rindió al peso de sus párpados y rozó su nariz detrás de su oído y cualquier idea, cualquier duda, se desvaneció en un zumbido eléctrico.

—Te amo —Las únicas palabras que brotaban de su garganta—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Louis tragó saliva, pero no se hizo a un lado. Se giró dulcemente, tiernamente, sobre su perfil. Acarició la nariz de Harry con su oído y su mejilla, y buscó sus labios con un beso fatal. Sí, fatal. Harry estaba muerto, por él. Muerto y vivo y muerto otra vez. La respiración de Louis era tibia e intermitente, su humedad tan adictiva que Harry siempre buscaba más.

Clavó sus uñas en su cintura, y lo acercó un poco más. Louis lo besaba con duda, pero lo besaba. Sus manos dudaron un momento antes de subir a su cuello y acariciar su nuca.

—Te amo —dijo Harry otra vez.

—Te amo también —respondió Louis, sonriendo sobre sus labios.

Oír su voz deshizo el hechizo, y Harry recuperó la voluntad sobre sus palabras. Todavía, dijo algo estúpido. Habló en un ronco susurro:

—No puedo esperar a olerte así, en todo tu cuerpo...

Louis lo besó una última vez y se separó de sus brazos. Harry lo dejó ir, aunque quería retenerlo.

—No vas a hacerlo —dijo Louis—. No puedes quedarte.

—¿Por qué te molesta si a mí me encanta?

— _Porque sí_ , porque... —Louis frunció el ceño y negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Quizás deberías irte ahora.

—¡No! Vamos, bebé —suspiró, acercándose nuevamente y tomándolo por la cintura. Louis no tardó en dar un paso hacia él y recostar la cabeza en su pecho—. Me comportaré. Sólo quiero quedarme contigo.

Louis acarició su cuello sin moverse de su escondite. Así tan cerca, Harry no podía ver sus ojos ni sus labios ni adivinar nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era tortura, porque Harry no sabía interpretar sus olores, tan nuevos, y su mente permanecía una incógnita desde el momento en que lo había conocido.

De Louis, Harry sabía sus gestos, su sabor, y su alma y nada más.

—Sólo por esta noche —dijo Louis.

Harry asintió. No tenía opción.

 

Quiso ser bueno esa noche. Quedarse quietecito y no hablar de cosas inapropiadas, y no asustar a Louis con tonterías como ahogarse en la almohada, intentando beber cada gota de ese añejo perfume.

Pero aún si no fuera el perfume el que lo volviera loco —aún si la boca no le supiera a pasto seco, ansiosa por beber un poco de Louis—, todavía estaba todo lo demás. La curiosidad era casi tan grande como el deseo y Harry estaba mirando al techo en la cama de Louis, contando las manchas de humedad en la pared y sentía que por dentro el cuerpo se le deshacía de a poco.

Louis suspiró y Harry no pudo controlarse de hablar, cuando supo que estaba despierto.

—Tu papá me dijo algo, cuando estuvimos solos.

Louis suspiró otra vez, ahora más sonoramente. Se giró en la cama hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos, con los ojos mirando fijamente los de Harry.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo... —protestó—¿Qué te dijo?

Harry tardó un instante en responder. Los ojos de Louis estaban más azules que el azul mismo y más brillantes que la Luna. Había nevado y el cielo era pálido y Louis se las ingeniaba para capturar cada partícula de luz y guardarla en sus ojos.

Tragó saliva.

—Que debería marcarte.

—¡Adorable! ¿En serio?—dijo, y sonaba tan jodidamente indignado que Harry pensó que saldría disparado de la habitación a reiniciar una discusión con su padre—.  _¿Por qué hizo eso?_

—Pensé que tú tendrías más idea que yo—dijo Harry.

Louis se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—No me refiero a que... Por supuesto que sé por... —tragó saliva—. Entiendo su razonamiento, sólo no entiendo por qué tenía que decírtelo a ti.

Fue el respiro de sus ojos el que hizo que Harry finalmente explotara. Quizá siempre que Louis le diera  _algo_  le era imposible ponerlo en riesgo, pero ahora, con la noche pálida y la certeza de que ese perfume le sería arrebatado por la mañana, Harry no tenía nada que perder.

—¿Cuál es su razonamiento? Porque yo no entiendo absolutamente nada, Louis —protestó—. No entiendo cuál es tu problema con ser mío, no entiendo por qué pelearon si se llevan de jodida maravilla y no entiendo de qué coño tú y él hablan cada vez que el asunto de tu enfermedad está sobre la mesa —Louis no decía nada, ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza—. Y definitivamente no entiendo por qué me pidió que te convenza de marcarte como si...

"Como si tu vida dependiera de ello", quiso decir, pero Louis había levantado la mirada y Harry había quedado mudo otra vez.

—No tienes que entenderlo —dijo—, no tienes que saber.

—¡Quiero saber! —exclamó tan alto entre murmullos como la quietud de la noche se lo permitía.

Joder, le dolía la garganta, ahora.

—Bueno yo no quiero que lo sepas, así que—dijo Louis.

Su voz era más filosa de lo que Harry la había oído en meses. Se sentía como hablar con aquel omega sarcástico de principio de año, aquel para el que pasar el tiempo con Harry era un sacrificio. Harry tenía tantas emociones mezcladas en su pecho que en la garganta se le armaba un gruñido que iba a sonar a llanto,  _lo sabía_ , pero Louis habló y la húmeda tristeza se adueñó de su voz. Erosionó los filos y saló las palabras y todo dolía el doble, pero Harry sólo quería que Louis no se largue a llorar.

—Me encantaría si alguien fuera capaz de respetar que es mi cuerpo y tomé una decisión sobre él y que no le debo explicaciones a nadie —murmuró Louis y aunque su voz apenas rozara el silencio, la frustración y la angustia eran tan claras que a Harry el pecho se le retorció de dolor—. Me gustaría que pudieran confiar en que hay un motivo por el que hago las cosas. No soy estúpido.

—Nunca dije que eras estúpido —susurró Harry acercándolo a su pecho por la cabeza—. No quise insinuar eso, sólo me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

Louis se escapó de su caricia.

Lo miró fijo a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, no puedo —dijo Louis—. Sé que te duele y lo entiendo, pero es la verdad. No puedo, Harry. Es mi vida y mi cuerpo y mi historia y no es asunto tuyo.

Harry no sabía si dolía más el fuego en sus ojos, o la brusquedad con la que se distanció de sus manos, o sus palabras tan crueles y frías como las de la plaza.

—Me pides que confíe en ti, pero tú no confías en mí —respondió y del gruñido en su garganta no quedaba nada, pero el gimoteo asomaba y Desmond le había explicado como soportar muchas cosas pero nunca eso—. Me pides que te conceda una y otra vez que me lastimes porque tienes tus motivos, y yo tengo que... dejarme lastimar porque  _sí,_ pero no eres capaz de decirme  _algo,_ una sola cosa, Louis, de todo esto que eres y te pone así. Tengo que andar a los tumbos intentando descifrarte aunque cada vez que me acerque tú me empujes así como si te valiera nada. Quieres que sólo acepte que te da asco pensar en que me corra en ti y lo hago, quieres que acepte que el reloj nos pisa los talones y que pronto te irás y lo hago, pero tú no eres capaz siquiera de darme una explicación. No eres capaz de confiar en mí.

El silencio de la noche duró un segundo. Frío, lento, suave, como un copo de nieve cayendo.

—Lo sé—dijo Louis—. Y lo siento.

—Pero no vas a cambiar —suspiró Harry derrotado.

—No puedo—dijo.

Ya no había humedad en su voz, pero la frustración y la angustia seguía allí. Harry sabía que decía la verdad, sabía que le dolía. Parte de él quería abrazarlo, pero estaba demasiado dolido para hacerlo. Todavía no podía creer que no hubiese rugido a mitad de oración recién.

Louis acarició suavemente su mejilla, intentando suavizar sus gestos. No había barrera en Harry que fuera capaz de resistirlo.

—Me gustaría poder —dijo Louis—. Me gustaría que fuera diferente. Tener otro nombre y otra historia y otro cuerpo, pero soy este.

—Me encantas así, no estoy pidiéndote que cambies.

—Sí lo haces, no tienes idea pero lo haces —explicó Louis—. Y  _lo entiendo_ , pero es quien soy y tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?  _Te amo, Louis_ —dijo Harry y odiaba lo fácil que se sentía decir esas palabras.

—No lo sé... Realmente, no lo sé —susurró—. Entiendo si... Estoy pidiendo mucho de ti. Sé que lo hago.

—Lo haces —La voz de Harry apenas se hizo paso a través del nudo en su garganta.

—Pero quiero decirte... Jurarte que... Cuido por ti, como puedo, Harry. Cuido por ti.

Silencio, otra vez. Harry sabía que no debía hablar, pero lo hizo.

—Sí, pero siempre duele —protestó, y okay. Había gimoteado como un cachorro herido,  _muy maduro._ Quiso dejar de hacerlo, pero le temblaba la garganta.

¿Cómo era que decía Desmond?:  _Respira hondo, exhala lento, deja que las hormonas recorran tu cuerpo y se adueñen de todo. No eres un crío, eres un Alfa._  Harry era un Alfa, pero estaba llorando.

Louis lo tomó por el cuello y lo rodó sobre él y Harry hundió la cabeza en su pecho y le bañó de lágrimas el pijama, y estaba tan jodidamente, perdidamente, dolorosamente enamorado, que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en si no estaría lavándole el perfume así.

—¿A quién engaño? —dijo Louis, con las manos acariciándole los rizos—. No te estoy cuidando.

Apretó a Harry bien fuerte contra su pecho y él pudo notar, a través de la ropa, que pese a las hormonas aflorando, Louis todavía olía a él. Todo en esa habitación olía a Louis, la ropa, la cama, la tierra y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Todo olía a Louis, pero Louis todavía olía a Harry.

—Debería dejarte ir, debería hacer eso —murmuró.

—No, no —gruñó Harry, el instinto Alfa finalmente ayudándole a recuperar la compostura. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos y tenía lágrimas todavía pero Louis también—. No. Me prometiste hasta la primavera.

—No lo hice—murmuró Louis.

—Me prometí hasta la primavera —dijo Harry—. Prometí que disfrutaría hasta entonces, prometí que serías mío hasta entonces.

Louis no dijo nada mientras le secaba las lágrimas debajo de sus mejillas. Harry había llorado frente a su omega y refregarse en sus manos buscando su caricia no era ni la mitad de patético que ello.

Se hundió en sus manos, mordió suavemente su palma.

—No me dejes, promete que no vas a dejarme.

—Harry...

—Hasta la primavera, prométeme hasta la primavera —insistió y dejó sus manos para hundirse en su cuello.

Lo rodeó por la cintura y clavó las uñas allí, lastimándolo lo suficiente para que Louis entendiera cuanto dolía.

—Será peor —murmuró—. Sólo nos estamos haciendo daño.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Confiaré en ti, confiaré en ti—rogó—. Pero confía en mí. Confía en que puedo manejar esto.

—Estás llorando.

—¡Porque quieres alejarte de mí! Así, como si nada —protestó, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo otra vez—. Como si no me hubieses dicho hace unas horas que me amabas para siempre. ¿Cómo fue eso que dijiste? La eternidad entera, ¿cómo era?

Louis se mordió el labio.

—Sé que lo dije. Y es cierto. Y te amo.

—Entonces quédate...—murmuró Harry.

Louis se acercó y le dio besos salados hasta que estos se volvieron dulces. Recién entonces, miró a Harry otra vez y le dijo:

—Hasta la primavera.

Era una advertencia. Harry lo sabía. Era también que confiaba en él, como Harry le había pedido: confiaba en que podría manejarlo. Harry había mentido, pero lidiaría con eso cuando el día llegara.

—Hasta la primavera.

 

Se fueron a mitad de la noche, dejando una nota en la mesa explicando que volverían el 27. Louis dejó la habitación intacta y el pijama sobre su cama, y cuando subieron al auto apenas llevaban lo que habían traído y los libros que Louis se apresuró a tirar en el asiento trasero.

No podían ir a casa de Harry, por todo el asunto de Louis y sus hormonas, pero Londres era grande y en el centro no había grandes zonas licántropas. Rentarían una habitación en algún lado, Harry podía costearlo. Querían estar solos, allí donde no hubiera ni pasado, ni futuro. Louis se lo había dicho, entre besos, que quería estar con Harry pero no allí donde todo oliera a tiempo.

No hablaron mucho en el camino. Louis parecía pensativo, mirando la nieve caer del otro lado del cristal. Harry sólo quería conducir por siempre, llevarse a Louis lejos, a cualquier lado. Escaparse. No sabía de qué y era probablemente estúpido: no es como si hubiese modo de escaparse del tiempo; no cuando Louis, que olía a las estaciones, iba en el asiento del acompañante.

Harry condujo sin parar hasta Londres y una vez allí, al único lugar que conocía. Era un hotel de humanos, en el que su padre rentaba porque adoraba la vista del lugar. Estarían seguros allí, no era un lugar concurrido por licántropos. Mucho menos el día de navidad, cuando no había encuentros de negocios en la ciudad que podrían atraer a algún curioso.

La de la mesa de entrada los miró curiosa al verlos llegar sin equipaje, con el primer rayo de la aurora, y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Pero Harry dijo su apellido y qué habitación quería, y ella recuperó la postura formal como si de un jodido dios se tratase. Desmond era famoso entre humanos, también, como todo licántropo que se diera bien en los negocios.

Texteó a su mamá en el ascensor.  **Lou y yo decidimos escaparnos a Londres un par de días. Lo siento por hacerlo de imprevisto. Nos vemos antes de Año nuevo xx.**

En el piso doce del hotel había solo una puerta. La habitación que siempre tomaba Desmond ocupaba el piso entero. No estaba en lo alto del hotel y era por eso por lo que lo amaba: desde los amplios ventanales vidriados que daban al balcón, se podía ver el sol asomando detrás de los edificios.

Era veinticinco en la mañana y el regalo de Louis esperaba bajo el árbol en su casa. ¿Habría uno para él también? ¿Era tonto pensar en ello? No había nada que Louis pudiera darle. Nada que quisiera, al menos.

Louis caminó hacia la ventana mientras Harry cerraba la puerta. Le costó horrores hacerlo, sacudido por el silencio y el miedo y todas esas cosas que Louis le provocaba. Pero al girarse otra vez, Louis estaba con la cabeza reposando sobre el cristal, mirando el amanecer. Su saco abierto, la camisa desacomodada, y los dedos rosados de frío acariciando los tejados a través del vidrio. Tenía manchas de humedad en su ropa que la nieve había dejado, y el cabello desordenado después de dar vueltas como críos en la cama, y la expresión más triste que Harry jamás le había visto y así y todo... Así de roto, así de lejano, así de secreto... Harry creía que era la cosa más bonita que había visto.

No supo qué decirle, así que no dijo nada. Se acercó a él y lo rodeó por la espalda. Reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambos miraron juntos el amanecer y lo absurdo de las luces prendidas en las calles. Harry apenas había estado en Londres un par de veces, siempre pasando las horas entre negocios mientras su papá se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Londres, para él, siempre fue una postal turística. Entonces, sin embargo, con la luna brotando del cuello de Louis, Londres se sentía como casa.

—Eres como una jodida casa rodante —admitió, divertido y triste.

Louis rió y se giró a verlo. Harry besó su mejilla, sonriendo, porque era lindo oírlo reír. Notó que el olor comenzaba a borrarse de él, que poco a poco su invencible perfume sentaba bandera sobre el lugar que era suyo: su cuerpo. Le molestó un segundo, le dio celos; le recordó a cuando Louis olía a Liam o a Lila o a cualquier Alfa que se parara a su lado por dos segundos. Después, se dio cuenta lo estúpido que era estar celoso de la misma persona que celas.

Lo besó otra vez.

—Vayamos a dormir —dijo. Su mente ya no funcionaba bien—. Y mañana, si quieres, si te sientes bien, salgamos a pasear.

Louis se giró hasta mirarlo a los ojos y le acarició las mejillas antes de besar brevemente sus labios.

—¿Es seguro?

Harry asintió.

—Nos mantendremos en el centro, rodeados de humanos. Iremos a todos los lugares que mi papá siempre dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo visitar.

Louis rió y lo abrazó por el cuello. Ladeó la cabeza, y lo miró con ojos azules e hinchados de llorar.

—Te haré de guía —dijo divertido—, los de Sociales sabemos todos los detalles sobre la cultura humana.

—Será divertido —dijo Harry, porque aunque odiaba las tonterías humanas, escuchar a Louis perderse en sus relatos era lo más bonito que le había ocurrido.

—Sí —dijo Louis—. ¿Sabes? Cuando era chico, en casa... Las hormonas... Me volvía loco, ansioso, me apretaba todo —dijo, pero llevó las manos directo a su pecho—. Y a veces cuando estoy contigo siento que... Siento que no estoy en control y me asusta, pero también...—suspiró, y tardó un buen rato en terminar la frase. Buscaba las palabras, buscaba no delatarse. Harry no se dejó lastimar por ello—. Últimamente, cuando estoy contigo me recorre una calma extraña y tantas  _certezas_ , Harry. Estos dos días serán perfectos contigo.

—Todos los días son perfectos contigo.

Louis abrió la boca para retrucar, pero pareció arrepentirse a último momento.

—Eso es cierto —rió. Lo besó una última vez—. Vamos, vayamos a la cama.

 

Aunque se acostaron bien entrado el amanecer, cuando Harry despertó y miró el reloj no eran ni si quiera las doce del mediodía. Habían dejado las cortinas abiertas. Quizá fue eso: la luz entraba fuerte, entibiando la habitación. La tibieza podía ser culpa de Louis, también.

Harry volvió a dejar el celular en la mesita, y antes de poder girarse, sintió las manos de Louis en la cintura, y un beso suave y húmedo en la espalda.

—Buen día, amor —dijo.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo en la panza al oírlo hablarle así. Louis le había dicho varias veces que lo amaba la noche anterior, pero entonces las discusiones y el miedo estaban tan mezcladas que volvían las palabras agridulces.

Sin embargo, había algo mágico cuando Louis le decía que lo amaba. Louis decía "te amo" y a Harry le dominaba el cuerpo una electricidad extraña. Pero cuando le decía "amor", por algún motivo, se sentía más suave y más dulce también. Algo en aquella domesticidad, en lo cotidiano, le entibiaba a Harry el espíritu.

Se giró en el colchón y Louis se apoyó sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa perezosa y el perfume más bonito del mundo. Harry cerró los ojos un segundo y lo olió. Iba a decírselo, que era increíble: que la última vez que lo había tenido así, había olido en él angustia y deseo también, y que no había podido admirar lo sencillamente simple de aquel pálido aroma. Iba a decirlo pero quizá sería raro, y prefirió guardarse las palabras.

—Realmente te gusta como huelo, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis, acariciando sus cejas con la yema de los dedos.

Harry abrió los ojos. Si Louis quería hablar de eso...

—Nunca me siento mejor que cuando te huelo sobre mí.

Louis arqueó las cejas y los labios se doblaron en un gesto divertido.

—¿Nunca?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Casi nunca.

Bajaron a desayunar, muertos de hambre. No notaron lo ridículos que se veían hasta que estuvieron en el comedor junto al resto de los (pocos) huéspedes. Llevaban todavía la ropa formal de la noche anterior, y, para colmo, tantas idas y vueltas, tanto llanto, tanta nieve, tanto sacarse y ponerse la ropa, habían dejado los sacos arrugados y las camisas estiradas. Además, estaban desayunando, mientras el resto almorzaba.

—Primera parada —dijo Harry—: comprarnos algo de ropa.

—No traje dinero—murmuró Louis.

Harry sólo ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con reprimenda. Louis sonrió antes de beber otro sorbo de té.

—Malcría a tu omega si es lo que quieres, sólo decía —balbuceó, divertido.

 _Tu omega._  Dicho así, tan casualmente. Louis debería dejar sus supresores más seguido.

Harry suspiró y apoyó el mentón en la mano.  _Su omega_  lo miraba bonito y altanero, y se sonreía mientras llevaba a su boca un par de las uvas que habían puesto en la mesa. Lo miraba como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, como si supiera lo que sus palabras habían causado en él.

—Lo siento si esto trae malos recuerdos, o lo que sea—dijo Louis, y aunque sonreía, agachó la mirada—. No es mi intención. Planeo disfrutar estos días contigo.

—Sólo dilo.

—¿Recuerdas, como dije? Para siempre, aunque no...

 _Para siempre aunque no pudiera saberlo_. Harry asintió intentando decirle que no era necesario repetirlo, pero Louis continuó de todas formas.

—Aunque no sepa qué pasará mañana, hoy se siente para siempre—insistió.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Por qué recordar esa charla? Se habían despertado de maravillas, entre besos y caricias... ¿Por qué hablar del futuro?

Louis tomó la mano de Harry sobre la mesa.

—Ese es mi plan para estos días, amor —dijo—, serán nuestra eternidad, ¿sí? Como si el mundo se acabara pasado-mañana.

—Si el mundo se acabara pasado-mañana no estaríamos discutiendo esto ahora —explicó Harry, tan frustrado como divertido.

Louis arqueó las cejas, y sus gestos suaves se volvieron brillantes y altaneros como si tuviera un botón que lo activara.

—Lo siento por preocuparme —dijo—. Ahora, termina el desayuno. Tienes muchas cosas bonitas que comprarme.

Harry resopló una risa y Louis apretó los labios para no perder el gesto soberbio.

—¿Sabes? No todos los omegas son parejas trofeo al que el Alfa entretiene con cosas—dijo Harry.

—Bueno, pues yo seré el omega más necesitado y demandante de todos—respondió levantando la nariz.

Harry bebió un sorbo de su café.

—¿Estás intentando ahuyentarme? Porque no vas a lograrlo.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Estoy intentando sacarte del hotel, la verdad —confesó finalmente—. Quiero ver si alguno de los museos abre el día de Navidad.

Se veía guapo con aquella expresión culpable y una sonrisa asomando nuevamente. Harry terminó el café de un sorbo.

—Ahora,  _ese_ es el Louis que conozco.

 

Entraron a un gran centro comercial repleto de gente comprando regalos a último momento. Por suerte, los lugares más caros estaban casi vacíos —aparentemente los que dejaban las compras a último momento no tenían el poder adquisitivo de ellos. La muchacha del local los trató con la expresión cansada de quien no quiere estar allí, y con la atención de quien estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento esperando que terminara su turno.

Harry compró a Louis unos skinny jeans negros, una camiseta clásica y un sueter anaranjado que complementaba el color de su piel. Él iba a ir por un look semi formal, porque, bueno, era un Alfa, pero Louis le recordó que no había nadie allí que pudiera juzgarlo, mientras lo llenaba de ropa que  _necesitaba_ que se pruebe. Finalmente, Harry se llevó unos skinny blancos—Louis se había mordido el labio al verlos puestos, y esa era toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que le iban—, un saco color crema y una remera gris.

Por suerte, aunque las calles estaban repletas de nieve, ya no nevaba, y las botas que habían usado para la cena les protegían lo suficiente los pies. Era invierno y hacía frío, claramente, pero el cielo estaba despejado y el sol les acariciaba las mejillas mientras ellos paseaban mirando vidrieras.

Louis se había detenido en un centro de información turística, sólo para descubrir abatido que no había museos abiertos por la fecha.

—Todavía tenemos mañana—dijo Harry, intentando consolarlo, apenas salieron del lugar.

—Tenía otros planes para mañana —respondió Louis, sonriente y misterioso.

Harry sonrió también, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué significaba eso, pero con la certeza de que no podía ser nada malo si Louis olía así. Tan pálido y de invierno como siempre, pero vivo y como flores también. Harry no tenía planes para nada, pero si por él fuera se quedaría horas echado en la cama, viendo a Louis leer alguna tontería mientras le olía el cabello.

—Deja de olerme, me da vergüenza —protestó Louis.

Harry rió.

—Deja de leer mi mente.

Louis lo tomó del brazo, un instante, pero en seguida bajó a buscar su mano para enredarla entre sus dedos.

—No me lo haces difícil, tienes las pupilas del tamaño de una aceituna.

—Puaj, aceitunas—dijo, sacando la lengua.

—Harry, si vas a ser mi Alfa tienes que aceptar a las aceitunas en tu corazón —dijo Louis mirándolo desafiante.

¿Cómo hacía Louis para tomarse tan a la ligera ese juego de para siempre? ¿Cómo hacía para no atorarse en pensamientos cada vez que mencionaba cosas así? Harry sólo podía pensar en que por ser el Alfa de Louis aceptaría a las aceitunas en su corazón esos dos días y hasta la primavera y hasta el final de los tiempos.

Louis lo miraba esperando una respuesta y con expresión de "no arruines esto, disfrutémoslo". Harry rodó los ojos.

—No sé si lo vales, honestamente —dijo.

Louis le pellizcó los pezones encima de la camiseta.

 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde aprovechando los pocos negocios abiertos para hacer compras. Ya no se compraron ropa porque Louis se rehusaba a aceptar nuevos regalos, pero compraron algunas cosas para Atalanta: utensilios de cocina que les faltaban, unos adornos para macetas y un mantel larguísimo que estaban casi seguros que cubriría la mesa entera.

Había una tienda de libros usados, atendida por un viejo viudo que había preferido trabajar para no amargarse por las fiestas. Harry lo sabía porque mientras Louis pasaba lo que se sintió como décadas buscando libros, él tomó el té con el viejo y lo escuchó llorar sus penas. Louis se compró un libro de antropología y una recopilación de mitos y pagó con los pocos billetes que llevaba encima.

Después, sentados en un banco de la plaza, Louis le mostraba los libros que había comprado y le explicaba los cientos de detalles por los que se trataban de tesoros. El de mitos era bilingüe, lo cual era importante, aparentemente, y el del antropólogo era una primera edición con el prólogo de como-se-llame. Harry dejó a Louis hablar por un buen rato, con ojos atentos de pupilas dilatadas y un centenar de ideas rondando su cabeza.

La más importante era que no entendía por qué Louis hacía tanto escándalo por su enfermedad. Salvo por el olor no se veía ni comportaba distinto. Es decir, estaba toda la cosa de hacer de cuenta que esos días durarían para siempre, pero eso tenía más que ver con las charlas del día anterior que con las hormonas. Louis se comportaba como Louis, sólo que más vivo y más enérgico. Lo trataba como siempre, sólo que un poco más osado, menos asustado. Louis, sin supresores, era siete veces el Louis del que se había enamorado; era una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez todos los motivos por los que había perdido la cabeza.

Harry podría vivir así. Es decir, el olor lo sacaba de sus cabales, pero no tanto como aquella vez en que se enteró de su enfermedad. Sentía un infinito cosquilleo por besarlo, pero no era irracional, no lo poseía. Quizás era porque Louis no apestaba a sexo como aquella vez, quizás cuando lo hiciera Harry se encontraría otra vez intentando ser mejor persona de lo que su instinto le indicaba.

Probablemente era eso, porque cuando Harry se había probado el pantalón blanco y Louis lo recorría con la mirada y se mordía el labio... Ese instante se había sentido de fuego, lo había mareado. En momentos como ese, Harry creía que Louis y su perfume podrían volverlo loco, si se lo propusieran.

 

Cenaron en un restó, junto a la ventana. Llevaban un montón de bolsas y estaban cansados de tanto caminar. Harry había considerado todo el día que no llevar el auto había sido una buena idea, pero ahora, sabiendo que tenían más de diez cuadras en el camino al hotel, estaba arrepintiéndose. Siempre podrían tomar un taxi, suponía.

—Parece que volverá a nevar—dijo Louis, luego de tragar un bocado de cordero—, mira las nubes.

A Harry le costó horrores despegar los ojos de él, pero lo hizo. Blancas y desperdigadas en el cielo como restos de algodón. La luna estaba casi cubierta por ellas, y Harry ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Si nieva, cuando terminemos—dijo Louis—. Sé que estamos cansados, pero ¿podemos caminar? Bajo la nieve.

—Sí, claro—dijo Harry—, me gusta como se te enrojecen los labios y las manos por el frío.

Louis sonrió.

—Curioso, iba a decir lo mismo.

 

Estaban tan abstraídos en la charla, que no notaron que eran las once de la noche hasta que se giraron a buscar al mozo para pedir otra botella de vino y descubrieron que estaban solos allí, a excepción del staff que los observaban desde la barra con la menos disimulada expresión de cansancio. 

Pagaron la cuenta y dejaron una generosa propina con una nota que Louis garabateó en el reverso de un ticket.  **Lo siento, el tiempo vuela cuando estoy con este idiota.**

Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al hotel, cuando notaron la música que venía desviándose del camino. Las luces eran lilas y azules, y había un montón de tipos guapos entrando y saliendo del lugar.

—¡Oh!—dijo Louis apretándose al brazo de Harry—, nunca fui a un club así.

Su voz se oía tan rica que Harry no pudo resistirse.

Harry dejó ambos sacos y las bolsas al tipo de la barra. Le dio 50 libras y le prometió 50 más si todas sus pertenencias estaban allí al retirarse, porque usar el vozarrón Alfa para dar órdenes no era una opción en un lugar repleto de humanos.

Estaban algo alegres, la verdad, después de tantas copas de vino, pero Harry pidió dos mojitos de todas formas y buscó a Louis en la pista. Había un tipo conversando en su oído, y Harry podía entender que no pudiera oler lo mucho que le costaba a su omega resistirse de empujarlo, pero  _debería_ poder leer su lenguaje corporal: cruzado de brazos y con la expresión más seria del mundo. 

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en el tipo, solo rodeó a Louis por los hombros.

Él suspiró al tenerlo a su lado y se hundió velozmente en su pecho. Harry besó su frente, mientras Louis clavaba las uñas en su cintura, desahogando todo el enojo que no había podido con el tipo.

—Lo siento, no sabía que tenía novio —dijo el tipo, disculpándose.

—Sólo lárgate —dijo Harry, incapaz de controlar el vozarrón ahora.

Sus gestos debían ser tan intimidantes como su voz Alfa, porque el tipo no dijo nada luego de arquear las cejas y con un desdeñoso gesto de las manos, dar media vuelta y perderse entre la gente.

—¿Estás bien, bebé?—dijo Harry, agachándose para hacerse oír sobre la música, y para oler lo que Louis no le diría.

Pero el enojo se desvanecía rápidamente, y Louis volvía a oler a él mismo, al tiempo que sus dedos se soltaban de su cintura.

—Sí. Sólo, tenía miedo de irme a los puños por una tontería —explicó Louis.

Finalmente se soltó y dio unos pasos atrás. Harry le ofreció el mojito que Louis bebió en un par de sorbos.

Sonrió.

—Vamos, bebe el tuyo y bailemos. No hay otros Alfas aquí que puedan juzgarte por ser horrible haciéndolo.

—Heey —protestó Harry—. No soy tan malo.

Louis rió.

Para el final de la noche, habían bailado veintidós canciones, aullado la letra de otras cinco y bebido tres mojitos más cada uno así como dos  _shots_  de tequila. Louis fue al baño, mientras Harry recuperaba las pertenencias del tipo de la barra.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, porque ya eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Dejó las bolsas a un lado, mientras esperaba a Louis, y miró cómo la pista se despejaba. A Harry lo recorría la paz bonita de la satisfacción, una sensación que hacía años no sentía. Era como un arrullo, como, aunque fuera mentira, en ese momento pudiera jurar que todo estaría bien.

—Esa es la cara de alguien que tuvo una buena noche —rió un tipo a su lado.

Harry se giró a verlo. Era alto y guapo y tenía los párpados pesados como si hubiese bebido tanto como él y Louis. Estaba pidiéndose otro trago, todavía.

—Sí, yo —dijo Harry y tuvo que tragar saliva porque tenía la boca seca—. Como, nosotros nunca habíamos venido a un club así. Como, gay.

—Eso es triste —dijo el tipo mordiéndose el labio—. Deberías volver a venir, con una cara así te divertirás mucho.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No somos de aquí —explicó, ignorando los intentos de flirteo del tipo—, pero sería genial que hubiera clubs así en Lykos-River.

—¿Lykos-River? ¿Dónde queda eso? 

—Pues, en Estados Unidos. O sea el estado es Wyo—

Louis se acercó y Harry reaccionó a su perfume y la mano en su cintura aún antes de que a su voz.

—Amor, estás hablando de más —rió recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Claro, no discutir detalles de la Universidad con humanos. Tonto alcohol y tonta felicidad haciéndolo olvidarse del peligro.

—Oh, ¿eres su novio? —dijo el tipo.

Louis sonrió al asentir, pero apestaba a celos, y Harry encontró eso jodidamente adorable. Rozó la nariz en su cabello, mientras Louis le tendía la mano al extraño.

—Louis, mucho gusto —se presentó.

El tipo balbuceó un nombre, pero Harry no prestó atención. Louis olía como si quisiera cubrir a Harry con su perfume, lo cual era tonto porque el tipo ni siquiera podía oler esas cosas. Harry había pensado toda la noche en lo fácil y bonito que sería ser humanos, y poder solo ser un tipo que se enamora de otro, y no tener que pensar en descendencia, ni en hormonas, ni en nada complicado. Pero Louis olía tan jodidamente rico, que en ese momento, ser humano y no poder sentirlo parecía trágico. Sentía lástima por aquel tipo con la vida tan fácil y aburrida. El perfume de Louis valía la dificultad, los corazones rotos.

—Oye, Louis, quizás sea el alcohol hablando —dijo el tipo—, pero tú y tu novio son guapísimos y tengo un departamento vacío en el cual podemos pasar la noche.

—Lo siento, no nos besamos con humanos —dijo Harry arrastrando la voz. Louis rió pellizcando su cintura: estaba hablando de más otra vez.

El tipo rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y ustedes qué son, dioses?

Harry sonrió mirando a Louis, que tenía una bonita sonrisa y el perfume de la luna. Lo miró como miraba las estrellas de niño, intentando contarlas y perdiéndose cada vez, como si estas desaparecieran cuando corría la mirada un segundo.

Lo acercó por la cintura, un poco más.

—No lo sé, bebé, ¿lo eres? 

—Seré lo que quieras que sea, amor.

 

Eran las seis treinta cuando llegaron al hotel. Dejaron los sacos y las bolsas sobre la cama, y Louis se apresuró a la ducha mientras Harry ordenaba champagne y frutillas y un montón de tonterías que ni él sabía cuales eran. Habían decidido aprovechar el jacuzzi del balcón vidriado, y ver el amanecer desde allí. Es decir, si pagaban por una suite tan refinada, mejor aprovecharlo.

Colgó el teléfono, y se sacó los pantalones con mucho esfuerzo. Quería meterse en la ducha a quitarse el olor de la calle, también. Pero una vez bajo la tibia lluvia, y con Louis desnudo y oliendo tan bonito, fue difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que en besarle los labios.

Quería morderlo también: la boca, y el cuello y los hombros. Quería marcarle la piel como no podía marcarle el perfume, quería llenarlo de chupones y lamerle el cuerpo entero. Pero Louis temblaba bajo sus besos, apenas controlándose, y Harry le dio en cambio cientos de besos tiernos. Le pintó el rostro del rosado tenue de la tibieza que le provocaba en el pecho. Y aunque estaba duro como una piedra, cuando sonó el timbre de la habitación, no le costó tanto como creía salir de la ducha cubriéndose con una toalla.

Había ordenado un centenar de tonterías, a juzgar por el hecho de que el botones había venido con un carrito lleno de platos. Harry le dio una importante propina, antes de despedirlo. Al girarse de nuevo dentro de la habitación, notó que Louis estaba desnudo, junto a los vidrios del balcón, mirando la nocturna ciudad con la sonrisa más bonita.

Rió, al ver todo lo que Harry había ordenado.

—Sólo trae el champagne —dijo—. Y apaga la luz.

Harry obedeció. Dejó el carrito cruzado en la puerta y apagó la luz, antes de seguir a Louis a paso rápido, como si él estuviera escapándose.

Louis lo esperaba allí, sentado al borde del jacuzzi con las pantorrillas metidas adentro y las manos apoyadas en el hueco entre sus piernas abiertas. Aún si Harry no pudiera olerlo, podía ver, en penumbras, que estaba tan duro como él.

Dejó el champagne y las copas en el suelo, y se metió rápidamente en el agua. Lo quemó un poco al principio, pero su cuerpo no tardó en acostumbrarse. Louis le sonreía, todavía sentado afuera, y Harry lo arrastró adentro tirando de sus pies.

Louis rió movido por las manos de Harry y el agua, suave, liviano. Al llegar a Harry se dejó sentar sobre él y lo beso suavemente como besan las olas la arena, y Harry tenía la carne dura contra sus muslos pero no es como si pudiera ocultarlo de Louis de todas formas. No es como si Louis no estuviera igual.

Lo giró, acomodándolo para que se siente en su regazo con cada pierna a un lado. Louis se humedeció los labios mirándolo, y lo besó otra vez antes de estirarse a buscar la botella. Las copas quedaron allí, junto a la chopera. Bebió del pico y le ofreció a Harry.

—¿No estás lo suficientemente borracho? —lo acusó, pero bebió lo que Louis le ofrecía de todas formas.

—Ni una pizca de lo que tú me pones —respondió, y bebió otro sorbo antes de dejar la botella detrás de Harry.

Definitivamente estaba borracho, pero no tanto como otras veces. Había algo en él—Harry no sabía qué era— que se sentía mucho más seguro que otras noches en que lo había visto así: o embriagado o fumado o sacudido por las propias hormonas.

Louis acarició el labio inferior de Harry, con mirada absorta, sin hablar. Tenía una media sonrisa y el perfume de deseo adueñándose lentamente de su cuerpo. Harry sabía que debería detenerlo ahora, antes de que fuera más difícil y más raro, pero estaba duro y los dedos de Louis se sentían eléctricos sobre su carne.

El omega.  _Su omega_ , se encogió y lo besó suavemente en el labio ya hinchado de tantas caricias. Lo besó como un roce, como jodidos copos de nieve, y Harry agradeció que así fuera porque si eso lo ponía así, si lo llenaba tanto de fuego que podría quemarlo todo, un poco más lo mataría de seguro.

Entonces, Louis le dio más. Lo tomó por el cuello y lamió su labio, y su boca, y buscó un beso que Harry era demasiado débil para negarle. Lo mató mil veces, un poco mordiéndolo, otro poco besándolo; sobre todo, Harry moría cuando Louis soltaba temblorosos suspiros sobre su boca, y en el pecho rugía el instinto por hacerlo suyo.

Harry no iba a hacerlo, porque Louis tenía las hormonas, o lo que sea. No iba a hacerlo porque sería mentira, de todas formas: estaban jugando, era eso; jugando a que podrían durar para siempre. Harry no iba a hacerlo porque podría morir si Louis se le entregara, aunque fuera de mentira. No sería capaz de resistirlo.

Louis acercó sus pelvis un poco más, sobre su regazo. Rozó las carnes duras y calientes de deseo y del jodido agua del jacuzzi. Louis tembló al morder su mejilla y Harry no pudo controlar aquel gutural gemido.

—Vamos a la cama—susurró Louis.

No era amanecer todavía. A Harry no le importaba tampoco.

—Vayamos.

Louis tomó una toalla al pasar junto al mueble, pero Harry sólo lo tiró sobre la cama, sin darle tiempo a secarse —al menos la toalla quedó bajo él. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón, admiró la pintura que era Louis así de dorado y así de hermoso y así de desesperado por su tacto. Estaba tan duro y Harry estaba tan enamorado de él.

Se escupió la mano para acariciarlo allí, antes de chuparlo, pero, apenas lo tocó, oyó la voz quebrada de Louis.

—No, bebé, ven aquí —pidió—, bésame un poco más.

Harry tragó saliva y trepó en el colchón, y lo besó porque era lo que Louis quería, y Harry sólo quería darle todo lo que pedía. Ser lo que necesitaba.

Lo besó y Louis clavó las uñas en su cuello y lo besó más fuerte y se arqueó en el colchón rozando sus miembros juntos otra vez.

—Fóllame, amor —murmuró—, quiero que me folles.

Harry se separó de sus labios para hundir el rostro en el colchón, y descargó el dolor mordisqueando las sábanas.

—Por favor —insistió Louis bajando las manos por su pecho, hasta anidar en su cintura. Al menos tuvo la gentileza de no acariciar su miembro, porque Harry podría morir, o hacer algo estúpido.

—No...—dijo Harry y le salió el vozarrón Alfa, oscuro y decidido—. Son tus hormonas, no puedo.

Louis lo empujó hasta tumbarlo sobre su espalda, y antes de que Harry atinara a protestar estaba encima suyo con las piernas rodeándolo y las manos tomándolo por las muñecas. Tenía los ojos azules y las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada decidida.

—Yo soy mis hormonas, Harry —protestó—. Lo odio y es incómodo pero es quien soy.

—Dices eso porque te sientes así, pero mañana me odiarás.

—Nunca podría odiarte —dijo; su mirada era suave y sincera—. Eres lo más lindo que tengo.  _Hoy._ Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida. Todos los días contigo lo son pero  _hoy_ fue mejor que todos ellos.

Harry parpadeó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Ni qué decirse, para no dejarse convencer por las bonitas palabras de Louis. Cerró los ojos, como si eso ayudaría a soportar tanta belleza.

—Dijimos que hoy sería para siempre, lo dijimos, ¿verdad? —murmuró Louis, agachándose para besarlo en los labios. Harry desearía poder resistirse, pero era imposible, cuando Louis olía así—. Juguemos a que es primavera, ¿sí, amor?

Harry asintió, enredado en sus besos.

—Juguemos a que es primavera y tú me haces tuyo, para siempre, ¿sí?

—Sí —dijo, y cuando Louis rompió el beso, finalmente abrió los ojos otra vez. 

Louis soltó sus muñecas lentamente, y llevó las manos a su pecho. Lo miraba en silencio, sonriendo, y estudiándolo también.

—Me siento distinto que la otra vez, ¿okay? —dijo—. Puedo detenerme si quiero y la otra vez no atinaba a respirar.

—Okay —dijo Harry. Intentó. Apenas logró dibujar la palabra con la boca, sin una gota de voz disponible en su garganta.

Louis sonrió.

—No voy a arrepentirme de esto, lo sé —explicó—. Pero necesito saber que tú no vas a hacerlo tampoco, que quieres follarme porque quieres y no porque huelo rico.

—Bebé —suspiró Harry, divertido—, quiero follarte todo el tiempo. Pensé que estaba claro.

Louis rió.

—Sólo para estar seguros.

Libre de la prisión de sus manos, Harry acarició sus muslos hasta la cintura. Louis parecía inquieto, nervioso, y no atinó a más que mirarlo hacer.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry, y Louis se encorvó para besarlo—. No, no. No más besos—lo interrumpió, divertido, y agarrándolo de la cintura lo acercó un poco más—. Trae tu trasero, no tengo lubricante y quiero prepararte bien.

Louis se sonrojó y tragó saliva. Si a Harry le quedaba un trozo del corazón sin rajar, se rajó ahí mismo, ante esa imagen.

—Joder. Okay —dijo Louis y obedeció.

Harry lo giró hasta tenerlo donde lo quería, con el trasero sobre su boca y de espaldas a él. Estiró los cachetes, y los apretó bien fuerte, y su boca se humedeció como si estuviera admirando el más delicioso de los platillos. Algo así, realmente. 

Estiró el cuello y acercó a Louis y lamió su entrada con el ancho de la lengua, y la punta luego, rodeándola, y empujándose, y succionando los bordes y metiendo la lengua y Louis gimoteaba roto y obsceno y sus manos sobre su vientre lo apretaron temblorosas. Si el fin del mundo llegaría pasado mañana, Harry desearía que lo encuentre así, que se lo lleve entonces cuando había descubierto lo feliz que hacía a su bebé.

Louis estaba nervioso, pero su cuerpo estaba dispuesto. Aunque se había sonrojado ante la idea, la lengua de Harry, ahora, había derribado todas sus dudas. Louis gemía y se retorcía y le clavaba las uñas en la carne y Harry sólo desearía tener más bocas para poder besarlo también, para poder sentirlo gemir sobre sus labios así de desesperado, así de maravilloso.

—Amor —suspiró entre gemidos. Harry sabía lo que iba a pedirle, y,  _joder,_ lo quería, pero prefería esperar a escucharlo con tal de que sus palabras salieran quebradas, así—:  _joder,_ Harry... Voy a... Vas a hacerme...

Quiso levantarse, pero Harry lo mantuvo firme por la cintura y enterró bien profundo la lengua y Louis se arqueó temblando un ruidoso gimoteo que obligó a Harry a rendirse.

Lo levantó bruscamente, pero al tumbarlo sobre sus espaldas lo hizo con delicadeza. Louis sonreía, rojo de calor y con los labios lastimados de tanto mordérselos.

—Sí, fóllame, amor —dijo—, no puedo esperar más.

Louis acarició sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos y lo acercó suavemente, y Harry solo atinó a negar suavemente con la cabeza. Louis rodó los ojos, y lo acercó con más firmeza esta vez.

—Harry, si crees por un segundo que me importa, estás equivocado—rió y lo besó y en la lengua de Harry se mezclaron el amargo y el dulce y la luna y pronto su cabeza era un único zumbido y lo envolvía el más penetrante de los perfumes.

—¿Listo, bebé? —murmuró entre besos.

Louis asintió, pasando una mano entre sus rizos y acercándolo más.

Harry buscó la entrada con los dedos.Quizás debería haber hecho eso, también, follarlo con uno o dos dedos, ¿prepararlo más?... Quizá debería haber aprovechado todos esos meses de espera para investigar cómo hacer una primera vez inolvidable, y que no doliera y que todo para Louis se sintiera de maravillas.

Quizás Harry nunca creyó que eso algún día sucedería.

—Si duele, bebé... —dijo.

Louis sonrió y lo besó otra vez.

Harry empujó suavemente la cabecita. Había follado sólo con chicas, y sólo un par de veces, pero esto era absolutamente diferente. Era diferente porque era Louis, era diferente porque era la primera luna de la primavera, aunque fuera de mentira, y era diferente porque su cuerpo estaba absolutamente apretado y dolía de la forma más rica de todas.

Harry despegó los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Louis estaba rojo y con los labios abiertos y las pestañas temblaban al ritmo de sus suspiros. Harry se empujó con suavidad un poco más adentro, observando sus expresiones transformarse, las pizcas de dolor y el perfume de placer mezclándose en su rostro, dándole color.

Harry se lamió la mano y bajó a tocarlo, mientras terminaba de entrar, pero apenas sintió su tacto, Louis lo detuvo.

—No, amor —dijo—, quiero sentirte a ti, solo a ti.

Esta vez en vez de en las sábanas, Harry hundió el rostro en el cuello de Louis y lo mordió bien fuerte, chupando y lamiendo y besándolo antes de morder otra vez. Así logró controlarse de embestirse con fuerza, así logró pasar la cabecita y después todo fue suave y de la boca de Louis salió el más tierno de los ronroneos.

—Te amo —dijo. Dijeron, juntos, por accidente.

Harry rió, y levantó la cabeza de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

Louis tenía los ojos húmedos, y los labios también. Sobre todo, tenía una expresión perezosa y pacífica, y Harry moría por besarlo pero temía que le daría un chispazo cuando lo hiciera. Parecía cargado de estrellas.

Acarició sus labios, mientras se empujaba lentamente hasta el fondo. Louis suspiró pesadamente, antes de sonreír.

—Soy tuyo —dijo, al cerrar los ojos—. Soy tuyo y eres mío.

Harry agachó la frente sobre la suya y comenzó a follarlo lentamente. Sintió los temblores de su cuerpo y su aliento caliente directamente sobre sus labios. 

—Eres mío —dijo Harry, porque lo era, en ese momento. Y quizá no sería para siempre, o quizás sí, o quizás pensar en el tiempo era absurdo en ese momento, pero Harry lo dijo de todas formas—: por la eternidad entera. Eres mío y soy tuyo.

 

Cuando despertaron, al mediodía, Harry fue a buscar la bandeja que no había ni mirado la noche anterior. Allí, entre las frutillas, la crema, el queso y las rodajas de kiwi, había un plato de aceitunas.


	19. XIII | El Juego

_The tide belongs to the moon_

_and I belong to you._

Moon (Kaiser Chiefs)

 

 

No es que a Harry le desagradara pasar tiempo con sus betas. Los había extrañado tanto como ellos a él y sabía de antemano que tendría que pasearse por el salón los primeros días, para asegurarse de estar allí cuando alguno de ellos casualmente buscara recuperar el olor gastado luego de semanas sin verse. Pero es que ya era la cuarta noche que pasaban en Atalanta y Harry estaba cansado después de un largo día. 

Además, tenía a Louis en su regazo oliendo a Luna y a sudor y a hombre y a un montón de cosas maravillosas... Tenía todo eso y la certeza de que cuando estuvieran en la alcoba Louis se dejaría follar bonito (¡con condón! no querían volver a lidiar con las miradas sabihondas de terceros como había sucedido en Inglaterra, mucho menos estando en la Universidad). Tenía esas certezas y sin embargo sus betas seguían reteniéndolo con las más tontas excusas, arrimados en puffs junto a él y Louis como si fueran a escaparse si les dejaban lugar para estirar las piernas.

Las únicas betas decentes eran Jesse y Lily, que estaban demasiado ocupadas "siendo amigas y para nada besuqueándose" en su cuarto del primer piso. Hasta Niall, que conocía a Harry como a la palma de su mano, hacía de cuenta como no notaba lo mucho que quería que todos se fueran a acostar, así podía hacer lo mismo sin sentirse culpable.

Louis estaba sentado en su regazo acariciando los rizos detrás de su nuca y sonriendo mientras Oliver le contaba detalles de cuando solía salir con Gemma. Harry alternaba pensar en excusas para llevar a Louis al dormitorio con escuchar anécdotas cargadas de nostalgia. Ambas cosas eran dolorosas: la primera le apretaba los pantalones y la segunda el pecho. 

Gemma y Oliver no habían cortado porque las cosas entre ellos fueran malas, aunque su hermana insistía en que eran más amigos que pareja, hacia el final; habían cortado porque a ella le paralizaba de miedo la idea de ser líder de una Manada, y la única cosa que podía hacer para que su padre le perdonara esa decisión era ayudar a la dinastía convirtiéndose en la omega de otro Alfa.

Intentaba distraerse de eso porque volvía su cabeza un revoltijo de ideas y todo giraba tan rápido e incomprensible que casi sentía náuseas. Cuando empezaba a molestarle demasiado, hundía la nariz en el cuello de Louis y se dejaba calmar por su perfume, reiniciando un círculo vicioso de: pensamientos inapropiados, semi-erección, distraerse con conversación casual, angustia, búsqueda de consuelo, olor de Louis, pensamientos inapropiados, etc.

Gracias a las nuevas pastillas, Louis olía a Louis sólo cuando Harry lograba atravesar el olor acaramelado de su piel y la sal de su sudor y un montón de otros olores propios de los hombres que Mark había acentuado para ocultar sus hormonas. Pero había bajado las dosis de supresores y entonces algo de la luna permanecía en su piel: era suave, pero certero, como se oye un arroyo en el silencio del bosque, a cientos de metros de distancia. Todavía tomaba los otros supresores, los más fuertes, antes de ir a cursar, porque... Harry ni siquiera sabía por qué. 

Aún así, Harry tenía ganas de enviarle a Mark una nota de agradecimiento. De su parte por devolverle el dormir olfateando el cabello de Louis, y de su hijo por haber hecho un genial trabajo con las pastillas que necesitaba con tanta prisa. Pero claro, si siquiera lo sugiriera, Louis le regalaría una mirada asesina y un discurso sin fin sobre cómo no había que alentar sus tonterías y que tener un gesto amable con él sólo le haría creer que entrometerse en su vida estaba bien. Louis todavía no le perdonaba todo el asunto de que le hubiese dicho a Harry que lo marque.

Louis hablaba con Oliver sobre los dulces dieciséis de Gemma, cuando Harry sintió el tirón en su camisa. Era Niall, que recostaba la cabeza en el borde del sofá. Harry le sonrió, y Niall rió como un crío que acaba de recibir una bolsa de golosinas.

—Se ven diferentes. Luces feliz —susurró Niall a modo de explicación por tan sorpresiva risa, mientras rozaba suavemente el cabello contra el sillón—, hueles más calmado últimamente.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, ahora más ancho y más relajado y sintiéndose absolutamente a gusto. Creía que era el perfume de Louis, que olía siempre a Luna llena, y hacía que Harry siempre se sintiera protegido. Louis era su casa rodante y su luna personal, y siempre se reía cuando Harry lo confesaba entre besos, bajo las sábanas. Iba a decírselo otra vez esa noche, se prometió; se lo diría cuando Louis estuviera besándolo ahí abajo, y él perdiera los dedos en su cabello.

Louis tironeó suavemente los rizos que acariciaba, para llamar su atención. Harry se giró a verlo —la misma sonrisa perezosa y semi-ida en su rostro—, y se encontró con una azulada mirada acusadora.

"Deja de pensar en follar". Louis dibujó las palabras sin decirlas, pero Harry las entendió claramente.

Dejó escapar una carcajada y Louis apretó los labios disimulando que se le había contagiado la a él también.

—Aquí vamos... —suspiró Oliver.

Siempre alguien tenía que hacer un comentario cuando cruzaban miradas. Harry desearía poder explicarles que era inapropiado señalarlo, y que en todo caso es lo que las parejas hacen, y que no tiene nada de malo mirarse y compartir secretos, y que no significaba que iba a terminar besándose con él como un adolescente en celo. Quiso decirle a Louis que "deje de acusarlo de cosas sin sentido" y a Oliver que deje de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar y a Niall que... ¿de qué siquiera hablaba con Niall?

Lo que Harry hizo, finalmente, fue subir la mano por la espalda de Louis hasta su cuello y acercarlo para besar sus labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacerlo? ¿Diez...? ¿Veinte...? ¿Treinta minutos? Una impresionante muestra de carácter, la verdad, o sencillamente tortura. 

Era casi la medianoche y Harry estaba cansado y la verdad, sus betas eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder aceptar que  _Papá Alfa_  tenía otras ocupaciones además de desparramar feromonas para tenerlos a gusto.

Apretó el cuello de Louis a modo de señal.

—Creo que  _los papás_  van a irse a acostar —rió Louis al despegarse apenas de su boca, refiriéndose a aquel dolorosamente jocoso apodo que la Manada les había puesto.

Harry lo amaba y odiaba por eso.

Los betas que estaban tapándoles el camino se corrieron con pesadez y entre divertidas quejas. Louis se levantó de su regazo y Harry lo imitó atraído por algo más grande que el instinto. Magnetismo, quizá. O gravedad.

—Mañana me cuentas del cumpleaños de Gem, Oliver —dijo Louis, mientras Harry lo empujaba suavemente por la cintura.

Caminaron casualmente hasta las escaleras, y luego, como si Louis supiera que Harry iba a alzarlo en brazos —lo sabía, Harry podía jurar que le  _olía_ la mente—, el omega trepó los escalones de dos en dos, escurriéndose de sus manos. Harry saltó camino arriba entre risas, y Louis se adelantaba con la mirada azul y su corazón en sus manos.

_Queda en las tuyas, Harry. Confío en ti._

Tragó saliva y escondió el recuerdo con el último dejo de auto-control que tenía. Cuando llegaron arriba, no necesitó concentrarse en las lecciones de Desmond para dejar de pensar en cosas tristes. Le bastó ver a Louis recostado sobre la puerta del dormitorio, con una mano pícaramente sosteniendo el picaporte y los dientes pellizcando su labio inferior.

Harry se acercó hasta estar a un centímetro de él y luego cruzó ese centímetro también. Tenían las narices frías rozándose, los labios dejando escapar suspiros contenidos y la ansiedad de la carne delatándose bajo sus cinturas. Harry lo besó y llevó las manos a su cintura y Louis le mordió los labios entre sonrisas antes de girar el picaporte.

Una vez adentro del dormitorio, se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta. Louis reía, alzando los brazos, mientras se la sacaba.

—La puerta, amor.

 _La puerta,_ claro. Harry la pateó con el talón, cerrándola de un portazo. Acercó a Louis acariciando su espalda ahora desnuda y bajó sus manos hasta tener su trasero y apretarlo bien fuerte. Louis mordía y lamía y olía cada vez un poquito más intensamente. A Harry seguía volviéndolo loco tener ese efecto en él: alterar sus hormonas.

Por suerte, habían tenido las suficientes charlas desde la noche en el hotel como para saber que sus hormonas se alteraban por lo mucho que lo quería, y no del otro modo. Hacía sentir a Harry seguro cuando dejaba su boca para chupar su cuello y meter la mano en sus pantalones.

—Quítamelos... Estoy muy duro —dijo Louis con la voz húmeda, sobre su oído.

Harry le desabotonó el pantalón mientras Louis, con una brusquedad que le quedaba jodidamente irresistible, aunque fuera de lugar, le abría la camisa para quitársela también. 

Louis no esperó a que Harry le bajara los pantalones. Terminó de quitarle la camisa y lo empujó por el pecho nuevamente sobre la puerta y le besó la línea de la mandíbula mientras le sacaba el cinturón.

—Voy a chupártela, amor—murmuró y lo besó otra vez mientras desabotonaba su pantalón—, pero no te corras todavía—dijo y mordió su lóbulo y acarició obscenamente su bulto sobre los bóxer—, quiero que me folles.

Se dejó de caer de rodillas y acarició sus muslos mientras lamía sus bolas y... Harry quería decirle algo... ¿cómo era?

— Eres...—suspiró. Louis lo lamió anchamente haciéndolo temblar—. Mi luna rodante, mi...

Su lengua subió hasta la base del pene y Louis lo tomó en sus manos dirigiéndolo a su boca y escupió lava... vapores... sobre su glande.

—Eres mi casa personal.

—No estás teniendo sentido, amor —dijo Louis y besó la puntita, humedeciéndose los labios con la saliva que acababa de salir de su boca. 

Harry lo miró con los párpados caídos y ganas de follarle la boca. Sus labios eran tan... rosados, cuando estaban hinchados así. 

Pero era bonito el modo en que Louis se la chupaba. Era lento, como todo en él —tortuosamente, insufriblemente, imposiblemente lento. Pero era mágico también, porque de su lengua brotaba electricidad que llenaba su boca y la carne de Harry de invisibles burbujas y de un cosquilleo inexplicable.

Louis lo envolvía en sus labios, subiendo y bajando lento, demasiado lento, y Harry sólo podía pensar en que quizá,  _quizá,_ iba tan lento que detenía los relojes. Que quizá podrían extender ese momento para siempre.

_Ni siempre, ni nunca, ni nada, Harry. Sólo ahora._

Joder con Harry y su costumbre de mezclar todo: sexo, amor, nostalgia, alegría y pena.

Harry bajó la mano y acarició su cabello antes de tironear fuertemente. No iba a follarle la boca, porque amaba esa lenta forma de matarlo que tenía Louis. Sólo quería que lo mate mejor, sólo eso.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y Louis lo miró con la boca roja y las pupilas dilatadas y una media sonrisa que era obscena e irresistible.

—Cómo me la chupas, así de jodidamente lento  —dijo Harry, y estaba rugiendo, parte de él. Estaba rugiendo a su omega como si tuviera que ordenarle que lo torture un poco más, como si a Louis no se le diera natural—, quiero que te folles conmigo, bebé.

Louis rió entre suspiros. 

—Lo que diga,  _señor_  —le guiñó el ojo.

Harry casi se arranca el cabello tironeándose de los rulos mientras caminaba hasta la cama. Era un chiste, y joder, Harry no quería que Louis fuera su omega para que siguiera sus órdenes... Pero había algo de él jugando a ser suyo que...

Jugando. 

_Juguemos, lo que nos queda._

Jugando, estaban jugando, se recordó Harry: 

_Ahora es todo lo que tenemos._

Y ahora, jugaban.

Se recostó sobre la cama, mientras Louis buscaba los condones y el lubricante. Al apagarse la luz, cerró los ojos y buscó el perfume que lo alumbraría el resto de la noche. Estaba allí, ahora, más claro que antes.

Louis tanteó la cama hasta encontrarlos y dijo quién sabe qué cosas mientras le ponía el condón. Harry no podía oír porque la anticipación estaba matándolo —siempre terminaba igual cuando follaba con Louis: preguntándose si acaso algo de eso era real, si el deseo postergado no había terminado por volverlo loco. Entonces recordaba las charlas que dolían y cómo sólo estaban jugando, y se daba cuenta de que el mundo seguía doliendo igual que siempre, él sólo estaba cubriéndose los ojos.

Louis abriéndose sobre él lo volvió a la realidad. Ni nuncas, ni para siempres... Sólo ahora, y carne  y lunas llenas sin tiempo alumbrando la habitación. Louis estaba apretado pero el lubricante hacía todo fácil y húmedo. Harry acarició sus muslos  y subió hasta su cintura. No tocó su miembro, porque Louis ya había explicado que prefería concentrarse en sentir a Harry, que podía correrse solo de eso —y así era, la mayor parte de las veces.

No lo empujó más adentro ni intentó marcar su ritmo. Descansó en él sus dedos suavemente, apenas dibujando perezosos círculos con el pulgar. Louis se contoneaba lentamente, dejándolo entrar y salir y entrar, hasta el fondo y profundo, antes de salir otra vez. Lenta tortura, la más bonita de todas...

Una tortura tan maravillosa e imposible, tan letárgica, que daba vuelta los relojes. Harry cerraba los ojos y podía sentir el tiempo volver atrás, y en un momento estaban besándose en el sillón, y luego —¿o antes?— caminaban de la mano a las Aulas bajo un cielo invernal de enero que ya no tenía nieve para ofrecerles; y luego estaban en Londres, discutiendo sobre cómo tenían que disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba, y que había sido lindo sólo jugar, y que por qué no podrían hacerlo hasta que llegue el momento final; y luego estaban en navidad, y en el avión, y en un club, y en una cena, y en un nuevo dormitorio, y en un Festival, y discutiendo en la puerta del baño de madrugada si estarían haciendo lo correcto y afuera del Laboratorio la primera noche de Harry en el campus; y luego Harry era niño y jugaba en la nieve y pensaba en los cuentos que contaba su madre antes de dormir.

 

_No podría_

_ser de otro_

_aunque quisiera,_

_No querría_

_quererlo así_

_si es que pudiera._

 

_Es mi vida_

_la única cosa_

_que tengo_

_y hasta eso_

_te daré_

_para que tengas._

 

Y la voz de Louis, constante en su recuerdo:

 _Yo soy todo lo que tengo, Harry. No puedo darme a ti_.

Entonces, el dolor era tan fuerte que lo volvía al presente y corroboraba que los segundos pasaban. Que Louis se movía lento pero se movía. Se dejaba ahogar por el placer de su carne para no pensar, para no olvidar que estaban jugando a ser felices hasta que llegara la primavera. Que Louis le había dicho que confiaba en él, como le pidió: le devolvía el corazón que sin pudor había robado,  _queda en las tuyas, Harry,_ para que cuidara de él.  Para que cuidara de sí.

Harry había aceptado, aunque sabía que estaba atado a Louis por algo más grande que el instinto, que el magnetismo, que la gravedad. Hizo de cuenta que lo tomaba, jugaba a que lo tenía, aunque sabía que el lazo que lo unía a Louis era demasiado grande para caber en palabras.

En ese momento, con Louis moviéndose así, temblando así, gimiendo así, no podía siquiera sentir pena por sí mismo. 

Su carne se adueñaba de su espíritu y aunque el mañana y el ayer se entrecruzaran en su mente dejándole en la lengua un sabor amargo, Louis lo llamaba con su piel y su voz de vuelta al presente.

 

 

Era mitad de enero, por supuesto. Si Harry quisiera pretender que no lo notaba, se lo recordaría la luna llena en el cielo. Aún si pudiera distraerse de su brillo con el de su  _luna rodante_ , la estruendosa música que salía de Old Moon, aumentando a medida que se acercaban allí, se lo recordaría.

Era la fiesta de la Luna Vieja. La luna en honor a la cual los Wolf habían nombrado su Fraternidad. Era, también, una de las lunas llenas con más nombres en el folclore americano, y Harry creía que sólo habían optado por esa denominación porque ponerle Wolf Moon hubiese sido algo pretencioso por parte de Lila. A Lila definitivamente no le iba lo pretencioso.

Caminaban a Old Moon mezclados su manada con la de Payne. Los Van Berger habían llegado hace un rato, según sabía Louis, y los Furriel vendrían más tarde, pero ellos habían decidido esperar a los Payne porque... Bueno, Louis lo había sugerido, y luego Jessie había asentido, y la decisión parecía tomada aún antes de que Harry hubiese siquiera opinado. No le molestaba, realmente, porque le dio un rato más para abrazar a Louis por los hombros mientras él contaba anécdotas de fiestas con Zayn que Jessie desmitificaba entre carcajadas.

Ahora, Louis le daba la mano a Harry, pero dedicaba su atención a sus amigos con los que planeaban cómo embriagar a Julie esa noche, mientras Sophia y Liam caminaban a su otro lado, comentando sobre el clima y el frío que hacía pese que hacía varios días que no nevaba. Niall iba detrás de ellos, junto a Lily, intentando hablar con ella pero siguiendo los pasos de Harry.

Harry hubiese preferido quedarse con Louis en la cama, la verdad. No es que no quisiera ver a Lila o que no disfrutara la conversación con otros Alfas, pero es que... La luna llena delataba el paso del tiempo y las tímidas miradas entre Liam y Zayn eran sutiles, pero Harry no estaba ciego y no podía dejar de perderse en sus preguntas y dudas sobre qué pasaría al llegar la primavera. O no qué pasaría, porque lo sabía; más bien: qué tan rápido iba a matarlo.

Entonces, Louis rió y apretó suavemente la mano de Harry, llamándolo. Él se giró y lo vio con los ojos azules y la sonrisa fácil mostrando los dientes, mientras hablaba, le contaba algo sobre el ron, o el tequila, o lo que fuera. Harry no tenía idea qué decía, sólo sabía que era el hombre más bonito que había visto y que lo amaba. Louis lo miraba como si supiera todo lo que estaba pensando y su rostro se rindió a una expresión frustrada al saber que Harry no lo estaba oyendo. Sonreía, de todos modos.

—Aquí van... —se burló Jessie y Zayn se rió sin disimulo.

Louis no corrió la mirada. Apenas respondió con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Hizo sentir a Harry más seguro.

Lo besó suavemente en los labios.

—Ve con tus amigos, como, lejos —le pidió—, tengo que poder pretender que me interesa estar aquí.

Louis rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio.

—Como diga,  _señor_ —dijo en un obvio tono burlón, que despertó en Harry un desconsolado suspiro.

 _Señor._ Louis era jodidamente insensible y Harry lo odiaría si no fuera porque sabía exactamente lo que significaba: que se disculparía por su travesura del modo más hermoso de todos esa noche.

—Ve —insistió y fingió empujarlo, aunque lo hizo con suavidad, y procuró camuflar una caricia al desordenar su cabello.

Louis rió y tomó la mano de Jessie para adelantarla. Zayn tuvo la piedad de esperar por Lily para rodearla por el brazo antes de seguirlos también. Niall fue invitado con un gesto de su cabeza, pero él negó suavemente.

—Vamos —dijo Louis. Zayn adelantó el paso siguiéndolos—, vamos a escabullirnos por la puerta trasera para asustar a Lila.

—¡No hagas nada inapropiado! —gritó Liam entre risas, al verlos perderse por el costado del edificio.

Zayn se giró al oírlo, y sonrió, asintiendo.

Sophia reía, abrazada a Liam.

—Puedes ir si quieres—le dijo su Alfa.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Las chicas están adentro. Aprovecharé para pasar un rato con ellas.

 

No estaban sólo "las chicas" adentro. La mitad de la Lykos-River estaba allí. Excepto los profesores y unos cuantos estudiantes responsables que habían faltado a la invitación, así como los siempre-tímidos de primer año, sin manada, que no creían en las palabras de los Wolf cuando decían que  _todos estaban invitados._  Era porque no la conocían, cualquier persona que hablara con ella dos segundos sabría que lo decía en serio.

Hasta Standford estaba allí, bebiendo whisky de un vaso plástico y alternando las miradas aburridas sobre la multitud con chequear su celular. Goldstein (o "el Oliver malvado" como algunos de Styles II lo llamaban) estaba a su lado, de vez en cuando girándose para murmurar quién sabe qué a su oído.

Harry descubrió cuál era su función allí cuando, al notar su entrada y la de Liam, dijo algo a Standford que llamó su atención. El Alfa miró hacia la puerta y al ver a ambos sonrió. Se acercó decidido. Los betas que bailaban en la improvisada pista (no todos de su manada) se abrían a su paso de un modo que era sencillamente admirable. Harry no podía siquiera lograr que  _sus_ betas dejaran de hacer chistes respecto a la vida amorosa de él y Louis.

—Caballeros —dijo Standford al llegar a ellos, y les extendió, primero a Liam, después a Harry, la mano. Miró al último fijamente—. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus recesos?

—Excelentes —respondió Harry—, fuimos a visitar a nuestras familias, con Louis.

—Igual que yo. Aunque sin un omega a mi lado, claramente—dijo, intentando bromear.

Era jodidamente escalofriante al hacerlo y Harry desearía que se detenga con eso de intentar parecer humano. 

—Nosotros nos quedamos —dijo Liam—, tus betas organizaron un excelente Baile de Navidad.

—Eso oí —sonrió Standford cordialmente, y al mirar a Liam finalmente notó que Sophia estaba con él. Le hizo una suave reverencia—, lo siento, no te saludé.

Sophia esperó a saber que no la miraba para arquear las cejas.

—Oh, cariño. Quiero que conozcas a una de mis amigas, sé que no debería interrumpir... —dijo ella. Harry sonrió porque si había alguien que definitivamente  _sabía_ que no debería interrumpir era Sophia: no quería presentarle a nadie, sólo quería librarse de Standford.

—Sí, claro —dijo Liam aliviado—, a Julian y Harry no les molesta, ¿verdad?

Ambos negaron cordialmente. A Harry lo único que le molestaba era no tener a Louis haciendo lo mismo por él en ese momento, la verdad.

Standford esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados, antes de hablar.

—Así que, Harry—dijo—, ¿cómo está tu hermana?

Standford habló de lo bonita que se veía Gemma la noche del Baile y de que, si no había vuelto a hablar con ella era sólo porque sus padres insistían en que conociera a una excelente beta de otra manada. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo porque ella vivía en Escocia o algo así. A Harry realmente no le importaban los detalles pero debía haber algo en sus ojos que delataba lo bonito que se sentía oír eso, porque Standford contaba con extenuante minuciosidad el asunto como si fuera interesante. Cualquier persona que no fuera Gemma estaba bien por Harry.

Standford también aprovechó la oportunidad para invitar a Harry a una cena, cuando su padre viniera de visita en febrero, para que pudiera interiorizarse con su modelo de negocios. Harry tuvo que decir que sí, porque sabía que a Louis le encantaría otra oportunidad para curiosear Leviatán. Hizo una nota mental de encargarle a los betas de su padre que le enviaran un portafolio con detalles sobre el negocio de la Manada, para tener algo interesante que conversar.

Cuando la charla se volvió tediosa, y el silencio más común, Harry intentó charlar de algo más liviano —considerando que Louis estaba demasiado ocupado con sus amigos intentando convencer a Julia de cómo embriagarse hasta la médula era una decisión intelectual y casi poéticamente justa— y Standford no parecía dispuesto a irse a ningún lado, pese a que se veía tan aburrido como él. Comentó sobre la fiesta, y la gente, y la música, y Standford suspiró.

—A decir verdad, sólo estoy aquí porque Lila es una Alfa prestigiosa y no quería fallar a su invitación.

—¿Las fiestas no son lo tuyo? —dijo Harry en tono de pregunta, aunque no lo era realmente.

—No de este estilo, no.

Furriel llegó unos minutos después y Standford suspiró aliviado al verlo. Se acercó a saludarlo, y luego, como si hubiese cumplido su tarea de cordialmente saludar a cada Alfa antes de irse, buscó su saco y se perdió entre la gente. 

Harry sintió que el mundo recuperaba el color. ¿Cómo era capaz una persona succionar la energía de la gente así? Era como su padre, excepto que más triste porque no era un viejo amargado que se acercaba a la tercera edad, sino un tipo apenas un manojo de años mayor que él.

Niall apareció un segundo después de que se hubiese ido, a su lado.

—Vine a defenderte por si Elián quiere buscar pleito—dijo.

Harry rodó los ojos. Había estado a pocos metros de él y Standford todo ese rato: Harry lo sabía porque lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo, y aún si no lo hubiese visto, lo hubiese suponido. Niall no se corría de su lado desde que habían vuelto de Inglaterra.

Furriel no buscó pleito. Solo balbuceó un saludo al pasar y se fue con sus betas al otro lado del salón, donde inmediatamente algunos se desparramaron por la pista y otros fueron a buscar bebidas. Harry observó el salón: en la mesa arrinconada contra una pared, Julia rodaba los ojos mientras Louis y Zayn le explicaban gesticulando y con palabras grandes—Harry no podía oírlos, pero los imaginaba, a juzgar por las charlas que tenían cuando Zayn iba a tomar el té con ellos a Atalanta— la importancia del alcohol o cual fuera su estrategia. Jessie abrazaba a Lily por la cintura y reía escuchándolos, pero Harry sabía que su atención estaba en su tacto y calor. Lo sabía porque así se sentía él con Louis.

Alguien le desordenó los rulos y Harry reaccionó enderezándose antes de notar que se trataba de Lila y volver a suspirar.

—Es de mal gusto no saludar a la Alfa de la casa,  _caballero Styles_ —dijo ella, lo último imitando el aburrido tono de Standford.

—Lo siento, Julian me entretuvo —se disculpó, haciendo una suave reverencia, y sonriendo con cansancio. Sólo recordar los eternos minutos de charla sin sentido le hacían ver todo más gris.

—No te preocupes. Hubiese venido a obligarte a saludarme pero entonces Julian me hubiese atrapado a mi también —rió. Detuvo a una de sus betas que se paseaban repartiendo tragos, y le pidió que trajera algo para ellos tres—. Cerveza, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a Niall, y luego de que él asintiera, agregó—: muy mala actitud beta la tuya, honestamente. Deberías haberlo rescatado.

Niall frunció el ceño y sacó pecho, antes de mirar a Harry con duda en sus ojos.

—Está bien, Ni —lo consoló Harry—, estoy acostumbrado a las aburridas charlas con mi padre.

Él suspiró aliviado. ¿Por qué se comportaba así, en serio? Como si no lo conociera.

—¡Oh! Tu padre —dijo Lila, acercándose un poco más a ellos—, llevaste a Louis a conocerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo salió todo?

 

Eran las 2AM y Standford se había llevado con él a un grupo de aburridos betas, dejando allí apenas a aquellos que eran jóvenes de espíritu y no se asqueaban por tratarse con otras manadas. No era raro que la mayoría fueran así de odiosos, considerando que aprendían de su Alfa cómo comportarse y tratar a los otros —Standford sólo había empezado a tomar en serio a Harry después de que ganara la Fraternidad—, pero algunos de ellos lograban ingeniárselas para ser cool. Entre ellos se encontraba Simon, un beta de tez morena que Harry había conocido el primer día en Lykos-River, y quien ahora intentaba flirtear con Ellie.

Harry básicamente empujó a Niall para que fuera a hablar con ellos, en parte para que salvara a Ellie del martirio de tener un tipo insistiendo cuando no interesa, sobre todo porque al rubio no le iba lo de perro faldero. Como predijo, apenas pisó la pista de baile, un montón de conocidos lo secuestraron por un rato. Suspiró, aliviado.

Lila volvió con Van Berger y una nueva botella de ron. La última, que habían bebido por la mitad, se la había llevado Louis cuando pasó a chequear en Harry y a besarlo inapropiadamente en frente de todo el mundo, así como a acudir a Lila por consejo para embriagar a su beta. Lila sugirió ron, porque una vez habían bebido una botella y media las dos solas, sentadas en los tejados de Old Moon. 

—Harry, conversábamos con Dalia —dijo Lila mientras cargaba los vasos de hielo—, que no has hecho una fiesta de inauguración para Atalanta.

— _Ugh_ , Atalanta —comentó Van Berger, probablemente retorciéndose de amargura por perder la fraternidad.

Harry ignoró eso, y sólo saludó cordialmente a la Alfa.

—¿Es, como, una cosa que debe hacerse? —preguntó curioso y ayudó a Lila a terminar de servir los vasos.

—Bueno, no es obligatorio—respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—, pero Julian tiene los eventos oficiales, y nosotros esta fiesta, y Dalia... Ustedes hacían esas aburridas cenas.

—Que no haya gente vomitando en el baño no quiere decir que sean aburridas—dijo Van Berger y la regañó con la mirada—. De todas formas —volvió la atención a Harry—, es una buena oportunidad para formar lazos con otros betas y Alfas.

Harry asintió.

—Es cierto, y apuesto a que unos cuantos de mis betas lo disfrutarían también —razonó—. No tenemos una fecha especial como ustedes —rió mirando a Lila—, con un nombre así todos esperaban enero para venir a tu fiesta.

Lila rió.

—Es gracioso porque todos piensan en los lobos y la luna llena de enero, por las tradiciones nativas y eso. ¡Y lo es! Es por eso, pero también —suspiró—, ¿sabías que en algunos lugares llaman a la luna menguante así?

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza. Van Berger rodó los ojos y llevó el vaso a su boca.

—Cuando la luna está acercándose a desaparecer, cuando es ese halo con forma de guadaña, esa es la luna vieja —explicó Lila—, simboliza la muerte, a primera vista, pero es la luna, y siempre vuelve, ¿verdad? —dijo lo último con una ancha sonrisa—, así que para nosotros simboliza el renacimiento.

—Ugh —Van Berger dejó el vaso de mala gana sobre la mesa—, "lo siento, Dalia, con Lila crearemos algo nuevo" —dijo imitando pobremente a Julie (Harry notó que se trataba de ella porque Dalia tuvo que dramáticamente suavizar su postura para hacerlo)—, y todo lo que hacen es discutir libros y mirar películas humanas.

Lila sonrió, apenada, asintiendo. Van Berger había sonado hostil a oídos de Harry, pero quizá Lila la conocía lo suficiente para no tomárselo a pecho. Harry creía, a veces, que Van Berger era demasiado fría, demasiado dura, como para tener amigos. Pero había visto cómo se comportaba con Julie —cómo se preocupaba por ella—, y cómo no lograba ahuyentar a Lila con sus comentarios punzantes, y quizá él se había equivocado con ella. Quizá sus formas eran raras, pero por dentro era tan suave como aquel abrigo de plumas que llevaba el día de la Primera Nevada. Eso, o a Harry le estaba haciendo efecto el ron.

La rodeó por los hombros, acercándola en un abrazo. No podía ver su expresión, pero Lila apretaba los labios y abría exageradamente los ojos, divertida, así que podía imaginarla.

—Vamos, Dalia —dijo Harry—, tú eres de los Alfas prestigiosos y de tradición como yo. ¿No te enseñó papá a no inmiscuirte en asuntos de otras manadas?

—Papá me enseñó cómo romperle el brazo a un tipo que me toca sin mi permiso —respondió—, sin importar jerarquía.

 _Okay, entonces_. Harry la soltó, riendo.

—Lo siento —dijo, divertido—, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Bah, está bien —respondió ella acomodándose el vestido en los hombros y recobrando su postura—, sólo no vuelvas a... Oh, mira quién viene.

Harry no llegó a girarse antes que el cuerpo entero de su omega cayera sobre sus hombros. Lila rió divertida ante la situación.

—Harry... Vayamos a bailar —dijo sobre su oído.

—No estoy tan ebrio todavía.

—Estabas abrazando a Van Berger, eso es lo suficientemente ebrio.

Van Berger rodó los ojos, disimulando la sonrisa. Lila sólo estalló en carcajadas.

—Estábamos hablando —dijo Van Berger, dirigiéndose a Louis—, acerca de cómo no han organizado todavía una fiesta en su fraternidad.

—Atalanta —la corrigió el omega—, ese es su nombre.

En seguida, todavía colgado del cuello de Harry, se giró a verlo. Su aliento olía a alcohol, pero a pesar de eso Harry podía notar el perfume de luna asomándose de a poquito. No podía decírselo, pero hizo el gesto con la mirada.

Louis sacó sus "dulces" del bolsillo y llevó uno a su boca. Miró a Harry con una ancha sonrisa y lo besó.

—Ah, el amor —comentó Lila divertida, llevando las manos a su pecho.

Van Berger rió.

—Mírate, Tomlinson. Te tienen absolutamente domesticado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No lo he domesticado—protestó—. No es un perro.

Dijo lo último y se giró a Louis con una expresión compungida. Louis no parecía ofendido, sino más bien incómodo, y Harry no lo entendió hasta que Van Berger habló.

—Que triste sus mentes que piensan en inglés —dijo haciendo un gesto soberbio con la mano que llevaba el vaso, y sin quererlo volcando un poco—, usan las palabras pero no entienden lo que significan.

Harry frunció el ceño y se giró a mirarla, y oyó reír a Louis sobre su hombro.

—Domesticar, del latin "domus": casa —explicó ella—. No domar, ni amaestrar.  _domestizieren_ , no  _zähmen._

Oír a Van Berger hablar en alemán le recordó dos cosas: primero, que era alemana; segundo, que tenía el entrenamiento suficiente para hablar inglés con un acento que sonaba naturalmente como una mezcla de americano y británico  _posh,_ lo cual era mucho más de lo que Harry podía decir de su modo de rústicamente hablar los tres idiomas que "conocía".

—Oh —dijo Harry, quien aparentemente no tenía cosas interesantes para decir en inglés siquiera.

Louis no decía nada, tampoco.

—Es cierto —dijo Lila, rompiendo aquel breve pero incómodo silencio—, te has conseguido un hogar, Louis. Los betas de Harry revolotean tanto junto a él como junto a ti.

—Sí, y puedes ver el sentido de responsabilidad por la familia adueñándose de ti en el hecho de que no te has metido en problemas en  _meses_ —agregó Van Berger, con una expresión de agradable sorpresa.

—Sólo he estado distraído —respondió Louis ofendido de que alguien implicara que su sentido de travesura se había apagado. Escondió el mentón en el cuello de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas, y al oírlo reír, Louis se giró a él—. ¿No vas a venir a bailar entonces, amor?

—No, creo que me quedaré un rato más —respondió él, pero aprovechó para besarlo en la nariz.

Louis le robó un beso en los labios y se fue escabulléndose entre la gente, sin oler a luna, y con una disimulada sonrisa. Harry sabía a qué se debía; antes de irse le había murmurado al oído: "bailaremos en la habitación, entonces".

Harry tardó varios segundos en recuperar la compostura, para volver la atención a la charla. Van Berger arqueaba las cejas y Lila le sonreía acusadoramente. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué estábamos? —dijo intentando sonar resuelto.

—¿En lo ridículamente empalagosos que son? —protestó Van Berger.

—Cállate o te abrazo de nuevo —respondió él sonrojándose y los tres rieron muy fuerte.

Sí, bueno. O Harry estaba más ebrio de lo que pensaba, o él y Van Berger se habían vuelto amigos.

 

Una vez sorteadas las barreras con Van Berger —no sabía si atribuírselo a los tragos de ron de los que ya había perdido la cuenta, a la soltura de Louis que era contagiosa, o a Lila que hacía sencilla la charla—, Harry finalmente se relajó.

Parte de él seguía muriendo por ir a casa con Louis, por  _bailar_ con él en la intimidad de la habitación y dibujarle suspiros en los labios mientras lo follaba hasta el cansancio. Pero lograba alejar esas ideas, tan preocupado por lo que la ansiedad le haría al cuerpo como por lo embarazoso que sería empezar a apestar a deseo en el medio de una conversación sobre fiestas temáticas que él y su manada podrían dar en Atalanta.

Niall no tardó en llegar, como si la conversación sobre alcohol y fiestas de camisetas mojadas lo llamara. Lila hizo un chiste sobre eso, pero Harry sólo podía pensar en el modo en que se acercaba a él y en lo extraño que se comportaba. Lo rodeó por los hombros, animado por el ron que quemaba en su garganta.

—¿Por qué no estás disfrutando la fiesta, Ni? —dijo, dándole fuertes coscorrones procurando sonar amistoso—, ¿estás bien?

El rubio asintió y se escapó entre risas de su coscorrón. Van Berger hizo un comentario sobre la insistencia de Harry en dar abrazos bruscos que nadie había solicitado. Él la ignoró, y habló sólo para el rubio.

—Vamos, Nialler. Somos amigos, algo te pasa.

—Estoy realmente bien, Harry —respondió.

—Hay una fiesta llena de chicas guapas y opciones para superar tu corazón roto y tú estás conmigo como niño perdido en una fiesta de adultos —le acusó, divertido—, no te quitas de mi lado en días.

Niall frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada y Harry  _tuvo_ que darle otro coscorrón para hacerlo reír.

—¿Se nota mucho? ¿Te molesta?—preguntó el rubio, y luego, horrorizado—, ¿Le molesta a Louis? Como, no quiero que piense que...

—A nadie le molesta, Ni —lo consoló—. Sólo quiero saber qué te pasa, es eso.

Niall suspiró y se encogió de hombros y cuando habló lo dijo en voz bien baja, para que ninguna de las otras Alfas lo escucharan.

—Es que... Hueles distinto, Harry —explicó—. No  _mal_ distinto, sólo distinto. Pero también más fuerte y Alfa que antes y sin embargo...

Harry se quedó varios segundos aguardando a que Niall terminara la idea. Finalmente comprendió que cuando agachaba la cabeza, o parecía retraído, no era por cómo él se sentía, sino por cómo creía que se sentiría Harry.

—¿Sin embargo qué?—insistió.

—Sin embargo no se me queda —respondió—. Por más tiempo que paso contigo, no tarda en irse, como. Lo de siempre queda, pero esa cosa  _distinta_ sólo se va, en menos de unas horas y es jodidamente frustrante.

Harry tragó saliva. Entendía a lo que se refería —es decir, no, pero intuía algo.

Harry había cambiado desde antes de la navidad. Había cambiado su corazón y su cuerpo y su actitud, y si bien era obvio que los betas lo notaban por el modo en que se comportaba, había sido ingenuo en creer que no afectaría el resto de sus presentaciones. No le sorprendía oler distinto y, aunque no le agradaba la idea de tener un olor volátil que desaparece con un suspiro, probablemente tenía que ver con cambios propios de crecer y cambiar. Lleva un tiempo al cuerpo acostumbrarse a los cambios del espíritu, o eso decía la terapeuta a la que su mamá lo había llevado cuando tenía 9 y la hormona no se activaba en él.

Probablemente no era una buena señal que estuviera recurriendo internamente a charlas que había tenido de niño con una terapeuta, de todas formas. Suspiró, para relajarse.

—¿Los demás han mencionado algo al respecto? —preguntó.

Niall negó.

—No creo que lo noten—respondió—, probablemente soy yo que conozco tu olor de memoria y noto estas cosas.

Harry asintió. Probablemente era eso.

—¿Sabes? No hemos hablado mucho últimamente, pero hay varias cosas cambiando en mi vida —razonó—. Quizás sea eso, Ni, ¿Okay? No te preocupes demasiado.

—No me preocupo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero lo hacía. Claro que lo hacía. Era su beta predilecto y su mejor amigo—. Solo odio no oler a mi Alfa,  _viejo_ , eso es todo.

Harry rió y lo acercó en un abrazo otra vez. Procuró tomarlo fuerte por los hombros y refregarle el mentón por todo el cabello y aunque lo oía reír bien fuerte y ruidoso, no lo soltó hasta que lo embebió del perfume de Alfa y ron.

—Ve a divertirte, Niall —le ordenó entre risas, al separarse de él.

El rubio rodó los ojos divertido, pero se fue contento y con una ancha sonrisa. Definitivamente le debía una charla. Quizás se la debía a él mismo; le haría bien hablar sobre el desastre de ideas que era su cabeza.

Lila apenas atinó a ofrecerle una mirada curiosa antes de que un ruido de aplausos y risas llamara la atención de los tres.

Alegremente borracha y desordenamente ruidosa, Julia Dugès bailaba sobre una de las mesas arrinconadas junto a la pared, agitando en el aire una botella de ron. Louis, abajo, la miraba y aplaudía marcándole el ritmo, con una exagerada expresión de orgullo que era llanamente ofensiva.

A Harry el corazón se le retorcía de alegría al verlo. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír como un idiota, para no aullar desesperado... Louis le dolía del modo más lindo, le dolía en la piel faltándole, pero el recuerdo de su eléctrico tacto bastaba para llenarlo de cosquillas. Le dolía como duele la panza después de reír por horas, en ese momento. Y cuando Harry pensaba en que el tiempo pasaba y que lo perdería, dolía de modos horribles, estirándole las costillas y raguñándole los pulmones. Pero entonces, ahora, Louis reía y había dos lunas redondas y brillantes: una en el cielo, una allí, alumbrando exclusivamente a Harry.

Se soltó una risa burlona a sí mismo: "Deja de comportarte como tus betas dicen que te comportas, Harry". Rodó los ojos, haciendo de cuenta que no estaba electrificado todavía. No necesitaba más comentarios sobre lo tonto que se veía.

Al girarse, notó que Lila miraba la escena mordiéndose los labios también. El mismo brillo en los ojos, la misma contagiosa felicidad que Harry sentía.

Van Berger observó la escena, luego a Lila, y suspiró derrotada. Notó que Harry la miraba y rodó los ojos.

—Creo que voy a ir a rescatar a mi beta de las garras de los tuyos, Harry —comentó Lila divertida, intentando ocultar la sonrisa al acomodarse el cabello.

Harry asintió en silencio —realmente creía que iba a aullar el nombre de Louis, todavía, si despegaba los labios. Van Berger se sirvió otro vaso de ron y la alegría que parecía sentir al ver la escena comenzó a esfumarse. 

—Va a terminar marcándola —refunfuñó entre dientes, y quizás le hablaba a Harry o quizás no, pero él la oyó claramente de todas formas—. Y lo peor es que, conociéndolas, será una cosa espontánea que no me dará tiempo a reaccionar.

Sonaba amargada y olía furiosa. Harry logró alejar a Louis de su mente unos segundos.

—¿Están juntas? Como, siempre se ven...—Harry buscó las palabras. ¿Cómo se veían? ¿Como dos piezas de un sencillo engranaje? ¿Cómo un matrimonio de décadas que todavía no se dio el primer beso?—. Imaginé que se gustaban, pero no sabía si...

—Julie dice que no —lo interrumpió Van Berger—. Pero es obvio que se quieren, ¿verdad? Es decir, tú tienes la cabeza en el trasero de tu omega y lo notaste.

—¡Hey! —protestó Harry.

Los gestos de Van Berger se suavizaron de golpe, al notar el comentario que acababa de hacer.

—Lo siento —dijo. Harry no creía haberla oído nunca decir esas palabras—. Es sólo que es jodidamente estúpido porque Lila nunca sería buena para ella.

—Es una buena Alfa —sentenció Harry. Estaba algo molesto por lo que Van Berger había dicho de él, pero sobre todo estaba abordado por una compasión que no llegaba a entender—. Tú sólo no puedes verlo.

Van Berger bebió el vaso de un largo sorbo y luego escupió las palabras enojada.

—No es una buena Alfa. No lo es porque, ¿sabes qué? Es el tipo de persona que envejecería junto a ella, entre poemas y risas y estupideces, y sería incapaz de siquiera buscarse un omega decente que la embarace para criar descendencia.

Harry frunció el ceño. Van Berger hablaba demasiado fuerte y de cosas que no comprendía. ¿Qué podía saber ella de lo que la cuestión de la descendencia significaba para Alfas con parejas del mismo sexo? ¿Qué podía saber si ella nunca tendría que elegir entre tener un heredero o una familia?

—Estás ebria. Cálmate —respondió secamente.

—¡Pero es que!—Van Berger volvió a tomar la botella, y esta vez ni siquiera tomó el vaso, sólo iba a beber del pico. Harry detuvo su brazo en el aire y ella lo miró con húmedos ojos azules y los labios temblando de enojo. Tragó saliva, y dejó la botella—. Es que es un montón de mierda—protestó—. O la tomas, o la dejas. No juegues con ella así, ¿verdad? Como, tienes el privilegio de ser Alfa, te han  _elegido_ para serlo...  _Ella._ Julie la eligió para que sea su Alfa y Lila sólo...

—Dalia —insistió Harry. Esta vez su tono más suave, su tacto más gentil—. ¿Qué diría tu padre? No entrometerse en asuntos de otras manadas.

Si los Van Berger eran tan estrictos como Anne decía, quizá recordárselo la ayudaría a recuperar la compostura. Es decir, si Harry que nunca había sido el Alfa ideal podía guardarse de juzgar la situación de Liam con Zayn y Sophia, ella debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

—A la mierda mi padre —respondió entre-dientes—. Julie no es sólo mi... No era sólo mi beta—suspiró—. Es mi mejor amiga. ¡Y yo! Yo podría haberle dado el mundo, ¿sabes? Tengo contactos y ella es jodidamente brillante. Podría haber financiado cualquier ñoñería que se le hubiese ocurrido investigar y si Lila se hubiese querido unir, pues, joder, podrían haber sido felices bajo mi protección... ¡Pero, no! Tenían que hacer algo "nuevo", con sus renaceres y sus lunas viejas—dijo lo último imitando pobremente a Lila cuando hablaba de su fraternidad.

Harry resopló una risa y la acercó por los hombros. Van Berger se dejó abrazar.

—Son chicas grandes, debes confiar en ellas.

—Nunca puedes confiar en alguien enamorado—dijo—. Los enamorados hacen tonterías.

Harry no supo qué responder a eso. Quizá porque no había nada que pudiera cambiar su opinión sobre el asunto, quizá porque la luz pálida de la luna se acercaba tintineando en forma de perfume.

—Vamos, Dalia, no me hagas hacer otra escena—exclamó Louis, arrastrando las palabras, borracho y brillante—. Me veo absolutamente patético haciéndolas.

Se acercó a paso torpe, entre la gente, maravillosamente logrando no chocarse con nadie. Van Berger rodó los ojos y se alejó, y antes de que el brazo de Harry cayera a su lado del todo, Louis tomaba el hueco que había sido dejado.

Louis rodeó a Harry por la cintura y se rozó contra sus hombros, perfumándose de él de un modo mucho menos sutil que Niall. Dalia suspiró al mirarlos, pero parecía divertida con la escena.

—Domesticados —sentenció en tono soberbio y Louis rió bien bonito, apretando a Harry más fuerte.

—Vamos a casa, amor —dijo Louis sobre su oído—. Ya cumplí mi cometido de la noche.

Claro: embriagar a Julie. Sólo Louis sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Harry asintió en silencio. La idea de  _bailar_ con él en la alcoba era lo único que lo había mantenido despierto tantas horas.

Miró a Van Berger, de todas formas. Le hizo un gesto con el rostro y dibujó las palabras para que Louis no lo oyera: "¿estás bien?". Se sentía rudo ventilar algo que se había sentido tan privado. La alemana asintió con una aburrida expresión, absolutamente compuesta: como si segundos atrás no hubiese estado dispuesta a estallar la botella de ron contra el suelo para desahogar su enojo.

—Vayan —dijo Van Berger—. Yo me quedaré a cumplir formalidades, como  _Vati_ hubiese querido.

Harry parpadeó confundido.

—¿Vati?

—"Papi", Harry, en alemán —explicó Louis, divertido, y tironeó suavemente de su camiseta—. Vamos. 

 

Afuera, la luna llena bañó a Harry. El amanecer estaba lejos, y el asteroide en la suma de su esplendor. Harry abrió el pecho y alzó el mentón y bajo la pálida luz nocturna, se sintió a salvo. 

Louis rió dulcemente a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura. Harry confió en que él lo guiaría para que no se chocara con nada camino a Atalanta y continuó caminando así, abrazándolo por los hombros y regalándole su pecho a la luna.

—Estás ebrio, también —lo acusó el omega divertido.

 _Obviamente._ Habían bebido ron y ron y ron y ron...

—Se te notaba afectuoso con Dalia y Lila... ¿De qué hablaron toda la noche? —curioseó.

—De la Luna Vieja...—respondió, porque no era mentira y Louis no tenía por qué conocer aquello que Van Berger le había confiado y que sabía a secreto. Todavía se sintió algo extraño guardándolo de él—. Así le dicen al cuarto menguante en algunos lados, dice Lila. ¿Sabías?

—No, no realmente.

Harry  _tuvo_ que abrir los ojos y agachar la mirada, para observar a Louis cuando dijera las palabras.

—Mírate, no sabiendo algo —se burló.

Louis le pellizcó la cintura. Harry lo abrazó más fuerte todavía.

—Dice Lila que significa lo nuevo, o el renacimiento, o algo así —explicó Harry, porque, en serio, pocas veces tenía algo para decir que Louis no hubiese oído antes. 

Algo nuevo, aquello que Van Berger no había podido ofrecerle a su mejor amiga para protegerla.

—Renacer—murmuró Louis—. Suena bonito.

 

Harry corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz de la luna al cuarto. Renacer, algo nuevo, algo para ofrecer que Louis no pudiera resignar. Eso o las hormonas y un olor más fuerte y persistente y charlas con una terapeuta. Harry no sabía realmente qué estaba haciendo o por qué. Sólo sabía que Louis le rasguñaba el pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, y chuponeaba sus omóplatos y gimoteaba su nombre.

Se habían controlado de besuquearse abajo, porque ya había gente cuando llegaron a Atalanta. Pero apenas pusieron pie en el segundo piso, Louis se había echado sobre él y Harry apenas había logrado controlarse de no empujarlo sobre el piso de madera del pasillo vacío y follarlo allí.

Logró girarse y los besos de Louis fueron a su cuello antes de subir a su boca. La luna del cielo le iluminaba la espalda y la de la tierra el pecho, y Harry no lograba distinguir cuál brillaba más fuerte.

Tomó a Louis por la boca y lo acercó más, como si quedara siquiera distancia entre sus cuerpos. Mordió sus labios y lamió su lengua y cuando lo sintió gemir sobre su boca —aquel eléctrico e inolvidable temblor—, no pudo más que empujarlo sobre la cama bruscamente.

—Fóllame, amor—dijo Louis y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos mientras Harry le quitaba los pantalones—, rómpeme un poco, hazme el amor.

— _Hazme el amor_ —repitió Harry embobado por sus palabras, mientras bajaba a besarle el ombligo.

Louis temblaba bajo sus besos.

Hacer el amor.  _Hacerlo._ Como se hace la nieve del agua y el frío y como se hace un eclipse de la luna y el sol. Harry le  _haría_ el amor, lo construiría desde la base para él y follaría a Louis hasta romperlo para que el amor lo sanara de a poco. Cualquier cosa, por más imposible que pareciera: se sentía invencible en ese momento, se sentía capaz de todo.

Lo dio vuelta en el colchón, bruscamente. Louis arqueó la espalda, colocándose en cuatro y ofreciéndose mejor, pero Harry no se quitó el pantalón todavía. Estiró sus cachetes y hundió la boca allí. Lamió desde las bolas hasta su entrada y luego jugó allí por segundos, minutos, que se sintieron como horas.

Louis tenía las uñas clavadas en el colchón y los dientes mordiendo las sábanas. Harry quería decirle que sólo se deje llevar, que quería oírlo, que vivía por sentirlo gemir así de agudo y murmurado, que lo enamoraba el modo en que quebraba la noche, y el silencio, y cómo su brillo competía con el de la mismísima luna.

Pero también, quería verlo resistirse así. Quería robarle un gemido demasiado grande para contener. Quería que lo escupiera sobre las sábanas y que estas no pudieran retenerlo.

Se alejó para escupir sobre su entrada, y lamió una última vez... brutalmente, empujándose adentro. Louis se arqueó y gimió sobre las sábanas, y Harry lo oyó, pero no era suficiente. Quería más.

Se desabrochó el pantalón casi temblando. La ansiedad le crecía en el cuerpo como rompe la marea tormentosa en una playa; desordenada, impostergable, e increíblemente rápida. No atinó a quitárselo, solo se hizo a un lado el boxer y liberó su carne ya dura y húmeda del propio deseo.

No necesitaban lubricante, porque Louis estaba abierto y relajado y mojado después de minutos eternos de comerle el trasero. Además, ¿quería que lo rompiera, un poco, no era así? Quería que le hiciera el amor y eso se hace solo con carne y calor, y nada más.

Fue gentil, de todas formas. Tan suave como las hormonas se lo permitían. Metió un dedo y luego dos, para asegurarse de que estuviera relajado, y luego sólo se deslizó dentro, en un profundo y constante empujón.

Louis no gimió. Abatido, Harry giró su rostro lo suficiente para verlo y lo descubrió hincando los dientes en la sábana, y con la expresión más jodidamente bella que le había visto: ceños fruncidos y párpados temblando y el cuello arqueado y duro como su miembro. Se empujó lo más que pudo, sosteniéndolo por la cadera. Louis finalmente soltó las sábanas, y de su boca escapó un quejido tan roto que desató a Harry.

Quizá era el alcohol, o la luna, o Louis, o todo junto. Quizá era hacer el amor. Quizá era ambicionar lo imposible. Quizá era que pese a lo mucho que Harry lograba controlarse, seguía siendo un Alfa, y tenía bajo su cuerpo al omega de sus sueños, temblando de placer y entregándose a él.

Harry salió apenas un instante de Louis. Lo giró completamente sobre su espalda, y puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Volvió a entrar, rápido y brusco, porque sabía que Louis podía soportarlo. Quería hablarle... Quería decirle que lo amaba y que se detendría si dolía mucho o si no quería, y sobre todo quería decirle que, aunque estaba follándolo sin condón, sabía que no podía correrse en él y que Louis no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Pero la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el perfil de Louis, dibujándole las más bonitas sombras... Él respiraba agitado, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos de pálido azul mirándolo fijamente, y sus manos subían temblorosas buscando su rostro.

Harry no podía decir nada, porque cuando despegara los labios gruñiría de deseo. Eso era el amor para él, pero Louis no se refería a eso cuando le pidió que se lo haga. Louis quería algo nuevo, porque a eso olía, a revolución y lunas antiguas pero siempre jóvenes, siempre brillantes, infinitas. Harry no dijo nada, porque no había nada que pudiera decir que Louis quisiera oír.

Louis, que no podía ser suyo y que no quería oler a él y que..

Su mano llegó, finalmente a su mejilla. Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró —miró la humedad de sus labios y el rosado de su rostro.

—Córrete en mi, amor—pidió.

Harry que había querido besar su mano, la mordió, desesperado. ¿Cómo explicarle...? Que era sábado, y que el olor no se iría para el lunes, y que si despegaba los labios terminaría gruñendo como una fiera y ahuyentándolo.

—Quiero oler a ti —balbuceó, y Harry se empujó justo donde lo hacía retorcerse, entonces Louis se arqueó y la voz salió profunda y húmeda cuando siguió hablando—: quiero que todos sepan que soy tuyo.

—Eres mío —gruñó Harry, finalmente, y lo folló rápido y rojo y temblando.

Louis gemía de todas las formas que Harry quería que gimiera, le daba todo lo que Harry quería, aunque él apenas lograba ofrecerle gruñidos instintivos y su carne desesperada.

—Soy tuyo y eres mío —gruñó Harry, masticando las palabras.

Louis sonrió mientras el cuerpo se le contoneó en un último suspiro, y se corría roto y mágicamente bonito sobre su propia piel.

—Soy tuyo...—susurró temblando—. Y eres mío.


	20. XIV | Alfa

_How many nights does it take to count the stars?_

_That's the time it would take to fix my heart._

_Oh, baby, I was there for you,_

_All I ever wanted was the truth._

Infinity (One Direction)

 

 

Harry estaba en el medio de una aburrida clase de Matemática Financiera cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. El profesor abrió de mala gana y élhubiese aprovechado la distracción para mirar su celular o hablar con su compañero de asiento, pero notó que del otro lado del marco se asomaba una preocupada Sra. Teasdale. 

Discutieron cordialmente un segundo, y luego el profesor carraspeó y caminó directamente hacia el asiento de Harry. 

—Caballero Styles —dijo, acercándose lo suficiente para que el resto de los alumnos no escucharan. Lo cual era absurdo e inútil, su cara de preocupación y monumental silencio habían bastado para capturar la atención de todos en el salón—. Se ha convocado a una Mesa Alfa a la que debe asistir.

Harry asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

Junto a la puerta, Teasdale se mordía el labio y lo miraba suplicante. Harry tomó velozmente sus cosas y salió del salón.

Caminaron unos pocos metros por el pasillo y cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie oía, Harry se acercó un poco más a ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

Teasdale tragó saliva.

—Es Louis —susurró—, quieren expulsarlo.

 

 

 

Teasdale no tenía muchos detalles sobre el asunto. Ni siquiera había sido informada formalmente. Una delegada se había apresurado a su oficina de consejera al oír del asunto, rogando que hubiese algo que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo único en lo que ella pudo pensar fue en buscar a Harry antes de que Dalaras enviara a otra persona y llevarlo a la Mesa con tiempo para que pudiera intervenir.

Al llegar al pasillo del Consejo, un montón de betas (delegados) revoloteaban afuera. Standford explicaba, al borde de usar su Voz Alfa, que no tenían permitido ingresar al salón hasta que se decidiera si su presencia sería admitida o no. Detrás de él, Van Berger estaba cruzada de brazos protegiendo la puerta y frunciendo el ceño. Uno de los betas discutía sobre el reglamento de la Universidad y cómo prohibir el ingreso de los delegados a la Mesa era ilegal y un montón de otras cosas.

—Excepto en las Mesas de Emergencia —dijo Standford, su voz finalmente rompiendo el murmullo. Quizás habían sido sus palabras—. Su presencia no es obligatoria en las Mesas de Emergencia.

 _Mesas de Emergencia_. 

Harry estaba seguro de que había leído algo al respecto en el libro de ingreso de la Universidad y sabía que había un sinfín de motivos por el que podía llamarse a una, pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en las peores. Muerte, comportamiento abusivo y cosas por el estilo.

Van Berger notó la presencia de Harry y llamó al brazo de Standford. Él se giró a verlo también y tragó saliva.

—¿Dónde está Louis? —dijo Harry, caminando velozmente hacia ellos.

—Está a salvo esperando el inicio de la Mesa —respondió Standford—, el ingreso de los Alfas está prohibido hasta que...

—Es su omega, Julian —lo interrumpió Van Berger—. Déjalo entrar.

Standford tragó saliva y después de un momento que se sintió para siempre, asintió. Van Berger golpeó la puerta y Lila no tardó en abrirla apenas un centímetro.

—Sal —dijo Van Berger—. Llegó Harry.

 

Louis estaba sentado en una solitaria silla en el centro del Salón, abrazado a sus rodillas. Harry se asustó al verlo así, pero al acercarse notó que tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos en llamas, y se sintió un poco aliviado. Sólo un poco, porque la Mesa de Emergencia seguía convocada y eso no era una buena señal.

Louis parecía a salvo, sin un rasguño y altaneramente compuesto.

—Bebé —dijo, porque ni siquiera había notado su llegada.

La expresión de Louis se relajó de golpe y giró el rostro para verlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y un instante después se humedecieron. Las lágrimas no caían, pero estaban allí como neblina cubriendo sus iris.

—Lo siento, Harry —balbuceó y agachó la mirada otra vez. Había rastros de su perfume en él, demasiado lavados después de medicarse—. Lo arruiné. Lo siento.

—Heey —Harry caminó los pasos que lo separaban y se agachó hasta encontrar su mirada esquiva. Procuró sonreírle, que el miedo que sentía en ese momento por aquella situación confusa no se oliera—. Todo estará bien.

—Es mi culpa, yo te dije que lo hicieras —continuó balbuceando—. Y del estúpido de mi padre y de sus estúpidas pastillas.

Harry tomó sus dedos entre los suyos y tironeó suavemente. Louis lo miró.

—Dime qué pasó, bebé —rogó—, antes de que la Mesa inicie.

Louis tragó saliva y asintió. Su cuerpo se relajó lo suficiente como para que Harry entendiera que podía abrazarlo entonces.  Louis le hizo un lugar en la silla, pero era pequeña, así que se levantó del todo y luego de que el Alfa se sentara, se acomodó en su regazo.

—¿Qué pasó? —insistió Harry, porque Louis no hablaba.

—El estúpido de Furriel, eso pasó —masculló.

Harry sintió el enojo adueñarse de su cuerpo, anticipándose a palabras que finalmente no llegaron. 

—No, como...  —se apresuró a decir Louis, leyendo lo que su perfume decía—. No me hizo daño, no es eso.

Harry tragó saliva.

—De hecho... ¡Joder! Lo arruiné todo, Harry.

—Sólo dime qué paso, Louis —insistió, cada vez más frustrado.

—Me lo crucé camino a clases, después de dejar a Lux con la beta de segundo que la cuida, ¿la conoces? Es amable.

  —Dudo que sea relevante en este momento.

Louis sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras asentía. La Mesa iniciaría en cualquier momento y Harry realmente necesitaba saber qué demonios había ocurrido para saber cómo intervenir, pero honestamente verlo sonreír así lo inundó de paz y tranquilidad. Lo acercó más fuerte. No necesitó decirlo esta vez, para que Louis continúe.

—Bueno, me crucé con Furriel y... Tú sabes cómo el sábado nosotros...

 _Follamos sin condón._ Sí, Harry sabía. 

De hecho no dejaba de pensar en eso.

—Bueno, el imbécil me tiró un comentario por lo bajo, como el asqueroso cerdo que es...

—Louis...

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Me dice: "Y todo este tiempo bastaba una polla Alfa corriéndose en ti para mantenerte a raya" y yo...

Harry se golpeó dramáticamente la frente. 

_Por supuesto._

Al menos ahora sabía por qué era la jodida Mesa de Emergencia. Louis se reía, sabiéndose descubierto. La pequeña basura se reía, divertido y orgulloso, y Harry podría morir de ternura.

—¿Qué hiciste, Louis? —preguntó resignado.

Louis habló entre risas.

—Yo... Algo-así como le di un codazo... En la nariz.

Harry no sabía si reía por la situación o porque Louis reía, con la boca sobre su cuello, o porque  _por supuesto_  que por eso estaban allí: por supuesto que Louis no aprendería jamás a "mantenerse a raya". Harry reía y abrazaba a Louis y negaba suavemente con la cabeza porque, joder, iba a ser difícil salvarse de esa, pero en ese momento, junto a él, se sentía invencible.

 

La Mesa de Emergencia finalmente no contó con la presencia de los Betas. Harry había intentado sugerir que así fuera pero Lila le dedicó una mirada asesina sugiriendo que era mejor dejarlo así.

Furriel llegó último y acompañado por Dalaras. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír al verlo con un vendaje en la nariz y apestando a fuego y cenizas. Se apresuró a mirar a Louis, quien continuaba sentado en la solitaria silla del centro del Salón, intentando advertirle que se comporte. 

Dalaras suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el escritorio enfrentado.

—Buenos días, señor Tomlinson —dijo, con la voz agotada—. Segunda Mesa en su honor desde el inicio del curso.

—Y todavía no estamos en Febrero —respondió él intentando ser gracioso, lo cual, por supuesto, sólo ganó una mirada severa de parte de Dalaras.

Louis miró a Harry acongojado y se encogió de hombros. Harry dibujó una única palabra con sus labios:  _compórtate._

—Considerando que se encuentran presentes todos los Alfas con voto —dijo Standford, acomodándose en su lugar. Harry lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Por primera vez en meses no sonaba aburrido—, y el Decano, se da inicio a la Mesa Alfa de Emergencia. _  
_

Lila abrió el libro de Actas y antes de que siquiera anotara la fecha y de que Standford le concediera a Furriel la palabra, Harry carraspeó.

—Quisiera solicitar acompañar a mi omega en el estrado —dijo.

Lila lo miró del mismo modo en que lo había mirado cuando Harry sugirió lo de los delegados. 

—Caballero Styles —explicó el profesor Dalaras—. Su omega acaba de agredir a un Alfa, creo que entenderá que ciertos privilegios se verán revocados durante el resto de la sesión.

—Por supuesto, pero me gustaría decir...  —dijo Harry.

Standford lo interrumpió poniendo la mano sobre su brazo. Miró a Harry imponente y jodidamente frustrado. Harry frunció el ceño y al mirar abajo notó que Van Berger lo miraba del mismo modo.

Salvo Furriel, masticando ira, y Liam que lucía nervioso y algo desorientado, el resto de los Alfas sólo esperaban de Harry que hiciera lo correcto: dejara la reunión avanzar normalmente, y ofreciera una contra-propuesta decente. Estar junto a Louis o hacer entrar a los delegados, eran pedidos sin sentido que sólo cabrearían a Furriel un poco más. 

Harry asintió en silencio, respondiendo a Standford con un gesto de que continuara la sesión. Miró a Louis y le sonrió. Sería difícil porque la última palabra la llevaría Dalaras esta vez, pero casi todos los Alfas estaban de su lado.

Furriel contó su versión de los hechos, obviando claramente el momento en que había hecho un comentario inapropiado a Louis. Dijo que sólo había mencionado que se notaba que pertenecer a una manada lo había vuelto más calmado y que Louis había respondido de aquella violenta manera. 

Dalaras escuchó el relato y luego miró a Louis.

—¿Tiene algo que responder?—le preguntó.

Él asintió y miró a Harry antes de hablar. Habían acordado que diría la verdad de lo que pasó: Harry se ocuparía del resto.

—Sólo aclarar que, si bien mi respuesta fue terriblemente inapropiada, la situación no es tal y como la describe el caballero Furriel, señor—explicó. Bien, los ojos lastimosos le salían de maravilla—. Dijo algo inapropiado, señor, que no sé si debería reproducir aquí.

Furriel rodó los ojos y suspiró y luego su rostro cedió a una expresión adolorida. Frustrado, se quitó el vendaje: tenía la piel amoratada y un montón de sangre seca debajo y encima de la nariz, a la altura de un corte.  _Un codazo._ Harry nunca había creído que Louis tenía en él ese tipo de fuerza.

—Creo que sería justo que dijera lo que afirma que dijo —respondió Dalaras—, para que el caballero Furriel pudiera defenderse.

Louis repitió las mismas palabras exactas que le había dicho a Harry y hubo un segundo de absoluto silencio antes de que Furriel se pusiera de pie para desmentir el asunto a los gritos. Claro, que los gritos sólo alteraron a Harry que seguía jodidamente furioso de que se hubiese atrevido a insultar a su omega así, y luego todos gritaban —Louis incluido, y hasta Standford intentando mantener el orden— hasta que un golpe en seco sobre el escritorio de las fraternidades los obligó a guardar silencio.

Harry se giró a Standford, pero fue Lila quien había llamado al silencio. 

—Quiero confirmar —dijo, haciendo uso de su voz Alfa, pero tragándola de vuelta al notar la mirada de regaño del decano. Carraspeó—. Quiero confirmar lo que dijo el señor Tomlinson. El intercambio sucedió afuera de la biblioteca y betas de mi manada estaban presentes y están dispuestas a confirmar que eso fue lo ocurrido, si me permiten llamarlas.

—He oído lo mismo —dijo Liam—. Fue en la biblioteca, estoy seguro de que si buscamos testigos alguien podría aclarar qué ocurrió.

Furriel tragó saliva y se sentó en su lugar.

Harry carraspeó.

—Creo que es claro que el comportamiento de Louis es inadmisible  —dijo y aunque no elevó la voz ni uso sus atributos Alfa, la atención de todos se giró expectante a él—. Es absolutamente inadmisible que Louis haya golpeado a un Alfa y es absolutamente inadmisible de mi parte haber... Tenido este tipo de comportamiento inapropiado en la Universidad.

— _Claramente_ —dijo Dalaras frunciendo la nariz, atreviéndose finalmente a hablar del elefante de la habitación. De aquello que todos allí podían claramente saber—. Es de mal gusto. Hay muchos Alfas en Lykos-River y no tenemos porqué saber lo que Usted y su omega hacen en la privacidad del dormitorio.

Harry hizo una sutil reverencia a modo de disculpas.

—Como dije, Decano, es completamente inadmisible —insistió—. Así como creo que es inadmisible que un Alfa se atreva a hacer un comentario de ese tono al omega de otro Alfa.

Dalaras asintió y miró a Furriel con severidad.

—Si es la expulsión la consecuencia de comportamiento de este tipo, insto a la Mesa Alfa a que voten de esa manera. Como Ud. dijo el día en que lo conocí, señor —dijo Harry a Dalaras—, es difícil mantener el orden en un lugar tan atestado de Alfas y es importante, por el bien de Lykos-River, dejar en claro que este modo de actuar no será permitido.

Dalaras asintió, pero en lugar de responder miró al resto de los Alfas. Van Berger a duras penas disimulaba la sonrisa, probablemente concediendo que Harry había tenido una buena estrategia de defensa: "o los tres, o ninguno". Harry tenía mucho que perder, pero nada en comparación a Furriel cuyas únicas expectativas de progreso para él y su manada se encontraban en el título que obtendría en pocos años.

Nadie decía nada, así que Dalaras finalmente habló.

—¿Qué opina el resto de los Alfas?

 Harry miró a Louis y sonrió. Estaban a salvo.

 

Partieron de  la Mesa pretendiendo formalidad, tomados de la mano, pero estallaron en carcajadas tan pronto como estuvieron a solas en el ascensor. No sólo porque Furriel se veía jodidamente ridículo con el vendaje, pero mucho peor sin él; sino  porque, aunque claramente no volverían a salirse con la suya, esta vez las únicas consecuencias habían sido: asistencia obligatoria a charlas de etiqueta y comportamiento apropiado para Alfas para Harry y Furriel, servicio "voluntario" los sábados por la mañana en la biblioteca por parte de Louis, y un intercambio de forzadas disculpas. 

Harry lo tomaba de la mano y pensaba en cómo, antes de la Mesa, creía que podría perderlo... Que lo expulsarían de la Universidad y que, siendo Louis como era, Harry probablemente no volvería a saber de él.  Que Louis se iría entre nubes de severas frases de amor y la más cínica de las desesperanzas. Que se besarían una última vez y sabría a nada más que a tristeza y que Harry no podría lavarse la sensación del pecho por años.

Así de dramáticas habían sido sus ideas, y ahora, riendo abrazados en el ascensor, Harry no podía quitarse la certeza de que todo estaría bien. De que, sin importar qué, tenían hasta la primavera, como habían prometido. 

 

El miércoles por la tarde, a Harry se le ocurrían cientos de cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar al Jefe del departamento de Alumnado (un beta de raza que daba clases de neurobiología y tenía  _al menos_  900 años) hablar de cómo los Alfas en su época se comportaban. Por ejemplo, se le ocurría ayudar a Lily con la cocina con las pizzas de esa noche, o prepararse para ese examen de la semana siguiente, o hablar con Gemma al teléfono acerca de cómo iba todo en Inglaterra, o buscar a Louis y Lux y jugar a algo en el Campo Principal, aprovechando que era la primera vez que salía el sol así de fuerte desde que había llegado el invierno.

Harry llevaba encerrado en la oficina por lo menos 20 minutos. Había un tomo de un anticuado libro  _lleno_ de marcadores, sobre el escritorio, pero él sólo miraba la hora en el reloj detrás del profesor y cruzaba los dedos para que esa reunión termine antes de la hora de la cena. El viejo, sin importarle su cara de hastío, continuaba hablando:

—Cuando yo asistía a esta Universidad, si alguno de los Alfas tenía una omega en el campus —decía el viejo, poniendo énfasis en los sufijos heterosexuales de sus palabras—, esta relación no era objeto de cotilleo y ellos definitivamente no expresaban en público sus deseos mundanos.

 _Mundanos._ El único deseo mundano que Harry tenía en ese momento era el de hacer una escena repleta de hormonas y usar su voz hasta convencer al vejestorio retirado de dar por completa la sesión. Pero claro, eso no colaboraría con Louis quedándose en la Universidad y era por eso que estaba allí.

El viejo suspiró.

—Los Alfas de mi época sabían también sobre cómo respetar a betas de raza y escuchar lo que tienen para decir —lo regañó. Harry reaccionó enderezándose en el asiento e intentando lucir arrepentido—. ¿Sabe? Ningún buen Alfa se forma creyendo que puede llevarse todo por delante, caballero Styles.

Harry asintió. Es decir, no había muchas cosas interesantes que el viejo pudiera decirle, considerando que el mismo libro que tenía en el escritorio era el que habían usado para formarlo en el colegio, pero, lo que sea.

—Lo siento si parezco distraído —dijo, pretendiendo humildad. El viejo podía ver claramente a través de su fachada, pero Harry siguió jugando inocente—. He tenido un largo día de clases, y mi cerebro se encuentra atontado.

—Ah, ¿cuántos años tiene, caballero?

—Diecinueve.

—¡Diecinueve! —dijo—, bueno, quizá Ud. crea que hace un buen trabajo conteniendo sus emociones y no delatándose, pero créame: que los betas de su Manada no puedan oler todo lo que su cuerpo dice no significa que otros Alfas no puedan hacerlo. Incluso Alfas retirados, como yo —explicó—, dejamos de producir las hormonas, pero nuestros sentidos siguen igual de agudos que siempre.

Harry asintió, porque volver a disculparse no tenía sentido. El viejo claramente podía leerlo mejor de lo que Harry podía mentir.

—Lo que nos lleva al primer punto de hoy —dijo, y  _finalmente_ abrió el libro. Era exactamente la misma edición que Harry tenía en el colegio. Lo sabía porque recordaba ese capítulo: "Sexualidad Alfa", y el haber visto foto tras foto de Alfas y omegas heterosexuales y retorciéndose de duda y miedo al estudiarlo. ¡Ah! La adolescencia...—. Que sus betas no puedan percibir la intensidad de sus hormonas o sus... —El viejo suspiró—. Fluidos... No significa que las precauciones no deban ser tomadas para cuidar las buenas costumbres frente a otros Alfas...

Aquí iban. Harry intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, porque, joder, era embarazoso discutir con un vejestorio al que no había visto antes sobre cómo había follado a su omega y se había corrido en él.

_...la licantronina segregada por la glándula..._

Harry intentó pensar en bobadas, pero toda la discusión sobre Betas y hormonas le había recordado súbitamente a aquel vergonzoso encuentro con Niall después del Baile de Equinoccio. Su beta no había tenido dificultad alguna en interpretar sus hormonas en ese momento, aunque claro, Harry se encontraba en la cúspide de segregación de feromonas... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

_...la exudación de alfatesona es muchas veces..._

¡Alfatesona! Eso era. Harry estaba en pleno proceso de "exudación" de alfatesona, y claramente en esos momentos no había nada sobre un Alfa que fuera sutil. ¿Era la función de la hormona, verdad? Volver al Alfa increíblemente irresistible para que su pareja se entregara a él y pudieran concebir a un pequeño cachorro de Alfa.

Harry recordaba a Niall al día siguiente bañándose incansablemente para borrarse el olor, aunque ninguno de los otros betas había notado algo extraño. Niall apenas tenía prendidas minúsculas gotas de alfatesona, y éstas permanecían porque, bueno, las hormonas Alfas permanecen por mucho tiempo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien pudiera reconocerlas.

Excepto Louis. 

Harry se sonrió, Louis que conocía tan de memoria su olor que podía reconocer, aún lavado, su perfume en otro hombre.

_...la alfatesona activa en otros licántropos la glándula Lykos que se comunica con la hipófisis de modo tal que..._

La alfatesona había sido capaz de volver a un hombre heterosexual gay por una noche, de hacerle olvidar a su mejor amigo que quien estaba frente a él era poco más que un Alfa cualquiera demandando un cuerpo. Su cuerpo.

Y sin embargo, Louis se había resistido. Louis siempre se resistía. Esa era la cosa con él. Harry era un Alfa con la capacidad de ofrecerle el mundo y Louis no sólo se negaba, lo cual era de por sí impresionante, sino que era, además,  _capaz_ de hacerlo.

Niall era su mejor amigo de toda la vida y no dudaba en desordenarle el cabello o participar de chistes a costa de él con otros betas, pero ni él podía resistirse cuando el cuerpo de Harry demandaba contacto.

Louis se resistía y quizá era por esas cosas por las que Harry lo quería tanto; no porque lo hiciera, sino porque  _podía_. Podía resistirse a Harry como Niall no podía. Podía resistirse como Harry lograba resistirse a Louis, aunque Louis no era un Alfa, claramente, por lo que su mérito no era tan grande.

_...licantronina en Alfas actúa de modo tal que ordena al sistema nervioso la producción de adrenalina..._

Quizá Louis hubiese sucumbido antes a él si no estuviera medicado. Es decir, si era así de irresistible era por su enfermedad ¿verdad? Pero también, cuando dejaba los medicamentos se volvía más... ¿cómo eran las palabras que había utilizado?

_...estimulando el comportamiento violento e impulsivo..._

¡Eso! Violento e impulsivo. Eso había dicho. Debía haber algo de verdad en ello, porque ahora que Louis había cambiado de medicamentos y que en lugar de suprimir hasta el cero absoluto sus hormonas, las bajaba lo suficiente para camuflarlas con otras...

¿Qué hormona era las que bajaba de todas formas? Porque hasta donde Harry recordaba...

Harry tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

—Además de... —dijo Harry. Carraspeó porque notó que de tanto guardar silencio y perderse en sus recuerdos, la voz se le había hecho un nudo. No entendía del todo porque sentía el estómago vacío y amargo—. Además de la la alfatesona y la licantronina —dijo—, ¿qué otras hormonas segregan los licántropos?

—Eso es biología básica, caballero Styles.

Harry sólo frunció el ceño y sostuvo la mirada, esperando su respuesta.

—Pues, si quiere puedo prestarle un libro de anatomía para que estudie en su casa. No voy a nombrar una por una las hormonas que segrega la hipófisis o la tiroides o...

—No, señor. Quiero decir, además de la licantronina y la alfatesona, ¿qué hormonas segregan  _exclusivamente_ los licántropos?

El viejo miró a Harry como si se tratara del peor alumno de una clase que acaba de levantar la mano para decir algo estúpido. Pero Harry devolvió la mirada, insistente, y los gestos del viejo pronto se reafirmaron.

—Como dije, caballero Styles. Es anatomía básica. Las únicas hormonas secretadas exclusivamente por licántropos son la licantronina y la alfatesona... Pero no nos interesa discutir...

—Pero mis betas. Ellos  _huelen_... Ellos tienen un olor particular —dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo otra vez—. Y no recuerdo que la licantronina... 

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó recordar las lecciones del colegio. Pero claro, Harry siempre había estado demasiado distraído por aprender a ser un buen Alfa e intentar comprender lo suficiente de números para algún día ser empresario como para concentrarse en las aburridas clases de su profesora de Biología.

—La única función de la licantronina, caballero Styles —dijo el viejo, suspirando agotado—, es la de reconocer y retener alfatesona, lo cual permite la identificación con una Manada. Ahora, si me disculpa, preferiría volver a...

—Pero Niall... Él huele a crayones —protestó. 

—Si es su intención distraerme para no discutir el asunto que lo trae aquí...—dijo el viejo en tono amenazante. Harry sólo miró al profesor con una expresión que, fuera cual fuera, había comunicado lo necesario—. La memoria y el olfato, caballero, están intrínsecamente ligados. Aún en los humanos. Es natural que reconozca en sus betas un olor particular, aún si estos no segregan realmente un perfume propio, no más que cualquier humano. La licantronina no tiene nada que ver con eso...

—Pero _él_  —balbuceó Harry, hablando más para él que para el profesor en frente suyo—... Él huele a luna.

El viejo suspiró exhausto y sin disimulo.

—¿Cómo podría alguien oler a luna, caballero? —preguntó exasperado—¿Cómo podría Ud. siquiera saber a  _qué_ huele la luna?

A nieve y jardines congelados y narices frías, a eso olía. A eso olía Louis; a luna llena y a un jardín cubierto de nieve.

—Hablando de la luna —dijo el viejo, y volvió la mirada al libro. 

Louis olía a jodidos besos esquimales, y Harry nunca le había dado uno. ¿Verdad? Es decir, Harry no tenía realmente una buena memoria, pero creía que lo recordaría.

No, aún si eso que decía el viejo era cierto... Aún si el aroma de un licántropo era apenas el olor de un humano común, que se entremezclaba con recuerdos para formar un perfume específico, Harry había olido la luna en Louis la primera vez que lo vio.

_...en las noches de luna llena la alfatesona se comporta de modo más errático por lo cual es necesario entrenar a los Alfas jóvenes, con menor control sobre su cuerpo y hormonas, a contenerse..._

En las noches de luna llena...

Louis tenía que doblar sus dosis en esas noches...

Pero la luna llena afectaba a todos los licántropos por igual,  _¿verdad?_  Es decir, Harry recordaba a Julia hablando sobre lo triste que se sentía la Luna de Equinoccio..

Y sin embargo el resto de su manada se habían comportado excelentemente aquel día. Las únicas personas cuyos ánimos se habían visto realmente afectadas por la Luna habían sido Harry y...

Louis.

Louis que doblaba sus dosis las noches de luna llena y que se resistía mejor que cualquier beta y que con sus dosis de medicamentos bajadas no había logrado pasar una semana sin darle un codazo a otro Alfa, porque aparentemente sus hormonas lo hacían sentir violento e impulsivo. Louis que cuadruplicaba sus dosis desde que estaba con Harry porque algo en él desordenaba sus hormonas.

¿Del mismo modo que las suyas desordenaban las de Niall? 

¿O del mismo modo que las de las de Louis desordenaban las suyas?

Louis que con sus dosis al máximo todavía podía sentir perfumes en Harry que nadie más sentía... Podía sentir los restos de las hormonas de Harry desparramadas en Niall aún luego de que él se hubiese bañado varias veces.

Louis que tenía un perfume tan fuerte que permanecía en sus muebles aún cuando él hacía años que no pisaba esa habitación. Louis que se medicaba para ocultarlo.

Louis, cuyo padre sugería que fuera marcado como solución definitiva a sus problemas.

—Cuando un... —Harry habló, interrumpiendo al viejo, quien levantó la mirada del libro, frustrado. La voz de Harry había salido húmeda y baja, pintada de angustia. Harry carraspeó y continuó hablando, ignorando la expresión del profesor—. Cuando un...  _Alfa_  es marcado... Él deja de secretar alfatesona, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió el viejo—, la alfatesona deja de producirse al momento en que un Alfa jura lealtad a otro. Particularmente en el vínculo de Alfa-omega, la hormona se desactiva por completo...

Harry frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada.

Louis, el omega rebelde que no quería pertenecer a ninguna manada y sin embargo era jodidamente sociable y agradable con otros betas. Él, que había encajado en la manada de Harry tan bien como había encajado en la primera clase de un avión, había rehusado pertenecer a algo que le salía tan natural...

¿Porque no era un omega? ¿Era por eso?

A Harry le gustaría poder pensar claramente en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que tenía un viejo desconocido hablando estupideces y los oídos tapados camuflando un chillido y un pozo en el estómago amargo y oscuro. En la cabeza sólo un continuo zumbido e imágenes de recuerdos asomándose, incapaces de ser retenidas.

Louis que prefería estar solo a pertenecer a alguien... Que tomaba pastillas para ocultar síntomas de hormonas que no se suponía que tenía... Que lo volvía loco cuando el efecto de estas se le iba... Que olía a la jodida  _luna llena._

 _¿A qué siquiera huele la luna?_ Pues a nieve, y a besos esquimales y a jardines congelados, y a su padre cuando usaba la voz Alfa y a como Harry se sentía cuando el cuerpo se le iba en hormonas, y a Louis. 

Sobre todo a Louis. 

Louis olía a la luna y la luna olía a Louis y Harry no podía creer que haya sido lo suficientemente ciego para no  _notarlo._

Se puso de pie repentinamente, golpeando el escritorio con los puños cerrados. El viejo dio un respingo, sorprendido, pero no asustado. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy fuerte para no gruñir en ese momento. El vacío negro en la panza se encendió en llamas, como un pozo de petróleo, y Harry por primera vez no se sentía como un lobo sino como un dragón, dispuesto a quemar cualquier cosa sobre la que fijara su atención.

—Seguiremos esto en otro momento —dijo entre dientes y tomando su saco salió disparado del aula.

No prestó atención a la expresión del viejo, ni a la mirada asustada de todo beta que se cruzó mientras caminaba en el pasillo. Apenas se concentró en sus propias manos, intentando que estas no temblaran mientras buscaban su teléfono.

El primer contacto en sus favoritos era Louis, pero con mucho esfuerzo logro marcar el segundo.

—Jefe —dijo Niall unos pocos segundos después, al levantar el teléfono.

Hablaba murmurado; estaba en clases. A Harry no le importaba.

—Necesito que no haya un solo beta en Atalanta cuando llegue allí —gruñó. No sabía si su voz funcionaba por el teléfono, pero ya sea por eso o por la rudeza de sus palabras, Niall respondió del otro lado diciendo que se encargaría de eso—. Y envía a Louis allí. Inmediatamente.

—Enviar a Louis a Atalanta, entendido —respondió Niall y Harry cortó el teléfono.

 _Atalanta_.

Harry quería gruñir al vacío... La fraternidad de Harry había sido bautizada por Louis.

Louis a quien Harry le había comido el jodido trasero y ante quien se explicaba que no iba a correrse en él para que le concediera el placer de follarlo. Si se sentía como un perro lambiscón lamiéndole las bolas a su omega, saber... Imaginar —sólo imaginar, no podía ser cierto— que se lo había hecho a otro Alfa era...

Un beta se corrió justo a tiempo de su camino para que el tacho de basura que Harry había pateado no le diera. El resto de los betas se hicieron silenciosamente a un lado dejándolo pasar y cuando Harry cruzó la puerta hacia afuera, la luna —no era siquiera llena, ya— lo golpeó y Harry se sintió gruñir, incapaz de controlarse.

 

Cuando llegó a Atalanta, un par de betas salían apresurados. Si era la voz Alfa o lo cortante de sus palabras, Niall había logrado transmitir al resto de la manada la gravedad del asunto. Ni siquiera miraron a Harry, sólo agacharon la cabeza mientras se hacían a un lado. En cualquier otra situación se sentiría mal por hacerlos actuar así con su perfume, pero en ese momento era lo único mínimamente digno que le quedaba.

Subió directamente hasta el segundo piso y abrió la puerta con un brusco empujón. Ésta chocó contra la pared y volvió a cerrarse, pero sin trabarse del todo. Harry no tenía tiempo de volver a eso. Sólo caminó directamente hacia el escritorio. El escritorio que la Universidad había puesto para Harry pero que se había sentido natural cederle a Louis, con sus libros, sus ñoñerías y proyectos de estudio.

Buscaba las pastillas. No sabía para qué, porque no es como si Mark sería lo suficientemente estúpido para escribir  _supresores de alfatesona_ en ellas, pero Harry necesitaba verlas. Pensar. Necesitaba pruebas o consuelo o respuestas. Ni él lo sabía.

Las pastillas no estaban allí —por supuesto, Louis siempre las llevaba con él—, así que Harry abrió los cajones y tiró el contenido en el escritorio. Clips, lápices, anotadores, tonterías. Nada importante.

Miró los libros encima: autores humanos y licántropos que daban en la universidad, y guías de textos y el jodido libro de  _"Amor sin Fronteras. Omega para él"_ sin siquiera abrir. Por supuesto, el otro libro que su padre había regalado estaba repleto de marcas de lectura.

Harry gruñó mientras lo tomaba del montón. " _Ensayos e Hipótesis sobre la Activación y Desactivación de Hormonas_ ". Harry abrió el libro a la altura de uno de los tantos papelitos que marcaban las páginas:  _Capítulo XII: ¿Por qué a los 8 años?_ Y líneas y líneas subrayadas... 

 _a_ _drenalina, testosterona, estrógeno,_ y alfatesona. 

Todas hormonas humanas excepto una.

... _los retrasos en la activación de la alfatesona generalmente se deben a inhibición por parte de Alfas más..._

_...numerosos estudios demuestran que la expectativa de padres de Alfas herederos alrededor del cumpleaños número ocho generan..._

_...aún aunque se dan numerosos casos de Alfas activados en años posteriores, a los 9, 10 e inclusive 11 años, no existen casos inversos..._

Harry se sentía lo suficientemente humillado y estúpido en ese momento como para ponerse a recordar que sus hormonas se habían desarrollado tarde. Sentía que hasta al marcar el libro, Louis se había burlado de él y su ingenuidad.

Cambió las páginas velozmente:

_Conferencia 2009 en Mesa Alfa Internacional: sobre la responsabilidad de los Alfas en el control de sus hormonas..._

_E_ _ntrevistas a Alfas puros. El momento de la activación._ _..sentido de protección...responsabilidad...enojo..._

Harry quizá era estúpido, porque así se comportaban los enamorados, ¿verdad? Eso decía Van Berger. Quizás debería haberla oído. Quizás era estúpido pero no lo suficiente para seguir negando lo innegable: que para una persona que detestaba a los Alfas, Louis jodidamente se comportaba como uno, cuando no estaba drogado hasta la médula para evitarlo.

Louis no sólo había mentido y ocultado todo detalle sobre su vida, sino que había escupido verdades a media para humillarlo el doble, y Harry no tenía por qué seguir torturándose al respecto.

Tiró el libro al suelo y luego volvió a ver  _Amor sin fronteras_ , y lo tiró también. Entonces notó la antología de poemas que le había comprado para Navidad... Harry sintió la pena y el enojo mezclarse en su pecho y con manos temblorosas la tomó para tirarlo contra la pared. El libro cayó al suelo, doblándose sus hojas y desencajándose su tapa, pero Harry apenas se fijó en la pequeña libreta de papel que había volado de él al caer. Asomándose de ella, una foto familiar.

Harry sintió los ojos humedecerse mientras caminaba, temeroso, a buscarla. La foto que su madre le había regalado a Louis, escondida entre sus libros, en una libreta sin título. Sabía que debería esperar lo peor.. En el fondo, lo sabía desde que la idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza mientras escuchaba hablar al profesor—quizás era ese el zumbido en su cabeza: el sentimiento de traición. Pero en ese momento, estaba demasiado triste para renunciar a la esperanza.

Se agachó a recogerla. La libreta estaba llena de nombres subrayados e información personal. Le costó un rato a Harry descubrir qué demonios era, porque estaba Dalaras en ella y también Furriel, pero también un montón de nombres desconocidos. Entonces Harry encontró el nombre de Standford, y a su lado el de su padre, y el de su abuelo y entonces entendió lo que era.

Era una lista de Alfas, con información sobre ellos. El año en que habían nacido y los lugares donde habían vivido y los nombres de sus empresas y otros Alfas con los que tenían contacto.

Harry no quería ver, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Salteó hasta la página donde estaba la foto, pobremente pegada con un poco de cinta. Bajo el apellido Styles, estaban el nombre de Harry y el de Gemma, pero también el de su padre y unidos por flechas el de un montón de Alfas que él había nombrado en la cena de Navidad.

Harry sintió el corazón llenarse de veneno al leer eso: recordaba la cena, recordaba mirar a Louis con ojos embobados y perderse pensando en lo encantador que podía ser y en cómo fingía entusiasmo escuchando las historias de juventud de Desmond y Anne. Ahora venía enterarse que no lo hacía por Harry o por lo que fuera que tenían, lo hacía para recopilar información sobre...  _¿qué?_  ¿qué era siquiera lo que buscaba?

En el reverso de la foto, en tinta vieja y de letra femenina, un título: "El carruaje lunar. Doncaster, navidad de 1996"; y debajo una decena de nombres. Eran claramente los de todos los presentes en el retrato, considerando que Harry reconocía los dos únicos apellidos que sabía se encontraban allí: los Styles y los Poulston. Eran los únicos dos nombres que no estaban subrayados con tinta más nueva. Harry imaginaba que era porque Louis ya había investigado a los Styles para cuando dio con esa foto y porque los Poulston estaban muertos de todas formas, así que no habría mucho por investigar.

Al pasar las hojas, encontró uno a uno el resto de los nombres. Muchos permanecían vacíos, sin demasiados datos. De la mayoría había apenas un lugar de origen entre signos de pregunta, y, de los pocos que Desmond había mencionado iban con él a la Universidad, esa información. Un apellido estaba triplemente subrayado: "Niven", pero Harry no tenía idea de quién era y al parecer Louis tampoco, a juzgar por la falta de información sobre él.

Harry volvió a mirar la foto. El enojo seguía vivo en él, desafiante y ardiente, como fuego; pero la amargura del estómago le había subido a la garganta y no podía quitar los ojos de la foto ni dejar de pensar en las palabras de Anne... Ella hablando de la importancia de permanecer felices y Louis escupiendo falsos cumplidos como veneno mientras se adueñaba de una foto familiar, que era símbolo de aceptación y confianza, y la manchaba con sus secretos y traición.

Harry se había abierto a Louis, lo habían hecho sus betas y su familia... Y todo ese tiempo, Louis lo estaba... usando...

¿Para qué? ¿Robar información sobre otros Alfas? 

No podía siquiera pensar qué utilidad tendría eso y definitivamente no necesitaba saberlo de todas formas. No había respuesta que podría hacerlo sentir mejor.

Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que Louis era un Alfa y que lo había usado y que Harry se había entregado a él con fe ciega... Se había entregado y le había entregado su manada, su fraternidad y su familia, y ahora se sentía como un completo idiota.

Apretó la foto entre sus dedos y tiró el cuaderno al suelo y al hacerlo notó una presencia familiar en el marco de la puerta.

Quieto, con la mano en el picaporte, los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión asustada más sincera que todo lo que Harry había visto de él, estaba Louis.

Su "omega".

El  _Alfa_.

—Tú... —dijo Harry.

Louis tragó saliva y sostuvo la mirada. Intentó camuflar los gestos de miedo y despegó los labios para decir algún tipo de estupidez. Harry no podía olerlo porque,  _los jodidos supresores_ , pero lo conocía lo suficiente. Es decir... Creía hacerlo.

Harry no sabía absolutamente nada de Louis. Lo único que sabía lo estaba aprendiendo ahora, gracias a una ridícula charla con un profesor y a la patética actitud de revisarle las cosas. ¿Por qué hasta en eso tenía que ser patético? ¿Por qué había estado tan jodidamente avergonzado...? Asustado... de perderlo. ¿Por qué lo adoraba tanto que no había tenido el coraje, cuando sintió la certeza, de enfrentarlo al respecto?

Pero Louis estaba allí y Harry sabía leer sus gestos, creía. Tenía los labios temblando buscando una frase inocente que calmara todo... Sus ojos azules, otrora encantadores y mágicos, ahora se mezclaban entre desafiantes y asustados, y Harry sentía temblar la mandíbula por ganas de gruñir.

—Tú pedazo de mierda—susurró.

Louis frunció el ceño y finalmente soltó el picaporte. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación, exploró de reojo el desorden del lugar, sus pertenencias desbaratadas por el piso, los libros abiertos de hojas arrugadas; a los pies de Harry, un cuaderno, y en sus manos la foto. Louis la observó un instante, apretando los labios, antes de levantar la mirada.

Harry la arrugó con el puño y la tiró en el suelo, junto a la libreta. Dio un paso adelante. Louis se quedó quieto, donde estaba, a centímetros de la puerta.

—Y yo pensando que... Que podrías ser parte de esto —dijo Harry. No pensaba las palabras, sólo las decía como se amontonaban en su boca. Veía a Louis y veía sus ojos y su boca que había besado tantas veces, y recordaba besos en el sillón y los chistes de sus betas, y Louis escuchándolos y dándoles consejo e interviniendo por Harry cuando él no era lo suficientemente  _cool_ para ellos...— Creyendo que eras amistoso y amable y... tú... ¿ _marcando_ mi manada?

Escupió las palabras sin pensarlo, pero tenía sentido. 

Louis tomaba decenas de decisiones en la fraternidad sin consultar con Harry. Él lo dejaba porque era un maldito omega hasta donde lo sabía, pero ahora resultaba que... Louis había nombrado su fraternidad y había despertado a todos una noche para ir a una fiesta y había dado a Lily permiso para ocuparse del jardín aún cuando Harry había dicho que no... Aún cuando Harry se lo había... joder.. Se lo había regalado a él.

Entonces, recordó las palabras de Niall.

_Hueles distinto, Harry._

_Más Alfa y más fuerte que antes._

—Estuviste... Marcándo _me._  A  _mí_. _  
_

—Harry... —dijo Louis.

Su voz temblaba bañada de duda y rogando clemencia, pero Harry no podía tomarlo en serio cuando volvía a sentir su perfume. Tenue, todavía. El mismo y tierno asomo con el que aparecía cada noche, excepto que ahora no despertaba en Harry cosquillas, ni alegría. No lo transportaba a momentos felices, no encendía su cuerpo.

La única reacción que ganaba era más furia. Porque Louis había pronunciado su nombre fingiendo arrepentimiento, pero no había dicho nada más. Harry todavía esperaba algo... Aún con las pruebas y la certeza afirmándose en su espíritu, seguía  _rogando_  que hubiese algo que Louis pudiera decir que cambiara todo. Que le explicara entre risas lo tonto que era todo lo que Harry estaba pensando, que le hablara de mitos y ciencia y autores y mil explicaciones que hicieran que todo tuviera sentido.

Pero Louis no decía nada. Después de decir su nombre, había apretado los labios, y enseriado su rostro y...

—Me das asco —dijo Harry—. Porque, joder, seré un jodido idiota pero al menos no soy un  _traidor_ , por lo menos no...

Harry suspiró intentando calmar su corazón. Joder con la licantronina y la adrenalina y todas las estupideces que el profesor había dicho. Joder con esas ganas de tomar a Louis por el cuello de la camisa y sacarle la verdad de los labios a sacudones.

Louis no respondió. Sólo agachó la mirada y sacó pecho y perfumó el lugar de su pálido perfume.

—¡Dí algo!—rugió Harry finalmente. Podía controlar su cuerpo y sus puños, pero la voz Alfa se había adueñado de él.

Louis apenas lo miró, arqueando las cejas. Tenía los ojos húmedos—¿por eso había escondido su mirada recién?— pero no lloraba. No respondió, nunca lo hacía. Ni una puta vez en todas las veces que Harry había usado su voz, había obtenido de Louis más que una respuesta altanera y soberbia. Por supuesto. La voz Alfa no funcionaba en otros Alfas.

—Eres honestamente un pedazo de mierda, Louis—gruñó Harry, porque no iba a tragarse la voz ahora. No cuando Louis empezaba a exudar hormonas, no cuando estaba pintando  _su_ habitación con su olor—. ¿Cómo siquiera lo obtuviste? ¿Qué clase de Alfa no tiene manada?

Harry dio otro paso al frente, y Louis uno atrás, hasta chocarse con la pared. A pesar de eso, no parecía asustado: su mirada era desafiante, la suave línea de su mandíbula temblaba mostrando que apretaba los dientes.

—¿Alguien te reconoció como Alfa, fue eso? Uno de los tantos betas que te lamen los zapatos—escupió las palabras enojado, las sintió saber a fuego en su lengua—, y luego huiste con tus hormonas a  _papi_ por una solución, como el jodido cobarde que eres...

Harry no quería realmente saber cómo había sido. Ni siquiera sabía si quería saber qué demonios era esa libreta o qué era lo que Louis buscaba de él. No sabía qué quería. Su cuerpo quemaba con ansias de morder y lastimar, y un instinto nuevo y posesivo sobre su manada que nunca había sentido. Ni siquiera quería respuestas, pero las pidió de todas formas.

—¡Respóndeme!—gruñó, y lo empujó por los hombros contra la pared.

Louis gruñó.

Menos de un manojo de minutos y sus hormonas se habían activado lo suficiente para permitirle a su cuerpo soltar un gruñido Alfa.

Harry lo miró incrédulo y luego rió. Por supuesto que rió; no iba a darle la satisfacción de verlo llorar otra vez. Ya era demasiado humillante haberlo hecho en casa de su padre, gimoteando como un cachorro sobre su pijama. Besándolo y amándolo y rogándole porque se quede a su lado. 

No. Harry no iba a llorar frente a él, nunca más.

—Vete —dijo con voz oscura—. Vete antes de que te muestre lo que un verdadero Alfa es capaz de hacer cuando está enojado.

Loui apretó la mandíbula un momento más, todavía mascando gruñidos, tragándolos a duras penas. Luego, tragó saliva y asintió.

Caminó al lado de Harry, hasta donde la libreta había caído. La tomó, y a la foto también.

—Deja eso—gruñó Harry—. No es tuya. Mi madre se la dio a mi omega, no a un...

Harry tragó saliva, porque ni siquiera sabía qué decir para lastimarlo. Cómo podía insultarlo. Qué decirle que doliera al menos la mitad de lo que dolía todo el cuerpo de Harry en ese momento.

Louis dudó un momento pero finalmente se enderezó y caminó hacia él.

—Bien—respondió.

Era la primer palabra articulada que decía desde que había murmurado su nombre, pero no había arrepentimiento ni miedo en su voz. Estiró la foto arrugada y la cortó por la mitad. Extendió a Harry el trozo de la foto donde él estaba en brazos de su padre, junto a su mamá y Gemma correteando, sonriendo.

—Aquí tienes. Tu familia feliz—dijo y guardó la otra parte en su libreta.

Harry tomó el pedazo de fotografía ofrecido con un brusco manotazo. No la miró detenidamente. No quería recordar más humillantes recuerdos. No quería recordar Navidad en Holmes Chapel y besos robados y charlas angustiantes de amor eterno. Sentía un vacío en el pecho y ganas de llorar, pero había prometido que no iba a hacerlo.

Tragó saliva y se hizo a un lado, cuando Louis caminó en dirección a la puerta. Al verlo salir, respiró hondo y soltó un largo suspiro.

No sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo, o cómo acallar su mente—cómo dejar de pasar recuerdos como fotogramas de una triste película. No sabía cómo encarar el desorden en el suelo. Qué hacer con todo lo que Louis había dejado... Sus libros, su ropa, sus lápices y clips y... ¿Vendría a buscarlo luego? ¿Enviaría a Zayn a hacerlo? ¿Quién se llevaría su perfume de las sábanas y aquella terrible sensación de desolación? ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

Harry interrumpió sus desvaríos porque el olor familiar volvió a acercarse. Miró a la puerta. Louis tenía los ojos húmedos y las manos temblando.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?—murmuró. Harry sintió el pecho quebrársele al verlo así, porque lo odiaba. Joder, si lo odiaba... Pero sus ojos... Su voz turbia...—. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, para siempre...

Harry tragó saliva. Eso no era justo. Louis no era justo. Harry lo odiaba.

—Vete a la mierda, Louis—dijo, sin energías siquiera para gruñir.

Louis frunció el ceño y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?—insistió.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, bruscamente tironeándose al hacerlo. No iba a llorar, se había prometido, no le daría el privilegio de verlo llorar otra vez. Pero también se había prometido hasta la primavera, y todavía no era febrero. Lo miró con ojos verdes y húmedos, y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

—¿Qué mierda te parece?

Louis tragó saliva y asintió en silencio. Buscó las palabras por un rato, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Harry esperaba un perdón, un ruego, una promesa. Harry siempre esperaba más de Louis de lo que él iba a darle.

—Si me amaste, si me...—dijo Louis. Suspiró—. Si era cierto... No se lo digas a nadie.

Harry parpadeó en silencio un par de segundos. Si estaba llorando ni siquiera lo sabía, era difícil concentrarse en su cuerpo cuando su corazón se retorcía y apenas podía notar otra cosa que el hombre en frente suyo. El Alfa en frente suyo: quizás medio llorando, quizás temblando, pero todavía terca y absolutamente demandante, todavía incapaz de pensar en alguien que no sea en él.

Todavía, después de ser descubierto... Todavía, después de que Harry lo hubiese mirado desesperado y frustrado y con lágrimas en los ojos... Todavía lo usaba.

—Sólo vete, Louis—dijo Harry.

Louis asintió y se fue.


	21. TERCER ARCO

** FAMILIA **

Harry intenta adaptarse a una vida como Alfa sin Louis, pero los huecos que él dejó son más grandes de lo que admite ver, e incapaces de llenar con las respuestas que él, finalmente, tiene para darle.

Ahora, además de preguntas y soledad, Harry sólo tiene conciencia de que el mundo no está hecho para ellos, y mientras intenta dar sentido a un nuevo tipo de relación, sigue encontrando rastros de algo que los une que es más grande que el lazo de una manada, o el contrato de un Alfa y un omega.

Una historia juntos, y una Familia.

 


	22. XV | Rumores

_Maybe one day you'll call me_

_and tell me that you're sorry too,_

_but you, you never do._

From the dining table (Harry Styles)

                         

Era lunes por la noche y Harry estaba en su cuarto con las luces apagadas, porque quería que si Niall subiera a chequear por él, pensara que estaba dormido. No es que no apreciara la preocupación de su amigo, y quizás hasta parte de él la ansiara con desesperación —necesitaba mimos, porque su corazón estaba roto y no podía despegarse de la tristeza—, pero Harry no era sólo un chico que había sido traicionado por su novio. Era también un Alfa que había sido manipulado por otro y lo último que necesitaba para recuperar su orgullo era tener a un montón de betas sintiendo lástima por él.

Ya demasiado tenía con la lástima propia. Por descubrirse como un crío refregando la nariz en la almohada, buscando restos de un perfume que simbolizaban la crueldad del hombre al que había amado. ¿Porque era cruel, verdad? El modo en que había levantado un muro entre ellos, y desde la cima de éste le había tirado migajas para que se contente. Un muro fundado en un odio a los Alfas, en una terca posición de no entregarse a él. Sería hipócrita que Louis hubiese terminado por resultar ser Alfa él mismo, excepto que quizás no lo fuera, porque debía haber un motivo por el que tomara las pastillas, ¿verdad?

Quizás era porque realmente odiaba lo que era. A veces Harry pensaba en eso, y sentía una oleada de esperanza nacer en su vientre y estallar contra sus costillas, como marea salvaje. Pensaba que si Louis realmente odiaba lo que era, entonces él tenía la solución para sus problemas: podía marcarlo. Podía, y aunque fuera patético, todavía quería hacerlo.

Entonces, recordaba la libreta. Los datos de él, entre otros Alfas, y el secreto de Louis de golpe parecía más difícil de ignorar. Más oscuro. Harry podía perdonarle que fuera Alfa, podía cerrar los ojos y hacer de cuenta que no le dolía en el orgullo haberse dejado manipular así. Haber dejado a sus betas pasar tanto tiempo con un hombre que era mucho más carismático de lo que era humanamente posible. Si el secreto fuera sólo su jerarquía, y si Louis quisiera hacer algo al respecto, Harry podría marcarlo, y devolverle el jardín que por derecho le pertenecía y llevarlo nuevamente a ese lugar que se había prometido sería su familia.

Pero ese no era su único secreto. Estaba la libreta, estaban sus palabras ("Quieres que sea algo que no soy"), y estaba el hecho de que aun cuando Harry lloraba, embriagado por la ira y el oscuro manoseo de la traición, él todavía le había hecho un último pedido.

_Si me amaste, no se lo digas a nadie._

Harry volvía a ese día cuando la amargura se volvía muy espesa, muy difícil de quitar. Su idea de ser un Alfa digno no iba con desparramar testosterona, e intimidar a sus betas con un aura violento; pero aunque no le enorgullecía, por lo menos lo hacía sentir menos humillado.

El día después de que Louis se fue —después que Harry hubiese pasado toda la noche llorando y rompiendo cosas—, bajó a buscar comida a la cocina y descubrió que no había nadie allí. Por un momento se sintió solo; preocupado, incluso. Temió que Louis se hubiese llevado a sus betas con él, que lo hubiese dejado sin nada.

Entonces oyó un golpeteo en la puerta y salió a abrir. Niall estaba allí, y detrás de él, con la cabeza gacha, amontonados en pequeños grupos, quince de sus betas.

—¿Podemos volver a entrar? —había preguntado el rubio. No mencionaba a Louis, pero Harry sabía que se había enterado (el rumor probablemente ya había recorrido la Universidad entera a esas alturas) por el modo en que lo miraba, como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse.

Harry recordaba parpadear en silencio, estudiando la situación. Sabía que su perfume no ayudaba a relajar a sus betas, presos de la incomodidad y de algo así como miedo. Él les había pedido la tarde anterior que se largaran y algo en sus palabras había sonado tan seguro, que los había convencido de no volver a entrar en toda la noche. Se sentía culpable, porque no tenían por qué pagar que él hubiese sido ciego y estúpido, pero no podía pedir perdón en ese momento. Sólo asintió en silencio, volvió a entrar—dejando la puerta abierta—, y subió con su taza de café de nuevo a su dormitorio.

Ese día, como los demás que vinieron después, se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo arriba. Era doloroso, porque todo allí le recordaba a Louis, pero por lo menos estaba protegido de miradas asustadizas. Pero Harry recordaba bajar, de vez en cuando, y notar en todos un ánimo de perros. Discutían por tonterías, se ponían distancia. Ni Lily ni Jessie estaban tan adorables como de costumbre.

Harry se sintió bien, por un segundo: sus hormonas funcionaban, sus sentimientos eran claros, y su comunicación con los betas fluía correctamente. Harry estaba enojado, tan profundamente enojado, que aún sin que pudieran controlarlo ni saber por qué, sus betas estaban enojados también.

Duró eso, apenas un segundo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que además de haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarse manipular por un Alfa a medias, era entonces lo suficientemente mal Alfa, para arruinarle el día a los demás.

Ese día estaba demasiado miserable para pensar en ellos realmente. Pero los días posteriores logró encontrar las fuerzas para bajar a estar en el salón durante más de cinco minutos a la hora del desayuno. Nadie mencionaba a Louis—por lo menos no que Harry supiera—, pero su fantasma estaba allí, en cada silencio y en cada duda. La habitación entera apestaba a confusión. Había un hueco demasiado grande, demasiado profundo.

Harry tenía la responsabilidad de llenarlo, así que se quedó allí. Se había sentado en un puff, junto a Niall, y había hecho un chiste forzado sobre lo que fuera que había en la tele. Harry no recordaba cuál era el chiste, pero recordaba que todos se rieron, tan forzado como él habló. Algo de esa camaradería se sintió bien.

Se quedaron hasta tarde esa noche, jugando videojuegos algunos, a las cartas otros más atrás. Jessie y Lily habían vuelto a los besos, y Oliver y Niall apenas discutieron por bobadas una sola vez. Harry creía que quizás estaba poniéndose mejor, y que eso comenzaba a transmitirse a sus betas.

Creía que esa compañía, aunque fuera forzada al principio, terminaría por llenar esos huecos. El ruido nuevo por tapar el silencio. El olor de cigarrillos y  _snacks_  grasientos por cubrir el perfume que tan sutilmente se hallaba en todas partes. Que había algo de sus betas con tan poco disimulo pegándose a él para recapturar su perfume que reafirmaba su liderazgo.

Pero llegó el fin de semana, y Lila llamó.

No la veía en días, ni a ella ni a los otros Alfa. Lo cierto es que se había estado medio ocultando de todo el mundo. Romper con Louis antes del Festival de la Primavera había sido parte del plan desde el principio, pero no así, no con Harry hecho un estropajo.

Estaba con todos sus betas, y quizás debió haber ido a un lugar privado a hablar—definitivamente debería haberlo hecho—, pero creyó que su compañía le daría seguridad para oírse compuesto.

—Hey—dijo.

—Harry, cariño—dijo Lila—, ¿Cómo estás?

Menos de un minuto de conversación, y Harry ya estaba mudo de respuestas. No dijo nada, y el silencio incómodo fue toda la respuesta que Lila necesitó. Tragó saliva, al oírla hablar, y sus betas se alertaron fijando la atención en él.

—Umm... Bueno, sé que esto es una jodida mierda, pero creí que deberías saberlo por mí y tener tiempo para... Tú sabes.

Harry no sabía. No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Furriel insistirá sobre la expulsión de Louis el martes próximo—Louis.  _Louis_. El nombre que él procuraba no decir, y que era tabú en Atalanta. El nombre del hueco en la Manada y del silencio y del perfume—. Ha presentado la moción oficialmente y se encargó de comunicar a Dalaras sobre...

_Sobre el rompimiento._

Furriel debería estar regocijándose como un jodido cerdo en el lodo al respecto. Harry apretó la mandíbula para contener el gruñido y resopló enojado. Lila no podía captar su lenguaje corporal por el teléfono, pero sus betas sí.

—Creo que tu opinión será la definitiva —dijo Lila, aprovechándose de su silencio—. Dalaras no necesita muchas razones para expulsar a Louis y honestamente creo que Dalia y Julian sólo lo aprobaban porque tú lo haces. Lo hacías, no lo sé.

Harry no sabía tampoco.

—Louis ya no es mi omega —dijo.

Las palabras le rasgaron la garganta. Eso o contener el gimoteo, o ambas cosas.

Sus betas agacharon la mirada sincronizados al oír la frase y a Harry le dolía lastimarlos pero le dolía más que eso les doliera tanto.

¿Y qué si Louis no era su omega? Era sólo un tipo que vivía con ellos, que no era parte de la Manada. Quizás lo era porque había elegido el nombre de la fraternidad, porque se había ocupado del jardín, porque los había llevado a una fiesta y porque había elegido un jodido mantel para el mesón de Atalanta. Pero era sólo un omega, y aunque fuera de mentira no había sido más que la pareja de Harry. Entendía que lo extrañaran—¡Joder! Harry lo hacía—, pero no se suponía que doliera así para ellos también. No se suponía que Louis los hubiera marcado tan hondo como lo había marcado a Harry. No se suponía que su paso por allí hubiese dejado huellas.

—Ya no es mi deber protegerlo —dijo Harry. Procuró sonar tan firme como pudo al decirlo.

—Lo sé —dijo Lila. Su voz fue suave y murmurada—. Sólo creí que deberías saberlo. Tener tiempo para pensar al respecto.

Harry se había despedido y cortó el teléfono, y cuando miró alrededor no prestó atención ni al silencio, ni a la tristeza, ni a la incomodidad. No notó el ruido de la tele, ni las manos inquietas, ni los labios mordidos. Sólo notó las decenas de miradas suplicantes, y como a su boca subía una bilis negra adhiriéndose a las paredes de su garganta.

 _No lo lastimes._ No lo decían, pero lo pensaban.

Harry no sabía por qué eso dolía tanto.

Habían pasado dos días desde eso y la Mesa Alfa sería al día siguiente. Era lunes por la noche y Harry tenía las luces del cuarto apagado porque necesitaba estar solo.

Después de la charla telefónica, todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que parecían a punto de subsanar habían vuelto a desmoronarse. El hueco en la manada era más grande y espeso que antes, o quizás el vacío era el mismo, excepto que Harry se había parado solo de un lado, mientras la manada estaba del otro.

Quizás debería haber pasado esos días con ellos, abajo, intentado hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien. Que el fantasma de Louis no era real. Que nada había cambiado realmente. Pero era difícil hacerlo porque todos tenían que esforzarse tanto como él y se notaba, y todo lo agradecido que había estado en un momento por la relación cercana entre Louis y su Manada, ahora se volvía sobre él. No se suponía que lo quisieran tanto como a él, ¿era mezquino pensarlo? No se suponía que fuera por Louis por quién sintieran lástima.

Y no es que Harry quisiera que lo hicieran por él. Quería recuperar su dignidad y no iba a mendigar lástima así. Pero le gustaría si pudieran odiarlo, como él; que cuando Harry estuviera encendido de ira no bastara sólo para ponerlos de mal humor, que les contagiara el desprecio y el enojo, que le desearan lo peor, que agradecieran que se hubiera ido.

Excepto que Harry no lo odiaba, realmente. Aunque quería, aunque fuera la cosa digna por hacer. Harry ni odiaba a Louis ni lograba sentir lástima por alguien más que no fuera él, en ese momento. Querría poder sentir lástima por Louis también, querría sentir que cuando le dijo que le daba asco había dicho la verdad. Querría que el sentimiento de traición fuera tan grande que bastara para hacerle olvidar todo lo demás. Pero no era así.

No era así porque Harry estaba olfateando una almohada cuyas fundas se negaba a cambiar y pensando en todas las cosas que Louis había dicho e intentando que algo de todo lo que hubiese ocurrido tuviera sentido. Que hubiese una explicación para esa libreta, para ese secreto, para su terquedad. Harry había sido usado y lastimado y traicionado, y todavía tenía esperanza en que Louis volvería a ser suyo. Seguía teniendo fe en él.

Era sencillamente patético.

Harry miró abajo y vio sus botas de pana embarradas en la nieve. Debería sentir los pies húmedos, fríos, pero no era así. No sentía nada, en verdad, más que una inmensa curiosidad. A lo lejos se oyó el inconfundible aullido de un lobo, y luego vino otro, y otro. Se giró sorprendido. Sobre sus hombros apenas vio más nieve: metros y metros, kilómetros y kilómetros de nieve. Corría una brisa que le desordenaba el cabello sin acariciarle la piel. Los lobos aullaban, pero se oían cada vez más lejanos.

Entonces, Harry dio un paso adelante.

La nieve caía lentamente, cada copo tan liviano como la luna y las estrellas arriba. Era una luna llena, redonda y brillante, que no sabía a nada. Harry dio otro paso. Miró de nuevo sobre sus hombros, ¿estaba siquiera avanzando? Detrás de él además de la nieve eterna, había árboles, lejanos, que parecían acercarse. Harry vio las copas, y luego volvió la vista al frente. Dio otro paso y al girarse podía ver los troncos también. El bosque se acercaba y Harry no debería tenerle miedo al bosque, pero lo hacía. Había lobos, aullando. Lobos y murmullo de voces que no estaban cerca de allí.

_Harry, bebé._

Una voz susurrada como eco. Una voz que su oído guardaba como un tesoro.

Harry miró sobre sus hombros otra vez, y el bosque que ahora comenzaba justo detrás de sus talones. Dio un paso al frente sin mirar y una rama de pino le limpió la nieve de los hombros. Luego, trastabilló con una raíz y se tomó de lo primero que encontró para no caer.

—Ten cuidado.

Harry parpadeó en silencio. Los orbes azules de Louis lo recibieron furiosos, pero se suavizaron pronto al notar la expresión de Harry.

—Sé silencioso, ¿quieres?

Él asintió. Tomado de la manga de su suéter, caminaron por la nieve. Había voces en todos lados. A su izquierda, su derecha y su espalda; pero adelante suyo nada más que el cuerpo de Louis que no sabía a nada.

—Aquí está bien —dijo Louis—. Escuchen esto —agregó y rugió y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos y encogerse de hombros porque era tan jodidamente imponente.

Se oyeron risas, y aplausos y murmullos, pero Harry no quería ver porque tenía miedo de que si abría los ojos, Louis se daría cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Oh, vamos. No seas un niño.

Su voz se oía cerca. Cerró los ojos con un poco más de fuerza. Cuando habló otra vez, Harry estaba seguro de que lo tenía exactamente frente a él.

—Sabía que debería haberte dicho que no.

Harry frunció el ceño. Eso era algo que no podía ceder. Podía sentir enojo y humillación y tristeza. Pero no arrepentimiento. Es que no iba con él. Con ellos.

Abrió los ojos. Los de Louis se relajaron al notar que lo miraba y sonrió. Estaba afeitado, y el rubor del frío en las mejillas lo hacía ver más femenino, pero no por eso menos imponente.

—Así está mejor —dijo.

Harry se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano e hipó un par de veces, conteniendo las lágrimas como podía.

Louis chistó frustrado y se quitó los guantes para ayudarlo a limpiarse también. Le limpió las esquinas de los ojos y los mocos con la manga. No decía nada, pero parecía a punto de pedirle disculpas. Harry ansiaba oír esas palabras de su boca; era tonto, pero creía que suavizaría todo un poco. Pero Louis no hablaba y su silencio le hizo notar a Harry que estaba soñando.

No es que el silencio fuera raro viniendo de Louis. No es que la falta de una disculpa se sintiera extraña. Es sólo que nada con Louis se sentía así; ni el silencio, ni el tacto, ni la mirada.

Cuando Harry estaba despierto, la piel de Louis quemaba sin importar el frío afuera; su mirada era transparente, para nada difusa; y su silencio misterioso, pero sincero.

Ahora, frente a Harry, no había más que un monigote extraño de ojos igual de azules, igual de bonitos, pero para nada igual de vivos.

Louis terminó de limpiarle el rostro, y luego le palmeó las mejillas suavemente. Cuando Harry lo miró, le sonrió, pero tenía los ojos húmedos.

_Si me amaste, si me... Si era cierto... No se lo digas a nadie._

Harry despertó embarrado en sudor y con un nudo en la garganta, como si hubiese estado tragando un gruñido en sueños. Por lo demás, se sentía extrañamente pacífico.

No había despertado con la respiración agitada o en estado de confusión. Apenas había despegado los ojos y enfrentado la negrura del cuarto, había obtenido la certera consciencia de que había vuelto a la vigilia y que lo anterior, por más real que se hubiese sentido, había sido apenas un sueño.

Se quedó en la cama un rato mirando el techo y tragando saliva de a poco para salvar el dolor en su garganta. Después de unos minutos, miró la hora. Eran apenas pasada las cinco de la mañana y tenía al menos un par de horas más para dormir antes de tener que alistarse para la Mesa Alfa, pero Harry sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño aunque lo intentara.

Se sentó en la cama, acariciando la madera del piso con los dedos desnudos del pie. Era invierno todavía, pero no había nieve más que en sus sueños o en las cimas de las montañas que se veían desde la terraza. Estaba fresco, ese día, pero no tanto para que Harry no pudiera quedarse un momento allí, semi-desnudo, hasta componerse de aquel extraño sueño que poco a poco se volvía más difuso, hasta perderse.

Se masajeó la nuca, procurando relajarse, y después de soltar un largo suspiro, se levantó.

En menos de cinco horas, la Mesa Alfa daría a inicio. Se trataría allí la expulsión de Louis, asunto sobre el que Harry todavía no se había decidido.

Le gustaría no tener que votar, honestamente. Dejar que Louis corriera su suerte y enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos, y así Harry no tendría que meditar los motivos ulteriores de cualquiera de sus opciones.

Porque, la cosa era, que parte de Harry quería votar por la expulsión. Sería la solución a muchos de sus problemas: garantizaría que Louis no continuara viendo a sus betas, lo salvaría de tener que caminar con un nudo en el estómago por los pasillos del campus, preocupado de tener que cruzárselo, lo ayudaría a superar la ruptura y con el tiempo lo protegería de preguntas que podrían incomodarlo.

Sería bueno para su corazón, su jerarquía y su cabeza, y en menos de un par de meses podría pretender que nada de todo ello hubiese ocurrido.

Pero, la cosa era, también, que si Louis era expulsado, Harry jamás volvería a verlo. Quizás no estaba listo para tomar una decisión así. No cuando todavía dormía refregando la nariz en la almohada. No cuando no se atrevía a volver a ponerse ropa que le pertenecía sólo porque era Louis el último que las había usado, sólo porque todavía olían a él.

El perfume de Louis era lo de él que más le dolía, y no podía renunciar siquiera a eso. ¿Cómo se suponía que debiera renunciar a lo demás? A su cuerpo, a su presencia. A esa tonta y ciega última esperanza de redención para aquella relación que quizás nunca debió haber ocurrido. ¿Cómo se suponía que debería votar por la expulsión, cuando perder a Louis podría significar perderlo todo? Quizás no su manada, quizás no su cabeza... Pero su corazón...

Su corazón que, roto como estaba, seguía latiendo. Aun cuando se sintiera apretado en su pecho, aun cuando algo dentro de él pareciera vacío, aun cuando no cupiera, ni perteneciera allí siquiera... Latía. Y Harry creía que eso, tan irónico como sonara, era gracias a Louis.

—Jefe, tengo que ir al edificio principal por unos sobres que me envió mi mamá —dijo Niall. Mentía, por supuesto, y Harry podía olerlo en él—. ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos?

—Claro —respondió.

Le vendría bien contar con una distracción en caso de que el momento previo a la Mesa fuera demasiado incómodo.

Harry había meditado toda la mañana entre si ir temprano o tarde. Después de sopesar pros y contras, decidió que llegar tarde implicaba mucho riesgo por muy poco beneficio, porque si bien era cierto que se ahorraría un momento incómodo de compartir habitación con Louis antes del inicio de la Sesión, también era cierto que implicaría que todos lo vieran entrar y pudieran estudiar sus gestos. Le gustaría poder enviar a alguien en su lugar, claro que si así fuera, tendría que tener una decisión tomada, y no era el caso.

Niall lo acompañó hasta los ascensores, y antes de despedirse de él tomó su brazo. Harry lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, y se encontró con su mirada cristalina y preocupada. ¿Por Harry? ¿Por Louis?

Harry tragó saliva.

—Harry, sé que... —comenzó. Joder, aquí iban. Harry definitivamente no estaba listo para oír a su mejor amigo llorar en defensa de su ex—. Sé que no es mi tarea ser consejero y esto sobrepasa mis atribuciones en exceso.

Niall carraspeó y sacó pecho, y antes de mirar a Harry se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiera oírlos.

—Y sé que estás enojado y probablemente tengas una buena razón para hacerlo —continuó—, porque te conozco y sé que no eres así. Pero no todos te conocen como yo, Harry.

Harry parpadeó en silencio un momento, estudiando las palabras. Niall lo miraba, con un tinte desafiante que pretendía encubrir el rasgo de temor en sus gestos y postura.

Asintió en silencio.

—Lo tengo —dijo.  _La decisión que tome influenciará en cómo me verán mis betas._

Niall sonrió forzosamente, y asintiendo también, palmeó sus hombros.

—Salgamos por cervezas esta noche. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.

—Claro —dijo Harry, pero no estaba seguro de aceptar esa propuesta más tarde.

Su beta predilecto acababa de advertirle que podría perder a muchos miembros de su manada por votar la expulsión de Louis, y no es que fuera a hacerlo... Todavía no sabía si es lo que quería hacer... Pero definitivamente no se sentía bien que la lealtad de algunos dependiera de ello.

¿Había llegado tarde? ¿Se había dado cuenta tarde de todo lo que ocurría?

¿Había Louis realmente algo-así-como marcado a su manada?

Se encontró con Liam apenas estuvo en el pasillo. Estaba conversando con Lila junto a la puerta y apenas vio a Harry guardó silencio. Lila se giró sobre sus hombros a verlo también, y los dos compartían la misma expresión de duda.

Harry caminó hacia ellos, pretendiendo soltura. Siguió los consejos de su padre, y pensó en contextos en los que se sintiera seguro. Excepto que rodeado de su manada no servía ahora, ni mucho menos soltando un rugido Alfa. ¿Siquiera le saldría la voz si intentaba usarla o Louis se había llevado eso también?

Finalmente optó pensar en Louis, en lo poderoso que se sentía cuando intentaba protegerlo, y no cuestionarse por qué todavía eso bastaba para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Saludó con una silenciosa reverencia, que ambos Alfas respondieron.

—Standford fue a buscar a Dalaras —dijo Liam—, el resto estamos aquí.

—¿Todos? —preguntó. Era una pizca más digno que preguntar "¿Louis también?".

Liam asintió.

Harry suspiró y apretó los labios. Iba a entrar. Aunque le temblaran las rodillas, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Mejor estar incómodo un rato antes, a que frente a Dalaras, cuando él llegara.

—Voy a... —dijo, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Los dos Alfa asintieron, pero Lila puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo un segundo.

—Están los delegados allí —dijo—. Teasdale lo solicitó.

—¿Está ella allí también? —preguntó. Ambos asintieron—. Okay.

Harry suspiro nuevamente, esta vez con más profundidad, y sacó pecho. Dio un paso en dirección a la puerta, pero Lila lo detuvo otra vez.

—Oh, y Harry —murmuró. Lo miraba con una ceniza en los ojos que parecía tanto simpatía como vergüenza—. Lamento haberte llamado así. No sabía que tú...

Harry no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero sabía que no quería permanecer allí un segundo más. Quería sentarse en su escritorio de fraternidad y enfrentar la mirada de Louis sin derrumbarse y terminar con todo eso.

—Claro —respondió, y ahora sí evitando sus manos, entró.

La habitación estaba sumida en un murmullo continuo. Era casi un eco, como lo que se oye al poner el oído contra una caracola. Nadie hablaba fuerte, pero todos hablaban. Todos excepto Furriel y Van Berger, en sus asientos.

En el centro de la habitación, de espaldas a él, todavía, Teasdale acomodaba de Louis el cabello e intentaba consolarlo. Harry no podía oír lo que decían, pero era bueno para leer el lenguaje corporal: la mujer se encogía suave sobre él, como cuando su mamá procuraba explicarle que sólo porque había perdido una carrera no quería decir que perdería todas las siguientes. El lenguaje corporal de Louis era bastante claro también; tenso, de golpe. No lo había visto, pero debía saber que estaba allí por su perfume.

Teasdale se giró hacia la puerta y al ver a Harry le sonrió. Luego murmuró en el oído de Louis algo, a lo que él respondió asintiendo. Harry sólo sonrió algo incómodo, y caminó hacia el pequeño bufet a servirse una taza de café.

No terminaba de agregarle el azúcar cuando Van Berger caminó a su lado. Se preparó una taza también, mientras murmuraba.

—No sé si los rumores son ciertos —dijo acercándose más a él—, pero si es así... No sé si sea lo correcto, pero en todo caso es muy noble de tu parte.

—¿Qué rumores? —dijo Harry.

Van Berger tragó saliva.

—Tú sabes... Acerca de Louis y tú.

 _Louis y tú._ Ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No tengo idea de qué escuchaste, pero en todo caso no es asunto tuyo, Dalia.

Van Berger despegó los labios para responder, pero finalmente asintió en silencio. Estaba a punto de volver a su asiento, cuando se giró y poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros enfrentó su mirada nuevamente.

—Sólo quería que supieras que votes lo que votes, estoy contigo.

Dalaras y Standford llegaron diez minutos antes de las diez. Era temprano, pero todos estaban presentes, así que se dio inicio a la sesión.

El asunto de la expulsión de Louis sólo ocuparía la primer parte de la Mesa, y era la única en la que el decano debería estar presente, así que ese fue el punto por el que comenzaron.

Dalaras ni siquiera abrió el expediente esta vez.

—Señor Tomlinson —lo saludó.

Harry imaginó que había respondido con una reverencia, porque Dalaras continuó hablando aunque Louis no dijo nada.

—Me informa la profesora Teasdale que ha cumplido el castigo impuesto por esta Mesa hace un par de semanas, y sin embargo el caballero Furriel sugirió reunirnos otra vez bajo el mismo pretexto. ¿Sabe Ud. por qué?

Harry revolvió su taza en silencio, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. El murmullo de los delegados comenzó nuevamente, ahora un poco más enojado.

—Le hice una pregunta, Sr. Tomlinson.

—Sí. Lo siento. Claro —dijo Louis.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no oía su voz? Sabía que no debía mirar. Sabía que no debería enfrentar su mirada porque entonces las hormonas le jugarían una mala pasada y o bien apestaría a enojo o a tristeza o a deseo y ninguna de las cosas servirían para su imagen de Alfa resuelto. Pero Louis continuó hablando, y Harry  _tuvo_ que mirar.

—Supongo que realmente no le agrada que venga a esta Universidad, Señor.

Furriel chistó y Dalaras miró en su dirección. Luego a Standford, quien rodando los ojos, le cedió la palabra.

—Sólo creo que si se salvó de la expulsión —dijo Furriel— era porque Styles procuró defenderlo y ya que no es el caso ahora, no tiene sentido...

—No hables en mi nombre, Elián —dijo Harry. No gruñó, pero se sintió como si lo hubiese hecho.

Desde los asientos en el centro del salón, Louis y Dalaras lo miraron. Harry tragó saliva. No recordaba lo azules que eran sus ojos. Parpadeó para encontrar las fuerzas y miró en dirección al decano.

—Lo siento, no debí interrumpir.

—No, está bien —dijo Dalaras—, de hecho iba a preguntarle su opinión en el asunto, caballero Styles.

Okay. Allí iba. Harry carraspeó.

La habitación entera —Furriel incluido— estaba en silencio. Cada par de ojos fijado en él, excepto el par de ojos azules de Louis ahora nuevamente fijado en su regazo.

Quizás era mejor así.

Quizás lo era porque Harry no sabía qué quería decir, y tener la mirada azul de Louis sobre él no ayudaría a que tome una decisión propia. ¿Cómo votar la expulsión si Louis lo miraba con expresión suplicante? Y sin embargo, ¿cómo votarla sin sus ojos azules dándole de probar su mirada una última vez?

Esa era la cosa. Votar la expulsión se sentía mal siempre, y Harry no sabía si era porque era incorrecto votarla o no, o por cómo afectaría la relación con su manada, o los otros Alfas, o los delegados o la Sra. Teasdale; pero sabía que no se sentía listo para renunciar a él. Aun cuando debiera hacerlo, aun cuando le ayudaría a estar mejor.

Louis, pese a todo, seguía siendo el dueño de la mirada que detenía el tiempo, del tacto que sanaba heridas. Era dueño del perfume que había anidado en cada rincón de Harry, y él sólo no quería... No podía querer librarse de él.

—Sigo pensando lo mismo, profesor —dijo, y tenía la voz hecha un nudo pero no le importó. Furriel, que había estado mirando expectante, suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza, y se echó atrás en su silla—. Lo que Louis hizo fue incorrecto, así como lo que en aquel momento hice yo y lo que hizo Furriel.

—Sí, pero no expulsaríamos a dos prometedores Alfas por una tontería, pero un omega sin dueño así, suelto en el campus... —razonó Dalaras.

Harry se sonrió. "Un omega sin dueños". Arqueó las cejas y suspiró.

—Me explicaron, cuando cumplí mi parte del castigo —dijo Harry—, que no soy tan buen mentiroso como creo serlo. Que aunque ponga expresión sobria y saque pecho, mis hormonas delatan de mí más de lo que me gustaría.

Al decir esas palabras, pudo notar como cada uno de los Alfas de la habitación olfateaban en silencio, intentando rastrearlo. Humillante. Sobre todo porque Louis lo hacía también.

—Digo esto porque sé que Ud. tiene un excelente olfato, profesor, y podrá ver que aunque pretenda no estarlo, estoy enojado y triste y frustrado acerca de lo que pasó. Ver a Louis aquí hoy era la última cosa que quería hacer —dijo—, y disculpe mi francés, pero, joder, me encantaría no tener que verlo nunca más.

Louis se encogió en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y sin embargo, sintiéndome como me siento y aunque sea humillante admitirlo en frente de ustedes, todavía sostengo lo mismo: Louis no hizo nada malo al defenderse del maltrato de un Alfa. Y lo sostengo pese a que sería más fácil para mí si fuera expulsado, porque realmente creo que esta Universidad perdería un importante recurso si lo dejara ir.

Dalaras suspiró, y finalmente miró el archivo frente a él. Esta vez, en lugar de detenerse en los registros de quejas y castigos, continuó mirando hasta llegar a sus calificaciones.

—Pues realmente tiene buenas notas —razonó. Miró en dirección a Louis—. Las ciencias sociales no son las que más dinero nos traen, pero suman al prestigio y al espíritu de la Universidad.

Louis asintió en silencio. Dalaras suspiró al saber que no obtendría respuesta.

Se giró a ver a Standford.

—¿Pueden votar? Para tener una segunda opinión.

—¿Delegados también?

Dalaras pareció dudar un momento. Miró a Louis, y Teasdale detrás de él asintió sonriente.

—Sí, por qué no.

La Mesa votó 4 a 1 por la permanencia de Louis en la Universidad, con una abstención (de Standford). Los delegados en mayoría absoluta votaron por lo mismo, y Dalaras miró a Furriel con regaño antes de volverse a Louis.

—Señor Tomlinson —dijo—, claramente su antiguo Alfa no está solo en la opinión de que merece su lugar aquí. Sólo espero no tener que verlo nuevamente en una situación de este tipo, porque pese a todo, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—Claro, Señor —dijo Louis.

Dalaras suspiró.

—Caballero Standford, si esto era todo lo que requerían de mí hoy.

—Sí, profesor. Por favor, no queremos robarle su tiempo.

—Oh, y caballero Furriel —dijo el decano, mientras se levantaba de su asiento—, espero que pueda dejar esta riña infantil atrás.

Furriel asintió derrotado.

En el medio de la mierda en la que Harry estaba metido, verlo así, en ese momento, lo hizo sonreír.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Niall golpeó a su puerta. Harry reaccionó sacudiéndose de golpe, porque llevaba un par de horas dormitando en la cama.

—Sé que es tarde, pero te traje la cena —dijo el beta, alzando la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry tardó en responder, mientras se reincorporaba, refregándose los ojos. Las luces estaban apagadas, porque todavía entraba luz por la ventana cuando se acostó a descansar un poco. Había sido un día jodidamente estresante.

Se aseguró de estar vestido —palpando los jeans sobre sus piernas— y carraspeó.

—Claro. Pasa —dijo.

Harry escuchó el clic de la puerta y luego un halo de luz tenue entró por el pasillo.

—Prende la luz, ¿quieres? —dijo perezosamente.

Niall lo hizo y Harry pudo ver un parpadeo de expresión preocupada en su rostro, antes de que se sonriera al verlo así.

—Tienes rayas de la almohada en toda la cara —lo acusó, divertido.

Harry se sonrió algo incómodo, pero intentó no prestarle atención.

—Me quedé dormido leyendo —mintió.

"Me quedé dormido olfateando la almohada" sonaba más patético de lo que estaba dispuesto a mostrarse frente a su beta.

De golpe consciente del perfume de Louis en la habitación, Harry cubrió la almohada con un cobertor y se apresuró a abrir la ventana. Niall, sin embargo, parecía inmutado mientras dejaba el plato en el escritorio. No notó el perfume persistente ni la falta de él, pero sí se quedó un buen rato mirando la habitación vacía.

—Es raro, es la primera vez que entro aquí —dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Lo era?

—Es decir, después del día de la mudanza —continuó Niall, y pasó la mano corriendo la tierra del escritorio, antes de volver la vista a él. Se encogió de hombros—. Después como que nos prohibiste subir, así que...

Harry asintió. Era culpable de eso. No había querido ser autoritario al respecto, sólo estaba intentando proteger un secreto que finalmente terminaría por perjudicarlo.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y suspiró, antes de sentarse en él.

—Lo siento acerca de eso —dijo.

Pensó decir: "Pueden ocupar las habitaciones de este piso ahora si quieren", pero pensándolo seriamente no estaba seguro de querer eso. ¿Era estúpido aferrarse a eso todavía? ¿Guardar ese perfume como si se gastaría si alguien más lo oliera?

En lugar de eso, Harry no dijo nada y llevó el plato a su regazo. Un guisado de pollo y vegetales, con carne extra para papá Alfa. Se sonrió: Lily sólo ponía carne extra para Jessie, a escondidas, o para alguien que hubiese sacado calificaciones extraordinarias o cosas por el estilo. Era un mimo, que daba. Y ahora se lo daba a Harry. Realmente los estaba preocupando, y realmente debería dejar de hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo Niall, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Harry ya no recordaba de qué hablaban, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y llevó un bocado a su boca.

Niall se sentó a su lado, y balanceó las piernas en el aire. Todavía observaba la habitación con una curiosidad que le recordaba a cuando eran pequeños, y Harry solía guardar su privacidad, pero en ese momento no le molestaba. Nada allí se sentía suyo de todas formas.

Llevó otro bocado a su boca, y observó la habitación también. La cama, las paredes, las cortinas. La telaraña en la esquina del techo y el zócalo suelto cerca de la puerta y la mancha de café que asomaba en las maderas debajo de la cama. Observó todo con la misma extrañeza con la que lo hacía Niall y el guisado estaba tan rico que esta vez no se torturó al respecto. ¿Y qué si no se sentía cómodo ni en su habitación? ¿Y qué si había olvidado cómo vincularse con su propia manada? Harry no podía juzgarse por ello cuando todavía no se atrevía a soltar lo último de Louis que tenía, que era su perfume; no se atrevía siquiera a compartirlo.

—Harry... —dijo Niall, rascándose la nuca.

Apretó los labios un momento, y Harry observó sus gestos mientras comía otro bocado. El rubio miró en su dirección, pero apenas enfrentó sus ojos lo que se sintió como un segundo.

—Sé que soy tu beta y sé que eres un Alfa... —dijo y frunció el ceño, al tragar saliva, antes de seguir hablando—, y sé que necesitas aferrarte a eso en este momento, porque te da fuerzas, o lo que sea.

Harry tragó saliva. No sabía a dónde iba ese discurso, pero sabía que se trataba de Louis y Harry no estaba listo para hablar de eso. No estaba listo para discutir cómo el resto de la manada se sentía. No estaba listo para oír las palabras "yo lo extraño también", porque entonces tendría que explicar que lo que él sentía era más grande que extrañar. Más grave. Más denso. Más pesado.

A Harry  _le faltaba_ Louis. Louis quizás no lo había marcado, pero lo había transformado por completo y ahora nada de lo que había allí se sentía suyo. Era como si le perteneciera por nombre y nada más, porque su cuerpo no encajaba, su mente no encajaba allí. Harry sentía que no encajaba en ningún lugar en que no estuviera Louis y realmente no quería pensar en lo que eso significaba, pero sabía lo que  _no_ significaba. Harry no estaba triste, ni enojado, ni frustrado, como había dicho. Harry estaba  _roto_  y no tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglarse.

—Pero no puedes guardarte todo esto para ti, Hazza —continuó el rubio—, no puedes... No puedes hacer algo así y quedarte con toda la angustia tú solo.

—No es asunto tuyo, Niall —retrucó, con tono sobrio, fingiendo enojo.

—Es que sí lo es —respondió—, y ni siquiera... Ni siquiera voy a hablar de cómo lo es porque eres mi Alfa y me corresponde saber cuándo necesitas ayuda. Ni siquiera voy a decir que hiciste algo noble y mereces ser reconocido por ello.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Noble? ¿Qué había de noble en olfatear un almohadón todas las noches antes de dormir? ¿Qué había de noble en esconderse de todos porque no podía enfrentar las miradas, los reproches, la lástima?

—Es mi asunto porque eres mi mejor amigo —murmuró—, y acabas de sacrificarte por la persona que amas y ni siquiera nos dejas saberlo.

Harry agachó la mirada. Recordó la charla con Dalia y los rumores y los comentarios crípticos, y el modo en que Teasdale había sonreído aliviada al verlo allí, como si estuviera segura de que no haría nada que pudiera poner en riesgo a Louis. ¿Cómo podía estar segura, si ni él lo estaba en ese momento?

—Y todos... Joder, todos pensando que te había ofendido con alguna tontería, que podrías hacerlo expulsar por eso.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de esto, Niall —dijo. Sobre todo porque no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando su beta.

—Pues, joder. Qué lástima para ti, porque vas a hacerlo —dijo Niall. Miró a Harry con ojos azules y furiosos y cerró las manos en puños—. Vamos a hablar de esto, Harry. Vamos a hablar acerca de cómo rompiste con Louis para no marcarlo porque eres jodidamente... Eres jodidamente amable, Hazza.

Harry resopló una carcajada evasiva y corrió la mirada. Ese era el rumor, justamente: que Harry había sido lo suficientemente noble para dejarlo ir aun amándolo así, porque el siguiente paso sería marcarlo. Como si eso hubiese sido siquiera una opción... Como si Harry no se sintiera como si... No, no quería pensar en eso.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —preguntó mascullando las palabras.

—Lily —respondió Niall—, Zayn se lo contó a Jessie y ella... Tú sabes cómo son.

Carne y uña. Una sola y empalagosa mezcla. Harry estaba tan enojado que no podía siquiera pensarlas con ternura.

—¿Zayn? —gruñó. ¿Lo hizo siquiera? Niall no reaccionó más que asintiendo en silencio.

—Louis le contó cómo... —murmuró—. Tú sabes.

—¿Cómo qué, Niall? —preguntó harto de los rodeos y de saberse objeto de rumores de los que ni era consciente.

Niall se mordió los labios, percibiendo su creciente enojo. Harry podía notarlo por cómo agachaba la mirada.

—Cómo te pidió que lo marcaras y tú le dijiste que no.

Harry tragó saliva y se sintió como pasar piedras por la garganta. Contener rugidos o llanto era más fácil que esa sensación desgarradora de querer hablar y no poder hacerlo. Porque, honestamente, ¿qué diría?

"Eso no es cierto. Yo quería que fuera mío, y se negó". La historia era falsa pero al menos lo pintaba en buena luz y algo de eso, precisamente, era lo que más le dolía.

No debería, porque era lo que habían acordado. Fingirían salir un tiempo, hasta que Louis estuviera a salvo de la expulsión, y luego romperían fingiendo que esto era a causa de la nobleza Alfa de Harry. No habían discutido con Louis los detalles después de la ruptura porque, joder, había sido desordenado y doloroso, pero tenía sentido que Louis hubiese continuado con el plan.

Excepto que Harry no podía entenderlo. No podía imaginarse que Louis tuviera las fuerzas para seguir fingiendo, cuando para él cada vez que tragaba las palabras se sentía como pasar piedras por la garganta.

Debería habérselo imaginado, porque cuando lo vio ese día Louis estaba avergonzado y nervioso y asustado, pero no estaba... No parecía tan hecho mierda como Harry se sentía.

¿Acaso había sido sólo eso para Louis, todo ese tiempo? Una leve modificación del plan original; apenas los mismos objetivos con una pizca de sentimientos. ¿Había habido siquiera sentimientos o era eso mentira? ¿Había sido Harry objeto de un plan que no conocía del todo, que involucraba secretos, y libretas, y mentiras?

¿Esto último —ese rumor—, había sido un gesto amoroso o apenas el pago para concluir un trato? Apenas una devolución de gentilezas.

Harry tragó otra vez, como pudo. Esta vez notó que tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de esto, Niall —insistió. Y joder con su voz que se esmeraba en quebrarse.

—No me importa, deberías hacerlo —respondió, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para eso.

— _Dije no_ —dijo haciendo uso de su vozarrón, y Niall tembló encogiéndose a su lado como un jodido lobezno asustadizo. Harry no se sintió culpable esta vez—.  _Vete_.

Niall asintió y bajó del escritorio velozmente, casi tropezándose al caminar hacia la puerta. Apestaba a pavor y Harry se sentiría culpable en unas horas por eso, pero en ese momento apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo tonto que había sido.

De creer que algo de todo lo que Louis le había ofrecido era cierto. De mentirse que había algo en sus manos capaz de hacer que pudiera cambiar su opinión. De guardar esperanzas. De creer que Louis sufría igual que él. Que sentía el mismo hueco en el pecho, la misma sensación disociada de todo a su alrededor.

Harry se regañaba por ser tan patético de seguir añorando un perfume, por ser incapaz de renunciar a Louis, pero en ese momento, finalmente lo comprendió: le faltaba algo que nunca había sido suyo, el vacío en su pecho y en su alcoba había sido causado por su propia ceguera.

Y si quería llenarlo, si quería superar eso y dejar de llorar como un niño, debía renunciar a sus esperanzas.

Se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y suspiró hondamente antes de bajarse del escritorio también. Caminó hacia la cama y quitó el cobertor, las sábanas, las almohadas. Descolgó las cortinas y sacó la remera que Louis había usado de su cajón de ropa de dormir. Sacó todo lo que había en ese cajón después, no quería nada, ni una pizca de ese perfume. No quería nada de Louis.

No tenía sentido seguir culpándolo por algo que no había sido su culpa. Porque sí, Louis le había mentido, lo había manipulado, lo había usado. Pero enamorarse había sido culpa de Harry. Seguir enamorado así, todavía ahora, era culpa suya.

A joder con Louis, y su perfume, y su recuerdo. A joder con el amor y la tristeza y el vacío. A joder con todo. 


	23. Capítulo XVI | Cuarto Piso

_See the flames inside my eyes,_

_it burns so bright I wanna feel your love._

_No, easy baby, maybe I'm a liar, but for tonight I wanna fall in love._

I'm a Mess (Ed Sheeran)

 

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en el sabor de la frutilla en los labios que besaba. Era pegajoso, dulzón, y embarrado de alcohol... Era bonito porque Harry lo besaba y el vodka era tan fuerte en su aliento que lo distraía del hecho de que apenas había oído el nombre del chico.

El muchacho apenas lo había murmurado, con timidez, después de que sus amigos lo empujaran hacia Harry. Había balbuceado su nombre, pero la música lo había tapado y Harry supo todo lo que necesitaba saber por su olor: que era de la manada de Lila y que estaba infantilmente encaprichado con tenerlo.

Era guapo, de la edad de Harry. Tenía el cabello azabache y era delgado de un modo delicado que rayaba lo frágil. Cuando sonreía se le marcaban hoyuelos y detrás de los cristales de sus gafas vintage había un par de ojos azules de los que Harry no podía correr la mirada.

Harry le había invitado un trago porque es lo que un anfitrión hace, se supone, pero veinte minutos después el chico sin nombre confesaba que no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde que lo había olido la noche de la primera nevada y Harry... Bueno, Harry era débil con esas cosas, últimamente. No podía resistirse a saberse deseado.

Por un momento había dudado. No quería tener problemas con Lila por culpa de lo que llevaba en los pantalones, pero el chico era guapo, y su timidez extrañamente cautivante, y era su cumpleaños, ¡joder! Harry se merecía revolcarse con alguien el día de su cumpleaños.

Ahora, estaban en la el primer piso, aprovechando la oscuridad del pasillo para besarse junto a la escalera. La música subía fuerte y el piso temblaba bajo ellos, y Harry mordía suavemente aquella anónima boca mientras las manos del chico bajaban a su cinturón.

—Ruge para mí —gimoteó desesperado, y, joder, se había sacado la lotería.

Intentó hacerlo con delicadez, regalarle la suave vibración de su garganta que sabía bastaría para llenarlo de electricidad. Pero al liberar su voz soltó un rugido grave y espeso que hizo al chico hincar las uñas en su cinturón y tironear con fuerza mientras se encogía alejándose de sus labios. Harry mordió sus mejillas y su cuello; se sentía poderoso.

Sin embargo, al olfatear aquella dulce fragilidad que enloquecía aún más sus hormonas, sintió el perfume apagado y floral que hacía meses no sentía. Frunció el ceño, alejándose del chico.

Se asomó por la escalera. Teasdale estaba en el entrepiso, encogida de hombros y con la pequeña Lux abrazada a su pecho. La niña no parecía tan asustada como sorprendida, pero luego olfateó la reacción de su mamá y se largó a llorar.

—Joder, lo siento—dijo Harry y bajó velozmente los escalones.

Acarició suavemente la espalda de la bebé y miró a Teasdale quien poco a poco recuperaba la compostura y enfrentaba su mirada. Primero asustada, luego sonrosándose.

Claro, las hormonas. Podía oler que estaba a punto de follar a un desconocido, pero aún si no pudiera lo imaginaría al ver al muchacho bajar los escalones caminando suavemente como si estuviera hecho de jalea.

—Lo siento por interrumpir—dijo ella.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza y aprovechó que Lux lo miraba para sonreír y mover los rizos hasta hacerla relajarse. La niña rió y se hundió tímida en el pecho de su madre.

—Está bien, no estaba haciendo nada importante —confesó avergonzado.

El chico a su lado sacó los labios haciendo puchero, pero Harry no estaba de humor para encontrar eso tierno. Debería estarlo porque era su cumpleaños y el chico era guapo. Pero la música estaba fuerte y Jessie había hecho brownies de marihuana y ese no era el lugar para que una bebé pase el rato.

—Umm... Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento —dijo.

El chico frunció el ceño, pero aunque le costó horrores aceptarlo, finalmente asintió y bajó las escaleras.

Harry carraspeó.

—Ven. Vayamos a la terraza —dijo.

Teasdale asintió. 

 

Cuando Niall anunció que harían una fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry lo hizo en tono amenazante y con una decena de betas a su espalda, como si planearan discutir entre todos el inminente no. Harry entendía por qué esperaban una negativa, después de la ruptura había sido insufrible por un par de semanas. Pero la Mesa Alfa y los rumores soltados por Louis le habían aclarado la cabeza, y había decidido avanzar con su vida.

Una fiesta de cumpleaños parecía un buen plan. No sólo para darse un gusto, sino para demostrar que estaba en perfecto estado y tan buen Alfa como siempre.

No había rastros del perfume de Louis en el segundo piso —no al menos que acercaras la nariz a los bordes de la cama o cosas igual de patéticas que Harry ya  _casi_ no hacía—, pero todavía la idea de tener un montón de extraños caminando por allí le daba mala espina.

Finalmente había optado por dejar el primer piso fuera de los límites, consciente de que eventualmente alguien subiría, pero que nunca la gente suficiente para cooptar el segundo también. El primero en romper las reglas había sido él mismo, al subir con ese chico para besar su boca que sabía a vodka y frutilla y a nada más.

Todavía era temprano cuando llevó a Teasdale y Lux hasta el segundo piso. La música hasta allí arriba llegaba casi murmurada, pero al salir a la terraza volvió a oírse con fuerza. Había conversaciones y risas, abajo, en el jardín, y Harry no sabía porqué eso le incomodaba tanto.

—Atalanta es realmente bonita, Harry —dijo Teasdale y bajó a Lux para que explorara tranquila.

La noche estaba fresca pero el invierno comenzaba a partir, dando lugar a noches despejadas y sin brisa.

—¿Nunca habías entrado?

Teasdale negó suavemente.

—Cuando estudiaba aquí vine a alguna fiesta, estoy segura, pero no recuerdo.

Harry sonrió.

—Debe haber sido una buena fiesta si no la recuerdas —razonó y Teasdale rió rodando los ojos.

Harry apoyó los brazos sobre el barandal. La noche estaba estrellada pero las estrellas más cercanas al horizonte eran opacadas por las fortísimas luces del jardín de Leviatán. Harry podría hacer un comentario sobre eso, o sobre la buena noche que había tocado para hacer una fiesta, o sobre lo bonita que estaba Lux con ese vestido, pero cualquier cosa que dijera sólo haría más notorio el elefante en la habitación.

Teasdale caminó a su lado, y suspiró al apoyarse sobre el barandal también.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —dijo.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Sé que nos vemos poco ahora, por todo lo que pasó.

—Claro.

—Pero Lux y yo realmente te apreciamos mucho.

Harry asintió. Lo sabía. Si lo dudaba le constó cuando le bastó mover los rizos para hacer a la pequeña Lux sonreír.

—Las aprecio también—dijo, tan formal como pudo. 

En realidad, quería decirles que las quería mucho. Que sabía su historia y sentía una terrible urgencia por protegerlas y ayudarlas. Pero Teasdale era la omega de otro Alfa y no sería apropiado comportarse así.

—Te trajimos un regalo —dijo ella. Arqueó las cejas—. Dos, realmente.

—No debieron... —respondió avergonzado, pero Teasdale se encogió de hombros y hurgó en su cartera.

—Lulú—llamó—, ven, vamos a darle al tío Harry su regalo.

Lux caminó hacia ellos con torpeza.

Había dado los primeros pasos poco antes de la Navidad. Louis le había mostrado un vídeo que había filmado en su celular entonc es, pero era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo en vivo. Hacía que su pecho se revolviera de orgullo. Entonces, Lux se tambaleó y cayó sobre su trasero, y finalmente gateó los metros que le quedaban hasta ellos.

Teasdale se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Y yo que te puse este bonito vestido —fingió regañarla.

Harry se arrodilló para recibirla en brazos, y Lux se refregó en su mentón al abrazarse a él.

Teasdale sacó de su bolso dos paquetes.

—Es un regalo y una tontería—dijo, dándole los dos.

—Gracias—respondió él y abrió el primero, ansioso como un niño. La energía de Lux era contagiosa.

Eran unas pantuflas de lana, tejidas con diseño de lobo y hasta dos orejitas en cada pie.

—Sé que no es, como, súper masculino—admitió Teasdale avergonzada.

A Harry no le importaba, eran realmente adorables. Se veían como si las hubiera hecho ella, también, y apreciaba eso.

—Lux hizo la tarjeta—explicó, y Harry desdobló el papelito que asomaba de las botas de una de las pantuflas.

Debajo de un montón de coloridos rayones, con delicada caligrafía estaba escrito: 

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!_

_L &L_

—Es perfecto, Louise —admitió. Lo era, realmente: se sentía personal y como un mimo. Harry no había vuelto a hablar con su mamá al teléfono desde que había roto con Louis, porque tendría preguntas que no sabría responder, pero esto se sentía como estar con ella. Tragó saliva, porque se había prometido nada de emociones el día de su cumpleaños. Carraspeó—. Gracias.

Teasdale sonrió.

—El otro es como, más, tú sabes...  _Regalo._

Harry frunció el ceño, y abrió el paquete. Sabía que era un libro porque, bueno, no se necesita ser astro-físico para palpar uno sobre el papel de regalo, pero la idea de Louis haciéndole un regalo ni siquiera había cruzado su mente hasta que lo abrió.

_Ella y la Luna._   
_Novelización del Mito de Atalanta._

—Tiene las referencias a los mitos originales —explicó Teasdale—, por si te interesa ir a las fuentes. Pero está narrado como una novela...

Harry tragó saliva. Teasdale continuaba hablando del libro con un cuidadoso discurso ensayado para que pareciera que era un regalo propio. Harry la interrumpió.

—¿Cómo está?—murmuró.

Como si Harry no pudiera  _oler_ a Louis en aquel libro. No literalmente, porque, bueno, los supresores. Pero todo eso apestaba a él y a sus eternos y aburridos relatos y a cómo se esmeraba en interesar a Harry con ellos.

¿Era una burla? ¿Un recordatorio de cómo él había nombrado su fraternidad y ayudado a conquistarla?

¿Debería haber sido esa la pregunta que escupió de su garganta? 

Quizás, pero Harry no necesitaba saberlo. No en ese momento. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era si Louis estaba tan jodidamente hecho mierda como él se sentía. Si estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque fuera internamente. Si Harry le dolía del mismo modo, si seguía oliéndolo en su ropa y si eso se sentía como tortura.

—Es Louis—respondió Teasdale, después de unos minutos de silencio que se sintieron eternos —. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Harry tragó saliva. Guardó el libro en su envoltorio y se lo devolvió. Lo que fuera que ese libro significaba, no podía aceptarlo.

Teasdale asintió y lo volvió a guardar en su bolso tímidamente.

—¿Cómo estás tú, Harry? —preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros. Lux lo miraba con la misma expresión curiosa de su madre.

—Quizás deberían hablar de todo esto... Pueden seguirse viendo sin que sea tu omega.

Harry frunció el ceño y resopló lentamente. Allí iba el rumor otra vez: Louis se había ofrecido a él y Harry había sido el idiota que había dicho que no. El mismo que hacía unos minutos se manoseaba con un desconocido de la manada de Lila. Así que ahora no era sólo el imbécil que había roto un corazón, sino que ni siquiera tenía derecho a sexo de despecho sin ser juzgado.

—Estoy segura de que pueden encontrar un punto medio.

—No voy a discutir estas cosas con una omega —respondió tan seco como pudo.

Teasdale lo interrumpió.

—No me vengas con estas tonterías de solemnidad Alfa, Harry —dijo—, te conozco mejor que esto. Te conozco arrullando a mi hija hasta que se durmió y llevándonos de paseo en días bonitos.

—No me conoces.

—Te conozco lo suficiente —insistió. Luego suspiró, mientras buscaba las palabras. Miró a Harry con ojos severos y quizás era apenas una omega, pero tenía ese aura de madre que a Harry siempre lograba atemorizar un poco—. Cuando tú y Louis comenzaron a verse, yo... Yo no confiaba en ti.

—Lo sé.

Harry recordaba cómo se comportaba con él hasta antes del Festival de Otoño.

—Pensé que eras como todos los Alfa, ¿sabes? Violento y egoísta, demasiado terco para reconocer tus errores.

Harry no dijo nada. Siguió haciendo morisquetas a Lux como si el tono de voz de la omega no estuviera afectándolo, como si no supiera el peso verdadero de aquellas palabras.

—Pero luego Louis me contó de tu hermana —murmuró. Harry tragó saliva y se contuvo de levantar la mirada—. No debió hacerlo, lo sé, pero lo hizo. Me lo contó explotando de frustración porque yo no te daba una oportunidad, como, con lágrimas en los ojos y toda la cosa. Me dijo, " _¿Y qué si se mete en un par de pleitos? Está construyendo una manada para proteger a su hermana. ¿Qué no harías tú por tu familia?_ " —recordó imitando los exagerados gestos y tonos de Louis. Harry tuvo que admitir que era una jodida buena imitación, mientras se sonreía. Teasdale sonrió también al notar que lo había suavizado—. Pero no fue eso, ¿sabes? No fueron sus argumentos. Fue  _cómo_ me lo dijo.

Teasdale suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Volvió a abrir su cartera y sacó el paquete abierto que guardaba el libro.

—Louis. Louis Tomlinson, al borde del llanto porque me rehusaba a creer que su Alfa era jodidamente admirable.

Harry tragó saliva.

— _Louis Tomlinson_ , Harry —insistió, como si él no entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Extendió el libro en su dirección y lo sostuvo allí firmemente, como su mamá ofreciéndole de pequeño los remedios que se rehusaba a tomar—. Si no quieres el libro, tú devuélveselo. Y pregúntale cómo está, si realmente te interesa saberlo. Estoy segura de que quiere decirte feliz cumpleaños personalmente.

 

Teasdale apenas se quedó en la fiesta unos minutos más. Fue ahuyentada de vuelta a su pequeña habitación por culpa de la música, el alcohol y el mal ambiente que significaba para Lux tener a un montón de lobos de distintas manadas intentando enseñarle a aullar cuando claramente era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo. Después de despedirse de ellas Harry había decidido olvidar aquella conversación y volver a festejar su cumpleaños.

El chico de la manada de Lila lo encontró rápidamente, apenas salió al jardín a fumar. Estaba solo; quienes estaban afuera al salir eran betas de su manada que no tardaron en interpretar su perfume y sus gestos. Harry no era realmente un fumador pero necesitaba una excusa para lavar esos incómodos estados de ánimo de su cabeza. El beta de Lila, cuyo nombre Harry todavía no había aprendido, estaba demasiado embriagado de deseo y curiosidad para interpretar sus señales. Había buscado su mano libre para llevarla a su cintura. Había besado su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula y la comisura de sus labios, soltando frágiles gemidos que pretendían demandar más. 

Harry hubiese deseado poder darle más. Lo que pedía. 

Pero sus gemidos húmedos no eran tan dulces como los de Louis y sus ojos eran igual de azules pero no tan profundos y no olía a nada.

Harry odiaba odiar eso, pero lo hacía.

Quería a Louis. Quería su perfume y su boca y sus ojos y su presencia. Quería bañarse de él y pintarlo de su aroma y quería poder pretender que todo lo demás no dolía, que nada había ocurrido.

Dejó al beta con interrumpidas disculpas y escapó de la fiesta por el enrejado del jardín, para que ni Niall ni Jessie lo vieran. No pensaba buscar a Louis, sólo buscaba un respiro de la presión de la mirada de los otros para poder simplemente entregarse a esa amargura que lo estaba devorando por dentro.

La tristeza guiaba sus pasos. Era como si el cuerpo supiera mejor que su mente lo que realmente necesitaba. Y lo que necesitaba, aunque no fuera lo que  _quisiera_ , estaba en los dormitorios.

Ganó miradas curiosas al cruzar la puerta principal. Hacía meses que no pisaba allí: apenas había ido una vez después de la mudanza, a buscar a Liam por un asunto administrativo. Las miradas extrañadas no eran de sorpresa o desconocimiento. Eran miradas sabihondas, acusadoras; Harry podía imaginar los rumores aún antes de oírlos...

_Míralo, vuelve por él. Un Alfa arrastrándose por su omega._

No era su omega, ni lo que estaba haciendo Harry era digno de un Alfa.

_Humillándose por un tipo que es desleal, independiente, subversivo._

Y además mentiroso, desamorado, cruel, y el dueño de ojos azules que encerraban a la luna.

_¡Es su cumpleaños! Eso oí. Y su antiguo omega no fue capaz de ir a verlo._

_¿Vendrá a mendigar un regalo?_

A devolverlo, quizás. O un beso.

Harry caminó derecho hasta los ascensores y apretó el botón. Al abrirse las puertas, dos chicas salieron, cargadas de libros y ojeras. La primer fiesta de Atalanta había sido inmensa y todas las manadas estaban invitadas. Los únicos que se habían quedado afuera eran los omegas o miembros sueltos de mandas pequeñas cuyas invitaciones habían sido olvidadas. Sólo se habían quedado en sus dormitorios los que tenían exámenes o trabajos prácticos próximamente y debían aprovechar la noche para estudiar. Era por eso que aunque en la planta baja sólo lo juzgaban los pocos estudiantes que iban o volvían de la cafetería o biblioteca, mientras subía solo en el ascensor, Harry sabía que el panorama sería distinto en el cuarto piso.

Tragó saliva, mientras las puertas se abrían. Había música  _indie_ saliendo de una habitación de puertas abiertas, y un par de omegas jugaban a las cartas en los pasillos. Al fondo se oía el rasgar de una guitarra y gente cantando. Había puertas cerradas también: probablemente con gente estudiando. Pero lo que sobresalía era la atmósfera desestructurada, la risa y la conversación fácil.

A cada paso que Harry daba, los murmullos se acallaban. En otro contexto le hubiera hecho sentir poderoso saber que su jerarquía lograba despertar aún entre lobos sin manadas el más solemne respeto. Pero ese silencio sabía igual de acusador que las miradas en la planta baja. Sabía a la reserva de la que nacen los rumores.

Harry sabía cómo se veía eso: el día de su cumpleaños, llegando borracho al dormitorio de Louis, desesperado por algo suyo. No tenía idea qué imaginaban, porque le costaba tener en mente los rumores estúpidos que Louis había iniciado, pero tenía presente que la verdad era más humillante de lo que los demás creían. 

Harry no iba a buscar nada. Sabía que no obtendría respuestas, ni amor, ni arrepentimiento.

Harry volvía a Louis porque le hacía falta y porque aunque fuera patético no podía imaginar soportar esa noche sin él.

Eso lo enfurecía.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeó. No dijo su nombre porque Louis probablemente podía olerlo desde que había salido del ascensor. Sobre todo porque temía que al hacerlo no pudiera contener el gruñido o las lágrimas.

Louis tenía que estar adentro. Era por eso por lo que todos los curiosos esperaban a ver qué ocurriría. Pero la puerta seguía cerrada y del otro lado no venía más que el desorden inquieto de los murmullos.

Harry golpeó otra vez, un poco más fuerte ahora. Pasaron menos de cinco segundos antes de que la frustración le ganara.

— _Abre_   —gruñó con voz Alfa.

Inmediatamente seguido al sonido de unos pasos torpes, la puerta se abrió.

Lo recibió la expresión pálida de un omega y ojos marrones con las pupilas pequeñas del miedo. Harry frunció el ceño ante la reacción del desconocido y entonces entendió mejor. Miró de reojo a su alrededor. La expresión y el silencio a su alrededor no era respeto ni acusación: era miedo. No sabía cómo sentirse con eso.

El omega tenía la puerta por el picaporte y no atinaba a hablar ni a hacerse a un lado.

— _Vete_ —gruñó otra vez y el omega lo hizo, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

Harry suspiró antes de entrar.

En la cama, con sus gafas de marcos negros y el cabello desordenado, Louis leía. Pretendía hacerlo, mejor dicho; Harry no era estúpido. Tenía las uñas clavadas en las hojas y la mirada tan desafiante como asustada. 

¿Cómo lograba hacerlo? Ser tan contradictorio, en todo sentido. 

Con miedo, pero valiente. 

Reservado, pero transparente en los gestos.

Harry no tenía idea por qué le había mentido, qué estaba buscando, cómo nada de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses había sucedido. No sabía si Louis lo amaba o lo había usado o acaso ambas cosas. Pero lo miraba a los ojos y sin olerlo sabía que en ese momento Louis sentía lo mismo que él: alivio de volver a verlo y miedo por todo lo que podría ocurrir.

Tiró el libro de Atalanta sobre la cama, envuelto todavía con el papel de regalo.

Louis tragó saliva y cerró lentamente el suyo, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita.

—Harry... —dijo y su voz...

Joder, joder,  _joder_ , su voz.

Harry cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se giró a ella y la pateó una vez y otra, porque no quería gruñir nuevamente. Cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más humillado. No quería volver a desperdiciar su voz así, con alguien que se rehusaba a dejarse afectar por él. Como recién, cuando Harry había gruñido exigiéndole que abriera la puerta, pero sólo había logrado afectar a su compañero de cuarto.

—Harry, yo —insistió Louis, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—No, no me hables —dijo. Su voz ni tan segura ni tan dulce como la de Louis.  _No me mientas_ , quiso decir. Creía que Louis podía leer entre líneas.

Sin verlo lo oyó sentarse y acomodarse en la cama.

Harry reposó la cabeza sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos. Podía olerlo, nuevo y sutilmente. No era el olor atrincherado sobre los muebles y las sábanas que todavía persistía en el dormitorio que compartieron en Atalanta, pese a todos sus intentos por lavarlo. Era el olor nuevo de cada noche antes de dormir, cuando las pastillas perdían el efecto y Louis lo preparaba para el sueño. Era ese olor a jardín congelado, a luna llena, a un incansable aullido, nuevo y eléctrico y atemorizante.

Sintió los pasos detrás suyo y luego la mano en su cintura: suave, titubeante.

Harry tragó saliva y se giró. Enfrentó la mirada que temía y extrañaba y extrañaba y extrañaba y...

_Te extraño._

—No quiero hablar —sentenció.

Era cierto, porque hablar significaría escupir todas sus verdades y humillarse nuevamente, sin obtener nada a cambio. Hablar sería decirle que lo amaba, todavía, aunque debería odiarlo; que lo extrañaba y le hacía falta, aunque debería ser auto-suficiente; que Louis lo había roto y había roto su manada y necesitaba que vuelva a arreglarlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró Louis y fue una pregunta honesta.

Su mano seguía allí en su cintura y su mirada quizás más húmeda, pero todavía firme.

Harry no respondió con palabras.

Acercó su boca a la de Louis. Se detuvo y olfateó el perfume que desprendía su cuerpo y buscó en su mirada húmeda la respuesta a una pregunta que no quería hacer.  _Te quiero a ti_.

Louis asintió levemente y anudó en un puño su camisa y se puso en puntitas para desaparecer la distancia que Harry había guardado entre ellos como protección. 

Cerró los ojos y Harry los cerró también. Bloqueó de su cabeza todas las voces. Reemplazó la humillación, la vergüenza, la tristeza, por la tibieza de los labios de Louis y la seguridad que le daba su perfume. 

Todavía tenía ganas de llorar porque era un niño aunque pretendiera convencerse de lo contrario. Pero se sentía tan jodidamente perfecto volviendo a saborear esa boca que era suya, que no sabía si eran lágrimas de angustia o de felicidad.

A Harry el pecho se le hacía cada vez más pequeño y el corazón más grande, pero sostenido por las manos de Louis en su cintura, se sentía tan liviano que podría volar.

—Hueles a alguien más —protestó Louis apena murmurando las palabras sobre su boca—, hueles a Lila, pero no.

Harry se sonrió sin correr los labios.

—Un beta suyo —explicó, y sintió la mano de Louis tironeando aún más fuerte de su camisa.

Louis mordió su labio con delicadeza. Tironeó apenas lo suficiente para que Harry reaccionara abriendo los ojos y al verlo encontró los orbes azules que ordenaban su cielo. 

¿Cómo no iba a sentirse así de desahuciado sin él? Si sus ojos eran tan firmes como las estrellas, si eran el mapa que guiaban sus acciones.

Harry se había sentido como un idiota besando a un chico cuyo nombre no sabía, pero lo había hecho de todas formas. Ahora, Louis lo exploraba en silencio y sentía el peso de lo que había hecho, tenía la conciencia de que había herido a un inocente y que había herido a Louis, también.

—Tenía ojos azules, como tú —Insistió, de todas formas. Se separó de sus labios. 

Quería herirlo un poco más. Quería escapar de la prisión de sus ojos y de lo mucho que lo quería.

Louis tragó saliva y soltó el tirón de su camiseta. Comenzaba a oler más fuerte y eso sólo reforzó las infantiles ansias de venganza.

—Me hubiese dejado follarlo. Sin condón.

Las manos de Louis se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, colgando los dedos del pasacintos. Louis lo miraba y a Harry el corazón le latía enloquecido, pero lograba mantener la compostura. Sostenía su mirada, cuando Louis la encontraba por instantes. Sus ojos se fijaban en su boca, y en su cuello, y en remolino de sus rizos, y volvían a sus ojos de pasada antes de estudiarlo un poco más.

A Harry le hubiese gustado ser inmune a su mirada, pero no lo era. Le gustaría no derretirse así, no demandarlo tanto, no sentir que todo lo que era y podría ser atinaba a derrumbarse cuando Louis parpadeaba.

—¿Querías hacerlo? —inquirió Louis en un murmullo. Harry tragó saliva—, ¿querías follarlo?

Era por ello que no quería hablar. Porque Harry no era como Louis.

No sabía mentir.

—Quiero follarte a  _ti._

Louis sonrió. Harry se hubiese ofendido si no fuera porque inmediatamente hundió el rostro en su camisa y lo rodeó nuevamente por la cintura. Se refregó sobre su ropa, desesperado, y Harry no sabía si quería pintarse con su perfume o si eran las hormonas diciéndole que lo marque otra vez, que recupere su reclamo sobre aquel recoveco de su cuello sobre el que solía dormir cada noche.

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, porque Louis habló.

—Fóllame, entonces.

Louis besó su cuello con la cima de sus labios y cuando se alejó a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, tenía las mejillas rojas. Harry tragó saliva.

—No quiero hablar —dijo.  _No quiero follarte y decirte que eres mío. No quiero que mientas, que me digas tonterías. No quiero falsas promesas, ni vanas ilusiones_ —. Quiero follarte —repitió.

Louis se mordió el labio, mientras tomaba su mano. Asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, y dando pasos hacia atrás lo guió hasta la cama. Estaban húmedos sus labios y el modo en que caminaba, era húmeda hasta su mirada sin lágrimas y su voz al decir:

—Fóllame, entonces —otra vez.

Louis llegó hasta el borde de la cama, y Harry lo empujó por los hombros hasta sentarlo en el colchón.

Sin hablar. Sin amor. Sin explicaciones.

Sería más fácil así, creía Harry. Sería más digno, también.

Se desabrochó el pantalón lentamente, mientras miraba a Louis. 

El omega —el Alfa— sentado en la esquina de la cama, buscaba su mirada con sus infinitos ojos azules y se relamía los labios preparándose. Si Harry no pudiera verlo podría olerlo, porque quizás no era el perfume más intenso —todavía—, pero estaban allí, sus hormonas. 

Louis olía a la primera vez que Harry lo olió, así de claro, sin tapujos. 

Entonces estaba afuera de la ducha, desnudo, y desesperado por tacto; ahora estaba vestido en la cama del dormitorio al que había vuelto, dispuesto y esperando lo que Harry tenía para darle.

Aquella vez Louis estaba entregado, pero esta era sumiso.

Harry tragó saliva. Su carne estaba dura y por la cabeza todas las emociones, las ideas y las palabras que se negaba a decir, se mezclaban embarrándose. Tenía ganas de gruñir para acallar su cabeza, pero si era patético gruñir a un omega que no responde, era peor tener que gruñirse a a sí mismo para comportarse como un Alfa digno.

—Abre la boca—dijo, mientras sacaba su miembro encima de su bóxer, acariciándolo, aunque no era necesario realmente, ya estaba lo suficientemente duro.

Louis se humedeció los labios otra vez antes de obedecerlo.

Harry sintió las cosquillas en la panza y el pecho encendérsele en rugidos y un instinto animal por marcarlo. Correrse en su rostro y su culo y su garganta. Llenarlo de mordiscos en el cuello y los hombros. Asegurarse nuevamente de que esa noche, Louis había sido suyo. De que pese a todo, seguía siendo suyo.

Puso la punta de su miembro sobre la lengua de Louis. Él cerró los ojos con pesadez y sus párpados temblaron delatando las mismas cosquillas que Harry sentía. Humedeció la cabecita, entrando y saliendo apenas de su boca, rozando sus labios y pintándole con la saliva propia las comisuras y sus mejillas.

_Te ves bonito así. Entregado a mí._

Quiso decirlo, pero no era cierto.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente bonito? —dijo en lugar de ello.

_¿Por qué eres bonito cuando te entregas y cuando te rebelas? ¿Por qué me ofreces ahora todo lo que te pedí y por qué no es suficiente? ¿Por qué te tengo aquí sumiso y silencioso, y te extraño, desafiante y posesivo? ¿Por qué quiero follar tu boca pero quiero más oírte decirme que lo sientes?_

Louis sostuvo la mirada mientras Harry enredaba sus dedos en su nuca, y lo sostenía firme mientras se empujaba un poco más adentro. De la boca de Louis salían ruidos huecos y sucios. Harry tiraba su cabello y se empujaba más adentro y con más fuerza, y deseaba  _desear_ eso.

—Amo follar tu boca—gruñó. Lo hizo, aunque era inútil gruñirle a un Alfa.

Lo hizo porque quizás lo ayudaría a olvidar que lo era, si Louis seguía sumiso así.

_Amo follar tu boca pero amo follarte más. Amo empujarme dentro tuyo y verte temblar de placer. Amo besar tu mejilla sudorosa mientras entro y salgo más rápido. Amo hacerte correr. Amo hacerte feliz, aunque sea por un instante. Amo que en ese momento todo sea suficiente._

_Te amo._

—Te amo —gruñó y si Louis quiso responder, Harry no lo dejó hablar empujándose bien hondo en su boca hasta sentirlo respirar ahogado sobre su pubis.

Sacó la carne de su boca y se alejó unos pasos para darse un segundo de control. Louis respiraba agitado, recuperando la respiración, y Harry estaba al borde de correrse pero no quería hacerlo todavía.

Sacó un condón del bolsillo y quizás no era lo apropiado ponérselo después de una jodida mamada pero Harry sólo tenía un zumbido en la cabeza y lo único que podía pensar era en que ese hombre que estaba a punto de follar no era su omega. Que no sería aceptable que apestara a él el día siguiente.

Iba a usarlo con el beta de Lila. Era justo que lo usara con Louis también.

—Harry... —dijo Louis y.

Oh, es que su voz.

Era bonita siempre, pero rota así... Rasgada así...

Harry no podía soportarlo.

— _No_ —gruñó Harry—. Sin hablar. O quieres o no...

—Quiero —lo interrumpió Louis—, pero.

—Quieres. O no—insistió Harry.

Louis se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba. Sus ojos inquietos estudiaban sus gestos, y Harry intentaba como podía controlar el color de sus mejillas, el temblor de sus manos. Louis despegó los labios, pero bastó la mirada severa de Harry para entender que sería absurdo buscar algo más que lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, caminando hasta Harry.

Acarició sus caderas, subió por sus manos hasta el cuello de su camisa.

Desprendió el primer botón mirando a sus ojos, y el segundo mirando sus labios. Luego cerró sus ojos y murmuró:

—Quiero.

Quizás fueron los suaves empujones de Harry, constantes; los pasos que daba entre cada beso, mientras suspiraba hirviendo sobre su boca. Quizás fueron las manos de Louis sudorosas pero seguras, tironeando suavemente, y sus pies que no titubeaban retrocediendo hasta el colchón. En cualquier caso, bastaron unos segundos para que las pantorrillas de Louis dieran contra la cama y él cayera suavemente—como si estuviera hecho de nubes—sentado sobre el colchón. Sus manos habían intentado llevar a Harry consigo pero el tacto de sus dedos se había resbalado de sus manos como si de una brisa se tratara.

Harry tragó saliva al verlo allí. Todo era distinto —todo había cambiado—, pero algunos gestos eran familiares. Quizás Harry estaba borracho, quizás la nostalgia le jugaba una mala pasada, pero de a instantes parpadeaba y era como volver a diciembre, como si ese colchón fuera el suyo en Atalanta y ese Alfa conteniendo los gruñidos fuera su omega.

Louis tenía los párpados perezosos y los labios hinchados y el azul de sus ojos se había vuelto oscuro y húmedo... Miraba a Harry con una expresión terca que él todavía no podía descifrar del todo.

Louis le hizo una media sonrisa mientras se echaba de espaldas en la cama. Sus manos bajaron suavemente sobre su camiseta y luego la levantaron un poco, asomando su ombligo.

—¿Puedo quitármela?

Harry se mordió el labio y negó suavemente. Louis se sonrojó apenas y agachó la mirada, pero aunque eso le hacía sentir un poco más en control de la situación, el instinto posesivo de Harry era todavía más fuerte que su orgullo. Se acomodó encima de él, una rodilla a cada lado de Louis; buscó las manos sobre su vientre y las rodeó hasta meterse bajo su camiseta.

— _Yo_  voy a quitártela —dijo, aunque no lo hizo todavía.

Con sus manos bajo el gastado algodón, navegó por sus costados, apenas dejando que fueran las yemas de sus dedos las que lo acariciaran. Louis respiraba agitado, sonrosado y de pestañas temblorosas, y Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Se dejó embriagar en esa sensación un momento... En la electricidad que le daba la piel de Louis y en lo poderoso que lo hacía tenerlo bajo su control así. En su pecho se encendían fuegos nuevos de las brasas tibias y un cosquilleo dulzón se adueñaba de su panza... Fue el deseo —incansable, inagotable— de poder quedarse allí, así, para siempre, el que lo volvió a la realidad.

No había  _parasiempres_. Louis siempre se lo había advertido. 

¿Por qué? 

¿Por qué había jugado así con él?

Louis se arqueó al sentir sus manos bajar a su espalda y Harry hincó sus uñas obligándolo a apretar los ojos en un gesto de (suave) dolor.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres? —insistió, procurando que su voz fuera tan grave y fría como desearía poder serlo.

Louis asintió, así que Harry terminó de quitarle la camiseta.

Al hacerlo, la tela acarició su cabello, desordenándolo, y un centenar de brillantes partículas de su perfume volaron directamente a su nariz.

—Voltéate —gruñó.

Louis despegó los labios y Harry sabía lo que iba a decir. Su nombre, otra vez, con ese mismo tono sumiso y grotesco que no le quedaba en absoluto. Estaba preparado para advertirle nuevamente que esas eran sus condiciones: sin hablar, sin amor; pero Louis, finalmente, no dijo nada. Se giró en el colchón bajo el hueco que las piernas de Harry dejaban, y cuando las manos del Alfa acariciaron su espina hasta su trasero, se arqueó dándole paso.

Harry le bajó bruscamente los jeans y el bóxer.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó. No es como si fuera a comerle el trasero también.

Louis tardó un segundo en responder. Harry sintió que la noche se oscurecía tragándose las luces del dormitorio, durante ese silencio.

—En el cajón.

Harry tragó saliva. Claro que tenía. Si Harry tenía un preservativo que pretendía usar con otro beta, ¿por qué Louis no tendría lubricante que alguien hubiese usado en él? Se estiró sobre la cama hasta abrir el cajón y sacó el pequeño envase húmedo en la tapa. 

—No es muy Alfa dejarte follar así, ¿sabías eso? —dijo entre dientes, mientras volvía a su lugar.

Louis no respondió más que siguiendo el tacto de la mano de Harry arqueando el trasero.

—Supongo que no eres muy bueno en eso —continuó—. No sólo fui tratado como estúpido por un Alfa sino que por uno que—

—Harry —dijo Louis con un nudo en la voz. 

Sin embargo su tono no fue sumiso ni arrepentido, sino más bien...

—Sin hablar, ¿verdad? —le recordó.

—Verdad —admitió Harry, agradecido de que Louis no pudiera ver el color de sus mejillas.

Se humedeció los dedos con el lubricante y luego dejó un poco más sobre la entrada de Louis. Él dio un respingo al sentir aquella humedad fría, pero Harry se apresuró a sostener uno de sus cachetes con la mano seca y apretarlo fuertemente indicándole que se quede quieto. Empujó las yemas de los dedos del medio suavemente sobre su entrada; no quería empujarse todavía, sólo probarlo.

Louis hundió la frente en las sábanas y aunque apretó los labios de su garganta salió un rasposo gemido. Harry se mordió bien fuerte los labios y presionó fuertemente su entrada, subiendo y bajando por la línea de su ano, antes de hablar.

—Realmente te gusta —dijo en un forzoso tono burlón.

A Louis quizás realmente le gustaba ser follado por otro Alfa, pero a Harry realmente le gustaba ser usado por el mismo una y otra vez. 

Eran igualmente patéticos, pensándolo seriamente. 

La cosa era que Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a sentirse patético, que aunque fuera hipócrita, le daba algo así como tranquilidad poder tener a Louis de ese modo. Verlo arrastrarse por él también. Alimentaba en él aquellas ansias de venganza, le acariciaba el ego y le restituía el poder perdido —regalado. 

Pero no se sentía bien.

Introdujo ambos dedos juntos y un cosquilleo recorrió su espina al sentir el cuerpo de Louis adaptarse tan fácilmente a él. Con la mano libre apretó bien fuerte sus nalgas y le dio un suave golpe después, y al recibir el impacto Louis soltó un gemido gutural que parecía un ronroneo. Se oía tan jodidamente perfecto oírlo así otra vez.

—¿Extrañabas esto? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta (podía leerla en el suave vaivén del Alfa, acompañando sus dedos).

Louis apenas respondió con un gimoteo sobre las sábanas y Harry le dio una nalgada fuerte que lo obligó a morderse los labios.

—Te pregunté algo —insistió.

—Sí, bebé, sí —respondió y  _oh, joder_. Bebé. Harry no estaba listo para eso—. Lo extrañé pero te quiero a ti también —dijo y su voz era tortuosamente húmeda y Harry sabía por qué. Conocía la sensación de contener los gruñidos, lo pegajoso que sabía en la garganta—. Te quiero adentro mío.

Harry quería estar adentro suyo también, pero no quería... No quería hacerlo porque Louis se lo pedía. Lo quería desesperado y humillado y vacío, como Harry había estado todos esos días. Metió un tercer dedo y lo folló rápido y fuerte, y Louis temblaba de una manera tan dulce y sudorosa que Harry podría correrse de apenas verlo. 

Quitó los dedos tan abruptamente como los había puesto. Louis tembló suavemente, mientras se movía instintivamente intentando continuar la sensación. 

—Quieto —La voz Alfa de Harry se adueñó de su garganta y soltó la palabra negra y espesa.

Louis le hizo caso esta vez y Harry no sabía si era por la voz o por lo jodidamente desesperado que había logrado ponerlo, pero sonrió satisfecho de todas formas. 

Se acomodó en su entrada y se empujó dentro lentamente. Louis estaba preparado y lubricado, y eso hacía fácil aquello de follarlo rápido y rudo para desahogar toda la mierda que Harry venía tragando. 

Ese era el plan, de todas formas. Sexo duro, silencioso y con condón —a modo de pago por todo el daño ocasionado. Harry quería ver a Louis desesperado y roto y rogando por él y follarlo rápido hasta correrse en el condón y luego irse y dejarlo temblando, incapaz de encontrar en sus manos consuelo suficiente.

Pero entonces Harry entró y Louis se contoneó lentamente,  dulcemente, follándose como tan bien sabía hacerlo y...

Si había sentimientos de venganza en Harry... 

Si había sufrimiento, enojo, nostalgia... 

Si el beso se había sentido extraño, si el gruñido se había adueñado de su garganta, si las miradas y las expectativas y los rumores....

Si el perfume, y la libreta y las mentiras...

Si algo había ocurrido desde aquella primera vez en el Hotel en Londres, Harry no podía pensar en ello ahora. 

—Joder— murmuró y subió con las manos hasta la cintura de Louis y lo apretó mansamente, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos.

_Joder._

Joder con Harry  y con lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de Louis. Joder con lo en casa que se sentía dentro suyo. Joder con el perfume de Louis bonito, pero débil; joder con las hormonas de Harry cubriéndolo y con aquel deseo de reprimirlas para poder olerlo mejor. Joder con el lloriqueo que había reemplazado al gruñido en su garganta y joder con las ganas que tenía de besar a Louis otra vez.

—Quiero verte, bebé —balbuceó mientras se retiraba de Louis apenas unos segundos. 

Lo volteó por la cintura, hasta ponerlo de espaldas.

Louis tenía los labios partidos y rojos y el rostro del mismo color. En sus ojos había una humedad triste que debería reconfortar a Harry —debería hacerlo sentir un Alfa digno, debería devolverle el honor— pero sólo le retorcía el estómago. 

Quiso hablar, pero no tenía voz, así que sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de bajar sobre sus codos y besar a Louis en la mejilla, beber el sudor que se mezclaba en las esquinas de sus ojos con las lágrimas.

Louis acarició su mejilla con la nariz y no dijo nada tampoco.

Harry tomó a Louis por las caderas y él enredó las piernas en su cintura. Esta vez, al volver a entrar, pudo ver la expresión de Louis al morderse los labios y apretar bien fuerte los ojos, y supo que algo de todo eso era sincero.

Louis acarició su cuello y lo acercó en un beso caliente y mojado. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y Harry no sabía qué era lo que Louis callaba, pero las palabras en la propia lengua estaban taladrándole la cabeza.

_Te amo, Louis. Te amo, te amo, te amo, Louis._

No las dijo, por supuesto. Quizás no podía hacer lo del sexo bruto, pero podía respetar la parte de "sin hablar".

Creía.

 

 

 

Harry estaba equivocado. 

Después de la última embestida, cayó derrumbado sobre Louis, abatido por el esfuerzo físico y por tantas palabras roídas hasta el cansancio. Se había empapado en la leche de Louis, y no le molestó al principio, demasiado distraído por el azul de sus ojos y aquella perezosa sonrisa satisfecha, pero después, al notar sus gestos tensarse y el gris adueñarse de su mirada, cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba.

Louis tragó saliva y se escabulló lentamente de su abrazo. Buscó en su cajón toallitas húmedas, y limpió el vientre de Harry y el propio, sin mediar palabra. Metió los papeles y el condón en una bolsa y después de cerrarla bien tomó dos de sus pastillas juntas.

Había algo triste en su expresión y Harry estaba demasiado cansado para regocijarse en eso también.

Acarició tímidamente su mejilla. Louis reaccionó sorprendido a su tacto, y lo miró apenas un segundo antes de agachar la mirada.

—Lamento hacerlo ahora —murmuró—, pero soy un desorden hormonal después del sexo y no quiero que mi compañero vuelva y...

—Lo sé —dijo Harry.

Se reincorporó apenas un poco, para tomar a Louis por el cuello y bajarlo sobre él.

—Bañate cuando estés en casa —murmuró—. Tus betas no lo notarán pero quizá un Alfa...

—Lo sé —insistió Harry—. Sin hablar, ¿sí?

Louis asintió en aquel hueco de su cuello que era suyo, Harry quisiera o no. Acarició su pecho y bajó suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas, hasta llegar a su pelvis. Al acariciar su tatuaje, se sonrió y Harry sonrió también al sentirlo así sobre su piel.

_Te amo, Louis._

—Estaba tan enojado cuando vine —murmuró. _Estaba tan enojado y ahora aquí estoy, sonriendo por una tonta caricia.  
_

—Podía olerlo —respondió Louis divertido. _  
_

—¿Por eso no abriste?

Louis se encogió de hombros. Harry esperó la respuesta un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que no la obtendría. Suspiró derrotado.

Iba a hablar cuando Louis lo interrumpió.

—Tenía miedo, honestamente —murmuró—. No sabía que harías.

—Jamás te lastimaría, lo sabes —protestó. Joder que había intentado.

Louis no dijo nada, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus silencios ahora. Sentía las palabras atorándosele en la garganta —los reclamos, las preguntas, las confesiones— y se había prometido que sería sin hablar. Sin humillarse de más. 

Se reincorporó en la cama, dispuesto a irse antes de cometer alguna tontería insalvable. El recuerdo de ese día no sería el más dulce de todos, pero por lo menos no era terriblemente patético, lo cual era mucho decir de Harry últimamente. Claro que cuando Louis se sentó en la cama también, no pudo contenerse de olfatear su cuello, rastrear su perfume una última vez antes de irse. 

—Se lavó tan rápido —protestó, incapaz de ocultar el tono decepcionado.

—Tu olor es más fuerte —explicó Louis, todavía evitando su mirada—. Siempre me cubres después de... Tú sabes.

 _Sólo porque tuviste las hormonas activadas apenas un rato. Aquel día en el hotel..._ Joder, Louis olía increíblemente poderoso en el Hotel y apenas había tenido las hormonas activadas un par de días. ¿Qué sería si estuviera un ciclo entero sin ellas? ¿Marcaría todo a su alrededor como estaba marcado cada centímetro de su habitación en Doncaster? 

¿Cómo había sido Harry tan estúpidamente ciego? ¿Cómo había podido ignorar que ese perfume era demasiado bueno para ser cierto? Después de haber visitado su casa... Después de haber compartido esa habitación de hotel... Después de...

—En Londres —dijo Harry.  _Sin hablar_. Lo había jurado, pero ya no le cabían en el pecho palabras por tragar—. Por eso no lo noté... Porque cuando te follé mis hormonas cubrieron todo.

Louis no respondió. Harry quería estar enojado, pero estaba demasiado triste para eso.

—¿Por eso querías que te folle? —preguntó, pero sonó como una afirmación—, porque mis hormonas nublarían mi mente y tu perfume.

Louis no dijo nada y esa fue su respuesta. 

¿Por eso se había dejado follar ahora? ¿Para que su compañero de cuarto no pudiera identificar el olor claramente al volver?

—¿Fue...? Algo, ¡no lo sé! —exclamó Harry frustrado—, ¿fue algo de lo que dijiste... de lo que pasó entre nosotros...?

_¿Fue algo cierto?_

—Te amo —murmuró Louis y al soltar las palabras soltó unas lágrimas también. Las secó en seguida con la palma de su mano y luego volvió a mirar al vacío con sus desafiantes ojos azules—. Te amo, esa es la verdad.

¿Lo era? ¿Podía Harry saberlo?

¿Importaba siquiera?

—No es suficiente —respondió.

Louis asintió y se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Lo sé.


	24. XVII | Clemátides

_This love is tainted-_

_I need you and I hate it._

fOoL fOr YoU (ZAYN)

 

Afuera nevaba y en el pecho de Harry un centenar de lobos aullaban. Sentado de piernas sueltas sobre el colchón de su hermana, miraba las cartas en su mano y fruncía el ceño a los extraños símbolos en ellas. La luna, el lobo y aquella misteriosa carta negra que, si Harry pudiera despintar como a las tarjetas de rasca y gana, estaba seguro de que vería el retrato de Louis.

Gemma bajó una mano y sonrió orgullosa mostrando los dientes y haciendo el baile de la victoria que no hacía desde que tenía ocho años. A Harry no le molestaba perder con ella sólo porque lo llenaba de ternura verla feliz así.

— ¡Otro punto para la Alfa! —festejó.

—Heey, yo soy un Alfa también—protestó Harry.

Gemma rodó los ojos.

—No todavía, lobezno —respondió—. Quizás cuando lo seas puedas ganarme a las cartas.

Harry frunció el ceño y se miró a sí mismo. Las manos que sostenían las cartas eran pequeñas y bajo su cuello estaba el pijama que usaba cuando era un crío. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cuatro, cinco? Sí, más o menos. Eso y Harry estaba soñando, claramente.

Apretó los labios injuriando a su propio subconsciente.  _Por supuesto_ que soñaría con que era un niño otra vez sin hormonas y débil.

Miró a Gemma, quien tenía ocho ahora. Tenía esa sonrisa orgullosa de quien acaba de despertar sus hormonas, y que Harry no veía en ella hace años. Épocas más sencillas, donde Harry no tenía el "privilegio" de tomar decisiones y Gemma no rehusaba de la jerarquía que la genética le había dado.

Harry sabía que despertaría en cualquier momento, porque escuchaba el  _toc-toc_  de la madera y porque nunca duraba en sus sueños mucho tiempo después de darse cuenta de que estaba en ellos. Escupió las palabras atolondrado, buscando un consuelo que no tenía en dónde más buscar.

—Louis es un Alfa, también —dijo.

Gemma se rió y al darle un brusco empujón por los hombros, el cayó sobre el colchón.

—No todavía, lobezno —repitió mientras se desvanecía en una veloz negrura que se adueñaba de la visión de Harry.

_Toc- toc._

Harry abrió los ojos, pegajosos, y se los refregó con pereza mientras olfateaba en el aire intentando averiguar de quién se trataba. Niall, claramente, pero había alguien más y su subconsciente seguía insistiendo en Gemma.

—Ya despiértate, imbécil —exclamó su hermana del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry se reincorporó velozmente. Al parecer el perfume de Gemma se había metido en sus sueños, y no era su sueño quien confundía los sentidos de Harry recordándole a su hermana.

—¿Gem? —dijo con la voz ronca y tan fuerte como la mañana se lo permitía.

Del otro lado de la puerta, oyó aquella risa cantarina y familiar y aquel grotesco légamo que llevaba en el pecho hacía días se licuó de golpe, resbalándose.

—¿Puedes abrir de una vez?

—Sí, claro —Harry se levantó de la cama—. Déjame que me ponga algo.

Mientras se calzaba un pantalón de jean, olfateó las cortinas y el cabezal de la cama. De Louis no quedaba casi nada, pero Harry podía olerlo todavía. Quizás era paranoico. Quizás Harry moría por hablar del asunto con  _alguien_ , pero había jurado que no lo haría y no quería pasar el peso del secreto a su hermana también.

Colgó la ropa que estaba usando ayer en el cabezal y quitó bruscamente las cortinas que colocó en el fondo del canasto de ropa sucia (la tercer lavada sería la vencida, Louis y su perfume se irían ahora, se dijo). De las sábanas no tuvo que preocuparse, porque se había comprado nuevas cuando todo ocurrió —aunque por algún motivo guardaba las anteriores en el fondo del placar.

Con la luz matutina irrumpiendo violentamente, el vacío en la habitación era todavía más claro. El escritorio desocupado en el que Harry no había vuelto a poner nada después de que Zayn se llevara las pertenencias de Louis; las sillas libres de ropa sucia, el canasto que nunca parecía ocuparse lo suficiente como para meter una tanda a lavar. El sol alumbraba y sólo recordaba a Harry lo mucho que se sentía la ausencia de aquel perfume.

—¿Vas a abrirme o...? —protestó Gemma del otro lado de la puerta.

 

Mamá había mandado a Gemma a chequear cómo estaba Harry apenas se enteró de la ruptura. Otra vez por medio de rumores y no porque Harry llamara para contárselo, cosa que Gemma no tardó en recriminarle.

—A Mamá casi le da un infarto cuando se entera y te llamó y no atendiste el teléfono.

Harry masticó lentamente uno de los  _croissants_ que su hermana había comprado de camino a la Universidad, mientras pensaba qué responder. Tenían razón, lo sabía, pero también sabía que no estaba listo para discutir nada del asunto con ellas. O con nadie, honestamente.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente.

Gemma esperó un segundo que continuara hablando, pero Harry sólo tomó la taza de café y bebió un largo sorbo.

—¿Estás bien? Mamá está preocupada por ti —insistió.

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry.

No era cierto, pero no podía decirle otra cosa. Si lo hiciera vendrían las preguntas y Harry nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. Gemma debía saber que mentía, de todas formas, siempre lo hacía. Pero ya fuera porque quería concederle la dignidad de guardar su secreto, o porque elegía confiar en que podía manejarlo, no insistió. Sólo dijo:

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés mejor que bien?

Harry se sonrió, rodando los ojos.

—¿Dejar de buscar un Alfa?

Gemma rió.

—Además de eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quédate conmigo un rato. Tu perfume siempre... — _Siempre me tranquilizó—._ Siempre me recordó a casa.

Su hermana lo estudió en silencio un momento, sin decir nada. Finalmente suspiró, le metió a Harry el último  _croissant_ en la boca, y corrió la bandeja y las tazas a la mesita de luz.

—Déjame hacerte trenzas, entonces —dijo y se acomodó en una esquina de la cama haciéndole gestos a su hermano para que se acomode de espaldas frente suyo—. Si tú no estás lo suficientemente grande para dejar de buscar perfume Alfa que te tranquilice, entonces yo no estoy lo suficientemente grande para dejar de jugar a la peluquera con los increíbles rizos de mi hermano.

Lo dijo a modo de broma. Harry sabía eso. Sin embargo eso de "buscar perfume Alfa que te tranquilice" había calado más hondo de lo que jamás podría admitir. Se mezclaba en su cabeza ese momento, con el sueño, con lo jodidamente increíble que se había sentido volver a oler a Louis, así, hacía unas noches.

No había vuelto a verlo o a hablar con él después de ese encuentro, a excepción de un único mensaje de texto que Harry todavía no sabía cómo interpretar.

**la próxima vez con hablar o no me busques. no puedo seguir así.**

Harry entendía que su intención era dar explicaciones. Lo sabía porque había visto el gesto en él varias veces a lo largo de la noche, diciendo su nombre como una súplica para que Harry lo escuche. Pero Harry no quería escucharlo, no quería una explicación porque no había nada que Louis pudiera decir que solucionara las cosas, no había palabras que borraran los meses que había pasado abusándose de su amor y de su generosidad. Todavía, Harry quería escucharlo —todavía guardaba esperanzas—, pero había algo de Louis tirándole un ultimátum que sabía demasiado Alfa para su gusto.

—Oi, bebé —dijo Gemma, volviéndolo al presente. Sus dedos se hicieron paso a la cima de su cabeza para comenzar la trenza—. No quise hacerte sentir mal, es un decir. No tiene nada de malo necesitar contención a veces. La Luna sabe que te entiendo, a mí las responsabilidades Alfa me apabullaron. Pero tú eres más valiente que yo y estarás bien.

—Tú podrías ser valiente —murmuró Harry—. Podrías tener tu manada. La mitad de la gente en Oxford que decidió pasarse conmigo lo hizo sólo porque confían en ti.

—Eran muchos sacrificios, Harry. Muchos que no quería hacer —explicó en tono frustrado. No era la primera vez que daba esas explicaciones a Harry.

—Pero sacrificaste cosas así también. Como, perdiste a Oliver, ¿verdad? Llevaban saliendo, ¿qué? ¿Cinco, seis años?

—No es tan importante. Es decir, no lo hubiese hecho mi omega de todas formas.

—¿Por qué no?

Gemma tardó en responder y a Harry le puso los pelos de punta porque no podía estudiar sus gestos dándole la espalda y su olor era ambiguo. Dulzón, más opaco; brillante, más amargo. Gemma olía a nostalgia.

—No era esa clase de amor. Es mucha responsabilidad elegir un omega... Todas esas obligaciones, ese compromiso.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor por Louis?

La risa de Gemma fue tan fuerte entonces, que la brillante dulzura de su perfume se adueñó de todo —hasta de Harry, dibujándole una sonrisa.

—Quizá —admitió sabiéndose descubierta.

Harry rodó los ojos y entonces Gemma dio por terminada su trenza y se la ató con una hebilla que se sacó del propio cabello. Le palmeó los hombros, para indicarle que estaba terminado y Harry estiró el cuello para verse en el espejo sobre la cajonera.

Al volverse a su hermana, notó que sonreía con cierta pena y con el cabello desordenado después de quitarse la hebilla. Harry sonrió ante lo último y le desordenó un poco más el cabello.

—Hiciste lo correcto —admitió Gemma—, eso es lo que quería decir.

Harry suspiró.

—No lo dejé, Gem —explicó. Es decir, sí, lo había hecho, pero no del modo maduro en el que todos suponían que había sucedido. No porque había decidido protegerlo alejándose de él—. Quería que fuera mío.

Gemma frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó, entonces?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Apretó los labios, mientras mirando sus propias manos, buscaba una respuesta. Había una, clara, directa, pero no podía dársela. No podía decirle lo que realmente había ocurrido: que lo habían mentido, herido, manipulado; que Louis era un Alfa y que Harry no tenía en sí la suficiente dignidad como para dejar de amarlo por ello, para confrontarlo al respecto y obligarlo a confrontar a los demás. Harry era guardián de un secreto que ni siquiera comprendía del todo y no quería pasar a Gemma el peso de guardarlo también.

—Él no podía ser mío —murmuró, finalmente. "No podía" era una forma bonita de ponerlo.

Gemma lo rodeó por el cuello y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, Harry; que no puedan estar juntos —murmuró—. No lo resientas por eso, es un gran compromiso ser omega de alguien.

—No debería serlo si estás enamorado —retrucó algo dolido.

No debería ser tan cortante con ella pero llevaba las palabras prendidas de la garganta hacía meses y se sentía jodidamente poderoso al decirlas.

—No todo el mundo ama de la misma manera —explicó su hermana—. Además, tú sobre todas las personas vives hablando de cómo yo no debería ser la omega de nadie.

—Es diferente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy Alfa?

Harry rodó los ojos y resopló en una amarga risotada. No era precisamente el motivo.

—Porque yo soy un buen Alfa —respondió—. Porque yo cuidaría de él.

Gemma le pellizcó divertida las mejillas.

—Lo sé, bebé. Y él lo sabe, probablemente —dijo—. Pero, piénsalo... ¿Y qué si un día no lo amas más? ¿Si te enamoras de otra persona? ¡Mira a mamá! O qué si... ¿Qué si todo sale mal y tu manada se desbanda?

—¡Gracias por el voto de confianza! —protestó.

—No seas idiota, Hazza. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Le estás pidiendo que te confíe tu vida entera, y ¿por qué debería hacerlo si tú ni siquiera puedes confiar en su amor a menos que te ofrezca el compromiso eterno como prueba?

Harry frunció el ceño. Se había prestado a una discusión que ni siquiera iba al grano. Quizás era cierto que algo dolía a Harry de que Louis no quisiera ser suyo —sobre todo porque si Louis no quería ser Alfa, si se medicaba así para ocultarlo, entonces, ¿por qué no entregarse a Harry de una vez y matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Pero el punto, el verdadero, era otro. Que le había mentido y lo había usado y que había conquistado a medias su manada, su fraternidad, y su corazón.

—Hablas como si tuvieras la más mínima idea de lo que ocurrió —murmuró entre dientes.

Gemma suspiró.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo—. Pero es que, los vi juntos, Harry... Los vi en el festival cuando apenas estaban fingiendo y flirteando como un par de idiotas y después en navidad y... Harry... Te ama, puedo jurarte eso.

Harry rodó los ojos. 

¿Qué clase de amor era ese que venía con tantas mentiras?

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tú también? —gruñó y enseguida suspiró para conservar la calma y volver a su voz normal. Gemma apenas reaccionó a oírlo así—. Lo entiendo de mis betas que vivieron con él — _que fueron marcados por su perfume sin saberlo—_ , pero tú...

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Parecían felices, Harry. Odiaría que lo pierdas por alguna tontería.

Harry suspiró.  _No es una tontería._ Eso debería haber dicho, y sin embargo, dijo otra cosa.

—¿Realmente lo crees? Me lo dijo, me dijo que era la verdad, pero no puedo creerle.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —protestó Gemma—, se derretía cuando lo mirabas, Harry. ¡Sonreía como un crío cada vez que...! Con mamá jugábamos a beber cada vez que hacía ese intento fallido por disimular la sonrisa, la cara esa... ¿La viste?

Gemma se corrió de sus hombros para mostrarle la expresión a Harry: apretando los labios, echando la cabeza atrás... Harry la reconocía y debía admitir que le hacía sonreír saber que Gemma y su mamá la habían notado también.

—Hazza... —dijo Gemma, sonriéndole—, lo tenías loco por ti.

A Harry no debería volverle el corazón loco así escuchar esas palabras. No debería ser tan jodidamente débil, tan trágicamente patético. Sentía ganas de llorar.

Gemma rodó los ojos y extendió los brazos y Harry se hundió en su cuello y olfateó el perfume que lo calmaba tan bien pero que jamás se sentiría como ese otro, que extrañaba tanto.

—Sólo desearía que fuera más fácil —sollozó.

—¿Por qué no hablan, bebé? —respondió Gemma mientras le acariciaba la espalda del mismo modo en que su mamá lo hacía cuando Harry lloraba—. Quizá no tenga por qué ser tan complicado.

_la próxima vez con hablar._

—Sí... Quizás —dijo y tragó saliva, intentando guardar las lágrimas.

Era demasiada humillación por un día y debería guardar un poco de dignidad para tirar a la basura cuando volviera corriendo a Louis en busca de respuestas. Gemma pareció entender el gesto y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, dando por cerrado el asunto.

—Bien. Ahora lávate la cara. Tenemos que bajar y no quieres que tus betas te vean así.

— _¿Tenemos?_ Faltan como dos horas para el almuerzo.

—Sí, pero traje la planta de clemátides que le pediste a mamá y Lily dijo que quería plantarla antes de ir a clases hoy.

 

Harry no almorzaba con sus betas hacía por lo menos un mes. No así, por lo menos. A veces bajaba y se sentaba en la mesa y las miradas incómodas le ponían los pelos de punta de tal manera que comía rápido y buscaba excusas para irse. En esos pocos minutos que compartía con ellos procuraba asegurarse de que todo siguiera bien en el resto del mundo —que Oliver y Niall trabajaran juntos, que Lily y Jessie siguieran bien, que todos llevaran la vida académica ordenada y que la casa, la fraternidad, Atalanta, no corriera riesgos de derrumbes y estuviera cuidada.

Ahora, Gemma estaba hablando de anécdotas de cuando Harry era pequeño —acompañada por las risas y comentarios de Niall, Oliver, y un par de betas que habían sido cercanos a la familia Styles en algún momento— y las curiosas miradas de los demás. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo le correspondía sentirse como Alfa. Si pensar esa incómoda situación como el ofrecimiento de un vínculo más profundo con sus betas, con complicidad y un cariño acentuado, o si ofenderse por la "humillación" que su hermana lo obligaba a pasar.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse pero sabía cómo se sentía: seguro, tranquilo, contenido. Se sentía, por primera vez desde que Louis se había ido, en casa. Era una casa vacía la que tenía ahora, sin ese perfume extra, sin esas charlas ñoñas sobre la mesa, sin la complicidad de un "omega" con quien discutir las cosas... Pero era una casa, y era suya.

Lily, sentada a su derecha, después de Niall, se estiró para tocar su brazo. Harry se giró sorprendido al tacto y luego se encorvó, debajo de la línea de visión de Niall, para escucharla.

—Lamento molestarte, Harry —dijo—, pero, ¿crees que podríamos ir un momento al jardín a ver dónde poner la planta?

Harry tragó saliva.  _Claro_.

Había logrado evadir la discusión mientras el almuerzo era preparado, con la excusa de que quería presentar a su hermana a los demás betas. Pero ya Gemma conocía a todos, y el plato de Harry llevaba vacío por lo menos quince minutos.

—Umm. Quizás deberíamos esperar hasta mañana por la mañana —dijo. La voz le salía rara y odiaba eso. Carraspeó—. Mejor luz, ¿verdad?

Lily frunció el ceño. Harry acababa de decir algo estúpido y lo sabía.

—La cosa es que la planta lleva demasiado tiempo en agua. Todo el viaje de Gemma por lo menos, más las horas que lleva aquí.

—Sí, lo sé, pero...

—Serían apenas unos minutos, Harry. Tú me dices en donde y yo la planto antes de clases.

—Es que estoy demasiado cansado para pensar ahora y... Quería salir a mostrarle el campus a Gem.

—Oh, podemos quedarnos sólo unos minutos —dijo Gemma. ¿Desde cuándo estaba prestando atención? —. Voy a quedarme cuatro días, Hazza; tendremos tiempo para ver el campus.

—Y Lily tiene clases mañana por la mañana —agregó Jessie, incluyéndose en la conversación—. Tendríamos que levantarnos súper temprano para poder plantarla por la mañana.

—Sí, Harry —dijo Niall—, además tenía ganas de organizar una fiesta para Gem esta noche. Ya sabes, la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos clases los sábados por la mañana —agregó sacando la lengua burlón a Lily.

—Realmente serían sólo unos minutos —rogó Lily—, sólo dime dónde y...

—Pff si estás cansado yo digo dónde —bromeó Gemma rodando los ojos.

—Quedaría bonita junto a esas que son rojas... ¿Cómo se llamaban? —opinó Niall.

Perfecto. Ahora todos querían opinar en dónde poner las benditas clemátidas.

—Ohh, sí, justo cerca del cantero.

—O sino allí en...

Harry golpeó la mesa y todos guardaron inmediatamente silencio.

—Es la planta que Louis quería en un primer lugar. Debería ser él quien decida en dónde va —dijo en tono serio. Su voz había sido grave, pero no había gruñido, y de todas formas ahora estaba rodeado por un impenetrable silencio y miradas demasiado expectantes. Harry carraspeó—. Por más estúpido que suene...—dijo, entre dientes.

El silencio duró apenas unos minutos más.

¿Había sido la voz de Harry, o el nombre de Louis, lo que inspiraba tal solemnidad?

—No suena estúpido —murmuró Lily—. Es su jardín.

Harry agachó su mirada.

—Era —la corrigió Niall.

Harry suspiró.

—Sólo... Déjenme hablar con él primero. La plantaremos mañana.

Después de decidir sobre la fiesta esa noche, había un montón de cosas que comprar, y sería una buena excusa para ir a recorrer el pueblo que Gemma tampoco conocía. Claro que al pueblo Harry no podía ir con el suéter de la Universidad, así que tuvo que subir a cambiarse por algo menos delator.

Al bajar otra vez, no necesitó ver a Gemma para saber que estaría de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa incómoda. Podía oler en el aire aquel perfume semi amargo, aquel hilo de tensión.

Gemma estaba recostada contra la pared, y Oliver frente a ella susurraba palabras que Harry no podía oír. Le bastaba saber que no era nada que agradara a su hermana, y, sobre todo, que Oliver sabía eso y continuaba hablando de todas formas. Gemma era Alfa, y nunca había sido sutil con sus perfumes. Los betas de servicio de la mansión Styles siempre sabían dónde encontrarla o qué decirle porque su perfume era transparente para cualquiera con dos orificios nasales y una gota de empatía. Oliver tenía lo primero, pero le faltaba lo segundo, aparentemente.

Harry se acercó a ellos y tomó a Gemma por los hombros. Oliver tragó saliva al notar el porte de Harry al hacerlo.

—Deberías ir a clase, Oliver —dijo.

—Harry... —protestó Gemma, pero Oliver solo asintió, hizo una reverencia, y subió a cambiarse.

Gemma suspiró y Harry rodó los ojos cuando lo vio irse.

Caminaron hasta la puerta en silencio. Harry tomó las llaves del auto rentado que llevaba bastante tiempo tirado en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Hicieron apenas un par de metros más cuando Gemma finalmente lo dijo.

—No era necesario, Harry.

—Estabas incómoda.

—Por supuesto que estaba incómoda, es mi ex y no era una conversación agradable.

—¡Entonces debería haberse detenido!

Gemma rodó los ojos.

—No puedo solo evitar las conversaciones incómodas, Harry. Tenía preguntas que ameritaban respuestas y era mi obligación dárselas.

Harry suspiró. Típico de Gemma. Por eso le apabullaba la idea de ser Alfa, porque pensaba todo en términos de obligaciones.

—¿Qué preguntas?

—Si estoy viendo a alguien —dijo, casi en un murmullo.

Habían salido del terreno de la fraternidad y en el camino hacia el portón había un par de betas de Lila y Standford.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ella claramente no estaba viendo a un Alfa, porque su padre lo hubiese comunicado al mundo entero, pero... Nunca se había preguntado si quizás tendría una relación no oficial.

—Pues, ¿lo haces? ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Gemma frunció el ceño.

—Tengo obligaciones con él, no contigo.

Harry suspiró.

Tomaron el camino detrás de los aularios porque era más largo pero también más solitario. Harry no estaba de ánimos para presentar a Gemma a todo el mundo y su hermana traía las ojeras de quién todavía no se adecuó a la nueva zona horaria.

Iban callados. Harry no sabía cómo retomar la conversación y Gemma parecía demasiado pensativa.

Lo detuvo antes de asomarse al estacionamiento. No había nadie cerca, pero Gemma todavía susurró.

—Deberías ir a hablar con Louis, Harry.

—¿Acerca de la tonta planta?

—Eso, y lo que dijimos esta mañana.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que debería, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Probablemente esté en clase.

—Todos están en clase. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Menos gente se dará cuenta de que están juntos. Así no tendrás que lidiar con ese tipo de rumores  _ot_...

Otra vez.

Los jodidos rumores de la ebria visita de Harry al cuarto piso. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Oh, Dios. ¿Escuchaste sobre eso?

Gemma se rio.

—Lo primero que me dijeron tus betas cuando llegué. Eso y que por favor te haga entrar en razón para que le pidas volver.

Harry se sonrojó al agachar la mirada. Joder, si sus betas supieran realmente lo que ocurrió esa noche. Sólo Louis podría manipular los hechos —Harry llegando ebrio y apestando a enojo— de manera tal que el rumor fuera sencillamente el reencuentro de dos ex-amantes. Todavía no sabía si hacía esas cosas para protegerse a él o proteger a Harry, pero el hecho de que tuviera la frialdad para hacerlo siempre lo dejaba doliendo.

—Y lo estás haciendo —dijo Harry—. Mírate, tomando consejo de los betas.

—¿Eso se supone que sea un insulto? —Respondió Gemma arqueándole las cejas—. Los peores Alfas son los que creen que porque pueden hacer más ruido no deberían escuchar.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No tenía tiempo para moralinas.

—Digamos que lo hago... Digamos que veo a Louis. Si tú vuelves a la fraternidad...

—No, no. Iré al pueblo. No te preocupes, le diré a Niall si quiere venir conmigo.

Harry se sonrió.

—Le encantará tener una excusa para faltar a clases.

Gemma se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Eso y estar a cargo de las bebidas para la fiesta.

Harry asintió sin borrar la sonrisa. Luego carraspeó.

—Escucha, Gem... Sé que imaginará dónde estoy, pero, ¿podrías no confirmárselo? Me resulta incómodo que mis betas estén tan involucrados con todo el asunto.

—Claro, Hazza. Puedo hacer eso —asintió y luego de abrir la boca la apretó suavemente, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Harry le hizo un suave gesto para que continuara y Gemma suspiró—. Es sólo que... No debes dudar de ti, hermano. Si están tan involucrados... Si se preocupan tanto por ustedes... Es porque vieron lo feliz que te hacía, Harry. Sólo queremos verte feliz.

 

 

 

**Estoy dispuesto a hablar.**

**¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar?**

**Estoy dispuesto a intentar hacerlo.**

 

 

 

Harry llevaba al menos veinte minutos esperando y empezaba a temer que su paranoia lo había alejado lo suficiente del camino para que ni siquiera Louis pudiera encontrarlo. Ese había sido el trato: se encontrarían en el bosque, pero lejos del río o los caminos donde pudieran encontrarse con otros alumnos de Lykos-River. El olor de Harry era intenso y el olfato de Louis agudo, así que no tendrían problema en encontrarse en algún lugar impreciso siempre y cuando Harry fuera primero.

Harry había ido primero. Fue hasta el río y de allí se desvió entre los bosques y subió una breve colina hasta un claro. Parecía un buen lugar, una vez allí —lejos de oídos curiosos, por lo menos. Pero los minutos pasaban y Louis no daba señales, y Harry empezaba a sentirse estúpido otra vez.

—Hey —La voz de Louis se oyó clara encima del canto de los pájaros y el ruido de las últimas brisas invernales entre los árboles.

Harry tragó saliva antes de girarse.

Louis estaba cruzado de brazos, varios metros detrás de él. Tenía un suéter naranja y unos jean claros y las zapatillas de lona embarradas y sucias. El pelo desordenado, la mirada evasiva, la actitud retraída. Y todavía era la persona más bonita que Harry jamás hubiese visto.

—Hey —respondió.

Louis sonrió con una mueca incómoda antes de caminar hacia él. Se sentó menos de un metro más allá, sobre el mismo tronco caído sobre el que estaba Harry.

—Lamento tardar tanto. Sentía tu perfume pero no podía rastrearlo —se excusó.

Harry sólo asintió porque honestamente no tenía ganas ni energías para pretender que estaba allí por cualquier otro motivo que no fuera una explicación.

—Oh, joder —murmuró Louis y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos las pastillas que Harry todavía no se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba. Entonces lo hizo, el perfume familiar empezando a asomar como de costumbre—. Por dios, juro que tomé unas antes de salir pero... No puedo, joder. Cada vez que estoy contigo...

Harry no estaba seguro de si eso debería halagarlo u ofenderlo.

—No las tomes —dijo. Louis frunció el ceño y finalmente le devolvió la mirada—. No hay nadie aquí y yo estoy expuesto, puedes oler mucho más de lo que puedo decir. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Louis tragó saliva y asintió en silencio.

—Claro. Sí, okay.

Cerró el frasco de pastillas y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo. El perfume era a cada instante un poco más claro y un poco menos frágil. Harry no debería olfatear el aire, pero lo hizo —tan disimuladamente como pudo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Sólo Harry, Louis y dos fragancias distintas mezclándose en el aire. La de Harry era más fuerte, todavía. Quedaría en la colina aún varios días después de que ellos se fueran de allí. La de Louis no resistiría impregnada más que unos minutos, o un par de horas, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo se quedaran; pero eso no la hacía más débil. El perfume de Louis no duraba en las cosas, pero duraba en las personas. Harry todavía no podía quitárselo de la cabeza

—¿Por qué... ahora? —dijo Louis, interrumpiendo el silencio.

—¿Mmm? —Harry se giró a él, algo avergonzado porque lo había atrapado distraído, pensando en su perfume.

—¿Por qué decidiste ahora que querías hablar?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Gemma trajo las clemátidas.

Louis se sonrió.

— _Des_.

—¿Lo siento?

—Clemátides —explicó. Claro, no clemátidas—. Ese es el nombre.

Harry sonrió también, agachando la mirada.

—Bueno, esas. Me hicieron pensar en si siquiera iban en mi jardín. Si siquiera debería plantarlas.

Louis asintió en silencio. No era tonto, entendía lo que Harry quería decirle. No era una pregunta sencilla, y no era una pregunta para la que Louis tuviera la respuesta, pero esa charla, ese momento, ayudaría a que lo descubrieran juntos. 

Si tenían futuro.

—¿De qué color son las flores?

—Umm. Blancas, creo. Algo rosadas.

Louis frunció el ceño y tragó saliva y Harry no entendía qué tendría para decir sobre unas flores que fuera así de importante.

—Las de mamá eran azules. Lilas.

Harry entendió entonces. No era sobre las flores.

—Nunca mencionas a tu mamá.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca mencioné que fuera Alfa.

—No, supongo que no.

Harry no dijo más y el silencio volvió a aflorar entre ellos. Era frío y hueco, pero cristalino. A través de él podían verse los perfumes sin mezclarse. El silencio ponía entre ellos una distancia breve pero impenetrable.

Harry no debería estar ahí. Pretendiendo que había algo entre ellos que tuviera salvación. El continuaba ofreciéndose, una y otra vez, pero de Louis seguía sin obtener más que silencio y evasión. Estaba enojándose otra vez y no quería hacer una escena nuevamente.

Debería irse, pero no lo hizo. Louis estaba a su lado, y su perfume no lograba mezclarse con el propio pero llegaba hasta la nariz de Harry anunciándose triste y solo. Harry no quería mirar a Louis, porque lo vería al borde del llanto, y no soportaría tener que abrazarlo y contenerlo a través de una pared de silencio.

—Me preguntaste... —dijo Louis, casi en un murmullo—. Ese día, cuando lo supiste. Me preguntaste cómo lo obtuve.

Harry asintió. Lo recordaba. Era una de las muchas preguntas que todavía no lograba responderse.

—¿Quién te reconoció? ¿Cómo lograste que no fuera tu beta luego? Que no se lo dijera a nadie

—Nadie me reconoció —dijo Louis.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Tú... ¿Conquistaste una manada? Pero... La manada misma y... los registros —negó suavemente con la cabeza. No tenía sentido.

—Lo heredé, Harry —dijo Louis finalmente y las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Harry por varios segundos. La única opción que no había considerado. La única que no tenía sentido—. Lo heredé de mi mamá.

—Pero tu papá no es omega —insistió.

—Mi papá no es... Mi papá. No biológico.

El silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos, pero esta vez Harry lo llenó con una docena de preguntas que se armaban en su lengua. Había una razón por la que Harry no había considerado esa opción, ¡había cientos, de hecho!

—No tiene sentido, Louis. Un hijo de Alfa no puede ocultarse así, hay registros.

Louis tragó saliva, pero no respondió.

¿Estaba mintiendo otra vez?

—Y si tu mamá era Alfa, ¿por qué tienes el apellido de tu papá?

Louis seguía sin responder, sin mirarlo siquiera.

—¿Y qué pasó con su manada? Entiendo que... Si nunca la mencionaste debió haber muerto cuando eras pequeño pero... No te hubiesen abandonado con un beta cualquiera para que te críe.

Louis se mordió el labio y no dijo nada.

Harry rodó los ojos. Estaba mintiendo, otra vez. Estaba mintiendo y Harry lo había descubierto.

—Pensé que querías hablar.

—Quiero —dijo Louis. Harry dio un respingo al oírlo porque su voz estaba mucho más rota de lo que olía. Lo tomó por sorpresa—. Quiero, es sólo que nunca lo hice antes.

Harry apretó los puños para contener el deseo de romper esa distancia y abrazarlo. Apretó los labios.

—Y no debería hacerlo. Me dijeron que jamás debería hacerlo —continuó Louis.

Su voz comenzaba a recobrar fuerza. Seguía rota, triste; pero había una firmeza en ella que le recordaba a Harry con quién estaba hablando: Louis, el chico obstinado e independiente que no necesita nada de nadie. Louis, el Alfa.

—Me pediste muchas veces que fuera tuyo, Harry —dijo—. Y te expliqué una y otra vez que no podía darte mi vida entera.

—Esa no es la discusión ahora, no cambies el—

—Lo es —lo interrumpió Louis—. Lo es porque si te digo lo que voy a decirte, es lo más cerca que jamás estaré de hacerlo.

—¿De ser mío?

Louis tragó saliva.

—De darte mi vida. De ponerla en tus manos.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando, Louis? —exhaló Harry frustrado.

Louis no respondió. En cambio dijo:

—Necesito que entiendas que no lo hago porque... No es un gesto, ¿sí? No lo hago porque sea el primer paso para que en algún momento me marques. No quiero eso, nunca lo querré.

Harry sintió en la panza el retorcijón familiar, aquella mezcla de desesperanza y humillación. Apretó los labios para no gruñir y para no soltar protestas absurdas que sólo lo harían desilusionarse más.

—Lo hago porque soy egoísta —continuó Louis. Harry arqueó las cejas, debía concederle eso—. Porque te amo y porque no puedo... No puedo tolerar que me odies.

Harry suspiró.

—Así que vas a hacer que te ame otra vez y no me darás nada a cambio.

—Puedo amarte. Puedo darte eso —respondió Louis—. Es todo lo que pido de ti y es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer.

—Eso es basura.

No lo era. Harry amaba a Louis. Se le encendía el pecho de colores cuando escuchaba las palabras dichas así: que Louis lo amaba, todavía, que estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo. Pero no había ido allí a negociar y definitivamente no quería hacerlo en esas condiciones.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ceder él cuando se trataba de ellos? Quizás había algo de lo que había dicho Louis que tenía sentido. Era egoísta y era turno de Harry de serlo también. Quizás debería seguir odiándolo. Quizás sería más fácil así.

Harry suspiró y se puso de pie.

—No olvides tomar tus pastillas antes de volver al campus —dijo.

Sería mejor así. Tiraría las clemátides en algún lado y cambiaría los muebles del dormitorio y empezaría a salir en citas hasta que el gusto de otra persona le borrara el de Louis de la lengua. 

Era momento de ser egoísta. Era momento de mirar adelante y...

—Poulston —dijo Louis.

Harry se frenó en seco y apretó los ojos, sin saber por qué. 

Detrás de sus párpados nevaba y el perfume de Louis era la luna llena en un cielo estrellado.

—Mi mamá era Johanna Poulston.

Cuando Harry despegó los ojos, casi pudo ver un copo de nieve todavía cayendo frente a él. 

Era un fragmento de su imaginación, de sus sueños, porque en Wyoming no nevaba hacía semanas y en el firmamento brillaba imponente un sol que anticipaba la primavera. Pero había sido tan real el pantallazo que había quedado delante de sus pupilas, como ceniza... Un copo tímido cayendo al suelo y un par de desafiantes ojos azules.

—No... No puede ser —dijo.

Al hablar, el silencio mismo que había construido a su lado se desmoronó. Otra vez se oyó el canto de los pajaritos y el arrastre de los pícaros zorros entre las hojas —el bosque estaba repleto de ellos en esa época.

—Están todos muertos —continuó Harry—. Poulston murió, y también lo hicieron sus hijos.

—Yo estoy vivo, ¿verdad? —murmuró Louis. Había en el tono de su voz una pizca de condescendencia que era molesta pero también sincera.

—No me mientas —advirtió, aunque sabía que Louis no mentía.

Lo sabía porque conocía el tono de su voz y porque el perfume amargo que su piel respiraba sabía triste y asustado, como Louis se mostraba.

—Estás mintiendo —insistió Harry.

Louis tragó saliva.

—No te mentiría sobre mi mamá —respondió.

No era un gruñido, pero había un temblor suave en su voz, algo que volvía su habitual dulzura un poco brusca.

Harry finalmente se rindió. Pasó la mano por su cabello y se giró lentamente, apenas asomando la cabeza por sobre su hombro. Louis estaba sentado todavía en el tronco, con los codos sobre las rodillas y los hombros encorvados. Su mirada estaba perdida entre las hojas y se mordía los labios, pero, al momento de hablar, levantó la vista y enfrentó los ojos de Harry.

—Estaba en la foto. La que tu mamá...

Harry cerró los ojos, como si estuviera protegiéndose de ver un inevitable choque de trenes. Cerró los ojos como si lo salvaría, pero lo que vio entonces fue más cruel... Fue la cara de Louis el día que pelearon, sus ojos de fuego azul y

_Aquí tienes. Tu familia feliz._

Harry apretó más fuerte sus párpados, para contener las lágrimas. Sentía un sabor oscuro subir por su garganta y ganas de... No era gruñir... No era gritar... Le partía un aullido el cuello desde adentro y un instinto temblaba en sus manos por arrastrarse de nuevo a Louis. 

Eran los ojos azules en su recuerdo, húmedos de lágrimas y de ira; y luego de un azul desafiante, una pizca más seguros, pero al final... Al final eran los mismos ojos, el mismo azul, pero más pequeños y redondos, y suaves como nada que Harry jamás hubiera visto, excepto quizás Louis cuando dormía o Louis cuando estaba con Lux. En su recuerdo, la mirada suave se achinaba al Louis sonreír y luego todo desaparecía... El azul, su rostro, la nieve; y lo único que Harry podía sentir era la humedad fría rozando su nariz y una risa familiar pero distinta como un eco lejano.

—Nos conocimos... —murmuró y se llevó la mano al cuello: su voz estaba más rota de lo que había previsto.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Louis encogerse de hombros, su mirada de vuelta perdida en el pasto y las hojas.

—Supongo. Estábamos allí ese día.

La voz de Louis tembló también, pero él sólo apretó los labios y respiró hondo por la nariz.

Harry caminó hacia él titubeante. Se sentía como los zorros, desacostumbrados a la caza después de una temporada de arduo invierno.

—Lo hicimos. Recuerdo. Después de eso, yo... Yo no era un bebé, creo.

Louis frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada todavía húmeda, pero sin lágrimas cayendo.

—No recuerdo la situación —dijo Harry, porque no podía explicar la nieve y las narices y el azul de sus ojos, pero...—. Pero recuerdo el perfume. Tu perfume.

Louis sonrió suavemente, con ojos cansados. Suspiró otra vez.

—Deben ser trucos de tu mente, bebé...—carraspeó—. Harry —se corrigió—. Mamá murió antes de que tuviera edad de desarrollarme.

Claro. Joder. Harry recordaba eso.

Recordaba el silencio solemne en la mesa de su padre que no entendía del todo y recordaba años después, en la escuela, cuando se daban clases sobre seguridad y cuidado personal. 

_Una cosa trágica, lo que pasó, una de las familias Alfa más antiguas..._

Los Poulston llevaban 8 generaciones y contando cuando ocurrió.  _Un hecho realmente trágico_ , dirían los profesores, con las manos en el pecho y negando pesadamente con la cabeza.  _Dos lobeznos, también: la primera vez que los Poulston tenían más de una cría, y tanta historia rota así, sin más._

Harry quería confiar en Louis, pero las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, tan sinceras como su tono ahora. Quizás si pudiera entender, quizás si las cosas de alguna manera tuvieran  _sentido._

—Pero dijeron... —insistió:  _dijeron que estaban muertos._

—Lo sé —murmuró Louis.

—¿Por qué?

Louis suspiró.

—Félix dijo... —Tragó saliva. Se refregó la nariz y respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando—. Dijo que nadie sabe quién lo hizo y, tú sabes... Mamá era... Su apellido era importante.

Louis no dijo más y Harry tardó un momento en comprender lo que implicaba. Félix era el beta puro que se había ocupado de lo que quedaba de la manada, cuando Poulston murió. Tenía sentido que tomara decisiones sobre el futuro de Louis que era sólo un niño. Y un asesinato así no es casual, un asesino así no dejaría...

—Podría volver por ti —comprendió.

Louis sonrió otra vez, con el mismo dejo apenado.

—"Podría volver por ti", sus exactas palabras. Y el tipo sigue suelto, ¿sabes? Y yo era... Félix dijo que yo era "importante" —dijo la última palabra casi rodando los ojos. Harry sonrió sutilmente al ver por fin un gesto en él que no era dolido, ni asustado—. Me puso al cuidado de alguien que me ayudaría a ocultarme.

—Tu papá... —murmuró.

_Por supuesto._

—Mark es... Sí, es un buen tipo. Se preocupa por mí, a su manera —dijo. Se humedeció los labios antes de seguir, y Harry espero cada segundo de silencio expectante por más palabras que terminaran de dar forma al misterio que era Louis—. Siempre... Antes de que todo ocurriera, él investigaba hormonas y esas cosas, era de confianza de mamá. Y era medio ermitaño, vivía entre humanos... No se corría el riesgo de que, tú sabes...

 _Lo reconocieran._  Harry asintió.

—No fui a la escuela —continuó Louis—. Me formé en casa y luego, cuando decidí que quería irme sólo mandé un formulario aquí. Y un ensayo: "La Violencia Como Jerarquía en la Mitología Licántropa" —farfulló y rió negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Siempre tan pretencioso. Me dieron una beca, eso sí.

Louis seguía medio sonriendo, medio lloriqueando, mirando las hojas. Harry estaba cerca de él, llevaba minutos parado a apenas un metro, pero durante ese silencio finalmente se sentó, a su lado, sobre el tronco.

—No quería que vinieras —dijo, porque Mark lo había dicho cuando habían estado en Doncaster y porque había algo adictivo, liberador, en oír a Louis hablar de su vida.

Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza. Por supuesto que Mark no querría que viajara: alguien podría descubrirlo allí. Tantos Alfas, tantas tentaciones.

—Pero tenía mis supresores—comentó Louis, encogiéndose de hombros. Se lo imaginaba más joven, menos triste, diciendo la misma frase pero arqueando las cejas, altanero—. Y además...

—Necesitabas irte —razonó Harry—. El instinto... Forjar tu camino.

Louis sonrió.

—Es una forma de ponerlo.

Ninguno habló por varios minutos. Louis miraba el suelo, un río de hormigas rompiendo surcos entre el pasto, anunciando que los días soleados habían llegado para quedarse. Pensaba, probablemente; algo en él le recordaba a Harry al Louis de la noche de Navidad, cercano pero inaccesible.

Harry sólo pensaba en las imágenes de sus sueños y en ese hombre que tenía al lado y que sentía que conocía más de lo que sabía de él, mucho menos de lo que le gustaría. ¿Tenía sentido? No la historia de Louis, que comenzaba a cobrar forma...

¿Tenía sentido lo que quería?

Tenía su historia ahora, un secreto compartido, su perfume y ese momento, pero Harry quería más.

Quería...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Louis reaccionó dando un respingo, tan sorprendido de la voz de Harry como si hubiese olvidado su presencia allí. Lo miró con ojos curiosos.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

Louis agachó la mirada, se mordió los labios.

—No te conocía al principio, Harry. Y luego... Cuando quise hacerlo...

Hubo un segundo de silencio que se sintió eterno.

—¿Luego qué? —insistió Harry.

—Iba a hacerlo, en la primavera. Después de... Joder, bebé, sabía que ibas a odiarme y quería disfrutar el tiempo contigo...

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¡Eso no es justo! No te... No te odie porque... —resopló enojado—. Joder. Si hubiese sabido la verdad hubiese entendido...

Louis lo interrumpió, no con palabras, pero con el siempre altanero rodar de sus ojos.

Harry tragó las palabras, más enojado que antes.

—No le mientas a un mentiroso, Harry.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —protestó.

Louis soltó una risa que se sintió de todo menos alegre y luego volvió a mirarlo. Tardó un momento en hablar, mientras Harry masticaba en silencio las palabras que quería decir. Que lo odiaba todavía, más que a nada en el mundo. Que odiaba eso de él, esa actitud incrédula, esa manera de decir todo y guardar silencio; de ofrecer los gestos, las palabras, la mirada, y dejar a Harry sintiendo como si no tenía nada.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pone los pelos de punta —dijo Louis—. Dime que no te desespera saber que soy Alfa.

Harry esquivó su mirada y se levantó envalentonado del tronco. Louis levantó la voz:

—Saber que compartí tu cama, tus betas, tu manada.

—¡Si hubiese sabido, Louis...!

—Yo también fui criado como uno, Harry —lo interrumpió—. Se lo jodidamente humillante que se siente.

Harry quiso responder, pero no supo qué.

¿Hubiese sido distinto realmente, si se lo decía? ¿Podría haber soportado una conversación así?  _Un segundo_ de secreto era demasiado tiempo para algo así. Joder, Harry todavía se odiaba por no haber reconocido su jodido perfume Alfa la primera noche que lo vio en Lykos-River.

—Pero tú lo hiciste —murmuró. No sabía por qué lo decía, no intentaba ofenderlo—. Tú compartiste mi cama... Me dejaste hacerte el amor, me dejaste...

_Correrme en ti._

Louis se encogió de hombros como si el rubor en sus mejillas no bastara para delatar cómo se sentía. Sería adorable si no hubiese algo trágico entrelazándose en la situación.

—No fue fácil —murmuró—. Pero te amaba. Te amo. No mentí sobre eso.

Harry suspiró.

—Te amo también, Louis. Pero me pides que confíe en ti, siempre lo haces, siempre lo hiciste y tú... No pudiste... Nunca confiaste hasta ahora y no sé cómo...

—Estaba asustado, Harry. ¡Joder! Nunca tuve esto. Nunca me sentí... —Negó suavemente con la cabeza, como si no quisiera decir las palabras—. Siempre me sentí solo, nunca tuve a nadie a quién llamar...

Suspiró otra vez. Aquella duda de nuevo, aquella distancia. Las mismas palabras confusas que Louis había susurrado una noche helada hacía apenas un par de meses.

Harry estaba jodidamente frustrado de oír esas verdades a medias.

—¿Llamar qué?

Louis respondió el tono frustrado de Harry levantando la mirada en un gesto incrédulo. Como si no entendiera que Harry tuviera que preguntar. Harry arqueó las cejas.

"¿Y bien?"

—Hogar—explicó—. Nunca tuve a nadie a quien llamar hogar.

Harry tragó saliva.

_Hogar._

—No desde que era niño. Nunca así.

Harry asintió, sin saber qué responder. Louis suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

—Fui egoísta, sé que lo fui. Pero ¿puedes culparme? —Sonrió, sus mejillas rojas otra vez. Luego se encogió de hombros, negó suavemente, evadiendo pensamientos que Harry no se atrevía a cuestionar—. Hice lo que pude, para cuidarte... Nunca me corrí sobre ti, no... No estando en mis cabales... Y siempre aclaré que esto terminaría, no te llené de falsas ilusiones. Intenté ser el mejor jodido... El mejor jodido omega para que nadie te juzgara por eso y todavía... Joder, bebé... Todavía cuando me dejaste hice lo que pude para limpiar tu nombre porque sé que te mereces... Sé que tienes un corazón de oro y todos deberían saberlo.

Harry pasó los dedos entre su cabello. Los pájaros cantaban y las hormigas recolectaban y los segundos se seguían, unos tras otros, pero él no podía pensar más que en los segundos anteriores a esos. Los minutos. Los días. El crudo invierno y el llanto y la duda.

Todas las cosas que podrían haber hecho si esa charla hubiese ocurrido antes.

Antes de que Harry supiera por otro lado, sí. Pero también...

Esa noche, cuando se vieron. Louis tenía tatuadas en la mirada las palabras por decir. Harry debería haber escuchado.

—Por eso los rumores —admitió finalmente.

Louis asintió.

—Quería cuidar de ti.

Harry no debería decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero lo hizo.

—Quiero cuidar de ti también.

Cinco palabras que podrían significar muchas cosas pero sólo significaba una. Louis lo sabía. Harry realmente no debería haberlas dicho.

—No, bebé.

_Bebé._

—¡Sería para mejor, Louis! —exclamó frustrado—. Por eso tu padre lo dijo:  _tiene sentido._ Mi perfume cubriría el tuyo para siempre, tienes un apellido diferente, nadie sabe esto y tu secreto...

—Dije no.

 _Joder_. Harry quería gruñir pero en lugar de eso pateó unas hojas, destrozando el camino que lentamente las hormigas habían armado. Que lentamente volverían a armar.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?  _Joder._

—Harry...

—¡No! —Explotó, interrumpiéndolo con un gesto brusco de las manos—. No. Lo hiciste otra vez. Joder... Debí haberme ido. No debí escuchar.

—Harry...

—Y ahora me siento como un completo... Idiota, como un...

—¡Harry!

Louis gruñó y hasta los pájaros interrumpieron su canto y volaron alto al cielo, perdiéndose tras las copas de los árboles.

Harry volvió a él la mirada, impresionado y ofendido por igual. Quizás con Louis, quizás con él mismo por sentir ese cosquilleo en la espalda, ese instinto desconocido.

Louis tragó saliva. Cuando habló su voz era suave pero sus gestos todavía firmes:

—Esto es lo que tengo para ofrecerte. Esto es lo que soy. No voy a juzgar qué decisión tomes, pero necesitaba que lo supieras.

—Que eres Alfa —murmuró Harry—, y que vas a seguir siéndolo...

—Que te amo. Que te extraño. Que tomaré lo que quieras darme a cambio de lo que te ofrezco.

Harry suspiró y caminó en silencio de nuevo hacia él. Se sentó a su lado.

—No es justo —protestó.

—Lo sé. Es lo que es.

—Lo que me ofreces... No es suficiente.

No lo era. No cuando Harry quería con Louis el resto de su vida. No cuando aquellas palabras habían calado tan hondo, cuando él también entendía ahora que lo que había obtenido con él y lo que le faltaba cuando no estaba, era un hogar.  

—Lo sé.

¿Y las clemátidas? Des... Clemátides.

¿Iban en Atalanta? Esa era la pregunta, finalmente; por lo que estaban allí.

—Pero hicimos una promesa, ¿verdad?

Harry no necesitó terminar la frase para que Louis comprendiera. Quizás eran sus gestos, el tono de su voz. Quizás era el perfume. Quizás Louis siempre supo, como Harry sabía, que tomaran las decisiones que tomaran, tuvieran las historias que tuvieran, de alguna forma pertenecían el uno al otro.

—Hasta la primavera —murmuró Louis, sonriendo.

Harry tomó su mano sobre el tronco. Era pequeña y con los dedos doblados así, Harry podía cubrirla entera apenas con su palma. Encajaba perfecto. ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir Harry tantos días sin todas esas piezas perdidas?

Louis puso la otra mano sobre la suya y se giró, apretándola suavemente, a besarlo. Dulce, como miel; suave como sábanas viejas, gastadas, que huelen a casa. Lo besó tímidamente en los labios, con una sonrisa asomando y el perfume de luna más brillante y fresco que Harry jamás había sentido.

Sintió el rocé fantasma de una nariz fría sobre la suya. Palabras lejanas que todavía no podían asir, risas de niños, aullidos fingidos.

Harry sonrió y lo besó también.

 

2AM en Wyoming. Ya habría amanecido hacía un buen rato en Londres. Anne debería haber desayunado ya y estaría ahora mismo regando el jardín.

Louis no regaba el jardín. Era de noche y Lily terminaría por regarlo de nuevo al despertar, ya que nadie le diría de aquella visita nocturna. En lugar de eso removía la tierra bajo la ventana ofreciéndole con la pequeña pala horribles lombrices a un centímetros de la cara de Harry y riendo por lo bajo cuando él respondía con muecas de asco.

—Cobarde —murmuró.

Eran todo murmullos esa noche. Murmuraban ellos temiendo oídos curiosos y murmuraban hasta las lechuzas y los grillos y la brisa.

Harry había cancelado la fiesta.  **Hagámosla mañana, mejor. Invitaremos otras manadas.** Niall no había sido difícil de convencer ante tal propuesta. 

Con Louis, habían esperado a que fuera una hora razonable, cuando estuvieron seguros que todos dormirían, antes de escabullirse a las fraternidades por el pasadizo que habían usado la noche de la Primera Nevada.

Harry había dicho que aunque terminara arrancándola entre lágrimas, las jodidas clemátides pertenecían allí, y que Louis debería decidir dónde ponerlas. Quizás estaban algo embriagados —no de alcohol: de la delirante fiebre del reencuentro.

Habían follado en el bosque, como jodidos lobos en temporada de celo. Como adolescentes desesperados. Como amantes la noche del fin del mundo. 

Faltaban semanas para la primavera, pero semanas era mucho menos que una eternidad y Harry temía que ni eso sería suficiente.

Harry había besado y mordido y susurrado sin quitarle jamás los ojos de encima. Louis besaba, mordía y susurraba también, con las mejillas rojas y los labios húmedos y un gruñido gutural temblando en su garganta cada embestida que Harry daba dentro de él. 

Era tan jodidamente bonito. Todavía así, con las hormonas recordándole a Harry lo imposible que eran las cosas entre ellos.

Ahora no había rastros de las hormonas. Louis había tomado sus supresores un buen rato antes de bajar de nuevo al campus, caminando gracioso por las marcas que el desenfreno animal de Harry había dejado en él. Mirándolo acusadoramente:

—Estos son rumores que no podré controlar —había protestado—. Tendré que quedarme adentro todo el día, escondiéndome.

Pero las marcas se habían borrado rápido. Louis estaba arrodillado ahora, trabajando en el jardín. Los capullos blancos de las clemátides eran lo único claramente visible en aquel jardín sin luz.

Harry desearía poder prender la luz del jardín. Ver los gestos de Louis, ahora que no tenía su perfume para leerlo. Estaba desesperadamente silencioso y le ponía los pelos de punta.

Pero dijeron que sería más fácil así. Seguir viéndose sin que fuera oficial. Nada de volver a traer a Louis a la fraternidad: Harry necesitaba recuperar el vínculo con sus betas. Sería sólo esa noche, sólo por el jardín. Tenía sentido.

Harry había buscado que las cosas tuvieran sentido por semanas, pero ahora que lo tenía simplemente no se sentía correcto. Quería ver a Louis. Quería mostrarlo. Quería que fuera...

—Sigo sin entenderlo —dijo Harry.

Louis no dijo nada. ¿Se habría anticipado, por su perfume, a palabras que no quería oír? Harry las dijo de todas formas.

—Te ocultaría definitivamente. Y si él viniera por ti, Louis... Sabes que te protegería con mi vida. Siempre.

Louis negó con la cabeza. Estaba oscuro, pero Harry podía ver eso.

—No quiero ocultarme —admitió. Harry rodó los ojos y luego agradeció en silencio que Louis no hubiese podido verlo: probablemente era rudo, pero, ¡vamos! Louis era tan bueno en ocultar cosas que debía quererlo, un poco—. Ahora... Esto es temporal. Sólo hasta que...

¿Hasta que...?

Harry frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

Recordó la libreta entonces. Los nombres, la investigación, las preguntas. No necesitaba que lo dijera, lo entendía: hasta que encontrara a quién lo había hecho. Quien había matado a su familia.

—Louis... —dijo. Si murmuraba antes, en el momento en que se encorvó cerca de él, las palabras apenas rozaron su lengua, apenas rompieron el silencio—. El Alfacidio es... Las leyes... Te matarían a ti también.

Louis respondió inmune a su susurro. No gritó, pero su voz fue clara.

—No me importa.

—A mí me importa —protestó Harry—. ¿Cuál es tu punto? Lo que sucedió fue... Terrible... Y puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si lo que quieres es justicia, pero... Cobrar venganza así... No puedes hacerlo.

—Puedo. Lo haré —respondió tajante.

No gruñía (no podía, estaba en supresores de vuelta), pero algo en su voz era todavía más desafiante que cualquier producto de las hormonas.

—Sólo te lastimarás más. Saldrás perdiendo dos veces.

—No tengo alternativa, Harry.

—Sí, la tienes.

—No, no la tengo.

—¡Sí la tienes! —exclamó Harry y joder, eso debería haber despertado a alguien. Gruñó por lo bajo, regañándose a sí mismo—. Te ayudaré a investigar, haremos la denuncia. Cometió Alfacidio, Louis: las leyes serán igual de duras en él.

—Esto no es sobre venganza —respondió Louis, directo, pero titubeó después—: es decir... Sí, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Louis no dijo nada.

—¿Pero qué, Louis? —insistió Harry.

—Mi hermana —respondió.

Lo dijo y luego guardó silencio, pero Harry decidió esperar esta vez. Podía  _verlo_ buscando las palabras, aunque no lo veía, realmente: apenas su perfil, de refilón, apenas el movimiento de sus manos en la tierra.

—No está muerta tampoco —murmuró Louis. Harry se llevó la mano a la frente—. No lo estaba esa noche, bebé —continuó, con tono implorante. Harry entendía lo que significaba: que le crea, pero no podía hacerlo—. Esa noche, Harry, yo lo vi. Se la llevó.

—Bebé...

Louis dejó la pala en un golpe silencioso sobre la tierra. Puso las manos en las rodillas de Harry y las apretó fuerte, obligándolo a devolver la mirada a sus húmedos y desesperados ojos azules. _¿Cómo se lo diría?_

—Lo recuerdo, Harry, ¿okay? Recuerdo al tipo con mi hermana en brazos y ella... llorando —Apretó los labios. Negó con la cabeza, alejando el recuerdo—. Recuerdo la cara de ese bastardo... Su jodido miedo.

—Louis...

_Son recuerdos en shock. Puedes estar confundiendo todo._

—Sabía que recordaría su jodida cara.

— _Louis..._

 _Aún si es cierto que se la llevó..._   

Harry puso sus manos sobre las de Louis, en sus rodillas. Las acarició suavemente y algo de sus gestos relajó los de Louis. El cielo nocturno alumbraba lo suficiente para que Harry viera las lágrimas y el brillo siempre vivo de sus ojos, pero no mucho más.

Louis hipó.

—Todos dicen que es una locura... Papá, Félix... Y lo sé. Sé lo que estás pensando.

Harry suspiró.

—Félix me dijo lo mismo.

Harry apretó sus manos, un poco más fuerte, temiendo que se desmoronaría. Pero Louis sólo tragó saliva y sacó pecho.

—Pero yo sé que todavía puedo rescatarla —dijo—. Tengo que hacerlo, Harry. Es mi hermana.

Harry lo acercó un poco más, tirando de sus brazos. Besó su frente.

—Ella probablemente... —dijo Harry

—Lo sé.

Harry negó suavemente. Debía decirlo: necesitaba que Louis lo oyera.

—Probablemente esté muerta, bebé.

Louis clavó las uñas en su cintura, allí donde las manos de Harry habían arrastrado las suyas. Hundió el rostro en su cuello.

—No lo está —gimoteó—. Lo sé.

Harry lo abrazó por los hombros. Louis intentaba no temblar al llorar, pero sólo empeoraba todo.

—No puedes saberlo... —explicó. Era duro pero necesitaba decirlo. Louis necesitaba oírlo. Acarició con fuerza su espalda, un mimo brusco que intentaba consolarlo y darle fuerzas al mismo tiempo—. Te ayudaré a buscarlo, pero necesitas tener en claro que es posible que...

—No es posible, Harry —insistió—. No lo es.

Harry besó su frente. Suspiró.

—Quédate aquí esta noche. Joder con los rumores

Recompondría un vínculo con su manada en otro momento. Intentaría hacerles olvidar a Louis cuando él no estuviera medio roto, llorando, y Harry no tuviera lo único que pudiera calmarlo. Aquella sensación familiar, aquel lugar de reposo. Hogar.

 

Hacía rato que las lágrimas se habían ido y habían vuelto los murmullos. La clemátide estaba plantada bajo la ventana y Louis había dicho que si crecía bien, cuando llegara el verano abrazaría la pared. Abrazar. Había usado esa palabra. Harry había sonreído como un idiota por eso.

Había un centenar de habitaciones desocupadas en el segundo piso. La manada no había conseguido nuevos miembros en meses, y Harry había insistido en que dejen aquel piso sólo para el Alfa aún después de que Louis se fuera. 

Pero Gemma estaba arriba ahora, durmiendo, y cuando oliera a Harry seguramente querría curiosear por qué había tardado en volver.

Dormirían en el salón, en el sillón de dos asientos. Se despertarían antes que los demás —en apenas un par de horas— y Louis se iría a su cuarto hasta que pudieran hablar y decidir cómo seguir las cosas. Novios oficiales con "cama afuera", o sólo mantener todo para ellos.

El sillón era pequeño. Mucho más pequeño que cualquier cama en la que Harry hubiese dormido jamás. Más pequeño que la cama que habían compartido en Doncaster un par de horas, que la de Louis en su dormitorio del Cuarto Piso.

Harry nunca había estado tan cómodo.

Era Louis, a su lado. El modo en que cabía sobre su pecho, como sus respiraciones se acompasaban. Era Louis, sin secretos. Era ese momento, sólo de ellos.

Harry quería explicarle eso. Que no había momento en que se sintiera más  _cómodo_ que a su lado. Pero Louis insistiría con su respuesta. 

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se habían conocido. Su relación, una y otra vez; ellos mismos, sus posiciones, sus secretos. Habían pasado el final del verano, el otoño entero y la primavera les pisaba los talones... Habían cambiado miembros de su manada, los apodos que se decían, el lugar donde dormían y lo que significaban el uno para el otro.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado y muchas cambiarían, probablemente, antes del final del invierno. Pero había una constante.

El  _no_. Siempre era un  _no_ con él.

Pero todavía...

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, esta noche.

Louis sonrió sobre su pecho. Harry sintió las mariposas revivir de a una... Había extrañado tanto esa sensación. Se acomodó en su abrazo y apretó su cintura. No dijo nada, pero Harry sabía lo que quería decir.

—Aun si es solo esta noche, estoy feliz —continuó.

Acarició su cabello. Louis lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Siento... Como si siempre fuera a ser así —murmuró. No era para que no oyeran los demás (la puerta de los dormitorios estaba cerrada). Es que esas palabras quizás no eran para Louis, tampoco—. Siento que aun cuando supiera que sería la última noche... No nuestra, del fin de los tiempos... Aun entonces querría pasarla contigo.

—Sí —respondió Louis. Harry sonrió al oír su voz tan suave y nocturna—. Lo entiendo. Me asusta un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Cuánto te quiero.

Harry besó su frente porque no podía decir lo mismo. Su amor por Louis a veces lo rebalsaba, lo humillaba, le obligaba a cuestionarse todo lo que hacía... Pero nunca había sentido miedo por eso. De perderlo, sí; de tenerlo...

—No iba a decirte todo, ¿sabes? —Murmuró Louis—. Iba a decirte de mamá, de mí. No iba a decirte de Lottie.

—¿Lottie?

—Mi hermana.

—¡Oh!  _Lottie._

Lottie. Era un nombre bonito.

—¿Eran cercanos?

—Tenía menos de un año —respondió Louis. Soltó una breve risita—. Yo siete. Apenas la conocí.

Harry no dijo nada. Sentía que si hablaba las alarmas de Louis se encenderían todas juntas: _¡Intruso! ¡Intruso!,_  y escondería sus secretos. Louis decía más cosas cuando sentía que hablaba solo.

—La quería tanto que era ridículo —rió—. Mamá la había puesto en mi cuarto porque se lo pedí, pero tuvo que cambiarla porque decía que se levantaba a mitad de la noche y me encontraba durmiendo en mi sillita al lado de su cuna, ¿sabes? Como su guardián.

Harry rió también. Era una escena adorable, creía. Aquellos redondos y pequeños ojos azules de sus sueños, tercamente rehusándose a entregarse a Morfeo.

—Y luego lloraba, todas las noches, antes de dormir —continuó Louis—, cuando mamá la mudó —aclaró—. Me ponía los pelos de punta, súper nervioso.

Harry esperó que continuara su historia, pero Louis no decía nada. Con sus dedos ensortijaba y liberaba los rizos de Harry que caían sobre su pecho, pensativo.

—Un par de noches antes... —dijo.

Harry le dio un suave coscorrón y lo acercó a su boca para besar su frente. Louis apenas respondió, demasiado ido en sus recuerdos.

—No paraba de llorar. Mamá ya no tomaba en serio mis preocupaciones sobre ella, pero se sentía diferente.

—¿Tu mamá?

—Todo. La noche. Mi hermana —explicó—. No podía dormir y le pedí que me cantara los versos de Omega, ¿conoces el mito?

—Sí —dijo Harry—, mamá los leía. Estaba horrorizado de que no estuviera en el libro de texto de la primaria. Siempre dijo que era uno de los relatos más bonitos de nuestra cultura.

Louis no respondió a eso. En cambio, dijo:

—Le hice una promesa, ¿sabes? Cosas de niños, pensaba que ser Alfa me haría invencible. Le dije que cuidaría de ella y de mi hermana.

—Eras sólo un niño, Lou —lo consoló.

Louis no lo oyó, o pretendió no hacerlo.

—Y luego unos días después... —continuó—. Mamá estaba muerta, Lottie... Todavía sueño con ellas. Veo sangre en mis manos y cuando me despierto es como si todavía pudiera sentirla, húmeda, tibia, viscosa.

—No es tu culpa —insistió, acercándolo nuevamente en un abrazo.

Louis cedió esta vez, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y cruzó sus piernas entre las de Harry.

—Sé que suena tonto para ti —dijo.

—No es tonto —respondió Harry, pero Louis no respondió tampoco.

—Sé que parece suicida, que no es racional —dijo—. Pero es mi promesa, ¿sí? Y es mi familia.

Harry tragó saliva. Sí, entendía eso.

Recordó la charla con Teasdale, hacía apenas unos días.

—Y qué no harías por tu familia... —repitió.


	25. XVIII | Curiosidad

_Take me back to the basics and the simple life,_

_tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease._

_Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby_

_holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night._

Ease (Troye Sivan)

 

Harry esperaba acostado sobre el capó varios metros más allá de los portones del campus. El motor del auto estaba apagado, porque hacía casi veinte minutos que estaba esperando a Louis, y el saco de invierno que se había puesto al salir de Atalanta estaba echado en los asientos traseros del descapotable. Era invierno, sí, y la temperatura apenas superaba los 10º, pero tanto tiempo bajo el sol del mediodía comenzaba a sentirse como un día de primavera.

Los días soleados habían vuelto más temprano ese año y Harry estaba agradecido por ello. Les abrían puertas para un montón de planes bonitos y cosas para hacer cosas con Louis fuera de los muros del campus. Los rumores de su reconciliación eran moneda corriente en la Universidad, pero habían procurado no confirmarlos para ahorrar preguntas incómodas. El día posterior a su reencuentro, por ejemplo, la planta de clemátides plantada en el jardín fue la única explicación que dio. Ninguno de sus betas hizo preguntas y cuando Gemma quiso curiosear en el asunto, Harry sólo procuró explicarle que no era asunto suyo y que nada había cambiado en términos cotidianos: Harry seguía siendo un Alfa sin omega, Louis seguía viviendo en el cuarto piso.

No se habían visto mucho durante la estadía de Gemma. Apenas se texteaban, para asegurarse de que siguieran en los mismos términos. Ahora que ella había vuelto a Inglaterra, sin embargo, aprovechaban cada oportunidad para estar juntos. Harry prácticamente no cenaba en Atalanta, salvo en un par de ocasiones a la semana, aprovechando a pasar el tiempo con Louis —omega para los registros oficiales de la Universidad— quien tendría un sinfín de actividades después de clase a partir de la semana próxima. Como siempre, la Fraternidad más importante de la Universidad era anfitriona del Baile Primaveral, pero las tareas organizativas eran demasiadas para una sola manada, que tenía además otras preocupaciones (académicas), y el decano obligaba a los omegas sin manada a colaborar para que participen de alguna manera en las tradiciones licántropas. Louis cumplía funciones dobles, por ser omega, y por ser amigo de la omega encargada de dirigir todo el asunto.

De hecho, era por eso que estaba tardando tanto ese día. Le había mandado un mensaje  avisándole que llegaría tarde y que llevaría a Lux con él, y a Harry no le molestaba esperar si podía hacerlo releyendo sus mensajes con apodos afectuosos y emojis simpáticos. Todavía así, probablemente no lograría esperar por siempre. Extrañaba a la "cachorrita", sí; pero extrañaba también a Louis, aunque lo había visto el día anterior. Con las agujas del reloj marcando la cuenta regresiva así, cada segundo era valioso. 

Echado en el capó, bañado de sol de mediodía, miraba un ampelis cantar en una rama, llamando al vuelo a otros de su especie, y extrañamente parecía que el tiempo se detenía. Debería ocasionarle la sensación opuesta: los pájaros volviendo al bosque eran señal de que la primavera se acercaba y de que la verdadera charla que Louis y Harry evitaban se acercaba con ella; pero el ampelis era un ave del norte, común en Wyoming y en los bosques de Inglaterra, y había algo en esa continuidad que hacía sentir a Harry a salvo. En casa.

—¿Estás dormido?

Harry se reincorporó de golpe al oír la voz de Louis. Se sentó en capó y miró atrás. Louis se acercaba llevando en brazos a la pequeña Lux. Ella sonreía, estirando las manitas para señalar y anunciar las palabras con la que bautizaba todo.  _Bibi_  para los pájaros,  _Nyanya_  para los árboles cuando se movían... Harry no tenía un nombre en su lenguaje, pero cuando Lux lo vio sonrió bien ancho y soltó una ruidosa carcajada que pronto se contagió a Harry y Louis también.

Harry estiró los brazos, todavía sentado en el capó, y cuando Louis se acercó, Lux se trepó a él, riendo al refregarse en su mentón, y tironeando de sus rizos. Louis apretaba los labios, disimulando una sonrisa, pero tuvo que rendirse a ella al cruzar miradas con Harry.

—Hey —lo saludó.

Harry sostenía a Lux con una mano, pero con la otra acercó a Louis por la cintura para besarlo.

—Hey —respondió.

 

Lux se durmió en el camino a Lander. Quizás era el canto de los pájaros que era realmente relajante. Quizás era el perfume de Harry envolviéndola, los ruidos que hacía con su garganta para hacerla reír, acompañados del perezoso traqueteo del auto. Louis condujo, porque la niña no quería salir de brazos de Harry y no llevaban una sillita para ella en el asiento trasero.

La radio anunció que se acercaban al pueblo al sintonizar el informativo local. El anunciante hablaba sobre un festival que se aproximaba y recibía llamadas de los vecinos sobre las preparaciones y sus quejas respectivas. Louis se reía, imitando burlón el acento de los oyentes, y Harry acariciaba el cabello de Lux sin quitarle a él los ojos de encima.

Como ella dormía, se detuvieron a comer en restorán familiar. Louis le contaba de la cara estresada de la señora Teasdale cuando fue a buscar a Lux y cómo había podido espiar los horarios para la semana próxima.

—Apenas podré verte —protestó y luego de chistar, pellizcó un trozo de pan y lo llevó a su boca—. Es una jodida mierda, es lo que es.

—Será solo una semana —intentó consolarlo Harry.

—Sí, pero es la última antes de la primavera —respondió. Su mirada se vio opaca por un segundo, pero pronto Louis suspiró y se obligó a sonreír—. Supongo que siempre parecerá poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo.

Harry se llevó la hamburguesa a la boca, y sintió la grasa chorrear por las esquinas de sus labios. Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza y se acercó a limpiarlo con una servilleta (era difícil para Harry ocuparse de ello, con Lux en brazos). Algunos miraban, a su alrededor, pero Harry apenas podía quitar los ojos de Louis.

Tragó, dificultosamente.

—Debería haberte escuchado antes —dijo Harry, algo avergonzado.

Debería haber dejado de gruñir y estar enojado, y confiar en esa vocecilla que le decía que no todo podía ser mentira, que Louis no podía ser tan terrible.

—Debería haberte buscado —respondió Louis, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Es lo que es, ahora. No debería haberlo mencionado. Disfrutemos, ¿sí?

Harry asintió. Podía hacer eso.

Era distinto que otras veces. La primavera se acercaba, sí, y Louis había dejado en claro que no querría ser marcado. Pero había dicho algo más cuando hablaron: que tomaría lo que Harry le diera a cambio de lo que ofrecía.

Había un  _no_  disperso en el aire entre ellos. El tiempo pasaba, no se detenía más que por instantes mágicos que se desvanecían tan rápido como aparecían. La primavera se acercaba, era inútil resistirse a ello. Pero esta vez era Harry quien tendría la última palabra. La primavera sería solo un recordatorio del tiempo cumplido. Sería la concreción de una promesa que hicieron cuando eran apenas dos extraños negociando por el beneficio propio.

Sería el final.  _Un_  final, por lo menos.

A las cosas que se habían prometido, a ese romance vivo, mágico, ingenuo. Lo que vendría después estaba por verse. Harry estaba aterrorizado de pensarlo —temía que el tiempo pase y que Louis permanezca en su corazón, como se lo había prometido una noche en Holmes Chapel. 

_Siempre te voy a querer._

¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si los años pasaban y no había un adiós verdadero, definitivo, fácil? ¿Si terminaba en la encrucijada de elegir entre su amor y su manada? ¿Si terminaba por marcar una omega que le de crías, alejando a Louis de su vida?

Louis lo miraba con severidad y un poco de tristeza. No sabía —no podía saber— lo que Harry estaba pensando, pero lo imaginaba. Abrió la boca, para regañarlo, pero entonces Harry sintió el tirón en su cabello de la manita de Lux.

Miró abajo. La niña movía suavemente la cabeza, intentando esconderse de la luz. Harry besó su frente.

—No, no vuelvas a dormirte —murmuró. Grave, con la voz raspando su garganta para llamar su atención.

Lux abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, de azul cristalino.

Louis rio, del otro lado de la mesa.

—Es impresionante como la calmas —comentó—. Despertando fuera de su casa y lejos de su mamá, con cualquier otra persona, comenzaría a llorar.

Lux al oírlo reposó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry y se giró perezosamente, a mirarlo. Louis rio otra vez y apoyó el mentón en la mano.

—Apenas puede abrir los ojos.  _¿Tienes sueño, Lulú?_

Dijo lo último con el tono de voz elevado y con una ancha sonrisa. La niña rió divertida y luego ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Harry.

Louis se levantó de su lugar y le ofreció a la niña los brazos.

—Termina de comer tranquilo —dijo a Harry, mientras Lux se pasaba con él—. La llevaré a los juegos mientras se despabila, porque después ya no querrá quedarse aquí.

Harry asintió y los vio partir. Lux todavía estaba remolona después de su siesta y lo mostraba en la actitud tímida con la que se prendía de Louis. Pero mientras Harry comía su hamburguesa, y los observaba recorrer el local familiar, mirando las fotos en las paredes y aquel pescado cantarín que hacía a Lux estallar en carcajadas, ella fue recuperando las energías.

Louis la bajó al suelo y caminaron lentamente de la mano —a los tumbos—, hasta el pelotero. Harry no sabía si su oído era excepcionalmente bueno, o si su instinto licántropo había terminado por registrar la vocecilla de la cachorra entre las demás, pero aún desde la mesa podía escuchar sus risas y balbuceos.

Terminó de comer, dejó el dinero en la mesa, y caminó hacia ellos. Louis supo que venía por su perfume, probablemente. Tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro aún antes de girarse del todo. Se veía guapo, con el cabello desordenado y la barba crecida, pero no fue eso ni su sonrisa lo que encendió el lobo adentro suyo. Fue Lux riendo bien bonita, hundiendo las manos en el pelotero y mirando a Louis como si fuera la jodida maravilla. Lo era, Harry sabía eso, pero en ese momento siquiera se detenía en otra cosa que no fuera la escena.

Un almuerzo familiar, aquella cómoda convivencia entre ellos, el modo en que sabían dividirse la atención de la niña y hacerla reír también. El modo en que Louis aún sin usar los ruidos de su garganta, como Harry hacía, podía mantenerla en calma. 

Harry sabía que no debería preguntárselo, porque no era siquiera una opción para ellos, pero creía que serían excelentes padres, juntos. Que si tuvieran la oportunidad serían felices. Se mantendrían felices.

Louis había vuelto la atención a Lux por un instante porque la cachorrita había aprendido a tirar las pelotas al aire, y aunque su sonrisa era más ancha todavía al girarse nuevamente, sus gestos se suavizaron rápidamente. Harry sabía que debía tener una expresión transparente: la tristeza en los ojos, la inquietud en las manos... Louis debía saber lo que estaba pensando, desde el escenario familiar, hasta aquella certeza de lo imposible que sería.

Harry sólo asintió en silencio y se acercó a ellos. Se sentó junto a Louis, en uno de los bordes del pelotero. Lux todavía sonreía, pero le dirigía a Harry una curiosa mirada. Harry le sacó la lengua y luego gruñó bien bajito para hacerla reír.

Funcionó. Lux aceptó que Harry había vuelto a comportarse como siempre y volvió a moverse entre las pelotas, sacudiéndolas para todos lados y casi golpeando a un niño unos cuantos metros más allá.

Louis tomó su mano sobre sus piernas y la apretó suavemente.

—Deja de pensar en cosas feas —murmuró.

Harry sonrió resignado.

—Un poco difícil cuando te veo así...

Louis frunció el ceño. No sonreía —no del todo—, pero apretaba los labios suavemente como si quisiera ocultarlo.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así como... Papá —murmuró, y se sonrosó inmediatamente.

Joder, aún si no fuera humillante mencionarlo porque Louis jamás compartiría sus mismos planes, lo sería porque todavía no llevaban saliendo un año. Apenas un año repleto de secretos y mentiras, y sin embargo Harry tenía la certeza de que si estuviera en su poder firmar para una eternidad juntos, lo haría. Sencillamente no había forma en que fuera a aburrirse jamás de Louis, que quisiera una familia con alguien que no fuera él.

Louis miró sobre sus hombros y a su alrededor. El rincón de los juegos estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de los padres del otro niño en el pelotero, conversando en la otra esquina del salón. Harry sintió su tacto volverse firme y luego un beso decidido en los labios. Un roce con fuerza, y luego un mordiscón suave. Un beso breve pero intenso que dejó a Harry con la boca entre-abierta y un apetito renovado.

—Apuesto a que no estás pensando en cursilerías ahora.

 

Volvieron al campus, como siempre, después de la cena. La diferencia era que como tenían a Lux por el día, no habían podido escabullirse a algún rincón a besuquearse ni alquilar alguna habitación, así que a las 9PM ya estaban despidiéndose en el estacionamiento: Louis debía llevar a Lux con su mamá y quizás no había miradas curiosas allí pero las habría si Harry lo acompañaba luego a los dormitorios.

Harry debería haberse imaginado que encontraría a todos despiertos al llegar a Atalanta. Era sábado, al fin de cuentas, y ahora que el frío se había retirado, ya nadie se recluía en los dormitorios a pasar las horas. Las miradas acusadoras lo tomaron por sorpresa, de todas formas... Había escuchado el barullo, pero imaginó que serían quizás ocho o diez betas, jugando video-juegos en el comedor. Eran más de veinte, algunos en la mesa, otros charlando desparramados en las esquinas. Al ver a Harry entrar, todos hicieron lo mismo: interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo, miraron en su dirección y al notarlo sonrosar sonrieron pícaramente.

—Oh, cállense —protestó Harry y colgó el saco en el perchero.

Niall rió estruendosamente desde la otra esquina, cerca del televisor. Estaba jugando con Jessie una partida en la PES, rodeados de varios betas, entre ellos Oliver.

—Me  _pregunto_ dónde estuviste todo el día —se burló Lily.

Harry le frunció el ceño, pero los días en que lograba intimidarla fácilmente habían quedado atrás. Demasiadas horas estudiando juntos, demasiado de Jessie que se le había pegado a la personalidad.

—Imposible imaginar por qué sonríes así —agregó Jessie a los gritos desde la esquina.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Dónde está la solemnidad con la que deben tratar a su Alfa? —protestó irónicamente.

—En el mismo lugar donde quedaron tus caras largas —retrucó Niall. Antes de que Harry siquiera intentara regañarlo, alzó el joystick en el aire, invitándolo a jugar.

Harry se sentó junto a ellos, pero en vez de jugar contra Jessie, le hizo un gesto para que le deje el lugar a Oliver. Él hizo una mueca incómoda que significaba que sabía tan bien como Harry el motivo por el que apenas le había hablado en los últimos días.

 

—Harry, si no vas a dejarme ganar, déjame retirarme, por lo menos —protestó Oliver después de la novena partida perdida.

Niall había empezado una ronda de apuestas, pero ya nadie apostaba desde que Harry había demostrado que se tomaba todo el asunto en serio.

—Sólo quería dejar en claro que no eres digno de mi hermana si ni siquiera puedes ganarme una vez.

Oliver frunció el ceño, pero fue Niall quien respondió.

—¿Cuál es siquiera la relación? —balbuceó.

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó un puñado de frituras de la bolsa que le ofrecía Jessie, echada contra los bordes del sillón, con Lily apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Harry se ofendería por tenerlas tan encima, pero debería ofenderse con el resto de la manada después porque era como todos se comportaban entre partida y partida, sólo haciéndose —sutilmente— a un lado cuando Harry comenzaba a jugar.

—Sólo digo que para salir con una Alfa como mi hermana deberías por lo menos poder vencer en videojuegos a otros Alfa.

—Él ni siquiera está saliendo con tu hermana —protestó Niall otra vez.

—Está hablando de otra cosa —suspiró Oliver, dándole un suave coscorrón a Niall para desdramatizar la situación. Miró a Harry—. Sólo estábamos hablando, Harry. Lamento si te molestó.

—No me molestó que hablen, sólo no me gusta verla incómoda así.

—A mí tampoco, ¿okay? —respondió—. Necesitábamos hablar de algunas cosas... Yo estaba incómodo también, aunque no pudieras olerlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Era infantil? Probablemente. Si Louis estuviera allí ya le habría pellizcado las costillas para hacerlo reír y cambiar el ambiente. Harry sabía que estaba exagerando pero le costaba un poco salirse de personaje.

—Lo siento si hice algo fuera de lugar —murmuró Oliver—. No volverá a ocurrir.

Sí, Harry definitivamente estaba volviendo el asunto gigante.

Jessie le dio un no-tan-sutil codazo en el costado.

—Ouh —protestó, mirándola con regaño. La pelirroja le devolvía una mirada de madre que no pegaba con la cantidad de veces que la había visto discutir recetas con marihuana. Suspiró—. No, yo lo siento. Sólo me pongo sobreprotector con mi hermana, lo sabes.

Oliver sonrió.

—Bueno, basta con el dramatismo —protestó el irlandés y bebió un larguísimo sorbo de cerveza antes de dejar la botella a un lado y reincorporarse. Palmeó las piernas de Oliver, obligándolo a levantarse—. Mi turno ahora. Tengo ganas de jugar contra Harry hace semanas y nunca lo veo porque está rev...

Harry le arqueó las cejas. "Vamos, dilo, si eres un beta tan desobediente". Niall solo se rió y se tragó sus palabras.

—Revoloteando con los pajaritos del jardín —rio Lily haciendo aves con las manos y alzándolas en el aire. Marihuana, otra costumbre que había tomado de Jessie.

—Revolviendo en la biblioteca en busca de libros viejos —acotó otro beta, riéndose también.

—Revolucionando a los betas de otra manada con su sexy perfume —se burló Jessie refiriéndose a los vergonzosos hechos del día de su cumpleaños.

—Revol... —comenzó Oliver, incapaz de completar la frase. Tenía la más graciosa expresión pensativa.

Hubo un instante de silencio en que todos los betas buscaban nuevos verbos con los que salvar al rubio de una posible metida de pata.

—Revitalizando a sus betas trayendo cerveza del pueblo —dijo Niall, salvándose a él mismo.

Harry se rió. Debía admitir que se sentía bien, ese momento, aun cuando era el hazmerreír de la manada entera. Quizás debería dejar de intentar ser un Alfa solemne y volver a ser el Alfa a veces cascarrabias, la mayoría de las veces cómplice de sus betas. Quizás debería dejar de preocuparse por lo que pensarían los demás de su liderazgo y empezar a liderar.

—Revol... —meditó Jessie.

—¡Oh! Tengo una —dijo Lily y rió antes incluso de decirla. Harry reía también, con los demás, aunque no sabía qué iba a decir—: Revolcándose con Lou...

La manada entera la acalló con carcajadas. Harry estaba sonrojado otra vez, evitando la mirada de todo el mundo.

—Eso era lo que  _no_ debíamos decir, Lily —reía Jessie, acariciándole el cabello.

Honestamente, Harry no estaba siquiera enojado.

—Lo que sea —dijo el rubio, cuando se hubo recuperado de la risa—. Vamos a jugar, Harry. Pero voy a ganarte, no soy un debilucho como Oliver.

 

 

El sonido del ringtone interrumpió el silencio espectral de la biblioteca, pero era el teléfono de un Alfa el que había sonado, así que nadie se quejó.

**bebé, mi última clase termina a las 6. deberíamos vernos hoy, antes de que la organización para el festival comience :(** **si tu puedes !! x**

Harry leyó el mensaje en su celular y no pudo controlar la sonrisa.  _Bebé_.... Corazones... Louis estaba en clase en ese mismo momento y Harry debía admitir que lo hacía sentir bastante importante saberse capaz de distraerlo.

Lily lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con un lápiz.

—Estamos estudiando, ¿recuerdas? —lo regañó.

Harry se sonrió. Tipeó velozmente una respuesta y guardó su celular:

**Podríamos salir a cenar al pueblo otra vez. ¿Alquilar una habitación quizá? Pasar la noche juntos.**

**Extraño dormir contigo.**

 

Los últimos días del invierno eran raros. Las mañanas heladas, pero el paso de las horas volvía el aire tibio, húmedo. El sol implacable levantaba la humedad de la tierra y los mosquitos y los grillos volvían a aparecer.

—Algunos árboles están floreciendo ya —comentó Louis, mirando la carretera.

Estaban a mitad de camino hacia Lander, escuchando música bajita y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

—El sol los debe tener confundidos... Tan fuerte y sin embargo las noches tan frías.

Louis sonrió pensativo y volvió la vista a Harry.

—¿Y qué con las clemátides? ¿Han florecido?

Las clemátides. Harry todavía no estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto plantándolas, sólo sabía que no había tenido alternativa.

—No tiene flores nuevas, dice Lily. Yo no estoy mucho en Atalanta —explicó y lo señaló como si eso bastara de explicación—. Pero me asomé esta mañana, antes de salir. Las hojas están más verdes y está afianzándose sobre la pared.

Louis sonrió. Corrió la vista de la carretera y subió las piernas al asiento del acompañante. Abrazado a sus rodillas, miró a Harry.

—La pequeña Lily y su jardín, debe estar bonito... Siempre fue más ordenada que yo cuidándolo.

Harry quería decir que a él le gustaba un poco más antes, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo. Louis continuó hablando de todas formas:

—¿Cómo está ella? Sé por Zayn que ella y Jessie siguen juntas.

Claro. Jessie no había vuelto a pasar tiempo con Louis desde la ruptura, aunque Harry no se lo había pedido. Era un lindo gesto, de todas formas, considerando lo inseguro que Harry se sentía respecto a su liderazgo de la manada. Pero se sentía como un idiota por entrometerse en una amistad tan bonita.

—Sí, está bien. Están bien —explicó Harry—. Se han contagiado la personalidad. Lily se pasó la tarde regañándome en la biblioteca.

Louis sonrió. Quiso preguntar y no lo hizo, pero Harry respondió de todas formas.

—Jessie está bien también. Ella y Oliver están trabajando en un proyecto en la carrera, aparentemente los profesores los están felicitando.

—Eso es genial —admitió—. Zayn no me contó.

—Probablemente no quería sonar arrogante —razonó Harry.

Louis miró adelante, pensativo. Sonreía con pereza.

—Oliver debe haberse vuelto loco cuando vio a tu hermana en Atalanta.

—Oh, no me hagas hablar —dijo Harry, pero por supuesto habló—. Era el único que sabía que vendría.

—Cuando hablaba con él de ella, siempre sonaba como si continuaran siendo buenos amigos.

Louis y Oliver nunca habían sido extremadamente cercanos, pero habían compartido consejos y bromas sobre ser yernos de Desmond y Anne, y sobre lo que significaba salir con un Styles.

—Gem parecía guardarle afecto también.

Eso definitivamente era cierto. Harry podría decir eso, pero en cambio recordó el viaje a Holmes Chapel, y el tiempo que Louis había pasado con su familia. Recordó su intervención en la cena de navidad, defendiendo a su hermana. Y su intervención anterior, en la Primera Nevada, defendiendo a sus betas cuando Harry estaba demasiado dormido para reconocer el valor de una fiesta improvisada.

Louis hablaba de Gemma, y de Oliver, de Jessie y de Lily, y Harry no podía dejar de pensar en todas las otras veces en que ellos habían hablado de Louis. A veces le ponía los pelos de punta que lo quisieran tanto, sentía que socavaba su autoridad. Pero esta vez...

Quizás era como decía su hermana. Todo lo que sus betas querían era que fuera feliz.

—Lo siento —dijo Louis.

Harry lo miró fugazmente, con expresión confundida, antes de volver la mirada a la ruta.

—Hueles... —explicó. Claro, sus hormonas y el olfato Alfa de Louis—. Hueles preocupado.

—No es nada —respondió—. Sólo pensaba.

—No. Es que, son tus betas, tienes razón —continuó Louis—. No debería involucrarme.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Con las manos en el volante y la mirada fija en la carretera. Estaba bien que tuviera una excusa para no tener que mirar a Louis a los ojos cuando dijera eso.

—Fuiste parte de la manada, de alguna manera —admitió—. Me alegra que hayan significado tanto para ti como tú para ellos.

 

La habitación del hotel de Lander no tenía comparación con la Londres, unos meses atrás. Allí balcones, jacuzzi, servicio al cuarto. Aquí cuatro rústicas paredes cubiertas de madera y un baño con ducha y sin bidé. La cama era humilde y algo vieja, y las sábanas olían a perfume barato.

Louis dejó su saco sobre una silla cerca de la puerta y caminó directo a la ventana. Harry pensó que iba a abrirla, para cambiar el aire, pero en lugar de eso solo se asomó. Miró la pileta (vacía) y las copas de los árboles y luego miró el cielo también.

Harry caminó hasta su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura. En el cielo la luna nueva comenzaba a dar paso a la luna creciente. Sólo quedaban un par de semanas antes de que la Luna de Nacimiento llegue. Harry no estaba tan angustiado como curioso, ahora. Algo cambiaría ese día —lo sabía. Pero algo nuevo vendría también, para ellos. Quizás sólo otro año de dudas y amor a medias. Quizá otra cosa.

—Deja de pensar en eso —lo regañó Louis—. Puedo  _oler_  el dramatismo.

Harry rió y besó su mejilla, antes de encogerse hasta reposar el mentón en su hombro. Miraron juntos por la ventana.

—Sólo me pregunto cómo se sentirá —razonó—. La luna de muerte fue horrible. Es realmente distinto a como se siente en Inglaterra.

—Son las hormonas de todos, lo vuelven a uno loco —farfulló.

Era la misma explicación que había dado frente a Julia y Lila, aquella vez. Quizás tenía razón, pero para Harry no parecía suficiente. No es como si fuera a discutir cosas ñoñas con Louis, de todas formas.

—¿Cómo se sintió la Luna de Nacimiento, el año pasado?

Louis tardó un momento en responder.

—Intensa —explicó y se mordió el labio—. Nada en comparación a como se sienten los días sin luna contigo.

Harry sonrió, antes de besarlo.

Primero en las mejillas, luego girándolo suavemente en la boca también. Louis se recostó de espaldas a la ventana y acarició sus mejillas acercándolo para besarlo mejor. Se sentía bonito saber que podía ponerlo así.

—Si esto es realmente lo que quieres —murmuró Harry, sobre su boca. Louis lo besaba de vuelta, intentando interrumpirlo, pero él continuó—: Si no quieres que te marque... Debes estar lejos de mi cuando la Luna llegue...

—Shh... —Louis intentó callarlo entre besos, en sus labios, y las comisuras, y las mejillas también.

—Jamás lo haría sin tu consentimiento —explicó Harry, mientras los besos de Louis bajaban a la línea de su mandíbula—, pero, joder, moriría de tristeza oyéndote decir que no otra vez.

—No hablemos de eso, amor —murmuró Louis.

Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura, mientras Louis besaba su cuello. Harry sabía que tenía razón, pero era más grande que él. Clavó las uñas en su cadera y lo acercó sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo puedes resistirte, bebé? Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en eso —confesó. Louis besaba su cuello de un modo suave y húmedo que quemaba. Harry sentía el tirón de la carne en sus pantalones, pero sentía también la dureza en los de Louis al rozarse sobre su pelvis—. En estar juntos para siempre...

—Joder —Louis suspiró temblorosamente, rindiéndose al contacto entre sus miembros sobre los pantalones. Dejó su cuello y se volvió a él, con la mirada lasciva y los párpados caídos—. Lo sé, amor, pero no puedo oírte así...

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y negras, y la voz baja, pero no había rastros en la habitación de su perfume todavía. Harry creía que podía activarlo si insistía. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Así como?

—Así, tan desesperado.

El perfume no estaba allí, definitivamente. Harry podía rastrear hasta la gota más pequeña... Pero su voz. Tan grave y decidida... Se sentía Alfa, sin serlo del todo.

Tironeó de su ropa en su cintura, con una media sonrisa. ¿Y qué si él estaba desesperado? Louis definitivamente no estaba mucho mejor.

—Cuando hablas así —continuó hablando, con la voz tan húmeda y baja que era honestamente intimidante. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Aun cuando sus hormonas no estaban activadas... Harry se humedeció los labios y metió una mano bajo su camiseta, mientras con la otra jugaba torpemente con el botón de su pantalón. Louis apretó fuertemente los dientes, antes de hablar—: me haces sentir este instinto de follarte.

Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica bajar por su espina y una sensación fría, helada, como de miedo, que pronto fue lavada por el oleaje herviente del deseo. De golpe tenía las mejillas rojas y los puños cerrados y se mordía los labios tan fuerte que podría cortárselos.

Hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Louis, incapaz de hablar. El corazón de él latía bien fuerte y podía sentirlo temblando de deseo contenido, pero cuando Harry se apoyó sobre él, suspiró pesadamente y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—No voy a hacerlo, amor —murmuró—. Solo... Joder.... No debería haberlo dicho. Pero es que no puedo evitar sentir eso a veces.

Harry tragó saliva. Lo entendía. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Él era un Alfa también y joder había sido imposible resistirse a tirarse sobre Louis como una fiera sobre su presa. Era el instinto, y era lógico que Louis lo sintiera también. Era lógico que le costara trabajo contenerse de decirlo ahora que Harry sabía la verdad.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Las palabras, sí, porque era Louis el que era follado siempre. Pero también lo otro. La  _electricidad_. El calor en las manos. Esa hambre nueva, tímida, vergonzosa, pero también desesperante. Le daba escalofríos, le ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta, de puro miedo. Pero también...

Curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Harry.

Louis suspiró otra vez, al oír su voz. Le daba torpes caricias en la espalda, probablemente intentando controlarse de hincarle las uñas, como Harry lo haría.

—No lo sé... Las hormonas, supongo —respondió—. Activa algo en mí oírte así. Lo siento, soy un...

—No —lo interrumpió Harry. Tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué no vas a hacerlo?

Louis no dijo nada y Harry tampoco. Siguió hundido en su cuello, resoplando aire tibio y estudiando el tacto de las manos de Louis sobre su espalda. Estaban firmes, tensas, y Harry adivinó que iba a responder cuando se suavizaron de golpe, una de ellas subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —murmuró.

Harry no quería. No quería humillarse así, no quería entregarse de ese modo. No quería lidiar con la culpa, con la vergüenza, con el secreto.

Pero Louis olía a Alfa, ahora. En el cielo había un asomo de luna creciente pero allí abajo, en la habitación, se olía una Luna Llena, viva, imponente.

—Sí... —dijo. Cerró los ojos derrotado al saberse preso de sus propios instintos—, sí. Quiero.

La mano de Louis en su nuca se cerró suavemente en un puño. Fue una seguidilla de instantes, Harry podía adivinar el movimiento de sus dedos, cómo se enredaban en su cabello y tironeaban suavemente. Harry apretó un poco más los párpados y buscó con su cabeza el mentón de Louis, que se rozó suavemente en él.

¿Estaba siendo necesitado? ¿Estaba siendo patético? ¿Estaría avergonzándose así, entregándose de esa manera?

Louis gruñó suavemente. Un sonido gutural, susurrado. No era tan grave como otras veces, no como aquella vez que Harry lo había acorralado en el dormitorio de Atalanta, intentando arrancarle la verdad de la lengua con intimidación. No como lo había interrumpido en el bosque, usando su vozarrón para obligarle a guardar silencio. Era menos intenso esta vez, y sin embargo Harry podía notar en el inquieto temblor de su garganta que significaba mucho más.

Podía sentir que lo estaba reprimiendo.

Harry tragó saliva y dio un lento paso atrás. La mano en la espalda lo soltó casi inmediatamente, pero el puño en su nuca tardó un instante de más. El cuerpo de Louis estaba rígido y Harry sabía lo que eso significaba pero necesitaba verlo.

Louis lo miró fijamente, con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entre abierta. Resoplaba con pesadez para no gruñir, como un animal que a duras penas logra mantenerse quieto. Harry podía palpar la tensión violenta que lo contenía, como la del cuerpo y la soga de un arco, manteniéndose firmes en un equilibrio de fuerzas opuestas. Podía sentirlo porque Louis respiraba hondo, su pecho abriéndose y cerrándose lentamente, con un temblor distintivo que parecía crecer con el ancho de sus hombros.

Las manos de Louis que lo habían dejado partir, ahora estaban hechas un puño a los costados de su cuerpo. Puño firme, cerrado, violento.

Harry se humedeció y mordió los labios que había partido sin notar. No debería sentirse tan extrañamente... eróticamente... intimidado.

—No puedo —dijo Louis entre dientes y al oír su voz así, ronca, mezclándose con un gruñido, Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos otra vez. Sentía cosquillas en la espalda oyéndolo así, tan grave, tan pesado, tan... desesperado... como Harry se sentía—. No sé si pueda contenerme.

—No quiero que lo hagas —respondió Harry firme, sin dudar.

Louis no respondió y cuando Harry abrió los ojos para verlo lo notó con los puños más cerrados todavía y agachando la cabeza.

—No puedo, amor —continuó. No gruñía ahora, pero el vozarrón se había adueñado de su garganta y cada palabra que decía era una eléctrica caricia por la espina de Harry—. No podré ser  _delicado._

Harry tragó saliva. Entendía ese sentimiento. Esa oleada de poder y ese instinto animal que es bruto, que no entiende ni de razones ni de sentimientos. Esas ansias desesperadas de marcar, de morder, de lastimar. Ese hambre de  _someter_. Ese miedo angustiante de lastimar a la otra persona.

—Podrás —afirmó—. Podrás porque soy yo, porque me quieres.

Louis levantó la cabeza suavemente y enfrentó su mirada. Sus pupilas todavía dilatadas, su ceño todavía severo. Tenía los labios partidos y resoplaba y Harry respiró hondo para distraerse de las cosquillas que esa escena le provocaba. No iba a pensar en eso ahora, en lo que todo significaba.

Dio un paso adelante, otra vez.

—Podrás porque sentirás el instinto de morderme y rasguñarme y... —tragó saliva—. Y follarme fuerte, pero cuando me mires recordarás que me quieres y no quieres lastimarme.

Se acercó un paso más. Acaricio el puño tenso de Louis a su costado, que temblaba, y al hacerlo el cuerpo entero de Louis tembló, como si las manos de Harry fueran el filo de una navaja que pudiera cortar la soga del arco y destruirlo todo.

Louis tardó en responder, tomándose varios segundos en tragarse el gruñido que Harry tan claramente podía  _oler_ creciendo en su garganta.

—Nunca aprendí a controlarlo, amor. Me medico, no sé cómo... Resistirlo.

—Aprenderás —lo consoló.

—Podría lastimarte.

Harry se acercó todavía un poco más. Louis temblaba. ¿Era el instinto todavía, o miedo? Harry forzó sus puños abiertos, el de una mano primero y luego el de la otra, y entrelazó sus dedos allí.

Louis temblaba, sus manos estaban tensas, pero abiertas ahora, dejándole lugar a los dedos de Harry.

Harry besó su mejilla.

—No lo harás.

Louis no dijo nada esta vez pero Harry supo que eso no podía ser malo. Lo supo porque olía el miedo en su perfume recién, y ahora estaba oculto en una nube de feromonas. Si pudiera describirlas diría que eran rojas, húmedas,  _pesadas._ En verdad era sólo el perfume de Louis, más fuerte todavía, recordándole a Harry lo profundamente que lo amaba.

Dio un paso atrás, soltando las manos que instintivamente lo siguieron. Suspiró antes de quitarse la camiseta y tirarla a un costado. Louis resopló profundamente al verlo y eso hizo a Harry sonreír. La única forma de convencerlo sería por el cuerpo, y lo sabía, porque la mente de Louis siempre había sido tan jodidamente complicada.

Se desabrochó el primer botón del jean, pero en lugar de seguir, dio otro paso atrás y acarició suavemente su vientre y sus costados, hasta el cuello y luego debajo de nuevo, hasta el tatuaje de los laureles. Los ojos de Louis seguían el movimiento de sus manos hipnotizados, y en su garganta crecía un gruñido que estaba demasiado distraído para tragar esta vez.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, acariciando los laureles de los que Louis se había burlado la primera vez que los vio—, ¿no quieres poner en su lugar a este Alfa arrogante?

Louis resopló con pesadez antes de, rendido, caminar hasta Harry y dejarse caer sobre él, pesado, violento, brutal, como una fiera sobre su presa. Lo tomó por una mano de la cintura, mientras la otra apretó fuertemente su trasero, y todavía gruñendo buscó su boca que besó brusca y húmedamente.

Harry temblaba ahora también, embriagado de aquel perfume y de aquel tacto a los que no podía resistirse. No quería, tampoco, pero  _joder,_ si quisiera no podría tampoco. La electricidad de su cuerpo era un zumbido lila ahora, recorriéndolo entero, adueñándose de la negrura detrás de sus párpados y sus glándulas y de su piel. Harry se sentía fuera de sí y más presente que nunca, también.

Louis lo empujó sobre la cama, con los brazos sobre su cabeza y sostenidos por una de sus manos, mientras con la otra rasguñaba su cintura y su vientre.

—Si soy bruto —gruñó y Harry debería oír lo que tenía por decir, pero era tan jodidamente difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera en su  _voz_. Louis lo apretó obligándole a prestar atención—. Si soy bruto muérdeme, patéame, usa tu fuerza. Has lo que tengas que hacer, sólo no me dejes lastimarte.

—No vas a hacerlo —insistió Harry.

¿Cómo podría? Louis lo quería y quizás estaba embriagado de hormonas y poder pero, joder, un Alfa así, que oliera así y se sintiera así, no podría ser menos que perfecto en la cama.

Louis soltó sus manos para finalmente quitarse la camiseta, pero Harry dejó los brazos quietos sobre su cabeza, obediente, como si tuviera esposas sosteniéndolo. Sentado sobre sus piernas, el Alfa lo miró otra vez. Era más pequeño que Harry de estatura y lo sabía, pero en ese momento, con la mirada tan negra y el perfume tan fuerte, se veía como un jodido gigante.

Harry tragó saliva, estaba salivando otra vez. Louis se sonrió al notarlo, y algo en ese gesto fue absolutamente irreconocible e indudablemente Louis al mismo tiempo.

—Excepto que ahora quiero —gruñó Louis, volviendo a tomarlo, una mano de las muñecas, la otra de la cintura.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, demasiado ido para seguir el hilo de la conversación cuando Louis se veía así.

Louis apretó sus muñecas con un poco más de fuerza, mientras con la otra mano desabrochaba temblorosamente su pantalón.

—Quiero lastimarte —gruñó y luego apretó los párpados, regañándose en silencio—. Joder, no. Es decir... Quiero ser bruto.

—No lo serás —insistió Harry—, no si eso me lastimaría.

Intentaba consolarlo, explicarle, que las sensaciones eran desbordantes pero que el corazón siempre ganaría cuando se trataba de alguien a quien amaba tanto. Harry había querido lastimarlo cuando fue a su dormitorio en el cuarto piso, estaba  _enojado_  y buscaba venganza, y sin embargo, cuando había estado dentro de Louis había sido imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en cuidarlo, mimarlo, amarlo.

Pero Louis estaba demasiado frustrado y soltó su cintura para golpear el colchón bruscamente con el puño, justo al lado de la cabeza de Harry. La oleada hormonal hizo a Harry endurecerse un poco más en sus pantalones, y su respiración agitarse. Louis se mordió los labios y con los ojos todavía cerrados, bajó su cabeza hasta reposar suavemente su frente sobre la de Harry.

Harry necesitaba ver sus ojos, si el azul pervivía, si había algo suyo a lo que podría apelar para tranquilizarlo. Pero tenías las manos firmemente apretadas, y el rostro de Louis demasiado cerca.

Estiró el cuello hasta besar la comisura de sus labios. Louis tragó saliva y alejó el rostro.

—Tengo miedo —gruñó.

—Mírame —suspiró Harry y besó su mejilla ahora.

—Tengo miedo de no poder controlarme.

—Mírame —insistió.

Louis suspiró antes de abrir los ojos. Su iris estaba casi cubierto por las pupilas, pero el azul seguía allí, más azul que nunca, y más negro también. Como el cielo nocturno, iluminando la negrura con la luna y las estrellas. Harry no cerró los ojos cuando se estiró un poco más, para besar los labios que esta vez no se alejaron.

Louis devolvió el beso, húmedo y delicado.

—Nunca te vi así —gruñó suavemente sobre su boca.

—Ni yo a ti —respondió Harry. Se mordió el labio y lo besó otra vez—. Te queda bien, debo admitir.

Louis suspiró, resignado y lo besó otra vez. Soltó sus muñecas, y entrelazó allí una mano con la de Harry. Con la otra volvió a bajar, suavemente por su costado. Besó su boca con ternura, y su mejilla luego, y su nariz.

—Vas a arrepentirte —murmuró—. Vas a avergonzarte. No es muy Alfa dejarse follar, tú lo dijiste.

Harry sabía que iba a avergonzarse, pero no creía que fuera capaz de arrepentirse.

—Quiero saber cómo se siente —explicó—. Mírate, tú lo hiciste y sigues siendo... —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, buscando la palabra perfecta en su perfume. Se mordió el labio, y al abrir los ojos notó la mirada azul y negra de Louis pesada y fija sobre él—. Sigues siendo un Alfa muy intimidante.

Bajó la mano libre por su cuello y su pecho también. Lo rozó suavemente, apenas con la yema de sus dedos, hasta llegar a su pantalón. La mirada de Louis se volvió más severa y su perfume más espeso, pero Harry no se detuvo. Estaba  _tan_  duro.

Soltó el botón y fue casi mágico lo rápido que Louis se rindió del todo.

Resopló antes de derrumbarse sobre su boca, besado y mordiendo de un modo húmedo y hambriento. Tironeando de sus labios, y lamiendo su lengua y rasguñando su piel con una brutalidad controlada que hacía a Harry retorcerse bajo su tacto.

Harry respondió a cada beso y a cada caricia, ansioso y desesperado por más. Sabía que debía dejarlo tomar el control, hacer las cosas a su ritmo, pero  _joder,_  no podía esperar, así que desabrochó torpemente su pantalón y metió la mano sobre su bóxer, palpando y apretando la carne que pronto tendría dentro de él. Louis movía las caderas suavemente, mordiendo y tirando de su labio inferior primero suave y luego, a medida que las caricias de Harry se volvían más rítmicas, definitivamente bruto. Cortó su labio, y lo soltó al sentir el plateado sabor de la sangre. Harry insistió con las caricias, temeroso de que esa tontería lo ahuyentara, pero Louis sólo había soltado sus labios para besar su mejilla y la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello, donde lo mordió también. Fuerte, desesperado,  _lastimándolo,_ pero de un modo que sabía jodidamente bonito.

Harry se dejó morder y besar, demasiado ido para continuar con las caricias, o para notar siquiera los vergonzosos sonidos que salían de su garganta. La electricidad se había adueñado de su cuerpo y Harry creía que podría correrse si no fuera porque su instinto le decía que espere por el Alfa sobre él, si las hormonas no le brindaran la serenidad para aguantar hasta olerlo descargarse adentro suyo.

Entonces, Louis se detuvo. Harry abrió los ojos y respiró agitadamente, mirándolo, rogando con su mirada que no se hubiese acabado. Pero Louis tenía los párpados pesados y la expresión masculina, y una certeza en los ojos que indicaba que eso iba a ocurrir. Que Louis estaba poseído por algo más grande que todos sus reparos.

¿Así se veía Harry cuando iba a follarlo? Porque entonces,  _joder_ , comprendía que Louis no hubiese podido resistirse. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando hay tanta hambre en una mirada, cuando te hace sentir el más delicioso trozo de cielo? Dejarse follar definitivamente no era muy Alfa, pero  _joder,_ era humano, ansiar saberse tan querido así.

Louis no dijo nada antes de correrse de encima de él y girarlo bruscamente. Harry reconoció la expresión, de todas formas, ese miedo de abrir la boca y soltar un gruñido, aunque honestamente, no molestaría a Harry en ese momento.

Escuchó el sonido plástico de Louis al sacar el preservativo, y tuvo que morder la sábana para no lloriquear desesperadamente como una jodida hembra en celo.

Louis le bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas, y levantó su trasero, y quizás era patético, y humillante, o lo que sea, pero Harry sólo se arqueó para ofrecerse mejor. De alguna manera, logró articular palabras.

—Bebé, hay lubricante en mi saco —dijo, eléctrico y desesperado.

—No lo necesitaremos —respondió Louis, con la voz grave y ruda y Alfa, pero Harry ni siquiera tuvo miedo de lo que eso significaba. Realmente sabía que no sería capaz de lastimarlo.

Louis levantó un poco más el trasero de Harry, con tal brusquedad que Harry hundió el rostro en las sábanas antes de poder reincorporarse lo suficiente con las manos para no ahogarse en ellas. Sintió las manos firmes de Louis estirar sus cachetes y, antes de que adivinara lo que estaba pasando, su lengua húmeda subió desde las bolas hasta su entrada y abajo otra vez.

Louis comenzó a lamerlo, con el hambre desesperado con el que lo miraba recién. Escupiendo su entrada para humedecerlo y acariciando los bordes con su lengua, chuponeando, mordisqueando y enterrándose en ella también.

Harry nunca había sentido algo así. La sensación nueva fue incómoda por algo así como un segundo, pero luego el zumbido lila, azul, brillante, se adueñó de él nuevamente. De su voz, su cuerpo y su conciencia, y sólo lograba distinguir las sensaciones y el perfume, y nada más. Sabía que estaba gimiendo, porque lo sentía en la garganta, pero no podía oírlo, oírse, siquiera.

Minutos después Harry temblaba en el colchón, con ganas de llorar porque la puta anticipación era demasiado. Porque quería correrse, aunque Louis no había siquiera tocado su miembro, pero tendría que esperar hasta que el Alfa estuviera satisfecho para hacerlo. Porque su cuerpo rogaba liberación, pero sus hormonas lo mantenían atados y la lengua de Louis lo torturaba suavemente, eléctricamente, cada segundo un poco más: empujando los bordes, y entonces dientes, saliva, y la lengua saliendo para volver a entrar cada vez un poco más hondo.

Harry sudaba, temblaba, gimiendo sobre las sábanas, y entonces Louis metió un dedo junto a su lengua y Harry,  _joder_ , no pudo evitar echarse un poco más atrás, hundiéndolo súbitamente hasta el fondo donde los trágicamente cortos dedos de Louis llegaban. Louis rió, detrás suyo y Harry se correría con eso también sino fuera porque jodidamente no  _podía._

—¿Así de desesperado, amor? —dijo, y sosteniendo a Harry firme por la cadera lo folló demasiado suavemente con el dedo.

No era suficiente.

—Quiero más —creyó decir, pero no podía saberlo porque lo único que sentía era a Louis, y sus manos y su voz.

Debió haberlo hecho, porque cuando Louis volvió a entrar, fue con dos dedos. El ritmo era rápido, intenso, y Harry todavía quería más pero ni siquiera podía articular las palabras para pedirlo. Quería a Louis, sus manos en su cadera y su carne penetrándolo, pero apenas podía  _respirar_ en ese momento, entregado a la electricidad que despertaban sus embestidas. El zumbido se adueñaba nuevamente de su cuerpo, y de su mente también. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de siquiera pensar en las vibraciones en su garganta como para saber si continuaba gimiendo tan patéticamente como recién. No podía pensar, escuchar, o sentir más que aquella electricidad caliente corriendo por su espina y el perfume intenso y oscuro de Louis envolviéndolo.

_Harry._

Harry se contoneó follándose un poco más rápido con esos dedos, buscando más de esa electricidad que lo nublaba por completo. Era adictiva y absolutamente aterrorizante, y Harry odiaba no sentirse en control de nada, pero, joder, podría entregarse a esa sensación para siempre, en ese momento.

—Harry, te estoy hablando —La voz Alfa de Louis lo obligó a reaccionar.

Harry se quedó quieto y dificultosamente abrió los ojos. El blanco de las sábanas se tragó poco a poco el lila, que percibía en el tacto de Louis y en la electricidad que lo recorría, tibia ahora.

No podía hablar, así que solo esperó a que Louis continuara. Louis lo follaba lentamente con los dedos, tan tortuosamente como se follaba con Harry a veces.

—Mírate —dijo, su voz Alfa suave ahora, tierna—. Mírate, eres tan jodidamente adorable.

Harry suspiró agitado, con el rostro hirviendo de deseo y timidez. Louis se reincorporó, sacando sus dedos, y besó su espalda.

—¿Estás listo, amor?

—Sí, eso creo —murmuró Harry. Sonrió, era un alivio volver a oírse, a sentirse presente.

—¿Quieres ir arriba o prefieres...?

—Quiero que estés encima —susurró, y solo decir las palabras volvió a despertar la sensación en él. Logró controlarla esta vez, el zumbido era intenso pero él seguía consciente—. Quiero sentir tus embestidas.

Louis terminó de sacarle el pantalón, y las medias y los jodidos zapatos que todavía tenían puestos. Desnudos, finalmente, lo giró sobre el colchón hasta ponerlo boca arriba.

Se hizo lugar entre sus piernas, y besó su vientre y sus pezones, apenas mordisqueándolos, antes de acomodarse sobre su entrada y acercarse a besarlo. Harry quería ver su rostro, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentirlo entrando suavemente en él. ¿Estaba temblando? Se sentía temblar, pero Louis temblaba también, como lo hacía el gruñido en su garganta, controlando las embestidas. Lo rodeó con las piernas por la cintura, y lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo más. Lo besó desesperado, autorizándolo a un poco de brutalidad, porque sabía que podía soportarlo.

Era absolutamente distinto a follar a Louis. Harry no estaba seguro de si le gustaba más una cosa o la otra, pero debía admitir que era enloquecedora la sensación de saberse tan jodidamente deseado y protegido. Louis apestaba a Alfa y deseo, más de lo que Harry jamás había sentido en sí mismo o en otro Alfa, y quizás era intimidante y algo aterrorizante, pero también tenía la certeza de que estaba en control de sí mismo. Mucho más de lo que Harry lo estaba en ese momento.

Cuando Louis terminó de empujarse dentro de él, besó la perezosa sonrisa en los labios de Harry. Él finalmente abrió los ojos, y exploró los gestos masculinos y severos del Alfa que amaba. Persistía en su expresión la delicadeza suave de siempre, lo rosado de sus labios y lo redondo de sus ojos, y Harry creía que amaba tanto eso como el modo en que su garganta vibraba conteniendo los gruñidos. La acarició y tembló entre suspiros al sentir el gruñido silencioso sobre sus dedos.

—Te amo —murmuró.

Louis lo embistió suavemente, con paciencia pero hasta el fondo.

—Te amo también —gruñó y lo besó otra vez, antes de lamerse la mano con la que no se sostenía y bajar hasta acariciar su miembro—, te amo, joder.

Apoyó su frente sobre la de Harry, y empezó a follarlo. Lento, al principio, suave, de alguna manera; pero siempre hasta el fondo, siempre temblando en el último empujón como si quisiera entrar un poco más. Harry temblaba, perdido entre cosquillas, anticipación y desesperación. Temblaba preso de la sensación de Louis adentro suyo y de la de sus manos rodeando su miembro duro. Temblaba porque quería correrse pero las hormonas le rogaban que espere hasta que su Alfa termine con él, y algo de eso era absolutamente liberador y aterrorizante al mismo tiempo.

—Fóllame más fuerte —rogó, tomándolo por la nuca y acercándolo en un brusco beso.

Louis respondió. Besándolo con brusquedad y pasando la palma húmeda de su mano por su cabecita, y follándolo fuerte y rápido, como Harry necesitaba que lo hiciera. Harry apenas podía pensar en la embriagante sensación, y en ese perfume rodeándolo, y en que si no estuviera usando protección, al día siguiente llevaría ese perfume consigo. Y el próximo día, y el siguiente. Mordió su labio, y Louis gruñó sobre su boca, y Harry quiso susurrar pero en lugar de eso se tragó las palabras. Lo tentador que se sentía pensar en llevarlo así, encima, su perfume, transparente recordatorio de lo intensamente que Louis lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo cuidaba... Porque todavía oliendo así, tan Alfa y tan demandante, intimidante, brusco, tenía la delicadeza de follarlo rico, suave, delicado. Como Harry follaba a Louis.

Harry sonrió y lo besó otra vez, y habló con su aliento húmedo.

—Te amo —dijo—, te amo y me amas como te amo. Me cuidas igual.

—Te amo —respondió Louis, y repitió las palabras una y otra vez, mientras lo follaba, hasta la embestida final en la que se rompió.

Harry se corrió sobre la palma de Louis, y tembloroso, lo besó otra vez, antes de quedarse dormido.

 

En la cama, unas horas más tarde, Louis estaba acostado en el hueco de su hombro y Harry lo acariciaba perezosamente. 

Se habían bañado, después de dormitar un rato, pero aunque seguían cansados ahora, se rehusaban a entregarse al sueño. Si lo hacían, despertarían luego apurados por la necesidad de ir a clases, volver al campus, recuperar sus obligaciones. Harry sólo quería quedarse un rato más con Louis, acariciándolo así.

—¿Fue raro? —murmuró Louis—. ¿Te arrepientes?

Harry miró el techo en silencio, como si pudiera encontrar allí la respuesta. Suspiró.

—No, no realmente —admitió—. ¿Tú?

—No, amor, claro que no. Fue jodidamente perfecto —respondió, con la voz meliflua y cansada. No había rastros de gruñidos o vozarrones, desde que Louis había vuelto a las pastillas—. Sólo me preguntaba... Pensaba tonterías.

—¿Qué tonterías?

Louis tardó en responder, pero Harry sabía que iba a hablar. No lo hubiese mencionado de no ser así.

—Acerca de cómo me haces sentir —explicó—. Absolutamente fuera de mis cabales un segundo, y luego... Centrado. No lo sé.

Harry sonrió. Entendía eso. Lo acercó un poco más sobre sí, y besó su frente. Louis siguió hablando.

—Cuando te miro es tan... Intenso. Como una tormenta en mar abierto, ¿sabes? Como si estuviera al borde de hundirme para siempre. Me pones desesperado, pero fuerte también, como si pudiera destruirlo todo, perderme absolutamente... Y luego... —Suspiró. Tragó saliva y se giró, desprendiéndose suavemente del abrazo de Harry, para mirarlo a los ojos—. Y luego parpadeo y te miro otra vez y siento esta... paz.

Harry sonrió. Lo entendía, claro que lo hacía, es sólo que cuando has sido Alfa tanto tiempo esas sensaciones dejaban de apabullarte. Todavía, era un lindo cumplido.

—Me haces más fuerte —continuó Louis—, en todo sentido. Haces mis arrebatos más fuertes, pero también mi sensatez.

Harry lo acercó por la nuca para besarlo. Louis sonrió, dejándose besar.

—Soy afortunado de tenerte —confesó Louis sobre sus labios—, en los términos que sea, por el tiempo que dure.

—Podría durar para siempre —murmuró Harry.

No supo por qué lo hizo: sabía lo que iba a responder.

—Harry... Te amo, pero ya te expliqué que no puedo ser tuyo.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, y tragó las palabras que temblaron en su lengua. Sonrió y lo besó otra vez—. Lo sé.


	26. XIX | El Carruaje Lunar

_I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby?_

Latch (Sam Smith)

 

Harry estaba allí otra vez. Rodeado de nieve y risas de niños. Louis hablaba capturando la atención de los demás. Harry intentaba ajustar su audición, distinguir su voz sobre el ruido,  _recordar_ cómo se oía cuando era niño.

—Les juro que puedo —decía, sacando pecho y gesticulando con las manos—. Pero no aquí, porque van a regañarme.

—Apuesto a que mientes —dijo una niña.

Su rostro era nebuloso, como el de todos los demás. El único rostro claro era el de Louis, de ojos redondos y azules, de sonrisa altanera. Harry creía que tenía que ver con su tenue olor.

—Apuesto a que eres una idiota —retrucó y el grupo de niños estalló en carcajadas.

—Vamos a donde puedas mostrarnos —dijo otro niño.

Louis se mordió el labio.

—Sólo si juran no decírselo a nadie —dijo levantando un dedo amenazador.

Miró a cada uno a los ojos, desafiante, hasta que su mirada azul finalmente se cruzó con la de Harry.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Y tú por qué lloras? —preguntó.

¿Estaba llorando? Harry se secó las mejillas con las palmas y sintió el tirón de la piel helada.

—No me gusta mentirle a mi mamá.

Las palabras salieron sin que él las autorizara, presas de la fatalidad del recuerdo. Harry desearía poder haber dicho otra cosa: "En unos años nos volveremos a encontrar y me enamoraré de ti, y te enamorarás de mí. Por favor no me lastimes".

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Pues quédate, entonces, así no tendrás que mentirle —dijo y se fue.

El resto de los niños sin rostro lo siguieron entre conversaciones susurradas. Harry miró sobre sus hombros: del caserón salía música y olor a comida, y el ruido de la conversación de los adultos. _Ojalá Gemma estuviera aquí_ , pensó Harry,  _ella me diría qué hacer_. Porque Harry no quería quedarse solo en el patio, pero tampoco quería mentirle a su mamá.

Quizás ganó el aburrimiento. Quizás el Harry niño de alguna manera sabía que volvería a esa noche en el recuerdo, en muchos años, y que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrarse más de Louis.

Los niños ya se habían perdido entre los árboles, pero habían dejado huellas en la nieve como migajas marcando el camino. Harry las siguió.

—¡Esperen! —dijo, y corrió tras ellos.

_Toc, toc, toc._

El bosque se fundía consigo mismo, en una masa blanquecina que Harry apenas podía ver, corriendo así. Pasó un segundo que supo a minutos y Harry estaba con los otros niños. Estaba oscuro, bajo los árboles, y Harry se sentía atrapado entre la muchedumbre, sin saber a dónde iba. Se aferró a la única persona con rostro, la única que olía como presente.

Llegaron a un claro. Louis salió primero. Era pequeño, ¡joder! Tan pequeño. Tenía un suéter naranja que le quedaba grande y unas botas para la nieve que dejaban huellas del doble de sus pies. Harry se quedó admirándolo un segundo, hasta que sintió el empujón de uno de los niños detrás de él. Dio unos pasos adelante, hasta chocar contra Louis.

—¡Se cuidadoso! —lo regañó entre murmullos, mirándolo con ojos enojados e infantiles.

Harry todavía lloriqueaba y, al hablar, su voz salió más fuerte de lo que planeaba. Ahuyentó sin quererlo a unos zorros que olfateaban cerca de ellos.

—Sé silencioso, ¿quieres? —protestó Louis.

Harry asintió y se tomó de la manga de su suéter. Louis rodó los ojos, pero caminó unos pasos, guiando a Harry dentro del claro y dejándole paso al resto de los niños.

_Toc, toc, toc._

_¡Harry!_

—Aquí está bien —dijo Louis, luego de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Harry se dio cuenta de que seguía colgado de su suéter y, avergonzado, lo soltó. Se refregó las manos húmedas y frías sobre el pantalón, expectante. No tenía miedo. Louis estaba engañándolos. No podía ser cierto.

Excepto que Harry empezaba a sentir el familiar olor de siempre. No ya tenue. No ya opaco. Brillante, vívido, robusto. Sentía cosquillas en la panza y podía saber que por las expresiones de los demás, lo sentían también.

—Escuchen esto —dijo Louis.

¿Estaba gruñendo? No, no era así, pero su voz sonaba imponente y Harry temblaba de miedo y entusiasmo. Se quedó callado, esperando.

Louis aulló a la luna. Una luna casi llena. Un aullido casi roto. Había estirado los límites de su garganta más de lo que debería, había agotado sus hormonas en una explosión desenfrenada de la que su cuerpo no debía ser siquiera capaz.

Harry nunca había escuchado a su papá gruñir, enojado del todo. Desmond casi nunca usaba su jerarquía en ellos para intimidarlos. Pero si fuera a hacerlo, Harry creía que sería igual de imponente.

Miró conmocionado a su alrededor. No podía ver los rostros de los niños, pero podía sentir la tensión en sus bocas, aquel eléctrico cosquilleo que pronto hubo de convertirse en risas. Había  _energía_ en ese claro del bosque. Los niños reían, festejaban, fingiendo aullidos que todavía no podían soltar —aunque lo harían algún día. Louis sacaba pecho orgulloso, casualmente acariciándose la garganta para calmar el escozor. Y Harry.

Harry lloraba.

Louis lo notó antes que los demás niños, a quienes el aullido había dejado entumecidos en risas vacías y nerviosas.

—Oh, vamos. No seas un niño.

Harry  _era_ un niño. Louis era un niño también. No se suponía que pudiera hacer eso.

—Sabía que debería haberte dicho que no vinieras —protestó.

A Harry esas palabras dolieron todavía un poco más que como el aullido se había sentido en su cuerpo. El resto de los niños se burlaban. Harry no oía las palabras pero recordaba claramente cómo se sentía, algo humillado, a decir verdad.

—Ya, ya —dijo Louis—. Tendríamos que volver antes de que empiecen a buscarnos —explicó.

No había sido una orden, pero los niños obedecieron. Comenzaron el camino de vuelta, en fila, entre los árboles. Harry se quedó un poco atrasado, evitando así las burlas ante su constante lloriqueo. Louis se quedó atrás con él.

Esta vez fue él quien lo tomó de la manga.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo.

Su voz sonaba hosca. El aullido lo había desgastado.

Harry se chupó el labio inferior, y asintió en silencio. Louis rodó los ojos otra vez.

—Vamos, serás un Alfa. No puedes llorar —lo regañó, mientras le secaba las mejillas con el dorso de las manos.

_Harry. Voy a pasar, joder._

—Soy un niño —protestó Harry, hipando para tragar las lágrimas. Louis rió al oírlo hablar. Se veía bonito—. Mamá dice que puedo llorar todo lo que quiera hasta que sea Alfa, cuando papá me regaña.

Lo dijo seguro, confiando en las palabras que lo consolaban siempre. Louis seguía secando sus mejillas, pero Harry ya no lloraba.

—Sí, quizás tenga razón —respondió. Tragó saliva—. No quise hacerte llorar, lo siento.

Harry se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer que no estaba intimidado. Lo estaba, en verdad.

—¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó.

Harry asintió en silencio.

Louis finalmente dejó de acariciar sus mejillas. Le acomodó la bufanda, cubriéndole la boca, y le subió la capucha del camperón. Harry se reía, dejándose hacer: era brusco, como Louis lo mimaba, pero eran mimos.

—Ya, ya, estoy bien —protestó entre risas.

Louis sonrió.

—Okay, vayamos, entonces —dijo.

_Harry, entraré por la fuerza, es jodido San Patricio._

Harry no quería irse. Ni a donde Niall lo llamaba, ni al bosque con los otros niños. Tomó a Louis por la manga del suéter.

—Me gusta como hueles —explicó—. Quédate conmigo hasta que se vaya.

Louis lo miró confundido, pero aceptó. Harry lo tomó con una mano cada brazo, y se acercó a olerlo mejor. Olía a la Luna y a...

—Hueles a la Luna y al jardín de tu mamá —dijo—, mamá me dijo, ¡No huele a flores, es invierno! Pero yo las olía.

Louis quitó los brazos hasta soltarse de Harry, sólo para luego tomar sus manos.

—Tú hueles a chocolate caliente —dijo Louis.

Claro que olía a eso, porque lo había bebido esa noche antes de salir a jugar con los niños al patio, obligado por su mamá —odiaba estar con los niños cuando Gemma no estaba para defenderlo de sus tontas bromas.

Harry iba a explicarle que era distinto. Que el olor de Louis era más profundo, que venía de su misma carne, de sus mismos huesos. Pero tenía el roce fantasma de su nariz sobre sus mejillas y las manos comenzaban a sudarle nerviosas, y prefirió callar. Olió su mejilla, también. Se acariciaron suavemente, rozándose y oliéndose, como lo hacían los lobos. Louis acarició la punta de su nariz con la suya, y se sentía frío, helado, pero Harry se sentía tibio adentro.

_Harry, ya despiértate idiota._

Louis se alejó de aquel raro mimo y miró a Harry con ojos azules y confundidos. Se rascó la cabeza y sacó el gorro de su bolsillo.

—No le dirás a tu mamá, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

_Harry, son las dos de la tarde y ya esperé demasiado por mi primera cerveza del día._

Louis se desvaneció lentamente entre la nieve. Harry lo vio desaparecer y pensó: voy a recordar esto, no voy a olvidarlo esta vez. Lo pensó y lo repitió insistentemente, como un mantra, pero Niall sacudía su brazo bruscamente obligándolo a volver al presente.

 

Harry abrió los ojos. Los ojos celestes del irlandés lo miraban expectantes, y al notar que estaba despierto, todo en su rostro se desvaneció en una sonrisa.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó.

Harry se refregó perezosamente los ojos. Del sueño tenía imágenes. Nieve, niños, risas. Un aullido. La caricia fría de una nariz sobre la suya. Louis, de ojos redondos y fingiendo altanería. Imágenes inconexas a las que no podía darles sentido.

—Entiendo que tu doble vida de universitario y Romeo enamorado sea desgastante —dijo el rubio—, pero hoy es San Patricio y no lo hemos pasado juntos en años.

Harry sonrió, dándose por vencido con el sueño.

—Sólo pasamos uno, juntos, dificultosamente cuente como tradición —se defendió.

—Bueno, pero nos extraño —dijo—. Y Ellie dijo que faltaría a clases para pasarlo con nosotros.

—¿Ellie?

—Me mandó un mensaje hoy —explicó el rubio—. Deseándome una buena borrachera. Le dije que sólo quería emborracharme con ustedes dos.

—Aww —respondió Harry con un exagerado gesto dramático. Le pellizcó al rubio las mejillas y cuando habló su voz salió ronca por el sueño—. Mírate, tú y tus sentimientos.

—Ah, al diablo —refunfuñó, alejándose de sus manos—, y yo aquí intentando ser un buen amigo.

Harry se rio. Sabía que fingía ofensa como él había fingido dramatismo. Lo entendía, la verdad. El año anterior los tres se la habían pasado mensajeándose, hablando de todo lo que harían cuando estuvieran juntos en el campus. Y ahora Harry ni siquiera estaba en Atalanta, para estar con Louis, y Ellie se había cambiado de manada.

—Déjame ser un buen amigo también, entonces —dijo—: nada de Louis hoy, y yo pago las cervezas.

Niall se llevó la mano dramáticamente al pecho, y habló con en tono pomposo.

—¡Harry...! ¿Harías eso por mí?

Harry rio y finalmente se reincorporó en la cama.

—Por ti y por las cervezas.

 

**Bebé. Pasaré el día con Niall y Ellie. San Patricio, tú sabes.**

**Te extrañaré.**

**Claro, amor, ¡está bien!**

**Nos vemos mañana si la resaca lo permite :P**

**Te extrañaré también xxxxxxx**

 

—Oh, dios. Literalmente vamos por la segunda cerveza y ya sonriéndole al teléfono —se burló el rubio.

Harry se sonrojó mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

—Sólo le avisaba que no estaría en el campus —se defendió.

—Y vamos mínimo por la sexta cerveza —acotó Ellie.

Harry le sonrió, apreciando que se pusiera de su lado.

—Deja de ponerte de su lado —dijo el rubio—. Tú no sabes cómo es. Literalmente con suerte lo vemos un rato a la tarde. Sabemos que sigue vivo por Lily que cursa con él.

Harry se mordió el labio. Sí, sabía que estaba siendo bastante raro con su manada últimamente, pero ¿podía culparse? Sólo quedaban una semana hasta que él y Louis se encontraran con la encrucijada que tanto habían evitado.

Harry se había relajado al respecto, hasta antes de aquella noche en Lander. Había pensado en que quizás podrían seguir con ese noviazgo un año o dos, que no había necesidad de tomar una decisión tan pronto. Y luego aquella tonta idea había cruzado su cabeza.

—Tú sólo te quejas porque sigues sin novia —retrucó Ellie—. Deja al chico ser feliz.

—Soy un Alfa, no un "chico" —se defendió, pero cuando su amiga lo miró, le sonrió.

Se sentía lindo que lo defendiera. Pálida, delgada y huesuda así, siempre había sido un excelente guardaespaldas. Además, había extrañado no tener su voz de la conciencia esos meses. No había vuelto a tener una charla decente con ella desde aquella vez en que hablaron de Louis.

Louis. Ellie sabía de Louis. No que era un Alfa, por supuesto. Pero sí que la relación entre ellos no había sido real al principio. Se preguntaba si era consciente de todo lo que había cambiado entre ellos en los últimos meses.

—En fin —dijo el rubio—, voy a por las séptimas entonces.

—Pues yo ya estoy algo mareada —admitió Ellie, avergonzada—. ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—La chica de la barra —explicó Harry, que claramente conocía a su beta predilecto como la palma de la mano—. Ha estado flirteando con él desde que llegamos.

—Es tan bonita.

—No puedes hacer nada con ella, es humana —le advirtió Harry.

—Oh, lo sé. No seas aguafiestas. Sólo quiero flirtear un poco más.

Harry rodó los ojos. Ellie hizo lo mismo.

—Trae comida también —dijo ella, cuando el rubio se levantaba—. Muero de hambre.

Lo observaron pasar entre la gente, dificultosamente. El lugar estaba repleto. Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde y ya había gente borracha. Los americanos estaban más obsesionados con San Patricio que el mismo irlandés, pero conociéndolo, Harry creía que él sería el último hombre de pie en ese bar. Simplemente era un buen bebedor.

Niall apoyó los codos sobre la barra y sonrió encantador a la bonita barista. Ella sonrió también, acomodándose delicadamente el cabello detrás de la oreja. No es que Niall fuera malo flirteando, pero definitivamente aquella actitud de flirteo agresivo era nueva en él.

—San Patricio realmente le altera las ideas —comentó divertido.

Ellie rió con cierta amargura, pero cuando Harry buscó su mirada para entender mejor, sólo la vio bebiendo, mirando hacia la barra y negando suavemente con la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, finalmente habló.

—Gem viene al Baile, o eso oí.

—No me dijo nada —admitió Harry—, pero supongo que lo hará, sí. Papá está obsesionado con que encuentre Alfa.

—Eso apesta —dijo ella.

Sí, lo hacía.

Nunca habían hablado del asunto con Ellie, pero imaginaba que entendía tan bien como él que se trataba de una pésima noticia.

—¿Y qué con Louis? —preguntó la rubia, agachando la mirada—, es decir, ¿Irá como tu cita o...?

Harry dudó un momento.

—No lo sé. No lo creo. Pensaba llevar a Lily, para que empiece a introducirse en el ambiente. Tiene uno de los mejores promedios, ¿lo sabías? Y es tan pequeñita.

Ellie sonrió y llevó el mentón a la mano. Pasó el dedo por los bordes del vaso de cerveza. Era difícil oírla por la música, pero Harry agudizó los oídos y la entendió de todas formas.

—Ese fue un cambio de tema muy veloz —se burló, haciéndolo sonrosar. Esta vez, al agachar la mirada, todavía sonreía—. Realmente lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Harry no debería prestarse a esa charla. En parte porque Niall tenía razón: era lo único en lo que pensaba, de lo que hablaba, que hacía, últimamente. En parte porque vendrían preguntas, quizás, y Harry no podía responderlas. Pero Ellie lo conocía y sabía cuándo detenerse.

—Realmente lo hago, realmente lo amo —dijo, atolondrado. Ella levantó la mirada, estudiándolo en silencio—. No empezó como debería, lo sé, pero con el tiempo...

—Te creo, bebé —respondió, palmeando su brazo sobre la mesa—. Siempre fuiste transparente en eso.

Harry rió. Ellie sonreía, meditativa. Parecía calmada y asustada, también, si eso era posible.

Esta vez cuando habló bajito, no hubo forma posible en que Harry agudizara sus sentidos para oírla. El ruido del bar saturaba todo. Alrededor de ellos la gente bailaba, reía, hablaba. Niall seguía unos metros atrás flirteando con la barista.

Harry tuvo que acercarse al centro de la mesa para oírla mejor.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

Ella pareció dudar. Tragó saliva.

—Que Lila lo adora —dijo, acercándose al centro de la mesa y hablando más fuerte.

Sí, Harry lo sabía. Siempre parecía ensimismada con él.

—Estaba súper feliz cuando salían. Siempre que los veía en algún evento comentaba al respecto —dijo.

Harry sonrió. Al parecer sus betas no eran los únicos obsesionados con la pareja.

—Ella y toda la manada, honestamente —continuó diciendo Ellie, mientras acariciaba los bordes del vaso de cerveza ya tibia. Se sonrió, perezosamente. Quizás realmente estaba mareada: se veía distinta—.  _Admirable_. Esa es la palabra que usó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido.

Ellie parpadeó levantando otra vez la mirada. Carraspeó y cuando habló lo hizo acercándose a Harry.

—Admirable. Así dice Lila, que Louis siempre fue admirable y que supo que podía confiar en ti cuando te eligió.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió en silencio. Era algo vergonzoso siendo que todo había empezado por conveniencia mutua.

—A veces me pregunto, ¿sabes? —dijo Ellie. Hablaba bajo, otra vez, pero Harry había logrado finalmente agudizar su oído para capturar su voz sobre las demás. Privilegio Alfa, también—. Si debería haberme quedado en la manada —Suspiró—. Pero tú estabas obsesionado con tener betas, y con tonterías y rituales, y nada realmente  _importante._

—Paralizado de miedo —admitió Harry—. Estaba asustado, hacía tonterías.

Ellie asintió, dándole la razón. No era comportamiento apropiado entre un beta y el Alfa de otra manada, pero ellos eran amigos. Era distinto.

—Cuando te vi con él y... Imaginé lo que pasaba —dijo—. Estaba tan enojada, Harry. Tú no eres así.

—Lo sé.

—No eres cínico, no con estas cosas.

—Lo sé —admitió, derrotado—. Eran muchas presiones —se justificó.

Era cierto. No era sólo la manada, y el status y la jerarquía. Era Gemma, también.

Ellie tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó, obligándolo a levantar la mirada que había ocultado apenado.

—No, no lo eres —insistió. Su sonrisa era ahora acusadora, y tenía los ojos brillantes y achinados—. Mírate, tan ido por un omega revoltoso.

Harry rió, y se mordió el labio.

—Oh, cállate. Ya demasiado tengo con mis betas.

Ellie rio ruidosa y bonita.

—¿Qué dijo Desmond cuando lo llevaste? —Preguntó—, ¿tuvo un ataque al corazón y todas las cosas?

—Fue mucho más gentil de lo que imaginaba —confesó—, casi te diría que le agradó.

—Apuesto a que te temblaban las rodillas —dijo ella.

Harry asintió, derrotado. Había sido tonto querer ocultar algo de ella: era observadora, conocía a Harry como él conocía a Niall. Quizás por eso había dolido tanto cuando se fue de la manada.

—Creo que lo que quiero decir es —dijo Ellie y suspiró antes de seguir hablando—. Que Lila se equivocó en no poder ver que tan digno eras hasta que te vio con Louis.

—Eso no importa —dijo.

Es decir, Harry no se había ganado una buena fama en las primeras semanas en la Universidad. Esas peleas sin sentido...

—Eres un gran Alfa, Harry —continuó—, y yo me equivoqué al no verlo también.

Harry no dijo nada. Sabía que era un cumplido, que Ellie lo decía del corazón. Pero a oídos de Harry eran enigmáticas. ¿Qué era ser un buen Alfa? ¿Era ser fuerte, justo, estratégico? ¿Era tener propiedades, dinero, o muchos betas? ¿Era tener un gruñido paralizante, un perfume intenso, un aullido imponente?

Ellie recuperó su atención acariciando sus manos otra vez, en uno de esos gestos tan maternales que le iban tan bien.

—Lo que quiero decir, realmente es que... Si me aceptas, si eso está bien —murmuró. Harry tragó saliva, sonriendo tontamente y anticipándose a sus palabras. Ellie no olía a Lila, y era la primera vez que lo notaba en la noche, tan perdido en la nostalgia de reunirse con amigos—. Me gustaría ir el lunes a la administración, hacer el registro... Tú sabes —Harry parpadeó en silencio, incrédulo—. Volver a casa... A la manada.

 

 

 

Harry sentía cosquillas y las rodillas temblar. No debería, porque no era como si sus betas no conocieran a Louis, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Era la fiesta de bienvenida a Ellie en Atalanta y quedaban apenas unos días para el Baile Primaveral. Harry no quería perderse aquel momento especial con su manada, pero tampoco otro día con Louis. Sus betas ya sabían cómo eran las cosas entre ellos, de todas formas. Es decir, sabían que Harry estaba viéndose con Louis y sabían que era un vínculo informal. Además, no es como si la ausencia de Louis lo hubiese librado de las burlas.

Louis se comportaba algo incómodo, como si no quisiera cruzar los límites invisibles que Harry no le había puesto. Pedía permiso por todo, sólo iba al baño de la planta baja, y no hubiese ido a ver cómo estaba el jardín sino fuera porque a las insistencias de Lily se sumó la sonrisa tímida de Harry, autorizándolo. Apreciaba que le preocupara no herir susceptibilidades, pero Harry estaba inmunizado a todo, honestamente.

Es que desde la última vez que habían estado juntos... No había nuevas certezas, pero las preguntas eran tantas, y tan profundas, que los oídos Harry se habían entumecido para ellas.

Harry sólo mantenía el alcohol circulando, tarareaba algunas canciones, y siempre cerca de Louis —a veces abrazado, a veces no—, se reía de las bromas que sus betas hacían. Se sentía lindo estar todos así, otra vez. Cómodo.

Louis había tardado algo así como medio minuto en ganarse la confianza de Ellie, y medio más en dejar de sonrojarse con los chistes que la manada hacía. Pasó la mayor parte de la noche abrazado a Harry, sólo conversando con Niall o con quien tuvieran cerca, pero luego Ellie se había acercado, tímidamente buscando la compañía de su Alfa para sentirse en casa, y Louis necesitaba hablar con Jessie de todas formas. Las cosas habían sido raras entre ellos desde la ruptura.

Media hora después, Harry hablaba con Ellie sobre su primer año en la Universidad, pero no dejaba de pensar en aquella pesada ausencia a su lado. Intentaba concentrarse en la charla —es decir, estaba escuchando, aunque con cierto  _delay_ —, pero las preguntas que lo entumecían de golpe estaban presentes, distrayéndolo.

—¡Jefe! —se acercó Niall, con una nueva cerveza. Harry parpadeó en silencio, intentando enfocarse en lo que iba a decir, el rubio sólo se giró a Ellie—. Compañera de Manada.

Ella rodó los ojos y Niall, autorizado por la sombra de su sonrisa, le desordenó el cabello.

—Te extrañamos este año, Ellie —dijo y la abrazó, demasiado borracho para detenerse con un simple coscorrón—. Te perdiste los mejores momentos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió ella—, tuve una crisis.

Harry rió. Era amable ponerlo así, pero él realmente creía que había algo de razón en sus palabras.

—Te perdiste Atalanta, los torneos de PlayStation, todos los chistes sobre Harry y Louis... O, como yo los bauticé: "los papás".

—Oh, aquí vamos —se quejó Harry, sonriendo.

—Dime si no lo notas, si no lo notas distinto —continuó Niall.

Estaba borracho. No  _tropezándose-con-las-cosas_ borracho, pero lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que ese no era comportamiento apropiado. Por suerte a Harry no le importaba mucho eso en ese momento.

Ellie sonrió a Harry con complicidad, también notaba el modo en que el rubio estiraba las palabras. Sin embargo, al mirarlo, lo observó en silencio, buscando la verdad en lo que decía.

—Huélelo, huélelo —dijo el rubio—, huele distinto.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Es cierto —admitió ella, luego de olfatear el aire—, más intenso.

—Es la edad, creo. O la fraternidad —continuó el rubio—. Como que sus hormonas ¡fushhh!

Ellie rio ante los gestos y sonidos de Niall, pero Harry carraspeó, finalmente interrumpiéndolos.

—Podemos no discutir mi organismo, por favor —dijo.

—Sí, sí —dijo Niall palmeándole los hombros—. Era sólo un comentario, jefe. Has vuelto a oler como un jodido... —balbuceó, buscando las palabras. Al no encontrarla sólo sacó bíceps y dijo—:  _grrr_.

—Grrrr —lo imitó Ellie, todavía riendo.

Harry rodó los ojos. Al menos ahora estaban tan entretenidos hablando tonterías que no tenía necesidad de desviar el tema.

Sintió una mano familiar en su brazo y luego el peso de siempre centrándolo nuevamente.

—¿De qué nos burlamos? —dijo Louis, sumándose a la conversación.

Harry rodó los ojos otra vez.

—De nuestro Alfa, aquí —respondió Niall—, de cómo huele a.... Grrrr.

—Grrrr —lo imitó Ellie.

Louis se giró a Harry, olfateó su hombro sin disimulo. Se sonreía, con ojos brillantes y labios húmedos.

—Grrrr —repitió pícaramente.

Harry quería besarlo. ¿Cómo podía verse tan dulce así? Con aliento a alcohol y una mirada burlona, haciendo un sonido tonto y oliendo a nada. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para siempre, en cualquier circunstancia, tener a Harry comiendo de su mano?

—Aquí van otra vez —protestó Niall, pero reía. Ellie reía también—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, Ells.

Louis se mordió el labio y finalmente corrió la mirada.

—Yo sólo venía despedirme, en serio —se defendió. Miró a Harry de un modo menos coqueto ahora—. Tengo que despertarme temprano mañana, bebé, estaremos confirmando invitaciones para el Baile.

—Claro —dijo Harry. Joder con el Baile, y con todo lo que representaba. Joder con Louis no siendo su omega, si no fuera para siempre, aunque sea de mentira otra vez, para salvarlo de obligaciones tontas con la Universidad. Por lo menos para que pudiera dormir en el cuarto que habían compartido en tanto tiempo y que Harry no sabía dejar de llamar  _de ellos._ Tragó saliva—. Déjame acompañarte.

 

Era oficialmente martes cuando salieron de Atalanta. La noche estaba fresca, pero tranquila. Los días eran soleados últimamente, pero siempre al esconderse el sol la temperatura bajaba unos cuantos grados. Harry rodeaba a Louis por los hombros, cubriéndolo con su saco, mientras caminaban. El campus estaba desierto.

—Ellie parece agradable —dijo Louis—. Es decir, la había conocido, pero no así.

—Sí, es genial. Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos en Holmes Chapel.

Louis lo apretó suavemente por la cintura.

—Me alegra que haya vuelto con ustedes —dijo—. Estabas súper triste cuando se fue.

Harry asintió. Nunca habían realmente hablado de eso con Louis, pero él estaba allí la mañana en que se enteró. Louis continuó hablando, en tono cansado y con la mirada prendida.

—Te veías frío ese día. Nunca lo habías sido antes. Aun cuando me propusiste ser tu... —Louis frunció el ceño, y miró a Harry de reojo disculpándose con un suave gesto—. Solías hablar de lo  _convenientes_  que eran las cosas pero nunca parecía que realmente creyeras eso, siempre eras errático y sentimental hasta en tus planes.

—Parte de eso era yo flirteando —explicó, divertido, porque era cierto: le había gustado Louis mucho antes de que se enamorara realmente de él. O quizás se había enamorado antes de que siquiera lo recordara, no estaba seguro.

Louis se sonrió.

—Quizás. Pero era distinto de todas formas. Fue la primera vez que te vi ser tan frío y así me di cuenta que estabas realmente herido —murmuró—. La entendí, un poco, en se momento. Pensé, yo tampoco estaría en una manada con un Alfa tan calculador, aun cuando sufre. Me recordaste a Standford —Harry no pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto, pero Louis no respondió a ella más que apretándolo suavemente en un mimo misterioso—. Luego supe que estaba con Lila y, claro, tenía sentido, ¿sabes?

Harry sólo fruncía el ceño y oía, ahora, sin saber por qué Louis estaba recordando esos momentos de los que él tampoco estaba orgulloso.

Louis se detuvo a mitad de camino y tironeó del suéter de Harry hasta hacerlo detener también.

—Pensé que ella había elegido a la mejor Alfa posible —explicó—, pero eso era porque no te conocía todavía. Lila es genial pero no tiene lo que tú tienes —dijo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, forzándolo a enfrentar su mirada. Era tierno, Harry estaba siendo tonto al rehuirlo... Pero es que la pregunta en su cabeza, ¡joder! No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Ahora que menciones a Lila... —dijo en cambio, besando sus manos para tener una excusa para cerrar los ojos—. Ellie dijo que ella siempre habla de cuánto te admira. ¿Es divertido cómo funciona, verdad? Ser Alfa. Aun cuando no tienes tus hormonas...

Harry besó sus manos una última vez, antes de que Louis las retire.

—Ese algo sobre ti —dijo Harry—, cómo cautivas a todos, mis betas, los profesores, los Alfa, a mi padre... A mí.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que lees mucho entre líneas —dijo—. Ser Alfa es sólo las hormonas. Cuando estábamos en el mundo humano, ¿recuerdas? ¿En Londres? Donde nadie podía olernos... Éramos tan comunes y corrientes como los demás —razonó.

—Puede ser —admitió Harry. Luego sonrió, divertido—: realmente eres muy escéptico para un tipo obsesionado con mitología.

Louis rió, ancho y bonito. Harry no pudo evitar mirar esos gestos que tanto le fascinaban y al hacerlo sus miradas se cruzaron. Louis se humedeció los labios y volvió a acercarse, para besarlo suavemente justo encima de su sonrisa. Sonreía también, mientras lo besaba, consciente de cómo hacia a Harry sentir.

—¿Quieres ir a mi dormitorio? —murmuró.

Harry sonrió, altanero.

—¿No está tu compañero de cuarto?

—Sólo grúñele otra vez, amor. Nos dejará el cuarto unos minutos.

Harry podía hacer eso.

 

Harry no había tenido necesidad de gruñir a su compañero de cuarto, porque había decidido pasar la noche en el dormitorio con otra Omega. Era mejor porque saber que no volvería significaba que Harry podía quedarse, y sobre todo que no tenían que ser  _tan_ cuidadosos con las hormonas de Louis. Es decir, siempre debían tener cuidados generales, pero no había necesidad de ser paranoicos si el chico no volvería por varias horas.

Estaban besándose en la cama de Louis. Ninguno de los dos llevaba la camiseta, se habían deshecho de ellas apenas cerraron la puerta. Los recorría un hambre intenso, desesperado. Era el indicio de Luna Primaveral en el cielo, acercándose cada vez más a la luna llena, creía Harry. Faltaban días apenas para que llegue el Baile y en ese momento, embriagados de hormonas, era difícil siquiera pensar en la parte emotiva. La luna se acercaba y afloraba en ellos aquel instinto primitivo que ninguno se atrevía a nombrar. Louis nunca lo hacía, pero Harry sólo se había resignado a mencionarlo cuando la pregunta cruzó su cabeza.

No habían vuelto a tener ese tipo de intimidad desde que Louis lo había follado, y oliéndolo así, teniéndolo tan cerca, con la Luna jugando con ellos... Harry creía que quizás sí.

Quizás sí había una forma de estar juntos para siempre, sin que Louis tuviera que sacrificar su jerarquía.

No podía mencionarlo en ese momento, de todas formas. Lo que los atosigaba entonces eran cuestiones más carnales, como aquel silencioso motivo por el que, pese a que llevaban besándose como adolescentes varios minutos, seguían vestidos de la cintura para arriba.

Quizás la última vez había sido tan significativa para Louis como había sido para Harry. Quizás había cambiado todo para él también. Quizás Louis quería follarlo de vuelta, pintarlo de su perfume. A Harry, ciertamente, le incomodaba un poco volver a perderse de esa manera, perder la noción de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero no podía decir que había sido una mala experiencia.

Louis le mordió el labio, suavemente, llamando su atención. Harry abrió los ojos y buscó su azul mirada. Louis tardó todavía un poco más en decir lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Puedes follarme? —murmuró.

Harry parpadeó en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo. No eran las palabras que esperaba oír, ciertamente.

—¿No te gustó la última vez? —preguntó con timidez.

Louis se sonrojó inmediatamente y se apresuró a acercarlo por las mejillas y besarlo otra vez.

—¡No! Amor, es decir. Sí, sí, fue genial. Es sólo... —se mordió el labio otra vez—, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que yo...?

—No, bebé. Es decir, no me molestaría, pero... Joder, eres tan guapo cuando te follo —dijo Harry, acariciándolo por la cintura y haciendo a Louis contonearse siguiendo su tacto. Harry se sonrió—. Amo follarte. Sólo pensé que tú no querrías.

Louis sonrió, aliviado. Esta vez al morderse los labios lo hizo más suavemente, humedeciéndolos.

—No digo que nunca más, ni nada. Es sólo que...

—No tienes que explicarlo —dijo Harry.

Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza. Acarició su mejilla, mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Es sólo que se siente lindo perderse así, cuando sé que estás cuidándome.

Harry sonrió. Bajó sobre él y besó sus mejillas, con ternura. Luego su cuello, milímetro a milímetro, hasta su pecho. Louis reía, perdido en cosquillas. Cuando Harry besó su ombligo, se estremeció.

Harry se mordió los labios y levantó la mirada.

—Pensé que era sólo yo —explicó—, que me perdía. Sólo tus gruñidos lograban volverme a la realidad.

Besó debajo de su ombligo ahora, suave, apenas rozándolo con los labios. Louis se retorció como un gato.

—Mmm.... Nunca gruñas conmigo —dijo con la voz dulce y meliflua. Perezosa—. Amo embriagarme en tu perfume así. No saber qué está pasando.

Harry se sonrió. Dejó que las manos en su cintura bajaran hasta sus caderas y siguió la línea de su pantalón hasta el primer botón. Besó su vientre otra vez, antes de desabrocharlo.

—Pensé que odiabas no estar en control —dijo.

Louis habló lento. Casi hipnotizado.

—No es como si pudiera lastimarte cuando eres tú el que me folla.

Harry se sonrió ante Louis y su exagerada preocupación por los arrebatos Alfa.

Desabrochó el segundo botón también, y el tercero. Abriendo su cremallera, besó a Louis encima del bóxer, y lo sintió temblar.

—No es como si yo pudiera lastimarte tampoco, bebé —dijo.

 

 

 

Harry volvió a Atalanta apenas el sol rompió el firmamento. Tenía Mesa Alfa en unas horas y necesitaba bañarse y asegurarse de que la fiesta improvisada que había dejado sin supervisión no hubiese tenido consecuencias mayores. Por lo menos que, con resaca y todo, sus betas fueran a clases.

Apenas abrió la puerta y entró a la sala, supo que no tendría sentido siquiera intentarlo. Había botellas en el suelo y gente durmiendo encimados, unos encima de los otros. Harry podría gruñir y despertarlos asustados y obligarlos  _por lo menos_  a subir a sus cuartos. Pero se veían tiernos, honestamente, y era la última semana antes del receso de primavera. Se merecían el descanso. Quizás sólo era que la charla con Louis antes de volver lo había dejado más tranquilo que de costumbre.

Se sentó un instante en la cocina, a pensar en ello. Corrió las latas, los vasos, los ceniceros, y encendió la cafetera. Tenía una boba sonrisa cruzada en el rostro y no podía quitársela, ni aun refregándose la mejilla como hacía Gemma cuando quería enseriarlo a la fuerza. Recordaba a Louis, temblando de placer en la cama. Recordaba besar su cuello y sentir bajarle el perfume dulce y frío de la luna, y pensar que quizás la eternidad era eso, eran momentos tan grandes, y a la vez tan, tan,  _tan_ pequeños, que cabían en un suspiro, en una aspiración, pero lograban hacerlo llorar. Recordaba, sobre todo, retirarse de ese hueco para mirar a Louis a los ojos. Él tenía los párpados pesados y una tibia sonrisa, y corría los rizos de su frente con una delicadeza que parecía de una época antes del tiempo.

Recordaba la charla, también, pero no podía pensar en ello ahora, porque todavía no sabía cómo lo hacía sentir.

Estaba subiendo a bañarse cuando se cruzó con Niall. Salía del cuarto de Ellie en puntitas de pie y al notar que Harry lo observaba, puso la más graciosa expresión culpable.

—No es lo que crees —dijo.

Harry apretó los labios para no sonreír.

—¿Por qué no preparas el desayuno y me cuentas? —dijo, intentando sonar intimidante y para nada sólo un mejor amigo chismoso. Niall se mordió el labio, pero finalmente asintió—. Yo sólo me daré una ducha rápida.

Desayunaron en el jardín, donde no había oídos curiosos. Niall había preparado café, tostadas, frutas, y huevos fritos, y Harry podría atribuírselo a su feroz apetito pero no había tocado nada hasta que Harry llegó. El Alfa tomó una de las tazas y bebió un sorbo antes de dejarla sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y continuar con lo de secarse el cabello.

—Entonces... —dijo, y le señaló con el mentón. Niall se sonrojó—. Vamos, dime. No es como si fuera a contarle a nadie.

—Definitivamente no es lo que piensas —insistió. Harry rodó los ojos—. ¡En serio! Sólo hablamos. Es Ellie, ¡por favor! Nos conocemos desde siempre.

—¿Por qué te escabulliste como un cobarde, entonces? —preguntó.

Niall frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada.

—Oh, vamos, Niall. ¿Desde cuándo no confías en mí?

—No es eso... Es sólo que —Suspiró—. No puedo contarte  _todo_ , ¿bien?

—Bien.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Se sacudió la melena y dejó la toalla colgando de la puerta entre abierta. Se sentó en uno de los canteros y tomó una tostada.

—No haré ninguna pregunta —prometió.

Niall le arqueó una ceja, ofensivamente incrédulo. Harry tuvo que ponerse en papel de Alfa otra vez, sacando pecho, sólo para no prestarse a su burla.

¡Harry no era chismoso!

Es decir, lo era, pero era el Alfa de Niall y él no debería señalarlo.

Niall suspiró.

—Pues, hablamos, en la fiesta, ¿sabes? Acerca de ti y de Louis, y Jessie y Lily y de cómo Oliver está manoseándose con una Omega de tercer año.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo: "¿Ves? No soy chismoso. No sabía lo de Oliver". Niall sólo agachó la mirada y siguió hablando.

—Y de como aquí estamos nosotros, ¿sabes? Solteros y...

—Entonces  _sí_  pasaron la noche juntos —confirmó Harry.

Niall negó suavemente.

—Intentamos, porque. Bueno, tú sabes... —Niall tenía las mejillas tan rojas que parecía afiebrado. Se refregó los ojos—. Pero es  _Ells_ , nos conocemos desde niños. Fue un gigante desastre. Y después... Sólo hablamos toda la noche de cómo siempre nos fijamos en las personas equivocadas, si no es gay, está en pareja, o...

El rubio apretó los labios, tragando sus palabras.

—¿O...? —inquirió Harry, curioso.

Niall negó suavemente.

—O es imposible —murmuró. Se mordió el labio, mirando a Harry. Exploraba sus gestos con una insistencia que el Alfa no terminaba de comprender—. Como, completamente fuera de tu liga.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Harry—, tú eres un tipo agradable, Ni. Estoy seguro de que puedes conquistar a quien te propongas —razonó—. Excepto que sea lesbiana, claro.

Niall rió. Por primera vez en la mañana, algo de él lucía reconocible.

—No es sobre conquistar o no. Es sólo que a veces tú quieres a alguien y esa persona te quiere también, pero sólo no puede ser —dijo. Harry tragó saliva, entendía eso—. Tantas obligaciones, tantas consecuencias...

Harry asintió en silencio.

—Pues, como Alfa te diría que vayas por ello —dijo. Tragó saliva y aclaró—: no como  _tu_ Alfa. Como Alfa. Si salir siendo beta te parece complicado, pon jerarquía y expectativas en la mezcla y es básicamente imposible —rio. Miró al rubio de reojo, quien definitivamente no sonaba aliviado. Quizás Harry estaba siendo un idiota—. No digo que los problemas que tengas con esta chica no sean reales, es sólo que tienes la libertad de arriesgarte. Al menos tú no eres un Alfa.

Niall rió con cierta pena.

—Sí, al menos yo no lo soy.

Harry le palmeó los hombros y lo acercó en un abrazo. Niall reposó la cabeza en su hombro. Harry podía sentir que estaba olfateándolo.

—¿Qué con tú y Louis? —dijo—. Hueles más feliz que de costumbre. ¿Logró convencerte de que lo marques?

Harry no pudo controlar la risa. Louis definitivamente era bueno con los rumores: todos en la Universidad estaban convencidos de que Harry lo había rechazado.

Cuando estaban enojados, era incómodo, porque Harry no parecía tener siquiera motivos para estarlo. Pero ahora que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, debía admitir que hacía menos humillante sostener la relación. Menos humillante decir lo que iba a decir.

—No. Pero hablamos acerca de seguir juntos, ¿tú sabes? —Murmuró—, después del Baile. Dejar que la relación siga su curso. Casualmente.

—Eso es lindo, Harry —admitió el rubio—. Realmente se ven felices juntos.

—Sí. Sí, lo somos.

Harry recordó a Louis en la cama de nuevo. Llevaban en silencio varios minutos, desnudos, mirándose. Louis había tomado su supresor ya, y el sudor en su frente comenzaba a secarse. Se veía bonito, siempre lo hacía: con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados. Harry estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

No hablaba porque temía equivocarse al decirlo. Temía que Louis le dijera que no, y ese no era un rechazo que pudiera soportar. Sabía que no cambiaría realmente mucho, porque Louis todavía seguiría buscando al responsable de la muerte de su familia, y todavía estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas más estúpidas por cumplir su venganza y recuperar a su hermana, pero a Harry no le molestaría ser suyo mientras lo hacía.

¿Era suicida? ¿Era patético?

¿Qué no lo era cuando se trataba de Harry y Louis?

Harry sólo sabía que  _necesitaba_ oler a Louis, que quizás follarlo se sentía bien físicamente, pero su espíritu tenía hambre de más que satisfacción inmediata, que aquella sensación de pertenencia tan vacua que se desvanecía en apenas unos minutos. Si Harry no podía tener a Louis, se conformaría con que Louis lo tuviera a él, pero aunque las palabras temblaban en su lengua, sentía un nudo en el estómago que le advertía que no saldría bien.

—Lo que tú tienes —había dicho—, lo que te hace especial... Eres  _fuerte_ , Harry. Sé que pase lo que pase seguirás en pie, y sé que a tu lado siempre habrá algo mío que quede a salvo. Quizá no todo, y quizás no sea suficiente, pero hay algo mío que por siempre será tuyo y te confío ese...  _este_  trozo de mi vida, por el resto de la tuya.

Harry sonrió, y la caricia que rozaba sus mejillas pasó a sus labios, y Louis le besó los dedos, haciéndolo reír. Harry reía porque el beso de Louis era dulce y reía porque era tonto, lo que Louis decía. Harry no podía ser dueño de nada de Louis, porque todo lo suyo quería pertenecer a él.

—Sé que dije que esperaría por tu decisión, pero no puedo seguir tragando las palabras—había continuado Louis entonces, y el nudo de Harry se convirtió en ansiosas mariposas.

Su voz era suave, pero firme. Harry sabía que no iba a decirlo, pero oyéndolo de esa manera, creyó que podría.

_Sé mío._

—Yo sí quiero para siempre contigo —había murmurado, mirando a Harry con sus infinitos ojos azules. Harry había sonreído, partiendo perezosamente los labios, sin correr de él su mirada— y quizá algún día podamos tenerlo, o quizá no. Pero mientras tanto, podríamos construirlo día a día...

—Al  _parasiempre_  —había respondido Harry, con una mezcla de alegría y desazón. Louis no quería marcarlo, ni quería que Harry lo marcara, pero quería seguir con él y eso es todo lo que Harry quería, también.

—Sí, al  _parasiempre_  —Louis lo había acercado por el cuello con delicadeza y había depositado un beso en sus labios que supo más dulce que todos los demás. Era una promesa. La más grande que Louis jamás le había hecho.

Y no era suficiente, creía Harry. Pero no lo dijo esa vez.

 

 

Cuando Niall se fue a dormir, Harry lavó los platos en silencio y decidió que no tenía sentido quedarse en Atalanta un rato más. No quería despertar a sus betas y no había mucho por hacer allí ahora que ya estaba bañado. Subir a su dormitorio a pasar el rato sólo lo tentaría a meterse a la cama y quizás si sólo tuviera clases esa mañana lo haría, pero tenía Mesa Alfa también.

Disfrutó el paseo hacia el edificio principal. La mañana se veía igual de agitada sin sus betas en el campus: si Harry no fuera un Alfa, al menos tres personas se lo hubiesen chocados apurados por llegar a clase.

Al entrar al edificio, un omega de administración lo detuvo. Había llegado un paquete de Inglaterra para él, y estaban a punto de mandarlo camino a Atalanta. Harry no tenía nada que hacer por una hora, hasta que empiece la Mesa, así que se lo llevó personalmente.

El paquete no era muy disimulado, pero habían pasado tantos meses desde que se lo había pedido a su mamá, y tantas semanas sin hablar con ella, que no supo que se trataba del libro sobre crianza de Alfas hasta que estuvo en la terraza, abriéndolo.

Harry lo recordaba mucho más grande, pero eso es porque era pequeño cuando su mamá se lo leía. No el libro entero, no las partes aburridas: sólo los mitos, las canciones, los poemas. En su recuerdo era un libro imponente, rígido, antiguo.

En verdad era apenas un montón de hojas encuadernadas manualmente y forradas en cuero. No tenía un título, siquiera, pero Harry lo reconoció al verlo. Sonrió.

Una hoja más grande que las demás asomaba en el medio. Era una nota de su mamá:

_Harry:_

_Perdón por tardar tanto en enviarte este libro. Lo había olvidado, quizás, o estaba en negación. Es que realmente tiene mucho valor para mí, pues está lleno de recuerdos. Fue un regalo de una persona que quise mucho, y cada vez que veo sus hojas pienso en ella, y pienso en ti y en Gemma y en lo pequeños que eran, en lo mucho que crecieron..._

_Pero ayer estaba ordenando algunas cosas viejas y lo encontré, y pensé que sería una bonita excusa para volver a ponernos en contacto. Gem dijo que te vio bien cuando estuvo de visita, pero tú sabes cómo somos las madres. Me quedaría mil veces más tranquila si pudiéramos hablar._

_Dile a la omega de la que me hablaste que cuide este libro con su corazón, y luego recupéralo, para cuando tengas tus cachorros. Espero que esa bonita beba rubia que me mostraste en fotos crezca fuerte y Alfa, y que las cosas marchen bien en Estados Unidos._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá._

_P.D.: Te mandaré un bonito traje para el Baile, con Gemma._

 

Harry miró la hora. Eran las 9 de la mañana en Estados Unidos, lo cual quería decir que su mamá probablemente ya había almorzado. No había nadie en la terraza y tenía tiempo antes de que la Mesa Alfa comience.

Tomó coraje y marcó su número, con una sensación incómoda en el estómago. Realmente no había hablado con ella en más de un mes.

—¿Bebé? —preguntó Anne, apenas el teléfono sonó un par de veces.

—Sí, ma. Soy yo —respondió Harry, algo avergonzado.

—¡Si me llamas para agradecer por el libro, ni lo digas! Prefiero creer que mi hijo se dignó a acordarse de mí sin motivo aparente.

Sonaba enojada. Harry la entendía.

—Lo siento —murmuró, mientras acariciaba sus letras en la nota—. Las cosas han sido un poco raras por aquí. No sabía qué decirte.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta, Harry.

Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Estás bien?

Harry resopló y soltó una pesada risa.

—Sí, eso creo —admitió. Se sentía verdadero, esta vez.

Las cosas entre él y Louis no estaban como le gustarían, pero estaban lo suficientemente bien para que Harry se sintiera feliz, por ahora. Es sólo que la luna estaba cerca y sería difícil resistirse a hacer algo estúpido, y Harry no quería arruinarlo. En realidad sólo estaba preocupado.

—¿Cómo está la manada?

—Bien —respondió, algo ido—, Ellie volvió con nosotros ayer. Hicimos una fiesta.

—¡Oh! Me pone tan feliz, Harry —dijo, y Harry sonrió porque se sentía bonito oír a su mamá sonreír—. Sería tan raro que no pase el verano en el caserón con Niall esta vez. ¿Piensan venir?

—Probablemente —admitió.

Debía admitir que estaba aliviado. Pensó que todo lo que su mamá mencionaría sería a Louis y no se sentía listo para hablar de ello.

—Pues prepararé la piscina para que vengan todos a divertirse, y así te tendré en casa todo el verano —bromeó.

Harry rió mientras acariciaba los bordes del libro en su regazo. Lo abrió en la primera página y reconoció una letra familiar en ella. No era la de su madre, ni la de su padre, pero estaba seguro de que la había visto.

_Para Anne, la ejemplar madre omega de dos guapos Alfas, y para que ellos crezcan tan fuertes como el Carruaje Lunar los necesita. —J._

Harry frunció el ceño.

—El carruaje lunar... —murmuró.

¿Dónde lo había leído antes? ¿Y esa letra?

—¿Qué, bebé? —dijo su mamá al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, nada —dijo—, sólo que leo aquí en la primera hoja que mencionan al carruaje lunar y me preguntaba dónde lo había oído.

—Oh, eso —dijo Anne, del otro lado de la línea. Harry no dijo nada, esperando su respuesta. Sentía que era importante—. Tonterías de otra época, no importa.

Harry frunció el ceño. Reconocía cuando su mamá escondía algo. Era ese tono evasivo, esa amargura disimulada en cortesía.

—Si es una tontería por qué no me lo dices —insistió.

Anne suspiró derrotada. Harry se sentía quizás un poquito mal por estar aprovechándose de lo mucho que ella extrañaba hablar con él.

—Te lo contaré si prometes pasar el verano en casa —retrucó.

Harry rió bien fuerte; quizás su mamá sólo había fingido el tono para hacerlo caer. No necesitaba hacerlo, a Harry le encantaba pasar el verano en casa. La pileta, la cerveza, la música, los chapuzones, las risas, las noches y los amaneceres. Sonaba fácil.

Louis había dicho que quería construir con él un  _parasiempre_. Quizás podía llevarlo al caserón también.

—Lo prometo —dijo—, ahora, habla.

Ella rió también.

—Okay, pero no debes contarle a tu padre. Ya sabes cómo es con estas cosas.

Harry frunció el ceño. Su mamá murmuraba, aunque él estaba casi seguro de que estaba a solas en el caserón.

—¿Con qué cosas?

—¡Justo pensaba tanto en ella últimamente! Ese libro... ¡Tantos recuerdos!

—¿Qué cosas, mamá?

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, apenas un instante. Su mamá suspiró.

—Los Poulston —dijo—. El Carruaje Lunar.

 

Durante la segunda clase después del almuerzo Harry todavía repetía la conversación con su mamá en el recuerdo. Sabía que debería contárselo a Louis tarde o temprano, pero por el momento sólo intentaba procesar aquella información.

Anne sonaba escéptica mientras hablaba de tradiciones tan antiguas como la licantropía misma, pero Harry la oía y el sueño de hacía unos días comenzaba a organizarse de nuevo, y Harry empezaba a entender una cosa o dos.

No podía ser escéptico, no él, que había conocido aquel perfume de primera mano. Que cuando se hundía en su cuello a olerlo se sentía transportado al invierno antes del tiempo, a flores eternas, a lobos capaces de detener la nieve en el aire con un solo aullido.

Tenía un mensaje sin ver de Louis, pero Harry no prestó atención al celular hasta que un insistente llamado entró. El profesor miró con regaño en su dirección, pero al notar que era el celular de un Alfa el que sonaba, sólo le hizo un gesto comprensivo y lo autorizó a dejar el salón.

La llamada se había cortado antes de que Harry pudiera atender, pero Louis volvió a llamar.

—Hey —dijo Harry con la voz hecha un nudo—, ¿qué pasa?

—Joder, joder —respondió Louis. Se oía nervioso; murmuraba—. Joder, Harry. Necesito... Joder, necesito hablar contigo.

Harry sintió el pecho prendérsele fuego al oírlo así. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Sollozando? Se lo oía angustiado. Agitado también.

—Dime dónde estás.

 

Louis lo esperó afuera del campus, en el claro donde se habían reunido a hablar unas semanas atrás. Cuando Harry llegó, estaba comiéndose las uñas, con los ojos rojos, mirando el vacío. Ni los pajaritos cantaban, contagiados de su preocupación.

Harry se acercó a él y enseguida notó el asomo de su perfume. Tocó su hombro, a lo que Louis reaccionó asustado, antes de finalmente relajarse.

—Hey —dijo. Miró en silencio el rostro de Harry y leyendo sus gestos, asintió—, claro, sí.

Louis sacó de su bolsillo unas pastillas que llevó a su boca. El frasco temblaba en sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry intentando contenerlo en un abrazo, pero Louis estaba inquieto y se alejaba.

—Joder, Harry —murmuró—, ¡Y ahora! Justo... Joder, lo siento.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió, y esta vez, cuando Louis quiso alejarse, lo tomó por la muñeca.

Louis se giró a él con el ceño torcido en pena. Sus ojos estaban más húmedos y rojos de lo que Harry había notado de perfil.

—Es él —murmuró—. Es Niven.

—¿Niven?

Louis asintió. Tragó saliva y apretó fuerte los dientes.

—Él, Harry —explicó—. El  _tipo._

El tipo.

Harry ahogó un suspiro: el tipo que Louis estaba buscando. El tipo que había asesinado a su familia.

—Pensé que no sabías quién era —murmuró, mientras daba unos pasos atrás, hasta reposar la espalda en el árbol más cercano.

Louis tragó saliva.

—No lo sabía —murmuró—, hasta la foto de tu mamá.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—El Carruaje Lunar —repitió, perdido. Louis no pareció oírlo.

—Reconocí su asqueroso rostro... Lo busqué en todos los registros ingleses, jodido  _Niven_.

—Es un apellido escocés.

—Sí, lo sé  _ahora_  —protestó Louis con un tono indignado, como si Harry estuviera diciendo algo muy tonto.

Harry podría decirle que quizás si Louis le hubiese pedido ayuda, podría habérselo dicho antes, pero no tenía sentido mencionarlo en ese momento.

Louis respiró hondo y cuando exhaló, Harry juraría, aunque era jodidamente imposible porque  _recién_ había tomado sus pastillas, que apestaba a Alfa otra vez.

—Lo sé ahora porque vendrá al campus, Harry.

— _¿Qué?_

—Está invitado al Baile, traerá a su  _hija_  de catorce años para presentarla en sociedad —gruñó cada una de las palabras, y Harry tuvo que resignarse a entender que en ese momento no había pastilla que pudiera frenar sus hormonas. ¿Tendría que ver con algo de todo lo que le dijo su mamá? Louis golpeó un árbol con el puño cerrado—, ¡Joder! Catorce años, Harry.

Harry no entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que hacía con su hija, hasta que Louis habló.

—Y la anotó como jodida Elizabeth Niven. Su nombre del medio, así que no... No comprenderá si la llamo...

_Lottie._

—Ella es tu... —murmuró, envuelto en una nauseabunda sensación—. Tu hermana.

Niven llevaría al Baile a la hermana de Louis, que había robado, para presentarla en sociedad.

Niven, que había sido junto a su padre y su madre, y muchos otros Alfa, parte de una organización llamada El Carruaje Lunar.

Niven, que había jurado, como Alfa, lealtad a un Alfa superior:

A Johanna Poulston, la heredera de Atalanta.

—Necesito ir, Harry —dijo Louis.

Había logrado tragar el gruñido, pero era todavía intimidante.

Harry habló casi mecánicamente, todavía no comprendiendo del todo lo que ocurría.

—Estoy seguro de que Teasdale puede acomodar para que...

—No —lo interrumpió—. Necesito ir como invitado...

Harry tragó saliva. Louis continuó hablando.

—Necesito verla. Hablar con ella. Necesito...

—Necesitas que confíen en ti —murmuró Harry, finalmente comprendiendo. Louis apretó los labios esperando a que Harry pusiera en palabras el pedido que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Era cruel, creía Harry, pero lo entendía. Era su hermana—. Quieres ir como mi cita.

Louis asintió en silencio.

—Nadie se sorprenderá, ¿verdad? Todos saben que nosotros... No será raro.

No para ellos, pensó Harry, pero para él la sensación era otra. Una parte tenía miedo, la otra estaba exaltada de alegría. Iría con Louis al Baile y quizás no significaría nada, pero quizás lo haría. Quizás pasar la noche,  _esa noche_ , con su luna y sus promesas, cambiaría todo entre ellos. Quizás Harry no debería pensar en su relación cuando lo que estaba en juego era el pasado de Louis.

Su futuro también.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —dijo—. Cuando lo veas.

Louis frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Realmente quieres que lo diga?

Harry negó en silencio. Lo sabía, de todas formas.

Venganza.

Harry nunca había entendido ese sentimiento. Quizás eran las hormonas: los Alfa son propensos a explosiones dramáticas, desahogos de violencia inmediatos que evitan que las cosas escalen a mayores. Louis ocultaba sus hormonas y temía a las explosiones dramáticas.

—Voy a intentar detenerte —explicó.

—No lo hagas.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo—, es estúpido, Louis. Puedes recuperar a tu hermana y hacerlo pagar sin ensuciar tus manos.

Louis no respondió.

—No permitiré que arruines tu vida.

Harry no sabía si hablaba a su novio, o a aquel Alfa que llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de una tradición demasiado larga, demasiado pesada.

Louis se giró a verlo. Tenía fuego en los ojos y la mandíbula se le tensaba de tanto reprimir enojo. Se veía delicado, también, con el pelo desordenado y los labios rojos pellizcados.

—No lo entiendes —murmuró.

Claro que Harry no entendía. ¿Cómo podría? Podía imaginar cómo se sentía, pero no mucho más.

—No lo entiendes, tampoco —explicó—. No puedo permitir que te lastimes así.

Louis suspiró. Se secó las mejillas, húmedas de lágrimas.

—Necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti —dijo. Tragó saliva. Su voz siguió saliendo igual de opaca—. No te pediré ayuda, pero necesito saber que no te interpondrás en mi camino.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—No —dijo. Fingió seguridad, pero le temblaban las rodillas. Tragó saliva—. Te ayudaré a encontrarla, a hablar con ella. Te ayudaré a hacerlo pagar, pero no permitiré que hagas algo estúpido.

Quizás estaba hablando como amante. Quizás estaba hablando como fiel. Harry no podía decirle ahora lo que había averiguado, porque sólo doblaría su ira, sólo lo inundaría con preguntas. Pero Harry creía que había algo cierto en lo que decía su mamá.

Que Johanna, heredera de Atalanta, tenía un inconfundible liderazgo que lograba someter hasta a los más tradicionales Alfa. Que por su sangre corría un poder ancestral y que su perfume llevaba el mismo perfume de la Luna.

Debía ser así, porque era así con Louis. Había algo en él que sencillamente no entraba en los libros de texto, que lo hacía liderar sin hormonas, cautivar sin grandes demostraciones de fuerza.

Se acercó a él.

—Anoche, me prometiste el  _parasiempre_  —murmuró y estaba llorando. No debería, pero lo hacía. La voz le salía quebrada—. Intentar, día a día. Construirlo de a poco. Pero parece que estamos condenados la primavera ¿Es que nunca vamos a librarnos de ella?

Louis se secó las lágrimas, otra vez, y se dejó abrazar. Olía a todo, pero cuando fue a tomar las pastillas, Harry lo detuvo.

—Quiero todo contigo, Harry —sollozó—, pero es mi hermana.

—Y te ayudaré a hablar con ella —insistió Harry—. No voy a dejarte solo. Pero no puedes hacer tonterías.

Harry besó la frente de Louis, y lo obligó a mirarlo. Aunque estaba llorando, no pensó en ello y sólo le secó las lágrimas. Teniéndolo tan cerca, su nariz de la suya, se sonrió tontamente recordando el sueño y aquella infantil fascinación por el niño Alfa. Por su perfume a Luna. Por su aullido grabado en el tiempo.

—Ya no te pediré  _parasiempres_  —juró—, pero prométeme hasta después del Baile. Prométeme que no harás nada tonto.

Louis se mordió el labio y en lugar de responder se acercó un poco más a él. Besó su boca, con suavidad. Lo besó haciéndole cosquillas. Harry se separó del beso y rozó sus narices, también.

—Sólo, llegado el caso, amor —dijo—. No me dejes lastimarte.


	27. Liam y la Primavera

No estoy seguro ni de qué día es, pero sé que la primavera está cerca. Lo sé porque siempre sueño las mismas cosas en esta época, recuerdos y deseos que se entrecruzan en los más extraños escenarios. A veces la noche en que hice a Soph mía, y lo bonita que se veía temblando de anticipación cuando lograba contener mi instinto y la acariciaba. A veces esos años antes de que eso ocurriera, cuando Zayn volvía a mí cada temporada, con ojos implorantes y ese tentador perfume.

Lo sé porque oigo los pájaros cantando en la ventana. Porque hemos sacado la colcha a la cama y ahora, mientras dificultosamente abro los ojos, sólo veo el blanco de las sábanas y todavía tengo calor. Soph duerme a mi lado, me abraza por la cintura. Sé que la primavera está cerca porque huele a flores, aunque no sé qué día es, y quizás se trataría de Soph pero huele a la verde humedad del césped después del rocío.

Los betas no huelen, dicen los libros de texto. Lo sé, nadie en mi manada lo hace además de ellos.

Soph huele a su perfume y a nuestras sábanas, y a crema de almendras y a colores pasteles. Huele a fresas, dulces, frías, en invierno. Huele a nuestro primer beso, a lo eléctrico que se sintió, a lo ansioso que me puso no poder  _conservarlo_ , más que besándola otra vez. Huele a mí, también. De un modo floral del que todavía no me aburro.

Zayn huele a tardes enteras en que nos trepábamos al techo y nos dábamos la mano mientras buscábamos formas en las nubes. Huele a la limonada que nos servían cada día soleado y a la cara de hastío de Safaa cuando Zayn desarmaba todo para peinarla de vuelta, porque nunca le quedaba bien las trenzas la primera vez. Huele a menta, a desodorante, a loción de afeitar, aun cuando lleva semanas sin hacerlo. Y huele a mí, claro que lo hace.

Esa es la cosa con los betas, ¿no lo es? No huelen a nada salvo a su Alfa, como marca.

Pero Zayn huele a mí de otro modo. Antes de que fuera Alfa. Huele a mi suavemente, casi difuso. Quizás por eso insiste en refregarse sobre mi piel cada vez. Quizá por eso esto que tenemos no le es suficiente.

Estoy cansado y los ojos se me cierran. Ansío volver a mis sueños, a esos besos pegajosos como promesas, a caricias que iluminaban ciudades. Pero en la habitación huele a rocío, y flores, y crema de almendras. Y a menta con limonada también.

Huele a angustia.

Me levanto todavía algo confundido. El pecho me aprieta y ni me cambio cuando voy hacia la puerta. Escucho a Soph reincorporarse en la cama, pero no es ella quien me preocupa ahora.

Cuando abro la puerta, Zayn está del otro lado. Con la mano en el aire, a punto de golpear, y los ojos rojos, hinchados. Quiero rugir, porque alguien le ha herido. Pero entonces recuerdo que ese perfume en el aire es la primavera, que está cerca, y no tiene sentido hacerlo, ¿verdad? Cuando soy yo quien lo ha lastimado.

Espero que se lance sobre mí. Que solloce y se refriegue, que me ruegue por cosas que no puedo darle. Me preparo. Siempre es difícil resistirme, pero siempre lo es más en la primavera. Tengo el instinto de besarlo y ver si puedo rastrear en sus labios el sabor de todos los helados que tomábamos después de clase. Frutilla y chocolate. Días soleados.

Zayn no se mueve. Es decir, lo hace. Está temblando. Se muerde los labios.

Doy un paso adelante, estiro mi mano a él, pero él retrocede. Frunzo el ceño. Ni siquiera me mira a los ojos. Mira mi boca, mi cuello, mis hombros. No llora, pero pareciera que lo hace. Hay algo desesperado y roto en su mirada.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto. No sé cómo logro contener el gruñido.

No debo haberlo hecho del todo bien, porque Soph está levantándose de la cama, preocupada. Puedo olerlo. La preocupación en ella, y eso en Zayn... ¿Qué es? Angustia, sí, pero... ¿tristeza también? ¿Resignación? Huele húmedo y frío, como ropa mal secada en invierno.

Zayn no responde. Aprieta los labios y niega suavemente con la cabeza, pero cuando Soph se asoma detrás de mí, sus ojos van a ella y todas las lágrimas que ha tragado se sueltan.

—¿Qué pasó, bebé? —dice ella, y me empuja suavemente para caminar hacia él.

Me hago a un lado y entonces Zayn camina hacia ella. Esa distancia que puso conmigo, eso que me hizo pensar que estaba roto, no existe con Soph. Lo que sea que pasa, es sobre nosotros. Y debería haberlo imaginado: es la primavera, y Zayn no me buscó el año pasado, cuando la marqué.

—Zaynie, bebé —insiste Soph—, háblame.

Zayn no dice nada y me frustra. Me duele, también. Me duele porque "nosotros" ha sido un problema desde que me volví Alfa, pero nunca así. Nunca de un modo en que Zayn no pudiera mencionarlo. Puedo lidiar con él golpeándome el pecho con el puño cerrado, puedo lidiar con las lágrimas, y los insultos, y el recordatorio de cada una de las promesas que le hice y rompí. Puedo lidiar con su frustración y su enojo, con los gritos y el llanto y cómo todo vuelve sobre su círculo unos minutos después, con Zayn rozándose en mi mentón y yo abrazándolo para pintarlo de mi perfume.

No puedo lidiar con esto. Zayn llora y no está conmigo, y no se siente bien.

Soph lo lleva hasta la cama, murmurando preguntas sobre su oído. Zayn lloriquea y no habla, pero se deja llevar. Cuando intenta decir algo, lo hace balbuceando sobre el cuello de mi omega, y ni yo ni ella tenemos idea de qué está diciendo.

Aprieto más fuerte mi mandíbula. Quiero gruñir, otra vez. Quiero ordenarle que me diga claramente qué ocurrió, para ponerlo así. Porque sé que es sobre nosotros, lo sé, pero algo es distinto que otras veces. Hay una distancia que me impide contenerlo. No puedo cuidarlo. No me deja hacerlo. Y duele peor que todas esas veces que gritó que me odiaba. Duele más que verlo besándose con cualquiera. Duele más que los jodidos golpes que Leach me dejó ese día.

Duele porque he sacrificado todo por él, para cuidarlo. Era sólo por eso que valía la pena, ¿verdad? No lo tendría pero a cambio sería un Alfa digno, que pudiera protegerlo de todo, para siempre. Y ahora está aquí, llorando, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Gruño. Al demonio.

—Zayn—digo su nombre. Soph da un respingo al oír mi vozarrón así, y me avergonzaría de eso pero Zayn solloza una última vez, y en temblorosos suspiros, traga las lágrimas y deja de llorar—. Soph te traerá agua, y algo para comer —continúo—, y no vas a volver a llorar. Y en unos minutos, cuando estés listo, dirás lo que ocurrió.

Ambos asienten en silencio, obedientes. Soph está tan sorprendida que tarda un momento en reaccionar. Se pone de pie, y todavía nerviosa, sale de la habitación. A por el agua y lo que sea que haya para comer en la cafetería.

Zayn se seca las lágrimas y mira el vacío. Cuando me siento a su lado, se estremece.

Odio usar el vozarrón en mis betas, pero más odio usarlo en ellos dos. Me hace sentir como un tremendo idiota. Toco su espalda, intento acariciarlo suavemente, a modo de disculpa, pero algo se siente diferente. No se aleja, como cuando intenté tocar su hombro en el pasillo, pero todavía lo siento distante. Como si entre mi mano y su piel hubiese mucho más que el material de su camiseta. Zayn se ve pequeño y roto, tanto como cuando Leach era nuestro Alfa. Odio eso.

—Es Louis —dice. Me sorprende oírlo, porque realmente pensé que no diría nada hasta que Soph vuelva.  _Louis_. ¿Qué puede haber hecho Louis para ponerlo así? Entonces lo entiendo—: Harry va a marcarlo.

Mi caricia en su espalda se detiene golpe. No puedo controlarlo, es más grande que yo. Es acerca de nosotros.

Trago saliva. Zayn continúa hablando:

—Ni siquiera me lo dijo —dice—. Tuve que confrontarlo al respecto. Me enteré por una omega que estaba en el comité de invitaciones con él. Harry lo llevará al Baile.

Quiero hablar, pero no sé qué decir.

Sé lo que significa para él.

Louis, sobre todas las personas.

La única persona que en todo este tiempo logró consolarlo. Ni Safaa, ni Walli, ni Soph. Ni yo.

—¿Y s-sabes qué es... qué es lo peor? —Se seca las lágrimas que han vuelto a caer, pero es inútil, porque siguen bajando—. S-siempre creí que no... Que su amor era superficial... Qué por eso... Que por eso Harry era capaz de llamarlo su omega así, sin dudarlo. Que no se amaban como nosotros.

—No lo hacen—murmuro. Es cierto. No lo hacen. No podrían.

Zayn me mira furioso y llorando.

—Sí lo hacen —dice con firmeza. Veo su mandíbula tensarse, aunque no tiene en sí la capacidad de gruñir, pero se aleja de mi caricia, todavía inmóvil en su cintura y eso es peor. Pienso que va a llorar, pero habla fríamente, con dignidad—. Sí lo hacen. Los he visto separados y los he visto juntos, y se aman tanto como nosotros.

Está llorando más fuerte ahora y entonces lo entiendo. Por qué llegó angustiado pero no quería hablar conmigo, por qué se derrumbó así sobre Soph, por qué tardó tanto en ponerlo en palabras. Quiero consolarlo, pero no me atrevo. Quiero explicarle, aunque ya lo he hecho, aunque nunca fue suficiente.

El pecho se me retuerce, pero no son gruñidos ahora. En la garganta me late el vozarrón.

Quiero ordenarle que se quede, pero sería cruel hacerlo. Irónicamente triste. Prometí usar mi jerarquía para cuidarlo, no para continuar lastimándolo.

Zayn finalmente lo dice.

—O como creí que nos amábamos.

No puedo hablar. Hay mucho que quiero decir, pero sé que no debo. Que quizás es mejor así, que quizás está bien que Zayn me olvide, aunque yo no pueda hacerlo. Pero hasta de eso tengo el instinto de hablar. Hasta en mi resignación ruego que me perdone. Y en la garganta las hormonas me llenan de fuego y no quiero abusar de ello. No quiero ser su Alfa, ahora, quiero ser su amigo.

—Ya no puedo estar cerca de ti —dice Zayn y su voz me toma por sorpresa—. Sólo quería decírtelo en persona antes de ir a los registros.

Es como si alguien hubiese metido las garras entre mis costillas y estuviera intentando arrancarme el corazón por allí. Duele. Joder, duele. La panza pesada y los pulmones apretados y ese filo en el pecho, como si sangrara.

Pensé que estaba rompiendo, conmigo. Con nosotros. Pensé que estaba resignándose, finalmente. Que estaba explicándome que dejaría de amarme. Que tendría que prepararme para verlo con otro en pareja. Que ya no tendría nunca su aliento alcoholizado rogándome que lo hiciera suyo. Y era egoísta que eso doliera, pero lo hacía, porque sabía que nunca podría hacer lo mismo: yo nunca podría dejar de amarlo.

Pero esto es distinto.

Sólo no puedo imaginarlo fuera de mi vida.

—S-siempre... Siempre serás el más importante para mí —solloza—. Eres... No puedo seguir haciendo esto... Eres el amor de mi vida.

No debería decirlo, pero lo hago.

—Eres el amor de la mía.

Es inútil, lo sé. Aún antes de que Zayn arquee las cejas así y suelte esa irónica risa a la mitad.

No me cree. Eso duele también.

—No del mismo modo —explica—. No me amas igual.

Abro la boca, pero me trago las palabras. ¿Cuál es el sentido de decirlo? Tiene razón. Él me ama como beta y yo lo amo como Alfa, y quizás nos amamos como niños, también, como mejores amigos, en otro momento. Pero es distinto ahora. Es distinto porque Zayn quiere promesas y mi perfume para siempre y yo solo quiero cuidarlo.

Quizás fui ingenuo al creer que sólo podría hacerlo teniéndolo en mi manada. Quizás lo estaba lastimando más de lo que lo cuidaba. Quizás si lo dejo ir, él estará mejor.

Digo eso, finalmente.

—Quizás.

Me cuesta mucho no gruñir, ni aullar, ni sollozar. La palabra sale de mi garganta en un susurro contenido, suave, pero golpea a Zayn como si lo hubiese gritado. Puedo verlo en sus gestos.

Asiente en silencio, con la mirada gacha. Luego, se pone de pie, sin hablar. No quiero verlo partir, así que miro abajo.

Mi corazón late al ritmo de sus pasos hasta la puerta, alejándose, y cada uno duele más porque las garras que lo apresan lo sostienen firme y apretado. No creo que vayan a soltarlo. Oigo la puerta cerrarse y logro conservar la compostura unos segundos más.

Zayn puede olerme, todavía, y no quiero hacerlo sentir culpable por su decisión.

Pero sé que se ha alejado y suspiro, y cuando lo hago las garras me sueltan un poco pero siento también una oleada de tristeza subir por mi espina, acariciándome la nuca. Me siento mareado y hay sudor frío en mi frente, pero no puedo entregarme a eso. Siento fuego en mi cuerpo entero, las manos me tiemblan de tener los puños cerrados y sé que si me dejara ir... Si me entregara a mis instintos.

Iría tras él.

Iría y sería yo esta vez quien le recordaría sus promesas, cada una. Cuando dijo que sería mío, que ya lo era de todas formas. Que me querría siempre, sin importar si lo tomara o no. Que traeríamos a las chicas a la manada, cuando salgamos de la Uni, y que seríamos una gran familia disfuncional juntos, aunque no como papá y mamá, como soñábamos de pequeños. Le recordaría que juramos no lastimarnos y que está rompiendo su promesa.

Pero yo la rompí primero, ¿verdad?

No puedo siquiera enojarme con él. Lo único que quiero es que esté a salvo y que sea feliz.

Yo también le prometí mucho, en estos años. Que creceríamos juntos, que nadie lo lastimaría, que seríamos una familia. Fallé a cada una de mis promesas, una y otra vez. Pero también le prometí que lo haría feliz y quizás... Quizás pueda conservar esta.

Quizás si contengo mis instintos y lo dejo ir, quizás cuando pase la primavera, quizás con el tiempo, los meses, las estaciones, los años. Quizás sea más fácil. Quizá la sensación de desolación se vaya, quizá esa ausencia en mi cuerpo duela menos. Quizá cuando vea a Zayn otra vez y huela a menta, desodorante, loción de afeitar, y a nada más, pueda aceptarlo.

Que hay promesas que están hechas para romperse. Que nunca fue mío y que nunca lo será.

Soph entra en la habitación y levanto la mirada. Tiene una bolsa en una mano que sólo apoya suavemente junto a la puerta. Mira el vacío a mi lado, confundida. Me mira a mí.

—¿Qué pasó?

Trago saliva y niego suavemente. No puedo hablar. No sé qué siento —no sé a qué huelo—, pero es algo parecido a tristeza y frustración y enojo y dolor. No quiero descargarme con ella.

—Necesito estar solo —murmuro—. Por favor, vete.

No me hace caso. No estoy viéndola pero puedo olerla en la habitación todavía. Ese suave perfume floral... Es como si pudiera oler sus manos acariciándome el cabello con dulzura.

No quiero eso ahora. No quiero que me cuide. Sé que no bastará esta vez y no quiero que crea que no suficiente, aunque sea cierto. Porque ella no es suficiente, pero eso no quiere decir que no la ame. No quiero herirla. No quiero lastimarla como lastimé a Zayn por no poder darle lo que quería, porque al menos él pudo irse, pero ella está atrapada.

Por mi egoísmo y mi miedo... Por mi esperanza y lo ciego que me volvió su amor... La até a mí como no debería haberlo hecho, y no quiero que sepa que a veces creo que sus papás tienen razón. Que se merecía más que esto.

—Vete—gruño.

Se merece más que esto también, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Soph sigue aquí.

Levanto la mirada. Está temblando, pero firme en su lugar.

—¡Vete! —grito.

Pero Soph sólo cierra los ojos con fuerza y da un paso adelante.

Joder, la amo. Y me odio por ponerla así.

—Vete —digo otra vez. Sin gruñido y sin voz alfa. Apenas un ruego. Lloriqueo, ¡sus padres estarían, oh, tan orgullosos!— Vete, no quiero lastimarte.

—No puedes—murmura. Se siente bonito oír su voz. Como sus caricias en mi cabello y como su perfume floral—. Ni tú puedes lastimarme ni yo puedo dejarte solo.

Debería poder. Eso me angustia.

Hundo el rostro en mis manos y lloro en silencio, tragando las lágrimas. Me escondo sobre mis propias rodillas y mastico los gimoteos y los gruñidos y las palabras que no debería decir. Soph está viéndome llorar y eso me avergüenza, pero no tanto como haberle gritado.

Se sienta a mi lado en el colchón. Siento su tacto y su perfume.

No debería hablar, pero no puedo tragar las palabras.

—Se fue —digo.

No necesito explicar más, porque Soph sabe que sólo Zayn puede ponerme así.

—No podría —susurra.

Yo creía eso, también, pero estaba equivocado.

—Pudo. Se fue. No puedo darle lo que quiere.

Soph guarda silencio, y es mejor así. No quiero oírlo y ella lo sabe. Pero no es por eso por lo que la amo.

Lo dice.

—Pero puedes.

Es por eso por lo que la amo y por lo que la odio también. No lo entiende.

—No, Soph.

Ella suspira.

—¿Por qué no? —Habla en tono dulce, como si la habitación no oliera a vacío, como si yo no estuviera llorando.

—Sería cruel. Con él. Contigo.

— _¿Cruel?_ —dice. Me obliga a mirarla, porque nunca la he oído así. Ni la vi así: con los ojos encendidos fuego pero húmedos todavía. ¿Está llorando también? Ni siquiera lo había notado—. ¿ _Eso_ sería cruel? ¿Y lo que hiciste todo este tiempo?

El gruñido en mi garganta crece otra vez, pero logro controlarlo.

—¡Estaba cuidándolo!

—¡Estabas asustado!—retruca—. ¡Lo estabas porque temías que terminaría odiándote si lo dejabas por alguien más! —Escupe las palabras y me duelen y me avergüenzan, pero sostengo la mirada—. ¡Como si fuera capaz de odiarte, Liam! ¡O como si tú fueras capaz de...!

—No pedí tu opinión —la interrumpo en un gruñido.

Ella guarda silencio un segundo, pero luego respira hondo y continúa.

—Como si tú pudieras dejarlo—dice—. Como si fueras a hacerlo, ahora. Como si fueras a dejarlo partir así, sin más.

—Es para mejor.

—¡Joder, Liam! —dice. En el medio de la tristeza y el dolor me sonrío, porque había usado ese lenguaje conmigo—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué sería lo mejor para él? Para mí. ¿Por qué no dejas de intentar resolverlo todo?

— _Soy el Alfa_  —le recuerdo.

—Y nosotros somos tus omegas —insiste.

Eso duele.

—No, ¡ _tú_ lo eres! ¡No él! —gruño y se siente jodidamente bien hacerlo. Excepto que Soph reacciona ante mi gruñido, encogiéndose en su lugar. Eso debería detenerme, pero no lo hace esta vez—. Y no estás comportándote como una buena omega en este momento.

Me pongo de pie. Soph sigue pequeñita en su lugar en la cama, y no se mueve mientras busco mi chaqueta en el perchero. Me siento como un pedazo de mierda, pero no puedo disculparme ahora. Necesito estar solo. Necesito salir, para no tener que oírla intentar convencerme, para no seguir lastimándola como lo lastimé a él.

Cuando estoy cerca de la puerta la escucho levantarse. La miro. Claro que miro. Huele a tormenta.

Me gira bruscamente por el hombro con la mano izquierda y con la derecha cruza mi rostro en una helada cachetada.

—¿Soy una buena omega ahora? —dice firme, pero está temblando.

Gruño. Es instintivo. No quise hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Soph me da otra cachetada.

Intento tragar el gruñido pero lo suelto y eso me da ganas de llorar. Soph llora también.

—¡Vamos! —dice, y me pega otra vez—. ¡Lastímame! ¿No es lo que quieres?

—¡No quiero! —gruño bien fuerte y lloro.

Soph tiembla y me siento como un jodido monstruo.

—No  _puedes,_ Liam —murmura. Cuando levanta la mano es para ponerla en mi pecho. Aprieta mi camiseta—. No puedes lastimarme y no puedes lastimarlo —dice, excepto que lo hice. Los lastimé a ambos—. Entonces no lo hagas.

Quiero explicarle que es demasiado tarde para eso, pero temo gruñir otra vez si abro la boca. No quiero verla asustada otra vez. Trago saliva y tomo su mano en mi pecho. La subo a mis labios y la beso, y luego me acerco y beso su frente también.

Ella me abraza por la cintura y entre sollozos murmura cosas que no quiero oír. Que vaya tras él. Que le duele verme así y le duele imaginar a Zayn. Que no hay nada más bonito que mi perfume cuando estamos juntos. Que somos nosotros tres, que siempre lo fuimos.

No puedo lidiar con esto ahora. Ni con ella, ni con Zayn, ni conmigo. Me alejo de su abrazo y hago una suave reverencia antes de salir. Me gustaría haberle pedido perdón, pero mi cuerpo sigue poseído por emociones que no puedo controlar.

Tristeza, porque me falta algo. Frustración, porque quiero más de lo que puedo tener. Sobre todo enojo, porque he lastimado a las personas que más quiero.

Y luego está ese gusto amargo en mi lengua. Esa sensación nauseabunda. Sé lo que es, pero no quiero decirlo.

Entonces, me doy cuenta de que voy caminando. Rápido, decidido, por los pasillos de los dormitorios. Los betas se hacen a un lado por donde paso; huelen lo que voy a hacer, aun cuando yo no lo sé. Saben a dónde me llevan mis pasos y cuando me detengo a pensarlo es tan jodidamente claro.

Porque quizás yo lo lastimé. Pero sabía que lo amaba y eso era consuelo. Sabíamos que nos amábamos y ahora Zayn no tiene siquiera eso. Ahora cree que nada de eso fue real y el recuerdo de lo que tuvimos se volverá rojo y agrio, y quizás sea para mejor. Quizás será feliz así. Pero me duele.

Y no hubiese ocurrido si no fuera por Harry y su estúpido egoísmo. Sin su amor de mentira que lo arruinó todo.

No sé si es lo correcto. No quiero detenerme a pensarlo. Ni siquiera tomo el elevador, porque esos instantes de quietud me obligarían a hacerlo y necesito... Necesito un culpable. Necesito algo que lave este sabor amargo.

En el campus las miradas huidizas y los pasos al costado me hacen sentir fuerte. Nunca me han visto así. Nunca me he sentido así.

Cuando llego a las fraternidades siento el gruñido volver a mi garganta. Ni siquiera sé si Harry está allí. Todo huele a él mientras me acerco a Atalanta, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Abro la puerta de una patada. Sus betas me miran tan sorprendidos como asustados y quiero hablar, quiero llamarlo, pero sólo resoplo aire caliente por mi nariz y gruño. Una de sus betas más jóvenes me mira asustada y me haría sentir para la mierda, excepto que está parada justo donde Zayn se besó con ese tipo en la fiesta que hicieron aquí y recordarlo me hace sentir peor. Quizás fue ingenuo creer que estábamos a mano así, que nos heríamos mutuamente. Quizás mi dolor nunca fue igual al suyo, quizá él se sentía como me siento ahora: solo y roto.

Harry está en la cocina, lo sé porque sus betas mayores se interponen entre mí y la puerta. Oliver intenta gruñir. Es un gesto noble. Pero gruño, llamando a Harry a la pelea —no tengo palabras, sólo instinto—, y cada uno de sus betas se encoje en su lugar. La puerta se abre y lo veo.

Saca pecho y habla, pero no puedo oírlo.

Camino hacia él. Oliver, Niall y Jessie intentan interponerse pero sólo los empujo. No quiero lastimarlos. No quiero lastimar a Harry, realmente. Pero creo que voy a hacerlo.

Harry habla otra vez, lo hace usando su vozarrón y no sé qué dice porque tengo las orejas adormecidas y calientes, pero sus betas se hacen a un lado. Mi visión se cierra sobre él. Lo único que veo es cómo se acerca a mí, y recuerdo el Festival y cómo me venció y siento hambre de venganza.

Me siento humillado, triste, furioso. Pero cuando lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta y lo empujo contra la pared más cercana, Harry ni siquiera reacciona. Eso me hace sentir peor. Sólo me mira con ojos firmes y piadosos, y repite mi nombre una y otra vez, con su estúpido vozarrón. Lo oigo como un eco al principio, mientras resoplo aire hirviendo sobre su rostro. Siento las vibraciones de su voz en la garganta bajo mi mano y quiero apretarla. Romperle la garganta y patearlo en el estómago y verlo doler como duelo yo, ahora. Quiero llorar, también.

Finalmente lo oigo.

—Liam —dice—. Cálmate, te expulsarán.

¿Importa siquiera? ¿Para qué quiero estar en el campus si Zayn no está en la manada? Es la única razón por la que estamos aquí, en un primer lugar. Mi manada entera. Porque Zayn es un crío prodigio y porque no vendría si no veníamos con él. Porque así formaríamos una manada digna. ¿Para qué la quiero ahora?

—Tú me salvaste de una expulsión—dice Harry—, no voy a dejar que te expulsen a ti.

Lo recuerdo ahora. Harry, Furriel. Zayn estaba conmigo cuando los separé. Y Soph, al otro día, cubriéndole los moretones con maquillaje.

 _Soph_.

No, no puedo ser expulsado. Amo a Zayn y me duele su partida, pero no es sólo por él que debo ser un buen Alfa.

Suelto a Harry lentamente. Me cuesta recuperar el pulso y la respiración, pero lo hago.

Harry me mira con ojos verdes y compasivos, y a medida que vuelvo en mis cabales puedo olerlo soltar su perfume pacífico sobre sus betas, calmándolos. Miro a mi alrededor. Hay miedo en sus miradas. La novia de Jessie tiene los ojos húmedos.

Soy un idiota.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

Harry carraspea.

—Vamos—dice—. Hablaremos en el jardín.

Lo espero afuera, unos minutos. Él está calmando a sus betas, obligándolos a ir a clase y seguir con su vida normal. No quieren. Los entiendo. No debe ser fácil confiar en que no atacaré a su Alfa cuando no estén aquí. Pero Harry insiste y le pide a una de ellos que prepare café para nosotros y se asoma por el jardín.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. Es decir, puedo oírlo y no siento ganas de romper nada. Supongo que estoy mejor.

Harry sonríe y se sienta en uno de los canteros, junto a una planta que no estaba aquí el día de la fiesta. Lo recuerdo porque pasé largos ratos aquí, con Soph, escondiéndome del modo en que Zayn se besuqueaba con un tipo el día de la fiesta. Harry acaricia pensativo una de las flores, y luego de un instante vuelve la mirada a mí.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, entonces? —dice.

Me río, porque aunque maldice suena amistoso. Suspiro y me siento a su lado.

—Zayn dejó la manada—explico.

Sé que Harry entiende.

He notado la forma en que nos mira y hemos tenido algo así como charlas al respecto.

—Todo el asunto de tú y Louis finalmente lo tocó —continúo. No debería haberlo dicho así. Etiqueta Alfa y esas cosas. Finjo una sonrisa—. Felicitaciones, por supuesto. De seguro serán muy felices juntos.

No debo haber sonado convincente, porque Harry sólo parpadea en silencio sin dejar de mirarme.

—Quiere que lo marques —dice. No es una pregunta, pero asiento de todas formas—. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Frunzo el ceño. Estoy a punto de hablar, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre. La novia de Jessie se acerca con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y Harry se apresura a levantarse para ayudarla. Yo ni siquiera puedo moverme de la vergüenza. He hecho una escena frente a sus betas. He hecho a esta niña llorar. Ella apenas me mira.

Harry deja la bandeja entre nosotros y me da una de las tazas. Hay tostadas en un plato, pero no tengo apetito.

—Vas a tener que disculparte con ella —dice Harry y toma una de las tostadas—. Creo que hacer llorar a Lily pone a las hadas en contra tuyo, o algo.

Me rió. Lily, ese es su nombre. Voy a disculparme con ella. Eso de las hadas me ha recordado a Walli. Hacerla llorar a ella también se sentía como herejía.

¿Irá a llorar cuando sepa que Zayn se fue de la manada? Ella y Safaa están con otro Alfa ahora, pero siempre dijimos que si era lo que querían podrían venir con nosotros cuando tuvieran edad.

He roto mi promesa con ella también.

Joder, las hadas van a odiarme por siempre.

—Me disculparé—digo.

Harry asiente.

—¿Qué dice Sophia? —pregunta.

Estamos hablando de Zayn otra vez.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Lo de siempre, que debería marcarlo—digo. Harry arquea las cejas, no sabía esto, pareciera—. No lo entiende. Lo cruel que es. Le prometí cosas tan grandes que se siente obsceno darle menos. No quiero que me vea tener hijos con ella, y que estos hereden una manada que...

Suspiro y niego suavemente con la cabeza. Estoy hablando de más.

Harry no habla por un momento. Toma su café, mirando el jardín. Liam bebe también.

—Lo entiendo —dice.

Claro que me entiende. Es un Alfa, también.

—Es decir, si fuera él... Louis nunca me dio todo lo que quería, pero siempre fue mejor que nada.

Parpadeo en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Harry nota que lo hago y agacha la mirada.

—Lo sé —continúa—. Es algo patético. Un Alfa mendigándole a un...

Trago saliva. Lo he hecho sentir mal y no era mi intención.

—No, para nada. Es tierno, realmente —admito—, que lo quieras así. Es sólo que creí que había sucedido al revés.

Harry se ríe y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—No. Siempre quise marcarlo y él siempre dijo que no —dice—. Cuando rompimos sólo soltó ese otro rumor para que yo no me viera humillado.

—Oh —digo.

Tiene sentido, supongo. Harry siempre pareció muy cómodo en su papel de Alfa y Louis no tanto en el suyo de omega.

—Bueno, dobles felicidades, entonces—digo—. Finalmente vas a marcarlo.

Harry sonríe y asiente pero no se ve feliz.

Quizás es esa duda en sus gestos lo que me da fuerza. La etiqueta Alfa me dice que no debería, pero mi cuerpo entero ruega por alguna palabra de consuelo. Necesito alguien que lo entienda.

—No es que no ame a Zayn —digo—. Pero es que hacerlo mi omega parece peligroso. Siempre pienso, suponiendo que algo me ocurriera... Si Soph y yo tenemos descendencia la manada entera cuidará de ellos, y ¡es decir! Los que somos ahora, cuidarían siempre de Zayn. Somos familia. Pero, ¿y si nos expandimos? Y debería hacerlo, si quiero que todos tengan lo que merecen. Empleos y seguridad y protección... ¿Significará para mis futuros betas todo lo que Zayn significará para mí? ¿Si algo me sucede cuidarían de él? No quiero... —Suspiro. Estoy a punto de llorar, pero no lo hago—. No quiero que esté solo. ¡Y además! Él tiene tanto futuro y cosas planeadas, tener un Alfa del que depender sólo sería un estorbo.

—¡Pero ya depende de ti! —me interrumpe Harry. Traga saliva, al darse cuenta que ha gritado, pero cuando se calma continúa hablando—. Y tú de él. Mírate. Se ha ido hace unas horas y ya casi te haces expulsar de la Universidad.

Me río, tengo que admitir que algo me falta desde que se fue.

Y han sido apenas unas horas, sólo eso.

—Lo único que cambiaría sería el para siempre —continúa. Me mira con ojos suplicantes como si su vida dependiera de que entendiera lo que intenta decirme—. Es todo lo que quiere y por eso todo lo demás sabe a poco, y con poco se conformó todo este tiempo. No hay grados de eternidad, Liam. Nada que puedas darle bastará hasta que lo hagas tuyo.

—Pero ¿y lo demás? —murmuro—. ¿La manada? ¿Las promesas? ¿La familia?

—Te ruega por la eternidad —dice—. No se conformará con menos y no puede pedirte más.

Huele a primavera hasta en el ascensor. A flores, a rocío, a verde y a pájaros. Siento que la primavera brota de mi piel y que me tiembla en los dedos. Me siento de catorce otra vez. Como si llevara monedas en el bolsillo y estuviera buscándolo para ir a la plaza a comer algodón de azúcar.

El número cuatro titila en la pantalla antes de que las puertas se abran. El piso está lleno de omegas que me miran al pasar, pero no hay miedo en sus gestos sino curiosidad. Sé que Zayn está con Louis, porque sólo él logra consolarlo cuando lo lastimo. Es la última vez, porque ya no voy a lastimarlo nunca más.

Golpeo en su puerta y nadie abre. Sé que están ahí. Lo sé porque me lo dice el instinto y porque huele a menta y limón y frutillas y chocolate.

—Louis —digo—, ¿puedes abrir? Necesito hablar con Zayn.

Tarda en responder, pero lo hace. Su voz suena rara a través de la madera.

—Lo siento, Liam. No quiere verte.

Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta. Es frustrante porque quiero aullarlo, pero quiero ver su rostro cuando lo diga. Joder, quiero besarlo. No lo he besado en años y me quema.

—Quiero verlo, soy su Alfa—digo.

—Zayn ya no es tu beta, Liam —dice Louis. Su voz suena tan dolida como se siente oír esas palabras—. Ya ha hecho los registros, es un omega ahora.

Me muerdo los labios. Lo es, y quiero que lo siga siendo, pero no así.

Hablo más fuerte. Quiero que me escuche.

—Si no es como tu Alfa, entonces déjame verte, bebé. Como el amor de tu vida, eso dijiste, ¿verdad? Soy el amor de tu vida y eres el amor de la mía.

Oigo movimiento del otro lado y Louis murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

Cuando la puerta se abre, él esta cruzado de brazos resignado detrás y Zayn me mira directamente a los ojos.

Está jodidamente enojado.

Tiene los ojos hinchados de llorar y aprieta los dientes y cuando abre la boca y toma aire sé que no va a callarse nunca de lo tremendamente injusto e idiota que soy, pero tengo esta certeza en mi pecho y es tan jodidamente hermoso. Y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo besé.

Lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco a mi boca. Está tieso al principio, le tiemblan las manos, pero entonces mis labios tocan los suyos y suspira. Y siento la menta, el limón, y la frutilla y el chocolate, y las lágrimas también y todas las veces que gritó y pataleó y lloró porque quería ser mío.

Dejo su cuello y lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco a mi cuerpo sobre el que Zayn se derrumba y lo beso una y otra vez pero está llorando ahora y no puedo besarlo así. Beso sus mejillas y su frente, en cambio. Le lavo las lágrimas y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

—Eres injusto, eres un idiota —solloza—. No quiero seguir así, no quiero ser tu beta —protesta y me da suaves y frustrados golpes en el pecho.

Lo dejo golpearme porque tiene derecho a hacerlo y porque sé que si lo digo ahora no me escuchará, embravecido por el enojo.

Lo dejo golpearme y cuando se detiene vuelvo a secarle las lágrimas y lo alejo apenas lo suficiente para que me mire a los ojos. Le sonrió. Sonríe también, instintivamente, y luego rueda los ojos porque se odia por eso. Me río y me pega otra vez y quiero besarlo pero no lo hago.

—No quiero que seas mi beta —digo. Arquea las cejas primero, cree que miento. Sonrío y entonces lo entiende y abre los ojos bien grande y me tiembla la garganta. Tomo sus manos y él me mira hacerlo y luego las subo a mi boca y las beso y cuando tengo sus ojos en mí, lo digo—. Quiero que sigas siendo omega pero quiero que seas mío.

Escucho el ahogado suspiro de Louis y entonces recuerdo que no estamos solos. Que estoy en el pasillo haciendo una escena dramática y que todos nos están viendo. Me sonrojo, pero no le doy importancia. Miro a Zayn a los ojos y me acerco más a él.

—Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz—murmuro—. Pero si me amas como te amo a ti, y eso creo, no podemos ser felices separados, Zaynie.

Zayn no dice nada, sólo parpadea con ojos húmedos y no deja de mirarme.

—Soph —murmura finalmente.

Esta vez soy yo quien rueda los ojos. Louis se ríe.

—Insiste sobre esto desde la primera vez. Que somos nosotros tres, siempre los tres.

Zayn sonríe y cuando lo hace brillan sus ojos. Asiente mordiéndose el labio.

—Hueles perfecto cuando estamos los tres juntos. —Me acaricia la mejilla—. Hueles a cuando rezábamos en la mansión por las noches—dice y cuando me río del recuerdo se ríe también—, y a los caramelos que me diste el día en que me besaste por primera vez pero cuando estamos juntos hueles a flores, también. Hueles a sol y a estrellas y agua fresca y hueles... Hueles a primavera.

Está llorando otra vez. Más suave ahora.

Me acerco a besarlo.

—Por favor no estés mintiendo —solloza. Lo beso otra vez y lo abrazo por la cintura—. Quiero oler a primavera también.

Soph no necesita que lo digamos cuando entramos en la habitación. Me mira enojada por medio segundo, todavía ofendida de que haya partido dramáticamente así esta mañana, pero entonces ve a Zayn y su rostro entero se ilumina. Se ve absolutamente preciosa, así.

Miro a Zayn y tiene una sonrisa tan jodidamente ancha que siento que el pecho se me llena de colores.

Suelto su mano y él camina hacia ella y se abrazan tan fuerte que no es necesario que digan nada. Soph sonríe después, con ojos húmedos como si pudiera llorar. No lo hace.

—Oh, debería dejarlos solos —dice—. Tener su momento...

—Tendremos nuestro momento después del Baile —dice Zayn. Se muerde el labio—. Quiero que estés aquí —murmura y tomado de las manos de ella me mira—. Si eso está bien.

No puedo hablar, realmente. Se toman las manos y me miran felices, los dos tan jodidamente felices, que el instinto se me hace carne y solo quiero mordisquearlos y refregarme en ellos hasta que apesten a mí en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Quizá quiero follarlos también.

Joder, no he follado a Zayn en  _años._

Soph se ríe y luego de mirar a Zayn le guiña el ojo, recuesta la cabeza en su hombro y me mira.

—No creo que le moleste, Zaynie—dice con picardía.

Apuesto a que mi perfume es bastante transparente.

Zayn se lame la comisura de los labios. Me hace sentir algo inmaduro que eso todavía tenga este efecto en mí, pero, lo que sea.

Me sonrío y cierro la puerta, antes de caminar hacia ellos. Sueltan una de sus manos para recibir las mías y cuando estoy allí, tan cerca de ellos, creo que finalmente entiendo a lo que se refieren.

Debo oler diferente cuando estoy con ellos, porque es así como me siento. Como flores, sol, estrellas, agua. Me siento como la primavera, rodeado de vida murmurada, de promesas, de certezas.

Apenas beso suavemente a Zayn, antes de girarme a Soph. Toco sus labios con el pulgar antes de besarlos y luego muerdo y suspiro sobre su boca y la siento eléctrica bajo mi tacto, y el corazón de Zayn late tan jodidamente fuerte que puedo oírlo.

—¿Está bien si él es el centro hoy? —murmuro.

Soph sonríe bajo mi beso y asiente.

—Me enojaría si no lo fuera.

Estoy absolutamente exhausto y cubierto en sudor. La ventana está abierta y corre viento fuerte, porque se ha levantado una de esas tormentas primaverales. O casi primaverales.

Las cortinas bailan y se siente rico el aire fresco, pero mejor se siente la vibración de las risas de Soph y Zayn, y sus cuchicheos.

Tengo a Zayn acurrucado a mi izquierda, con una mano sobre mi pecho, y a Soph sobre sus codos a mi derecha, acariciando su mano y susurrando.

Hablan de mí, claro que lo hacen. Los regañaría, porque es algo vergonzoso, pero apenas puedo hablar.

Soph le pide detalles de cómo follaba antes y cómo follo ahora, y sólo me río porque es absolutamente inapropiado, pero ella sólo me saca la lengua y Zayn ríe también.

—Es distinto, no lo sé —dice. Me pellizca suavemente, haciéndome dar un respingo—. Un poquito más rudo, supongo.

Me muerdo el labio y lo miro, preocupado de haberlo lastimado, pero él solo sonríe y me dice con su mirada que estuvo bien. Le sonrío también, y cierro los ojos.

—Pues prepárate para el Baile —dice Soph—. Y usen mucho lubricante, porque la luna llena de primavera, ¡uff!

Zayn se ríe. Su risa suena como cascadas.

—Debo admitir que ansiaba esta noche también, así de egoísta como suena —admite Soph—. Siempre es intenso porque sus feromonas y eso, ¡Pero ese día...!

—Nos turnaremos de ahora en más—dice Zayn—. Un año tú, un año yo.

Soph ríe ahora. Su risa suena como cascabeles.

—Suena bien.

No dice nada más, por un segundo, y creo que quizás finalmente se han rendido y piensan dormir. Pero Soph recuesta su cabeza justo al lado de la de Zayn y murmura.

—Aunque un año, al menos, deberíamos los tres.

—Oliendo así  _y_ a las feromonas.

—Vamos a oler a esto siempre, ahora.

—Llevaremos la primavera de perfume.

La negrura de mis ojos se hace más espesa. Yo también huelo la primavera. Los pájaros, el agua, el sol. La negrura se llena de estrellas y bajo la mirada y Zayn está allí, en la nieve, con una botella que robamos al viejo Leach. Soph tiene un cigarrillo  _slim_  y se lo da de probar a Zayn, quien ríe.

—Ven aquí —dice ella.

Creo que habla en la habitación, y no en mi recuerdo. Porque la Soph de mi sueño hace todo un poco después. Mueve los labios después. Se acerca a Zayn después. Y sólo cuando escuche claramente el sonido del beso, lo toma de las mejillas y deposita en sus labios una breve promesa. Tan breve como puede ser la eternidad.

Es un beso seco, dulce, tímido. Como el que ella me dio en nombre de él una vez.

Zayn la mira con la sonrisa más ancha y el cigarrillo slim consumiéndose en sus dedos.

Ella le pellizca las mejillas y lo hace reír.

—Bienvenido a casa.


	28. XX | Familia

_'Cause this is my one true sacrifice._

_It never gets old._

_No need for you to roll the dice, I am the one to hold._

Love Ballad (Tove Lo)

 

Tenía que deberse a la primavera. Harry sentía la panza llena de mariposas, pero no sabía por qué. Los minutos pasaban lentos, pero pesados, cada uno sacudiendo la tierra un poco más. Louis había dicho ya toda su verdad, pero ésta dolía, y, además, ahora Harry tenía un secreto. Un secreto grandísimo, capaz de sacudir además de la tierra, el reloj y sus agujas. Un secreto tan valioso, que Harry no sabía qué hacer con él.

Unos pasos adelante, Louis se miraba en el espejo con un dejo cansado en los ojos y nerviosismo en los labios. Llevaba un traje negro y ajustado, con bonitos detalles en los bolsillos y botones redondos y plateados como la luna a la que olía. En el ojal, estaba bordado el escudo de la manada Styles, y Harry no podía correr la mirada de eso mientras lo veía cambiar pañuelo tras pañuelo hasta encontrar el adecuado. El celeste pálido era bonito y sobrio, pero Louis parecía estar decidiéndose por el color crema.

El traje era parecido al que le había regalado para el Baile anterior, pero éste había sido un regalo de Anne. Sabía bonito y triste por igual.

Harry había insistido en que no quería que sus padres estuvieran allí esa noche. Había inventado excusas, como que los pasajes saldrían caros a último momento, y que quería ese tiempo a solas con su omega, para afianzar el vínculo. Anne le había creído, algo desilusionada, pero había decidido ser parte del evento a su manera. Les había enviado un traje a cada uno, y comprometió a Gemma a sacarles fotos cuando dieran su baile.

En la negociación, Harry había accedido a hacer una fiesta de compromiso en Inglaterra, en el verano. Promesa a la que claramente fallaría, porque pese a lo que todos creían que sucedería esa noche, los nervios, la nostalgia y el perfume de Louis respondían a motivos diferente a la Luna de Primavera.

Rencor, venganza, culpa... ¿Cómo podía Louis verse tan suave y angelical cuando estaba a punto de cometer un crimen? Contra un monstruo y una jerarquía, sí; pero contra el mundo también, al ponerse en riesgo.

¿Qué sería del cielo sin su astro perdido vagando por las calles?

¿Qué sería de Harry?

El secreto de Harry latía en su nuca, temblaba en su garganta. Sabía que debería decírselo de una vez. Era su último intento para ayudar a hacerlo entrar en razón. Ya había probado todos los argumentos, las escenas y hasta las dramáticas amenazas, del estilo: "Si algo te ocurre, moriré de tristeza". Todo había sido inútil. Louis siempre respondía con solemne distancia, besando su frente y prometiéndole que, pasara lo que pasara, Harry estaría bien.

Harry no creía que eso fuera cierto. Y sin embargo, tampoco creía que confesar su secreto serviría de algo. Podría decirlo:

_Eres el heredero de Atalanta, Louis. Eso significa algo._

Pero para Louis no lo haría. Él no creía en esas cosas. Honestamente, Harry tampoco creería en ellas si no fuera porque  _conocía_ a Louis. Sabía cómo embriagaba su perfume, y recordaba haberlo oído aullar como lobo cuando era demasiado pequeño para siquiera haber aprendido las reglas básicas de Alfa en la escuela.

Louis no parecía recordar otra cosa de su infancia que no fuera la fatídica noche en que su madre murió, y cada vez que Harry mencionaba su perfume, él lo miraba con ternura y piedad ante su corazón enamorado.

Decirle lo que sabía no tenía sentido, pero parte de él deseaba que, quizás, al oír las palabras la verdad se le revelaría como un claro recuerdo. Entendería entonces que así de importante como era para Harry, lo era para el  _mundo;_ que no era absurda poesía cuando decía que si algo le ocurría la tierra misma se movería de su eje, la luna se caería del cielo y las estaciones perderían su sentido, haciendo a Harry maldecir cada vez que injurió a la primavera. Quizás sentiría la certeza en sus venas como Harry la sentía en su perfume, y lograría entender que ni la venganza, ni el rencor, ni la culpa, eran dignas de anidar en un corazón tan puro.

O quizás, Louis tenía razón. Los dioses y los mitos y las leyendas sólo eran símbolos de cosas que el hombre no sabía cómo poner en palabras. Quizás Atalanta era sólo una historia en la que se habían escudado los licántropos para explicar su origen supuestamente divino. Quizás Anne tenía razón cuando decía que lamentaba la muerte de Johanna, pero a la distancia, con los años, había comprendido que todo el asunto de Atalanta eran sólo desvaríos de juventud. Que si los dioses realmente existían, habían sido ellos quienes habían castigado su soberbia. Que quizás Desmond tenía razón al esconder por tantos años esa historia de sus hijos, para no poner en su cabeza ideas místicas que sólo les traerían dolor. Quizás Harry sí estaba siendo dramático y si a Louis le ocurría algo, el mundo seguiría girando llevando consigo las estaciones, y la luna brillaría igual de redonda cada vez, y la primavera volvería para siempre, cada año, recordándole su ausencia. Pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Harry no mencionó el asunto. Corriendo la mirada suavemente de Louis, para observar la luna en la ventana, suspiró. La primavera estaba allí. La Luna era redonda y grande y brillaba tanto como era Louis de bonito cuando sonreía, y Harry no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

¿Estaba mal que se sintiera así? Que pese a todo lo que podría ocurrir esa noche, creyera que todo estaría bien. Que en lugar de hablar de lo que había averiguado, lo que quería decir era otra cosa.

Quizás estaba entumecido por el volcán hormonal en su cuerpo. Quizás un cosquilleo en su espalda le sugería otras preguntas.

Louis estaba acomodándose el flequillo cuando finalmente se atrevió a decirlo.

—Estuve leyendo el libro que me regalaste.

Louis arqueó las cejas, sorprendido de oírlo hablar. Sonrío tímidamente.

—¿Te está gustando?

Harry asintió.

—Solo voy por el principio. La familia que abandona a la niña, y como la loba la cría y unos cazadores la adoptan.

—Oh, apenas unas páginas —dijo Louis.

No era cierto, Harry había leído todo hasta el final, pero quería oír a Louis decirlo. Quería oírlo decir las partes que no estaban en el libro.

—Estaba preguntándome, por qué elegiste ese nombre para la Fraternidad.

Louis todavía sonreía, cuando se giró, reposando las manos a su espalda, sobre el aparador.

—¿No hablamos de esto ya? Ese día... Me gustaba lo que ella representaba, y creía que iba con la historia de la Universidad.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Sí, ¿cómo era eso? El mito del heredero.

Louis volvió a girarse sobre el espejo, mientras hablaba. Se acomodó el traje, se miró de perfil.

—Pues, básicamente —dijo—, que luego de que el heredero obtenga los otros dos liderazgos, tú sabes, que conquiste una manada asesinando a su Alfa y sea reconocido de manera pura por otro licántropo, podrá volver al río de los mitos como el heredero de Atalanta.

—¿Y entonces qué?

Louis frunció el ceño, mirándolo por el reflejo del cristal.

—Y entonces convertirse en Dios o en lo que sea, en un Alfa más poderoso, no lo sé... ¿Qué es con esta repentina interrogación sobre los mitos?

Harry apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estaba curioso —dijo.

Louis lo miró unos segundos. Luego, se acomodó la corbata y caminó hacia él.

Harry lo observó en silencio y al ver que le pedía lugar con un gesto de las manos, corrió las suyas y lo sentó en su regazo. Louis olía a perfume caro y a traje nuevo, pero Harry miraba sus ojos azules y podía ver la luna llena perdida en ellos y el perfume milenario de campos silvestres, jamás pisados. Era una luna más brillante, más grande, más antigua que la del cielo.

Sentía que había algo que debía decir, pero Harry no sabía qué. Se dejó acomodar los rizos detrás de su oreja, y el cuello de la camisa, y el nudo de la corbata. Luego Louis reposó las manos en sus hombros y sin decir nada, lo besó.

Harry sonrió bajo sus labios y lo besó de vuelta.

Quizás esa era su respuesta. No había nada que pudiera decirle, porque todas sus palabras lo herirían. Que llevaba en los hombros una historia invisible, pero pesada. Que Harry no mentía, ni era dramático, cuando decía que moriría sin él. Que lo amaba, para siempre; que necesitaba esa promesa que siempre había demandado, aunque fuera distinto esta vez. Que Louis no podía ponerse en riesgo, no tenía derecho, porque Harry...

Podía decirle que lo amaba, podía decirle eso, pero Harry prefirió guardarse esas palabras y consolarse en ellas.

Louis finalmente se separó de sus labios. Harry tenía los ojos abiertos, pero el tardó unos segundos más en finalmente mirarlo. Sus ojos eran espesas nubes de vapor azul, dueños de la invisible lluvia que podría devastarlo todo.

—¿Listo, bebé? —dijo Harry.

—Listo.

Louis besó su frente, antes de ponerse de pie.

Harry había hecho lo correcto al decir que debían bajar. Faltaban todavía veinte minutos para el momento en que habían sido invitados y estaban a metros de Leviatán, pero una vez que pusieron pie en la planta baja, una seguidilla de chillidos y felicitaciones los retuvo. Sintió el flash de una cámara primero y en seguida el peso brutal de su beta predilecto y mejor amigo arrojándose sobre él.

—¡Mírate! Y pensar que eras el que nunca besaba a nadie en las fiestas de la escuela —lloriqueó Niall, sin dejar por un segundo de desordenar el cabello que con tanto cuidado había peinado.

Harry podría protestar ante la falta de respeto, pero lo conmovía la ternura con la que Niall hablaba, y la sonrisa de Louis unos pasos más allá, siendo abrazado por Jessie. Ellie se reía también, pero demostró estar lo suficiente en sus cabales cuando alejó al rubio de Harry.

—Déjalo, ¿no ves que lo despeinas? —dijo, y haciendo a un lado a Niall, procedió a acomodarle el cabello otra vez. Frunció el ceño mientras lo hacía—. Podrías haberlo recortado un poco para la ocasión...

Harry sonrió. Era como si Anne estuviera allí. Fue Gemma quien lo dijo.

—¡Y tú que querías salvarte de intromisiones maternales! —se burló.

Su hermana estaba recostada sobre la pared con el cabello recogido en un bonito peinado y con un largo vestido pálido que, otra vez, llevaba un escote demasiado pronunciado para el gusto del Alfa.

—Y salvarte a ti de la vigilancia de papá —protestó—, ¿por qué estas vistiendo  _eso_?

Gemma rodó los ojos.

— _Esto_  es un vestido —dijo, pero nadie más escuchó.

—Es lo que yo dije —dijo Niall, cruzado de brazos juzgando a Gemma con la misma expresión que Harry—: Des no está aquí, ¿para qué obedecerlo?

—Y por eso, es por lo que nos metimos en problemas tantas veces en la adolescencia —murmuró en tono dramático Ellie, mientras terminaba de acomodar a Harry. Finalmente volvió la mirada a Gemma—. Te ves bonita.

Gemma sonrió.

—Nadie dijo que no lo hacía—balbuceó Niall, todavía cruzado de brazos.

—Sí, solo digo que nadie se fijará si no se esfuerza esta noche —agregó Harry.

Louis, finalmente libre de Jessie y Lily, caminó hacia Harry.

—Y Standford irá sin cita esta noche, Gem, mejor cuídate un poco —dijo.

Harry asintió preocupado. No había pensado en ello, porque todo lo que tenía en su cabeza a era Louis desde hacía días. Pero Standford parecía decidido a terminar su paso por Lykos-River con una omega prometida, y Gemma luciendo así probablemente lo tentaría. Su hermana suspiró con fingido hartazgo.

—Juro que si papá y mamá venían, no me estarían vigilando tanto —masculló.

Harry rió. Debía admitir que tenía razón. Iba a discutir que su vigilancia era distinta a la de sus padres, pero inmediatamente posterior a ese segundo de calma, se oyeron las suaves campanas del reloj de la cocina.

Era hora, deberían estar en Leviatán, ya. Gemma dio un respingo y se acomodó el vestido. Louis apretó suavemente la mano de Harry y fingió una sonrisa. Olía a nervios y a luna, cosa que Harry sutilmente le comunicó con una mirada. Louis tomó la tercera pastilla de la noche.

—En fin —dijo Niall. Carraspeó—. Nos iremos a dormir temprano así no tienen que hacer el paseo de la vergüenza hasta sus dormitorios.

Louis se sonrojó y ocultó el rostro en el brazo de Harry. Él estaba demasiado adormecido por los eventos de los últimos días para avergonzarse. De hecho, encontró divertido que eso haya sido algo que sus betas discutieron y que Niall en actitud de delegado sintió que debía comunicar.

—Gracias, supongo —respondió.

—Oh, y Louis—dijo con una ancha sonrisa y Harry creía que hablaba en nombre de todos sus betas también—: Bienvenido.

Louis asintió tímidamente. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas que Harry creyó que esa sería toda su respuesta.

Harry dio un paso hacia la puerta, luego de despedirse con una reverencia, pero la mano de Louis lo detuvo.

—Yo... —balbuceó—. Solo quería decirles que... —Louis carraspeó, porque su voz se había vuelto aguda. Harry sonrío y volvió a su lado a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Sus betas lo miraban tan expectantes como él—. Es decir, lo dices ahora, y lo entiendo, por lo que significa... Pero he sentido este lugar mi hogar por meses ya. Aprendí mucho pasando tiempo aquí, de ustedes, de cómo se ayudan unos a otros. Y, antes de irme, quería que supieran que son realmente mis personas favoritas, que significan mucho para mí y para Harry, pero... —tragó saliva y frunció el ceño antes de seguir hablando, como si no supiera qué palabras quería realmente utilizar—, pero quizás hasta un poco más para mí. Harry es genuinamente lo más valioso que jamás tuve y saber que es querido por gente tan magnífica. Saber que cuidan de él... Por eso les estaré por siempre agradecido.

Louis suspiró, agachando la mirada. Harry tragó saliva, mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer si espina. En frente de ellos, los betas y Gemma miraban a Louis con curiosa expectativa. Él finalmente hizo una suave reverencia.

—Ha sido un honor llegar a conocerlos así —dijo.

Hubo silencio durante un par de segundos.

Después, risas.  _Estruendosas_  risas.

—¡Aww! —dijo Jessie, acercándose a ellos para apretar a Louis por las mejillas—, tan emocional y dramático.

Niall reía también.

—Honestamente no estoy sorprendido, son tal para cual.

Louis rodó los ojos y nadie salvo Harry notó que podría haber llorado.

—Pues, váyanse al demonio, jamás seré amable con ustedes otra vez —protestó Louis, y tomando la mano de Harry, lo guió afuera de Atalanta.

Gemma tardó unos segundos en ir tras ellos, y para cuando estuvo a su lado, Louis ya había terminado de secarse las lágrimas.

 

 

La señora Teasdale los esperaba en la fuente frente a Leviatán. Lux estaba de pie, sosteniéndose de las piernas de su mamá. Se giró a verlos, probablemente atraída por el perfume de Harry y Gemma. La profesora no tardó en alzar a su hija en brazos y acercarse a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Oh, cariño —dijo, mientras rodeaba a Louis en un abrazo por la mitad—, mírate. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!

Harry podía oír su voz camuflada en el cuello de Louis. Él estaba algo ruborizado, y con cierta timidez acariciaba la espalda de quien era una de sus mejores amigas. Le sonreía a Lux y ella le sonreía de vuelta, con admiración en la mirada e incomprensibles balbuceos.

—Has elegido un gran Alfa, Louis, lo has hecho —dijo Teasdale, y fue el turno de Harry de sonrosarse ahora.

Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Louis, y ahora los tres lo miraban. En su mirada, ternura, en la de Lux, curiosidad, y en la de Louis el más avergonzado ruego de disculpas. Harry tragó saliva.

—Honestamente, yo soy el afortunado —dijo.

Gemma rió suavemente, unos pasos detrás de él.

Cuando las lágrimas y las conversaciones superficiales se agotaron, Teasdale recordó que deberían estar con el resto de los Alfas, para dar inicio al Baile.

—Sí, lamentamos que se nos haya hecho un poco tarde —se disculpó Harry, con una reverencia.

—Oh, no te preocupes. El caballero Furriel todavía no ha llegado y Standford sigue en una reunión —dijo Teasdale—, pero deberíamos ir con los demás. Alistarse—Miró a Louis—. Dudo que recuerdes del todo cómo es la ceremonia.

Louis asintió algo nervioso; no estaba acostumbrado a no  _saber_ cómo funcionaban las cosas: Harry entendía cómo eso podía desorientarlo un poco, pero, honestamente, no esperaba que Louis tuviera demasiada información sobre los vínculos Alfa y omega, y todas las tradiciones y rituales que eso implicaba. Louis quizás era un Alfa, y de una familia muy importante, pero su crianza como tal había terminado aún antes de que se activaran sus hormonas. Si lo que Anne había dicho al teléfono era correcto, Anne había muerto cuando Louis estaba cerca de los siete años, y en esa etapa escolar apenas si los niños tienen claras un par de cosas básicas como el lugar de cada quién en la manada.

Harry, en cambio, había seguido todos los pasos de la buena crianza: había estudiado lo que tenía que estudiar en clases de protocolo, había aprendido a vincularse con otros de su jerarquía, y había asistido a por lo menos nueve Bailes Primaverales —Harry no recordaba si había empezado a los ocho, en la edad oficial donde esas cosas suceden, o a los nueve, cuando sus hormonas se activaron.

Conocía de memoria el paso por paso de ese tipo de ceremonias. Primero, se sentaban los invitados. Conversaban casualmente, haciendo tiempo hasta que el evento iniciara. Luego, el anfitrión daba un breve discurso, y los Alfas que marcarían a sus omegas esa noche eran presentados, pues abrirían el baile. En la pista, de un lado, ante una señal del anfitrión, quienes estuvieran buscando Alfa debían posicionarse en hilera, porque una vez que las parejas del día iniciaran el baile, era deber del resto de los Alfas solteros sacar a un omega a bailar.

Anne siempre contaba que en el baile en el que había conocido a Des, había sido una de las últimas omegas sin pareja y que temía que se quedaría sola, bailando por lástima con el Alfa de la manada de sus padres. Era humillante, no tener un baile.

Esa noche sería diferente. No sólo porque Harry presenciaría todo desde el detrás de escena y el escenario, sino porque ni el baile, ni la luna eran realmente las cosas que le preocupaban. Era Louis, que ahora lo miraba confundido, y algo apenado, mientras se separaba de Teasdale y Lux y caminaba hacia él.

—Lo siento —murmuró. No necesitaba explicar a qué se refería, pero lo hizo de todas formas—. Sé que estas cosas son importantes para ti y sé que estoy jugando con ellas y sé que...

Louis no sabía, no tenía la menor idea. Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué sentido tenía repasar etiqueta de Baile Primaveral para una noche como aquella? Harry no podía decirlo, pero honestamente se sentía tonto siquiera repasar detalles comunes sabiendo que todo era una gran mentira y que quizás ni siquiera volvería a ver a Louis, después de esa noche. 

¿Era dramático pensar en eso? ¿Estaba siendo exagerado? Quizás. Harry creía que, sobre todo, era absurdo. No había nada en su poder para detener a Louis y no tenía sentido preocuparse por cosas que no dependían de él.

Harry besó su mejilla y se acercó a su oído.

—Tenerte aquí esta noche, aunque no signifique nada —murmuró—, es muchísimo más de lo que podría pedir.

Louis sabía que mentía, pero todavía sonrió.

—Pueden terminar con las cursilerías —protestó Gemma acercándose a ellos.

Harry se alejó suavemente de Louis, pero él todavía se quedó aferrado a su brazo, hundido en sus hombros, secándose las rebeldes y escasas lágrimas.

—¡Ah! Maldición —insistió y negando suavemente llevó las manos a su nuca y desprendió la cadena plateada que llevaba—. Estúpidas tradiciones familiares y estúpida mamá que quería que yo lo usara.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo y luego miró a Louis. Él ladeaba la cabeza y miraba a Gemma, también.

Gemma sostuvo el pendiente en sus manos y lo miró en silencio. Suspiró y al levantar la mirada no se dirigió a su hermano, sino a Louis.

—Deberías usarlo —dijo—. Mamá me lo dio a mí para desearme suerte. Es la luna, ¿vez? —Lo extendió en el aire, mostrándolo, pero no era la luna, o no la luna como era comúnmente representada. Apenas una línea curva insinuando un círculo, que se rompía antes de completarse—. Me lo explicó mejor cuando me lo dio, pero es como... Algo de la navegación y la conquista y luego el espacio en blanco... No la pureza, ¿cómo lo llamó?

—La pureza —dijo Louis—. Un Alfa conquista a su omega y ella lo reconoce.

Sonrió suavemente, mostrándoselo a Harry. Eran la luna y el hueco del símbolo de la Universidad, pero faltaba la herencia. Harry creía saber por qué aquel símbolo no estaba allí. Para Desmond y Anne, cuando eran jóvenes, la herencia, la verdadera, era aquella sagrada que corría por la sangre de Johanna, de Louis, ahora. Si tan sólo supieran en manos de quién ese dije terminaría.

—Es una promesa —dijo Louis y apretó los labios.

Miró a Harry, con cierta duda, antes de volverse sobre el dije que Gemma había puesto en sus manos. Era el mismo que había usado su mamá en el Baile que Desmond la marcó, y el que había seguido usando cada año en esa fecha y hasta después su separación. La plata brillaba, estaba cuidada.

—Es decir —dijo Gemma—, ellos se amaron, en algún momento. Siento que ustedes respetarían más su tradición.

Louis frunció el ceño, antes de tomarlo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y los labios apretados, y lo miraba como si en ese dije estuvieran escritos los secretos del mundo. No iba a llorar, Harry lo sabía, pero se veía tan frágil que lo abrazó de todas formas por la cintura, acercándolo a él.

—Puedes usarlo, si quieres —murmuró Harry.

Louis dio un respingo al oír su voz tan cerca de él. Le devolvió una mirada culposa, antes de volver la vista al dije.

—Sí. Mamá me lo dio para desearme suerte —dijo Gemma—, pero honestamente, con este vestido, ¿quién la necesita? —bromeó.

Harry rió, de nervios quizás; o por el modo en que su hermana se había puesto en una dramática y sexy postura. Lux rio también, pero eso era probablemente porque oír a Harry reír le había hecho olvidar que Louis estaba al borde del llanto.

—Te lo dio a ti —murmuró Louis.

—Quería que tuviera una noche especial —explicó Gemma, y aunque sonreía al principio, se enserió suavemente—, pero ustedes se merecen más eso, ¿verdad? Yo... Yo ni siquiera si esto es lo que quiero, realmente.

Harry sonrió al oír eso y al buscar la mirada cómplice de Louis, vio que sonreía también. Le guiñó suavemente el ojo:

_Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no hagas un escándalo de esto._

_La pondrás a la defensiva._

Harry asintió, pero cuando volvió la vista a su hermana, y la vio sacando pecho y pretendiendo ser cool, como si no acabara de hacer algo jodidamente magnífico, no pudo contenerse.

—Eso jodidamente magnífico —dijo, escupiendo las palabras que rondaban en su cabeza—. ¡Las historias que contabas de niña! —dijo, porque era un poco menos vergonzoso que admitir frente a Louis y a Teasdale que quizás le aterrorizaba lo que implicaría para Gemma ser omega, pero también lo hacía pensar que no volvería a sentir su perfume nunca más.

—Ya, ya, cálmate —lo regañó—, no quiero ser una Alfa todavía. Es sólo que... —suspiró—. Sería estúpido resistirme a enamorarme de alguien sólo porque no es lo que papá querría, ¿verdad?

Harry no entendía de dónde venía eso, pero Louis le apretaba la mano suavemente, indicándole que no sería apropiado preguntar. No ahora. Probablemente tenía razón.

La señora Teasdale intervino antes de que la lengua de Harry le ganara a su cabeza (otra vez).

—Es hora de ir —dijo, y con un gesto de la cabeza les indicó que la siguieran.

Se despidieron de Gemma, que tomaría la entrada normal, y volvieron a caminar los tres el mismo camino que habían caminado dos estaciones atrás. La noche en la que Harry había besado a Louis y había sido tan ingenuo de pensar que había sabido a cielo. Los besos de Louis siempre sabían ricos, hasta los más tristes, pero sólo sabían a cielo cuando no estaban mezclados con tristeza o angustia.

Harry sólo podía recordar un manojo de esos.

 

La habitación que Leviatán había dedicado para los Alfas de la Universidad era más grande esta vez, aunque la mayoría de ellos no llevaban parejas. Lila se veía algo floja, sin Julie a su lado, pero por suerte Dalia estaba allí para recordarle todas las reglas de protocolo que estaba rompiendo, sentándose así. Al lado de ellas, aunque perdidos en su propio mundo, Liam abrazaba por la cintura a Zayn, que, no muy sutilmente, refregaba el cabello en su barba. Sonreía perezosamente, pero cuando vio a Harry y Louis entrar, sonrió tanto que mostró los dientes.

Louis sonrió genuinamente esta vez.

—No podrán verse más lindos que nosotros, así que no lo intenten —dijo, dificultosamente tragando la sonrisa, y arqueando las cejas.

Harry rio. Eran buena competencia, pensó. Había algo natural en el modo en que se abrazaban, y si Harry se permitiera dudar de su memoria y su cordura, creería que Zayn había sido marcado hacía más años de los que ninguno de los dos podría contar.

—Es lindo verlos juntos —dijo, más diplomático que su supuesto omega.

Liam sonrió y lo saludó con una suave reverencia, que bien podría significar unas disculpas por todo el escándalo de hacía unos días.

—Diría lo mismo pero honestamente no creo lo que ven mis ojos —dijo Zayn. Liam lo miró con regaño, pero Louis rio, no tomando ofensa en sus palabras. El moreno miró a Harry—, has conseguido lo imposible, enamoraste a Tomlinson.

—Oh, es trato formal ahora, Malik —dijo Louis—, ya veo que ser omega te ha cambiado.

—Mira quién habla —respondió—, llevas su escudo bordado.

Louis rodó los ojos como si no significara nada. No lo hacía, pero Harry pretendió que eso no dolía. Que estar tan cerca de tenerlo no era la más dulce tortura.

—No se lo recuerdes, lo espantarás —bromeó.

Zayn se soltó suavemente de Liam y tomó a Louis por las muñecas. Miró a Harry.

—Difícilmente, lo has domesticado por completo —dijo y volviendo la mirada a Louis, lo arrastró—, ven, quiero contarte algo. ¡Oh! Qué bonito dije.

Louis miró a Harry y mientras Zayn lo arrastraba hasta el sofá donde estaban sus cosas, le señaló divertido con el dedo:

—"Domestizieren" —recordó en mal pronunciado alemán—, no "Zähmen".

Harry sonrió. Domesticar, de  _domus_ , hogar. No domar, ni dominar. Harry creía que había logrado domesticarlo así, porque oyó las palabras de boca de Louis más de una vez, pero lo que ahora pensaba era en qué era lo que Louis había hecho con él.

—¿Por qué tu omega está pronunciando de manera tan desagradable mi idioma? —protestó Dalia acercándose. Harry frunció el ceño, y ella rodó los ojos—. Bromeo, Styles. Calma tus hormonas.

Lila que venía tras de ella llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Tú eres la que está buscando pleito con un Alfa a punto de marcar a su omega —la regañó, y luego volvió la mirada a Harry. Sus gestos se suavizaron al sonreírle—, felicitaciones, Harry, en serio. Serán muy felices juntos.

Dalia sonrió también, y luego de una reverencia a Harry, levantó la mirada.

—Lo siento si soné hostil. En verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Harry sonrió. Le creía. Por algún motivo que le era absolutamente ajeno, Dalia se había encariñado con él y lo había aceptado como amigo.

—Gracias —dijo, devolviendo la reverencia.

—Aww —dijo Lila, llevando dramáticamente las manos al corazón. Luego miró a Liam—, pues a ustedes ya los felicité, me falta Louis —explicó y palmeando suavemente los hombros de Harry se despidió. Dalia rodó los ojos y fue tras ella—. Sonríe, Dalia —le dijo—, el amor está en el aire.

Harry se quedó conversando con Liam un rato más, observando divertidos la escena de Lila entusiasmándose por los tortolitos y Dalia fingiendo no estar en absoluto interesada, aunque incapaz de disimular su atención. Liam finalmente se dejó embriagar por lo dulce que se veía su omega, y se les unió.

No es que Louis no se viera igual o más adorable, todo sonrisas fáciles y ojos arrugados, pero Harry no creía poder comportarse si se acercaba a él. Era demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar.

Sus dramáticos razonamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Teasdale le hacía paso a Furriel, y después de informar a todos que pronto la ceremonia comenzaría, volvió a perderse por los pasillos. Louis miró a Harry con un gesto curioso, pero él negó suavemente con la cabeza en respuesta:

_Puedo manejarlo._

Furriel carraspeó antes de acercarse a él. Le tendió la mano.

—Felicidades —le dijo, sonriendo al hacerlo.

Harry aceptó el apretón, pero no devolvió la sonrisa.

—No tienes que fingir. Sabemos que no te agradamos.

La sonrisa de Furriel se ensanchó un poco más, y luego de rodar los ojos resopló una risa. Sacudió fuerte la mano de Harry antes de soltarla.

—No me desagrada ninguno de los dos, realmente. O no tú, por lo menos.

Ante la expresión inmutable de Harry, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera me desagrada tu omega, en serio. Sólo no me que estuviera tan cerca de mis betas y los de los demás. Todos esos secretos, sus "investigaciones", o lo que creí que eran... Pensé que estaba buscando la manera de ser reconocido, como Lila.

Harry sostuvo la expresión neutra, pero entendía lo que decía. Louis  _era_ un líder, y quizá era un poco de eso lo que intimidaba a todos los Alfas de la Universidad. Se preguntaba si todos esos delegados que habían votado a su favor cuando Furriel había pedido que lo expulsen no hubiesen sido sus betas si no fuera por los supresores.

Miró al otro lado, el modo en que Zayn mostraba su victoria romántica ante él con orgullo. Quizás él sería su beta también. Quizás Lila. Quizás todos los betas propios que habían lamentado tanto su pérdida. Si Louis se lo propusiera, sería dueño de la manada más numerosa de ese lado del Atlántico. Apretó los labios, para disimular la sonrisa.

—Pero si va a dejarse marcar por ti —continuó Furriel— supongo que me equivoqué con él.

—Supongo —dijo Harry.

Eso creía, aun si no fuera a ser marcado esa noche. Louis era un Alfa imponente, pero, ¿deseaba serlo realmente?

—Estoy seguro de que será bueno para ti y tu manada —dijo Furriel—. Nunca has sido más intimidante que cuando estás con él, defendiéndolo —razonó un momento, y luego agregó—. Hasta hueles diferente.

Harry sonrió esa vez. Había oído eso tantas veces que ya ni siquiera dolía. Furriel volvió a reír.

—Pues, felicidades, en serio —dijo y luego miró en dirección a los demás—, iré a felicitar a Liam, ahora. ¡Maldita etiqueta licántropa!

Mientras se iba se cruzó con Louis, a quien le hizo una suave reverencia. Él frunció el ceño y balbuceó un gracias y luego miró a Harry con la expresión más divertida que Harry había visto, pero esta vez, en lugar de reír, Harry sintió ganas de llorar.

Seguía creyendo que todo estaría bien, en algún lugar de su mente, pero las tontas palabras de Furriel le habían recordado lo que pasaría si Louis hacía lo que planeaba hacer. Porque su cabeza le decía que existía la posibilidad de que el mundo seguiría girando, que las estaciones pasen y la luna siga brillando, pero Harry no creía que fuera así. ¿Cómo podría la luna brillar cuando el perfume de Louis dejara de existir?

—¿Te dijo algo feo? —Louis frunció el ceño—, ¡se mete con el lobo equivocado! Le romperé la nariz otra vez.

Harry rio y Louis le secó suavemente las esquinas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Ha sido amable, sólo pensaba tonterías.

Louis sonrió suavemente.

—Pues no lo hagas —murmuró. Agachó la mirada, consciente de la crueldad de tan bonitas palabras—: juguemos, lo que nos queda.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Sí, okay —dijo, y sonrió.

Louis sonrió también.

Harry besó su frente y al mirar abajo vio el dije colgando en el centro de su pecho, cerca del corazón. La luna y el vacío. Louis había explicado qué significaba cada símbolo pero ahora sólo Harry veía dos caras de una misma moneda, y sentía ganas de llorar. Era la vida con Louis y la vida sin él.

Harry tomó el mentón de Louis y lo obligó a mirarlo. Tuvo que respirar muy hondo para controlarse de besarlo. Era como el cielo. La espuma blanca de las nubes la plata del dije y el jodido azul de sus ojos era todo lo demás...

Acomodó el dije con delicadeza, para que se luciera, y luego el cabello de Louis sobre sus orejas, y pretendió no notar que Louis respiraba pesadamente, con los labios entreabiertos, pidiéndole un beso. Cuando terminó de acomodarlo, bajó las manos de Louis con las suyas, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y sólo cuando su belleza le pareció tan grave que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, se acercó a besarlo.

Sonrió sobre su boca. De todas las ideas que lo angustiaron esa noche, nunca esa había cruzado su mente. Que podría hacer a Louis suyo. Aunque eso fuera lo que Louis creía que le dolía.

Por algún motivo, tan estúpido que Harry jamás comprendería, Louis realmente creía que Harry estaría bien sin él. Que lo que sentía era deseo y no miedo. Que Harry estaba triste porque era grotesco jugar con eso, jugar a que sería suyo, cuando jamás se le entregaría. Harry a veces quería marcarlo, pero eso era porque protegería a Louis —escondería su perfume, lo volvería incapaz de hacer tonterías que lo pusieran en peligro.

También, debía admitir, la belleza de Louis era demasiado cara para compartirla, un tesoro magnífico, que Harry querría guardar. Sin embargo...

Era raro como se mezclaban las sensaciones en él. El deseo de protegerlo de todo, de los demás y de sí mismo. De guardar el secreto que Harry no creía realmente que fuera digno de saber.

Al mismo tiempo, lo recorría a veces una ansiedad extraña, una especie de compasión solidaria, que lo convencía de compartirlo con el mundo. De confesar el secreto no sólo a Louis, sino a los demás. ¡El heredero de Atalanta! ¡Su liderazgo incuestionable! ¡Su rugido imponente! Y su perfume a luna.

Su perfume a luna.

Louis lo besó otra vez. Susurró las palabras sobre su boca.

—Te amo.

Harry lo amaba también, pero en lugar de decirlo lo besó otra vez, y cuando lo sintió temblar bajo su tacto, lo cubrió con su abrazo mientras buscaba las pastillas en su bolsillo.

 

El salón mayor estaba decorado distinto al último Baile. Las mesas con manteles blancos poseían cada una un buquete enorme con flores de todos colores, traídas algunas de las ciudades cercanas, otras del mismísimo jardín de la Universidad. Del techo a las vigas colgaban grandes piezas de tul que tornasolaban las luces dando al otrora sobrio piso blanco del salón, suaves tintes de colores.

Fue la voz de Standford la que los recibió al salón. Teasdale los había retenido un momento, recordándoles el protocolo. Mientras se acomodaban detrás de escena, en el orden que ingresarían al salón, escuchaban el discurso del anfitrión. Estaba cargado de tradicionalidad, como si pretendiera con eso contrarrestar el hecho de que los dos Alfas que marcarían a sus omegas esa noche no cumplían con esos estándares.

Louis resopló.

—Un discurso tan vacío —protestó—, habiendo tantos mitos bonitos.

Harry sonrió. Iba a comentarle que su mamá le había leído una vez el de Lobo y Omega, pero recordó que lo había hecho del libro que Johanna le había regalado. Quizás hablaba de eso, quizás cuando era pequeño su mamá le leía esos mitos también. Quizás por eso le apasionaban tanto.

Los aplausos en el salón lo volvieron a la realidad. Standford presentó a los Alfas, uno por uno: primero a Lila, Dalia, Furriel; después fue el turno de Liam y su omega, y el de Harry y Louis. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas, pero pretendió sentirse seguro. El salón estaba lleno de gente, y le costó bastante trabajo encontrar a Gemma entre los demás invitados. Ella lo saludó antes de sacarles una foto.

—Como decía —dijo Standford—, esta noche celebramos el amor que la primavera nos trae, pero en especial el amor de Harry y Louis, y de Liam y Zayn, y el voto de lealtad y protección con el que lo honrarán.

Harry le hizo una suave reverencia, a la que Standford respondió del mismo modo, con una cordial sonrisa. En el fondo, creía él, debía encontrar bastante humillante haber pasado todo un año buscando omega sin conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, Standford dibujó un "felicitaciones" con los labios, antes de volver la vista al frente, carraspear, e interrumpir los aplausos con las últimas palabras antes del Baile.

Harry buscó la mirada de Louis para comentarle la curiosidad, pero lo encontró escaneando disimuladamente el salón, buscando a quien podría ser su hermana. Había un montón de niñas en el salón, la mayoría hijas de Alfas de prestigio, algunas vestidas para el baile como si buscaran Alfa, pero ninguna parecía tan pequeña como la hermana de Louis debía ser. Ninguna tenía ojos tan azules que detuvieran el tiempo.

Fueron Harry y Louis quienes abrieron el baile. Su registro había sido hecho primero, y por etiqueta les correspondían dos vueltas de vals al salón antes de que Liam y Zayn se unieran. Después, sería el turno de los Alfas de la Universidad y a quien eligieran como pareja, y por último el del resto de los Alfas del lugar, ya fuera que buscaran omega o que tuvieran una.

Mientras las dos parejas bailaban, a la izquierda del salón, una a una, más de una docena de guapos omegas se posicionaban, nerviosos, con sus trajes y vestidos. Gemma estaba entre ellos, cumpliendo con desgano la promesa a su padre. Harry no creía que hubiese nadie allí que estuviera relacionado a Louis, pero entonces sintió la mano de él tensarse.

Miró disimuladamente en la misma dirección que él: por el mismo pasillo por el que ellos entraron, se asomaba un hombre viejo, que parecía estar más cerca de los sesenta que de los cincuenta. Sostenía por los hombros a una niña de largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, todavía regordeta anunciando que le faltaban aún varios centímetros por crecer. Era bonita. Tenía un vestido rosa pálido, y agachaba la mirada, pero cuando la levantó para observar nerviosa el salón, Harry reconoció algo familiar en el azul de sus ojos. Niven —era él, sin duda— le hizo un gesto a Standford y luego murmuró sobre el oído de la niña, indicándole donde pararse.

Los Alfas de la Universidad se unieron a la pista. A Harry le llevó varios segundos de automatizado baile notarlo, y cuando lo hizo fue porque Lila y Gemma se cruzaron en su campo visual, ambas sonriendo.

—Salvé a tu hermana de las garras del mal —dijo Lila en tono dramático.

Gemma reía de un modo tan bonito, que en el medio de todo, Harry sonrió. Al menos su hermana no estaba bailando con Standford.

Lo buscó con la mirada. Dalia bailaba con un guapo beta de su manada, y Furriel, que no había llevado invitados al baile, había sacado a bailar a una bonita mujer de rasgos asiáticos. Notó a Standford antes de que Louis lo hiciera, pero la escena le causó tanta sorpresa que no reaccionó de proteger a Louis de verlo también. Con una formal reverencia, le ofrecía una flor a Lottie, y después de que ella la aceptara, con una nerviosa sonrisa, le tendió la mano también. Louis apretó bruscamente su hombro, y Harry se apresuró a disimular un murmullo en un beso en su mejilla.

—Tranquilo. Tu perfume.

Louis respiró hondo y agachó la mirada. Harry lo acercó por la cintura un poco más, escondiéndolo en su abrazo. Entendía que fuera difícil controlarse en un momento así, porque era la primera vez que veía a su hermana en años, y porque ya de por sí era terrible que estuviera ser ofrecida como omega a tan joven edad, como para que además la sacara a bailar un hombre diez años mayor al que Louis despreciaba.

Louis hundía los dedos sobre Harry y apretaba los dientes.

—En mi bolsillo —susurró, y Harry entendió.

Mientras bailaban sacó disimuladamente de allí una pastilla, y después tomó su rostro, y al acercarlo por las mejillas para un beso, la depositó en su boca. Antes de cerrar los ojos para besarlo, vio sus ojos azules ennegrecidos por algo que parecía fuego.

 

 

La mesa de los Alfas de Lykos-River era la más bonita de todas. A los privilegios propios de ser anfitriones, se sumaban las decoraciones propias de una mesa con dos parejas prontas a marcarse. Zayn y Liam hacían honor a la decoración, energéticos y sonrientes, puras caricias y murmullos. Harry sonreía cordialmente también, pero el silencio de Louis era contagioso y apenas participaba de las conversaciones de la mesa. De reojo lo observaba mirar obstinadamente su plato, y jugar con sus manos nerviosamente sobre la mesa.

Standford tardó varios minutos en unírseles, ocupado en la organización. Las conversaciones de la mesa se detuvieron de golpe, y Harry finalmente comprendió que probablemente de eso era de lo que no paraban de hablar, y por lo que Louis estaba tan distraído. La rara elección de baile de Stanford era la noticia de la noche.

El Alfa anfitrión se sentó en la esquina, como era tradición, y frunció el ceño ante el repentino silencio. Carraspeó.

—Gemma se veía bonita, esta noche —dijo, buscando conversación con Harry.

Él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido de que le estuviera hablando. Apenas despegó los labios, sin saber qué decir, Lila lo interrumpió con un comentario mordaz.

—Una lástima que yo te la haya robado esta noche, ¿verdad? —dijo. El resto de la mesa agachó la mirada, sonriendo—, tuviste que bailar con una niña.

Standford rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién trae una niña a estos bailes de todas formas? —dijo Furriel, sin ánimo de ocultar el desagrado en sus gestos.

—Niven —respondió Standford, secamente.

Furriel frunció el ceño, y Lila y Liam cruzaron miradas, antes de encogerse de hombros. La única que arqueaba las cejas en sorpresa era Dalia, y luego de buscar complicidad entre el resto de la mesa, les dedicaba regañonas miradas como si no saber lo que eso significaba fuera rasgo de estupidez.

Honestamente, Harry no sabría quién era Niven si no fuera por el asunto de Louis.

—¿Quién es ese? —respondió Furriel algo molesto ante la expresión de Dalia.

—Oh, nadie, sólo literalmente el Alfa más poderoso de Escocia —dijo ella.

—No te molestes —la interrumpió Standford—, estos Alfas no conocen de tradición.

Miró a ella y luego a Harry con sonrisas fraternas. Harry nunca había sido demasiado bueno en esa parte de la etiqueta: conocer a cada Manada, sus negocios y su status. Anne había tenido que prepararle una carpeta antes de que fuera a Lykos-River, y cuando Harry confesó que no sabía cuál era el negocio de los Standford lo había mirado con profunda decepción (Harry lo sabía ahora, era el acero).

—Pues, que tradición horrible, ofreciendo a su hija así —respondió Furriel, probablemente para mantener su dignidad más que para defender sus principios.

—No sabes nada, Elián —lo regañó—, deberías ser más respetuoso de Alfas de mayor jerarquía.

Liam carraspeó.

—Bueno, no peleemos —dijo, y luego agregó en fingido tono solemne—: Esta noche es sobre cosas importantes, como, Zayn y lo guapo que se ve.

Harry fingió una risa a la que se unieron Lila y Dalia, ayudando a alivianar el ambiente. Standford sonrió condescendiente, pero entonces sirvieron la entrada y el trabajar de los betas los distrajo un momento de la discusión.

El silencio duró tanto que Harry estuvo tentado de mencionar, continuando el ánimo, que Louis se veía guapísimo esa noche también, pero no creía que fuera sabio atraer atención sobre él. Cuando Standford propuso un brindis, por Harry y Louis, y Liam y Zayn, Louis estaba tan tenso que apenas podía sostener la copa sin quebrarla.

Quizás Harry debería haber hablado, porque mientras comían, y ante el incómodo silencio, Standford suspiró y continuó el tema.

—Es sólo que está poniéndose viejo y su hija no... —carraspeó—. No puede sostener la manada sola, si me entiendes.

Dalia asintió pesadamente, con mirada triste, pero Harry no entendía a qué se refería. Fue Louis quién hablo.

—¿No es Alfa? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Dalia y Standford lo miraron con gestos casi horrorizados, y hasta Lila y Liam le dedicaron miradas de reprimenda. Harry lo pellizcó suavemente: un heredero sin hormonas no es el tipo de cosas que se comentaban libremente. Desmond casi había muerto de vergüenza cuando Harry estaba cerca de los nueve años y todavía no había desarrollado las suyas.

Standford no respondió, pero el tono de su voz bastó como respuesta.

—Nuestras manadas de seguro trabarán perfectamente juntas. Para mí será un gran honor proteger a la pequeña Elizabeth hasta que tenga edad para formar nuestro vínculo.

Harry tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Louis.

—¿Está decidido, entonces? —preguntó Dalia, sorprendida.

Había otra pregunta escondida en ella. ¿Será tu omega?

Standford asintió orgulloso.

Hubo silencio en la mesa otra vez. Harry notó las expresiones extrañas en los rostros de los demás. Todos estaban fijos en Standford, e ignoraban el modo en que Louis apretaba tan fuerte los puños que se le marcaban las venas.

—¿No tiene como... quince o algo así? —preguntó Lila tímidamente.

—Catorce —masculló Louis.

Su voz salió grave, a una gota de ser vozarrón. Olía intenso. Harry acarició su mano y la apretó suavemente, y él respiró hondo, con dificultad suavizándose. Era una suerte, en ese momento, que tantos en la Universidad se hubiesen convencido a sí mismos de que el olor que Harry llevaba era suyo y de nadie más.

—Lo vi en los registros, estaba en organización —se explicó Louis.

—¡Catorce años, Julian! —protestó Lila.

—Y yo pasaré los próximos cuatro expandiendo mi manada comercialmente, trabajando con su padre —retrucó inmediatamente. No era eso lo que horrorizaba a todos en la mesa, todos sabían que no la marcaría hasta que tuviera edad. El asunto es que era demasiado pequeña para ser puesta en ese lugar—. Ella está de acuerdo y no pedí la opinión de ustedes, de todas formas.

 

 

 

Harry y Louis se escabulleron a los balcones apenas la cena se dio por concluida. El baile estaba a punto de reiniciar, pero Louis necesitaba recuperarse de todo lo que había ocurrido. Había visto a Standford hablando con Niven y Lottie y hubiese ido a resolver el asunto en ese momento si Harry no lo hubiese detenido.

—Debes hablar con ella a solas primero, bebé. Ya encontraremos el momento.

Ahora, en el balcón, la brisa fresca de la noche jugaba con el humo del cigarrillo que Louis apenas podía sostener en sus temblorosas manos. Harry recordó que habían estado allí, hacía varios meses, junto a Gemma. Louis se veía distinto entonces, resuelto y encantador, oliendo a nada. En ese momento, en cambio, Louis acababa de tomar la quinta pastilla de la noche y el olor todavía emanaba, aunque tenue, de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién diría que tantas cosas pueden ocurrir en tan poco tiempo —balbuceó Harry, demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Louis lo miró sin comprender del todo. Estudiaba sus gestos. En su perfume se mezclaba el enojo, la ansiedad, y otra cosa más dorada y caliente, que hacía a Harry sentir seguro.

—Si algo fuera a ocurrir... —comenzó Louis.

—Déjalo, Louis —lo regañó suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—No, quiero decirlo.

—Nada va a ocurrir —respondió Harry, como si eso fuera a volverlo cierto.

Louis frunció el ceño con terquedad.

—Si algo fuera a ocurrir —dijo, levantando la voz.

Harry rodó los ojos y, divertido, se acercó a besarlo, callándolo así. Louis reía, mientras forcejeaba para alejarse. Quiso decir las palabras de nuevo, y Harry lo besó otra vez, y pronto eran un enredo de besos y cosquillas y fingidos empujones. Louis reía frustrado y Harry maravillado por su risa, y sentía que en su panza le crecían jardines.

—Te amo, idiota —protestó Louis, entre besos, y las palabras se sintieron tan suaves y bonitas, que Harry se olvidó de hacerle cosquillas—. Sólo eso, que no lo olvides.

Harry sonreía con pereza, mientras Louis le pellizcaba con los dedos el labio inferior y lo miraba con ojos azules y asustados, pero decididos también. Harry cerró los ojos y lo besó otra vez.

Eran besos ricos, manchados de culpa. No sabían a cielo, pero estaban bastante cerca.

Louis se separó de él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No vas a decirlo? —lo acusó.

—¿Decir qué? —murmuró Harry, abriendo perezosamente los ojos.

—Que me amas.

Él sonrió divertido. Luego se encogió de hombros. Caminó altanero hacia el barandal. Louis tiró al suelo el cigarrillo que no había probado y lo siguió.

—No lo sé. Cuando dejes de ser tan dramático, quizás.

—Heey —protestó Louis.

Harry fingió un gesto indignado.

—¡Heey! Ese es mi "Hey" —protestó—, siempre se burlan de mí cuando lo digo. No puedes usarlo.

—¡Puedo! —rio Louis y le sacó la lengua, y Harry rodó los ojos y rio también.

Louis lo abrazó por la cintura y se acercó a él hasta estar tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Solo dilo, idiota. Necesito escucharlo.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Sólo si prometes comportarte esta noche.

Louis miró su boca, y su cuello, y la solapa del saco que acomodó. Sonreía, con tristeza.

—Ya te he mentido demasiado, Harry —murmuró—, no voy a seguir haciéndolo.

Era claro lo que eso significaba, pero Harry no quería creerlo. Quería creer en la voz en su panza, que le decía que todo saldría bien, en la esperanza que le despertaba el perfume de Louis y en que el mundo sencillamente no podría seguir girando sin él, que no había forma en que el destino lo dejaría hacer algo estúpido.

Pero Louis estaba decidido, y Harry creía que ni el destino podría detenerlo si se lo proponía.

—Es estúpido, lo que quieres hacer —dijo.

—Es mi hermana, amor —respondió Louis—. No sólo mató a mi mamá, sino que ahora que sabe que mi hermana no será su Alfa, la ofrece así como...

Louis apretó los labios, como si le doliera siquiera intentar decir las palabras.

—Eso no quiere decir que debas ponerte en peligro —protestó Harry. Era absurdo, lo sabía. Habían tenido esa discusión una decena de veces—. Podemos hacer esto del modo legal, podemos...

—Sé que podemos —lo interrumpió Louis—, pero no sé si  _pueda_. No sé si quiero.

Venganza.

Era una emoción demasiado innoble para que alguien como Louis estuviera atrapado por ella. Lo llenaba de ira. Era eso o algo más, la amargura del sabor de la derrota y lo mucho que dolía la ironía de haber oído a Louis decir que lo amaba.

¿Era realmente amor? Si no podía pensar en él y en el daño que le haría verlo herido.

Harry amaba a Louis y jamás podría hacer algo que lo hiciera sufrir. No había podido, ni aun cuando quiso hacerlo, cegado por la humillación. No pudo siquiera en ese momento, cuando quería guardar las palabras para extorsionarlo con ellas.

_Compórtate y te las diré, te las cantaré cada día, me las tatuaré en el pecho para que las veas cada mañana al despertar._

Ni siquiera en ese momento Harry podía resistirse, porque sabía que Louis necesitaba oírlas.

—Te amo también —murmuró—. Hagas lo que hagas, te amaré todavía.

Louis sonrió y tuvo que apretar los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Harry atinó a secarlas, pero Louis no lo dejó, besando en cambio sus mejillas. Su tacto era caliente y frío a la vez, como si algo en Louis estuviera roto. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro y el perfume que era inquieto y brillante no se apagó del todo, pero se ocultó un poco más, como brasas bajo las cenizas.

Duró apenas unos segundos. La puerta del balcón se abrió sin hacer ruido, y Louis no notó la visita al principio, hundido en su cuello, pero Harry la reconoció enseguida, aún con el pelo recogido. Lottie, o Elizabeth, como Standford la llamaba, había entrado mirando sobre su hombro y cerró tras de sí, con la misma delicadeza que la abrió, la puerta del balcón.

Estaba a punto de escabullirse a un rincón, cuando notó a los dos en la esquina del balcón, tan cerca el uno del otro que eran una misma sombra. Su mueca culposa fue tan adorable y familiar que le robó a Harry el aliento, y el suspiro llamó la atención de Louis. Levantó hipando la mirada, pero al verla, dejó de llorar.

—Lo siento, me debería ir —murmuró y se agachó en una torpe reverencia—. Debí saber que había un Alfa aquí, sentí un perfume peculiar.

Harry sonrió. Era definitivamente hermana de Louis, porque reconocía su perfume y porque definitivamente no le iba natural la etiqueta.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo Harry, porque sabía que Louis no encontraría más voz que aullidos desesperados, hasta que dominara sus hormonas—. Te haremos compañía para que no tengas que lidiar con Standford un rato.

Lottie rió nerviosa, sonrojándose. Ante el gesto de Harry, se acercó a ellos. La luz de la luna alumbró sus ojos azules detrás, y Louis probablemente diría que era absurdo lo del mito de Atalanta, pero aún en una niña tan pequeña, había algo antiguo escondido en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Soy Elizabeth —se presentó.

—Yo soy Harry —respondió haciendo una leve reverencia. Ante el silencio de Louis, agregó—, y él es Louis.

—Oí su presentación en el Baile —dijo, y sonrió. Luego, como si lo recordara de golpe, se enderezó y volvió a hacer una reverencia—. Felicitaciones en su... ¿vínculo?

Harry rió. Joder, era adorable. Louis reiría también si no estuviera abatido por más emociones de las que podía nombrar.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

Cuando Louis habló, tomó a los dos por sorpresa. A Harry porque no creyó que sería capaz de hacerlo sin usar el vozarrón, oliendo así. A ella porque eran palabras bruscas, que ningún omega diría en frente de su Alfa.

—Lamento que Niven te obligue a hacer algo así.

Ella lo observó cuidadosamente, y parpadeó en silencio un momento antes de responder.

—Es un poco extraño estar en los Bailes, pero estoy agradecida de que lo haga—explicó—. Está cuidando por mí.

—Sólo porque no seas Alfa no quiere decir que tengas que...

—Louis —lo interrumpió Harry, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

Louis asintió en silencio y tragó las palabras. Lottie parecía algo incómoda, pero no atinó a irse.

El movimiento era suave, casi imperceptible, pero Harry lo reconocía: estaba oliendo. ¿Sabía ya que era de Louis? Sería imposible para ella saberlo, estando tan cerca el uno del otro, tan mezclados sus perfumes.

Pero Lottie no corría la mirada de él, no dejaba de buscar sus ojos que la evadían.

—¿Yo te... conozco? —murmura.

Louis tragó saliva.

Harry sintió la tierra detenerse un instante. El hombro de Louis bajo su hombro tembló volviendo a hacerla girar.

—Sí —dijo. Su voz salió aguda.

No dijo más, ni Lottie hizo la pregunta. Quizás sería raro, pero en ese momento, la mirada de Louis, su cuerpo y sus gestos decían mucho más de lo que podría poner en palabras.

Hasta Harry lo entendía, finalmente. Que Louis amaba a Lottie como no había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Como quizás sólo llegaría a amar a un hijo, si vivía para tenerlo.

Sólo un amor tan grande sería capaz de paralizarlo de miedo, de impedirle decirlo. Mostrarlo. Mostrarse.

Harry sentía que debía ayudarlo, pero fue ingenuo al creer que Louis no podría ser lo suficientemente valiente.

—Soy tu hermano.

0px;4ŗ


	29. XXI | La Verdad

_Lost in skies of powdered gold, caught in clouds of silver ropes,_

_showered by the empty hopes as I tumble down,_

_falling fast to the ground._

_I know I'll wither, so peel away the bark 'cause nothing grows when it is dark._

_In spite of all my fears I can see it all so clear._

_I see it all so clear._

Crystals (Of Monsters and Men)

 

Harry no sabía mucho sobre la historia de Louis. Sabía que había sido criado por un hombre que no era su padre, luego de la muerte de su madre y el secuestro de su hermana. Sabía que tenía un corazón gigante y que palabras como promesa, honor, culpa y venganza significaban algo para él. Sabía que sangre sagrada corría por sus venas, como había corrido por las de su madre. Sabía que había aullado a la luna cuando tenía apenas seis o siete años. Sabía que ocultaba un poder magnífico del que ni siquiera era consciente.

Sabía, sobre todo, que Louis no sabía, ni quería saber, nada de eso. Al fin y al cabo, ni sangre, ni sagrado, ni Atalanta significaban para él lo mismo que promesa, honor, culpa o venganza. Harry no sabía mucho de Louis, pero sabía de él lo suficiente. Que no tendría sentido contarle la verdad que conocía, y que sólo había un lugar en Lykos-River donde Louis se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para hablar, razonar, decidir qué hacer.

Harry lo había arrastrado de Leviatán apenas sonó la voz de alarma. No fue Lottie quien alertó a la Universidad de que algo ocurría. Ella apenas había fruncido el ceño al oír las palabras de Louis y lo había mirado con expresión confundida y enormes ojos azules. Harry sabía que quizás nadie le había dicho que siquiera había tenido un hermano, pero si acaso ella alguna vez se había mirado al espejo, reconocería el Louis los rasgos familiares.

La conversación murmurada, sin embargo, había atraído a alguien más.

Niven abrió la puerta al balcón tan rápido que ni Harry ni Louis tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar. Harry reconocía el olor ahora, lo había conocido —por supuesto que lo había hecho, era el Alfa de mayor jerarquía en Escocia, pero en ese momento no parecía digno de su jerarquía. Sin embargo, pese a su cabello canoso y cuerpo adelgazado con los años, al ver a Louis y sus gestos, al oler su perfume, la indudable certeza se encendió en él y sacó pecho. Pareció crecer metros en tan solo segundos. Tomo a Lottie por los hombros y la echó detrás de él.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó, pero Louis gruñó también.

Un gruñido ronco y adolorido, que le rasgó la garganta al salir. Niven debió percibir en él la misma fuerza que Harry, porque sus ojos se opacaron por un segundo antes de finalmente comprender que estaba perdido y en un gesto desesperado aullar a los aires. A Louis no pareció importarle, mientras se preparaba para saltar sobre él, pero Harry estaba lo suficientemente sereno para comprender lo que eso significaba: Niven había pedido ayuda y estaban en un Baile repleto de Alfas: en un segundo una docena de ellos llegarían a los balcones y verían a Louis atacándolo. No le darían tiempo a explicar.

Harry tomó a Louis por el brazo, intentando detenerlo.

—Vienen, Louis. Debemos irnos —exclamó sin dejar de tironear de él.

—No me importa —gruñó.

—¡No te escucharán!

—No necesito que lo hagan —respondió y con un fuerte sacudón se libró de la mano de Harry.

Niven retrocedió al verlo acercarse, pero aunque el terror cruzaba sus ojos, no parecía dispuesto a irse. Mantenía a Lottie a su espalda, quien no hacía más que observar asustada lo que estaba sucediendo, incapaz de reaccionar.

—Lottie —murmuró Harry, finalmente comprendiendo y, ajustando su apretón en Louis, levantó la voz—. ¡Necesitas que  _ella_  escuche!

Louis se detuvo, sin correr la mirada de Niven. Harry se acercó a él.

—A sus ojos eres sólo un extraño que intenta matar a su padre —explicó en voz calma y vio a Louis masticar la ira suavemente hasta contenerla. Todavía no corría la mirada de Niven, todavía parecía dispuesto a morderle el cuello hasta quebrárselo.

Harry bajó su mano suavemente por el brazo de Louis, hasta enredarla en sus dedos.

—Vamos —dijo—, están viniendo.

Tironeó de él hasta escabullirse por los barandales del balcón al techo de los servicios y de allí al campus. Louis lo había seguido sin chistar, aunque con la mirada perdida y el perfume intenso. Lo siguió rodeando Leviatán y hasta la puerta secreta que guiaba al bosque y luego entre los árboles, rápido y lejos, como Harry lo llevaba. Los bonitos zapatos que le había comprado su mamá estaban cubiertos de la tierra negra y turba mojada.

Era extraño que Louis se hubiese dejado llevar así; nunca perdía lo ocasión de hacer preguntas. Estaba aturdido por las hormonas y lo cerca que había estado de rendirse a ellas. O quizás sabía a dónde lo llevaba, aunque ni Harry sabía por qué lo hacía. Quizás había un recuerdo inaccesible susurrando entre sus pensamientos, un recuerdo mucho más viejo que el mismo Louis.

Harry siguió el murmullo del agua, hasta un claro. El bosque estaba silencioso: llegando allí no se oía más que el río y los pasos de ellos al romper las ramas.

Harry soltó finalmente las manos de Louis y él se dejó caer con pesadez contra un tronco y bajó agotado hasta sentarse en el barro, esconder el rostro en las rodillas, y llorar.

—La perdí —balbuceó, entre sollozos—, la perdí.

Harry tragó saliva y se sentó a su lado. La tierra estaba húmeda y fría.

—No lo hiciste.

—Lo hice —se apresuró a responder—, cuando vuelva se habrá ido.

—Sabes con quién está, sabes que está a salvo —lo consoló—, ella sabe que tú estás bien. Volveremos a encontrarla.

Hubo silencio un segundo. Harry lo saboreó, intentando convencerse de que era signo de paz.

—Necesito decírselo esta noche —dijo Louis. Su voz escondida detrás de los sollozos y sus rodillas fue absolutamente clara—. Necesito que entienda. Necesito protegerla.

—Lo harás —se apresuró a decir Harry—, lo haremos.

—Necesito alejarla de él —continuó Louis.

Harry no estaba seguro de si había oído las palabras o era el perfume reavivado que le hablaba. Tragó saliva.

—Mañana... Cuando todo se calme —dijo.

Louis no respondió y Harry suspiró tragando las lágrimas pero lo dijo de todas formas. Aunque fuera inútil.

—Mañana cuando todo se calme volveremos, hablaremos con Dalaras. Contarás tu versión, yo... Yo diré lo que sé —dijo—. Él tiene influencia, bebé —rogó—, llamará a una Mesa Internacional y...

—Harry... —murmuró Louis, pero él pretendió no escucharlo.

—Llamará a una Mesa Internacional y podrás decir la verdad y ella estará bien —dijo y Louis no lo miraba pero habló de todas formas—, y tú estarás bien.

Louis no respondió. Quizás era cruel, quizás Harry era estúpido, pero saboreó el silencio otra vez y cerró los ojos, agradecido de esos segundos en que le permitió mentirse. Louis lo dejó soñar un instante, y después habló.

—Volveré en un momento —dijo y luego de hacerlo finalmente levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero ya no lloraba—. Cuando el estúpido efecto de las pastillas se haya lavado por completo.

Harry no supo qué decir. Sintió que en la panza el jardín azul, dorado, rosado y blanco, estaba ahora en llamas. Aquella voz que le había prometido que todo estaría bien, no era sol sino fuego, devorándose ahora las flores y las mariposas también. Y dolía, hondo, en los huesos.

Escupió las palabras embebidas en llanto.

—¡Te matarán, Louis! —Dijo—, si no lo hace él lo hará la Mesa que te juzgue por tu estupidez.

—No me importa —murmuró en un susurro.

—¡A mí me importa!

Louis sonrió suavemente y lo miró con ojos azules y cansados.

—Es mi hermana, bebé. Lo siento, pero...

Harry escupió el fuego por la boca.

—¡Y yo soy tu...! Soy tu omega.

El silencio después no supo a nada. Aunque Harry quiso mentirse, no sabía ni siquiera a esperanza. Louis lo miraba con ojos bien abiertos y cejas suavemente fruncidas. En sus labios había una mueca difícil de descifrar.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Así que tienes dos responsabilidades ahora. No puedes dejarme así.

Louis sonrió otra vez, igual de cansado y triste que antes.

—No eres mi omega, amor —murmuró—. No te marqué y no pienso hacerlo.

Harry rodó los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dijo, y quizás no debería estar haciendo eso, decirlo, o llorar siquiera, pero no podía evitarlo—. Porque huelo a ti todo el tiempo, porque me rajó el pecho cuando estuvimos separados, porque aunque quisiera —admitió y lo dolió decirlo pero lo hizo—, aunque quisiera no habría jamás un Alfa en el que pueda creer como creo en ti.

Louis agachó la mirada.

—Ni siquiera en mí mismo —agregó.

—Harry.

Louis quiso interrumpirlo otra vez, pero él no lo dejó.

—Porque quiero ser tuyo cada día de mi vida, hasta el fin de los tiempos y quiero cuidarte como sólo un omega podría. Lamer tus heridas y abrigarte cuando estés frío y cansado, y quiero darte todo lo que tengo para que seas feliz.

Harry dejó de hablar porque le dolía garganta de contener el llanto. Louis todavía no levantaba la mirada.

—No voy a marcarte, amor —dijo—, te amo demasiado para hacerlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No es tu decisión —explicó—, es mía. Y quizás sea la última que tome, pero la haré valer. Si haces algo estúpido, Louis. Si tú lo... Si lo matas —dijo y se sintió bien decirlo finalmente, dejar de rondar alrededor de esa verdad que ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar, pero que los dos conocían—, no estarás abandonando a los dos, a Lottie y a mí.

Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Estarán bien.

—Ella quizás —insistió—, es una beta, encontrará una familia, pero yo...

—No eres mi omega, Harry —lo interrumpió en tono frustrado—. No te he marcado. Estarás bien.

Harry suspiró ante su inamovible terquedad. Era inútil decirlo entonces también, pero era lo último que tenía.

—No lo entiendes, Louis. No eres como los demás —dijo—. No importa si me follas esta noche, no importa si nunca vuelves a hacerlo. No importa porque aunque tú no lo hagas o lo desees, tu perfume lo hizo por ti. Se adueñó de mi cuerpo, de mis cosas, de mi mente. De mis sueños. Lo hizo desde que éramos pequeños y aullaste a la luna.

Louis frunció el ceño y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—De ti. De tu historia —respondió y respiró hondo antes de decirlo—. De tu familia. Eres el heredero de Atalanta, Louis. Lo era tu mamá antes que tú.

Louis levantó la mirada y lo observó cuidadosamente, con expresión condescendiente. En lugar de desalentarlo, lo animó más.

—Es de lo que se trataba el Carruaje Lunar. Estaba en la foto de mi mamá y en el libro que la tuya le prestó a la mía para que supiera como criar Alfas dignos. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? —Balbuceó y en el medio de la tristeza encontró esa ironía divertida—: que fui criado como Alfa sólo para ser tu omega.

Louis guardaba silencio, perdido en la confusión.

—Por eso estaban juntos, ese día —explicó Harry—, el de la foto. Por eso estaba Niven en ella. Se reunían en casa de tu mamá, ella era... Era superior a ellos por la sangre que corría por sus venas. Ellos creían que algún día ella o sus hijos harían grandes cosas, y ahora mi mamá cree que son tonterías pero yo sé que no... —Dijo—, que el mundo lloró cuando tu mamá se fue y que llorará más fuerte si tú lo haces.

Louis tragó saliva, y agachó la mirada. Tardó varios segundos en finalmente responder.

—Si lo que dices... Si esa historia es cierta —murmuró—, entonces tu mamá tiene razón, bebé. Son sólo mitos.

Harry suspiró derrotado y Louis sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Tienes una hermosa manada, amor —continuó—, tienes muchas cosas que cuidar. Si algo... —Volvió a sonreír y finalmente optó por guardar las palabras.

Harry asintió. Sabía lo que quería decirle.

Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas.

Allí estaban, otra vez. Tanto tiempo había pasado; una incontable sucesión de instantes contenidos en minutos, contenidos en horas, en días, en estaciones. Todo había cambiado pero todo seguía igual: Harry se encontraba otra vez resignado a comprender que aunque deseara más, sólo podía tomar lo que Louis tenía para darle, que era mucho pero nada a la vez. Y sintió por primera vez que hasta esa frustración era bonita, que Louis había tomado una decisión y que le daba el lugar a Harry de tomar la suya.

Sonrió. Estaba triste, pero fue sincero.

—Bueno, entonces... —dijo—, ¿vamos?

Louis asintió y se puso de pie.

 

 

Volvieron a la Universidad por donde habían salido: el portón secreto detrás de Leviatán. Estuvieron fuera menos de una hora, pero todo había cambiado en ese tiempo. La música se había detenido y el murmullo incontenible del campus parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

Lila estaba recostada contra el muro junto al pasadizo y una inquieta señora Teasdale no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles. Cuando vio a Louis, su rostro se relajó, pero dudó un segundo antes de caminar hacia él. Lila sólo agudizó su mirada y esperó.

—Cariño —dijo Teasdale—, gracias al cielo estás bien. Dalaras envió un montón de Alfas por ti, esperan en la puerta principal. Hay un montón de rumores absurdos...

Harry, que llevaba la mano de Louis, la apretó suavemente. Él no respondió, ni a ese gesto ni a las palabras de su amiga.

—Dicen que eres un Alfa, el hijo de los Poulston —susurró.

Teasdale tenía que saber que era cierto, la primer parte, al menos. Podía olerlo en su perfume y verlo en su mirada, ahora más opaca que temprano esa noche cuando llegaron al salón. Pero esperó las palabras de Louis de todas formas.

Él carraspeó.

—Lo soy —dijo. Unos metros más allá, Lila suspiró y se enderezó en su lugar—, tengo que volver a entrar.

Teasdale tragó saliva. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de finalmente decirlo.

—No puedes —explicó—, te están buscando... Creen que quieres lastimar a la pequeña Elizabeth.

Las palabras desataron lo que Louis a tan duras penas contenía sin la ayuda de las pastillas. El perfume se encendió sobre él como fuego sobre ramas secas y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse un poco más. Suavizó el gruñido masticándolo, pero Teasdale sintió escalofríos y dio un paso atrás de todas formas. Luego, Louis caminó hacia la puerta.

Lila se interpuso.

Louis todavía gruñía, mientras la miraba incrédulo.

—Déjalo pasar —dijo Harry.

—No —dijo Lila. Abrió sus piernas un poco más, afianzándose en el suelo—. No está en sus cabales.

—No voy a lastimarla —gruñó Louis y el fuego crecía.

Harry podía  _verlo_ ; su perfume volviendo rojo todo a su alrededor.

Lila tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —dijo.

Harry creía que ante la intensidad de su perfume debería rendirse en obediencia, pero al pensarlo descubrió que en ese momento Louis olía a noches tormentosas y cenizas, y que quizás la revelación de su jerarquía despertaba más dudas que certezas.

Louis gruñó otra vez.

—No me importa si me crees —dijo.

Harry no necesitó oír el resto de sus palabras.

_Voy a pasar de todas formas._

Lo tomó de la muñeca. Miró a Lila con ojos implorantes.

—Créeme a mí —dijo—. No va a lastimarla. Sólo quiere hablar con ella.

Lila no respondió. En la misma posición defensiva, alternó la mirada entre él y Louis. Dudaba.

Teasdale se acercó a ellos y tomó la mano libre de Louis. Él se tensó al principio, pero al notar que era ella intentó suavizarse y la miró.

—¿Eres tú todavía? —titubeó.

Harry entendió entonces que era difícil reconocerlo debajo de esos ojos oscuros.

—Claro que sí —respondió tan suave como pudo hacerlo, tragando el gruñido y recuperando su voz.

El rostro de Teasdale estaba cruzado por una expresión angustiada y su voz sonó triste cuando habló:

—Te pareces a él, ahora. —Suspiró—. Al papá de Lux.

Harry ahogó un suspiro. No podía juzgar a Teasdale, algo en Louis  _era_ animal, violento y ambicioso. Sin entender sus motivos sería difícil reconocer lo humano y vulnerable de aquella estruendosa muestra hormonal. Pensar que Teasdale no podía ver eso tan bonito en Louis le rompía un poco el corazón.

Louis agachó la mirada y Harry supo que le dolía también.

—No es como él —dijo Harry—. Confía en mí.

Teasdale corrió con dificultad la mirada de Louis y la cruzó con la de Harry. Había algo en sus ojos que Harry reconocía: tristeza, duda y resignación, escondidas debajo de la esperanza.

Harry miró a Lila otra vez.

—Ellie me dijo que fue Louis quien logró que confiaras en mí, cuando me eligió como Alfa —explicó—, y ahora te pido por favor que me des la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo por él.

Lila dudó un segundo pero finalmente asintió y se hizo suavemente a un lado. Mientras pasaban, tomó a Louis por los hombros.

—No hagas nada estúpido, chico Poulston. Estarás rodeado de Alfas.

Louis sólo asintió, incapaz de responder. Dio pasos pesados mientras rodeaban el edificio, escondiéndose en las sombras para que nadie advirtiera su llegada. Si quedaba alguien en Leviatán, era imposible saberlo porque las persianas estaban cerradas y de adentro no venía más que luz y hueco silencio.

Atalanta, a lo lejos, parecía dormida también. Harry se preguntó si sus betas habían oído los rumores, como Lila y Teasdale, y si eso importaba realmente.

En la entrada de Leviatán, vislumbraron a Liam y Zayn.

Liam fue el primero en levantar la mirada y cuando lo hizo su omega lo imitó y sonrió tan bonito como Teasdale lo había hecho al ver a Louis. Se apresuró a bajar los solemnes escalones.

—¡Qué manera de arruinar mi noche! —le acusó, divertido.

No lo había olido todavía, pero Liam sí. Bajó apresurado varios escalones detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo y detenerlo. Zayn frunció el ceño, confundido, y se dejó arrastrar hasta que Liam lo cubrió con su cuerpo, y recién cuando Harry y Louis estuvieron varios metros más cerca, pareció comprenderlo.

Tenía una expresión confundida en el rostro, distinta al miedo que delataba el de Liam, aunque él pretendía ocultar la expresión sacando pecho y dando un paso al frente. Era el olor, ese perfume teñido de cenizas.

Louis logró hablar sin perder su voz en gruñidos.

—Quiero pasar —dijo, esta vez fue claro—: voy a hacerlo.

Liam bajó otro escalón, sin perder la postura firme. Zayn parecía paralizado al principio, pero finalmente negó suavemente con la cabeza y bajó más, intentando escabullirse de Liam quien lo tomó por la muñeca.

—¿Qué sucede, Lou? —dijo, todavía, con la voz vuelta un frágil hilo.

Louis tragó saliva.

—Voy a pasar, Liam —dijo, ignorando la mirada de su amigo. Subió los escalones—, quieras dejarme o no. Y te recomiendo que lo hagas.

Liam no se movió más que para echar a Zayn detrás de él otra vez. Quiso ofrecer resistencia, pero bastó un brusco empujón de Louis para tirarlo al suelo.

Zayn bajó hacia él y luego, con una adolorida expresión, tomó a Louis por los brazos. Él no se atrevió a empujarlo también.

—¿Cuál es tu  _problema_? —lloriqueó. El perfume de Louis se opacó un instante por la culpa, pero el Alfa sólo corrió la mirada y continuó subiendo. Harry ayudó a Liam a levantarse, intentando explicarle, pero los dos apenas podían pensar en otra cosa que en las palabras de Zayn— ¿Por qué dicen esas cosas de ti? Que lastimarás a esa niña.

Harry se apresuró a subir al oír esas palabras.

Louis gruñó otra vez y la mano de Zayn se soltó instintivamente de su brazo, dejándolo partir. Liam, de pie, corrió hasta Zayn y lo tomó por la cintura.

—Ve, bebé —dijo—, busca ayuda. No está en sus cabales.

Zayn titubeó, sin correr la mirada de Louis. Harry lo miró también y al ver sus ojos comprendió a lo que Liam se refería. Estaban casi negros y su cuerpo entero vibraba como la garganta al gruñir. Volvió la mirada a Zayn y le sonrió brevemente, intentando tranquilizarlo.

El moreno asintió.

—¿Eres tú todavía? —dijo Zayn, levantando la voz. Louis parecía no oírlo, pero Harry estaba seguro de que lo hacía—. Sé que lo eres, debajo de ese perfume extraño, ¡Pero, Louis...! —gritó. Louis se detuvo en la escalera esta vez—. Asegúrate de volver... Vayas donde vayas, hagas lo que hagas, promete que volverás.

—No hago promesas —gruñó.

Zayn se rió. Miró a Liam.

—Sabía que era él todavía.

Liam sonrió suavemente, pero había duda en sus ojos. Louis seguía subiendo las escaleras, pero Harry bajó.

—¡Sé que es complicado! Pero deben confiar en él, en mí —dijo. Puso la mano en el hombro de Liam y lo obligó a mirarlo. Él lo hizo, un segundo, pero luego volvió a mirar a Louis—. Sólo quiere hablar con ella, es su hermana.

—Eso oímos —dijo Zayn.

—Eso y más —agregó Liam.

Zayn tragó saliva. Harry sabía a lo que se referían, lo había oído de boca de Teasdale.

Liam suspiró.

—No somos los únicos protegiéndola, Furriel y Standford están adentro también. Y Niven.

Harry tragó saliva. Ambos serían más difíciles de hacer entrar en razón. Frunció el ceño al entender quién faltaba.

—¿Qué con Dalia? ¿Está en la entrada, con el resto de los Alfas?

Liam negó suavemente.

—Tus betas, cuando oyeron que los buscaban a ti y a Louis...

—Dalia está con ellos —dijo Zayn.

Harry asintió en silencio.

—Ve a buscarla —dijo.

Zayn miró a Liam en busca de respuestas, y bastó su rápido gesto asintiendo para que obedeciera. No acababa de terminar de bajar las escalinatas, cuando se oyó aquel oscuro y profundo gruñido que le puso la piel de gallina.

Harry se giró de vuelta hacia la puerta de Leviatán.

Furriel se interponía, ladeando una burlona sonrisa. Miró a Louis primero y cuando miró a Harry lo hizo negando suavemente, con la expresión más sabihonda y odiosa que le había visto jamás. Miró a Louis otra vez y saltó sobre él como una fiera sobre su presa, tumbándolo escaleras abajo.

Harry quiso detenerlo, pero Liam se interpuso tomándolo del brazo

—Ayudémoslo —le dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño, intentando soltarse.

—¡Eso intento!

—¡A Furriel! —dijo.

Harry tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para soltarse, y trató de no pensar en por qué le costaba tanto trabajo. Liam ni siquiera parecía estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo.

—Harry, algo le pasa —insistió Liam—, ese no es Louis.

—¡Es él! No lastimará a nadie —dijo, pero entonces se oyó un quejido doloroso cerca de la puerta.

Louis había arrojado a su contrincante varios metros arriba, y a juzgar por la sangre en su boca y la herida en el brazo de Furriel, lo había mordido también.

—Estoy bien —farfulló el español y miró en dirección a Liam.

Harry siguió su mirada y se giró, él asentía en un gesto de complicidad que le revolvió a Harry el estómago. Vio a Furriel levantarse por el rabillo del ojo y volvió la mirada. Las heridas de los licántropos sanan rápido, pero no tanto. Aun así saltó sobre Louis, con sus últimos dejos de fuerza, haciéndolo caer y rodar escaleras abajo.

—¡Louis! —exclamó Harry, pero Louis ni siquiera lo miró.

Sus ojos fijos en Furriel estaban casi perdidos en negro y olía... Olía como la noche.

Furriel estaba atacándolo otra vez, y Harry quiso socorrerlo, pero Liam volvió a interponerse. Estaba en posición de batalla.

—Confío en que Elián no vaya a herirlo —dijo—, pero no sé qué hará Louis.

—¡Necesita verla! —Explicó.

Quiso alejar a Liam y ayudar a Louis, pero bastó un empujón para hacerlo retroceder varios pasos y casi trastabillar.

Liam sólo negó con la cabeza y Harry ni siquiera atinó a insistir. No había nada que pudiera decir para convencerlo. Sólo quería hacerlo a un lado, y ayudar a Louis para que pudieran subir arriba y terminar con eso.

Harry había derrotado a Liam sin dificultad en el último Festival. Le había dado un puñetazo tan fuerte que él había decidido rendirse y Harry no había realmente creído que seguir en pie lo hubiese ayudado a ganar de todas formas. Seis meses después, luchando con todo de sí para contenerlo y que no fuera a ayudar a Furriel en la pelea contra Louis, Harry creía que esa victoria le había sido regalada.

No lo creía, realmente, pero intentaba hacerlo, porque la opción era que algo había cambiado en esos meses: quizás Liam se había vuelto más fuerte, quizás el desenfreno hormonal de proponerse marcar un omega esa noche lo inspiraba; quizás Harry era más débil ahora. Quizás decir las palabras finalmente en voz alta había tenido un efecto en sus hormonas también.

Louis en cambio, era más fuerte que nunca. Harry no necesitaba ver la batalla para saber que la tenía bajo control, aun cuando no daba los golpes fulminantes que acabaran con todo. Si Louis no había derrotado a Furriel, todavía, era porque hacía el esfuerzo de contenerse, consciente de que no tenía experiencia controlando sus hormonas y que no era a él a quien iba a buscar esa noche.

Furriel olía al dulzón y liviano perfume de la victoria, inocente por su falta de experiencia de la gravedad magnífica de la jerarquía de Louis. Fue esa inocencia la que finalmente le jugó en contra. Lejos de ellos, Harry no podía distinguir las palabras en su voz, entre gruñidos y forcejeos, pero podía oler el perfume de Louis y cómo se avivaba escapándose de su control. Lo estaba provocando, y eso había sido estúpido.

Furriel se echó sobre él una última vez, envalentonado por la repentina quietud de Louis —confundiéndola con resignación. Louis se movió rápido, fuerte; su cuerpo reaccionó con una brutalidad espontanea, tomando el brazo de Furriel y apretándolo de tal manera que Harry creyó que podría romperlo. No emitió sonido alguno, pero desde las espaldas de Louis, Harry podía ver un grito aterrorizado en sus ojos.

—¡Louis! —gritó, esperando que eso lo hiciera reaccionar.

Liam, que había estado tan hipnotizado como él, observando la escena, reaccionó al oír la voz de Harry. Se apresuró a volver a subir las escaleras, pero Harry lo alcanzó por las pantorrillas haciéndolo tropezar.

—¡Louis! —Insistió—, ¡déjalo! Tu hermana...

Fueron las palabras precisas. Soltó el apretón que tenía a Furriel por los brazos y lo tiró bruscamente contra una pared, y él no atinó ni a hablar, ni a correr. Sólo se dejó caer sobre ella, llevando el brazo sobre su pecho e incapaz de borrar la mirada consternada de su rostro. Liam tiró una patada a Harry y librado de él corrió a socorrer a Furriel.

Harry se levantó y siguió a Louis a Leviatán. Al pasar junto a los otros Alfas junto a la puerta, escuchó a Liam murmurar:

—Detenlo.

Harry asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa para calmarlo.

Leviatán estaba vacía. Los betas probablemente se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones o habían sido evacuados de momento a los dormitorios. En el silencio contundente del Salón, bajo el perfume de Louis que pintaba todo de fuego negro, sobrevivía el olor de los buquetes y del pollo al champagne. El contraste hacía a Harry fruncir la nariz.

Corrió a Louis hasta alcanzarlo en los pasillos, en dirección a la escalera. El modo en que apretaba los dientes marcaba más su mandíbula y endurecía sus rasgos. Sus ojos eran azules otra vez, pero tenía las pupilas delatadas y una expresión que lo hacía casi desconocido.

Harry tomó su mano. Sus dedos tiesos tardaron en abrirse, pero lo hicieron. Entonces Louis se giró a él y sus ojos fueron azules del todo, y sonrió.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo pero no soltó su mano. Se detuvo en el primer escalón de la escalera.

Harry negó suavemente.

—Te ves jodidamente irreconocible, bebé —le explicó—, te atacarán y harás algo tonto.

Louis tragó saliva. Apretó suavemente su mano antes de soltarlo y subir las escaleras. Harry subió tras él.

Olía a Alfa, allí arriba: era el perfume de Standford más claro en aquellas paredes que en todas las de Leviatán, impregnado de años. También olía a cuentos de terror con finales amargos y a lo lejos, detrás de todo lo demás, a culpa, miedo y desconsuelo.

Standford estaba en posición de batalla apenas se asomaron al pasillo de la planta alta. Ante la presencia de Louis no reaccionó ni con sorpresa ni admiración. Harry reconoció en su postura y desafío rasgos de respeto, pero no de miedo.

Gemma estaba detrás de él y parecía angustiada. Dedicó a Louis una mirada de desprecio y luego miró a Harry como lo había mirado una vez cuando eran niños y jugando a las cartas él le había confesado un secreto que, técnicamente, no había prometido guardar de ella. El niño bonito de ojos azules que había aullado a la luna le había dicho: ¡no se lo digas a tu mamá!; pero no había mencionado nada sobre su hermana. Harry estaba inquieto y se mordía los labios y Gemma había tenido que insistir apenas un par de veces antes de que le confesara lo que le preocupaba.

—Es que Louis, el hijo de los Poulston, los amigos de papá —había dicho y luego se había acercado un poco más a ella para murmurar—: es un  _Alfa._

—Lo  _será_  —lo había corregido Gemma—, su mamá es Alfa. Tú lo serás también.

Harry había fruncido el ceño.

—Lo es ahora. Aulló y cuando lo hizo olía a luna.

Gemma rodaba los ojos y seguía jugando y Harry había sentido un dolor extraño en el pecho que jamás podría poner en palabras, aunque quizás podría ahora si tuviera tiempo a detenerse a hacerlo.

—No todavía, lobezno. Se habrá tratado de trucos —le concedió indiferente—: Es muy pequeño todavía, la Luna sólo te da los poderes cuando eres lo suficientemente grande para manejarlos, eso dicen en la escuela.

Era claro el recuerdo ahora. Vívido. Gemma desparramada en la cama, y su peinado de coloridas coletas, y la radio encendida y el mazo rojo sobre el colchón. Era vívida la sensación en el pecho también: Harry no le había creído porque tenía la certeza de que aquel niño de ojos azules, que sabía besar con la nariz, era casi tan Alfa como su papá. Así y todo, no respondió; tenía otra certeza también: que Louis sabía lo que decía cuando le había pedido que no le cuente a su mamá; ese secreto era demasiado grande para algunas personas, por más grandes y fuertes y  _cool_  que fueran.

Quizás era demasiado grande para él, todavía, aunque tuviera 19 años y una manada exitosa. Por eso que no atinaba a comprenderlo del todo.

Gemma miraba a Harry con tristeza, pero cuando Louis avanzó, y él avanzó tras él, suspiró y se puso en posición de batalla también. Harry tragó saliva.

—Déjenlo pasar —dijo—, no va a hacerle daño, sólo quiere hablar con ella.

Standford se sonó el cuello a un lado y después al otro, y cuando Louis dio otro paso adelante, corrió hacia él, gruñendo más grave y más ronco de lo que Harry jamás lo había oído.

Había luchado también con él, en el Festival, y había reconocido que se trataba de una persona fuerte, pero jamás había imaginado lo espeso que podría volverse el olor de su perfume. Harry había temido por Liam y por Furriel, pero esa vez por primera vez pensó en que quizás Louis tenía la jerarquía más alta, pero Furriel tenía la experiencia suficiente para lastimarlo.

Louis forcejeó con Standford, con la mirada azul y decidida. Fue un instante en el que su perfume olió a besos en la cama y a la única promesa que Louis le había realmente hecho, pero cuando Standford gruñó, empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta hacerlo trastabillar y caer, éste se desvaneció tan rápido y tan fácil que Harry dudo si había realmente existido.

Intentó correr a socorrerlo, pero Gemma lo detuvo, usando sobre él la misma fuerza con la que siempre le vencía en las peleítas cuando eran pequeños. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo miró fijo a los ojos con cierta distancia. Harry vio a Louis levantarse de vuelta y forcejeó para soltarse, más preocupado que antes, pero el apretón de Gemma era firme y su actitud decidida.

—¡Déjame ir! —protestó y quiso empujarla pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo no supo cómo. Era su hermana.

—¡No! —Respondió ella—, y si no vas a ayudarnos sería mejor que te fueras.

Harry tragó saliva y se odió por sentir los ojos humedecérsele en lágrimas.

—¡Quieren lastimarlo!

—Haremos lo que sea necesario para detenerlo —respondió en tono seco.

Harry finalmente la empujó. No uso fuerza, fue la expresión de su rostro la que suavizó a su hermana por el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo dar unos pasos antes de detenerlo por el brazo otra vez.

—No lo entienden —gruñó. Intentó hacerlo—, no saben nada.

Louis peleaba, la luna cada vez más pequeñita perdiéndose en la negrura de sus ojos. No lo entendían, ni Standford al luchar contra él, ni Gemma al detener a Harry. Que si Standford continuaba luchando así contra él, el instinto que nunca había entrenado le ganaría a Louis la pulseada, y usaría mucha más fuerza de la que sabía cómo controlar. No entendían que Louis no se merecía ensuciarse de sangre las manos así. Sobre todo, que había razones por las que Louis tenía que ver a Lottie; que no estaba seguro de nada más que de lo mucho que necesitaba  _herir_ a Niven para calmar el dolor que le había causado y que lo haría de todas formas, esa noche, u otra, pero que si lo hacía ahora, Lottie estaría allí para detenerlo.

Y Harry sabía que Louis lo quería lo suficiente para reaccionar a su voz todavía, lo suficiente para dejarse enredar los dedos en los suyos, para mirarlo azul y bonito y mentirle con sonrisas. Para pedirle que se vaya para protegerlo, pero dejarlo seguirlo sabiendo que moriría de tristeza si no podía siquiera intentar ayudarlo. Louis lo amaba, pero amaba a Lottie más y esa trágica certeza ayudó a Harry comprender finalmente por qué estaban allí esa noche, y lo ingenuo que había sido al creer que se trataba de venganza.

Había fallado a la única promesa que había hecho; había dejado que su mamá y su hermana fueran lastimadas. Todo lo que Louis buscaba era ser perdonado.

—Niven dijo lo suficiente —dijo Gemma y oír su nombre hizo a Harry sentir asco—: que es el hijo de Johanna Poulston y que vino a concluir lo que empezó.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Y mamá me dijo... Mamá me dijo lo demás —agregó con tono críptico.

La mirada en sus ojos sugería que Anne no había dicho la verdad cuando prometió a Harry que el mito de Atalanta y el Carruaje Lunar habían sido apenas desvaríos de juventud. Algo había transmitido a su hija mayor para que ahora mirara a Harry como si se tratara de un caso perdido. Quizás lo era, él ni siquiera se detuvo en eso.

—¿Lo que empezó? —preguntó en cambio.

_¿Qué era lo que Niven había dicho?_

Gemma tragó saliva y tardó en responder. Estudiaba a Harry, buscaba algo en sus gestos que él no sabía bien que era.

—Mató a su mamá —explicó ella—, y hubiese matado a la pequeña Lizzy si él no lo detenía.

Harry sintió el pecho abrírsele en disgusto al oír algo así. Quiso gruñir pero en lugar de eso se soltó firmemente de su hermana y le gritó:

—¡Era un niño! ¿Cómo podría?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me contaste

 _La noche de las cartas_. Harry titubeó.

—Pensé que mentías, que te había tomado el pelo —continuó hablando ella, su voz cada vez más elevada y nerviosa—, ¡joder! Tenía  _seis_ años, Harry. ¡Nadie desarrolla sus hormonas a esa edad!

—Pero él lo hizo —murmuró Harry.

Era indudable. Tenía de prueba el recuerdo de su perfume y aquel lazo invisible que había olvidado pero se había encendido la primera vez que vio a Louis en el campus.

—No podía controlarlo siendo tan pequeño, Harry —explicó suavemente, cuidando que sus palabras no lo rompieran—, el instinto de territorialidad, la ambición...

Harry frunció el ceño y negó suavemente sin saber qué responder.

—Nadie quiere herirlo, pero no podemos dejarlo entrar a esa habitación con ella. No sabemos de qué será capaz.

El sonido de múltiples pasos, como estampidas, interrumpió su conversación. La primera en asomarse por la escalera fue Dalia, pero inmediatamente detrás de ella, aparecieron Niall, Oliver y Jessie. Ellos siguieron subiendo, sólo fue la Alfa quien se detuvo, finalmente comprendiendo qué era el olor que invadía el lugar.

Miró a Louis, mientras el resto de los betas de la manada Styles se hacían paso en el pasillo. Niall se acercó a Harry y Gemma.

—¿Están bien? ¿Qué está...?

Harry aprovechó la distracción de su hermana para correr hacia donde estaba Louis, todavía forcejeando con Harry. No tenía demasiada fuerza, pero la suficiente para retrasar el puñetazo de Standford y darle la apertura a Louis para que lo tumbe al piso con una patada. Él cayó al suelo, también, por el envión del cuerpo de Standford.

Oyó a Gemma gritar su nombre, pero no tuvo tiempo a tranquilizarla. Standford se ponía de pie otra vez y corría tras Louis que quería hacerse paso a la habitación.

—¡Joder! —Farfulló e intentó pararse, con dificultad.

El cuerpo de Julian había caído sobre el suyo y le había dejado doliendo el estómago.

Una blanca y delicada mano le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse. Dalia lo miraba con una expresión consternada.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? —preguntó.

Harry aceptó el apretón y se levantó. Soltó una mueca al hacerlo, le dolía el golpe, todavía.

—Es muy largo —dijo.

Miró a Louis y Standford forcejeando. Intentó caminar hacia ellos, pero sintió una puntada en la boca del estómago. Se había dañado algo adentro, lo sabía, pero... Joder, había sido apenas un empujón.

—Pues explícamelo —dijo Dalia, ofreciéndole el cuerpo como soporte—. Porque no voy a dejarme golpear por Standford porque sí, y tú no puedes hacerle frente en este estado.

—Es muy largo —insistió—, demasiada historia.

Louis estaba a punto de morder a Standford cuando Gemma saltó sobre él, deteniendo su impulso. Él la empujó sobre su espalda, haciéndola caer, y se echó sobre ella.

—¡Gemma! —Harry gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero no tan fuerte, no tan profundo, no tan grave, como lo había hecho otras veces.

Louis se detuvo de todas formas. Miró a Gemma en silencio y ella recuperó el aliento mientras lo miraba, también. Harry gritó el nombre de Gemma otra vez y corrió hacia ellos, y en el instante en que Louis lo miró, Harry pudo ver aquella expresión desorientada un segundo, o menos que ello, antes de que Stanford saltara sobre Louis y le hundiera los dientes en el cuello.

El gruñido de Louis hizo temblar las paredes. Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo entero, y todos debían haberla sentido también, porque Standford retrocedió varios pasos, y el silencio que inundó el pasillo, el mismo que los betas de Harry habían desvanecido en un segundo, volvió, más frio, más pesado, que antes.

—Confía en mí —murmuró. Miró a Dalia, pero ella miraba a Louis con terror en los ojos. Harry la sacudió suavemente—. Confía en mí. Hablará con Lottie, no le hará daño, pero si siguen intentando detenerlo...

Dalia corrió con dificultad la mirada y se fijó en Harry. Tragó saliva.

—Confía en mí —insistió Harry.

Ella asintió y fingió una sonrisa.

—Siempre quise... —balbuceó y la voz le salió frágil, como un hilo. Carraspeó y sonrío todavía más anchamente y Harry trató de no mirar sus ojos húmedos, el terror en sus gestos—. Siempre quise patearle el trasero a Julian.

Harry sonrió también.

Asintió y corrieron hacia ellos.

Standford ya había superado el momento de duda y ahora preparaba un gruñido gutural, desde la base de la garganta, para desafiar a Louis.

Dalia se interpuso entre ellos.

—Déjalo subir —dijo.

Standford resopló un gruñido interrumpido.

—Eres mejor que esto, Dalia —le dijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Pareció pensar sus palabras antes de decirlas, porque se rió antes de hablar.

—Es como siempre digo —mintió—, siempre confía en alguien enamorado.

Harry sonrió al oírla, pero Louis no lo hizo. A través de la negrura de sus ojos había logrado percibir la oportunidad de entrar en la habitación, pero poco más que eso.

Harry se apresuró a seguirlo, pero al pasar junto a Gemma, ella tironeó de sus piernas. Él se soltó con dificultad, y vio como Niall la ayudaba a levantarse. Se había acercado a ella apenas Louis había salido de encima suyo.

—Quédate —dijo—, yo iré.

Harry frunció el ceño y negó. Ella quiso pasar, pero él la detuvo por el hombro.

—Yo me encargo —dijo.

Su hermana se soltó fácilmente de él tomándolo por la muñeca, torciéndosela. Niall tomó la mano de Gemma, y era tonto, porque ni él podría detenerla si quisiera, ni Gemma le haría daño a Harry realmente.

—No puedes ni siquiera pelear, Harry —le señaló, ignorando la mano del rubio—, no puedes ni soltarte de mí

Harry asintió. Era cierto. Su hermana ni siquiera había tenido que hacer fuerza realmente para someterlo como se somete a un beta.

Eran las palabras que había dicho, lo sabía. Era lo sinceras que se habían sentido y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, pero por eso mismo tenía que ir él.

—No puedo ni siquiera gruñir —admitió—, pero no necesitaré hacerlo.

Unos metros más allá, Standford forcejeaba con Dalia, y estaba a punto de hacerla caer. Gemma apretó los labios en duda. Harry asintió.

—Dale una mano, Louis se odiaría si Dalia sale lastimada por su culpa.

Gemma asintió. Harry sonrió y siguió a Louis, que ya se había perdido tras la puerta del dormitorio.

Antes de entrar a la habitación oyó a Gemma gritar:

—Tú sabes cuál fue la maldición de Atalanta, ¿verdad? —Harry se detuvo en seco en la puerta—: luchar con su amante, hasta morir.

Él tragó saliva y asintió.

Louis le había contado la historia. La había leído en el jodido libro que le había regalado para su cumpleaños... Había sido ambicioso de parte de Atalanta creer que podía vulnerar el voto de castidad que había hecho a los dioses sin consecuencias. La convirtieron a ella y a su amante en lobos y los vieron tener crías y luego morir trágicamente en fauces del otro —estaban tan irreconocibles que nadie supo cuál fue el primer asesino, que murió luego desangrado de las heridas abiertas.

Pero quizás, Louis tenía razón.

Quizás eran sólo mitos.

La habitación pertenecía claramente a Standford. Los ambientes espaciosos, la dedicada decoración y la cantidad de muebles estaban pensadas sin duda para un Alfa. Olía a él, además, debajo del perfume agrio del miedo.

Harry apenas miró todo mientras seguía el perfume de Louis hasta la puerta a la derecha, que daba al baño, y entonces se escuchó el desesperado grito de una niña y dos gruñidos tan profundos que hicieron temblar la pena.

Se apresuró allí, pero entonces el cuerpo de Niven voló varios metros afuera del baño y cayó torpemente junto a un sofá cubierto de cuero. Se levantó velozmente, dispuesto a entrar al baño por Louis, pero él salía a su encuentro también. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que habían cubierto su iris por completo y la falta de azul en ellos ya no era una metáfora.

No hablaba, apenas soltaba sonidos animales que eran como gruñidos pero todavía un poco más amargos. Harry observó paralizado los intentos del viejo Niven por contenerlo, todos fallidos. Luchando inútilmente contra aquel joven imponente, parecía mentira que su jerarquía fuera realmente tan alta, pero Harry debía admitir que era bueno si podía ofrecer resistencia y esquivar sus golpes. Era impresionante, pero no suficiente.

En uno de sus intentos por golpearlo, Louis tomó su puño con una mano y giró su brazo hasta torcerlo con una brutalidad tal que lo hizo aullar de dolor.

Harry había dicho a todos que podía controlar eso, porque pese a que pareciera una persona diferente, el joven allí embriagado de hormonas era Louis, pero en ese momento, no estaba seguro de que fuera así. Del baño llegaban asustados sollozos de la niña, y Louis torcía el brazo de Niven inmutable ante eso y sus gritos de dolor.

Harry ahogó un suspiro al comprender que podría hacerlo, realmente, podría matarlo.

Niven vio la expresión en el rostro de Harry. Su mirada se iluminó un segundo, desgarradoramente esperanzados.

—¡Llévala contigo! —Gritó—, protégela.

Harry sintió que el piso se desvanecía debajo de sus pies. Gemma lo había dicho pero Harry no había considerado por un segundo que fuera cierto. No hasta que había visto a Louis así, su cuerpo poseído por fuerzas demasiado grandes y su consciencia inaccesible por completo. No hasta que había visto a Niven retorcido de dolor pidiéndole que cuide de Lottie.

Louis arrojó a Niven con fuerza contra el suelo. Con el hombro dislocado y varios huesos fisurados, el viejo se arrastró atemorizado por el suelo, mirando a Harry con expresión desesperada, señalando con la cabeza insistentemente el baño.  _Llévatela._  Louis iba a saltar sobre Niven cuando Harry se interpuso.

Frunció el ceño y resoplo aire hirviendo por la nariz y la boca, y de sus labios salía el gruñido como humo, negro, elevándose.

Harry tragó saliva, e intentó gruñir. El verdadero Louis hubiese sonreído ante el intento fallido, quizá hasta se hubiese burlado antes de consolarlo y darle mil explicaciones ridículas que lo justificaran.

_Es una cuestión emocional, amor. Tus hormonas están bien._

Las hormonas de Harry no estaban bien y ese no era el verdadero Louis.

Louis soltó un gruñido claro como palabras y Harry tembló en su lugar, pero no se movió. Tragó saliva; Louis le pedía que se hiciera a un lado, pero él no iba a hacerlo.

—Si quieres herirlo —titubeó—, si quieres hacer una estupidez así, ¡tendrás que herirme primero!

Louis lo miró con sus impenetrables ojos negros y Harry creyó por un segundo que lo reconocía, pero en lugar de eso caminó hacia él. Harry tragó saliva, recordando todo de lo que Louis era capaz, y aquellas angustiantes palabras que su hermana le había dicho.

Se puso en posición de batalla y recibió el primer golpe, que resistió a duras penas con la fuerza que las últimas hormonas perdidas en su cuerpo le permitían.

—¡Apresúrate! —gritó a Niven, sabiendo que si Louis siquiera podía entender palabras en ese momento, no cambiaba realmente las posibilidades que tenían de salir victoriosos—, ¡Yo lo distraigo! Váyanse.

Necesitaba sacarlo de esa habitación, porque no había forma en que Louis escuchara con él cerca. Olía a noche y a nieve, pero no había rasgos ni de la luna ni de los jardines congelados: solo oscuridad y frío y un par de ojos negros en los que Harry se veía reflejado.

Niven se arrastró unos metros sin obtener reacción de Louis, pero en cuanto se reincorporó y caminó hacia el baño, desde donde todavía venían los incansables sollozos de la niña, Louis lo vio. Gruñó...  _Rugió_  al cielo, y el perfume fue tan intenso que le temblaron a Harry las rodillas y que el perfume de Standford desapareció por completo de la habitación.

Empujó a Harry con brusquedad contra la pared y caminó decidido hacia Niven, que tardó un instante de más en tomar la decisión de si huir, o buscar a Lottie primero; un instante que podría haberle costado la vida.

Harry no podía ver todo terminar así. Sentía frustración a veces, cuando Louis se escabullía de sus manos y su vida sin más explicaciones que su terquedad y libertad, pero ese día había comprendido la trágica belleza de eso y comprendió también la trágica belleza de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Louis rugía moviendo el cuello dispuesto a despedazarlo.

Harry se tomó un segundo para cerrar los ojos.

En su recuerdo vio a Louis el primer día en el campus y a Louis aullando al cielo cuando era niño y la curva de su trasero sobre las sábanas y lo bonito que se sentía cuando dormía sobre su pecho y recordó las palabras de Gemma una vez más.

En el presente, aquel presente frío y muerto, carnal y roto, vio a Louis echarse sobre el aterrorizado hombre que esperaba su suerte, y corrió hacia él. Con los músculos adoloridos y con más miedo que certezas, lo tomó por el hombro y lo empujó atrás, y Louis, o lo que fuera que ocupaba su cuerpo, apretó su muñeca para detenerlo y, frustrado, lo arrinconó contra la pared. Harry no sabía si le dolía más la mano o el peso de Louis contra su esternón.

Harry tragó saliva. Louis respiraba gruñidos sobre su cuello y Harry podía imaginar el traqueteo de los dientes abriéndola la garganta y pensó en lo espléndido de esa boca que era capaz de dejar los besos más dulces, de acariciar su piel tan suave que hacía cosquillas, de pronunciar su nombre y de matar.

Cerró los ojos, otra vez. Vio la noche que plantaron las clemátides en el jardín de Atalanta, y lo triste y feliz que Louis se veía, y en lo oscura que estaba la noche hasta que la iluminó. Y después vio la luna redonda y blanca, y un jardín otrora colorido cubierto de nieve.

Abrió los ojos.

Louis tenía las uñas clavadas en su piel y los dientes cerca, muy cerca de su cuello. Podría morderlo con ellos hasta romperle los huesos. Pero no lo hizo. Seguía quieto allí, sólo respirando aire caliente sobre él. Sólo...

Oliéndolo.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Louis —murmuró y la voz Alfa salió natural, clara pero fuerte, como arroyo de montaña—, bebé, necesito que escuches.

Louis no lo soltó, pero no se alejó tampoco.

—Él no lastimó a tu mamá.

Louis lo soltó suavemente y se alejó unos centímetros. Liberado, Harry se acomodó con lentitud hasta verlo a los ojos; sus pupilas seguían dilatadas pero el azul comenzaba a asomarse por sus bordes.

—Estabas así, bebé —continuó—, eras un niño. Las hormonas fueron demasiado para ti.

Louis frunció el ceño, y parpadeó porque se le habían humedecido los ojos, pero al abrirlos estaban más húmedos. El negro se hacía a un lado, y el azul estaba allí, pero había algo gris, también.

—Ellos creyeron que venías por Lottie, que querías lastimarla.

Louis negó suavemente y agachó la mirada y Harry no pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían azules del todo. Dio un paso atrás.

—Necesitas calmarte, porque debemos hablar de esto, debemos...

Pero Louis sólo continuó negando con la cabeza, incapaz de siquiera mirar. Dio otro paso atrás y Harry vio cómo se llevaba la mano al rostro para secar las lágrimas y lo oyó suspirar tembloroso. Sintió un hueco en el pecho.

—No... —dijo Harry, pero fue inútil.

Louis dio dos pasos más antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. No miró a Harry, ni a Niven, ni a Lottie, que había finalmente dejado de llorar y ahora se asomaba por el baño.

El viejo sucumbió sobre Lottie y sollozó abrazándola y ella miró la puerta por la que su hermano había desaparecido, aturdida y asustada y Harry pensó que quizás era mejor que Louis no hubiese mirado atrás, porque si viera cómo la había hecho sentir terminaría por morderse a sí mismo hasta hacerse desangrar.

Lottie miró a Harry. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y despegó los labios.

Las hormonas de Harry debían estar volviendo a aflorar, porque no podía explicarse sino cómo había logrado oír aquel roto y murmurado ruego.

—Ve tras él.

 

 

Harry intentó correr a la misma velocidad, pero entre el forcejeo con Louis y con Standford, debería haberse fisurado una costilla, a juzgar por aquel dolor agudo e incómodo. Lo siguió de todas formas.

Louis se escapó corriendo por las ventanas y los techos pero Harry corrió también, como pudo, por los pasillos y las escaleras.

No necesitaba verlo, su perfume dejaba marcas invisibles en las hojas y las ramas, como las que había dejado sobre Harry. Si no lo hiciera, sabía a donde iba de todas formas, aunque ni Louis lo hiciera.

Habían estado allí antes, cuando apenas se habían encontrado, cuando Harry no conocía de él ni el menor de los secretos. Habían ido en el auto hasta donde los llevaba la ruta y caminado desde allí. Era una noche de verano y había gente nadando y riendo y escuchando música, pero ellos se habían escondido cerca de unos pinos y habían inventado un pasado juntos, mirando el agua. Harry lo había llevado allí esa misma noche, cuando se escaparon de Leviatán, y no había pensado hasta ese momento en por qué lo había hecho. Algunas cosas tenían de golpe sentido.

Louis estaba sentado con los pies metidos en el río y no reaccionó a su presencia. Quizás estaba demasiado entumecido por todo lo ocurrido, quizás solamente cansado. Quizás Harry ya no olía a casi nada, aun cuando sus hormonas le habían dado la suficiente adrenalina para permitirle correr hasta allí y no desarmarse de dolor.

Harry se sentó a su lado y Louis no lo miró. Ya no lloraba.

—Pensé que era una pesadilla —murmuró con la voz desgarrada—. Tengo recuerdos de sangre en mis manos y de oír gritos y yo... Pensé que era una pesadilla.

Harry tragó saliva y cuando tocó la rodilla de Louis él tembló y su rostro se torció en una expresión de profunda tristeza.

—Eras un niño —lo consoló—, no sabías lo que hacías. No estabas en tus cabales.

—No lo estaba hoy —dijo y lo miró y no atinó a secarse las lágrimas siquiera—, casi te...

—No lo hiciste.

Louis negó otra vez con la cabeza y tomó su mano sobre la rodilla y se mordió los labios al ver las manos de Harry hinchadas por los huesos rajados.

—Podría haberlo hecho, amor —sollozó—, podría haberte lastimado a ti y a Lottie.

—No lo hiciste —insistió Harry.

Louis tragó saliva.

—Pero lastimé a mi mamá.

Harry no supo que decir por un par de segundos en los que Louis no hizo más que mirarlo con ojos implorantes.

—Aprenderás a controlarlo —dijo, pero no era lo que Louis quería oír. Frunció el ceño y negó suavemente y abrió la boca, pero Harry no lo dejó hablar—: sólo necesitas entrenar, dejar esas estúpidas pastillas. Llevará tiempo, pero...

—No —lo interrumpió Louis—, no quiero. No quiero esto. No quiero sentirme así nunca más... Lo quiero fuera de mí, lo quiero...

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos imploraron a Harry que dijera las palabras que tantas veces había dicho. Pero él no lo hizo.

—No puedes borrar el pasado.

—Pero puedo asegurarme de que no...

Louis tragó saliva otra vez y soltó la mano de Harry para tironear suavemente de su manga. Hipó para tragar las lágrimas y fingió sonreír y Harry nunca lo había visto así de roto.

Se mordió los labios.

—Tómame, amor —dijo—, márcame y bórrame esto. Hazme débil y dependiente y para nada peligroso. Te pagaré con cada segundo de mí, te agradeceré por siempre, te...

Harry negó con un lento movimiento de la cabeza y Louis tironeó todavía un poco más fuerte hasta acercar su hombro a su rostro y hundirse en él.

—Te amaré y seré tuyo —prometió—, y seré el mejor omega que podrías tener.

Harry besó su cabello y esperó a que agotara las lágrimas y las promesas.

—Sólo no me dejes lastimar a nadie más —sollozó Louis.

—No te dejaré —murmuró Harry—, no lo haré, bebé, pero no voy a marcarte.

Louis lloraba, de un modo tan amargo y grotesco que le ahuecaba a Harry el pecho. Lo abrazó por los hombros acercándolo a él y Louis se hundió en su pecho y apretó los pliegues de su ropa con la fuerza desesperada de un niño, y Harry lloró también.

Dejó que los segundos pasen, que el perfume de Louis pasara por todos los colores del arcoíris, opacos y añejos, hasta que se estancara en el azul familiar que Harry había bebido de sus labios tantas veces.

Entonces, dejó de llorar, y besó su coronilla una vez más y lo alejó suavemente de su abrazo. Louis esquivó su mirada, pero Harry insistió hasta que, con su frente sobre la suya, encontró los ojos azules con los verdes.

Sonrió.

—¿Entiendes eso, bebé? —dijo—. Después de todo lo que te rogué por un  _parasiempre_ , que me lo ofrezcas y no lo tome.

Louis hipó, intentando no llorar también.

—Es porque eres tú. Porque creo que puedes ser un excelente Alfa y quiero ver todas las cosas magníficas que puedes hacer. Quiero verte levantarte de las cenizas en unos meses y volver a la Universidad dispuesto a todo, y quiero ver cómo conquistas a todos los omegas del campus y a unos cuantos betas también —dijo y sonrió—: no a los míos, por supuesto.

Louis sonrió también y las últimas lágrimas de la noche cayeron de sus ojos.

—Quiero patear tu trasero en el Festival de Otoño y quiero ver el nombre nerd que le pondrás a tu fraternidad y quiero saber a qué olerá dormir contigo cuando te escabullas a mi dormitorio y averiguar si tus besos sabrán igual cuando tengas una manada y si tus betas nos dirán papás también o tendrán otro apodo.

—Quiero los besos y compartir noches contigo —explicó, y cerró los ojos, acercando la nariz hasta rozarla con la suya—. Pero no quiero una manada, sólo quiero no lastimar a la gente que quiero.

Lottie caminaba liviana, descalza, sin quebrar las ramas. No tenía perfume que anunciara su presencia y Harry ninguno de los dos supo que estaba allí hasta que habló.

—Tienes una manada —dijo.

Harry despegó los ojos con pereza, embebido por el arrullo del río y la caricia suave de la nariz de Louis. Buscó el origen de la voz y al ver a la niña parada allí, entre los árboles, con el vestido lleno de barro y la mirada decidida, por un instante sintió miedo. Temió que la calma que Louis había logrado conservar se desvaneciera de golpe, que las hormonas lo hicieran hacer cosas estúpidas —no lastimarla, jamás podría.

Pero Louis la miraba con la boca entreabierta y ojos maravillados y Harry no creía que fuera físicamente posible, pero sentía la misma angustia bonita en el pecho que Louis sentía.

Lottie dio un paso adelante entre el barro y las ramas.

—Tienes manada porque eres mi Alfa —dijo.

Harry supo que no mentía y no porque hubiera llegado allí descalza y corriendo, o porque había confiado en el hombre que hacía un momento había estado a punto de hacer cosas irreparables. Lo supo porque el azul de sus ojos no tenía ni lunas ni jardines congelados por la nieve, pero eran iguales a los de Louis y fruncía el ceño como lo hacía él cuando sabía que decía una verdad que nadie quería oír.

Lottie dio otro paso adelante y salida del bosque, con la luna alumbrándola, Harry finalmente notó que temblaba. Louis temblaba también.

—No soy el Alfa de nadie —dijo Louis.

Lottie dio otro paso y trastabilló sobre una rama y Louis se apresuró a ella, pero apenas dio unos pasos hasta que el miedo lo paralizó y se detuvo.

Lottie se enderezó y lo observó cuidadosamente sin hablar y luego sonrió.

—¿Cómo crees que te encontré?

Harry sonrió. No sabía si era porque Louis había tomado los supresores o si la culpa lo había aplacado, pero del vibrante y espectacular perfume de Louis quedaban apenas retazos que Harry podía identificar sin duda porque conocía el perfume de memoria. Al parecer, Lottie también.

—Fue lo que me llevó a los balcones y no me di cuenta hasta hace unos minutos —dijo—, porque cuando estabas en la habitación eras... —Tragó saliva, asustada, pero sacó pecho y dio otro paso delante de todas formas—. Eras distinto. Pero lo sentí de vuelta y lo recuerdo—murmuró—, eres el único Alfa que jamás reconocí.

Louis sonrió con ternura y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tenías un año cuando mamá... Cuando yo...

Ella agachó la mirada al oírlo mencionarlo. Sus gestos eran claros para Harry, sentía que la conocía desde hacía meses cuando apenas había conversado con ella un par de minutos.

—Un año, sí, pero recuerdo —dijo—, ¿Tú no? Es como... Canciones infantiles y aquella vibración susurrada de un gruñido amable, papá nunca supo hacerlo bien... Y una habitación llena de móviles entre los que juraría que estaba la luna.

Louis se dejó conmover un segundo por sus palabras y luego habló:

—Tú eras una bebé —dijo—, tú eras tan pequeña y yo hice cosas horribles.

—Sí —admitió—, pero haz hecho cosas bonitas desde entonces. Lo escuché de todos en el campus. De algunos Alfas que dudaban de las palabras del señor Dalaras y de la decena de betas que detuvieron a Julian cuando quiso ir tras de ti mientras huías. ¡No alcanzaron los gruñidos de diez Alfas para detenerlos! Hasta que... Papá explicó lo que había sucedido y tus amigos estaban tan preocupados por ti que su perfume se tragó el ruido de los betas barriendo el desorden, que las luces se atenuaron.

Harry sonrió ante la inocente percepción de la niña, ante su relato que capturaba en instantes las muchas y profundas relaciones que Louis había forjado a lo largo de ese año y los anteriores.

Louis tragó saliva y habló con dureza, otra vez.

—Maté a mamá.

—Lo sé —dijo Lottie, corriendo la mirada otra vez.

—Maté a mamá —insistió y Harry no supo cómo hacía para no llorar, pero quizá estaba seco—. Ella era bonita y dulce y sabía horas de versos de memoria y cuando sonreía no sentías dolor y preparaba tés riquísimos que a veces dejaba enfriar mientras ella hablaba y me explicaba el mundo. Mamá era... —dijo y tuvo que apretar los labios y mirar unos segundos el vacío antes de seguir—. Mamá era tan jodidamente  _amable._ Y tú llorabas, Lotts —dijo, negando con la cabeza—, tú llorabas y yo sentía que algo te estaba lastimando, me quemaba la garganta, la panza... Mamá supo que podría lastimarte, porque no era yo. Sólo intentó detenerme.

Harry caminó hacia Louis y puso la mano en su hombro. Él tembló y habló abatido, desahuciado.

—Pensé que eran pesadillas. No podía creer que podría haber destruido algo tan bello.

Lottie asintió sin hablar. Louis no lloraba, y el río estaba quieto, y como nadie daba un paso las ramas no crujían. Lo único que se oía, bien profundo en el bosque, era la respiración ambiciosa de lobos, sus pisotones incansables.

—Quiero a mamá —dijo Lottie—, apenas la conocí, pero la quiero. Recuerdo poco de ella —razonó y luego, sonriente, balbuceó—: sí, como flores... Como... ¿Cómo se llaman? Pequeñas, azules...

—Clemátides —dijo Harry.

Ella levantó la mirada a él y sonrió otra vez. Ella sí estaba llorando.

—Clemátides —dijo—. Mamá olía a eso y a... A nubes y a lápiz labial. Y no debería haber ocurrido lo que ocurrió, pero así fue —dijo, y miró a su hermano entonces—, y ahora busco el perfume de mamá en el maquillaje y los días nublados y no quiero hacer eso contigo. No quiero tener que olerte sólo en noches de luna llena, perderte a manos de un.... —señaló a Harry con expresión frustrada.

—Harry —dijo él, divertido.

—¡De un Harry! —Explicó frustrada y ahora sí volvió a caminar, y lo hizo tan rápido y tan fuerte que se volvió a oír el crujido de las ramas—. Eres un Alfa, hermano. Eres  _mi_ Alfa y yo soy tu beta y somos familia. Y no quiero perderla otra vez.

Louis suspiró tembloroso y al hacerlo lloró otra vez. Fue apenas un instante, esta vez; una, cuatro, seis lágrimas que cayeron rápido lavando su mejilla, y que el borró secándose bruscamente con la palma.

Entonces, sacó pecho y se acercó a ella. A su lado, parecía un gigante.

Lottie se hundió en su pecho y abrazó su cintura y Louis la abrazó fuerte para que no cayera por lo mucho que le temblaban las rodillas.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Louis, murmurando—, no me iré a ninguna parte.

Harry sonrió.

Sonaba como una promesa y Louis no hacía muchas de esas, pero siempre las cumplía.

No sabía qué les depararían las horas que quedaban de la noche, ni los meses, ni las estaciones. Louis había hablado de construir un  _parasiempre_  juntos, y era una empresa demasiado grande pero él creía que podían hacerlo ahora. Aún si el pasado de Louis finalmente le había mordido los talones y si las cosas cambiarían de allí en adelante.

Harry sabía que los esperarían muchas cosas al llegar al campus: preguntas infinitas y dudas y rumores; y que Lottie ocuparía un lugar en la vida de Louis que hasta ahora había sido exclusivo de él —su hogar—; y que había conversaciones que se debían, aunque sabía cada una de sus preguntas y cada una de sus respuestas porque conocía a Louis y su terquedad sin límites. Serían conversaciones largas, por mensajes de texto y a los gritos en una fiesta y murmuradas entre las sabanas, y Harry las tendría de todas formas, porque, ¿a quién engañaba? Si amaba hasta el modo en que Louis le arqueaba las cejas, si podría beber su voz hasta cuando le decía que no.

Sabía que el pasado de Louis lo había alcanzado y que él todavía no se había atrevido a mirar atrás. Que cuando lo hiciera habría distancia, a veces, y otras la más vulnerable de las dependencias, y que a Harry le dolerían ambas como le dolía a Louis cada vez que él le decía que lo que le daba no era suficiente.

Sabía que se lastimarían, a veces, pero nunca demasiado profundo, nunca a propósito. Porque Harry no podía lastimar a Louis, ni cuando intentaba hacerlo, y Louis no podía lastimar a Harry, ni cuando las hormonas y la culpa se adueñaban de su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en una bestia sin nombre. Sabía que habría cambios en su cuerpo y que habría cambios en la cama y que llegaría el momento en que la pregunta de las descendencias llegara y que estarían tan absorbido en su amor que lo tomaría por sorpresa y los haría llorar.

Porque estaba el futuro, también.

El futuro y esa otra cosa brillante que rondaba sobre Louis como un halo, y el resoplido de los lobos en el bosque y el río en el que se habían escondido.

—Vamos, Lotts —dijo Louis divertido, acariciando la espalda de su hermana—, hay que volver al campus, antes de que vengan por nosotros. Harry está herido.

Él sonrió. Era cierto, lo había olvidado: tenía la mano hinchada pero peor aún le dolía el pecho y los costados y necesitaba una cama en la que echarse a sanar las heridas.

Lottie se alejó suavemente de su pecho y dejó que su hermano pasara el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro, y luego volvió a tomar su mano, mientras caminaban por el bosque.

El perfume de Louis era tenue y bonito, como todas esas noches antes de dormir. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó pintar por él, aunque fuera de mentira, aunque no duraría más que un par de horas.

Recordó la noche en Holmes Chapel, la plaza en la que se detuvieron y en la que bajo la nieve Louis le dijo que pasara lo que pasara, en ese momento, lo amaba la eternidad entera. Lo entendía, ahora.

A lo lejos, bien profundo en el bosque, se oían lobos aullando


	30. Epílogo | El Desafío

_Our mother has been absent ever since we founded Rome,_

_but there's going to be a party when the wolf comes home_

Up The Wolves (The Mountain Goats)

 

Llueve horrores. Las gotas arman una cortina que dificulta la visión; apenas puedo ver más allá de la entrada de casa. Louis está terminando de limpiar la mesa y yo aprovecho el momento para acercar el sillón a la ventana y descansar un rato. Tengo un libro en la mesita, pero no lo abro.  Tanto moverme me ha bajado la presión, y la panza me pesa.

La acaricio suavemente. Es inquieta, no para de moverse.

—Calma, lobezna —le digo. Murmuro en voz Alfa porque siento que así es como realmente me escucha.

—¿Hablaste, mamá? —Louis se asoma por la puerta de la cocina.

Me giro con dificultad para verlo y niego.

—Hablaba con tu hermana, ven, siéntate. Se está moviendo —digo.

Louis se seca las manos en sus pantalones y sonríe pícaro porque sabe que esta vez no voy a regañarlo. Cuando llega se arrodilla en el piso y pega la oreja a la panza.

—¿No se aburre allí adentro todo el día? —pregunta.

Aprieto los labios para disimular la sonrisa.

—Está descansando —explico—, porque sabe que cuando crezca no la dejarás en paz.

Louis se despega de mi panza sólo para mirarme y tiene ese brillo rebelde en los ojos que a veces me enfada tanto, pero esta vez me hace reír.

—Le enseñaré a trepar los árboles —dice.

—Cuando sea más grande.

—Y a jugar a la pelota.

Me río.

—Será una bebé cuando salga, Louis —explico—, tendrás que esperar algunos años hasta que pueda jugar.

Louis frunce el ceño. Vuelve a pegar la oreja a mi panza y su manita está en mi rodilla y a veces tironea de mi vestido instintivamente. Debe oír los líquidos, el eco lejano de los latidos.

Su papá solía hacer lo mismo cuando era él quien estaba en mi panza. ¡Son tan parecidos!

Obstinadamente, dulcemente parecidos.

Acaricio su cabello y Louis levanta la mirada.

—Gracias, mamá —dice—. Prometo que la cuidaré siempre, siempre. No como hice con ese gato.

No puedo evitar la risa y eso me afloja las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado guardar. Son las hormonas, el cansancio, lo mal dormida que estoy. Apenas puedo controlar mis ganas de llorar últimamente. Lo extraño.

Trato de no pensar en ello.

—Será tu hermana, Louis, no tu mascota.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —protesta y frunce el ceño, como si fuera tonto hacer la aclaración.

Lo es, pero es él quien acaba de mencionar a Pompones, donde sea que esté.

No vuelve a poner el oído sobre mi panza. Hace rato que la bebé no se mueve. Louis chasquea la lengua y se pone de pie. Se aleja, y por un segundo pienso que irá a la cocina a terminar de lavar los platos, pero arrastra una silla desde la mesa y se sienta al lado mío.

Mira por la ventana, también. No sé qué ve, porque yo miro también y sólo se ven los charcos en el barro y las casas de los Malak y los Lucas, apenas asomándose, a lo lejos, detrás de la espesa cortina de lluvia que cruza el patio y la calle.

Debe extrañarlos. Casi puedo oírlo, “estoy aburrido, mamá”.

Louis suspira pesadamente y me sonrío esperando oír sus palabras, pero finalmente, dice otra cosa.

—Es sólo que…

Lo miro. Louis mira obstinadamente al frente, a través del cristal.

—Cuando te pedí una hermanita me dijiste que no, una y otra vez que no. Y me contaste esa historia y pensé que me mentías, mami. No sé por qué si nunca mientes…

Louis frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz y no está llorando, pero sé que quiere hacerlo. Le acaricio el pelo, la nuca, y él agacha la cabeza y traga los mocos, pero no llora.

—Y ahora papá…

—Shh, shh —digo y mi caricia se vuelve una suave orden. Él se agacha sobre mi hombro y solloza—, eran sólo mitos, bebé, nada de eso es cierto —miento.

Odio hacerlo, pero es una historia demasiado larga, demasiado compleja. Louis todavía no ha cumplido los seis. Ya tendré tiempo de explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor.

—Pero fue como… hip… c-como dijiste —lloriquea—. So-Sólo una cría, para llevar… hip… para llevar la…

—Shh… —susurro. Tomo su mano y la llevo a mi panza—. Ella está aquí, cariño, si la historia fuera cierta sería tanto nuestra culpa como la de ella y los tres estamos bien. Estamos bien.

Louis ya no habla pero sigue lloriqueando en mi hombro. Suelto su mano y él la deja allí, y Charlotte se mueve en mi panza como si quisiera mimar a su hermano, también.

—Es sólo un mito —le digo—, los dioses, la maldición, la transformación. Son sólo mitos, bebé.

Louis hipa y comienza a tragar las lágrimas.

—¿No me mientes? —balbucea sobre mi hombro.

Trago saliva. Dejo de acariciar su cabello para palmear suavemente sus hombros. Él me mira. Tiene los ojos hinchados. Los labios rojos de mordérselos.

—Nunca te mentiría, cariño. No lo hice entonces, sólo te estaba contando esas historias.

Louis duda un momento. Me mira fijo. ¡Es tan parecido a su padre!

Acaricio su mejilla, se la pellizco suavemente hasta hacerlo sonreír y sonrío también.

Louis frunce la nariz otra vez. Saca la mano de mi panza para refregarse los ojos. Ya no vuelve a llorar.

—Extraño a papá —dice.

Tardo en responder porque no quiero que mi voz salga quebrada.

—Yo también —digo, finalmente.

Louis no vuelve a mirarme. Se sienta sobre la silla y sube las piernas también. Está abrazado a sus rodillas y parece todavía más pequeño que de costumbre.

Va a ser difícil, cuando llegue el momento de la charla. Explicarle todo sobre el destino y nuestras elecciones y el espacio difícil y peligroso en que ambas se cruzan.

No querrá creerlo, al principio. Querrá desafiarlo, después. Es obstinado, como su padre. Quizá sacó un poco de mí, también.

No es como si yo no conociera la maldición, no es como si todos no me la hubiesen recordado. No es como si no lo hubiese sentido profundo en el pecho, aquella sensación negra y espesa del mal augurio.

Es un aprendizaje que corre por nuestra sangre.

 

_Nunca desafíes a los dioses._

 

Lottie patea fuerte, me hace dar un respingo. Mi movimiento sacude a Louis también que me mira y al ver mi cara, se ríe. Me río también, no sé por qué.

—La pequeña me asustó —explico—, me dio una patada fuerte.

Louis se ríe todavía un poco más.

—¡Será como una ninja! —dice. Se para súbitamente y golpea el aire varias veces, con nada de forma pero mucho dramatismo. Me río todavía un poco más—. Le enseñaré a luchar, será genial.

—Lo será —admito—, en unos años.

—Sí, sí —admite con desgano. Chasquea la lengua—. Será tan buena que le pateará el  trasero a todos los chicos.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—¡Pensé que eran tus amigos! —le digo—, ¿por qué querrías que tu hermana los lastime?

—No quiero que los lastime —me explica—, quiero que los venza. ¡Es mi hermana!

Aprieto los labios y asiento. Tiene sentido, supongo.

—Realmente voy a cuidar de ella —dice—, siempre.

—Lo sé —le digo.

Louis traga salive y me mira. Sé que dirá algo dramático. Frunce el ceño y me mira fijo y, antes de hablar, saca pecho.

—Ni los dioses, mami, si existieran —dice—. Ni ellos la lastimarán.

Trago saliva.

—Nunca desafíes a los dioses, cariño.

Louis parpadea, confundido.

—Pero son solo mitos, tú lo dijiste.

Trago saliva. Yo y mi maldita lengua.

Suspiro. Si los dioses quieren cobrárselas con Louis por el desafío, tendrán que vérselas conmigo primero.

—Es cierto —digo—. Son sólo mitos, bebé.

Louis sonríe y asiente. Me cree.

Charlotte se mueve otra vez y considero una buena señal.

Estamos bien, los tres estamos bien.

Quizás los dioses han decidido perdonarnos de una vez por todas.

 


End file.
